Un juego entre dos sinsajos
by ErickDraven666
Summary: La venganza es un juego peligroso que se vuelve en nuestra contra transformando nuestro desprecio en admiración y viceversa. Para Gale, regresar a su distrito implica remover el pasado y la amistad fingida del capitán Hawthorne con el joven Mellark, se irá transformado en algo que nadie llegó a imaginar jamás, demostrándonos que el odio transformado en amor es un arma de doble filo
1. Prefacio

**Nota:** Los personajes usados para este fanfic son propiedad de Suzanne Collins... Y solo de ella... Así como también su historia original.

 _Slash basado en el después de la trilogía, y será llevado de acuerdo a la historia original._

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Varios días después del arribo de Peeta al distrito doce, Katniss y él deciden vivir juntos en la casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde una vez había vivido acompañada de su familia el rostro de la rebelión de los distritos, pero aquella familia se había desintegrado después de la guerra en contra del Capitolio, donde su madre se retiró a vivir al distrito cuatro, ya que la muerte de su hija menor la devastó por completo, rehusándose a volver al distrito doce.

Gale se había hecho capitán en el distrito dos, donde había decidido radicarse, aunque su madre añoraba volver al distrito doce, él se rehusaba a dejarle regresar, pero el tiempo le enseñó a Gale que el corazón y el alma de una persona no siempre está junto a ella, sino donde están sus recuerdos, sus anhelos y su gente, logrando que el joven militar accediera a que Hazelle volviera al distrito doce, donde Peeta, sin que Gale aún lo supiera, le había otorgado su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores para que viviera junto a sus otros tres hijos.

Por otro lado, Haymitch sigue sumergido en el alcohol, aunque no como lo solía hacer antes de toda la rebelión, donde tan solo bebía para desconectarse de su cruda realidad, aquella que le mostraba que aunque él así lo quisiera, jamás podría separarse de Peeta y de Katniss, debiéndoles por el resto de lo que le quedara de vida, ser como un padre para ambos, aunque ellos siempre lo verían como su mentor y amigo.

Johanna Mason por su parte, ya no le quedaba nada en el distrito siete, tomando la decisión de enlistarse en el ejército, quienes lograron curarla de su fobia al agua al igual que sus temores, siendo una más de los soldados de Gale en el distrito dos.

Ya no habían fronteras, los distritos eran libres y sus ciudadanos podrían ir y venir libremente hacia otros distritos o al Capitolio y radicar sus vidas en cualquiera de ellos, pero Katniss tenía completamente prohibido abandonar el doce, aunque a ella eso no le preocupaba, ya que poco a poco el distrito que la vio nacer, logró levantar nuevamente sus cimientos, y la que un día había sido conocida como el Sinsajo, solo deseaba vivir una vida tranquila junto a Peeta, recordando siempre las palabras que Gale le había dicho a su compañero de cosecha la noche antes del final de la guerra.

 _"_ _Ella elegirá a la persona con la que no puede sobrevivir sino esta a su lado"_.

Lástima… ¿Acaso eso sentía Katniss por Peeta?... ¿Lástima? O su orgullo era tal que no la dejaría ver jamás la realidad de lo que en verdad podía llegar a ocurrir en su nueva relación, que su arrogancia y su seguridad la traicionaría, demostrándole que aquel juego de tenerlos a los dos le costaría de ahora en adelante un nuevo juego en su contra, uno que comenzaría Gale, el cual juró jamás pisar nuevamente el doce, pero ante el empeño de su madre por volver a aquel lugar, lo haría regresar con un anhelo a cuestas, demostrarle a Katniss que se había equivocado al elegir a Peeta, mostrándole que el joven panadero no la necesitaría a ella para sobrevivir, y que a él ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo su existencia.

Haría de Peeta un joven independiente, fuerte de espíritu y un ciudadano prometedor y poderoso, jurándose a sí mismo que lo conseguiría a cualquier precio, donde Johanna Mason, la joven tributo del distrito siete, le ayudaría en su fuerte promesa de hacer que Katniss Everdeen, jamás se olvidara de que si alguna vez voló alto como el sinsajo, había sido siempre por ayuda de quienes le rodearon fielmente y le siguieron hasta el final en sus equivocas ideas de lo que ella había creído correcto, arrastrando consigo no solo la vida de quienes la siguieron, sino también pisoteando el amor que le habían entregado Gale y Peeta, quienes serán los nuevos protagonistas de una historia que aún no se ha escrito.

El amor suele convertirse en odio, y este a su vez, se transforma en venganza, una que atrapará a ambos hombres en un juego de traición, intrigas, mentiras, odio, poder, donde así como una vez Gale llegó a amar a Katniss y lograr odiarle, así mismo el odio que alguna vez sintió el capitán Hawthorne por Peeta, a lo mejor, sea en este nuevo juego de venganza, un arma que se disparará en su contra.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primera parte**

 **La trampa**

 **_ 1 _**

En la aldea de los vencedores todo estaba como siempre, tranquilo, nada extraordinario ocurría, salvo por el arribo del tren y de varios aerodeslizadores con cargas de material de construcción, lo cual la presidenta Paylor enviaba mensualmente para la reconstrucción del distrito doce, donde los ciudadanos intentaban hacer de aquel lugar, un distrito nuevo, íntegro y productivo, mucho mejor que el de antes.

La mina aún se encontraba cerrada, donde varios trabajadores intentaban restaurar todo el sistema de la maquinaria y colocar los nuevos artilugios que el Capitolio había enviado para que los mineros ya no tuvieran que trabajar en situaciones deplorable, y más aún, resguardar la integridad de quienes esperaban ansiosos la apertura de la nueva mina.

Cada distrito había retomado su sistema productivo, uno a uno comenzaron a funcionar al máximo, donde los empleados iban gustosos a trabajar, al tener un pago digno y un sustento acorde a cada familia, y lo mejor de todo era que los distritos se podía comunicar entre ellos, logrando un mejor sustento para los ciudadanos de Panem, donde ya no habían restricciones de ningún tipo salvo uno.

Que todo aquel que volviese a hablar o a sugerir unos posibles Juegos del Hambre, sería encarcelado y ejecutado de inmediato, ya que Paylor había prometido jamás volver a cometer los errores de un gobierno nefasto como el del presidente Snow, al cual no solo le habían asesinado, su cuerpo fue desmembrado en trece partes, enviados cada uno a un distrito, donde fue incinerado y arrojado al centro de las plazas centrales, para que cada ciudadano de Panem, pudiese pisotear sus cenizas como Snow había logrado pisotear a cada uno de sus habitantes.

Gale era capitán del distrito dos, el distrito que había dado más problemas a la hora de conseguir aliados a la causa rebelde y el que ahora, era el mayor proveedor de soldados para el nuevo gobierno del Capitolio.

Johanna Mason era su cabo segundo, mano derecha y amante, ya que para nadie era un secreto que desde que Johanna había conocido a Gale en el distrito trece, la chica había quedado prendida del muchacho, aunque él, simplemente le seguía el juego, sin que sus sentimientos estuvieran de por medio.

El capitán Hawthorne del escuadrón 561, se comenzó a colocar las botas, sentado a orillas de la cama individual de Johanna, donde esta le miraba, recostada de medio lado, sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza en su mano izquierda, afianzando el codo sobre el colchón.

—¿Pensando nuevamente en la descerebrada? —soltó en un tono odioso, mirándole despectivamente, mientras intentaba mantener las sábanas sobre sus desnudos senos.

Gale giró el rostro para mirarle, dejando las botas a medio atar, contemplándole con aquel rostro inmutable, aquel que ella tanto odiaba y que no sabía cómo interpretar, respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Pensaba en mi madre. —Johanna por supuesto no le creyó, ella siempre imaginaba a Gale besándola mientras pensaba en Katniss, tomándola como lo había hecho justo esa tarde, pensando en su primer amor, la chica polémica, el joven rostro de la rebelión que había enloquecido al punto de asesinar a la autoproclamada presidenta Coin y así hacerse del poder o eso decían todos los noticieros, los encabezados de los periódicos, aquellos que habían comenzado a funcionar, en un mundo donde la democracia había vuelto y el derecho a la libertad de expresión se había hecho presente.

—Como si no te conociera. —La joven bufó por la nariz, recostándose de la cama.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Johanna… Igual no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, solo eres mi cabo segundo y quien calienta mi cama cuando lo deseo… nada más. —Gale se había vuelto frío, manipulador y un ser completamente despectivo, era el capitán más duro con sus soldados, aunque al mismo tiempo justo con cada uno de los integrantes de su escuadrón, pero no soportaba que Johanna se sintiera dueña de él tan solo por acostarse con ella.

Se levantó después de atarse las botas, y tomando su rifle de asalto, pretendió salir de la barraca de la chica, la cual soltó sentándose en la cama.

—Me dijeron que piensas volver al doce. —El aludido se giró sobre sus pies, mirándole displicentemente.

—No quiero hacerlo, sabes que prometí no volver.

—¿Y entonces por qué irás? —preguntó ella levantándose de la cama, donde sus sábanas cayeron al suelo, dejando su escultural cuerpo al descubierto.

—Mi madre está allí y pronto será el cumpleaños de Posy. —Sonrió al recordar a su hermanita menor, la única niña de la casa y la consentida de Gale y de su madre—. Me perdí su último cumpleaños y no me perderé este, se lo he prometido. —Johanna se vistió rápidamente, sacudiendo su corto cabello, el cual caía en capas sobre su rostro.

—Pues iré contigo.

—No —respondió bruscamente el molesto hombre, acercándose a ella—. Deja de atosigarme, Johanna.

—No te estoy atosigando, Gale… simplemente odio saberte cerca de Katniss y que vuelvas a ser el mismo idiota enamorado que la protege a pesar de que ahora se revuelca con el pancito dulce de Peeta. —Gale rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario.

—Yo no siento nada por Katniss. —La joven sonrió, sentándose en la cama para colocarse las botas que hacían juego con su uniforme.

—A otro perro con ese hueso, niño. —El joven le miró frunciendo el ceño, exigiéndole que respetara su rango—. Como sea. —Se levantó después de haberse atado las trenzas—. Si en verdad ya no sientes nada por ella, demuéstramelo.

—No tengo que demostrarte nada. —Johanna sonrió, acercándose a su superior, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

—No, no tienes que demostrarme nada a mí, demuéstratelo a ti mismo. —El capitán le miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando a que culminara su alocución—. Demuéstrate que en verdad detestas a Katniss como siempre lo estás diciendo. —Gale apartó las manos de Johanna, intentado salir de la barraca, lo cual ella le impidió—. Quítale lo que ella más quiere. —Él se giró para verle, al percatarse de la mano de la chica sobre la puerta—. Ama saberse necesitada, Katniss siempre se hizo la mosquita muerta pero en el fondo siempre quiso toda la atención para ella, yo sabía que ella traería problemas y no me equivoqué.

—Ella trajo soluciones, Johanna. —La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No ves más allá de tus narices, Katniss siempre fue en contra de las leyes, tú muy bien me lo dijiste, se escabullía por debajo de la alambrada, rompían juntos todas las reglas impuestas por el Capitolio, ¿crees que en verdad ella era tan solo una víctima más? —La chica negó una vez más con la cabeza—. No te ciegues, Gale… Tú mismo me dijiste que sabías que ella se quedaría con Peeta, por ser quien más la necesitara. —Ella tenía razón, si algo sabía Gale era que Katniss preferiría al panadero por sobre él, a sabiendas de que el chico co-dependía de ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo en contra de eso? —Johanna sonrió, acariciándole el rostro, soltándole seductoramente muy cerca del rostro.

—Hazte el mejor amigo de Peeta. —El joven soldado frunció el ceño, sin dejar de ver esos ojos pícaros y malignos de Johanna, donde aún se podía notar el odio que le tenía a Katniss—. Pasarás unos meses allá… ¿No? —Gale asintió acotando a sus palabras.

—Interrumpidos… sí. Debo volver cada vez que se requiera.

—Pues es más que suficiente para que tú logres hacerte amigo de Peeta. —Besó los labios de su capitán, relamiéndose lascivamente los labios.

—¿Con qué finalidad? —Ella se separó de él, dándole un cocotazo en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que Gale estuviese a punto de perder la caballerosidad, conteniéndose histriónicamente para no mandar a la chica al demonio.

—Piensa, Gale querido… No te hagas el idiota. —Caminó hacia su cama, arrojándose sobre esta, soltando en voz alta—. Tú mismo viste en la arena de juego cómo era ella quien cazaba, quien hacía todo para sobrevivir, mientras que Peeta simplemente acataba órdenes, se quedaba atrás a recolectar bayas. —La joven puso los ojos ensoñadores, a modo de burla, ante los actos poco masculinos de Peeta—. Mientras que ella brillaba en la arena. —Bufó por la nariz, incorporándose nuevamente de la cama.

—¿Y? —preguntó Gale, recostándose de la puerta.

—Pues si Peeta aprende a valerse por sí mismo, si el chico en verdad se siente útil e importante sin tener que ser visto tan solo como la pareja del _"Sinsajo"_ —soltó aquella última palabra en un tono despectivo—, él a lo mejor la abandone y ella al verse sola de seguro recurrirá a ti y es allí cuando tú la despreciarás, si es cierto que ya no la amas, claro está… y la muy estúpida se quedará sola. —Todo aquello lo dijo acercándose a su capitán, con las manos sobre su cintura—. Ya ni su madre la quiere, de seguro la culpa por la muerte de Prim.

Gale no pudo dejar de mirar el odioso rostro de Johanna, la cual sin duda no sentía el más mínimo aprecio por la chica, donde había comprendido que todo aquel montaje en la arena de los últimos juegos, solo había sido por mutuo acuerdo entre alguno de los vencedores, Haymitch y Plutarch, para resguardar la vida de Katniss y Peeta a conveniencia de la rebelión que comenzaría el trece en contra del Capitolio.

—¿En que ayudará todo esto? —preguntó Gale, intentando conseguir un argumento válido a las palabras de Johanna y que no fuese tan solo un simple capricho de mujer dolida a causa de imaginarse que él, simplemente deseaba volver por Katniss, cuando en realidad lo que lo había mantenido alejado de aquel distrito era precisamente el volver a ver a la chica que había jugado no solo con sus sentimientos, sino también con su vida, ya que aunque él le había rogado que le disparara cuando había sido arrestado por los agentes de la paz, ella lo dejó vivir, sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquel acto, donde pudieron haber perdido la guerra y él, haber sido severamente torturado hasta la muerte.

—Ayudas a Peeta a salir de las sombras donde Katniss lo tiene… No sé tú, pero… —Se acercó a Gale nuevamente—... yo siempre vi a Peeta muy elocuente, muy centrado y creo que en el fondo Snow, lo que en verdad deseaba, más que matar a Katniss era desestabilizar a un posible contrincante por demás popular y amado por todo, por algo Coin lo prefería a él.

—Lo prefería porque era más fácil de dominar —respondió el capitán Hawthorne, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Eso fue lo que ella les quiso hacer creer, pero yo sé que ella vio algo más en Peeta, un hombre íntegro, responsable, el candidato perfecto para el doce, uno que por supuesto ella dominaría, pero… ya no podrá hacerlo. —Abrazó nuevamente a Gale, esta vez por su cintura—. Pero tú sí. —Gale alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué pretendía jugar Johanna—. El capitán Gale Hawthorne, el consentido de la presidenta Paylor, puede manipular a Peeta a su conveniencia, y al mismo tiempo, vengarse de Katniss.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —preguntó Gale, intentando zafarse de Johanna.

—Esa no es la pregunta —acotó ella a las palabras del molesto muchacho—. La pregunta es… ¿Me has escuchado tú?... ¿Has comprendido lo que te he explicado o tengo que hacerte un mapa mental? —Pero Gale no deseaba seguir escuchando las atrocidades de aquella mujer y muchos menos intoxicarse del veneno que ella quería introducir en su mente en contra de Katniss, soltándose al fin de los brazos de ella, abandonando la barraca de la chica, la cual simplemente se quedó mirando como su superior se marchó a toda velocidad, sin deseo alguno de responder a sus preguntas.

—No hace falta que respondas, Gale… Tu sentido común y tu "supuesto" odio por Katniss, te harán tomar la decisión más acertada. —Johanna sonrió, y aunque no tenía la certeza de que Gale lo haría, en su interior se encontraba más que satisfecha al haber logrado envenenar a su amado capitán en contra de la descerebrada, como ella le decía a Katniss.

Gale se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel lugar, intentando perderse en lo alto de una de las torres de vigilancia, deteniendo el ascensor que lo había subido a gran velocidad, saliendo rápidamente de la enorme jaula de acero que le recordó a la que día tras día lo había llevado a lo más profundo de las minas de carbón, sintiéndose incómodo en aquel artilugio, suspirando para controlar su repentino mal humor.

—Maldita mujer —soltó el enajenado soldado, recostándose de una de las barandas de la enorme torre de metal, mirando al horizonte—. ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto veneno dentro al punto de logras intoxicarme con tu odio? —Golpeó una de las vigas con la mano, sintiendo que el dolor aminoraba su rabia.

 _"_ _Hacerme amigo de Peeta"_ , pensó el incómodo y perturbado hombre, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, recordando las pocas veces en las que había visto al muchacho, ya que las negociaciones que Gale había hecho a cambio de pan, las había ejecutado con el padre de Peeta, pero con él jamás entabló conversación alguna en el colegio, y mucho menos habían intentado tener una relación amistosa después de la guerra, donde más que amistad, era simple trato hostil para con el muchacho.

—Ya no pienses más en esto —se dijo a sí mismo recordando a su hermana—. Solo irás por Posy, por su cumpleaños y para pasar tiempo con tus hermanos y tu madre, nada más. —Y tratando de calmar su rabia, imaginó a su madre, intentando hacer un pastel de cumpleaños, aunque ella jamás había tenido en su vida la oportunidad ni los materiales para realizar uno, imaginando que ahora que él le enviaba los suministros suficientes a la mujer que le había dado la vida, esta intentaría hacer con aquello algo que a su hermana le agradara.

Pero Gale estaba bastante alejado de la realidad, Hazelle se encontraba en la casa que ahora habitaba ella y sus hijos, la cual había sido la de Peeta en la Aldea de los Vencedores, cosiéndole un hermoso vestido a su hija, siendo en casa de Katniss la realización del pastel de cumpleaños de Posy, donde Peeta moldeaba las pequeñas flores, rosas, blancas y amarillas que adornarían el pastel, mientras Katniss miraba desde la puerta cómo la lluvia seguía limpiando sus culpas, o eso sentía ella cada vez que llovía y esta se llevaba las cenizas de quienes habían muerto en el distrito doce por sus inconscientes actos heroicos.

—¿Crees que venga? —preguntó Peeta, culminando una más de las tantas flores que había hecho, tomando una pequeña porción del pastillaje rosado, comenzando la elaboración de una nueva flor.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Katniss, girando el rostro para verle.

—Gale. —Al escuchar aquel nombre, Katniss, simplemente giró el rostro como si Peeta no hubiese realizado tal pregunta, mientras él siguió su ardua labor—. Creo que se lo prometió a la niña, pero no sé… él juro jamás pisar nuevamente el distrito doce. —Katniss se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de contemplar la lluvia, pensando que a lo mejor, aquello era solo berrinches, palabrerías de su amigo de no querer volver a aquel lugar, pensando que si no volvía, para ella sería mucho mejor.

Había decidido hacer su vida con Peeta y el regreso de Gale al distrito doce de seguro removería en ella sentimientos que había pensado dejar atrás de una vez y para siempre.

—Da igual —respondió sin dejar de ver a las afueras de la casa, sentada en el suelo, recostada del marco de la puerta—. Él se lo pierde y si no viene mejor para nosotros… ¿No?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo extraño el muchacho, terminando la flor y comenzando otra—. Tú ya decidiste, ¿no?... Así que no veo el inconveniente. —De hecho Katniss y Peeta ya habían consumado aquella unión, aunque habían decidió no casarse, ya que ellos le habían hecho creer a todos que ya lo habían hecho a escondidas, antes de los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre.

—Claro. —Le sonrió ella con una débil sonrisa, aquella que siempre usaba con Peeta, cuando no estaba cien por ciento segura de sus sentimientos hacia él—. Es solo que Gale ha cambiado.

—Todos hemos cambiado, Kats. —Peeta dejó de hacer las flores, limpiándose las manos en el bol lleno de agua, secándose rápidamente con una toalla, levantándose de su puesto enfrente de la mesa, sentándose a su lado—. El punto es saber si lo hemos hecho para bien o para mal. —Ella sonrió pensando que sin duda el antiguo Peeta, el elocuente, el sensato, el centrado había vuelto, aunque a veces, el otro volvía por las noches, entre fuertes temblores y gritos de terror, donde ella tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón y en otras era él quien ayudaba a Katniss con sus pesadillas.

—Tienes razón —acotó ella tomándole de la mano—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Peeta asintió, incorporándose ágilmente del suelo, ya que su pierna mala ya no molestó nunca más—. Ya está dejando de llover.

—Mañana será un día soleado, ya lo verás y todo se verá de otro modo. —Katniss asintió, y sentándose con Peeta en la mesa, terminaron de decorar el pastel de Posy, sin que ella pudiese dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Gale volviera al distrito que lo había visto nacer.

* * *

La familia Hawthorne jamás habían celebrado un cumpleaños como el que celebrarían ese día, siempre había sido tan solo una pequeña reunión entre ellos y un trozo de pan que servía como pastel, pero este año Peeta había realizado el más espectacular y suculento pastel, el cual Rory no dejaba de mirar, robándose a cada tanto una hoja o una flor del pastillaje, lo que lo hacía acreedor de un manotazo en la mano por parte de su madre y un par de gritos por parte de la cumpleañera, quien no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana a la espera de su hermano mayor.

—Vick, baja los pies del sofá… —exigió Hazelle, terminando de acomodar la mesa—. Posy cariño, deja de ver por la ventana y ayúdame con esto. —La niña se apartó del ventanal con una expresión triste, pasándole por un costado a Peeta, el cual intentaba guindar con la ayuda de Katniss, unos cuantos adornos que el joven panadero había realizado, recreados de varias fiestas que había visto en la gira de los vencedores, donde varias de ellas, se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, realizándolas para la fiesta.

—Ya vendrá, Posy… No estés triste, es tu cumpleaños —acotó Peeta, sonriéndole a la niña, la cual asintió levemente, regalándole una sonrisa.

Katniss por su parte no dijo nada, solo ataba los extremos de las guirnaldas de papel multicolor, pensando en que sentiría al ver nuevamente a Gale a pesar de haberle entregado su cariño y su virtud a Peeta, el cual la había hecho suya dos semana después de haber regresado del Capitolio, donde ambos jóvenes, por demás inexpertos, habían logrado al fin, entregarse una noche de amor sincero por parte de Peeta, mientras que Katniss, se encontraba más interesada en que Peeta no culminara dentro de ella, ante el rechazo de esta a quedar embarazada.

—Rory por amor a Dios deja el pastel… ¿Quieres? —retó una vez más la molesta mujer, terminando de poner la mesa, correteando al niño para alejarlo de aquel lugar, mientras Katniss seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y Hazelle le comentaba a Peeta—. Cuando tengan los suyos sabrán lo difícil que es lograr tener paciencia con ellos. —El chico no dijo nada, de hecho temía verle la cara a Katniss, la cual ni se percató del comentario, bajándose del pequeño taburete de madera en busca de otra guirnalda para adornar la sala, escuchando un par de golpes en la puerta, tan fuertes, que no tuvieron que adivinar de quién se trataba.

Peeta bajó de su taburete, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, encontrándose con el ebrio rostro de Haymitch, quien extendió los brazos, arrojándose sobre Peeta, deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Posy alzó una ceja algo extrañada, mientras Katniss simplemente negó con la cabeza al igual que Hazelle, siendo Peeta, Vick y Rory los únicos que rieran ante la confusión del alebrestado hombre.

—Gracias, Haymitch —acotó el joven, palmeándole la espalda a su amigo y ex-mentor, apartándose un poco de él para verle—. Pero no es mi cumpleaños, es el de Posy. —Haymitch intentaba sostener en una mano la botella de licor que traía, mientras que en la otra, un paquete de regalos algo arrugado amenazaba con caer de sus manos.

—¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó el tambaleante hombre, siendo Peeta quien señalara a la pequeña niña, a la cual le arreglaban el cabello.

—Es la hija menor de Hazelle, te lo dijimos hace tres días atrás, Haymitch. —El hombre entró después de darle un trago a su botella, observando a la niña, argumentando a continuación.

—Pues espero que te guste dibujar porque lo que he traído es una libreta de dibujo y unos colores.

—¿Y pensabas obsequiarle eso a Peeta? —preguntó Katniss, mirando de mala gana al embriagado hombre—. Creo que está muy grandecito para esos regalos… ¿No te parece? —acotó la chica en un tono odioso.

—Tienes razón, encanto —respondió Haymitch con aquel típico tono irónico al llamarle de aquel modo—. Pero bien podría guardarlo para un futuro bebé. —Ahí iban de nuevo, Katniss comenzó a discutir con su ex-mentor y este a su vez le restregaba en la cara el no querer darle a Peeta lo que el tanto deseaba, un hijo.

—Ya basta, Haymitch —exigió Peeta en un tono molesto, retando al ebrio e inoportuno hombre—. No tienes por qué meterte en eso, es asunto mío y de Katniss.

—Tienes razón —respondió el aludido, haciéndole una reverencia a Katniss—. Disculpe usted, _"Sinsajo"_ , sé me olvidaba que ya no soy tu mentor y la verdad es que no pretendo tampoco ser tu padre.

—Te falta mucho para llegar a ser como mi padre. —Peeta negó con la cabeza, mientras el llanto de Posy no se hizo esperar—. Allí lo tienes, mi padre jamás arruinaría el cumpleaños de nadie, pero tú… tú siempre lo arruinas todo. —Haymitch arrojó el regalo sobre el sofá de muy mala gana acercándose a la chica, la cual se plantó enfrente de él en un gesto irreverente.

—Y tú no dejas de ser la misma Katniss que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca y la que decide qué se hace y que no, la misma manipuladora…

—Basta… —gritó Peeta nuevamente, interponiéndose entre ambos—. ¿Es que acaso ustedes dos nunca van a llevarse bien? —preguntó el molesto muchacho, siendo alguien más quien respondiera.

—Eso es como pretender que un sinsajo no repita lo que escucha… Es difícil hacer callar a Catnip… ¿No es así, Cat? —La voz de Gale en la entrada de la casa, dejó a todos los presentes inertes, menos a Posy, la cual corrió a los brazos de su hermano, gritando su nombre.

—Gale… viniste, viniste… —El joven se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, recibiendo de esta un fuerte abrazo, lo cual él correspondió, soltándole a la niña en un tono dulce.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Posy… Te lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas. —Se incorporó con la niña que cumplía ocho años, la cual estaba encantada de tener de vuelta a su hermano—. Hola mamá. —Hazelle caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta, dejando el cepillo con el que peinaba a su hija, acercándose al alto y apuesto muchacho, el cual más que su hijo ya parecía el hermano de esta.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí. —La niña bajó de los brazos de su hermano, dándole espacio a su madre para saludar a su hijo mayor.

—Lamento la tardanza, el aerodeslizador me dejó en la plaza principal y allí pregunté dónde se había radicado la familia Hawthorne y no fue sino hasta que di con Sae la Grasienta que pude enterarme de que mi familia estaba en la Aldea de los Vencedores. —Al decir aquello, volteó a ver a Peeta, el cual se encontraba junto a Katniss, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la chica y luego el del recién llegado, como buscando en ellos algún indicio de que aún había fuego entre ellos—. ¿Esto fue idea tuya? —preguntó sin dejar de ver al joven panadero, el cual asintió.

—Sí… lo siento, sé que a lo mejor esto no sea de tu agrado, Gale pero… —El joven soldado se apartó de su madre y de la niña, acercándose a Peeta, extendiéndole mano.

—Gracias. —Todos quedaron inertes en sus puestos, siendo Peeta el único en bajar la mirada, contemplando la mano del muchacho, el cual le sonrió afablemente.

—De nada… Solo me pareció que era tonto tener esta casa, cuando alguien más la podría necesitar. —Estrechó la mano de Gale, el cual comprendió a la perfección que lo que el chico trataba de explicar era que ya que habiendo formalizado una relación con Katniss, era estúpido vivir en casas separadas.

—De todos modos gracias. —Palmeó el hombro de Peeta con energía sin dejar de estrechar su mano con fuerzas, volteando el rostro para ver a Katniss, justo cuando Haymitch le soltaba al oído, aunque lo suficientemente audible como para que todos escucharan.

—Cierra la boca, Kat… Se te pueden meter las moscas… ¡Ya sabes! —Hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, como si estuviese dibujando el trayecto del vuelo de una mosca hasta sus labios, recibiendo de la chica un manotazo en la mano, fulminándole con la mirada—. Mmm… en fin. —Se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la puerta—. Me retiro, lamento lo ocurrido, Hazelle. —Y palmeándole la cabeza a la niña, Haymitch se marchó de la casa sin tan siquiera saludar al recién llegado.

—Sigue tan impertinente como siempre… ¿No? —acotó Gale, soltando al fin la mano de Peeta, al sentir el fuerte impacto de sus dos hermanos menores Rory y Vick, quienes comenzaron a jugarse de golpes con el muchacho, mientras Peeta no dejó de mirar la reacción de Katniss, la cual parecía haber enmudecido—. Ya… ya basta, demonios, sino no les entregaré lo que les traje. —Los dos niños dejaron de molestar a su hermano, quien volvió a enfocarse en la chica, acercándose a ella, para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Hola Catnip.

—Hola Gale —saludó ella, recibiendo el beso, apartándose rápidamente de él, soltándole a Hazelle—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en la cocina? —La mujer asintió retirándose junto a Katniss, la cual, al parecer, no deseaba estar en la misma habitación que Gale.

—Sigue siendo la misma Katniss evasiva… ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó a Peeta, el cual se sentó en uno de los sofás, desenredando otra guirnalda de papel, respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Creo que es más bien la nueva Katniss… Una que al parecer no desea verte. —Gale no pudo creer tanta sinceridad en aquella respuesta, quitándose el bolso que traía a sus espaldas, sentándose en el sofá de dos plazas para poder abrirle, entregándole a sus tres hermanos los respectivos regalos que le había traído a cada uno, quienes se alejaron a toda velocidad hasta la mesa, para abrirlos lo antes posible.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sincero?

—Siempre lo he sido, Gale… Solo que esta vez fui menos amable. —Sonrió y por primera vez Gale pudo ver un gesto de ironía en Peeta, uno que jamás vio antes y el cual realmente le pareció extraño.

—Pues espero que esa amabilidad tuya no se haya esfumado, es tu mejor cualidad. —Le palmeó la pierna a Peeta, levantándose de su puesto, rumbo a la cocina, con toda la intención, no solo de molestar al chico con eso, sino también a Katniss, quien de seguro saldría como alma que lleva al diablo para alejarse de él, sin que el joven panadero pudiese dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había soltado el muchacho, elucubrando en la veracidad o la ironía con la que las había dicho, sin tener a ciencia cierta la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

* * *

Se hizo la cena de bienvenida de Gale y la fiesta de la pequeña Posy, donde culminaron todo después de cantar el cumpleaños, siendo Rory quien más comiera pastel y Vick simplemente estaba maravillado con el obsequio de su hermano.

Gale había pasado toda la velada contando sus anécdotas militares, siendo Katniss la única en no comentar absolutamente nada al respecto, la cual optó por despedirse de todos los presentes, notificándole a Peeta que podía quedarse si él así lo deseaba.

Pero por supuesto la negativa del joven panadero no se hizo esperar, y aunque Gale intentó disuadir al muchacho de marcharse, el rostro malhumorado de Katniss, le dio a entender que era mejor dejarle ir.

Eran ya las once de la noche y Gale no lograba dormir, se sentía incómodo en aquella alcoba, la cual había sido la de Peeta cuando el chico vivía en esa casa; el simple hecho de vivir de sus sobras lo tenía molesto, incluso pensó en decírselo a su madre, pero al ver el rostro de alegría que Hazelle tenía en el preciso momento en el que su hijo le agradecía a Peeta el otorgarles la casa, le hizo desistir de aquello.

 _"_ _Lo peor es que siempre es tan amable, tan atento que resulta imposible hacerle un desaire"_ , pensó él, colocándose de medio lado sobre el colchón, observando a la ventana, la cual estaba cerca de la cama. _"Hasta cuando pretende ser irónico, su rostro suele tener esa displicencia que lo caracteriza y lo odio por eso"_. Se removió violentamente sobre la cama, escuchando a la distancia la voz de Peeta soltarle a Katniss a las afueras de la casa por el patio trasero.

—Yo ni siquiera sé por qué estás molesta, Katniss. —Gale se levantó de la cama, apartando la cortina de la ventana, intentando ver pero la casa de Haymitch se lo impedía.

—Para empezar, no sé por qué tenías que darle tu casa a los Hawthorne. —El joven soldado abrió un poco más la ventana para poder escuchar mejor—. Sabía que Gale volvería algún día y tú como siempre tan amable, ¿no?

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?... Así soy, Kat. No puedo ser diferente. —Se escucharon platos, vasos y un sinfín de artilugios ser arrojados a las afueras de la casa, donde Gale al fin pudo distinguir a un Peeta, intentando atrapar con una enorme sonrisa, aquel montón de cacharros que la joven intentaba atestarle en la cabeza.

 _"_ _Lo dicho, hasta Katniss debe perder la paciencia con él y su encantadora sonrisa a flor de labio"_. Al pensar en eso recordó a Johanna y lo que le había dicho. _"Hazte el mejor amigo de Peeta"_. Con qué finalidad había pensado él, donde la joven soldado había respondido con algo que lo había hecho pensar durante todo el trayecto a casa. _"El capitán Gale Hawthorne, el consentido de la presidenta Paylor, puede manipular a Peeta a su conveniencia y al mismo tiempo, vengarse de Katniss"_ ¿En realidad era eso lo que él quería?... Vengarse de tantos momentos incómodos, de hacerle ver en las pantallas los apasionados besos que se daba con Peeta, pensando que sin duda alguna, ambos habían sido los títeres de Katniss en aquel juego de amor en la que los únicos idiotas fueron el joven panadero y él.

—¿Por qué no? —se dijo a sí mismo, tomando uno de sus pantalones de algodón engomados en la cintura, colocándoselo rápidamente, saliendo de la alcoba rumbo a la cocina, donde Hazelle se encontraba tejiendo unos suéteres de lana, bebiendo de una taza de té—. ¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó algo extrañado al verla.

—Suelo dormir tarde, Gale… ¿La pregunta sería qué haces tú despierto?

—Los vecinos no me dejan dormir —soltó en un tono irónico y por primera vez le entregó a su madre una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Hay más de ese té? —Su madre asintió señalándole la tetera, la cual Gale tomó rápidamente sirviendo dos tazas de té, y tomando un plato con galletas, se posó frente a la puerta, pidiéndole a su madre que la abriera.

—¿Gale?... No creo que sea buena idea que te involucres.

—Tú solo abre la puerta y déjamelo todo a mí. —Su madre suspiró, abriendo la puerta, justo cuando Haymitch gritaba a viva voz desde su casa, la cual dividía la de Katniss de la que ahora le pertenecía a los Hawthorne.

—Dejen dormir, maldita sea… Era feliz cuando era el único vencedor y ahora tengo que soportarlos par de mocosos maleducados… ¿Acaso toda esta guerra no les enseñó nada? —Gale alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello—. Dejen quieto al que está quieto o iré yo mismo a callarlos. —Se escuchó algo que se caía y a Peeta disculparse en voz alta con el hombre, justo cuando un fuerte portazo volvió en penumbras todo el patio trasero, donde Gale comprendió que Katniss había cerrado la puerta trasera.

Caminó intentando maniobrar las dos tazas de té y el plato de galletas, pretendiendo no tropezar con alguna planta o cualquier juguete de sus hermanos, pasando por el patio de Haymitch hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Peeta, sentado en el suelo, observando el firmamento.

—¿Noche agitada? —Peeta alzó la vista, encontrándose con el serio pero calmo rostro de Gale.

—Ni que lo digas. —Suspiró, mientras Gale, intentó sentarse a su lado sin tirar al suelo el plato de galletas que traía sobre una de las tazas, entregándole a Peeta la otra, la cual él tomó rápidamente—. Gracias. —Apartó el plato de galletas de la taza, ofreciéndole al muchacho.

—No le pares, las mujeres son los seres más incomprensibles del mundo. —Peeta tomó una galleta, agradeciendo nuevamente su amabilidad—. El punto es, saber cómo tratarlas.

—¿Tienes un manual? —Gale no pudo contener una sincera sonrisa ante su comentario.

—No creo que exista un manual, cada una es distinta. —Dejó el plato entre él y el muchacho, tomando una de las galletas bebiendo de su taza de té—. Pero Catnip es un caso aparte. —Gale habló en voz alta, a sabiendas que la chica estaría escuchando aquella conversación, argumentando rápidamente—. No hay manual, tampoco paciencia para soportarla, ni forma de llevarla, por eso me alejé de ella, es alguien que no sabe amar y mucho menos se deja amar. —La puerta se abrió justo cuando Peeta saboreaba su taza de té, dejándola a un lado, incorporándose rápidamente.

—Yo sí sé amar, Gale. —El aludido dejó de igual modo su taza de té en el suelo, dándose su tiempo para incorporarse y tragar la galleta que se había introducido en la boca—. Solo que tú jamás entendiste mi forma de amar.

—¿Qué hay que entender, Katniss? —El calmo muchacho se acercó a ella, mientras Peeta le imitaba con cierto recelo—. ¿Qué nos amabas a los dos? —Ella no dijo nada, siendo Peeta quien le pidiera que no la incomodara—. No, Peeta, es que el problema no era que nos amaras a los dos al mismo tiempo, el problema es que jamás lo dijiste.

—Los actos dicen más que mil palabras. —Gale sonrió.

—¿Cuáles actos?... porque aquí los únicos que recibimos balazos, golpes, perdidas de nuestros seres amados por tus actos e insufribles torturas, fuimos Peeta y yo.

—Gale, ¡por favor! —Peeta le tomó del brazo, exigiéndole que no le recriminara nada.

—Si tú no le quieres soltar sus cuatros verdades a Katniss está bien, pero yo no tengo por qué callarme lo que siento. —El joven soldado comenzó a recoger los cacharros que Katniss le había arrojado a Peeta, en aquel acto de ira en contra del muchacho, siendo él quien se los arrojara a ella, espetándole en cada una de las aventadas—. Manipulas a tu antojo, engatusas a las personas, finges amar a tu conveniencia, mi mejor amiga, decías… —Siguió arrojándole los platos y las tazas de plástico, las cuales Katniss intentó evadir, moviéndose de un lado a otro—… Pero lo único que hacías era poner en mis hombros más responsabilidad de la que ya tenía a cuestas… ¿Para qué? —Detuvo su ataque, al darse cuenta que ya no había nada más que arrojar—. Para que al final te quedaras con él. —Señaló a Peeta—. Y créeme, Mellark, no tengo nada en tu contra… Al contrario, siento pena por ti.

El aludido le fulminó con la mirada, mientras Gale fue en busca de sus tazas de té a medio terminar, recogiéndolas junto al plato de galletas, girándose para encarar a Katniss, la cual le miraba con aquel rostro amoratado ante tanta rabia contenida, pero sin espetarle absolutamente nada, ya que por supuesto, no tenía nada que recriminar.

—Me retiro —notificó Gale, deteniéndose de golpe, para mirar a Katniss una vez más—. ¡Por cierto!... —Tornó el rostro afable—. Extraño cazar… ¿Quieres ir conmigo mañana al bosque? —Katniss arrojó la puerta tan fuerte que los vidrios de las ventanas se estremecieron, escuchando nuevamente las maldiciones de Haymitch a lo lejos, mientras Gale se encogió de hombros—. En fin… ¿Me acompañas, Peeta? —El rubio muchacho le miró con cierta incredulidad en sus ojos.

—¿Hablas en serio o estás siendo sarcástico como con Katniss?

—Estoy siendo sincero, hombre… ¿Qué dices? —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo… Para empezar soy muy malo cazando y no creo que Katniss… —Gale se acercó al muchacho, el cual enmudeció al verle tan cerca.

—Para empezar, no siempre tienes que hacer lo que ella diga y segundo… No sabes cazar porque ella es tan egoísta que no se ha propuesto a enseñarte. —Peeta le miró fijamente a los ojos, bajando rápidamente la mirada, sintiendo que no podía refutar su valido argumento—. Si ella en verdad quisiera enseñarte, lo hubiese hecho.

—Es que soy muy malo en eso.

—¿Quién lo dice?... ¿Ella?... Pues demostrémosle que se equivoca… Paso por ti a las seis… ¿Qué dices? —Peeta se lo pensó unos segundos, dándole una mirada de soslayo a la casa, temiendo lo que Katniss pudiese decir de ello.

—No sé…

—Vamos, hombre, mira tus manos… —El muchacho le miró algo incrédulo, sin acatar su petición—. Vamos… Míralas. —Peeta al fin lo hizo, esperando a que culminara su explicación—. Eres libre, Mellark… ya no tienes que estar esposado para no hacerle daño a Katniss. —El joven recordó todas las veces que lo tuvieron que esposar para que su trastorno ante el veneno de las rastreavispulas, no hiciera estragos en la integridad física de la chica, bajando las manos, enfocando nuevamente los ojos en Gale—. Tú decides, se aquel Peeta que se ideaba una mentira nueva delante de las cámaras para salir muy bien parado. —Se acercó aún más al muchacho, el cual alzó nuevamente el rostro para verle—. Pero esta vez, que la mentira te beneficie a ti, Peeta.

Gale comenzó a apartarse del muchacho, el cual dudó por unos segundos, respondiéndole rápidamente al capitán Hawthorne, quien ya se había adentrado al patio trasero de Haymitch.

—No soy bueno cazando.

—Yo tampoco soy bueno cocinando y no por eso me rehusaría a aprender a hacer galletas como ha aprendido mi madre. —Alzó la taza de té que sostenía el plato donde quedaba una galleta—. Sé que fuiste tú quien le enseñó, están buenas… espero que algún día me enseñes aunque terminemos quemando la cocina, porque no temo a intentarlo, tú sí… Paso por ti a las seis. —Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, escuchando una vez más la respuesta de Peeta antes de abrir la puerta.

—A las siete… me cuesta madrugar. —Gale sonrió, asintiendo a la acotación de Peeta, el cual entró rápidamente a la casa, mientras Haymitch gritaba desde su casa, justo cuando el joven soldado salió de su terreno.

—¿Gale?

—¡Señor!... —respondió el muchacho, deteniéndose en la cerca que dividía el patio de aquel hombre con el de la casa de los Hawthorne.

—Si quieres puedes irte ahora mismo a cazar, pero déjame dormir… ¿Quieres? —Gale se disculpó, retirándose al fin de su propiedad, introduciéndose en la casa, dejando los trastos en el fregadero, adentrándose rápidamente en la que sería de ahora en adelante su alcoba.

—Amigo de Peeta —soltó retomando mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con Johanna en el distrito dos—. Veremos qué sale de todo esto. —Y recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama, dejó que el cansancio del viaje lo vencería, no sin antes rememorar el irritado rostro de Katniss, lo cual lo hizo dormir con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo**

 **_ 2 _**

Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana, cuando Peeta despertó y junto a él, Katniss dormía plácidamente, recordando que la noche anterior la chica se había rehusado a compartir la cama con el muchacho, retirándose a dormir al cuarto que le había pertenecido a ella, ya que donde ambos dormían era donde la madre de la chica y Prim dormían.

 _"_ _Odio cuando haces estas cosas"_ , soltó mentalmente, observando el plácido rostro de la chica, quien se encontraba hecha un mohín sobre la cama. _"Será mejor no ir a cazar con Gale"_. Se levantó, contemplando su reloj de pulso, el cual se halló sobre la mesa de noche, percatándose de la hora. _"Ya debe estar levantado"_. Salió de la recamara completamente descalzo, en busca del teléfono para llamarle y rehusarse a ir con él justo cuando dos fuertes golpes en la puerta le hicieron dejar nuevamente el auricular sobre el aparato, encaminándose hacia la salida de enfrente.

—¿Estás listo? —Gale vestía unos jean y una camiseta negra, la cual cubrió con su chaqueta militar semiabierta y sus botas de seguridad a medio atar, donde su cabello, al parecer, solo había obtenido unas cuantas caricias con los dedos, intentando reacomodarle.

—No iré… No quiero incomodar a Katniss. —Gale rodó los ojos, deseando darle un bofetón al joven, a ver si despertaba de una vez y dejaba de ser tan sumiso y estúpido.

—Por todos los cielos, Peeta… ¿Aún no has aprendido nada? —El aludido volteó a ver al interior de la casa, para comprobar que Katniss no estuviese ya despierta—. Ya te dije que no debes dejarte manipular por Catnip.

—No es dejarme manipular por ella, la amo. —Gale sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y ella te ama a ti?... ¿Se lo has preguntado? —Peeta asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo he hecho y me ha dicho que sí.

—¿Solo te ha dicho que sí o te ha dicho que te ama? —De hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro, Katniss solo le había dicho "real" ante la pregunta que el muchacho le había hecho sobre si lo amaba o no, recibiendo de Katniss tan solo unos cuantos "yo también" cada vez que Peeta le decía que la amaba.

—¿La verdad?... —Gale asintió, esperando la respuesta a su propia interrogante—. Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Pretendió cerrar la puerta, pero Gale se lo impidió, atravesando su pie entre la puerta y el marco, mirando a espaldas de Peeta, el cual giró rápidamente la cabeza, encontrándose con el serio y somnoliento rostro de Katniss.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Invité a Peeta a cazar… Me dijo que sí anoche y ahora no quiere ir… imagino que tú tienes algo que ver en eso. —Katniss caminó hacia el sofá, subiéndose a este, cruzando las piernas sobre el mueble.

—No tenía conocimiento de ello. —Peeta miró a Gale, alzando una ceja.

—¿Ves?... Es cosa mía… No quiero ir. —Gale no dejó de ver a Katniss, quien comenzó a trenzarse el cabello.

—¿Por qué? —insistió nuevamente Gale, enfocando sus ojos en el rubio muchacho, siendo Katniss quien respondiera.

—Él no sabe cazar, Gale.

—Porque tú no le has querido enseñar. —Peeta miró a Katniss y luego a Gale, percatándose de la animadversión que sentían el uno por el otro, sin saber si dar gracias por ello o sentir pesar por aquella amistad, al parecer, ya rota.

—Espanta a todos los animales, lo viste en los juegos, no sirve para eso.

—¿La estás escuchando? —preguntó el capitán Hawthorne, mirando a Peeta—. Vamos a cazar y mostrémosle a la señorita _"yo sí sé cazar y tú no"_ que sí puedes. —El chico levantó la mirada, contemplando el inmutable rostro de Katniss, la cual siguió tejiéndose el cabello, mirándose los pies.

—Si no quieres ir porque crees que me molestaré, puedes ir, Peeta. —Él deseó que ella también fuera, pero al parecer, la chica se rehusaba a estar cerca de Gale, o a lo mejor no deseaba ir a perder el tiempo intentando cazar, mientras Peeta lo único que haría sería espantar a los animales.

—Te espero entonces. —Gale se recostó del marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

Peeta volvió a mirar a Katniss y luego a Gale, quien le sonrió señalándole la alcoba de donde había salido Katniss, pidiéndole que fuese a cambiarse, ya que se hacía tarde.

 _"_ _No se va a dar por vencido"_ , pensó, y dándole una última mirada a la chica, se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Katniss, sin deseo alguno de acompañar al muchacho y mucho menos dejarles solos en la sala, pero no había de otra, y al parecer, Gale era de los que no aceptar un no como respuesta.

* * *

Caminaron por largo rato, primero atravesando todo el distrito doce, donde se seguían haciendo las reconstrucciones y el levantamiento de una nueva casa de gobierno, a la espera de un nuevo alcalde.

Peeta por su parte no deseaba pasar por donde antes había elaborado la panadería de sus padres ya fallecidos, caminando rápidamente, sin deseo alguno de ver como removían los escombros en aquella zona.

Gale intentó sacarle conversación, aunque el chico se encontraba aún molesto con él, ya que al salir de la alcoba, Katniss y él se habían vuelto a pelear, siendo ella la que lo mandara al demonio, retirándose a la cocina, mientras Gale simplemente sonrió con ironía, pidiéndole a Peeta que se largaran de una buena vez de aquella asfixiante casa.

Se habían adentrado al bosque, Gale era quien guiaba y Peeta simplemente le seguía sin comprender aún qué demonios hacía en aquel lugar con el ex de su pareja, pensando de repente, que a lo mejor, lo que el joven soldado deseaba era vengarse de él por haber sido quien se quedara con la chica.

—Creo que ya estamos lo bastante lejos… ¿No te parece? —preguntó Peeta, observando el terreno que habían dejado atrás, donde ya no se distinguían las edificaciones del doce.

—Los animales no suelen acercarse a la ciudad… ellos están lo bastante alejados de nosotros como se les sea posible… instinto de supervivencia… ¿Lo recuerdas? —acotó Gale, girando el rostro para verle, sin dejar de caminar delante de él.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Por supuesto que lo recordaba a la perfección, justo ahora rememoraba todo lo vivido en los Juegos del Hambre, ya que, mientras que para Gale el volver al bosque le resultaba reconfortante y por demás melancólico ante los recuerdos junto a Katniss, para Peeta, estaba comenzando a ser incómodo, imaginándose a un Gale enloquecido de odios y de celos, asesinándole en aquel lugar como habían querido hacerlo los tributos de los demás distritos.

El aleteo de varios pájaros en las alturas, logró que Peeta alzará rápidamente el rostro después de agacharse, donde varios sinsajos, revolotearon sobre ellos perdiéndose de vista.

—Son solo aves, hombre… Ven… conseguí lo que buscaba. —Gale se acercó a un tronco hueco, extrayendo de él un par de arcos y varias flechas, la cuales se encontraban dentro de unos carcajes, los que al parecer, habían estado allí durante mucho tiempo—. ¡Vaya!... sí que están deteriorados, pero creo que nos servirán. —Se los entregó a Peeta, quien los examinó, imaginando que uno de ellos había sido el de Katniss, mientras que el otro era el de Gale, sintiéndose incómodo ante aquellas pertenencias que le recordaban la estrecha amistad entre su pareja y el capitán Hawthorne.

 _"_ _No entiendo por qué no puedes decir que no, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero"_ , se dijo mentalmente el muchacho, sintiéndose tan incómodo, que por unos segundos estuvo a punto de vomitar.

—Aquí esta —acotó Gale, dejando de examinar el tronco hueco, sacando unas cuantas cuerdas, colocándoselas sobre sus hombros—. Ven, vamos. —Gale se incorporó, retomando su andar, después de quitarle uno de los juegos de arquería, acomodándose el carcaj en el hombro junto a las cuerdas.

Peeta le imitó, pasándose la correa del carcaj por el brazo, examinando el arco, el cual se encontraba roído y deteriorado por el pasar del tiempo, siguiendo a Gale, quien le llevaba unos cuantos metros de distancia, escuchando a su izquierda unos pasos, que al parecer, le seguían.

Volteó rápidamente el rostro, sacando una de las flechas, intentando acomodarlas en el arco, pero el chico jamás había utilizado aquella arma, mirando a todos lados en busca de quien le seguía, pero no había nadie.

—¿Peeta? —llamó Gale al asustado muchacho, el cual giró violentamente el rostro, observando a su compañero de caza, percatándose de una sombra que cruzó de un árbol a otro en la distancia a espaldas de Gale.

—Cuidado —gritó alzando el arco, intentando sostener la flecha entre sus dedos, estirando el cable para disparar, el cual terminó reventándose, golpeando la mejilla de Peeta, quien soltó rápidamente el arma, cubriéndose el rostro.

—Por todos los cielos —exclamó asustado Gale, quien corrió hacía él, soltando su arco, intentado acceder al rostro del muchacho, el cual había caído de rodillas al suelo—. ¿Peeta?... Mírame, por favor… deja que te revise. —El rubio joven se quejó de dolor, intentando apartar sus temblorosas manos del rostro, donde Gale pudo contemplar el latigazo que el cable le había atinado en la mejilla—. Madre mía, por poco te da en el ojo. —El lastimado muchacho, inhaló y exhaló el aire rápidamente, intentando contener un posible llanto delante de Gale, pero el golpe había dolido lo suficiente como para humedecer sus tiernos ojos azules.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien —alegó el muchacho, mirándose las manos, las cuales se habían manchado de sangre, recordando los primeros Juegos del Hambre, donde había tenido que asesinar a aquella chica que había cometido la estupidez de encender una fogata, tan solo para hacerles creer a los profesionales que él podía asesinar a sangre fría y hacerse su aliado.

—¡Hey!... ¿Chico amoroso? —Peeta volteó a ver a todos lados en busca de aquella voz, sintiendo que el alma se le iba al suelo, ya que así le llamaba irónicamente el difunto Cato, el joven del distrito dos.

—Quédate quieto, hombre, déjame revisarte. —Gale intentó limpiar el latigazo con la manga de su chaqueta, para ver la profundidad de la herida, pero Peeta se lo dificultó al intentar apartarse de él, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó, intentando apartarse de Gale, observando cada árbol, cada lugar, donde una nueva sombra reapareció, esfumándose entre la maleza—. Allí… —Señaló Peeta a la distancia, donde Gale giró rápidamente el rostro para ver lo que el aterrado muchacho le mostraba, observando a todos lados.

—¿Qué?... No veo nada, Peeta… —El chico se había olvidado del golpe, incluso del dolor, enfocando sus ojos a la distancia, escuchando el canto de los sinsajos, lo cual Peeta escuchó como aquel silbido de Rue, acompañado de una detonación, sin saber si aquello era el cañón que daba la señal de un nuevo muerto sobre la arena de juego o el disparo de los agentes de la paz al asesinar a aquel hombre del distrito once, ya que todo lo que él estaba padeciendo era tan solo producto de su atormentada imaginación.

—No quiero estar aquí… No quiero… No quiero… —Peeta aferró con fuerza la chaqueta del capitán Hawthorne, el cual observó completamente perplejo, como _"el chico del pan"_ , como Gale siempre se había referido al joven Mellark, se quebró enfrente de él, temblando y llorando rogándole que le sacara de aquel lugar.

—Cálmate, Peeta… Aquí no hay nadie. —Un trueno retumbó por todo el bosque, lo que hizo que Peeta se arrojara a los brazos de Gale, el cual alzó rápidamente los suyos a modo de rendición, observando al chico, sin pretensión alguna de alejarle, pero tampoco de corresponder al abrazo—. Aamm… Es solo un trueno, creo que va a llover. —Pero para Peeta no era solo un trueno, él había rememorado el relámpago que inició todo aquel pandemónium en la arena de los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre, lo cual lo había separado de Katniss y los demás, convirtiéndole en un prisionero del Capitolio a manos de Snow.

Peeta abrió raudo los ojos, percatándose de cómo aferraba a Gale, apartándose rápidamente de él, al punto de empujarle, lo que hizo que el joven soldado trastabillara hacia atrás, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

—Lo… Lo siento —se disculpó, sin poder evitar ruborizarse, mirando al suelo.

—Tranquilo, hombre… —Volvió a relampaguear, justo cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a sentir el leve rocío que cayó entre las ramas de los árboles—. Será mejor que regresemos, no creo que haya buen tiempo para cazar y tampoco creo que mejore. —acotó Gale observando el cielo, donde pobladas nubes negras, amenazaron con un torrencial aguacero—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gale, y aunque al principio le valía madre lo que le ocurriera al muchacho, ahora se encontraba realmente preocupado por él, sintiendo que aquella preocupación era tan solo al imaginar a Katniss culpándole de aquel golpe que el chico se había dado en el rostro.

—Estoy bien… De seguro Haymitch tendrá algo para curarme. —Gale asintió, sonriéndole para que se sintiera más tranquilo, sin dejar de caminar de vuelta a la ciudad, donde sintió que Peeta ya no le seguía, volteando a ver que lo había detenido.

El joven a sus espaldas se había quedado inmóvil, observando fijamente un punto alto en la distancia, lo cual Gale intentó seguir, agudizando su visión, percatándose de lo que había en lo alto de un árbol, volteando a ver nuevamente a Peeta.

—Es un panal de abejas común y corriente, Peeta… No son rastreavispulas. —Pero el chico no pudo caminar de nuevo, de hecho estaba petrificado observando aquella cosa, donde su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada, imaginando aquella cosa caer al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, donde un gran número de rastreavispulas se arrojaron sobre él, aunque por supuesto, Gale no lo veía.

—No… —gritó completamente aterrado, arrojando el carcaj al suelo, corriendo a gran velocidad, donde Gale hizo lo mismo, soltando todo lo que traía encima, corriendo tras el enloquecido joven, el cual zarandeó sus brazos, como si intentara espantar algo que no estaba.

—Peeta… Peeta… Detente… —Pero el chico no se detuvo, hasta tropezar con las raíces que sobresalían de algunos de los árboles, cayendo al suelo, mientras la lluvia comenzó a caer y Gale se arrojó a su lado, tomándole fuertemente de los brazos intentando calmar aquel repentino ataque de pánico, lo cual le hizo acreedor de varios golpes, ante el intento del joven Mellark de espantar las rastreavispulas—. No hay nada, Peeta… Mírame. —Lo zarandeó con fuerza, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. No hay nada… solo estamos tú y yo… mírame, maldita sea.

El aturdido muchacho abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el pálido rostro de Gale, el cual se encontraba tan asustado como Peeta, aunque por razones completamente distintas.

—No hay nada… ya no más rastreavispulas, no más juegos, no más arena, no más mutos, aquí no hay nada, nada… —En cada acotación zarandeó nuevamente al chico, el cual comenzó a llorar, aunque Gale no se percató de ello hasta ver los enrojecidos ojos de Peeta, ya que la lluvia había empapado su agraciado rostro—. Mírame —exigió nuevamente el capitán Hawthorne, donde al fin el alterado muchacho alzó la vista, contemplando su humedecido rostro—. Debes calmarte… ¿Está bien? —Peeta asintió intentando levantarse, siendo Gale quien le ayudara a incorporarse.

—Lo siento, no… no estoy bien.

—Eso lo estoy viendo. —Gale frunció el ceño, estudiando cada gesto del muchacho, el cual intentó apartar sus húmedos cabellos del rostro.

—Aún despierto asustado entre horrendas pesadillas… —comentó Peeta, retomando su andar—. En otras es Katniss quien me despierta gritando. —Gale le siguió muy de cerca, intentando apurar el paso, ya que la lluvia había comenzado a hacerse más fuerte.

—No debe ser fácil para ninguno de los dos. —Peeta no dijo nada, dándole una rápida mirada de soslayo a Gale, el cual no dejó de verle ni por un segundo—. Yo a veces sueño con los mutos del Capitolio, los que mataron a Finnick y en otras despierto creyendo que nos están atacando como cuando bombardearon el doce. —Gale miró al cielo, percatándose de los fuertes truenos y el torrencial aguacero que se les venía encima, donde fuertes vientos sacudieron los árboles, los cuales parecían cernirse sobre ellos—. Corre, Peeta… corre… —le exigió el joven soldado, asiéndole de la chaqueta que traía, abriéndose paso entre la maleza.

Ambos sabían que no podían escapar, estaban bastante lejos de la ciudad, temiendo que algún rayo les cayera encima, siendo Gale quien tomara la decisión de desviarse, rumbo a las ruinas, donde él y Katniss habían conversado sobre irse junto del distrito doce y dejar todo atrás.

—Por aquí —le exigió Gale, escuchando un fuerte estallido sobre uno de los árboles cercanos, percatándose de como uno de los rayos había alcanzado a un enorme árbol de cedro, donde varias ramas se encendieron en llamas, cayendo muy cerca de ellos, siendo Gale quien se arrojara sobre Peeta, cubriéndole ante un posible accidente—. Levántate, rápido.

Exigió él en un tono autoritario, ya que aquello era normal en Gale, era el capitán de un escuadrón y eso lo hacía tomar decisiones rápidas y por demás acertadas, donde cada minuto cuenta.

—Allí… corre… —Gale señaló unas ruinas a la distancia, las cuales eran cubiertas por la maleza, aquella que comenzó a abrirse paso entre los escombros de lo que antes había sido una muy fuerte edificación o eso pensó Gale, ya que aún se encontraban de pie algunas paredes, al igual que una chimenea, aunque el techo amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento, donde Gale rogó que no llegase aún dicho momento.

Entraron al mismo tiempo y entre ambos intentaron cerrar la roída puerta, la cual terminó desprendiéndose, cayéndoles a ambos encima ante el fuerte viento que azotó todo el bosque.

—¿Se está cayendo el cielo a pedazos o qué diantres? —preguntó Gale, intentando levantarse, quitándole la puerta a Peeta de encima, el cual se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de colocar nuevamente aquella cosa en su lugar—. Pásame unas tablas… allí. —Señaló hacía uno de los rincones, donde Peeta corrió para tomar varias, atravesándolas entre la puerta y el marco, mientras que Gale, afianzó otras entre estas y el suelo, logrando estabilizarla en su puesto.

—Listo… creo que allí quedó. —Ambos se encontraban agitados y empapados de pie a cabeza, observando todo aquel lugar, el cual se iluminaba a cada tanto entre los relámpagos que azotaban el bosque, donde a pesar de ser tan solo las diez de la mañana, se había obscurecido ante la fuerte tormenta.

—Jamás hubiese imaginado esto, sino no te hubiese insistido en venir —acotó Gale, sacándose la empapada chaqueta militar, sacudiéndola enérgicamente.

—Nadie sabía que esto iba a ocurrir —argumentó Peeta, recostándose de una de las paredes, intentando controlar su agitada respiración—. Si yo hubiese sabido que me atacarían los recuerdos, jamás hubiese venido. —Gale dejó su chaqueta sobre la chimenea, intentando esquivar una de las tantas goteras que había en aquel lugar, acercándose al muchacho.

—Lo siento, no fue esa mi intención, en verdad quería enseñarte a cazar, de hecho, la propuesta sigue en pie, solo que antes adquiriremos un mejor equipo de caza y trataremos de que sea con un mejor clima… ¿Vale? —Peeta, alzó el rostro para ver a Gale, quien volvió a blandir su mejor sonrisa, logrando que el joven panadero le correspondiera de la misma manera, sonriéndole sinceramente, asintiendo a su invitación—. Bien… ahora a esperar a que escampe. —Y dicho eso se sentó junto a Peeta, el cual le miró por unos segundos, sentándose lentamente a su lado sin dejar de verle.

 _"_ _No, sin duda no quiere matarte, de ser así ya lo hubiese hecho, me protegió hasta de mis propios miedos"_ , pensó sin dejar de verle, mientras Gale se frotaba las manos entre sí, intentando calentárselas. _"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora eres tan amable?... jamás me hablaste en el colegio, jamás lo hiciste en la panadería… ¿Por qué ahora quieres ser mi amigo?"_. Elucubró en aquella posibilidad, ser amigo de Gale, algo que sin duda jamás pasó por su mente.

—No sé tú, pero yo tuve una muy mala noche… tengo un par de vecinos que dan lata y viven gritándose y arrojándose los trastos. —Gale intentó no reír, pero una leve mueca en sus carnosos labios, dejó ver que intentaba hacerse el gracioso con el muchacho—. Así que trataré de dormir un poco. —Cerró sus ojos, y colocando los brazos sobre sus flexionadas rodillas, echó su cabeza hacia atrás intentando dormir, aunque el frío se lo dificultaba.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no ser amigos?... Él ya no ama a Katniss… eso es más que obvio"_. Recordó cuando él y la chica terminaron insultándose en la sala, donde Katniss lo mandó al demonio y Gale simplemente le exigió a Peeta largarse de aquel lugar. _"A Kat no le agradará esto, pero…"_. Contempló al imperturbable muchacho, el cual comenzó a cabecear. _"Jamás he tenido amigos, salvo Haymitch"_. Gale abrió los ojos, volteando el rostro para verle.

—¿Todo bien? —Peeta asintió, y abrazándose a sí mismo, se frotó los brazos, cerrando sus ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tal y como Gale lo había hecho, el cual lo miró por unos segundos, tomando nuevamente su pose de descanso intentando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ambos se habían sumergido en un sueño profundo, donde Gale comenzó a soñar con Johanna, imaginándole entre sus brazos, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo al percibir el calor que la chica emanaba, ya que él sentía morirse de frío, mientras Peeta lo hacía con Katniss, la cual él sintió que le estaba cubriendo con sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

 _"_ _Nada como estar en casa"_ , pensó Peeta, aferrándose más al torso de Katniss en sus sueños, mientras Gale acarició el corto cabello de Johanna, la cual se removió entre sus brazos, hundiendo aún más el rostro en su pecho.

 _"_ _Fue mejor así, volver al distrito dos contigo, Johanna"_ , pensó Gale en su profunda inconsciencia, imaginándose rumbo a alguna misión dentro de uno de los aerodeslizadores, ya que sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar a la distancia varios truenos, lo que percibió como turbulencia.

El joven soldado montó su pierna derecha sobre el cuerpo de Johanna, y esta a su vez introdujo la suya entre las dos extremidades inferiores del capitán, el cual acarició la espalda de la chica, mientras que el cuerpo que Gale aferraba se estremeció entre sus brazos, haciéndose un mohín junto a él.

—Mmm… ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó entre dormido y despierto, frotando nuevamente la espalda de la chica, la cual asintió con la voz algo ronca, imaginando que a lo mejor, el frío que hacía le había resfriado—. Ya vas a ver cómo te caliento. —Echó hacía atrás el cuerpo que le acompañaba, recostándose sobre él, besándole el cuello—. ¿Te gusta? —Pero la respuesta a ello fue un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, lo cual le hizo despertar bruscamente, apretándose sus partes nobles ante el intenso dolor.

—Maldito bastardo… ¿Qué haces? —Peeta, se limpió el cuello, justo donde Gale le había besado y donde aún sentía sus cálidos y húmedos labios.

—Me lleva el demonio… —soltó Gale, apretándose aún más fuerte los genitales, intentando que aquel intenso dolor no se extendiera más de lo que ya lo había hecho—. Estaba soñando con Johanna.

—Y yo con Katniss… pensé que… —Por unos segundos ambos se miraron las caras, comprendiendo que cada caricia, cada abrazo y aquel delicioso calor que despedían sus cuerpos, se lo habían entregado el uno al otro, donde Peeta se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras Gale se sintió no solo adolorido en su entrepierna, sino también en su orgullo de macho—. Dime que no me besaste

—¿Aparte del beso en el cuello? —Gale negó con la cabeza, intentando sentarse, aún adolorido, mientras Peeta se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No, no, no… —Se recostó en contra de la pared, sin dejar de cubrir su rostro, el cual estaba amoratado de tanta vergüenza—. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Crees que para mí no? —preguntó Gale, limpiándose los labios, al sentir aún en ellos el sabor almizclado del cuello de Peeta, el cual sabía a esencia de vainilla y levadura, ligados con el sabor corporal del muchacho—. No es para nada gratificante el saber que estuve a punto de besarme contigo. —Peeta apartó al fin sus temblorosas manos del rostro, fulminando al joven soldado con la mirada.

—Te me subiste encima.

—Ya te dije que pensé que eras Johanna —espetó Gale de muy mal humor, gateando hacia la pared para recostarse igual que Peeta—. Me has golpeado fuerte. —Pero no había sido así, Peeta simplemente había alzado la pierna intentado quítaselo de encima, al darse cuenta que no era Katniss sino Gale, el cual sintió que aquel dolor no se iría nunca, pero de lo que él no se percataba era que el dolor se había intensificado al encontrarse excitado.

—¿Pues qué querías que hiciera?... Estabas sobre mi y tu boca… —Le dio una fugaz mirada, sintiendo que el calor en sus mejillas se intensificaban al recordar como justo al despertar, Gale besó muy tierna y seductoramente su cuello—. Dios mío… No… —Arrastró la "o" como si intentara enfatizar aquella negativa, ante lo que su cuerpo había sentido, ya que Peeta, lo que lo mantenía completamente avergonzado, era que sus partes nobles se habían tensado, lo que Gale por supuesto no sabía.

Gale volvió a su postura inicial, recostado en la pared con sus brazos sobre sus flexionadas rodillas, pensando en que momento ambos habían terminado recostados sobre el suelo, uno en brazos del otro, mientras Peeta no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por la dolorosa excitación que sentía, deseando que el frío viento que se colaba por las ventanas, calmara su erección.

—Júrame que no le dirás esto a nadie.

—Claro que no… ¿Por quién me tomas? —preguntó Peeta, el cual también había flexionado sus rodillas, tratando de que el chico a su lado no notara su erección.

Gale cerró los ojos, intentando controlar aquella tensión en su entrepierna, abriendo rápidamente los ojos, al percatarse que ya no dolía y que aquella molestia en sus partes nobles lo causaba algo más.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. —Se levantó raudo del suelo, sintiendo que aquel intenso dolor volvía, intentando contener una puteada, tomando rápidamente su chaqueta.

—Pero aún llueve —acotó Peeta, tratando de darle tiempo a su erecto pene a que volviera a su estado flácido.

—No importa, ya no está relampagueando y tampoco hay viento fuerte, solo está cayendo una leve llovizna, a lo mejor no se detenga en todo el día y no esperaré a que comience una nueva tormenta. —Peeta pensó que Gale tenía razón, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, dándole la espalda al joven soldado, el cual había hecho lo mismo con él, acomodando, según Gale, su chaqueta y donde ambos en realidad, lo que intentaban era reacomodar sus genitales para que el uno no se percatara de la erección del otro y viceversa—. Listo —acotó Gale, girándose justo cuando Peeta lo hacía, sin pretensión alguna de verle a la cara—. Nos vamos.

Ambos se acercaron a la salida, quitando todas las tablas y apartando la puerta a un lado, recostándola sobre la pared, saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar, donde el frío y la lluvia, lograron al fin controlar sus insufribles erecciones, subiendo las cremalleras de sus chaquetas, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos.

 _"_ _Esto era lo que te faltaba, Gale… Excitarte con el chico del pan"_. Negó con la cabeza, abriéndose paso entre la húmeda y poblada maleza, la cual había crecido más de lo habitual a causa de las lluvias constantes en el doce. _"Si Peeta se hubiese dado cuenta de tu erección, quedas como un completo desviado"_. Bufó por la nariz, cerrando sus ojos pesadamente, abriéndoles nuevamente intentando no voltear a ver al muchacho, quien caminaba a su lado.

Siguieron caminando un largo rato en silencio, intentando salir del bosque, donde al parecer, lo que había ocurrido tan solo unos instantes, tenía más preocupado a Peeta que sus terroríficos recuerdos de los Juegos del Hambre, dándole fugaces miradas de soslayos a Gale, el cual no decía ni una sola palabra.

 _"_ _¡Amigo de Gale!"_. Rodó los ojos, sintiéndose estúpido ante aquella vaga apreciación de una posible amistad entre ellos dos. _"Por poco pasas a ser algo más que su amigo"_. Le dio una rápida mirada, percatándose de que Gale hacía lo mismo, donde ambos voltearon rápidamente el rostro, evadiéndose las miradas.

 _"_ _Idiota"_ , soltaron mentalmente al mismo tiempo, refiriéndose a ellos mismos.

 _"_ _Serás idiota, viniste aquí con la intención de vengarte de Katniss, pero no al punto de terminar quitándole el novio"_ , pensó Gale, sintiéndose miserable.

 _"_ _Eso es lo que eres, un completo idiota creyendo que pueden ser amigos"_ , elucubró Peeta, enfocando su visión a la distancia, donde al fin contempló la alambrada, sintiéndose mejor al llegar al distrito, llevando su mano derecha involuntariamente hasta su cuello, frotándose justo donde Gale le había besado.

—Deberíamos apurar el paso, aún falta atravesar todo el distrito hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores. —Peeta asintió a las palabras de Gale, dejando de acariciarse el cuello, comenzando a caminar rápidamente, saliendo al fin del bosque, chapoteando entre los charcos de agua que se habían hecho en el suelo de concreto.

Pasaron por las construcciones, las cuales habían tenido que ser detenidas ante el mal clima, donde un gran número de riachuelos se habían formado entre los escombros, donde al parecer, el agua intentaba buscar su escape de entre las destruidas edificaciones, pasando justo por donde se había encontrado la panadería, en donde Peeta contempló estupefacto, un húmedo papel que corrió junto con el agua, deteniéndose entre algunas cuantas piedras, percatándose de la fecha inscrita, junto a dos nombres escritos en perfecta caligrafía.

—¿Peeta? —llamó Gale al inmutable joven, el cual alzó rápidamente la mirada, tratando que la opresión en su pecho no le ahogara, mirando nuevamente el rectangular trozo de papel, suspirando pesadamente para contener las intensas ganas de llorar—. ¿Ocurre algo? —Se acercó a él y contempló lo que el chico veía, agachándose rápidamente para recogerlo.

—No… Déjalo allí… —Pero el capitán Hawthorne ya le había tomado entre sus dedos, justo cuando el rubio joven se apartó de Gale, quien giró el trozo de papel mojado, encontrándose con los rostros de los padres de Peeta.

—Son tus padres.

—Sé que son mis padres —gritó y justo al girarse, le palmeó la mano para que la foto cayera al suelo—. He dicho que la dejes allí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Gale, completamente extrañado.

—Porque no quiero nada que me los recuerde. —Apretó las manos en un puño, temblando descontroladamente, donde sus ojos se volvieron a enrojecer ante un inminente ataque de llanto—. Porque no me quiero aferrar a los recuerdos, porque simplemente no quiero pensar que estoy solo.

—No estás solo, Peeta. —Pero el aludido bufó por la nariz, sacudiendo los brazos a modo de hastío alejándose de Gale, el cual se agachó rápidamente, recogiendo la foto que había dejado caer ante el golpe que el joven Mellark le había propinado en las manos para que le soltara—. ¡Vamos, hombre!... Tienes a Katniss. —Peeta se detuvo bruscamente encarando nuevamente a Gale, quien se escondió la foto en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Es en serio?... —Le miró fijamente esperando respuesta, pero Gale no dijo nada—. No soy idiota, Gale… Sé de sobra que solo soy el premio de consolación de Katniss… si tú no te hubieses quedado en el distrito dos y yo me hubiese quedado en el Capitolio, ella estaría contigo… ¿Lo recuerdas?... Tú mismo lo dijiste "Ella elegirá a la persona con la que no puede sobrevivir sino esta a su lado", tú sabías que podías vivir sin ella, fui yo quien volvió… —Las lágrimas surcaron su enrojecido rostro, el cual mostró la rabia y el dolor que le carcomía internamente—. Fui yo quien no pudo soportar el estar sin ella, soy yo el cobarde, el que no tiene a nadie, el pobre chico huérfano del distrito doce.

—No fuiste el único que perdió a su familia. —Peeta tragó forzadamente, sintiendo que aquel nudo en su garganta no le permitía respirar—. Pero tú has decidido seguir adelante y no aferrarte al pasado, eso es bueno. —Se acercó a él, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Lo que no es sano para ninguno de los dos es que sigan utilizándose como una venda, un parche para cubrir las carencias del otro. —Gale observó como al chico le temblaba el labio interior, sintiendo verdadero pesar por él.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

—Ser independiente, dejar de esconderte tras las faldas de Katniss… Por eso te invité a cazar, y aunque todo haya salido mal, prometo enseñarte si tú me lo permites. —Peeta observó absorto el suelo, sintiendo un fuerte anhelo de que le abrazaran, de que le contuvieran y lo hicieran sentir apreciado, ya que desde que se había alejado de sus padres, la única persona que le había dado cariño, sincero o no, había sido Katniss.

Levantó la mirada, contemplando a Gale, el cual esperó una acotación a sus palabras, pero el chico simplemente comenzó a llorar una vez más, cerrando sus ojos, bajando nuevamente la mirada, percibiendo como Gale le aferró de la chaqueta, halándole con fuerzas hacía él, abrazándose al muchacho.

—Ya está, hombre… No llores. —Peeta se afianzó de su torso, apretado la chaqueta del joven soldado, quien miró a todos lados agradeciendo que no había nadie cerca, percatándose que había dejado de llover por completo—. ¿Te digo algo? —le preguntó, pero Peeta no dejó de llorar, aferrándose a su chaqueta por la parte de atrás—. Mi mamá te aprecia y no por lo que hiciste por ella, en serio te aprecia. —El lloroso muchacho comenzó a apartarse lentamente de él para verle a la cara—. Cuando me llevó a tu alcoba me dijo que no tocara nada de lo que te pertenece, que si por ella fuera me haría dormir en el sofá o con Rory porque tiene la certeza de que algún día tú volverás a esa casa.

—¿Por qué cree eso? —preguntó entre sollozos, intentando limpiarse el rostro, sin lastimarse el latigazo que tenía en la mejilla.

—Porque ella siente lo mismo que yo. —Gale posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del serio y triste muchacho, mientras su izquierda le asía del cuello, justo donde le había besado, haciéndole sentir nuevamente avergonzado—. Que tú y Katniss no duraran mucho tiempo juntos. —Peeta elucubró en todo aquello, bajando la mirada, contemplando las enlodadas botas de Gale, alzando nuevamente el rostro, observando como el sonriente soldado le miraba, inclinando la cabeza.

—No vas a besarme de nuevo… ¿Cierto? —Gale tornó el rostro serio o eso intentó, donde la mueca de sus labios delató una débil sonrisa, logrando contagiar a Peeta, el cual soltó una risita burlona, haciéndose acreedor de un zape por parte de Gale.

—Gracioso. —Comenzó a caminar, introduciendo nuevamente las manos dentro de su chaqueta, percibiendo la humedecida foto, pensando en guardarla entre las pertenencias de Peeta por si el chico cambiaba de opinión y deseaba conservarla.

—¿Te molestaste?... Lo siento… —se disculpó, alcanzándole al trote, mientras Gale negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy molesto… —Siguió caminando mientras Peeta le seguía, sin dejar de verle—. Solo decepcionado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven Mellark, sin dejar de seguirle.

—Porque pensé que serías tú quien me besaría. —Peeta le atestó un manotazo en el brazo, lo que Gale correspondió con un empujón, donde ambos comenzaron a reír ante las bromas del otro, golpeándose y empujándose al mismo tiempo, terminando aquel jugueteo con una carrera, justo cuando llegaron a la entrada principal de la Aldea de los Vencedores, deteniéndose frente a la casa de Haymitch, llegando al mismo tiempo.

—Te gané —notificó Peeta, señalando a Gale.

—En tus sueños, panadero. —Aquello por su puesto lo había dicho en broma, sonriéndole al muchacho.

—¿Peeta? —llamó Katniss a su pareja saliendo de la casa, justo cuando Haymitch salió de la suya y la madre de Gale se asomó por la ventana, lo que ambos muchachos contemplaron algo asombrados.

—Me siento como si estuviese rodeado por los agentes de la paz —acotó el capitán Hawthorne en un tono irónico, siendo Haymitch quien hablara, mientras Peeta intentaba no reírse ante la visión de Gale ante los hechos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? —Y justo al hacer la pregunta, Katniss se posó a su lado, observando la marca en su mejilla, la cual casi da en su ojo.

—Dios mío… ¿Qué te pasó? —Miró a Peeta y luego a Gale, donde su rostro de susto se transformó en molestia en cuestión de segundos.

—Dilo —retó Gale a la chica, la cual mantuvo aferrado a Peeta del brazo sin dejar de fulminar a su ex amigo con la mirada—. Anda, dilo… crees que yo se lo hice… No me extrañaría, justo pensé eso cuando él mismo se lastimó. —Katniss, volteó a ver a Peeta, el cual asintió a las palabras de Gale.

—Me golpeé con tu arco. —Haymitch le tomó del mentón, apretando los labios para no reír ante aquello.

—Mmm… No es gran cosa… tengo algo que te dejara sin rastro de eso. —Miró a Gale y luego a Peeta, enfocando al final sus ojos en Katniss—. Pues al parecer fue tu culpa, preciosa… por dejar mal ubicado juguetes que pueden lastimar a niños, animales indefensos y jovencitos con atrofia cerebral. —Peeta fulminó al, ahora, sobrio hombre, el cual sonrió ampliamente—. Te he dicho que con los juguetes de los mayores no se juega, niño. —Gale rió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Peeta, quien fue rodeado por los hombros por el sonriente ex-mentor, quien comenzó a guiarlo hasta su casa—. Ven, vamos a curarte.

—No es gracioso —acotó Peeta, sacudiéndose el brazo de Haymitch.

—¡Oh!... por supuesto que no… Es gracioso cuando eres tú el que se burla de alguien más… No te molestes y ven aquí. —Y llevándoselo consigo, se introdujo en la casa, no sin antes soltar al muchacho, el cual volteó a ver a Gale y este a su vez le miraba sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿La propuesta sigue en pie? —Gale asintió—. Bien… Adiós. —Ambos alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo, despidiéndose el uno del otro, sin poder dejar de verse, donde ambos sentía aquella afinidad que había comenzado a creer entre ellos, siendo Haymitch quien cerrara la puerta, no sin antes acotar a toda aquella interacción entre ellos.

—Tendrán que viajar al Capitolio, aquí en el doce el matrimonio entre hombres no es legal.

—¡Oh! Cállate, Haymitch —exigió de muy mal humor el joven Mellark, mientras Gale no dejo de reír, soltándole a Katniss.

—Suele ser bastante impertinente, pero no se puede negar que también es muy gracioso. —Rió, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos, girando el rostro hacía la casa de Peeta, contemplando que su madre seguía en la ventana.

—No sé a qué estás jugando.

—No estoy jugando a nada, Catnip. —Gale tornó el rostro serio, espetándole a Katniss, volviendo a girar la cabeza al frente—. Si no te cabe en la cabeza que solo volví por mi familia y no por ti, es tu problema. —Se acercó un poco más, escuchando como su madre le llamaba—. Peeta me cae bien, sin duda alguna hubiésemos sido muy buenos amigos, lástima que estabas tú de por medio para que eso jamás ocurriera. —Katniss le fulminó con la mirada—. Pero la vida siempre nos da segundas oportunidades y no la desperdiciaré contigo… lo nuestro quedó en el pasado y no volverá nunca más.

—Vete al demonio. —Pero Gale simplemente se giró sobre sus pies, y como si Katniss no estuviese allí, se dirigió hasta la que, por ahora, sería su casa, sintiendo una dicha que jamás pensó sentir, al lograr incomodar tanto a la chica, que no supo si la erección en su entrepierna era la misma que había obtenido en las ruinas ante la confusión entre la realidad y los sueños, o era de simple disfrute morboso y malintencionado de verla pagar todo el mal que les había hecho a ambos por jugar con sus sentimientos.

Entró a la casa, no sin antes darse cuenta de cómo Katniss irrumpió bruscamente en la de Haymitch, imaginando que pagaría la rabia con Peeta, exigiéndole que no se acercara más él, o peor aun, que le prohibiera ir nuevamente de caza, deseando que todo lo que había ocurrido hoy despertara al joven Mellark y se diera cuenta que para Katniss él solo era su "peor es nada".

—Gale… No creo que…

—No, mamá, en serio no estoy para regaños… Estoy cansado, quiero tomar un baño y dormir, fue un desastre todo este día. —Besó la frente de su madre y acarició el cabello a su hermanita menor, alejándose de la sala, introduciéndose en la alcoba del joven Mellark, sacándose la foto de los padres del muchacho, dejándola sobre la mesa de noche para que terminara de secarse, buscando su bolso.

Le abrió y sacó un holográfono, dejándole sobre la mesa junto a la foto de los Mellark, encendiéndole rápidamente, donde una luz azul iluminó el aparato, soltando apremiante.

—Johanna Mason. —El holográfono emitió un sonido digital, como el de una puerta de seguridad al ser desactivada, donde la imagen de la joven soldado no se hizo esperar, la cual se proyectó como un holograma.

—¡Vaya!... Ya me tenías preocupada… ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó la chica, sonriéndole socarronamente.

—Seguí tu consejo.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella rápidamente.

—Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo. —Johanna sonrió, frotándose el cabello como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba ser coqueta.

—Genial… Mientras mantengas a la descerebrada alejada de tu entrepierna y a Peeta de tu lado, todo saldrá como queremos. —Gale miró nuevamente la foto de los padres del chico, rememorando el momento en que el joven panadero no pudo más, rompiéndose en mil pedazos frente él.

—Necesito un favor tuyo.

—El que quieras —respondió ella, arrojándole un beso.

—Envíame un par de ballestas… No como la mía, una común y corriente pero de buena calidad, junto a varios carcaj, cuerdas y todo lo necesario para acampar en el bosque. —Johanna frunció el ceño al escuchar su petición, imaginando a Gale cazando con Katniss, sintiendo que la úlcera ante la rabia le carcomía el estómago.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó intentando no sonar celosa, aunque estaba que se la llevaba el diablo de tanta rabia.

—Quiero ir a cazar con Peeta… hoy fuimos, pero el clima nos estropeó todo el día y no teníamos el equipo apropiado. —Johanna sonrió asintiéndole más que encantada.

—Mañana mismo te llegará todo, bebé… Tú déjamelo a mí.

—Soy capitán Hawthorne para ti, Johanna.

—No dices lo mismo cuando te llamo bebé mientras brinco sobre tu miembro. —Gale cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, rindiéndose ante aquello—. Tú sigue haciéndote amiguísimo de Peeta, que yo prometo suministrarte todos los recursos. —El joven soldado asintió, agradeciendo su ayuda—. No me lo agradezcas, bello… nada me llena más de dicha que el saber que esa estúpida se quedará sin el pan dulce de Peeta y sin el trozo de salami que es mi adorado capitán. —Gale apretó los labios para no reír, respondiendo en un tono serio.

—Por ahora es todo… Cambio y fuera, soldado Mason. —Y al decir "cambio y fuera", el aparato desconectó la conexión, apagándole rápidamente, volviendo a guardarle en el bolso, tomando la foto entre sus dedos, recostándose en la cama matrimonial, contemplando la imagen.

 _"_ _Te pareces a tu padre"_ , pensó al ver al panadero con el que tantas veces había negociado las ardillas que él cazaba para cambiarlas por pan recién horneado. _"Tu madre en cambio tenía cara de bruja, pobre hombre"_. Recordó una de las tantas veces que la insufrible mujer intentó hacer desistir a su marido de adquirir aquellos asquerosos roedores, como ella les llamaba a dichos animales, sonriendo ante la cara de pocos amigos de la vieja y la del señor Mellark intentando convivir con semejante bruja.

Dejó la foto sobre la mesa de noche, y cerrando los ojos, intentó descansar un rato, sin tan siquiera pretender quitarse las botas, donde el mal día, al parecer, lo había desgastado tanto física como anímicamente, recordando una vez más el momento en el que se había recostado sobre Peeta, besándole el cuello.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo rabia consigo mismo, e intentando olvidar aquel momento y el sabor de la piel de Peeta, se hizo un mohín de medio lado sobre la cama, intentando borrar de su mente todo lo que había ocurrido en las ruinas, pero al parecer, su entrepierna, se rehusaba a olvidar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo**

 **_ 3 _**

Aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, Gale despertó al recibir un mensaje por su comunicuff personal, donde Johanna le notificó que pronto llegaría todo lo que él le había pedido.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, varios paracaídas no solo se dejaron ver, también escuchar, ya que aquellos emitían un cierto sonido de alerta, lo cual hizo salir a Gale, y al mismo tiempo a Katniss, quien salió por la puerta trasera de su casa, armada con un arco y una flecha, observando descender los paquetes, mientras Gale la miró con cierta molestia en sus ojos, soltando irónicamente.

—Cálmate, Catnip… Los juegos ya terminaron.

—No para mí, tampoco para Peeta, pero eso es algo que tú jamás entenderás... —El equipo de camping y todo lo que Gale había exigido, cayó lentamente al suelo, mientras Katniss proseguía—. Para ti todo esto que ocurrió solo fueron simples juego de guerra. —Gale sonrió con cierta ironía, acercándose al equipo, quitándole los arneses a los paracaídas.

—Lo que tú digas, Cat… —Pretendió llamarle nuevamente por aquel, mal dicho nombre, siendo la joven quien hablara, interrumpiéndole rápidamente.

—Y es Katniss, Gale… ¿Tanto tiempo y aún no te lo aprendes? —El joven soltó de mala gana los arneses, dejándoles caer al suelo, acercándose al barandal que dividía la casa de Peeta con la de Haymitch, quien al parecer, aún dormía, espetándole a la chica.

—Antes no te molestaba, "Catnip". —Volvió a llamarle de aquel modo en un tono acentuado y por demás irónico, apretando con fuerzas las tablas del barandal—. Antes te agradaba, podía ver en tus ojos lo mucho que te fascinaba, pero no se preocupe usted, señorita Everdeen... —Gale reverenció a la molesta chica, quien le miró con deseos de arrojarle la flecha con certera puntería en el pecho—. Prometo que haré todo mi esfuerzo por borrar de mi mente y de mi corazón de una vez por todas tu nombre.

Katniss enmudeció, parecía no dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos mientras que Gale pareció haberse arrepentido de hacer esa declaración verbal, donde le había dejado más que claro a la chica, que ella aún le gustaba.

Se miraron por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se contemplaron el uno al otro, ella aferrando con fuerza el arco y la flecha, él… afianzando tan fuerte la madera del barandal de la casa de Haymitch, que pudo sentir cómo sus nudillos se entumecieron, escuchando la puerta de la casa de Katniss abrirse, lo que hizo que ambos dejaran de verse, volteando a ver al recién llegado.

—Buenos días —saludó Peeta, rascándose la enmarañada cabellera rubia, mirando a Katniss, quien le deseó buenos días, tornando el rostro serio como si su repentina interrupción le hubiese causado molestias, mientras que Gale respondió el saludo del joven panadero con una amplia sonrisa por demás fingida.

—Buenos días… ¿A que no sabes qué llegó? —Señaló el joven soldado los tres paquetes que habían llegado, los cuales aun se encontraban en el suelo, enredados entre las cuerdas de los paracaídas—. El equipo de camping y caza por si deseas volver al bosque. —Mellark sonrió abriendo grande los ojos, dándole una rápida mirada a Katniss, la cual simplemente se hizo la desentendida—. Me los envió Johanna, esa chica vale su peso en oro —alabó el capitán Hawthorne a la oficial Mason, logrando molestar tanto a Katniss, que esta terminó con el rostro colorado, retirándose después de poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, mientras Peeta se apartó de su camino, acercándose al barandal, del otro lado del patio de Haymitch.

—Mmm… ¿Son ideas mías o ya se molestó?

—Son ideas tuyas, hombre. —Gale supo perfectamente que lo de Johanna la había cabreado, esa había sido su intención, pero Peeta era demasiado ingenuo a veces, para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, como la reciente amistad del soldado con él, lo cual era solo una treta para lastimar a Katniss y quitarle lo único que le quedaba en la vida—. ¿Qué dices? —preguntó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto—. Hace un día estupendo para ir de caza, ¿no te parece? —El joven Mellark asintió mirando el cielo.

—De hecho sí, es un día soleado.

—¿Nos cambiaremos entonces y vamos a probar todo lo que me enviaron? —Peeta, asintió notificándole que iría a desayunar y luego se cambiaría, mientras Gale se acercó de nuevo a los tres paquetes, quitándoles los arneses, explicándole el punto de la caza—. Nada mejor que ir con el estómago vacío, la caza hace muchos años atrás fue un deporte y hace unos pocos el entretenimiento de las masas del Capitolio, ahora… Es lo que siempre significo para mí, supervivencia. —Y tomando los tres bultos en el suelo, se encaminó hasta su casa, mientras que Peeta le miraba sin tan siquiera moverse—. En diez minutos en frente, Mellark.

—¡Mejor quince! —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Diez y es mi última oferta. —Peeta corrió, introduciéndose raudo en la casa, mientras Gale sonrió por demás divertido, al ver como el chico le hacía caso, introduciéndose rápidamente en su alcoba, dejando todo en el suelo, comenzando a sacar lo que había dentro—. Eso me gusta, que te dejes llevar por mí, que no vuelvas a hacerle caso a Cat… a Katniss, jamás —rectificó aquello último, ante la promesa de jamás llamarle Catnip, como siempre le había dicho tan cariñosamente a la chica.

Se sentó a orillas de la cama, sacando las cuerdas, las bolsas de dormir y su ballesta, cargándola con una de las flechas de metal y madera, apuntando a la puerta, recordando como la chica le había mirado, evocado mentalmente sus odiosas palabras y el tono que había usado para espetárselas, apretando el gatillo, lo cual hizo salir a gran velocidad la flecha, incrustándose en la puerta.

—Voy a lastimarte como lo has hecho desde los juegos, Katniss. —La puerta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro perplejo de su madre, quien le observó fijamente, enfocando sus ojos en la flecha incrustada en la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —El chico sonrió, levantándose del colchón, acercándose a su madre, para darle un beso en la frente, después de arrancar la flecha con fuerzas.

—Practicando.

—Pues ve a practicar a otro lado, no me estés destrozando las puertas… ¿Quieres? —Gale asintió, haciéndole el respectivo saludo militar, llamándole generala, pero más que hacerla reír, había conseguido molestarle aún más, cerrándole la puerta de mala gana.

—Juro que voy a sacarte de mi corazón para siempre, Katniss, así deba hacer hasta lo inimaginable para ello. —Comenzó a hacer su equipaje de camping, rogando porque el día se mantuviera tal y como estaba y que no volviese a ocurrir lo de ayer, maquinándose varias jugadas estratégicas con el joven Mellark y lograr envenenarle el alma en contra de Katniss.

* * *

Peeta y Gale arribaron al bosque media hora después de atravesar todo el distrito doce, hasta la planicie que quedaba detrás de la Veta, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque hasta llegar al lago, donde ambos dejaron los pesados bolsos en el suelo, acercándose a la orillas de uno de los riachuelos, enjuagándose sus sudorosos rostros, llenando un par de cantimploras con agua, tratándoles rápidamente con unas cuantas gotas de yodo.

—¿Quién le enseñó eso a quién? —preguntó Peeta, humedeciendo sus manos, pasándoselas por el cuello para aminorar el calor, señalando la cantimplora que Gale trataba dejando la otra en el suelo—. Eso de tratar el agua, creo que una de las cosas que hizo que mi infección empeorara en los juegos fue el beber agua directamente del río. —El joven soldado dejó la otra cantimplora en el suelo, humedeciéndose igual que Peeta el cuello y el rostro con ambas manos.

—Ella ya lo sabía, supongo que su padre se lo enseñó, yo lo aprendí del mío. —Peeta asintió, colocándose la mano en la frente como una visera, intentando ver todo el lugar.

—Es un lugar muy bonito. —Gale miró a su alrededor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, supongo. —Para él aquel lugar le traía recuerdos y para Peeta eso no era un secreto, pudo ver en el rostro de Gale, que el chico simplemente deseaba restarle importancia a todo aquel asunto, pero él sabía de sobra que aquel muchacho había pasado interminables días junto a Katniss, cazando y nadando en aquel lugar—. En fin. —Sacó uno de los equipos de arco y flecha, entregándoselo a Peeta—. Este equipo es el mejor del distrito doce, muéstrame que puedes hacer con él.

Peeta tomó el equipo de arco y carcaj, colocándose este último detrás de su espalda, pasándose la correa por el torso, tomando una de las flechas, colocando la parte trasera de esta apoyada en la cuerda, comenzando a tensarla, mientras Gale recordó lo que había ocurrido ayer, percatándose que la pomada usada por Haymitch era tan buena, que tan solo se veía en la mejilla del joven Mellark, una delgada línea rosa.

Apuntó hacia uno de los árboles, soltando tan rápido la flecha, que Gale pudo darse cuenta que no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento del uso de aquella arma, ya que tan solo un inexperto arrojaría una flecha sin percatarse si quiera de la dirección del viento, ajustar bien la flecha sobre el reposaflechas y mirar por el visor, todo esto después de medir la tensión del cable y la cuerda, sosteniendo el arco un poco más debajo de la empuñadura, observando el resultado final, una flecha perdida, la cual ni siquiera llegó hasta el árbol, cayendo a unos cuantos metros hacia la izquierda.

—Creo que lo tengo… Un poco de práctica y… —Gale miró al chico con cierta ironía en sus ojos, sin poder evitar reírse de él, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Peeta algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño—. Ok, ok… No soy Katniss, pero tampoco soy tan malo.

—De hecho eres patético. —El joven Mellark le miró tan molesto, que era la primera vez que Gale veía en aquel joven un ceño fruncido, sin contar los días que pasó alucinando por culpa del veneno de rastreavispulas, donde vivió constantemente irritado—. Para empezar, estas tomando mal el arco. —Se colocó detrás de Peeta, pretendiendo afianzar sus manos, donde Gale pudo sentir como el muchacho le empujó, intentando apartarse de él—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó algo consternado al ver su reacción.

—Nada… —respondió el joven Mellark, intentando disimular el estupor que aquella cercanía había causado en él, lo cual hizo sonreír a Gale.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —Peeta le miró con cierta incomodidad, negando con la cabeza, observando cómo Gale sonreía ante aquello—. No seas tonto y ven aquí. —Pero Peeta no se movió de su puesto, siendo Gale quien se acercara, colocándose a sus espaldas, aferrándole ambas manos tan rápido, que al joven Mellark no le dio tiempo ni a espabilar, tensándose al sentir a Gale a sus espaldas, ya que lo que el capitán Hawthorne no sabía, era que Peeta no había podido dormir del todo bien, ante las intensas y muy acaloradas pesadillas que le embargaron durante toda la noche, intentando conseguir en Katniss un poco de calor y afecto, pero la chica una vez más le había rechazado, imaginándose que se encontraba en sus días de ovulación, evadiendo un posible embarazo.

—¿Tienes que pegarte tanto? —preguntó Peeta, lo que hizo reír a Gale, soltándole ante las carcajadas—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Gale siguió riendo, haciendo enfadar a Peeta, quien arrojó el arco al suelo, pretendiendo marcharse.

—¡Oh, vamos!... No te vengas a hacer el indignado conmigo, es tu culpa el que yo me ría de ti. —Peeta se detuvo, volteándose raudo para espetarle de muy mal humor.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Yo sí… —respondió Gale, acercándose lentamente a él—. Me parece absurdo que no quieras que me acerque a ti. —Peeta bajó el rostro, era en verdad absurdo su comportamiento, ya que Gale no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido anoche, poniéndose en evidencia delante de él, el cual se le acercó después de buscar algo en uno de los morrales—. Lo siento, no me volveré a reír así de ti. —El rubio joven alzó a la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Gale, quien le entregó lo que parecía ser un estuche de cuero, notificándole a continuación—. Esto es para ti.

—¿Para mí? —se extrañó, observando el estuche, buscando por donde se abría la cremallera, haciendo correr el tirador de esta por todo el borde para abrirle, encontrándose con varios trozos de madera labrada con rocas de acero en ambas puntas y en una de ellas, una afilada hoja de metal, la cual brilló con la ayuda del sol, percatándose que aquello era una lanza.

—Te la envía Johanna. —Gale comenzó a sacar las piezas del estuche, ensamblándolas entre sí, culminando con la que tenía la hoja de acero, incrustándola con fuerza, dándole dos vueltas, escuchando como un dispositivo interno se activó, afianzando cada pieza en su sitio, entregándome el arma—. Era para Finnick, la creo Beetee, ella se la pidió pensando en ti. —Por supuesto aquello era mentira, Gale y Beetee siempre se encontraban juntos creando nuevas armas, y aunque aquello si había sido creado para Finnick, fue idea del capitán, regalársela a Peeta, enviándole anoche un último mensaje a Johanna por medio de su comunicuff con la petición de que enviara aquella arma, notificándole a la joven oficial que debía pedírsela al científico.

—¡Vaya!... No sé qué decir. —Peeta sintió que no merecía un obsequio así y mucho menos algo que le recordara la única arma que supo usar en los juegos, tomándola con cierto recelo, comprobando el peso de esta, girándola ágilmente entre sus manos—. Pues le das las gracias de mi parte. —Gale asintió, por alguna extraña razón le agradó el saber que le había gustado el obsequio, deseando decirle la verdad, pero lo más seguro era que si lo sabía, se rehusaría a aceptarlo.

Una enorme gacela saltó de golpe de entre el extenso follaje, donde ambos hombres se sorprendieron al ver aquel animal, casi saltar sobre ellos, perdiéndose de vista, mientras Gale pretendió tomar el arco que Peeta había dejado en el suelo, ante la rabieta, pero una enorme pantera negra, salió del mismo lugar de donde había provenido la gacela, donde ambos comprendieron el extraño comportamiento del otro animal.

—No te muevas —exigió Peeta, al ver como Gale pretendió de igual modo intentar acceder al arco, mientras el enorme y acechante animal comenzó a rodearles, rugiéndoles a ambos, pero Gale pensó ser más rápido que el feroz felino, tomando una de las fechas del carcaj que asomó desde su morral, arrojándose al suelo en busca del arco, pero el animal ya se había abalanzado sobre él, donde Gale pudo sentir el peso del animal sobre su espalda, percatándose que este no se movía.

Giró su rostro para ver lo que había ocurrido, encontrándose a Peeta agazapado a un lado del animal, aferrando con fuerzas la lanza, la cual había logrado incrustar en el costado del animal, clavándoselo en el corazón, otorgándole una muerte rápida al pobre felino, el cual, pensó Peeta, no tenía la culpa de encontrarse en el lugar, ni en el momento menos indicado.

—¡Wow!... No pensé que lo matarías. —Empujó el pesado cuerpo del animal ya sin vida a un lado, mientras que el joven Mellark sacó con fuerzas el arma del costado de aquel cadáver, el cual comenzó a sangrar.

—No lo disfruté. —Arrojó la lanza a un lado, acercándose al lago, lavándose nuevamente el rostro y las manos, sintiéndose mal por el animal.

—¡Oh, vamos!... ¿Cuál es el punto de venir a cazar si te vas a sentir mal por todos los animales que mates? —Peeta quiso decirle la verdad, él no quería cazar pero era, al parecer, la única forma, de poder compartir con Gale, el cual le agrada cada vez más a pesar de todo lo incómodo que se sentía a su lado, sintiéndose estúpido ante aquel sentimiento, como si fuese un pecado sentir agrado hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, el jamás tuvo amigos, jamás compartió cosas de hombres con alguien más, su padre jamás le llevó a cazar como había hecho el padre de Gale con el chico, simplemente fue uno más de los hijo de aquel sumiso y callado hombre, el cual solo vivía para complacer los designios de su mujer.

Gale se acercó a él, sentándose sobre una de las rocas a orillas del lago, contemplando al molesto y por demás incómodo muchacho, el cual en verdad parecía sentir pesar por el animal que había matado, recordando los primeros juegos donde Peeta había competido junto a Katniss, donde había asesinado a dos tributos, a una sin quererlo con las bayas envenenadas y a la otra queriendo con todas las letras que implicaba aquella palabra, preguntándole sin tapujos.

—¿Cómo puedes sentir remordimiento al asesinar a un animal cuando has matado a humanos? —Peeta volteó a verle, suspirando para controlar alguna mala respuesta, intentando organizar sus ideas, y ser lo más elocuente posible delante de Gale.

—En primer lugar, eran ellos o yo… No había de otra, Gale… y en segundo lugar... El animal estaba en su habitad natural, somos nosotros los intrusos que vinimos a interponernos entre él y su presa, la cual imagino debes estar deseoso de ir a asesinar. —Gale no dijo nada, simplemente le miró, recordando las palabras de Johanna, referentes a la elocuencia y la inteligencia de Peeta.

 _"_ _Yo siempre vi a Peeta muy elocuente, muy centrado y creo que en el fondo Snow, lo que en verdad deseaba, más que matar a Katniss era desestabilizar a un posible contrincante por demás popular y amado por todo, por algo Coin lo prefería a él"_.

Peeta se levantó en busca del arco, tratando de no ver el cadáver del animal, tomando otra flecha, intentando colocarla esta vez sobre el reposaflechas, pretendiendo darle al mismo árbol, enfocando un punto del tronco, mientras Gale se incorporó, pensando en que a lo mejor, Johanna tenía razón.

 _"_ _Podrías llegar a ser un buen gobernante"_ , pensó al recordar que pronto se harían votaciones para gobernador de distrito, ante la nueva democracia en Panem, imaginando a Mellark como el gobernante del distrito doce.

El joven soldado se acercó a él, y sin temor alguno a que el joven volviese a empujarle o apartarle de él, se colocó a sus espaldas, posando su mano izquierda sobre la de Peeta, la cual se encontraba perfectamente posicionada en la empuñadura, mientras que la otra comenzó a estirar el cable, tomando mal la flecha, donde Gale tuvo que posicionarle el dedo índice y el medio entre el culatin y la pluma de la flecha, adoptando ambos la misma postura, el brazo izquierdo al frente, sosteniendo el arco y el derecho hacia atrás, tensando a todo lo que daba el cable.

Gale no pudo evitar que el olor a vainilla y levadura, saturara sus fosas nasales, intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en las ruinas con aquel muchacho, mientras Peeta, peleaba internamente con él mismo al sentir la respiración de Gale sobre su cuello, justo donde el joven soldado le había besado, deseando no pensar en aquel asunto, el cual lo tenía demasiado perturbado para su gusto, intentando permanecer tranquilo ante su cercanía y no darle a entender nada de lo que se pudiese estar imaginando.

—¿Sientes el viento? —preguntó Gale, a lo que Peeta asintió—. ¿Hacia donde sopla?

—Hacia mi derecha.

—¿Eso quiere decir? —preguntó nuevamente Gale, tan cerca de su oído, que Peeta no pudo evitar estremecerse, sintiéndose miserable al revivir una vez más lo de ayer en las ruinas y lo de anoche en su casa, deseando apartarse de él pero se contuvo, respondiéndole que no sabía que quería decir aquello—. Que si disparas directamente a tu objetivo, la flecha terminará un poco más hacia la derecha. —Gale movió unos centímetros hacia la izquierda el arco, sin dejar de aferrar con fuerza la mano de Peeta, la cual sudaba, temiendo que el arco se le resbalara de las manos, donde Gale le exigió, soltándole lentamente—. Dispara cuando te sientas seguro.

Se alejó del tembloroso muchacho, el cual dudó por unos segundos al sentirse solo, sin la guía de Gale, pero deseaba demostrarle al joven soldado que él podía ser digno pupilo de él, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, observando nuevamente por el visor del arco, estirando un poco más el cable, soltando la flecha, la cual se perdió de vista por unos segundos, deteniéndose rauda, al incrustarse en el tronco, sorprendiendo no solo a Peeta, Gale quedó con la boca abierta al ver como el chico le había atinado al árbol indicado, sin que ambos pudiesen aun creerlo.

—Sí… sí, le atiné… ¿Lo has visto? —Gale asintió acercándose al chico, el cual había alzado sus brazos, festejando su triunfo.

—Felicidades. —Gale le palmeó el hombro, mientras Peeta agradeció sus palabras, informándole a continuación.

—No pude haberlo hecho sin ti. —Por supuesto aquello no se lo pensó, los ojos de Gale se enfocaron incrédulos en los avergonzados de Peeta, quien comenzó a ruborizarse ante sus propias palabras, bajando el rostro, mientras Gale se acercó aún más a él, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, recordando una vez más las palabras de Johanna.

—Pues deja que te guíe siempre, Peeta… déjame ser tu más fiel amigo y demostrarte que el mundo no solo gira alrededor de Katniss. —Peeta no pudo dejar de mirar a Gale… ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras?... ¿Qué quería decir el joven soldado con aquella peculiar petición?... El chico no supo qué decir, simplemente asintió, observando la amplia sonrisa de parte de Gale, el cual por supuesto pensó que el engatusar a Peeta era bastante fácil, imaginando que al sentirse tan solo le hacía ser tan ingenuo.

Se apartó de Peeta, sacando de su morral un enorme cuchillo, acercándose a la pantera, pretendiendo clavársela en la yugular para que el animal se desangrara más rápido y poder desollarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¡No!... detente… ¡Por favor! —exigió Peeta acercándose a Gale, el cual detuvo su certera puñalada, girando el rostro para verle, mientras le respondía.

—Voy a desollarlo. —El joven Mellark, abrió grande los ojos al escucharle, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera—. ¡Por todos los cielos, Peeta!... No vamos a desperdiciar el animal, ya está muerto. —Pero antes de que Gale alegara algo más a su favor, Peeta ya le había arrancado el cuchillo, alejándose de él, amenazando a Gale, después de acercarse al lago.

—Arrojaré tu cuchillo al lago. —Gale rió, levantándose del suelo, donde se había inclinado para apuñalar al animal.

—Deja de jugar y devuélveme el cuchillo. —Pero Peeta no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarle despellejar al pobre animal, arrojando el cuchillo al lago, al ver como Gale pretendió arrancárselo de las manos, al abalanzarse sobre él, donde ambos terminaron cayendo al agua ante el mal equilibrio de uno y la precipitación del otro, enviándoles a los dos al carajo.

* * *

Caminaban por la plaza central de vuelta a la Aldea de Los Vencedores, su ropa aún semihúmeda a causa del chapuzón en el lago, les dio cierto frescor ante tanto calor, lo que al mismo tiempo, les ayudó a que su indumentaria se secara y así no tener que dar tantas explicaciones al llegar a casa.

Gale llevaba consigo dos liebres y un pavo salvaje, mientras que Peeta era quien llevaba los peces que había logrado pescar con la lanza que Johanna o mejor dicho, que Gale le había obsequiado a Peeta, quien volvió a desarmarle para guardarla en su estuche, escondiéndola nuevamente en uno de los morrales, siendo las hogazas de pan y el queso que Peeta se había llevado, lo que les sirviera a ambos de almuerzo después del chapuzón en el lago.

—Sigo insistiendo que fue un sacrilegio el haber enterrado a esa pantera. —Peeta no dijo nada, siendo Gale quien prosiguiera su parloteo, alzando el pobre botín que habían obtenido, al intentar enseñarle al joven Mellark a colocar las trampas, donde fueron las liebres las que cayeron en estas, mientras que el pavo salvaje fue cazado con arco y flecha—. Y no es que quiera seguir con la misma cantaleta, es solo que si ya estaba muerto, fue una completa estupidez enterrarlo, pudiéndole sacar tanto provecho.

Peeta siguió sin querer decir nada al respecto, no quería discutir sobre ese tema una y otra vez, pretendiendo pasar la página y que todo quedara olvidado, pero al parecer Gale no deseaba olvidar el incidente, prosiguiendo con sus malhumorados reproches.

—Fue peor asesinar de nuevo a estos animales y conformarnos con ellos, si hubiésemos desollado al felino nos hubiésemos ahorrado el colocar las trampas y perder el tiempo cazando.

—¿Entonces para qué me llevaste al bosque?... Se supone que a eso íbamos a que me enseñaras a cazar… ¿No? —preguntó Peeta, deteniéndose al ver que estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, mirando fijamente a Gale, el cual pudo ver cierta incomodidad en los ojos del muchacho, quien prosiguió con su interrogatorio—. ¿O me llevaste al bosque para algo más? —Gale le miró, frunciendo el ceño, comenzando a caminar, rebasando a Peeta.

—Serás idiota. —Peeta se sorprendió, no supo si reír o temer una mala reacción de su parte, caminando detrás de él, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Por lo menos aprendí a hacer un buen nudo y no como los que me enseñaron en los juegos, y yo te mostré como pescar con lanza, aunque créeme, eso lo aprendí por puro instinto. —El joven soldado siguió caminando sin decir nada al respecto, pensando en las palabras que el muchacho le había soltado… ¿Acaso estaba siendo tan evidente?... Negó levemente con la cabeza ante aquel vago pensamiento; claro que no lo había sido, él era cauteloso y siempre pensó que sus actos parecían mostrar sincera amistad para con el chico y no ese "algo más" del que Peeta había hecho alusión, quedando en evidencia su doble intención para con el joven panadero—. Lo siento.

Gale se detuvo en medio del camino de gravilla, el cual daba hacia las tres casas, observando algo extrañado al muchacho, el cual prosiguió con sus disculpas, colocándose en frente de él.

—No quise insinuar nada malo con eso, solo quería hacerte reír. —Peeta pensó que si ayer ambos habían terminando riéndose ante lo que había ocurrido en las ruinas, donde Gale alegó al llegar a la aldea que pensaba que el joven Mellark le besaría, terminando las bromas entre empujones y risas, hoy también sería igual, mientras que Gale en realidad lo que le había molestado era ser descubierto por él chico, comprendiendo al fin a que se refería, sonriendo por demás aliviado.

—Tranquilo, Peeta… Ni siquiera me percaté que bromeabas, creo que lo del animal me tiene molesto, pero ya… prometo no hablar más de ese asunto. —Ambos retomaron su andar; Peeta le daba miradas furtivas a Gale para corroborar si en efecto se le había pasado la rabieta, sintiéndose algo incómodo al darse cuenta lo mucho que le preocupaba incomodar o no a Gale, mientras que éste pensaba el modo de ser más amigo, más intimo de Peeta, ganarse su confianza a tal punto de dejarse manipular por él, y conseguir lo que quería, vengarse de Katniss y más aún ante lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Se detuvieron en frente de la casa de Haymitch, quien al parecer se encontraba algo reacio a aparecer como siempre lo hacía o a lo mejor el hombre ni siquiera se encontraba en la casa, donde ambos se colocaron uno en frente del otro, siendo Gale quien hablara, entregándole una de las liebres.

—A Katniss le gustan las liebres, ella sabrá cocinarla y te puedes quedar con los peces, mamá odia limpiarlos. —Peeta asintió, despidiéndose de Gale, entregándole el morral que traía, pidiéndole que le guardara la lanza, ya que era mejor que Katniss no la viera, aún—. No hay problema, yo te la guardo. —Se despidieron por segunda vez y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, dándose una última mirada enfrente de las puertas principales de cada vivienda, donde Gale se despidió nuevamente y Peeta correspondió una vez más la despedida, adentrándose al mismo tiempo en sus casas.

—¡Oh, vaya!... Pavo salvaje, tenía tiempo que no comíamos uno… Lo haré relleno, y al horno —notificó Hazelle, acercándose a su hijo, quitándole el pavo—. Está pesado. —Gale asintió, entregándole de igual modo la liebre, contándole a su madre lo que había ocurrido con la pantera—. Bueno, Gale, querido… Debes comprenderlo, es un animal exótico y la verdad es un espécimen que rara vez se caza para comer, le pareció injusto, debes comprender su forma de ser y aceptarlo.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, donde Hazelle montó una olla con agua sobre la cocina, para sumergir al pavo en agua caliente y poder desplumarle con mayor facilidad, mientras Gale dejó ambos bolsos cerca de la puerta de su alcoba, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—Sí, bueno… supongo que sí… —Miró como su madre iba y venía en la cocina, intentando preparar ambos animales, ya que no era prudente dejarles las vísceras dentro después de muerto al igual que la piel o comenzarían a descomponerse—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, cariño… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ayudar a tus hermanos con sus tareas? —El joven asintió, levantándose de su asiento, escuchando a las afueras, unos gritos y un fuerte portazo, lo que hizo salir al joven soldado a las afueras de la casa, por la puerta trasera, observando como Peeta pasó desde su patio, cruzando el de Haymitch, llegando hasta el de él, donde tanto Gale como Hazelle, se dieron cuenta del colorado rostro del chico, el cual traía consigo la liebre, entregándosela a la estupefacta mujer.

—Ten, Hazelle… Quédate con ella, yo no sé desollar un animal y se dejará de aprovechar en casa.

 _"_ _¿Está llorando?"_ , se preguntó internamente Gale, al ver como el joven hablaba, intentando contener el llanto. _"¿Qué ocurrió?"_. Él supo perfectamente que había ocurrido, pero se rehusó a aceptar que Katniss se hubiese transformado en la insufrible persona que era ahora.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Hazelle, pero Peeta simplemente negó con la cabeza, incitándole a que tomara la liebre, lo cual la asombrada mujer hizo después de darle una rápida mirada a Gale, percatándose de su colérico rostro, mientras Peeta comenzó a alejarse, deteniéndose al sentir como le atenazaron el brazo, girando el rostro para ver de quien se trataba de los dos, encontrándose con el irritado rostro de Gale, el cual le preguntó en un tono alterado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?... ¿Se ha negado a aceptarlo porque no ha sido ella la que lo ha cazado? —Peeta negó con la cabeza, intentando apartarse de él, pero Gale volvió a tomarle del brazo, exigiéndole que le respondiera.

—No, Gale… No ha sido así. —Sacudió el brazo para que el enajenado soldado le soltara, pero este le aferró con fuerzas—. Suéltame… —Le empujó pretendiendo marcharse, siendo Hazelle quien le exigiera a Gale que le soltara, pero el irritado muchacho le tomó de ambos brazos, gritándole completamente fuera de sí.

—Date cuenta de una maldita vez lo controladora que es… No comerás si no es ella la que provee, no tendrás amigos si a ella no les agrada, no serás padre jamás, porque ella es tan egoísta que solo piensa en ella misma… —En cada argumento alzaba aún más la voz para que la chica le escuchara, pero Peeta no deseaba un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos, empujándole con tanta fuerza, que hizo perder por completo el equilibro al joven soldado, el cual cayó de espaldas al suelo, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Katniss salió bruscamente de la casa, espetándole a Gale, justo cuando Haymitch, salió de su casa, donde todos se percataron que el hombre o pretendía salir o había llegado de algún lado ante su atuendo, mirando la escena.

—Te equivocas… le exigí que devolviera lo que él no había cazado, la liebre es tuya y no la quiero, no quiero nada que venga de ti. —Gale se levantó del suelo, sintiendo como su madre le tomó del brazo, exigiéndole que se contuviera, siendo Haymitch quien hablara, tomando a Peeta por el brazo, justo cuando pasaba por el terreno de su casa.

—Mírame… —le exigió a Peeta, el cual levantó el rostro, mirándole con cierta vergüenza—. Mmm… ese rasguño no estaba ayer cuando te colocaba la pomada. —Soltó a Peeta, enfocando sus ojos en Katniss—. Ese temperamento, encanto… —Negó con la cabeza—… Ya te ha traído muchos problemas en el pasado, pero al parecer no aprendes. —Katniss se giró sobre sus pies, dejando, como siempre, a todos con la palabra en la boca—. En fin. —Tomó al joven Mellark de la barbilla, examinándole aquel rasguño cerca del ojo, del cual Gale no se percató, soltándose de su madre, acercándose a la cerca o barandal de la casa del ex-mentor, preguntándole a Peeta.

—¿Te golpeó?

—Fue sin querer, arrojó la liebre y me la pegó en la cara. —Haymitch negó con la cabeza y Gale sintió deseos de pasar del otro lado de la cerca y golpear a Peeta en la cara para que despertara de ese estúpido enamoramiento, el cual no le dejaba ver de lo que Katniss era capaz de hacer.

—Qué iluso eres —espetó Gale, pero Peeta no deseaba escucharle, de hecho le estaba ignorando desde que Katniss había aparecido y eso a al joven soldado le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, observando cómo se marchó, sin decir ni una palabra, siendo el incómodo hombre en medio de la disputa, el que hablara.

—No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver, Gale… Puedes ponerle un telescopio y aun así no verá lo que es evidente, solo él mismo se dará cuenta de lo que está sucediendo cuando quiera aceptarlo.

—Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso ocurra —espetó Gale, alejándose a zancadas del patio, introduciéndose rápidamente en la casa junto a su madre, mientras Haymitch miró a un lado y luego al otro, suspirando mientras acotaba.

—Yo también espero que no sea demasiado tarde. —E introduciéndose nuevamente en su casa, tomó una pequeña botella de licor, sirviéndose un pequeño vaso, bebiendo de éste, recordando nuevamente a Maysilee, la tributo de la que Haymitch se había enamorado y con la que había tenido la desdicha de ir a sus primeros juegos del hambre, la cual murió a causa de los pájaros, mutos del Capitolio, los cuales le atravesaron el cuello—. Espero que no sea tarde para ti, Katniss, así como lo fue para mí. —Alzó el vaso como si brindara con alguien más—. Jamás le dije que la amaba, jamás hice nada por ella, ni siquiera en los juegos, salvo acompañarle en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Bebió por completo el vaso de licor, donde el intenso calor de la bebida, mitigó el nudo que comenzó a formarse en su garganta, ante las fuertes ganas de llorar, al recordar la muerte de la chica, la cual había sido muy parecida a la de Rue.

—Tú tuviste algo que yo no pude tener, Kat… regresar a casa con la mujer que amaba y junto a mi familia, perdí a ambos y no me quedó nada. —Tomó la botella y se sentó frente a la mesa del comedor, sirviéndose otro trago, bebiéndole apremiante—. Pero presiento que vas a quedarte sola, encanto… Pediste a tu hermana y a tu madre, la cual no quiere saber nada de ti. —Un leve maullido hizo girar el rostro del perturbado hombre, mirando al horroroso gato de Prim, echado sobre el sofá de dos plazas—. Ni Buttercup te soporta. —Sonrió, levantándose para ir en busca de las sobras de ayer, dándoselas al gato, el cual comenzó a comer.

Haymitch volvió a la mesa y retomando una vez más aquel vicio que mitigaba su dolor, se fue perdiendo en la inconsciencia que le daba el alcohol, deseando que algún día no pudiera ya despertar en aquel lugar que le traía tantos malos recuerdos, deseaba abrir los ojos y tener consigo a su familia, y porque no, a lo mejor también a Maysilee.

* * *

Gale había intentado no pensar en aquel asunto, yendo a ayudarle a sus hermanos con sus tareas y a su madre a desplumar el pavo y despellejar a la liebre, pero a cada segundo rememoraba el rojo y lloroso rostro de Peeta y el prepotente de Katniss, donde terminó apuñalando al conejo y estrangulando al pavo, lo que le hizo acreedor de una reprimenda por parte de su madre, mandándole a su cuarto para que se calmara y aunque Gale ya era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que hacerle caso a su progenie, él siempre había sido el hijo más obediente del mundo retirándose sin rezongar.

Habló un buen rato con Johanna por el holográfono, ella era su desahogo en todos los aspectos, su paño de lagrimas, su confidente y el cuerpo que mitigaba el calor del suyo cuando lo ameritaban las circunstancias, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido desde muy temprano hasta regresar por la tarde, donde la chica no paró de maldecir y vociferar el odio que sentía por Katniss y lo mucho que le dolía que el pancito dulce, como Johanna se refería a Peeta, la estuviese pasando tan mal.

—No te sientas mal por él. —Había dicho en un tono malévolo y por demás cizañero la joven oficial—. Ella misma está cavando su propia tumba, tú solo debes estar atento a todo, tenderle tu mano incondicionalmente, donde y para lo que sea… ¿Has entendido? —Gale le afirmó que así lo haría y sería incondicional con el muchacho, ganando por completo su aprecio y amistad, al punto de conseguir de Peeta lo que él quisiera.

Cenó con desgano, y después de jugar un rato con sus hermanos, salió al patio, observando a la casa de Katniss y de Peeta, encontrándose con las luces internas apagadas y todo en total silencio, ingresando nuevamente a la vivienda, introduciéndose en su alcoba, recostándose sobre la cama, conciliando el sueño en cuestión de segundos.

Un trueno, acompañado de un relámpago le hizo despertar de golpe, pegando un brinco sobre la cama, percatándose de cómo la alcoba se iluminó, a pesar de mantener las cortinas cerradas, donde un segundo relámpago cayó iluminando de igual modo la habitación, donde Gale pudo ver claramente la silueta de un hombre en la ventana, incorporándose rápidamente de la cama, abriendo silenciosamente la gaveta, extrayendo de esta un revolver, acercándose lentamente a la ventana.

Quitó el seguro y abriéndole lentamente, apartó de golpe las cortinas, tomando por el cuello al intruso colocando el cañón del revólver en la frente, donde un tercer rayo cayó, iluminándole el pálido y petrificado rostro de Peeta, el cual había enmudecido ante la repentina aparición de Gale, disponiéndose a matarlo.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó Gale al ver de quien se trataba, soltándole rápidamente después de apartar el revólver de su cara—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?... ¿Qué haces parado en mi ventana? —Inhaló y exhaló el aire, intentando controlar el susto, mientras que Peeta siguió inmóvil, mirándole con asombro y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, disculpándose con él.

—Lo siento… Aamm… No pensé que estuvieras despierto.

—No lo estaba, me despertaron los relámpagos y los truenos. —Peeta asintió disculpándose nuevamente con Gale, recostándose del marco de la ventana, introduciendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta—. ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Tú qué haces despierto? —Peeta se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada, mirando al suelo.

Para él no era fácil confesarle a Gale que se había sentido mal por todo lo ocurrido y que aquello no le estaba dejando dormir, pensando en ir a molestar un rato a Haymitch, pero su ex–mentor ya había sucumbido a un sueño profundo infundido por las dos botellas de licor que había ingerido, imaginando que no despertaría hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

—No podía dormir. —Comenzó a remover la tierra debajo de sus pies, en un gesto nervioso y algo infantil, lo que Gale entendió perfectamente como una forma de hacerse el desentendido, escuchando nuevamente un trueno, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, lo que hizo que Peeta alzara el rostro, sintiendo igual que el joven soldado que se avecinaba una tormenta—. Este clima cambia a cada rato. —Cerró su cremallera y pretendió marcharse, pero Gale vio el momento más que oportuno para afianzar aquella amistad, tomándole del brazo, pidiéndole amablemente.

—¿Por qué no pasas? —Peeta se detuvo, mirando con cierta incredulidad a Gale, el cual no dejó de aferrarle del brazo, atrayéndole hacia él—. Sé que no te sientes a gusto en esa casa, por eso saliste a tomar aire… ¿Cierto? —El joven Mellark asintió, y Gale le soltó al ver que el chico no pretendía marcharse, dejándoselo a su libre elección, sin dejar de estar atento a alguna repentina negativa y así volver a insistirle.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No me molestas en lo más mínimo… Ven, pasa. —Le pidió cortésmente, apartándose a un lado, mostrándole la alcoba, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a percibirse cada vez más y los truenos sonaron con mayor insistencia—. Vamos, va a llover y supongo que el pasar una noche lluviosa con Katniss no debe ser muy acogedora. —Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a la ventana, introduciendo una de sus piernas, mientras Gale sostuvo la ventana para que esta no se bajara de golpe y le cayera encima, esperando a que el muchacho terminara de entrar, cerrándola ante la insistente lluvia y el frío viento que comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza.

—Creo que lloverán perro y gatos —acotó Peeta, de pie frente a Gale, quien corrió de nuevo las cortinas, acercándose a la cama, recostándose rápidamente sobre ella, apartando las sábanas, palmeando el lado que había dejado libre para el joven Mellark, el cual se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, después de rodear la cama, notificándole a Gale.

—Creo que mejor me voy… —soltó un tanto nervioso—. Ahora que recuerdo… Katniss le teme a las tormentas. —Gale se levantó como un celaje, interponiéndose en la puerta, preguntándole rápidamente a Peeta, posando su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

—Tú también le temes y ha estado relampagueando desde hace rato… y no salió a buscarte.

—Ella no sabía que estaba afuera.

—Por Dios, Peeta, duermen juntos, de seguro se dio cuenta de que no estabas. —El aludido bajó el rostro sin decir nada, sintiéndose avergonzado ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Gale.

—Katniss y yo no dormimos en la misma habitación. —Gale apartó su mano del hombro del muchacho, el cual se alejó de él, acercándose a la cama—. Ella solo me deja dormir con ella cuando se siente perturbada o cuando se despierta entre pesadillas. —El incrédulo soldado se acercó a Peeta, preguntándole si jamás habían tenido intimidad, pensando que a lo mejor, Katniss no había dejado de ser virgen—. Pues eso es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Pero si han tenido intimidad… ¿No? —Peeta asintió sin decir nada más, mientras Gale sintió el leve aguijonazo de los celos, al saber que Katniss ya había sido su mujer, sentándose a orillas de la cama, incitando al joven a su lado a que se sentara junto a él—. Bueno, eso es algo que me importa en lo más mínimo —mintió, pretendiendo sonar convincente, pero el solo imaginarse a Katniss entregándose a Peeta, le hizo sentir deseos de golpear al chico, recostándose rápidamente sobre la cama, contemplando el techo para no pensar en ello.

—Mejor me voy. —Peeta se levantó, y aunque Gale deseo que se fuera, le pidió sin dejar de ver al techo.

—Quédate, por favor. —El chico le miró, sentía miedo, miedo de que se repitiera lo de ayer en las ruinas, miedo de que la inconsciencia y los deseos reprimidos por Katniss se transmitieran junto al cuerpo de Gale nuevamente, temiendo a algo mucho peor… El no poder detenerlos, ya que aún se estaba preguntando a sí mismo el porqué había llegado hasta la ventana del cuarto de Gale, ante el anhelo de escapar de aquella casa y por consiguiente de Katniss, terminando frente a la ventana de la que había sido su alcoba, a sabiendas de quien se encontraba dentro.

—Creo que no es buena idea. —Se acercó a la puerta, justo cuando Gale se incorporó nuevamente de la cama, aferrándole de la chaqueta, tomándola por el cuello, intentando quitársela, pero Peeta se opuso a ello, apartándose de él, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

—Solo quiero que te sientas a gusto. —Señaló el gavetero de la peinadora, notificándole a Peeta, quien volvió a acercarse a la cama, al intentar alejarse de él—. Allí aún hay ropa tuya, vi unos pantalones de algodón, puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de baño. —Gale no dijo nada más, se introdujo nuevamente en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cintura, ignorando al joven Mellark, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no seguiría insistiéndole y que si pretendía marcharse no se opondría.

Pero para sorpresa del joven soldado, Peeta se adentró al baño después de hurgar en las gavetas, saliendo de aquel cuarto tan solo en calcetines, short y franelillas, sentándose del otro lado de la cama, frente a la ventana, recostándose rápidamente sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda a Gale, quien mantuvo su rígida postura de frente, con los ojos cerrado, sin tan siquiera percatarse de todo lo que Peeta había hecho, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, al percibir que la cama se movía, abriendo sus ojos para ver al chico recostado junto a él, dándole la espalda.

 _"_ _¿Por qué debo odiarte?"_ , preguntó Gale mentalmente como si el joven Mellark pudiese leer sus pensamientos. _"Fue ella la que se entregó a ti sin estar casados, aunque todo el mundo crea que si lo están"_. Giró su cuerpo quedando frente a Peeta, el cual no se movió en lo más mínimo, a pesar de haber sentido los movimientos de Gale a sus espaldas. _"A lo mejor hasta esa primera vez no fue lo que tú habías imaginando"_ , pensó que a lo mejor Katniss simplemente se había entregado a él por simple agradecimiento o lo más seguro que el joven frente a él fuese el único en entregarse por amor, mientras Katniss lo había hecho simplemente para olvidarle a él, sintiendo pena por el chico.

Se acercó un poco más a él, estirando las sábanas, arrojando sobre el cuerpo de Peeta una porción de tela, lo cual cubrió al chico hasta la cintura, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse, al sentir las atenciones de su anfitrión en aquella repentina invitación a dormir a su lado, deseando poder sucumbir rápidamente ante el sueño y dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido ayer en las ruinas y lo de hoy en el bosque, pero se le dificultó enormemente, removiéndose sobre las sábanas, haciéndose el dormido, quedando de espaldas al techo, con el rostro oculto entre las sombras, muy cerca del hombro de Gale, quien intentó agudizar la vista pero no logró ver más a allá de lo que su visión le dejó ante tanta oscuridad.

—¿Peeta? —llamó en voz baja, pero el chico permaneció inmóvil haciéndose el dormido—. Pobre… —soltó en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarle—. Corres a protegerla de sus pesadillas. —El aludido se removió una vez más entre las sábanas, justo cuando Gale miró nuevamente al techo, acomodándose de frente—. ¿Y quién corre a tu lado cuando tú las tienes? —El corazón de Peeta se estremeció a tal punto de sentir ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de cómo aquel muchacho en verdad se preocupaba por él, sin saber el porqué de ello—. Eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante, eso júralo.

Posó su brazo izquierdo sobre su rostro, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero Peeta había quedado tan perturbado que no logró conciliar el suyo sino hasta muy tarde, rememorando una y otra vez las palabras de Gale, lo cual le hizo sentir tan asustado y al mismo tiempo tan a gusto que al quedarse dormido, sus brazos buscaron cobijo en los de Gale, quien al parecer, inconscientemente le daba la bienvenida a los de Peeta, donde ambos durmieron profundamente, uno en brazo del otro hasta las tres de la madrugada.

* * *

 **Nota:** Gracias por los comentarios expresivos y que definen a la perfección lo mucho o poco que les puede agradar el fanfic... Las exigencias de que siga el mismo no me da a entender qué les gusta y qué no, por supuesto que tengo pensado seguirlo hasta el final... Pero para mí no son comentarios alicientes que me inspiren a seguirlo... Gracias.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo**

 **_ 4 _**

A las tres y media de la madrugada, Gale corroboró la hora en su reloj de pulso, el cual había dejado sobre la mesa de noche debajo de la pequeña lámpara de pantalla color beige que adornaba el sencillo lugar.

Trató de no moverse mucho al intentar ver la hora, Peeta se encontraba abrazado a él, rodeándole el tórax con su brazo derecho, mientras que sus piernas las había entrelazado con las del joven soldado, el cual no supo qué hacer, si empujarle, moverse para intentar quitárselo de encima o simplemente dejarlo tal y como se encontraba, ya que durante toda la noche, había estado moviéndose intranquilo y hablando dormido, siendo en ese preciso momento en el que el alterado joven le rodeó con sus extremidades, que pudieron al fin conciliar el sueño.

Gale por supuesto mantuvo sus brazos apartados del cuerpo de Peeta, simplemente le miraba y a cada tanto volvía a cerrar los ojos, pensando que era mejor no alterarle ya que aún faltaba para que amaneciera y él deseaba seguir durmiendo.

Había dejado de llover, aunque de vez en cuando la alcoba se iluminaba con un fugaz relámpago y en otras tantas un trueno a la distancia volvía a traer al incómodo soldado a la realidad, donde le daba nuevamente una rápida mirada al muchacho a su lado, juzgándose a sí mismo sobre el porqué lo dejaba abrazarle de aquel modo.

 _"_ _Le prometiste ser incondicional… ¿No?... Pues ahora aguántate"_. Cubrió nuevamente su rostro con el brazo izquierdo, intentando conciliar una vez más el sueño, dejando el otro brazo donde estaba, extendido sobre la cama debajo de la cabeza del joven Mellark, el cual le usaba de almohada.

Por su parte Peeta soñaba con Katniss, rememorando el día en el ascensor después de su presentación en público antes de los septuagésimos quinto Juegos del Hambre, donde Johanna Mason se había desnudado, pidiéndole al joven que le ayudara con la cremallera de su traje de árbol, aunque en la realidad, había sido ella misma quien se la había bajado.

—¿Me ayudas, encanto? —le pidió Johanna muy seductoramente, mientras Katniss miraba a la chica con deseos de estrangularla, pero en el sueño, no era Haymitch quien les acompañaba, en su lugar, Gale observaba toda la escena con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

El chico bajó la cremallera del vestido de la desinhibida joven, la cual dejó al descubierto sus encantos femeninos, una cintura estrecha y unas nalgas perfectamente pronunciadas, ella se giró, mostrándole a Peeta y a todos los presentes sus encantadores y provocativos pechos, lo que le causó al joven Mellark una erección, volteando a ver a Katniss, pero la chica ya no estaba, en su lugar Gale los miraba a ambos, enfocando sus ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de Johanna, acercándose a ellos, posando cada una de sus manos sobre la cintura del otro, atrayéndolos entre sí, mientras le decía a Peeta al oído.

—Te seré siempre incondicional, Peeta… Katniss jamás te dará lo que tu deseas, pero yo sí. —Se sintió confuso y con sentimientos encontrados, sentía que amaba a Katniss, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días lo habían hecho sentir miserable y poco apreciado por la muchacha, dejando que Johanna le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso, donde acarició la espalda de la joven tributo del distrito siete, la cual le devolvió cada caricia, cada beso que él le entregaba, recostando a la chica de una de las paredes del ascensor sin dejar de besarla.

—¿Te gusta? —le escuchó preguntar a Gale, mientras ambos amantes se dejaban llevar por la pasión, rodando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, donde el joven Mellark posó su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, sin dejar de besarla con hambre desmedido, tomándole el rostro a Johanna con ambas manos al sentir como ella comenzó a rehuir de su boca—. ¿Peeta? —Volvió a escuchar la voz de Gale, pero él se encontraba preso de aquel deseo que lo estaba consumiendo, él deseaba saber qué se sentía entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la lujuria que a veces le consumía y que Katniss no le dejaba explorar con su cuerpo, donde ella siempre se rehusaba, entregándole tan solo unos cuantos encuentros sexuales.

—Me gusta —susurró Peeta, aferrando aún más el rostro de la chica, la cual comenzó a empujarle y a pedirle que se detuviera, aunque la voz que él escuchaba no era la de ella—. No, por favor, no tú… No me rechaces tú también. —Los brazos que le empujaban dejaron de hacerlo, posándose sobre su espalda con cierto recelo—. Me gusta tu boca, me gustan tus besos.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó besar por él, quien ya no soportaba más tanta excitación, refregando su pelvis sobre el vientre de la chica, quien le exigió una vez más que se detuviera, donde la voz de Johanna en su subconsciente y la voz real de Gale se entremezclaron, sintiendo entre sus manos, la áspera barba recién crecida de quien besaba con tanto ahínco, apartando lentamente sus labios de los de él, encontrándose con el acalorado, avergonzado e incrédulo rostro de Gale, quien parecía no poder asimilar lo que Peeta acababa de hacer, donde ambos se percataron al verse que todo había sido producto de un lujurioso sueño por parte del chico del pan, lo cual los había llevado a ambos a dejarse llevar por el momento.

Por parte de Peeta había sido ante la inconsciencia, y el deseo de descargar en aquella boca lo que estaba padeciendo su cuerpo, mientras que Gale le había oído hablar entre sueños, donde le había escuchado decir al joven panadero lo mucho que le gustaban los pechos de la joven con la que se besaba, preguntándole al oído si le gustaban, donde terminó con Peeta sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándole el rostro en un acalorado beso donde probó por primera vez qué se sentía tener una lengua dentro de su boca, una muy habilidosa y deseosa de probar todo el sabor de su paladar.

Ambos se miraron entre la penumbra de aquella alcoba, la cual parecía haberse achicado, o eso sentían ambos muchachos, quienes no pudieron dejar de mirarse el uno al otro intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido, siendo Peeta quien se apartara de Gale, el cual a su vez se irguió, sentándose a su lado, observando como Peeta cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

—No, no, no… Otra vez no —repitió una y otra vez, deseando llorar, deseando salir corriendo de aquella habitación, la cual sintió una vez más demasiado pequeña y por demás asfixiante, mientras Gale aún se cuestionaba a sí mismo el porqué había dejado que el chico le besara de aquel modo, creyendo que estaba consciente cuando en realidad solo soñaba, imaginando que lo hacía con Katniss.

—Pensé que estabas despierto. —Peeta apartó sus manos, observando, el aún ruborizado rostro de Gale, quien había encendido la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche, abrazando sus piernas, las cuales mantuvo flexionadas, mirando al frente—. No… —Suspiró—. No sé porque creí que… —Se sintió miserable, ¿se había dejado besar al creer que el chico estaba consciente de ello?... ¿Acaso aquello importaba? O simplemente pensó que Peeta había comenzado a malinterpretar sus palabras, donde el joven soldado le había prometido estar siempre para él, sintiéndose estúpido ante su comportamiento, donde había pretendido apartarse de él pero al escuchar de los labios del joven Mellark que le gustaba y que no le apartara, pensó que en efecto Peeta se estaba enamorando de él, sintiendo lástima tanto por él como por el chico.

—¿Qué creíste? —preguntó el ruborizado y aún excitado muchacho, quien se incorporó de igual modo sobre el colchón, recostándose en el espaldar de la cama, mirando el ensombrecido rostro de Gale, el cual no dejó de mirar al frente, cerrando sus ojos, al tiempo que bajaba la cara.

—Creí que habías albergado alguna especie de sentimiento. —No quería decirlo, pero lo hizo, esperando de Peeta la peor reacción, pero el joven simplemente le miró, sin poder creer que Gale hubiese pensado eso… ¿Acaso aquello cambiaba en algo el hecho de que ambos se hubiesen besado?... ¿Importaba para Gale que hubiese algún sentimiento?... Pero lo que Peeta no sabía era que Gale simplemente pensó que si el joven Mellark sentía algo por él, sería más fácil de manipular, a sabiendas de que los sentimientos nos hacen vulnerables.

—¿Eso cambia las cosas? —Gale abrió sus ojos, mirando el rostro de Peeta, quien se encontraba a su lado tan avergonzado como él, ya que ambos estaban en la misma posición, sin saber qué esperar del otro y completamente excitados.

—Supongo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peeta, intentando cubrir con las sábanas su prominente erección.

—No lo sé… —espetó Gale, levantándose de la cama—. Estoy confundido, maldición, primero llegas hasta mi cuarto a altas horas de la noche, te quedas a dormir.

—Tú me invitaste.

—Lo sé… —Se quedó por unos segundos mirando al chico sobre la cama, el cual estaba tan rojo que parecía afiebrado, percatándose de cómo sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, donde ambos miraron el enorme bulto entre las piernas de Gale, logrando que sus rostros se enrojecieran aún más de lo avergonzados que ya se encontraban—. Maldición —balbuceó Gale, sentándose nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda a Peeta, quien no dijo absolutamente nada, apartando las sábanas, contemplando su propia erección.

 _"_ _¿Importa para él que hayan sentimientos?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso siente algo por mí o esta tan solo como yo como para sucumbir a un deseo que ambos al parecer no podemos saciar?"_. La cabeza le daba vueltas, Peeta no supo qué hacer, ni qué decir, apretándose con fuerza la entrepierna, sintiendo aquel punzón, aquel deseo de refregar su sexo sobre otra piel que no fuese la suya, jamás se había masturbado en su vida y odiaba pensar que después de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, tendría que sucumbir a actos tan deplorables como la autoestimulación.

Levantó el rostro, observando la espalda de Gale, quien mantuvo su rostro cabizbajo, volteando hacia su derecha, percatándose por medio del espejo de la peinadora, como Gale intentaba esconder su erección, apoyando ambos codos sobre sus muslos, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, dejando su cabeza sobre estas.

—Lo siento. —Peeta bajó el rostro sintiéndose miserable, ya que él creía que mientras Gale escondía sentimientos hacia su persona, él soñaba con alguien más.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?... No es tu culpa, supongo que las circunstancias nos llevaron a esto.

—¿Cuales circunstancias? —Gale dejó escapar el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones, apartando las manos de su rostro, alzando la cabeza.

—No sé, Peeta, ni siquiera se de qué demonios estamos hablando. —Gale se sintió estúpido, era realmente raro en él que alguien le hiciera sentir de aquel modo, apagando rápidamente la luz de la lámpara, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Peeta, quien no se movió, observando al molesto soldado.

Al ver que no pretendía seguir hablando de aquel asunto, Peeta se recostó de igual modo sobre la cama, sin saber si era correcto quedarse o si era mejor irse, deseando que Gale dijera algo que le hiciera sentir que no estaba cometiendo nuevamente un error, pero el chico no decía absolutamente nada, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama, escuchando un leve sollozo.

 _"_ _¿Está llorando?"_ , se preguntó a sí mismo sin poder creer aquello, levantando levemente la cabeza, agudizando su oído.

En efecto, Gale lloraba, aunque lo hacía intentando no ser escuchado, sintiendo como Peeta posó la mano sobre su hombro, deseando apartarla y pedirle que no lo tocara, ¿pero con qué propósito?... ¿Qué más daba si el chico le tocaba?... Se habían besado y eso era lo que estaba haciendo sentir mal al joven soldado, pero no deseaba hacérselo saber a Peeta, intentando ahogar aquel sollozo, odiándose por todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo lamento, Gale, en verdad lo siento… —Apartó su mano de él—. Será mejor que me vaya. —Se levantó en busca de su ropa, la cual le había dejado sobre una de las butacas, pretendiendo colocarse el jean sobre los short, para no incomodar aún más a Gale, quien volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, aspirando sonoramente por la nariz, preguntándole rápidamente.

—Soñabas con ella… ¿Cierto? —Peeta detuvo sus movimientos, mirándole sin saber a qué se refería—. ¿Soñabas con Katniss?... Juro que te odiaré si me besaste pensando en ella.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Tanto la odias? —Gale no dijo nada, claro que la odiaba, pero por otras razones que Peeta no sabía, pues el capitán Hawthorne aún sentía algo por ella.

—Sabes que sí —respondió al ver que el joven Mellark esperaba una respuesta—. ¿Soñabas con ella? —Peeta negó con la cabeza, ratificando verbalmente aquella negativa.

—No. —Se sentó en la butaca, contemplando su pantalón, sin saber si decirle o no con quién soñaba—. Igual eso es lo de menos. —Pretendió retomar sus movimientos, siendo Gale, esta vez quien hablara.

—¿Por qué es lo de menos?... Soñabas con una mujer, eso es más que obvio, hablaste sobre sus hermosos senos… Pensé que era sobre Katniss. —Peeta volvió a sentirse avergonzado, dejando el jean a un lado, acercándose nuevamente a la cama, dándole la espalda a Gale.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Lo prometo. —Gale sintió curiosidad, ya que jamás se imaginó que Peeta pudiese albergar deseos escondidos hacia otra mujer que no fuera Katniss.

—Soñaba con Johanna. —El chico frotó sus manos entre sí, estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Gale, el cual preguntó en un tono por demás incrédulo.

—¿Johanna?... ¿Johanna Mason? —Peeta afirmó que así era, sin pretensión alguna de voltear a ver la cara de Gale, el cual soltó una risotada, lo que se entremezcló con sus gimoteos, donde terminó algo ahogado ante una repentina tos—. ¿Te gusta Johanna?

—No, no es que me guste… —Se frotó el brazo nuevamente, sintiendo algo de nerviosismo—. Veras, en los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre, Johanna se desnudó delante de Haymitch, de Katniss y de mi persona y no sé por qué comencé a soñar con ese momento. —Le explicó a Gale la diferencia entre el sueño y lo que había ocurrido realmente, donde el joven soldado asintió a cada explicación, mientras que ninguno de los dos se percataba que habían abandonado su vergüenza y su recelo hacia el otro, mirándose a las caras, donde Gale sonreía, mientras Peeta simplemente contó todo aquello como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

—No me extraña esa actitud de Johanna… Suele hacer cosas peores en el comando del distrito dos. —Peeta le pidió que le contara alguna de aquellas anécdotas, recostándose de la cama, al ver como Gale se relajaba sobre el espaldar de esta—. Una vez salió desnuda de mi barraca, estaba ebria y me llamaba, preguntándole a todos dónde estaba el capitán Hawthorne… Yo quería ahorcarla, se suponía que nadie debía saber que ella y yo… —Detuvo su parloteo, dándole una escrutadora mirada a Peeta, el cual volvió a cubrir su rostro completamente avergonzado.

—¡Ay, no!… ¿Tú y Johanna son novios? —Gale sonrió, apartándole ambas manos del rostro, explicándole lo que realmente tenían él y la oficial Mason.

—Solo somos amantes… Peeta, nada más.

—Pero tienen algo… ¿No?... ¡Dios!... Y yo contándote que estuve a punto de fornicar con ella en un sueño. —Gale rió, parecía que todo había vuelto a ser como antes o al menos ambos pretendían que así era, pero tanto Gale como Peeta pensaban exactamente lo mismo… Que la boca del otro no había sido para nada desagradable de probar, aunque Gale pensó que Peeta usaba demasiado la lengua, mientras que el joven Mellark, no pudo dejar de sentir el sabor de la boca de Gale en la suya.

—Así que no te preocupes por eso… Créeme, me alegro que me hayas besado pensando en ella. —Ambos se miraron a los ojos y por uno segundos Gale deseó no haber dicho aquello, el recuerdo de aquel beso volvió, logrando que ambos se ruborizaran una vez más.

—¿Y tú en quien pensabas? —preguntó Peeta sintiendo que jugaba sucio al preguntarle aquello, ya que él sabía de sobra que Gale estaba consciente cuando ocurrió y no soñaba con nadie.

—Intenté pensar en Johanna como en las ruinas —respondió, intentando mirar a otro lado—. Pero ella no usa tanto la lengua como tú. —Apretó con disimulo los labios, al parecer ambos pretendían jugar al sarcasmo con el otro, donde Peeta sintió que estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza ante tanta sangre acumulada en su rostro, cubriéndose una vez más el rostro, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama, acurrucándose a su lado.

 _"_ _Parece un niño"_ , pensó Gale al ver su forma de actuar y en cierto modo eso le causó gracia. _"Un niño lujurioso y curioso"_. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, recostándose sobre la cama, sin dejar de ver como Peeta permaneció en posición fetal a su lado. _"Debes sentir tantas cosas, cosas que Katniss no te ayuda a descubrir"_. Peeta levantó el rostro, encontrándose con el de Gale muy junto al suyo, el cual le siguió mirando inquisidoramente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… —respondió Gale, recostándose en su lado de la cama mirando al techo—. Katniss debe ser un témpano de hielo en la cama… ¿Cierto? —Peeta no supo qué responder, si bien era cierto que la chica no era toda fuego como Cinna la quiso hacer ver en los Juegos del Hambre, tampoco deseaba hablar mal de ella y menos delante de Gale, imaginando que él buscaba más motivos para despreciarla—. Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, solo lo pregunto al darme cuenta de tus deseos reprimidos.

—Yo no tengo deseos reprimidos. —Gale se giró hacia su derecha, colocándose nuevamente enfrente de Peeta, quien no rehuyó su cercanía, sintiendo como el corazón le latía.

—¿No?... Pues van dos veces que quieres conmigo. —Peeta le empujó y Gale rió al ver su reacción—. ¡Oh, vamos!... No te molestes, solo trato de que olvidemos lo ocurrido. —Ahora era Peeta quien miraba al techo pensando si Gale en verdad quería eso o simplemente se hacía el superado, intentando actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, preguntándole nuevamente.

—No me has respondido, Gale… ¿En quién pensabas? —El aludido se colocó nuevamente al frente, imitando la pose de Peeta, el cual giró su rostro para verle.

El joven soldado se perdió en sus pensamientos… ¿En quién realmente había pensado?... En nadie por supuesto, él estaba consciente y sabía perfectamente que era Peeta quien se abalanzó sobre él, devorando su boca, sintiéndose nuevamente miserable y con deseos de llorar.

—En nadie —respondió al fin—. No pensaba en nadie. —Tragó grueso, pero no pudo contener el llanto que comenzó a embargarle, intentando no sollozar y mucho menos chillar como un chiquillo; simplemente dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, argumentando con la voz desquebrajada—. Estoy confundido.

—Yo también lo estoy. —Gale intentó controlarse, era estúpido que Peeta estuviese tan tranquilo y fuese él quien llorara, pero jamás se pensó volver al distrito doce para terminar enredado con el chico del pan, odiaba a Katniss, pero no al punto de quitarle al noviecito, aunque en cierto modo, el simple hecho de imaginar la cara de ella al enterarse, le causaba cierto goce—. ¿Crees que debemos alejarnos?

Gale sintió deseos de abofetearle y de maldecirlo y sin saber por qué sintió que el pecho comenzó a dolerle, pero en vez de expresar lo que realmente había sentido, simplemente alegó.

—A lo mejor.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—¿Lo quieres tú? —preguntó Gale, deseando saber qué pensaba Peeta al respecto.

—Pues yo quiero aprender a poner las trampas… Aún no he conseguido mi primera presa y ya no quiero que Katniss me arroje las que tú cazas en la cabeza. —Gale sintió deseos de decir algo en contra de la chica, pero al ver como Peeta sonreía ante aquel asunto, simplemente sonrió como él lo hacía, argumentando a sus palabras.

—Entonces será mejor que durmamos… ¿No crees?... Está a punto de amanecer. —Peeta sonrió y asintió, observando cómo Gale tomó las sábanas, cubriéndose con ella, arrojando la otra mitad de estas sobre el cuerpo de Peeta, quien se acercó un poco al soldado, el cual se hizo un mohín a su lado igual que el muchacho.

—¿Podemos ir un poco más tarde?

—¿Te parece bien a las nueve? —Peeta alzó el pulgar, sin intención alguna de verle a la cara, cerrando sus ojos, dejando muy junto de la mano de Gale la suya, donde ambos pudieron sentir el calor que despedía la piel del otro sin la más mínima intención de tocarse, pero tampoco hicieron algún gesto de pretender apartarlas, permitiéndole a la una estar tan cerca de la otra, que no necesitaron más que eso para sentirse tranquilos y a gusto el uno con el otro, donde cada uno percibió aquella cercanía a su modo.

* * *

Desayunaron a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana varias hogazas de pan con queso y trozos de liebre del día anterior, lo cual Hazelle les había servido a los dos chicos, junto a un vaso de jugo de moras, preguntándoles a ambos el porqué Peeta se había quedado en casa, temiendo que Katniss lo hubiese corrido de la de ella, pero el chico simplemente alegó que había estado hablando con Gale por la ventana y que este le había insistido en entrar para mostrarle su ballesta, pero que al final al ver la tormenta que había comenzado a caer, decidió quedarse a dormir, lo que por supuesto el hijo mayor de Hazelle no negó en lo absoluto.

Ambos se retiraron al fin con todo el equipo, encontrándose a Katniss en la puerta de su casa, mirando a la distancia, acercándose a ambos, preguntándole a su pareja donde había pasado la noche.

—En mi antigua casa. —Fue su seca respuesta, mirando a Gale, el cual traía unas gafas oscuras, ya que el clima parecía estar cambiando constante, y aunque hacía frío y el rocío de la lluvia nocturna aún se percibía entre las plantas y los alrededores, un cálido sol había salido a darles los buenos días.

—¿Por qué? —Gale bufó por la nariz, comenzando a caminar, notificándole a Peeta que le esperaba cerca de las rejas que dividían el resto del distrito doce con la aldea de Los Vencedores, a lo que Peeta asintió, enfocando sus entrecerrados ojos en Katniss, colocado su mano sobre su frente a modo de visera, ante el intenso sol.

—¿Por qué no?... No quería estar en casa después de lo que hiciste. —Katniss le miró algo incrédula, mientras él comenzó a caminar, soltándole en un tono de voz elevado para que la joven le escuchara—. Hoy espero traer una presa que no me atestes en la cabeza, Kats. —Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo detrás de Gale, el cual ya había alcanzado el enrejado, sacando de su bolso otras gafas, colocándoselas a Peeta, el cual terminó quitándoselas de las manos para ponérselas él mismo, mientras Gale miró a la distancia a la molesta chica, observarles como lo hacía.

—¿Qué le pasa a la señorita dolor de bolas?

—Nada… déjala. —Fue lo único que dijo Peeta al respeto, comenzando a caminar, rumbo al bosque, cruzando todo el distrito hasta llegar a la veta, donde Gale siempre rememoraba su antigua vida en aquel lugar cuando pasaban, mientras Peeta se daba cuenta de su tristeza—. ¿Extrañas vivir aquí? —El joven soldado volvió a la realidad, mirando rápidamente a Peeta, al cual le quedaban algo grande las gafas.

—No… —De hecho recordaba a su padre llegar a la distancia por donde ambos caminaban, rectificando sus palabras—. No extraño vivir en la miseria, solo extraño todo lo que viví con mi familia. —Bajó la mirada—. Extraño a mi padre. —Pasaron la alambrada, lo cual ya los habitantes del distrito se habían encargado de quitar por completo, adentrándose al bosque.

Peeta pensó por unos segundos en su familia, intentando buscar en sus recuerdos, algo que le hiciera sentir verdadera nostalgia por ellos, pero por el único que sentía aquello era por su padre, el cual, a pesar de ser siempre reservado, fue el miembro de su familia con el que más convivió y el que más se preocupó por él, ya que sus hermanos y su madre solo vivían para molestarlos.

—Yo también extraño a mi padre. —Gale volteó a verle, donde ambos se otorgaron una amplia sonrisa, palmeándose el hombro mutuamente, adentrándose aún más en el bosque, donde los dos, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, se sentían bien juntos.

* * *

Un venado, ambos habían conseguido cazar un venado y aún no se lo creían, Gale había logrado atinarle al animal a distancia con su ballesta y Peeta había culminado con su vida con una flecha más, la cual traspasó por completo el cuello del animal, terminando con su sufrimiento.

Todo era grandioso y festejaron la gran hazaña, hasta llegado el momento de la degollación y limpieza del animal, tanto de piel como de vísceras, donde Peeta terminó muy cerca del río vomitando, mientras que Gale no dejó de despellejar al animal, explicándole lo que podría llegar a hacer su madre con la piel del animal, incomodando aún más al joven Mellark, al punto de ponerlo verde de tantas arcadas, teniendo que dejar la presa a un lado, asistiéndole en el lago, donde tuvo que introducirle la cabeza dentro del agua fría para calmar sus arcadas.

—¿Puedo saber quién despellejaba las ardillas en tu casa?

—Mi padre y mi hermano… yo odiaba ver eso, me alejaba de la cocina cuando ambos se ponían a limpiar los animales que tú les traías.

—¿Y jamás comiste de ellos? —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No me gustaban las ardillas, me parecen ratones. —El joven soldado no podía creer que el viejo panadero en verdad se comiera las ardillas, siempre había pensado que simplemente se las compraba o las intercambiaba por lástima, pero en realidad le gustaban.

—No son tan asquerosas. —Peeta comenzó a hacer arcadas nuevamente, a lo que Gale reaccionó rápidamente, introduciendo una vez más la cabeza del muchacho dentro del agua fría—. Ya está, hombre, tampoco es para tanto. —Se apartó de él, y buscando dentro de uno de los bolsillos del morral, sacó un paquete de caramelos de menta, algo que a Gale le había gustado mucho, ante uno de sus tantos viajes al Capitolio, donde siempre adquiría unos cuantos paquetes—. Ten... come eso mientras yo termino. —Y llevándose al animal lo más lejos que pudo, terminó de limpiarlo, cortándole en trozos para poder llevárselo a casa.

Empaquetó todo, y acercándose de nuevo a Peeta, se percató que el chico se había quedado dormido, se acercó al lago y lavó sus manos, frotándolas enérgicamente para quitar todo los residuos de sangre, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que debía de tomar una ducha después de limpiar un animal, ya que siempre lo dejaba oliendo mal.

Se lavó lo mejor que pudo. y tomando uno de los caramelos de menta, se lo llevó a la boca, observando como Peeta dormía plácidamente entre las rocas, donde varios insectos le revolotearon cerca del rostro, logrando que Gale se le acercara aún más para espantárselos.

Lo miró por largo rato, no supo por qué, pero sintió deseos de apartarle el rubio mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente, el cual parecía estar adherida a su piel a causa del sudor y el agua del lago, permitiéndose hacerlo, escuchando lo que Peeta alegaba entre sueños.

—Katniss. —El calmo y apacible rostro de Gale se transformó en desprecio, deseando empujarle y que cayera al lago, sin poder comprender por qué aquello lo hacía sentir tan cabreado, pretendiendo alejarse de él, escuchando nuevamente la voz de Peeta entre susurros—. Katniss… Katniss… —Esta vez era distinto, Peeta comenzó a repetir una y otra vez el nombre de la chica, justo como lo había hecho en el subterráneo del Capitolio, antes de que los mutos, aquellos horrorosos engendros semi-humanos que acabaron con la vida de Finnick, se arrojaran sobre ellos, donde parecían chillar el nombre de la chica, como si estuvieran programados para repetir aquel nombre, lo que al parecer alteraba a Peeta, haciéndole perder nuevamente el control, intentando asesinar al Sinsajo.

—¿Peeta? —Le tomó de los hombros, zarandeándole un poco para despertarle, pero lo que sucedió a continuación, dejó al soldado completamente pasmado.

El joven abrió raudo los ojos, enfocándolos sobre Gale, el cual pudo contemplar en el rostro del muchacho, a aquel muto, a aquella arma de doble filo que había sido Peeta Mellark en manos del difunto presidente Snow, aferrándole con ambas manos el cuello, comenzando a ahorcarle, clavando sus coléricos ojos sobre el rostro del, aún, incrédulo soldado, quien comenzó a batallar con el chico, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—¡Pee… ta…! —Casi no pudo hablar, aferró las muñecas del endemoniado muchacho, el cual se abalanzó sobre él, arrojándole al suelo sin dejar de estrangularle, donde Gale comprendió que si no actuaba a tiempo, lo asesinaría sin tan siquiera enterarse, ya que aquel ser no era Peeta, en su rostro solo se dejó ver al traumado muto de Snow y no al reprimido, dulce y avergonzado chico del pan.

Gale soltó una de sus muñecas, tanteando con la mano libre el suelo, pero no consiguió nada con que golpearle, empezando a sentir que la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a hacer mellas en su integridad física, recordando una de las maniobras de defensa que había aprendido en los entrenamientos militares, alzando el brazo por sobre los de Peeta, comenzando a girar su cuerpo, logrando doblarle el brazo al muchacho, quien le soltó y Gale pudo quitárselo de encima, lo cual por supuesto no duró mucho.

Peeta se levantó pretendiendo atacarle de nuevo, pero Gale lo tumbó con una llave de piernas, lo cual logró que el chico cayera al suelo, pero Peeta parecía no entrar en razón, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el tembloso soldado, quien tomó su morral, golpeándole con este en el rostro, logrando que el chico volviera a caer al suelo.

—Ya basta Peeta, detente. —Pero Gale supo de sobra que ese joven enfrente de él no era Peeta, ante él se encontraba alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía y en verdad Gale no comprendía cómo después de tanto tiempo, aquel lavado de cerebro que le habían hecho al pobre panadero, aún seguía causando estragos dentro de él, dándose cuenta de que Peeta pudo haber asesinado a Katniss en cualquier momento, pero al parecer, nada había detonado aquella bomba de tiempo, hasta ahora, pronunciando el nombre de la chica para comprobarlo.

—Katniss… —Aquello surtió el efecto imaginado, Peeta rugió y comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, tomando los paquetes de carne que Gale había empaquetado, arrojándoselos al muchacho, escuchando lo que el enajenado joven le gritaba.

—Maldita, maldita… debe morir, es la culpable de todo, maldita… ella es un monstruo… es un monstruo. —Se levantó del suelo arrojándose una vez más sobre Gale, lo que consiguió que ambos rodaran por el boscoso terreno, donde fue Gale quien consiguió quedar sobre él, intentando sostenerle ambos brazos, recordando aquel día de la huida de las trampas, donde Katniss le había besado cuando estuvo a punto de perderse nuevamente, forcejeando enérgicamente con el muchacho hasta lograr colocarle ambos brazos sobre el suelo, posando sus labios sobre los de Peeta, cerrando los ojos, deseando que aquello surtiera efecto, rogando porque el chico no lo recordara, aunque ya todo daba igual, no era la primera y por una extraña razón Gale sintió que no sería la última vez, que aquello ocurriera.

Pudo percibir como el forcejeo por parte de Peeta comenzó a ceder, mientras él siguió besando los labios del, ahora, tembloroso muchacho, el cual comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, ya que la lengua del joven Mellark volvió a hurgar impúdicamente en la boca del soldado, quien soltó al fin sus muñecas, sintiendo como el chico le rodeaba con ambos brazos, pretendiendo apartarse de él, pero Peeta le aferró con fuerza del cuello, haciéndole girar, siendo él quien quedara sobre el cuerpo de Gale.

—No, Peeta… Basta… —El aludido apartó sus labios de los de él, mirándole algo consternado.

—¿Eres tú quien me besa y ahora quieres que te suelte?... —Gale le miró sin saber qué decir—. No entiendo a qué juegas.

—No estoy jugando a nada, Peeta. —Le tomó de ambas manos, quitándoselo de encima, incorporándose rápidamente—. Si te digo el porqué lo hice, no vas a creerme.

—Pruébame —insistió Peeta, levantándose de igual modo del suelo, acercándose a Gale, el cual estaba reaccionando igual que anoche, intentando ignorarle y darle la espalda—. No me ignores, mírame y dime por qué lo has hecho mientras dormía y ahora ya no quieres. —El capitán Hawthorne volteó a verle, acariciándose los labios, como si quisiera borrar de ellos aquellos besos que lo hacían sentir culpable.

—Cuando te besé no dormías. —Peeta frunció el ceño.

—Anoche dijiste que te dejaste besar porque pensaba que estaba consciente y ¿ahora me dices que no estaba dormido?... Debo estarme volviendo loco entonces. —Se apartó por demás molesto, tomando uno de los morrales, colocándoselo sobre la espalda, comenzando a caminar, mientras Gale se pensó por unos segundos si debía decirle la verdad o callarse, recogiendo los paquetes de carne, tomando de igual modo su bolso, caminando detrás del molesto muchacho.

Aceleró aún más el paso al ver que el chico no pretendía esperarle, observando a la distancia entre la maleza, las ruinas donde habían pasado la noche el primer día de caza, tomando a Peeta del brazo, llevándolo consigo hasta las ruinas, ante la mirada atónita del muchacho, el cual comenzó a zarandear el brazo para que le soltara.

—Suéltame, Gale… ¿A dónde me llevas? —Gale no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a aferrarle del brazo, llevándoselo hasta las ruinas, empujando a Peeta dentro, quien le miró con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Te volviste loco? —No respondió, dejó caer su bolso al suelo junto a los paquetes de carne, acercándose a Peeta, quien comenzó a echarse para atrás, resbalando con uno de los charcos de agua que se había hecho dentro de las ruinas, ante el deplorable techo de las mismas.

Gale sonrió al ver cómo caía al suelo, le parecía divertido ver como Peeta, a pesar de seguir siendo esa arma de doble fijo, su lado infantil, tímido y calmo, precedía en el como su mejor atributo y eso era algo que jugaba a favor del joven Mellark pero en contra del soldado, quien se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—¿Qué pasa si te besé dormido o despierto?... ¿Eso importa? —Peeta miró fijamente a Gale, quien ladeó su cabeza a un lado de un modo sugestivo—. Ya son tres veces.

—Dos —soltó Peeta en voz baja—. Solo nos hemos besado dos veces.

—Yo te besé en el cuello, eso cuenta. —Peeta abrió sus ojos, intentando volver a tornar el rostro serio, pero el recuerdo de aquel beso aún seguía haciendo estragos en su cuello.

—¿Qué nos está pasando, Gale?

—No lo sé —respondió con un sincero pesar en su rostro—. Pero si tú quieres, en vez de estar intentando hacernos los idiotas, lo podríamos averiguar juntos. —Gale se levantó, extendiéndole la mano para que se tomara de esta y ayudarle a levantarse, donde Peeta se aferró con fuerzas, pero justo al pretender incorporarse, ambos escucharon como el techo comenzó a rechinar y a escurrir agua por todos lados, logrando que ambos saltaran al mismo tiempo a uno de los costados, donde lo primero que intentó hacer Gale fue cubrir con su cuerpo a Peeta, quien a su vez se abrazó de él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

El techo se había venido abajo, no era de extrañarse que aquello sucediera, las tablas tenían todos los años del mundo, y entre la lluvia y el sol, lograron que al fin la madera se pudriera al punto de colapsar ante el peso del agua acumulada sobre el encorvado techo, el cual no soportó más.

—Tanto tiempo este lugar solo y viene a colapsar cuando estamos aquí. —A lo que Peeta respondió, dejando de abrazar a Gale, quien le soltó al sentir que él también lo hacía.

—Creo que todo está en nuestra contra.

—O a nuestro favor. —Ambos se miraron al rostro—. Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista. —Peeta asintió, supo perfectamente lo que significaba aquello, que el destino parecía estar trabajando para que ellos estuviesen constantemente cerca, protegiéndose y cuidándose el uno al otro, donde lo que parecía realmente importante entre ellos era una posible amistad sincera, lo cual Gale se estaba planteando internamente, mientras Peeta bajó el rostro, sintiendo que ya no podría escapar, le agradaba tanto Gale como para dejar que el joven soldado probase su boca en la suya cuando él así lo quisiera, siempre y cuando su amistad no se viera afectada por ello—. ¿Nos vamos?

Peeta asintió, levantándose ambos del suelo, saliendo de las ruinas, después de apartar unas cuantas tablas húmedas y mohosas de su camino, tomando nuevamente sus cosas, saliendo al fin de aquel frío y deplorable lugar, el cual a pesar de todo, Gale sintió nostalgia al ver como se había derrumbado con el paso del tiempo, imaginando que su añoranza era ante los recuerdos de su niñez junto a Katniss en aquel lugar, donde al parecer toda aquella amistad se había perdido para siempre.

—¿Por qué siempre que salimos a cazar terminamos mojados? —Gale no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel punto de vista, ya que aquello era del todo cierto, la primera vez había llovido, la segunda los dos habían caído al lago al pelearse por el cuchillo y ahora el derrumbe los había mojado, aunque no lo suficiente como para estar empapados.

—Ni idea —respondió Gale, sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Peeta, acercándose a Gale mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la veta, al ver el entristecido rostro del soldado, quien le sonrió con desgano.

—Todo bien, Mellark. —Peeta sonrió.

—¿Manía de soldado? —Gale asintió a la pregunta sobre aquel empeño de llamarle por su apellido.

—¿Te molesta? —El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada, capitán Hawthorne. —Gale rió, atrayendo a Peeta hacia él al halarlo por el agarre del bolso, posando su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro, mientras Peeta rodeaba su cintura por detrás con su brazo derecho, donde ambos a pesar de sentir cierta incomodidad, terminaron de salir del bosque abrazados, soltándose al llegar a la veta, cruzando todo el distrito en silencio, mientras Gale pensó en lo que había ocurrido con el muchacho y aquella peligrosa bomba de tiempo que era.

 _"_ _No puedo decírselo a mi madre y mucho menos a Katniss"_ , pensó dándole una mirada de soslayo, donde pudo apreciar el ruborizado rostro de Peeta, quien pensaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos y aquel último beso, sintiendo deseos de saber qué pensaba Gale al respecto, pero el soldado simplemente tenía cabeza para pensar en aquel asunto que lo había dejado consternado, imaginando que el rubor del muchacho se debía a lo ocurrido hacía tan solo unos segundos en las ruinas.

—¿Una carrera hasta la aldea? —preguntó Gale, pretendiendo echar a correr, intentando olvidar aquel asunto.

—¿Con esto encima? —preguntó Peeta incrédulo, señalándose el bolso sobre su espalda.

—Vamos, soldado, usted tuvo un entrenamiento previo antes de ser arrojado al Capitolio. —Echó a correr, al igual que Peeta, el cual gritó tras Gale.

—Coin solo me envió como conejillo de india, Gale… tú muy bien lo sabes. —Gale no respondió, él sabía perfectamente que así había sido y que su única intención había sido destruir a Katniss desde el principio.

—No busque excusas, soldado, si gano tu castigo será despellejar la próxima presa. —Peeta se quejó, comenzando a correr lo más rápido que pudo tras Gale, quien pensó al ver a la distancia la casa de Haymitch.

 _"_ _Eso es"_. Haymitch no era un ser muy estable, pero sin duda siempre fue lo bastante acertado a la hora de ayudar a sus tributos, pensando al llegar al frente de la casa del ex mentor, que debía tener una seria conversación con el hombre, sobre todo lo ocurrido, ya que al parecer, Haymitch tenía cierto aprecio por Peeta,.

—No despellejaré mi próxima presa.

—No tienes escapatoria, Mellark… perdiste y debes pagar. —Ambos jadearon exhaustos, Gale le arrojó dos piezas del venado, apartándose de él, notificándole que iría a tomar un baño y a dormir, sintiéndose cansado.

—¿Gale? —llamó Peeta al muchacho, quedándose de pie frente a la casa de Haymitch—. Todo está bien… ¿Verdad? —Gale asintió.

—Todo esta estupendamente, Peeta. —Ambos se sonrieron y mientras Gale abría la puerta de su casa, el joven Mellark se encaminó a la que compartía con Katniss, no sin antes sentir cierta tristeza al apartarse de Gale, atribuyéndoselo a la creciente amistad que cada día se hacía más grande, una amistad con matices de un posible amor oculto, un amor que aún ambos se empeñaban en ver como un juego que iba y venía, sin darse cuenta que al amor no se le disfraza y que al corazón es difícil engañar.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo**

 **_ 5 _**

Gale se había comunicado con Johanna, sintió que debía de hablar con ella primero antes que con cualquier otra persona, pero la chica pensó lo mismo que él, que era mejor hablar con Haymitch ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Peeta, y ver si solo había sucedido esa vez después de su regreso al Capitolio, o si ya le había pasado antes.

—Nadie conoce mejor a Peeta que Haymitch, habla con él… sé que sabrá darte respuestas. —Pero Johanna se equivocó, o más bien supo darle una de las respuestas que Gale estaba buscando.

—Desde que volvimos al distrito doce Peeta ha sido el mismo de siempre… El mismo que fue ante de los juegos, aunque sé de sobra que internamente no es así, él de igual modo se comporta muy normal. —Fue la respuesta de Haymitch, lo que hizo pensar aún más de la cuenta al joven soldado sobre todo aquel asunto y al ex-mentor preocupado por el muchacho—. ¿Puedo saber que lo alteró? —Gale se lo pensó por unos segundos, respondiéndole al, ahora, sobrio hombre.

—Nos encontrábamos en el bosque, él se había quedado dormido mientras yo limpiaba el venado que habíamos casado.

—¿Habíamos? —Gale asintió.

—Sí… Peeta y yo lo cazamos.

—¿Juntos? —El capitán Hawthorne no supo cómo tomar aquello, asintiendo con cierta extrañeza en su rostro—. Se han hecho muy amigos… ¿No? —El joven asintió una vez más, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Y al parecer Peeta soñaba con Katniss, o eso creí hasta que me le acerqué y él empezó a susurrar su nombre, pero al despertar, se me abalanzó, comenzó a ahorcarme… Tendrías que haber visto sus ojos, no era Peeta… La persona que me atacó parecía alguien más, parecía estar poseído. —Haymitch no dijo nada, simplemente estudió el preocupado rostro del soldado, sin poder creer que el antiguo amor de Katniss, sintiera verdadera inquietud por el estado mental de Peeta, o eso le hicieron sentir las palabras del hijo de Hazelle.

—Bueno, habrá que estar atentos… Peeta vive con la detonante y en cualquier momento podría lastimarla… ¿No crees? —Gale asintió, sin duda no había pensado en ello y su preocupación pasó de Peeta a Katniss tan rápido como parecían cambiar sus sentimientos, ya que por supuesto, aunque Gale sentía algo por Peeta, su hombría no le permitía verlo, para él solo era fraternal amistad, y sentía que por ella seguía sintiendo cierta atracción.

—Pues estaremos atentos… por lo menos ya no soy el único que lo sabe, y por favor… No se lo digas a mi madre, temo que no quiera a Peeta en casa por los niños y…

—… Y tú no quieres perder la amistad de Peeta… ¿Cierto? —Gale no supo qué decir, miró fijamente a Haymitch, asintiendo lentamente a sus palabras, bajando el rostro, sintiendo que aquel hombre se olía algo, pero a lo mejor eran solo paranoias de Gale, al recordar todo lo que había estado ocurriendo entre Peeta y él, incorporándose rápidamente del sofá de un solo puesto, despidiéndose apremiante.

—Nos vemos… Le diré a mi madre que te envíe un poco de venado asado.

—Gracias. —Fue la simple respuesta de Haymitch, observando cómo Gale salió precipitadamente de su casa—. Mmm… Tú y Johanna juntos… —Pensó en los pros y los contras de aquello—. No conozco bien al capitán, poco convivimos en el trece. —Se levantó del sofá—. Pero a ti sí te conozco muy bien, hiedra venenosa. —Sonrió, ya que lo de hiedra hacía referencia a su distrito, el cual se especializaba en el papel y la madera, pensando qué podría estarse tramando Johanna—. Tú no eres de fiar y jamás te ha caído en gracia Katniss.

Suspiró… sin duda todo aquello era muy sospechoso, el regreso de Gale, quien le había dicho a su madre que no regresaría nunca más al distrito doce, y aquella repentina amistad entre él y Peeta no era otra cosa que algún macabro plan ideado por la joven Mason, pensando qué podía querer ella con todo aquello.

—Creo que viajaré al distrito dos, no me caería mal involucrarme nuevamente con el gobierno y de paso averiguo qué te tramas, Johanna. —Se encaminó a su recamara en busca de sus cosas, mientras que en casa de Katniss, Peeta cortaba los trozos de carne que la chica se había preparado al horno, con patatas, tomates confitados, y varias verduras cosechadas en su pequeño huerto, sonriendo más que complacida al ver como el chico devoraba la comida.

—Mmm… Está estupendo Katniss, en verdad te luciste. —Ella agradeció el cumplido, comiendo con cierto desgano de su plato, donde pretendió estar disfrutando el venado, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en Gale, quien de seguro había sido quien cazara aquel animal, pidiéndole a Peeta que mintiera sobre toda aquella hazaña con el arco y las flechas, sin poder creer que en tan poco tiempo el chico hubiese aprendido a usar aquel arma tan difícil de manipular.

 _"_ _Vamos a jugar tu juego, Gale… ¿Quieres que crea que fue Peeta para no rehusarme a cocinarlo? Pues bien… haré que me lo creo"_. Siguió comiendo con cierta incomodidad, recordando lo que Gale le había confesado la mañana en la que los paracaídas habían traído un equipo de camping y caza, escuchando claramente en su cabeza, el tono de voz que el chico había utilizado.

 _"_ _Prometo que haré todo mi esfuerzo por borrar de mi mente y de mi corazón de una vez por todas, tu nombre"_. Katniss no pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ¿acaso Gale seguía sintiendo algo por ella?... sin duda que la chica deseaba creer que era así, dándole una rápida mirada a Peeta, el cual comenzó a comer con normalidad, donde la chica imaginó que ya se encontraba completamente satisfecho, pero lo que Katniss no sabía era que Peeta pensaba en la misma persona con la que ella mantuvo su mente ocupada, absorta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sintiéndose algo miserable al pensar en alguien más delante de su pareja, y el joven Mellark, por supuesto, se sintió igual e incluso peor que ella.

 _"_ _¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Gale?"_ , pensó él, intentando no ver la cara de Katniss, quien siguió pensando en su ex-amigo, donde ambos recordaron lo mismo, los carnosos y deliciosos labios de Gale, su cálido aliento y el sabor almizclado de su boca, logrando que ambos se estremecieran al punto de incorporarse rápidamente de la mesa y al mismo tiempo, siendo Peeta quien se disculpara.

—Me iré a caminar un rato… Estoy más que lleno, y si me quedo sentado, explotaré. —Katniss no dijo nada, simplemente tomó ambos platos llevándolos al fregadero, mientras Peeta se asía de su chamarra, saliendo rápidamente de la casa, dando una rápida mirada hacia la que había sido su vivienda por varios meses, negando con la cabeza. _"No lo busques, es mejor estar solo… Esto no es bueno… No está bien que sienta atracción por él"_. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la Aldea de Los Vencedores a paso rápido, escuchando que alguien le llamaba.

—¡Peeta!... ¿A dónde vas?

—A caminar un rato —le respondió a Haymitch sin dejar de alejarse.

—Pues si te diriges a la plaza podrías ayudarme con esto. —Peeta volteó a ver de qué se trataba, observando como su ex–mentor sonreía, intentando lidiar con un par de maletas.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el muchacho, algo extrañado.

—Al Capitolio —mintió—. ¿Te has dado cuenta cómo han estado llenando la programación televisiva últimamente?... puros _reality show_... Al parecer Plutarch no se haya que inventar para entretener a las masas. —Peeta se devolvió, tomando una de las maletas, ayudándole a llevarla como si aquella cosa no pesara, pues todos sabían de sobra la fuerza que poseía aquel muchacho.

—¿Y tú que tienes que ver en todo eso? —A lo que Haymitch respondió, apartando una de las rejas que dividía la aldea con el resto del distrito doce, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pues que a lo mejor pida trabajo como presentador… —Hizo una pausa—. Lo más seguro es que Effie Trinket esté trabajando con él. —Peeta sonrió, pues aunque Haymitch era el hombre más reservado del mundo, se había enterado por boca de Katniss, que al parecer, ambos se gustaban pero habían decidido tomar rumbos distintos por el bien de todos.

—Pues sería grandioso —acotó Peeta sin dejar de caminar, donde ambos siguieron enfrascados en aquella conversación hasta llegar a la estación del tren, donde Haymitch adquirió un boleto para el distrito dos, sin que Peeta se percatara de ello, preguntándole rápidamente al muchacho.

—¿Todo va bien entre tú y Katniss? —Peeta no comprendió a qué venía aquella pregunta, asintiéndole rápidamente, sin pretensión alguna de preguntarle el porqué de su repentina preocupación—. ¿Y con Gale? —El chico le miró fijamente, lo que Haymitch por supuesto usó a su favor, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos.

—¿Con Gale? —El sonriente hombre frente a él, asintió—. Pues… genial. —Haymitch alzó una ceja, en un gesto sugestivo.

—¿Genial?... Vaya… pues, me alegro mucho. —Tomó ambas maletas, introduciéndose en uno de los vagones, dejando las maletas en el suelo del tren, arrojándole al chico las llaves de su casa—. Cuídala, por favor… —Peeta asintió—. ¡Por cierto!... hay un programa que pasan a las diez de la noche… Me gustaría que lo vieras, lo pasan tarde porque es horario adulto, pero al parecer se ha vuelto uno de los más visto… Sin duda alguna las personas del Capitolio jamás cambiarán y los ciudadanos de distrito que ahora viven allí terminan por adoptar sus extraños gustos y costumbres. —La puerta se cerró de golpe y el tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha, donde Peeta se despidió rápidamente de Haymitch, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

 _"_ _Hay un programa que pasan a las diez de la noche… Me gustaría que lo vieras, lo pasan tarde porque es horario adulto"_ , recordó las palabras del sonriente hombre, el cual de seguro, ya habría tomado su puesto en el tren, ingiriendo de cada una de las bebidas alcohólicas que servían en aquel lugar. _"¿Qué tendrá que ver un programa nocturno con que Katniss y yo estemos bien?"_ , se preguntó a sí mismo el joven panadero, quien comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, elucubrando no solo sobre las palabras de su ex–mentor, sino también acerca de todo lo ocurrido entre Gale y él los últimos días, intentando comprender aquel sentimiento que comenzó a anidar en su interior y que Peeta aún no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo llamarle.

* * *

El joven soldado no podía dejar de pensar en Peeta, en aquel repentino ataque, el motivo, ¿qué habría causado que aquel trastorno disociativo, del que parecía estar padeciendo Peeta, se hubiese activado?... ¿Serían los últimos acontecimientos de esta semana?... ¿El maltrato de Katniss, junto a la afable amistad que el soldado le entregaba?... Sin duda podía ser cualquier cosa, a lo mejor ni siquiera él tuviese la culpa, y si la tenía, pensó que todo aquello que se estaba tramando junto con Johanna, era contraproducente para su desequilibrado estado de salud.

Pero por otro lado estaban sus sentimientos… Gale parecía estar padeciendo una especie de bipolaridad sentimental, por un lado los viejos sentimientos hacia Katniss, aquellos recuerdos de una infancia a su lado, la cual se había ido para siempre, como si se hubiesen quedado enterrados bajo los escombros que había dejado el repentino ataque del Capitolio, mientras que unos nuevos renacían dentro de él, rencor y desprecio hacia ella, o eso sentía él, y una cierta afinidad con el joven Mellark.

 _"_ _¿Acaso siento lo mismo que sientes tú, Katniss?... ¿Qué solo estás con él porque lo ves de algún modo tan vulnerable que si lo dejas solo sientes que podría perderse a sí mismo?"_ Temió que fuera así, Gale no quería hacerle a Peeta lo que Katniss le estaba haciendo al chico, estar a su lado por compasión y no porque en verdad hubiese verdadera amistad, afinidad y aprecio de parte de él para con el joven Mellark, levantándose rápidamente de su cama, donde pretendía leer, pero sus pensamientos no le dejaron pasar de la primera página.

Se colocó las botas y salió rápidamente de su recamara por la puerta trasera de la casa, pasando por el patio de la casa de Haymitch, llegando hasta la de Katniss, tocando rápidamente la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y luego observó el calmo rostro de la chica frente a él, sosteniendo la puerta, mientras Gale simplemente le miraba.

—¿Está Peeta?

—¿Vienes a verlo a él o a mí? —La pregunta asombró a Gale, frunciendo el ceño, dándole una rápida mirada al interior de la casa, preguntando nuevamente.

—¿Está o no está? —Katniss sonrió, dejando la puerta abierta, caminando hacia el fregadero, donde había dejado los platos del almuerzo.

—No está, Gale… Salió a pasear. —Aquello extrañó al muchacho, quien se había recostado del marco de la puerta, observando como la chica lavaba los platos.

—¿No sabes a dónde fue? —Ella le dio una rápida mirada, negando con la cabeza.

—A diferencia de lo que tú crees, yo no manipulo a Peeta a mi antojo, él no tiene por qué decirme a donde va… aunque me extraña que no esté contigo, pensé que había ido a buscarte.

—Pues no fue así… ¿Ocurrió algo para que él se fuera solo? —Entró a la casa, aunque no había sido invitado y Katniss por supuesto no se opuso a ello.

—No, todo estaba bien… Comimos el venado que tú cazaste.

—Que cazamos, Katniss… —Recordó llamarla por su verdadero nombre—. Ambos lo cazamos… hubieses visto a Peeta en acción. —Gale sonrió al recordar el tiro perfecto de Peeta, el cual había acabado con la vida del venado—. Le dio directo en la yugular, el animal aún se movía después de que yo le disparara con mi ballesta, pero la flecha de Peeta fue la que culminó con su vida. —Katniss rodó los ojos, ya que no creía en las palabras del muchacho a pesar de ser el mismo cuento que su pareja le había narrado, imaginando que ambos se lo habían planificado—. Sé que no lo crees.

—Tienes razón, no les creo.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tendríamos que mentirte?... —Se acercó a ella—. Si Peeta no hubiese logrado cazar nada, él no se hubiese prestado para una mentira como esta, hubiese preferido que a ti se te reventara el páncreas y le atinaran un golpe en la cara con la presa como lo hiciste con la liebre. —Katniss dejó los platos ya lavados y enjuagados sobre la escurridera, secándose con parsimonia las manos.

—Sé que crees que fui mala con él.

—¿Y no es así? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo arrojé sin la más mínima intención de golpearle en el rostro, pensé que lo esquivaría, pero se quedó mirándome, mientras yo le reprochaba que no quería ni lavar, ni cocinar algo que tú hubieses cazado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, posándose en frente de la chica.

—Porque tú decidiste alejarte de mí, decidiste cortar toda amistad y toda comunicación conmigo, decidiste…

—… Que era mejor no estar cerca de ti, tú ya habías escogido. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¡Oh vamos, Katniss!... Jamás estuviste preocupada por mí como lo estuviste por él.

—Te equivocas… Pensaba en ti siempre, en la arena de juego, en el bosque, en el tour de los vencedores, y no pude soportar lo que te hicieron los agentes de la paz. —Su voz comenzó a sonar alterada y algo desquebrajada—. Temí por ti cuando el bombardeo al doce y…

—…Y al parecer solo sientes algo real por nosotros dos cuando nos ves desvalidos y en peligro… ¿No es así? —Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Tu extraña forma de amar me tiene hastiado, Katniss… Si Peeta se conforma con tu lastima, yo no… No era lo que quería de ti, quería tu amor, tu pasión, tu… —Pero los reproches del capitán Hawthorne fueron acallados por un precipitado bofetón, seguido de un pasional beso que dejó a Gale completamente pasmado, mientras la boca de la chica ganaba terreno sobre la de él.

Su rabia y su orgullo le gritaban internamente que la detuviera, pero su cuerpo había estado padeciendo las últimas noches de unas intensas ganas de fornicar, intentando acallarlas con baños de agua fría al haber sido por culpa de la hábil boca de Peeta, donde su erección y su acelerado corazón pudieron más que su rabia y su cordura, abrazando a Katniss, sin dejar de corresponder aquel apasionado beso, alzando a la chica entre sus brazos llevándola a la sala después de cerrar la puerta.

—Así debiste besarme la primera vez.

—Así lo hice —acotó ella, dejando que le chico la sentara sobre el espaldar del sofá, mientras mantuvo sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura.

—No lo sentí así… Sentí que me besaste por lástima. —Ella negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, pero él no deseaba escuchar sus disculpas, él deseaba volver a besarla, sentir que en realidad Katniss sentía algo por él y no por Peeta, quien volvió a irrumpir en sus pensamientos, recordando cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con el chico, autoconvenciéndose a sí mismo que lo que había ocurrido entre Peeta y él, debería quedar en el olvido al ser una relación tan impropia y fuera de lugar.

No dijeron nada más, siguieron besándose el uno al otro, acariciándose e intentando controlar toda la explosión de sentimientos y deseos que padecían el uno por el otro, donde al mismo tiempo batallaban internamente con el mismo sentimiento de culpa que los embargaba a ambos, Peeta estaba de por medio y ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerle daño al chico del pan, el cual ya había sufrido bastante.

* * *

Peeta había pasado toda la tarde recorriendo las calles del distrito doce, pasó por donde había estado anteriormente la panadería de sus padres, y a pesar de sentir una enorme tristeza al recordarles, no lloró, simplemente siguió su camino, hasta llegar donde una vez estuvo el quemador, y donde Sae la Grasienta intentaba vender o realizar trueques por sus asados y todos los platos que servía en aquel lugar, saludando a Peeta como si el chico siempre hubiese sido amable con ella, pero la realidad había sido otra, Peeta jamás había entablado una conversación con aquella mujer y con ninguna de las personas que frecuentaba el quemador, dándose cuenta que a pesar de que todos sufrían calamidades en aquel distrito, a él jamás le faltó comida como para ir a mendingar en tan deplorable lugar.

—Hola… —saludó a la regordeta mujer, la cual se acomodó la pañoleta que intentaba mantener sus cabellos fuera de su rostro, y al mismo tiempo, resguardando la calidad de su comida, aunque sus modales dejaban mucho que desear, ya que ella se rascaba la nariz para luego picar lo que parecía ser una porción de pan sin levadura.

—El chico del pan… ¡Vaya!... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho? —Peeta sonrió ante el apodo que le tenían.

—Solo paseaba… Quería estar solo. —Ella sirvió dos platos de lo que parecía ser estofado de conejo y verduras, el cual, a pesar del desaseado lugar que la mujer usaba para realizarlo, a Peeta le pareció que tenía un aroma bastante agradable, observando como el hombre le pagaba aquello con una bolsa de harina.

—Ya veo. —Fue su escueta respuesta, sirviendo otro plato más, comentándole al chico, quien se apartó para darle paso al siguiente cliente—. ¿Sabes?... Justo ayer pensaba en los deliciosos panes de tu padre. —Peeta intentó sonreírle, pero al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza, él también añoraba los panes de su padre, y aunque Katniss le decía que los suyos sabían exactamente igual, Peeta sabía que no era así, su padre era el mejor panadero del mundo y él jamás haría un pan tan bueno como el de su papá.

—Bueno… No soy tan buen panadero como él, pero si quiere puedo hacerle varios panes con ese paquete de harina. —Señaló el que la pareja le había dado minutos antes, pagando los dos platos de asado.

—Eso sería genial, joven Mellark. —Peeta sintió cierta vergüenza al ver como aquella mujer parecía tenerle respetó al chico o a lo mejor al apellido de su familia—. Ten. —Le dio el paquete, entregándole también un tarro con mantequilla—. Es lo único que tengo, pero daría lo que fuera por probar nuevamente un buen pan, esponjoso y con agradable aroma y no esta cosa. —Arrojó dentro del cuarto plato que servía, un trozo de lo que parecía pan árabe, aunque este ni siquiera se encontraba blandito, estaba duro y algo quemado, percatándose que la mujer no sabía hacer pan.

—Prometo traérselos mañana, señora Sae. —La mujer rió ante lo de señora, ya que todos la llaman Sae la Grasienta, y para ella, ese era su nombre, sin tantos adornos protocolares—. Nos vemos. —Y retirándose de aquel asfixiante, pero al mismo tiempo cálido lugar, se encaminó con la harina y la mantequilla hasta la Aldea de Los Vencedores, pensando que a lo mejor, esta oportunidad era la perfecta para enseñarle a Gale a cocinar.

El chico sonreía, en cierto modo sentía cierta vergüenza al buscar cualquier excusa que lo mantuviera cerca de Gale, él ya no podía disimularlo, le gusta el chico o a lo mejor le agradaba demasiado su forma de tratarle, aquel empeño de enseñarle a ser el mejor en todo lo que se propusiera y tener fe en él, era lo que sin duda tenía a Peeta cautivado por aquel muchacho.

 _"_ _Entiendo perfectamente porque amabas a Gale, Katniss"_ , pensó, dejando al fin de sonreír, volviendo a sentirse incómodo ante todo aquello. _"Es una extraordinaria persona"_. Llegó hasta su casa, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, encontrándose con la espalda de Gale, perdiéndose por la puerta trasera, dejando la harina y la mantequilla sobre la mesa, saliendo rápidamente tras él, llamándole por su nombre.

El aludido volteó a verle completamente asombrado y con el rostro tan pálido, que no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a Peeta salir de la casa, ya que él no le había escuchado entrar.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Fue la rápida pregunta del capitán, quien miró a todos lados, como si buscara testigos de lo que había ocurrido en aquella casa, pero nadie sabía nada, simplemente eran suposiciones suyas, al sentir tanta culpa como de seguro la estaba sintiendo Katniss.

—Hace unos instantes, abrí la puerta y te vi salir. —Gale pensó qué decir, siendo Peeta quien le diera la excusa perfecta—. ¿Me buscabas? —Él asintió intentando sonreírle, observando como Peeta parecía estar complacido ante aquella afirmación.

—Vi que no estabas. —Recordó a Katniss, a la cual le había dejado dentro del cuarto de baño, alegando que tomaría una ducha antes de que Peeta llegara—. Creo que Katniss estaba en la ducha, así que… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Así que decidí regresar a mi casa. —Peeta asintió, sin saber qué decir, ya que el saber que él había ido a buscarle y se había marchado al ver que solo estaba Katniss, sintió que en cierto modo, Gale si sentía cosas por él como las que el chico comenzaba a sentir por el joven soldado—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

—En el quemador. —Gale alzó una ceja ante aquello—. Quería estar solo, pasear y aclarar mis dudas. —Sintió cierta vergüenza al decir aquello, bajando el rostro—. Y vi a Sae, me entregó un paquete de harina y un trozo de mantequilla, quiere que le haga pan, yo pondré el resto de los ingredientes. —El joven soldado intentó permanecer calmo, pero lo que menos deseaba era estar cerca de Peeta, y mucho menos cerca de aquella casa, preguntándole de mala gana al muchacho.

—¿A cambio de qué? —Peeta hizo un gesto incrédulo y algo extrañado.

—A cambio de nada, Gale… Ella simplemente deseaba volver a saborear el pan de mi padre y yo puedo darle el gusto, no tiene que pagarme por ello. —A lo que el joven soldado respondió con un tono odioso.

—¡Oh, vamos!… y salió el buen Peeta a complacerla, ¿crees que ella no le sacará provecho a esos panes?... los venderá con la comida que hace en el antiguo quemador, ¿acaso ella te va a retribuir eso?

—Pues con un simple gracias para mí es más que suficiente… Lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con los panes a mí me tiene sin cuidado… ¿Puedo saber qué te tiene tan molesto? —preguntó sin poder creer que Gale estuviese tan furioso, tan solo porque Peeta quisiera ayudar a los menos afortunados.

—Lo buen samaritano que eres. —Peeta bufó por la nariz.

—¿Buen samaritano?... Gale yo jamás pisé ese lugar hasta ahora, tú sí y sé de sobra que Katniss y tú vendían lo que cazaban a las personas de ese lugar, así que no veo el porqué de tu mal humor, yo quiero ayudarles y la verdad pensé que sería una excelente oportunidad para enseñarte a hacer pan y hornear galletas, yo que sé… pero veo que no estás de humor ¿y la verdad?... Yo tampoco quiero lidiar con tu mal genio. —Gale pretendió disculparse, pero al ver a Katniss asomarse por la puerta trasera, con el cabello húmedo y la bata de baño, decidió simplemente alejarse de aquel lugar, sin decir nada más, mientras Peeta volteó a ver que lo había alejado, observando el serio rostro de Katniss.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de secarse el cabello con la toalla de baño que traía sobre sus hombros.

—No sé por qué demonios está molesto. —Peeta se adentró a la casa, pasándole por un lado a Katniss—. Llegué y lo encontré saliendo de aquí. —La chica se giró para ver a Peeta, el cual tomó la harina y la mantequilla, sin hacer ningún tipo de alusión al haber encontrado a Gale saliendo de la casa, ya que aunque para ella era algo que le había incomodado, para Peeta fue tan solo por el hecho de ir a buscarlo a él, ignorando por completo que Katniss sabía de sobra el porqué el chico estaba allí.

—¿Y?... —preguntó ella cerrando la puerta.

—Pues le comenté que haría pan para Sae y se molestó, cree que debo cobrar por ello, pero a mí no me parece, yo simplemente deseo ayudarles, ¿puedes creer que aún hay gente que se está muriendo de hambre? —Katniss rodó los ojos.

—Bienvenido a la realidad, Peeta. —Ella entró en su alcoba, seguida del joven Mellark—. ¿Crees que el Capitolio está pendiente de eso?... Una vez en el poder, nadie se acuerda del pobre y el desamparado.

—Pues no me lo parece, y siendo tú el Sinsajo deberías ayudarme a que eso cambie. —Ella volteó a verle, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Pues ya hice bastante y mira cómo me lo pagaron, dándome distrito por cárcel, peleé la libertad para todos y soy la única que no la puede disfrutar. —Él bajó el rostro, sin duda ella tenía razón, era injusto todo aquello y Katniss se había llevado la peor parte, imaginando que de allí le provenía el mal genio que traía desde que arribaron al distrito doce.

—Pues yo siento que no hice nada por nadie, así que si puedo comenzar con este pequeño aporte, lo haré con gusto y espero que tú me ayudes, ya que le pedí apoyo a Gale, pero él se negó rotundamente.

—Te ayudaré. —Él le sonrió, agradeciendo su apoyo—. Deja que me vista y nos pondremos a hacer los panes. —El joven asintió, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto de la chica, y aunque Katniss no sentía vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo delante de Peeta, lo menos que deseaba era que su pareja viera lo que ella escondía debajo de la bata de baño, donde su piel aún dolía y su cuerpo le recordaba lo que ella intentaba ocultar, llorando silenciosamente sobre su cama.

* * *

Ambos habían pasado un momento de pareja muy normal, platicaron de todo y terminaron con cinco bandejas de pan, donde cada una tenía aproximadamente veinte panes, introduciendo dos de ellas en el horno de su cocina, pensándose que pasarían el resto del día horneando pan, lo que puso a pensar a Peeta, introduciéndose las manos en los bolsillos, percibiendo las llaves de la casa de Haymitch.

—Creo que usaré el horno de Haymitch. —Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué haces con las llaves de su casa? —preguntó Katniss extrañada.

—Haymitch salió de viajes, iba al Capitolio. —Katniss no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aquel hombre tuviese las intenciones de pisar nuevamente el Capitolio—. Ayúdame, Kats —le pidió el joven Mellark, quien tomó una de las bandejas, mientras ella tomaba la otra, dejando la que quedaba sobre la mesa.

Entraron a la casa y Peeta se dispuso a encender el horno y precalentarlo, percatándose de que solo podían meter una de las bandejas, pues aquel horno era mucho más pequeño que el de su antigua casa.

—Dejaremos una bandeja aquí y le pediremos el favor a Hazelle de que nos preste su horno.

—Ve tú mientras yo me ocupo de estos. —Peeta asintió, él sabía de sobra que Katniss no quería ir a aquella casa y para él, era mejor así, era la excusa perfecta para ir a ver a Gale, del cual no supo nada más después de lo ocurrido.

Fue de vuelta a su casa en busca de la otra bandeja, tocando la puerta principal de la casa de los Hawthorne, siendo Posy quien la abriera, saludado al muchacho, quien intentaba maniobrar ambas bandejas.

—Hola Posy, ¿puedo pasar? —La niña asintió, apartándose de la puerta, soltando un aturdidor grito, llamando a su madre. La asustada mujer salió de su recamara, observando al joven Mellark enrumbándose hasta su cocina—. Hola Hazelle, necesito un favor. —Le explicó lo que pretendía hacer, siendo la sonriente mujer quien le ayudara con una de las bandejas, encendiendo rápidamente el horno, notificándole que podía usarlo cuando él quisiera—. Gracias. —Esperó a que el horno se precalentara, sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

—Me parece genial que quieras ayudar a esas personas, yo de vez en cuando le llevo cosas del huerto y presas que sé que se podrían dañar si se guardan por tanto tiempo, y como tenemos de sobra, pues no me incomoda dárselas.

—Imagino que a Gale sí le incomoda. —Hazelle arrugó el semblante ante aquel comentario.

—¿Por qué debería incomodarle? —Peeta pensó que había hablado demás, pero ya había abierto la boca, y era una completa estupidez no explicarle a la mujer a que venía dicho comentario.

Le explicó a la mujer lo que había ocurrido entre él y Gale y su molestia por querer hacerle el pan de gratis a aquella gente, lo que por supuesto dejó más que asombrada a Hazelle, quien no pudo creer el comportamiento de su hijo, observando como el joven introducía ambas bandejas en el horno.

—Pero Peeta, es imposible que él se moleste por eso… Si es él quien me pide que le regale las presas, incluso esta mañana fue el mismo Gale el que les llevara el resto del venado a Sae junto a la liebre que quedaba. —Aquello dejó pensativo a Peeta, imaginando que su rabia era hacia algo más y no ante lo que el chico pretendía hacer para ayudar a los ciudadanos del distrito doce, preguntándole rápidamente, dónde se encontraba Gale—. Está en su cuarto, no ha salido de allí desde que volvió de hablar contigo.

Peeta se le quedó mirando fijamente a Hazelle, imaginando que Gale le habría comentado a su madre lo ocurrido, pero si así era, ¿por qué ella no sabía lo de la realización del pan?... Su hijo le había comentado que había ido a hablar con él, pero no obstante se guardó para sí mismo lo que había ocurrido.

—Iré a verlo. —Ella asintió, dejando que el chico fuese en busca de su hijo, quien parecía estar actuando algo extraño, pero ella sabía de sobra que a Gale no le gustaba que se involucraran en sus asuntos, limitándose a preguntar más de la cuenta, esperando a que Peeta diera con el problema que mantenía incómodo a su muchacho.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, tocando dos veces más, esperando a que alguien respondiera pero nadie habló, probando si la cerradura de la puerta estaba con llave, la cual giró sin ningún problema, observando la amplia espalda de Gale, mientras este permaneció inerte sobre la cama.

—¡Gale!... ¿Puedo pasar? —Un sonoro sorbo por la nariz y el repentino respingón que dio el muchacho, le indicó que el joven soldado estaba llorando—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Peeta algo temeroso, no solo de su reacción, sino también de su respuesta, imaginando que la intromisión a su cuarto lo cabrearía aún más.

—Nada… No me ocurre nada. —Se sentó a orillas del colchón, dándole como siempre la espalda a Peeta, quien cerró silenciosamente la puerta, colocándole cerrojo, acercándose lentamente hasta la cama.

—¿Qué te sucede, Gale?... Nadie llora por nada. —El aludido se limpió el rostro con las sábanas, aspirando nuevamente por la constipada nariz, recostándose una vez más sobre la cama—. ¿Aún estás molesto por lo de la tarde? —Gale negó con la cabeza.

—Eso ya pasó.

—¿Y entonces por qué lloras? —Gale quería gritarle que lo dejara en paz, que se fuera y que no siguiera preguntándole, pero por alguna extraña razón, él deseaba que Peeta le abrazara y lo contuviera, sintiendo miedo de aquel deseo, ya que lo que había ocurrido con Katniss, al parecer, no había causado mellas en los sentimientos encontrados hacia el joven Mellark, sintiéndose aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

—Porque soy un completo estúpido. —Retomó aquel llanto, lo que hizo que Peeta se arrojara sobre la cama, abrazándole por detrás.

—Vamos Gale, me estás asustando. —El chico se dio la vuelta y correspondió aquel abrazo, lo deseaba, en verdad deseaba ser contenido y lo peor era que deseaba justo sus brazos, los de aquella persona a la que le había fallado y por el que estaba precisamente llorando.

—Solo abrázame, ¿quieres? —Peeta no dijo nada más, le abrazó, lo hizo tan fuerte, que los huesos de la espalda de Gale tronaron, pero aún así no le soltó, deseaba hacerlo sentir bien, y el haber escuchado de sus propios labios que deseaba ser contenido por él, le dio a Peeta un aliciente para hacerlo, pues él deseaba lo mismo, hacerle sentir mejor—. Soy un completo idiota. —Peeta no supo qué decir, ya que no sabía que lo tenía tan mal y simplemente se limitó a abrazarle y a acariciarle el cabello, deseando hacer más que eso.

—Supongo que lo eres, aunque no sé exactamente el motivo, pero cuando uno mismo se da cuenta de sus propios errores, es porque en realidad cometió una estupidez de la que se arrepiente y no te deja ser feliz. —Gale sonrió, aunque Peeta no se percató de ello, ya que el rostro del lloroso muchacho se encontraba escondido en el pecho del otro, quien no dejó de abrazarle como lo hacía.

—Peeta el elocuente. —El joven Mellark sonrió.

—Peeta el entrometido. —Ambos rieron y eso logró que el llanto de Gale cesara, alzando lentamente su rostro, encontrándose con el de Peeta, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—Temo perder tu amistad. —El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a perder mi amistad, Gale… Pase lo que pase, no…

—No digas eso. —Se apartó de él—. No digas que jamás ocurrirá. —Tornó el rostro serio.

—Pero Gale… ¿A qué le temes? —El corazón del joven soldado se encogió, volviendo a sentirse miserable.

—Siento que lo he arruinado. —Se levantó de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana con los ojos húmedos ante las intensas ganas de llorar, pues no podía dejar de sentir culpa por lo que había hecho, y ni un millón de perdones iba a resarcir el daño y él lo sabía y temía por ello porque no quería perder aquello tan especial que había nacido entre él y el chico del pan del distrito doce.

—Sé que no me dirás que te tiene en ese estado, pero… —Se levantó de la cama, posándose a sus espaldas—. Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré para ti. —Gale se giró y le abrazó tan impetuosamente, que Peeta no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó inerte frente a él, mientras el joven soldado le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, correspondiendo lentamente a aquel abrazo, donde su corazón hablaba por sí solo.

—Mañana volveré al distrito dos. —Aquello hizo que el corazón de Peeta, pasara de una fuerte taquicardia a una pausa compensatoria, deteniéndose por un segundo, volviendo a latir aunque con cierta dificultad.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó bajando los brazos, sintiendo como Gale le soltaba, observándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer y Johanna me necesita. —Por supuesto aquello era mentira, Gale se había comunicado con Johanna por su comunicuff, exigiéndole que viniera por él mañana temprano, a lo que la chica por supuesto no respondió, pero Gale sabía de sobra que ella vendría por él o mandaría un aerodeslizador a buscarle.

—Entiendo —respondió Peeta con el semblante más triste que Gale le hubiese visto jamás, casi como el que tenía cuando fue seleccionado como tributo, lo que hizo que Gale volviera a abrazarle.

—No quiero que estés triste, voy a volver.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé… —En verdad no lo sabía, y por una extraña razón temía que su estadía fuera del distrito se prologara más de la cuenta, Gale sentía que no debía volver al doce, no después de lo que había hecho, pero aquel entristecido rostro del joven Mellark era demasiado para él—. Pero intentaré que sea lo más rápido que se pueda.

Peeta se apartó de Gale y por unos instantes deseó besarle, deseó hacerle sentir lo mucho que lo extrañaría, pero el semblante de Gale, intentando olfatear el aire, le recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Los panes. —Intentó correr, pero Gale saltó casi olímpicamente la cama, mientras que el joven Mellark la hacía rodeado, interponiéndose en la puerta, mirando fijamente a Peeta, preguntándose a sí mismo, si después de lo ocurrido, seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por Peeta.

—Quiero llevarme algo de ti, conmigo. —Y dicho aquello, besó al rubio muchacho, quien no pudo creer que fuese el mismo Gale quien le estuviese besando, olvidándose por completo de los panes, abrazándose con fuerza del joven soldado.

Por supuesto aquello no fue buena idea, Gale sintió deseos de poseerlo, de introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Peeta y hacerse uno con él, lo que ocasionó que se sintiera el doble de culpable, pues lo que había ocurrido con Katniss, no sirvió de nada para que Gale dejara de desear al chico como lo estaba haciendo.

—Adiós, Peeta —susurró muy cerca de los labios del chico, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente tembloroso por aquel beso, abriéndolos ante la despedida.

—¿Adiós, Peeta? —preguntó él—. Querrás decir hasta pronto. —Gale asintió.

—Hasta pronto. —Le acarició el cabello, mientras el chico parecía no querer alejarse de Gale, el cual argumentó a su despedida—. ¿No te huele a pan quemado? —Peeta abrió grande los ojos, saliendo precipitadamente del cuarto de su amigo, quien soltó una carcajada, cerrando la puerta, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama—. Espero sea un hasta pronto y no un hasta nunca. —Y dicho aquello, comenzó a llorar una vez más, donde aquel llanto no lograba limpiar sus culpas y su corazón, parecía estar en un torbellino de emociones encontradas que no lograba comprender y que no sabía sobrellevar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Peeta se había levantado a llevarle los panes a Sae la Grasienta, tal y como se lo había prometido, recordando mientras caminaba hacia el antiguo quemador, no solo lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Gale, sino también lo que había visto en el programa televisivo que Haymitch le había propuesto ver, donde lo que presentaban eran parejas fuera de lo común, personas como Tigris, aquella mujer tigre que les había ayudado en la guerra contra el Capitolio, enamorada de hermanos gemelos, quienes parecían tenerla al mismo tiempo como su concubina, o a dos mujeres Avox, enamoradas la una de la otra, lo que al parecer era uno de los mayores entretenimientos del Capitolio.

 _"_ _¿Por qué habrás querido que viera ese programa?"_ , se preguntó el chico mentalmente, como si Haymitch pudiese oír sus pensamientos a distancia. _"No creo que hayamos sido tan evidentes… ¿O sí?"_. Volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo, retomando nuevamente su andar. _"No… claro que no"_. Negó con la cabeza. _"Son solo suposiciones mías"_. Intentó no pensar en ello, pero el haber visto aquel programa, le dio que pensar, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, aunque ya Haymitch había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en Peeta, quien supo después de aquel beso que Gale le había dado, lo que deseaba después de eso… tocarlo íntimamente, sintiendo vergüenza ante sus impúdicos pensamientos.

Entregó los panes, los cuales Sae agradeció con una amplia sonrisa y una enorme taza de hervido de pavo salvaje, lo que Peeta agradeció, engullendo diligentemente su comida, ya que después de eso quería ir a practicar el poner las trampas solo y ver si lograba que algo bueno quedase atrapado en ellas, deseando el pronto regreso de Gale, quien ya se había marchado, donde el muchacho imaginó que el capitán Hawthorne estaría en su ardua labor de líder de regimiento.

Pero no era así, Gale había llegado al distrito dos, dejando todas sus cosas a uno de los subalternos, preguntándole al soldado dónde se encontraba la oficial Mason, a lo que el desgarbado muchacho le notificó el lugar exacto donde la chica se hallaba, encaminándose a paso lento.

 _"_ _Vas a matarme, lo sé"_ , pensó, adentrándose a dicho lugar, observando como Johanna sonreía, asintiendo a algo que Gale imaginó eran vagas elucubraciones suyas, donde los pícaros ojos de la chica se enfocaron en capitán, quien se posó frente a ella, la cual le dio una rápida mirada a algo o a alguien a sus espaldas, lo que por supuesto el joven soldado no le dio mayor importancia, soltándole rápidamente a Johanna.

—Lo he arruinado. —Ella dejó de sonreír, observando algo incrédula al capitán de su guarnición.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó algo extrañada, mirando nuevamente a sus espaldas.

—Rompí la primera regla… —La última palabra se le atragantó en la garganta, lo que le hizo detener su parloteo, retomándole con cierto desgano—… Y siento que no puedo repararlo. —Johanna mutó por completo su semblante, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, completamente pasmada.

—Explícate, Gale. —La voz de la joven sonó autoritaria, y aunque en otras circunstancias eso le hubiese acarreado problemas a la chica, ahora Gale se sentía tan mal que todos los reproches, insultos y malos tratos de parte de Johanna eran bienvenidos, si eso lograba mitigar su culpa.

—¿Cuál fue la primera regla de tu parte?

—Que no te fueses a acostar con la descerebra… —Johanna dejó de hablar, clavando sus fríos, culposos y reprochadores ojos sobre la integridad de Gale, quien bajó la mirada, al ver que la chica había acertado—. ¿Te has acostado con la estúpida de Katniss? —Gale no había terminado de asentir cuando un fuerte bofetón logró tambalearle y otro casi le hace caer al suelo—. Eres un maldito estúpido, bastardo, bueno para nada… ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo y venir a decírmelo en mi cara, pedazo de idiota?

Johanna estaba incontenible, su ira se volcó sobre Gale entre insultos y manotazos que terminaron por hacerlo caer al suelo, donde el joven soldado no hizo el más mínimo intento de defenderse de aquel ataque de rabia de parte de la oficial Mason, la cual, después de verle en el suelo, alzó el rostro para contemplar lo que había detrás de Gale, soltando en un tono enajenado.

—Te pedí que hablaras con él antes de cuestionar sus actos… —Gale alzó el rostro, percatándose de que no era con él con quien hablaba—. Pero ahora puedes matarlo si te da la gana, yo no haré nada para defenderlo. —Y dicho esto salió como alma que lleva al diablo de aquel lugar, mientras Gale no supo si voltear o seguir en la ignorancia de quien era la persona que había escuchado todo aquello, bajando nuevamente el rostro, justo cuando un par de zapatos blancos de vestir, se posaron frente a él, esperando a que la hombría del muchacho fuese mayor a su vergüenza y le dejara alzar el rostro.

Lentamente fue levantando la mirada, contemplando el pálido pantalón de gabardina, el cual hacía juego con los zapatos y la camisa color champagne que comenzó a vislumbrarse sobre un torso masculino, logrando que Gale quedara con la boca abierta al ver de quien se trataba.

—No voy a matarte, Gale —soltó Haymitch con el rostro serio y por demás molesto—. Pero más te vale que tengas una muy buena explicación para todo esto que ustedes se han estado tramando en contra de los ex–tributos del distrito doce, y sé de sobra que Katniss es capaz de acostarse contigo siendo pareja de Peeta. —Gale bajó nuevamente el rostro sintiéndose miserable—. Pero si hieres a Peeta, juro que me las vas a pagar. —El par de zapatos blancos se alejaron de él, mientras el chico simplemente se dejó caer sobre el polvoriento suelo de aquel lugar, pensando qué demonios iba a alegar a su favor, si todo le culpaba y le señalaba como el ser más miserable del mundo.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Para quienes querían ver más de Katniss y sus sentimientos. Saludos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo**

 **_ 6 _**

Pasaron tres largos meses, los más eternos tanto para Gale como para Peeta, y por qué no decirlo, también para Katniss, la cual jamás se imaginó que después de aquel encuentro entre ella y el capitán Hawthorne, él terminaría huyendo de ella, o eso sintió la confundida joven.

Al final Katniss terminó por aceptar que Gale jamás regresaría, sentía que había sido su culpa, de seguro se estaba cuestionando a sí mismo todo aquello, conocía perfectamente a Gale y sabía de sobra que él se estaría odiando por haberle fallado tanto a la reciente amistad de él con Peeta, como a sí mismo como persona, deseando no volver a aquel lugar, nunca más.

—¿Katniss, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Peeta tocando la puerta del baño donde la chica se encontraba, sentada en el suelo con los brazos rodeando el asiento del escusado.

—Estoy bien. —Pero no lo estaba, había estado enferma y Peeta se culpaba por aquello, al haber traído varias liebres que de seguro estarían enfermas de algo, y estas a su vez hubiesen enfermado a la chica, la cual le explicó que eso era completamente imposible, ya que el fuego mataba cualquier parásito que los animales tuvieran.

—¿Quieres que le avise a tu madre?... A lo mejor…

—Dije que estoy bien, no quiero que venga, si ella no quiere volver al distrito doce, no seré yo quien le haga romper su promesa. —Se levantó del suelo, y después de halar la palanca del escusado, se aseó los dientes, saliendo rápidamente del baño, ignorando a Peeta, quien había estado esperándola en la puerta, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama—. Ya se me pasará, a lo mejor un té de manzanilla y mentas me sentaría bien.

Ella le sonrió a Peeta, quien asintió, retirándose de la alcoba de Katniss para ir a hacerle el té, colocando una olla con agua sobre la cocina, buscando una de las taza de porcelana, saliendo a las afueras de la casa en busca de las flores de manzanilla y las hojas de menta, observando a los hermanos de Gale jugar en el patio trasero de su antigua casa, recordando una vez más al muchacho.

 _"_ _Deja de pensar en él, no volverá… Ya ni siquiera vale la pena seguir con lo que hacías en las ruinas"_. Cada vez que Peeta iba a cazar, terminaba el día apilando las tablas que habían caído del techo, limpiando todo aquel desastre e intentando reacomodar todo el lugar, ¿pero de qué serviría?... Gale no volvería y era una completa pérdida de tiempo restaurar aquel lugar.

Por otro lado estaba su sentido común, aquel que le decía que si todo estaba bien entre él y Katniss, ¿por qué arruinarlo?... después de que Gale se hubiese marchado, ella lo había estado buscando varias noches seguidas, intimando con el joven Mellark, quien descargó todo su deseo reprimido con la chica, aunque luego, él terminaba sintiéndose mal por pensar en Gale mientras lo hacían, pero lo que Peeta no sabía era que Katniss hacía lo mismo con él, pensar en el capitán Hawthorne mientras el joven panadero le hacía el amor.

Volvió a la casa e introdujo las flores y las hojas en el agua que ya hervía, y después de apagarla, dejó que aquel brebaje reposara unos minutos antes de servirlo, buscando el colador para que los excipientes no cayeran dentro de la taza.

 _"_ _Es mejor que te hayas marchado, Gale… Pero me duele, duele sentir algo por alguien que luego te deja y sin importarle absolutamente nada tus sentimientos"_. Tragó grueso intentando controlar las ganas de llorar, terminando de servir la taza de manzanilla y menta, llevándosela a Katniss, quien parecía haberse quedado dormida, dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa del cuarto, apartándole el cabello de la frente para tocarla y corroborar que no tuviera fiebre, lo que hizo que la chica abriera lentamente los ojos.

—Te traje el té, está caliente. —Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—Gracias… ¿No irás hoy al bosque? —preguntó Katniss recostándose en el espaldar de la cama.

—No quiero dejarte sola.

—Estoy bien, tengo sueño… Me beberé el té y dormiré hasta que mi cuerpo lo desee, así que puedes salir, no has ido a visitar a Haymitch desde que llegó, así que por mí no te detengas, no quiero que estés encerrado por mi culpa. —Peeta asintió, pasándole la taza de té, levantándose de la cama.

—Entonces iré a ver a Haymitch, hemos hablado poco y no me ha podido contar cómo le fue en el Capitolio. —Ella asintió, y después de un dulce beso de ambas partes, el chico se retiró tanto de la alcoba como de la casa, saliendo por la puerta trasera, introduciéndose en la casa del ex-mentor, al comprobar que la puerta estaba medio abierta—. ¿Haymitch? —llamó pero nadie contestó, acercándose hasta la alcoba, empujando levemente la puerta al verla de igual modo que la primera, semiabierta, encontrándose con una espalda femenina, completamente al descubierto, donde un bien torneado trasero se agitaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Haymitch, el cual se percató de la presencia de Peeta, gritándole al muchacho.

—¿Pero qué demonios?...

—¡Oh, por Dios!... Lo siento, yo… yo… —La mujer volteó el rostro para ver hacia la puerta, donde Peeta se percató de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Effie Trinket, la cual emitió un estruendoso grito al verle, intentando cubrirse con las sábanas, mientras Haymitch le arrojó con fuerza una de las almohadas.

—Fuera, fuera, fuera de aquí, maldito mocoso, ¿no sabes que las puertas se hicieron para tener privacidad? —Peeta salió de la alcoba, intentando no reírse de todo aquello, ya que eran totalmente contradictorias sus palabras, pues todas las puertas estaban entreabiertas.

—Lo siento —gritó Peeta—. Volveré luego… Aaamm… ¿Effie?... ha sido un gusto volver a verte.

—Igual, cariño.

—Fuera de mi casa, ve a joder a otro lado. —Peeta simplemente sonrió, escuchando como Effie le pedía que no fuera tan duro con el muchacho, pero el joven Mellark sabía de sobra el carácter de Haymitch, y de seguro, nada sería más frustrante para aquel hombre, el que después de tanto tiempo sin sexo, viniese alguien a interrumpir aquel privado y placentero momento.

—Lo lamento, Haymitch, la próxima ponle cerrojo a las puertas, eso también ayuda a tener privacidad. —Effie rió, mientras Haymitch siguió puteando y maldiciendo a Peeta, quien salió de aquella casa por la puerta de enfrente, acomodándose la chamarra, pensando en lo que podía hacer ese día para no seguir pensando en Gale y su dolorosa ausencia.

—Si voy al bosque pensaré más en ti. —Se dijo a sí mismo bajando las escaleras, recordando el día en el que Haymitch había regresado y Peeta venía de recoger las trampas, escuchando la pregunta del ex-mentor.

—¿Has estado cazando? —Peeta le asintió—. ¿Solo? —Él no supo qué responder, mirando fijamente a Haymitch—. Digo… Es que pensé que cazabas solo por darle gusto al capitán Hawthorne o no sé, simplemente para estar con él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Peeta en un tono molesto.

—A nada, solo pensé…

—No sé qué pasa por tu mente, Haymitch… tampoco sé por qué demonios me mandaste a ver ese programa, pero lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza, no es como tú lo piensas.

—¿Y según tú, qué pienso yo? —preguntó de lo más calmo, mientras que al joven Mellark se le estaba reventando el páncreas de la rabia, percatándose él mismo que se estaba poniendo en evidencia delante de Haymitch al ponerse de aquel modo.

—Dímelo. —Haymitch rió, rascándose la rubia barba, acercándose a Peeta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, soltando con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ambos son tan evidentes. —Y sin decir nada más, tomó sus maletas y se encerró en su casa, donde Peeta no quiso regresar, pensando en aquellas palabras de Haymitch, hasta el día hoy.

 _"_ _¿Qué habrás querido decir con eso, Haymitch?"_ , se preguntó Peeta internamente, saliendo de la Aldea de los Vencedores, sintiéndose aún más confundido, pero no era el momento, su ex–mentor se encontraba con Effie y no era buena idea incomodarlo.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la plaza central, donde todos observaron el despegue de uno de los aerodeslizadores del gobierno, donde varios militares habían dejado un considerable número de cajas, las cuales eran resguardadas por media docena de militares, mientras los ciudadanos observaban todo aquello.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, intentando de abrirse paso entre la gente.

—No sé —respondió un desconocido—. Llegó ese cargamento, pero no sabemos qué es. —Todos hablaban entre sí, mientras Peeta intentaba salir de aquel muro humano, observando a los militares resguardar todo aquello.

—Disculpe —llamó Peeta la atención de uno de los militares—. ¿Este cargamento quién lo envía y qué es?... —preguntó acercándose aún más al alto y musculoso soldado.

—Son suministros, alimentos, cereales, todo lo necesario para el consumo humano… Lo envía la presidenta. —Los presentes comenzaron a alterarse y a hablar entre ellos, exigiendo que repartieran la comida—. Nada será entregado hasta que mi superior llegue. —Todos comenzaron a abuchear a los soldados, quienes estaban atentos a cualquier posible trifulca de parte de los ciudadanos del distrito doce, donde Peeta pidió cordura, incitándoles a la calma.

—Cálmense, por favor… Así no vamos a lograr nada. —Peeta jamás sufrió de hambre, no como tantos ciudadanos que comían hasta de la basura, pero él sabía de sobra lo que el hambre podía llegar a hacer, transformando a las personas en bestias salvajes—. ¿Puede decirme quién es su superior?

—El capitán Hawthorne. —Al escuchar aquel apellido, el estómago le dio un vuelco y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

—¿Viene para acá? —preguntó, más para sí mismo que para el soldado, el cual respondió rápidamente su interrogante.

—El capitán arribó al distrito doce a las setecientas horas, un aerodeslizador lo dejó en el perímetro del bosque, con una caja de herramientas y varios materiales de construcción. —Peeta no podía creer aquello, Gale había arriba al distrito a tempranas horas de la mañana y no había ni siquiera enviado una nota a su madre o a él, aunque a lo mejor Hazelle sí lo sabía, y como Peeta se rehusaba a pisar aquella casa, él no se había logrado enterar.

—El bosque… ¿eh?... —El soldado asintió, sin dejar de mirar al frente, mientras Peeta pensaba en todo aquello, sin poder creer que Gale estuviese en las ruinas, intentando hacer lo mismo que él pretendía hacer, restaurar aquel lugar.

Los ciudadanos comenzaron a alterarse nuevamente, exigiendo la comida que había en las cajas, donde los soldados se colocaron en posición de ataque, lo que hizo que las personas se alteraran aún más.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos… No vamos a obtener nada por las malas. —Peeta intentó controlar los ánimos, alzando la voz por sobre la de la multitud—. Iré a buscar al capitán, creo saber dónde está, pero necesito que permanezcan calmados. —Empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, comenzando a correr hacia el bosque, sin poder controlar sus temblores, Gale estaba de vuelta, no podía aún asimilar tanta dicha, y peor aún, él mismo no podía creer que la noticia lo alegrara tanto, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que se había estado planteando los últimos meses, olvidar de una vez por toda a Gale.

No dejó de correr, saltó obstáculos y se abrió paso entre la maleza, deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible, no supo si por temor a que los ciudadanos terminaran heridos o si su anhelo era tan grande como la dicha que embargaba su corazón.

Un disparo y varios aleteos de aves, detuvieron las carreras de Peeta, quien contempló a lo lejos las ruinas entre la maleza, escuchando nuevamente un disparo tras otros, lo que lo hizo correr hacia aquel lugar, temiendo lo peor.

La puerta se encontraba colocada en la entrada, con bisagras nuevas que la mantuvieron erguida en su puesto, apartándola rápidamente en busca de Gale, quien se encontraba en lo alto de una escalera de ocho tramos con una pistola de clavos hidráulica en la mano derecha, la cual fue disparada una vez más, intentando afianzar una de las nuevas tablas de madera que el joven soldado pretendía colocar como techo.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que creí —soltó Gale para sí mismo creyéndose a solas, mientras Peeta no podía dejar de verlo, era él, era Gale y estaba de vuelta, deseaba halarlo por la correa de su cinturón, deseaba arrojarlo al suelo y abrazarse a él y decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado, pero se contuvo, preguntándole en un tono autosuficiente como si no estuviese padeciendo justo en ese momento una fuerte taquicardia.

—A lo mejor con algo de ayuda podrías terminar más rápido. —Gale se sobresaltó, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio, pero Peeta fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sostenerle la escalera y Gale asirse del techo, sin que ambos pudiesen dejar de mirarse cómo lo hacían.

 _"_ _¡Estás aquí!"_ , pensó Gale, sin poder dejar de ver los dulces ojos azules de Peeta, el cual le sonreía como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiese pasado, claro, Gale sabía de sobra que él no sabía nada, pero hubo la posibilidad de que Haymitch le dijera algo, pero el joven soldado se percató, al ver la enorme sonrisa del muchacho, que el hombre no había abierto la boca.

—Capitán Hawthorne. — Peeta sonrió, acercándose a la mesa que vestía el amplio lugar, imaginando que aquello había venido con las herramientas en el aerodeslizador.

—Oficial Mellark. —Aquello hizo sonreír aún más a Peeta, quien intentó no verle a los ojos, tenía miedo, su corazón parecía desbocado, parecía gritar el nombre de Gale en cada latido, pero lo que Peeta no sabía era que el corazón de Gale estaba igual o peor que el de él, quien comenzó a bajar lentamente de la escalera, afianzando la pistola de clavos—. ¿Quién le informó de mi ubicación? —Peeta comenzó a tomar las herramientas, examinándolas entre sus manos mientras respondía, sin dejar de ver por medio de su visión periférica, como Gale se acercaba a la mesa.

—Hay un grupo de seis soldados que esperan por su capitán para entregar suministros. —Gale dejó la herramienta hidráulica sobre la mesa, golpeándose la frente.

—Me lleva el demonio, lo olvidé por completo. —Se quitó los guantes y buscó su chaqueta militar, la cual reposaba sobre la desgastada chimenea—. ¿Y tú qué hacías en la plaza?

—Intentaba no pensar en ti. —Peeta no pudo guardarse aquello, anhelaba decirle que lo había extrañado y que deseaba sacárselo del corazón pero no podía, pensando en que todo era tan absurdo, ya que por más que tuviese sexo con Katniss, el enorme vacío que sentía su corazón, solo lo lograba llenar por completo Gale, sin ni siquiera tocarlo, aunque lo añoraba.

El joven soldado rodeó la mesa, mientras Peeta intentaba alejarse de él, pero ambos se comían con los ojos, Gale no pudo dejar de ver sus labios y el joven Mellark, parecía sentir aquella penetrante mirada sobre ellos, logrando que el chico relamiera sus labios, como si pudiese sentir en ellos lo que vendría a continuación.

—Pues si intentaba olvidarme, oficial Mellark, temo que me veré en la penosa labor de hacer lo que Snow le hizo hace tiempo. —Peeta abrió grande los ojos, percibiendo como su espalda golpeó en contra de la pared que intentaba sostener la pequeña chimenea, sintiendo como Gale posó una de sus manos justo en la zona de su cuello donde él mismo había depositado un inconsciente beso, mientras que la otra le aferró de los jean, posando su frente sobre la de Peeta—. Tendré que intoxicarle con mi veneno. —Lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de Peeta y ambos sintieron lo mismo, una fuerte descarga eléctrica que les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Peeta se aferró de la chaqueta de Gale, sentía que el piso se le movía, como si intentara mantener el equilibrio sobre arena movediza, cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras Gale hacía lo suyo, intoxicar los labios del chico con los de él, los mordisqueó y marcó cada fibra del cuerpo de Peeta, el cual comenzó a rodearle los hombros con sus brazos y Gale le aferró con fuerza tanto del cuello como de la cintura, sin dejar de ganar terreno entre los labios del panadero, el cual comenzó a sentir cosquillas que jamás le había hecho sentir Katniss.

¿Acaso siempre habían sido homosexuales y no lo sabían?... ¿Se podía llegar a despertar aquellos instintos después de tanto tiempo?... Tanto Gale como Peeta se preguntaron lo mismo… ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello en ambos?... Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?... Eran tantas sus preguntas, pero ahora no intentaban encontrar una respuesta, trataban de calmar aquel hambre, aquellas ansias de marcarse el uno en el otro, siendo Peeta, a duras penas, quien lograra hablar.

—Los ciudadanos. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, entre beso y beso, sin dejar de aferrar a Gale por los hombros, acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Mmm?... —preguntó Gale, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Los… —El joven soldado parecía no querer darle tregua a aquellos labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Peeta, quien a su vez, movía la suya con total deseo y desenfreno, saboreando la de Gale—... ciudadanos… —Logró decir con cierta dificultad—... te esperan… —Tanto Peeta como el capitán Hawthorne no deseaban culminar aquel beso, es más, sabían muy en el fondo que si no tuviesen que ir a calmar los ánimos en la plaza, ya se hubiesen arrancado la ropa, o eso pensó Peeta, sintiéndose avergonzado ante sus deseos, pero sin duda Gale sentía la misma hambre sexual, no solo ante el hecho de haberle extrañado y añorado tanto, sino también al haber sido castigado por Johanna con interminables noches de soledad, donde la joven no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, hasta que Haymitch logró convencerla de que debía seguir tratándole o todo el plan que ambos se habían maquinado se vendría abajo.

Así era, Haymitch había escuchado todo aquel macabro complot entre Gale y Johanna para vengarse de Katniss, donde el ex–mentor se dio cuenta que la única víbora ponzoñosa, culpable de todo aquello, era nada más y nada menos que la joven tributo del distrito siete, sabiendo de antemano el desprecio que la chica sentía por el Sinsajo y lo que esta sería capaz de hacer para quedarse definitivamente con Gale y borrar todo rastro de sentimientos que aquel joven pudiese seguir albergando en su corazón.

Pero Haymitch era astuto y juró jugar su macabro juego en contra de Katniss, pero lo que Johanna no sabía era que esta vez, el ex–mentor apostaría por la felicidad de Peeta y eso lo haría a costa de cualquiera, incluso de la propia felicidad del Sinsajo, quien ya no era importante para aquel hombre desde el primer momento en el que supo que la chica había sido capaz de serle infiel a su actual pareja con su ex.

—No quiero ir.

—Yo tampoco, pero… —Gale volvió a besar a Peeta, quien correspondió sus besos sediento de aquella boca, volviendo a separarse dolorosamente de aquellos deliciosos y pecaminosos labios—... debemos ir.

—Promete que esta noche irás a mi cuarto. —Peeta se estremeció al escuchar eso—. Promételo o no me va importar lo que ocurra en la plaza central.

—Lo prometo. —Aquella promesa fue más a favor de los ciudadanos del distrito que el haber pensado con claridad, ya que él sabía que Katniss estaba enferma y lo más seguro era que debiera dormir a su lado para cuidarle, pero ya lo había prometido, pensando qué podría hacer ante aquella promesa.

—Entonces vamos antes de que me arrepienta. —Jaló bruscamente al muchacho de la chaqueta, sacándolo de aquel lugar, el cual Gale cerró con llave, tomando una de las tres copias que tenía de aquel cerrojo, entregándosela a Peeta—. Cuídala.

Peeta asintió, observando el ruborizado rostro de Gale, imaginando que si el bronceado joven se veía de aquel modo, él de seguro debía parecer un tomate de lo acalorado que sentía el rostro ante aquel beso, percibiendo como Gale le tomó de la mano, llevándoselo consigo, donde ambos intentaban caminar lo más rápido que podían.

Ambos se dieron miradas furtivas, sonreían y relamían sus labios, pero no se soltaban de las manos, Peeta sintió como estas le sudaban o a lo mejor eran las de Gale, el punto era que ni el sudor lograba que ninguno de los dos se soltaran hasta llegar hasta donde había existido una alambrada, siendo el joven quien soltara la mano de Gale, el cual introdujo sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Peeta lo hacía en su pantalón, donde ambos volvieron a mirarse al mismo tiempo, regalándose otra sonrisa.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Mucho —respondió Peeta sin pensárselo dos veces—. ¿No se notó? —Aquello hizo reír a Gale, quien asintió, ruborizándose nuevamente, ya que no podía asimilar aún que se hubiese dejado llevar por aquel sentimiento, había llorado tanto lo que había hecho, pero se había jurado a sí mismo resarcir el daño a cualquier precio, y Haymitch le había puesto un precio a sus culpas, haciéndole jurar a Gale que de ahora en adelante la felicidad de Peeta estaba por encima de cualquiera, incluso hasta de la suya.

 _"_ _Voy a hacerte feliz, Peeta… juro que te haré feliz, aunque muera en el intento"_ , se dijo a sí mismo el capitán Hawthorne, dándole una vez más una rápida mirada de soslayo, antes de llegar a la plaza, donde las personas que conformaban el distrito doce, estaban a punto de ser baleadas por los soldados, quienes intentaban calmar a los enardecidos civiles con sus barras de descarga eléctrica.

—¡Atención! —exclamó con voz enérgica y autoritaria el capitán de la pequeña tropa de seis hombres, quienes se pusieron firmes al escucharle y Peeta le miraba con los ojos llenos de orgullo y total respeto—. Quiero que cada uno se coloque enfrente de mis soldados, cada persona recibirá equitativamente los suministros que la presidenta ha enviado para los ciudadanos del distrito doce. —Todos comenzaron a reacomodarse, siendo Peeta quien intentara reorganizarles, mientras Gale se acercó a sus hombres, exigiéndoles que comenzaran a abrir las cajas.

Fueron recopilando los paquetes y entregándolos a cada uno de los jefes de familia, donde Peeta observó lo que Hazelle le había intentado explicar, que su hijo amaba ayudar y no comprendía por qué el hecho de que el joven Mellark quisiese del mismo modo ayudar a Sae la Grasienta le había causado a Gale tanta molestia.

 _"_ _Te gusta ayudar"_ , pensó, mientras le observaba repartir los suministros, donde el joven intentó mantenerlos en una ordenada fila. _"¿Entonces qué te hizo rabiar, Gale?... ¿Por qué tu molestia ese día?"_ Peeta se encontraba confundido, deseaba saber qué lo había hecho rabiar, pero sobre todo, qué lo había hecho llorar aquel día y cuestionarse a sí mismo como persona. _"Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar"_. Recordó la promesa de ir hasta su cuarto, rogando porque Katniss se encontrara mejor, volteando a ver a Gale, al escucharle hablar.

—Cada saco de harina, de cereal, de avena y de granos, llega hasta sus manos gracias a la colaboración de una sola persona. —Peeta deseaba saber quién había sido el causante de todo aquello, si bien todo había sido enviado por la presidenta, él sabía de sobra que había sido porque alguien había hablado con ella, a lo mejor Haymitch, Plutarch o el mismo Gale, escuchando lo que el muchacho soltó a continuación—. Todo esto es gracias al ex–tributo del antiguo Capitolio, el señor Peeta Mellark.

El aludido se quedó paralizado al escuchar su nombre, observándole fijamente a los ojos, sin poder entender qué demonios se tramaba Gale ante todo aquello, ya que Peeta supo de sobra que él no había tenido nada que ver en eso, escuchando como le aplaudían.

—La presidenta escuchó tus ruegos, Peeta. —El chico se acercó al capitán, preguntándole entre dientes.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —A lo que Gale respondió hablándole al oído.

—La presidenta Paylor, recibió tu video.

—¿Cuál video? —preguntó una vez más, algo extrañado.

—Ya lo verás. —Gale le guiñó un ojo y siguió entregando la dotación de comida, mientras Peeta no pudo dejar de pensar de qué diantres hablaba el joven soldado, sintiéndose algo confuso y utilizado.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Haymitch, Peeta le pidió a Gale que le diera tiempo de ir a ver cómo seguía Katniss, pero al encontrarla levantada y trabajando en el libro de plantas que había sido de su padre, él decidió regresar, después de que arreglara los suministros que le tocaban a ellos por ley, hasta la casa del aún, molesto hombre, quien conversaba con Gale y Effie, mientras esperaban a Peeta.

—¿Qué hizo cuando te vio? —preguntó Haymitch, mientras picaba una manzana, con una pequeña navaja, llevándose el trozo a la boca.

—¿Qué crees que hizo? —preguntó Gale completamente serio, dándole una mirada furtiva a la mujer, la cual por supuesto ya se había enterado de todo, ya que Haymitch, después de pasar un mes en el distrito dos, pasó el siguiente en el Capitolio, junto a Effie y Plutarch.

—¿Se alegró?... ¿Se besaron?... —Zarandeó la navaja peligrosamente, intentando hablar sin que los trozos de manzana salieran disparados de su boca.

—Por amor a Dios, Haymitch… ¿Cómo vas a preguntarle semejante cosa al capitán? —preguntó Effie con su respectiva voz chillona y odiosa, con acento del Capitolio.

—No le pregunté si fornicaron, quiero sabe si Peeta…

—… ¿Está feliz de verme?... Sí, lo está, tanto como yo. —Haymitch hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada, para que Gale comprendiera que estaba más que complacido con aquella respuesta.

—Gale, no tienes que responder a todo lo que este barbaján de pregunte.

—Déjelo, él lo está disfrutando. —Haymitch sonrió maliciosamente, cortando otro trozo de fruta, engulléndole rápidamente—. Lo que él no sabe es que yo no hago esto por él, lo hago por nosotros, por Peeta, no me importa lo que ustedes piensen de todo esto. —El rostro de Gale se encontraba serio, mientras que el de Haymitch rebosaba de dicha, ese goce malicioso que el ex–mentor poseía cuando se tramaba algo, escuchando como la puerta principal se abría.

—Katniss está mejor, se encuentra trabajando en el libro de su padre —alegó Peeta, introduciéndose nuevamente en la casa de su ex mentor, quien soltó a continuación.

—Genial… —Miró a Effie—. ¿Has visto la nueva programación del Capitolio, bella? —Ella asintió, dándole una fugaz mirada a Peeta, quien tomó asiento junto a Gale—. Me gusta el programa de las diez de la noche. —El recién llegado rodó los ojos al escuchar aquello.

—¿Parejas asombrosas? —preguntó Effie, lo que hizo que Haymitch asintiera.

—Hay de todo… tríos, Avox travestis y famosos homosexuales. —Gale miró de mala gana a Haymitch, mientras Peeta comenzó a ruborizarse, observando a otro lado—. ¿Sabes lo que siempre pensé? —preguntó nuevamente a Effie, quien no podía dejar de ver los rostros de ambos muchachos, negando con la cabeza, esperando a que respondiera su propia interrogante—. Que Caesar Flickerman era homosexual. —Gale suspiró, levantándose con parsimonia del sofá, mientras la única mujer en aquel lugar, miró de mala manera a Haymitch.

—Me retiro, aún no he ido a saludar a mi madre. —Volteó a ver a Peeta—. Recuerda tu promesa. —Le sonrió y Peeta no pudo dejar de sentir cierto temor, asintiéndole rápidamente—. Adiós, señorita Trinket. —La mujer se despidió con una amplia sonrisa en sus pálidos labios violeta—. Haymitch. —El aludido asintió zarandeando la navaja, despidiéndose del capitán, el cual salió de la casa, con ganas de apuñalar aquel hombre con su propia arma, pero se contuvo, pensando en otro modo de vengarse de él y sus indirectas.

—Por cierto —comentó Peeta, intentando cambiar el tema—. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué fue de la vida de Caesar? —Effie miró a Haymitch, el cual había terminado con la manzana, limpiándose la boca y las manos con un pañuelo.

—Está preso —respondió el rubio hombre, acomodándose el cabello—. Lo condenaron por conspiración con Snow, difamación de los hechos y estar a favor del gobierno del Capitolio. —Peeta pensó por unos segundos en él, escuchando una vez más a Haymitch—. Le dieron cadena perpetua, pero creo que las personas piden la muerte para él. —El rubio joven alzó la mirada, sin poder creer aquello.

—¿Por qué?... No me parece justo, él simplemente hacía lo que Snow le decía, a lo mejor se encontraba tan aterrado como todos nosotros y simplemente hizo lo que se le ordenó. —Recordó cuando lo entrevistó por última vez, Caesar se encontraba tan sudoroso e inquieto como Peeta—. No me parece justo —repitió de nuevo para sí mismo.

—Pues la vida nunca es justa, cariño —respondió Effie, incorporándose rápidamente del sofá junto a Haymitch—. Ahora… ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de cosas tristes y vamos a ver a Katniss? —Peeta asintió, levantándose de su puesto, donde ambos miraron a Haymitch.

—Vayan ustedes. No quiero contagiarme con algo extraño. —Effie le miró de mala manera, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Vayan, vayan ustedes!... Yo me quedaré a ver televisión. —Peeta se acercó a la molesta mujer, la cual simplemente le volteó los ojos a Haymitch, tomando al joven Mellark por el brazo, saliendo de aquella casa, rumbo a la de Katniss y Peeta, quien no pudo dejar de pensar en lo de Gale y el supuesto video que la presidenta había visto y por el que había enviado los suministros.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche, Peeta se encontraba en su alcoba, mirando al techo a la espera de que se hiciera un poco más tarde para ir a ver a Gale mientras recordaba todo aquel loco día, el regreso de Gale y la visita de Effie, quien pasó toda la tarde con él y con Katniss, la cual no pudo creer que ella y Haymitch mantenían contacto por medio de cartas y por vía telefónica, sin poder entender que le pudo haber visto semejante mujer de ciudad a aquel borracho, aunque Peeta sabía qué sentía, o se lo imaginó, Haymitch era un hombre que se escondía tras una falsa fachada de hombre odioso e insoportable, el joven panadero siempre pensó que Haymitch era un ser que sufría mucho y se escudaba detrás de la bebida.

Se levantó sigilosamente de su cama y se asomó a la habitación de Katniss, la cual dormía plácidamente; la chica se había rehusado a dormir con él y por supuesto Peeta no le insistió, era algo que había estado deseando, y después de haber pasado unos meses tranquilos, al parecer, el que ella se enterara del regreso de Gale, no le había parecido del todo grato, limitándose a cenar en silencio y retirarse a su recamara sin decir nada al respecto.

Volvió a su alcoba y salió por la ventana de su recamara, pasando por el patio de la casa de Haymitch, escabulléndose por el callejón que dividía la cada de aquel hombre con su antigua casa, tocando no muy fuerte la ventana del cuarto de Gale.

En tan solo unos segundos, el joven soldado apartó las cortinas, observando a Peeta, quien miró a sus espaldas, sintiendo que desde la ventana de la casa de Haymitch, alguien le miraba, pero lo más seguro era que fuesen suposiciones suyas ante los nervios que le embargaban.

—Pasa —pidió Gale, después de abrir la ventana, ayudándole al chico a entrar.

Peeta se acercó a la cama después de entrar, observando como el muchacho cerró la ventana, intentando controlar sus temblores y los latidos de su corazón, temiendo que Gale deseara algo más que solo hablar, ya que, aunque ambos lo deseaban, ninguno de los dos tenían la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar y mucho menos como terminar la fornicación con una persona de su mismo sexo.

—¿Me vas a decir de qué video hablabas en la plaza? —preguntó al ver como Gale se giraba para verle, intentando ganar tiempo.

—¿Eso importa ahora? —Peeta asintió, observando cómo Gale se sentaba a su lado—. Bien. —Abrió el gavetero que se encontraba cerca de él, sacando de este una pequeña esfera dorada del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, entregándosela a Peeta—. Pulsa el botón rojo. —El chico obedeció, y en el acto la esfera se alzó por los aires, al encenderse, iluminando la oscura habitación con tonalidades azules y violetas, siendo Gale quien volviera a hablar—. Proyectar archivo tres de agosto, hora… las mil doscientas.

Peeta le dio una rápida mirada a Gale, volviendo a contemplar la esfera, la cual proyectó en la pared un vídeo donde él le entregaba los respectivos panes que le hacía a Sae cada semana y esta le entregaba a cambio un plato de comida y otro saco de harina, de donde el chico sacaba pan tanto para Haymitch, Katniss y para él mismo, entregándole el resto a Sae, quien lo colocaba en cada plato de comida que vendía en el antiguo quemador.

—¿Me has estado espiando? —Gale sonrió, mirando el serio rostro de Peeta, quien dejó de ver dicha proyección para enfocar sus ojos en el joven soldado.

—Te extrañaba.

—Yo también te extrañaba —soltó algo molesto—. Tú por lo menos tenías el modo de saber qué hacía, pero yo… Yo intentaba seguir con mi vida, pero el vacío era tan grande, que tuve que cubrirlo con… —Pretendió decir que con sexo, bajando levemente el rostro, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, intentando cambiar de tema—. Ahora explícame por qué les dijiste que había sido por mí que la presidenta envió los suministros.

—Porque así fue. —Peeta le miró algo extrañado—. Ella vio esos videos… ¡Bueno!... No todos, solo donde ayudas a los demás y Johanna me asistió, escribiéndole una carta con tu nombre a la presidenta, pidiéndole su total cooperación para todo el distrito.

—¿Por qué?... —preguntó sin poder entenderlo aún—. Es decir… No me molesta que escribieran una carta, de hecho pensaba hacerlo yo y que tú me ayudaras a entregársela a la presidenta, pero no comprendo el propósito de hacerme ver como el salvador del distrito doce, cuando la que hizo todo esto fue Katniss.

—Te equivocas, ella solo fue el rostro de la rebelión, Kats no lo hubiese podido hacer sola. —Peeta le miró por unos segundos, sin querer saber nada más sobre aquel asunto de los vívieres y la ayuda del gobierno, ya que le parecía que era algo de lo que él no quería enterarse, temiendo que le estuvieran utilizando, como lo habían hecho con Katniss y los propos, cambiando una vez más de tema.

—Me sentí tan solo a pesar de… —Recordó nuevamente los fortuitos encuentros sexuales con Katniss, intentando no decir nada de aquello a Gale.

—Lo lamento, en verdad lamento todo esto, pero yo debía volver al dos, me necesitaban. —Peeta deseó decir que él también lo necesitaba, pero aquello sería muy egoísta de su parte, mirando nuevamente la proyección de su persona en la pared, sin poder creer que Gale le había estado espiando con aquella especie de cámara vigía, lo que de seguro había conseguido gracias a Beetee—. Archivo diecinueve de agosto, hora las mil seiscientas. —Las imágenes se volvieron un borrón en la pared, volviendo a ser nuevamente nítidas, donde Peeta se contempló a sí mismo sacando las tablas que habían caído del techo, volteando a ver a Gale.

—¿Por eso sabías lo que intentaba hacer en las ruinas? —Gale asintió, acercándose un poco a Peeta.

—No me odies. —Peeta se debatía internamente, por un lado estaba aquel deseo de abrazarle, de sentirle y darse cuenta de una vez por todas de que él había vuelto, pero por el otro se sentía molesto al ver que Gale podía saber lo que él hacía, pero Peeta jamás supo nada del muchacho.

—Ni una carta, Gale. —El aludido bajó la mirada, ordenándole a la esfera detenerse, la cual se apagó cayendo sobre el suelo, dejando la alcoba nuevamente en penumbras.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente—. Todo era muy confuso.

—¿Por eso te fuiste?... —Gale se acercó aún más a Peeta, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, o lo que podía ver de estos entre la poca luz que provenía del exterior.

—En parte… Y la otra por mis deberes. —Apoyó su mano sobre la de Peeta, la cual se encontraba sobre la cama—. Pero eso no importa, ahora estoy aquí. —Ambos se miraron a los ojos, relamiéndose los labios al mismo tiempo, sintiendo vergüenza ante aquella sincronía, ya que al parecer, ambos esperaban lo mismo, un beso de parte del otro.

Peeta cerró los ojos por instinto y acto seguido Gale se acercó tanto a él, que el calor corporal que expedía el cuerpo de Gale, parecía poseer iones, pues Peeta no pudo dejar de percibir aquellas fuertes descargas eléctricas, donde tan solo el sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre sus labios, fue suficiente para descontrolar todo su cuerpo y su cordura.

Ambos se cobijaron entre los brazos del otro, donde el joven soldado recostó el cuerpo de Peeta sobre su cama, y este a su vez, lo atenazó entre sus cuatro extremidades, sintiendo en su entrepierna la dureza del sexo de Gale, quien tembló al percibir un bulto tan voluptuoso y duro como su propio sexo.

 _"_ _Esto es antinatural"_ , pensaron al mismo tiempo, pero Gale no dejó de besarle y Peeta sentía que ya no podía lograr apartar aquel cuerpo del suyo, deseándolo por sobre todos sus miedos.

—Gale. —El decir su nombre aumentó su deseo, un hombre… él besaba y deseaba a un hombre y el nombrarle avivaba aquella llama, aquel deseo, aquel morbo de saber que se entregaría a Gale, quien a su vez, no pudo dejar de cuestionarse a sí mismo ante lo que había ocurrido entre él y Katniss.

 _"_ _No merezco tocarte, ni siquiera merezco tener miedo de hacerlo, estás entregándote a mí a pesar de tantas preguntas, de tantos temores y de tanta confusión, yo también me siento como tú, Peeta y temo estropearlo nuevamente"_ , pensó mientras besaba el cuello del muchacho, el cual se estremeció al percibir nuevamente aquellos cálidos labios que le había besado justo en aquella zona de su cuerpo, hacía ya más de tres meses.

—Tengo miedo.

—Y yo… Pero no quiero detenerme.

—No te detengas, nadie te lo ha pedido. —Gale apretó su pelvis en contra de la dolorosa erección de Peeta, quien soltó un gemido ahogado, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y su cuerpo sucumbiría ante tanta pasión contenida—. Dios mío, esto no me pasa con… —Gale besó nuevamente los labios de Peeta, ya que él no deseaba escuchar el nombre de Katniss, pues ella ya no importaba ahora y no le iba a permitir que su recuerdo irrumpiera en aquel placentero momento.

Dos fuertes golpes en la ventana, lograron sobresaltar tanto a los dos muchachos, que Gale terminó en el suelo y Peeta hecho una roca sobre la cama, sin poder moverse, escuchando un segundo golpe.

—Maldición —espetó Gale levantándose del suelo, intentando acomodar su punzante erección, aquella que comenzó a ser incómoda y dolorosa, acercándose a la ventana, apartando un poco la cortina para ver de quién se trataba—. No puede ser. —Soltó la cortina, volteando a ver a Peeta, notificándole en voz baja—. Es Haymitch. —El joven Mellark se levantó tan rápido de la cama, que terminó pisándose una de las mal atadas trenzas, cayendo de igual modo al suelo, escondiéndose debajo de la ventana, sobándose el golpe.

Gale apartó las cortinas y abrió la ventana, preguntándole de mal humor a Haymitch, quien le miró con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —espetó sin poder dejar de verlo con ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Dile a Peetita que su mujercita despertó y ha estado vomitando en el cuarto de baño que está muy cerca de mi alcoba. —Peeta se levantó tan rápido, que su erección dolió aún más ante el impulso, quejándose de dolor—. ¡Vaya!... Qué rápido apareces, niño, pareces escapista. —Gale no pudo dejar de mirar con mala cara al odioso hombre, el cual parecía estar disfrutando todo aquello.

—¿Tú cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? —Peeta comenzó a pasar su pierna izquierda del lado de afuera, mientras Gale le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio y Haymitch respondía de lo más tranquilo.

—Te vi tocar la ventana del capitán. —Peeta sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo emigró hasta su rostro, perdiendo completamente el equilibrio, cayendo del otro lado a los pies de Haymitch, quien rodó los ojos al ver como el muchacho se estampaba contra el suelo, mientras Gale exclamaba el nombre de Peeta al ver como cayó de bruces—. Por amor a Dios, muchacho. —Le tomó del brazo, ayudando a levantarse del suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gale, sacudiéndole la tierra.

—Creo que me he quedado sin celebrar el día del padre —respondió Peeta, apretándose la entrepierna, siendo Haymitch quien riera ante la alusión del ocurrente joven, ante la posibilidad de haber perdido los testículos en aquella caída, y quedarse sin posibilidades de procrear, mientras Gale simplemente miró al risueño hombre de mala gana, y Peeta alegaba a continuación—. Vine a buscar a Gale porque…

—No trates de aclarar las cosas, que oscureces aún más el panorama, niño —alegó Haymitch en un tono desdeñoso—. Da igual, no es a mí a quien le debes explicaciones, Effie fue a ayudarla cuando escuchó que la chica gritaba tu nombre. —Peeta miró a Haymitch y luego a Gale, quien parecía estar maldiciendo internamente su suerte, haciéndole con la cabeza un gesto que le indicaba que fuese a ver a la chica, lo que Peeta captó a la perfección, disculpándose con los presentes, enrumbándose hasta su casa, mientras se maquinaba una mentira.

—Mmm… Buenas noches, capitán. —Pretendió despedirse Haymitch, pero Gale le preguntó en un tono odioso y por demás reprochable.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, no? — Haymitch se giró sobre sus pies, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Gale se imaginaba que se saldría con alguna de sus histriónicas respuestas.

—No tienes idea cuánto. —Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y le soltó muy cerca del rostro—. Yo quiero que Peeta sea feliz, sí… pero también sabes que estás en periodo de prueba y no te la pienso poner fácil, Gale. —El aludido le miró de tal forma, que por unos segundos, Haymitch pensó que perdería por completo el raciocinio y le golpearía, pero se contuvo.

—Lo haremos quieras o no. —El calmo hombre, asintió cerrando con parsimonia los ojos, tornando el gesto crédulo.

—No digo que no, pero recuerda algo. —Gale esperó con cara de pocos amigos su alegato—. Te estaré vigilando, un solo movimiento en falso y te arrojo por la borda con Peeta. —Y sin decir nada más, se retiró deseándole con cierta ironía buenas noches, aconsejándole que lo mejor para dormir sin tensiones era una ducha de agua fría, logrando que Gale cerrara la ventana de mala gana, cubriéndola con las cortinas, maldiciendo a aquel hombre y sobre todo a Katniss, aunque la chica no tuviese la culpa de estar tan mal.

—¿Quieres guerra? —preguntó Gale como si Haymitch pudiese oírle, tomando la toalla de baño, la cual reposaba sobre el pequeño sofá de la esquina—. Pues guerra tendrás. —Y adentrándose al cuarto de baño, dejó que el agua fría calmara sus ansias y sus deseos de sentir a Peeta entre sus brazos, donde aquel leve encuentro le dejó más que claro sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que Peeta se tendría que haber inventado para cubrir su falta dentro de la casa a altas horas de la noche, mientras él se debatía en dejar que agua calmara sus ansias o ayudarse con un par de buenas manos.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Segunda parte**

 **La traición**

 **_ 7 _**

En el transcurso de la noche, tanto Gale como Peeta se despertaron sumergidos en un deseo que los estaba consumiendo internamente. El joven soldado, a pesar de la ducha fría y una rápida masturbación, no logró controlar su curiosidad, sentía enormes deseos por saber qué se sentía estar con Peeta, el cual por más que lo intentó, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, después de conseguir que Katniss se durmiera, sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de la ausencia de su pareja, siendo Effie quien le inventara a la chica una mentira blanca sobre Peeta, notificándole que el chico había salido de la casa por petición suya.

—Esto no puedo soportarlo más —se dijo a sí mismo Gale, después de sacudir violentamente las sábanas, incorporándose de la desaliñada cama, la cual había quedado hecha un completo revoltijo ante las interminables vueltas de un lado y del otro, intentando conciliar el sueño—. Quiero verte. —Se colocó su pantalón de algodón engomado en la cintura y una remera blanca, la cual contrastó con el color verde olivo de sus pantalones.

Se colocó los tenis y salió sigilosamente por la ventana, rodeando la casa de Haymitch por la parte de enfrente, ya que sentía que la puerta trasera daba más visibilidad al exterior que la principal, llegando hasta una de las ventanas frente a la casa del ex–mentor, temiendo que no fuese la del cuarto de Peeta sino la de Katniss.

Intentó recordar las posiciones de las alcobas en el interior de la casa, imaginando que aquella ventana era exactamente la de la habitación de Katniss en la época en que ellos habían recibido la casa en la aldea como premio, recordando que ahora era Peeta quien ocupaba dicha habitación y Katniss la de su madre, dejando la de Prim completamente clausurada.

Pensó en tocar el vidrio, pero al ver que se encontraba unos cuantos centímetros abierta, decidió abrirla por completo, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, apartando las cortinas, justo cuando Peeta se incorporó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Peeta?... —llamó en voz baja el joven soldado, intentando mantener las cortinas apartadas—. ¿Peeta?... soy yo... —Pero el chico no se detuvo, saliendo a paso lento de la habitación, mientras Gale pretendía introducirse en la alcoba, tratando de no enredarse entre las cortinas—. Maldición —soltó por lo bajo al caer al suelo, intentando quitarse las cortinas de encima, cerrando, después de incorporase del suelo, tanto la ventana como las cortinas, acercándose lentamente a la puerta de la recamara.

Se asomó en busca de Peeta sin intención alguna de salir de la habitación, ya que al lado de esta se encontraba la alcoba que ahora ocupaba la joven Everdeen, temiendo que esta se hubiese despertado y Peeta hubiese acudido a su llamado.

Agudizó la vista en la oscuridad de la casa, intentando ver si había ido al baño, pero la puerta se encontraba abierta y el escusado vacío, enfocando sus ojos en la cocina, donde vio la espalda del rubio muchacho frente a la encimera, observando detenidamente un punto sobre esta.

—¡Maldita sea!, Peeta… ¿Qué haces? —Dijo más para sí mismo que para Peeta, al ver el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, el cual no se movió de su puesto—. ¿Estará dormido?... A lo mejor es sonámbulo —susurró en voz baja, observando como el chico al fin se movió, levantando el brazo derecho para tomar algo entre sus manos, lo cual Gale no pudo distinguir desde aquella distancia.

 _"_ _Vamos, Vamos… ven aquí, regresa"_ , pensó como si tuviese una especie de poder mental que lograse transmitir sus pensamientos al alelado muchacho, el cual comenzó a caminar de regreso a la salida de la cocina, donde la luz que se coló desde la calle, dejó relucir lo que Peeta había tomado entre sus manos.

Un enorme cuchillo de carnicero resplandecía entre las manos del joven Mellark, el cual en vez de dirigirse a su alcoba, se encaminó al cuarto de Katniss, con la mirada pérdida, completamente inconsciente de sus actos de sonambulismo.

—No… no, no, no… ¿Peeta? —llamó nuevamente un poco más audible el asustado soldado, quien pudo ver en los ojos de aquel chico, al muto que había creado Snow, para destruir a Katniss—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó, pensando en lo que podría decir Katniss si lo encontraba en la casa a esas horas de la noche, pero aquello importaba menos al ver que la vida de la chica corría peligro, y peor aún, que Peeta fuese el culpable de dicho asesinato sin tan siquiera estar consciente de ello.

Gale se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de Katniss, observando como Peeta le miraba dormir, colocando el rostro en diferentes ángulos, como si estudiara el cuerpo de la chica y las posibles formas de matarla. Gale se introdujo lenta y silenciosamente en la alcoba, y justo cuando el chico alzó la mano para enterrarle el cuchillo a la inconsciente muchacha, Gale le tomó por el cuello, sosteniéndole la muñeca, intentando que Peeta soltara el arma punzo cortante, batallando con el chico, arrastrándole a las afueras de la habitación, justo cuando el cuchillo cayó de sus manos, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Katniss, mientras el capitán Hawthorne, siguió arrastrando a Peeta hasta su alcoba, a pesar de la renuencia del enajenado joven.

—Despierta. —Le abofeteó, después de cerrar la puerta, intentando traerlo a la realidad, pero el alterado muchacho se le arrojó encima y Gale no le quedó más remedio que reducirlo sobre la cama con una llave de lucha, hasta lograr acceder a sus labios y besarlo una vez más como el primer día en el que el muto, que al parecer aún vivía dentro de Peeta, hiciese su aparición delante de Gale.

Peeta dejó de forcejear, dejándose abrazar y besar por aquel intruso, abriendo lentamente los ojos, justo cuando Gale comenzó a apartar sus labios de los del chico, el cual no pudo creer que el joven soldado se encontrara en su alcoba, besándole como lo hacía.

—¿Gale?.. ¿Qué...?, ¿Qué haces aquí?... —preguntó sin dejar de ver el congestionado rostro de Gale, el cual había enrojecido ante el forcejeo y los besos.

—No vas a creer lo que ocurrió. —Ambos escucharon la manilla de la puerta rechinar, volteando al mismo tiempo, escuchando la voz de Katniss llamando a Peeta, el cual se quedó petrificado sobre las sábanas, siendo Gale el que rodara por el colchón, cayendo del otro lado de la cama, escondiéndose debajo de esta.

—¡Peeta! —Katniss se asomó por la puerta, sin dejar de aferrar el pomo de la manilla, observando al interior de la alcoba algo dubitativa—. Oí ruidos… ¿Estás bien? —Peeta volteó a ver en dónde se encontraba Gale, observando que el fugaz muchacho había desaparecido sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde estaba.

—Sí, sí… —titubeó—. Estoy bien… Aammm… Creo que tuve una de mis pesadillas. —Katniss asintió levantando la otra mano, la cual había estado manteniendo detrás de ella, mostrándole el cuchillo a Peeta.

—Encontré esto en la puerta de mi recamara. —Encendió la luz de la habitación, mostrándole lo que había conseguido, logrando que Gale cerrara los ojos al darse cuenta de que la chica había dado con la filosa arma—. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? —Peeta miró asombrado el cuchillo, negando lentamente con la cabeza, pensando en Gale y su presencia en la casa a tan altas horas de la noche.

—No… ni idea… —respondió tratando de incorporarse de la cama, pero lo único que hizo fue recostarse del espaldar de esta, intentando controlar tanto sus temblores como sus vagas elucubraciones, mientras Katniss sonreía.

—Debió ser _Buttercup_ , aún no me perdona lo de Prim —comentó intentando sonar graciosa, lo que hizo que Peeta sonriera con desgano y Gale negara con la cabeza ante las tonterías de Katniss—. En fin… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —El joven debajo de la cama negó con la cabeza, mientras que el que se encontraba sobre el colchón, hizo verbal aquel deseo de Gale.

—No… No hace falta… Estoy bien, solo fue una tonta pesadilla, de hecho ya ni sé sobre qué demonios estaba soñando. —Katniss asintió, despidiéndose de Peeta, cerrando al fin la puerta, justo cuando Peeta se incorporó de la cama y Gale salió debajo de esta, sacudiéndose el polvo—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó el joven Mellark después de colocarle seguro a la puerta, intentando hablar en voz baja.

—No podía dormir. —Se acercó a Peeta, quien intentó apartarse de él, pero Gale logró atenazarle el brazo, llevándoselo hasta la cama—. Debemos hablar. —El asustado panadero sacudió su brazo, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, sin dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza al asunto del cuchillo—. Debes alejarte de Katniss o saldrá lastimada. —Peeta malinterpretó por completo sus palabras, alejándose un poco de él, sin dejar de verle recriminatoriamente.

—¿Y me lo dices así? —preguntó Peeta, sin poder creer tanto descaro, mientras Gale no supo a qué se refería—. Por un momento pensé que lo nuestro era algo que podríamos llevar con calma, pero tus sentimientos me están asustando. —El joven soldado frunció el ceño sin saber qué decir a ello—. No sabía que eras capaz de lastimar a Katniss para alejarla de mí y así no quiero seguir con esto, Gale. —El aludido miró por unos segundos a Peeta, intentando asimilar sus culposas palabras, soltando una risotada, lo cual intentó callar cubriéndose raudo la boca.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Peeta le miró tan molesto, que por una fracción de segundos, Gale pudo ver un leve indicio de que el muto aún seguía rondando en la mente de Peeta, quien sin duda alguna, estaba padeciendo de una especie de trastorno de personalidad—. Lamento decirte que has sido tú quien ha intentando matar a Katniss. —El joven Mellark negó con la cabeza, incorporándose de la cama.

—No mientas. —Gale le imitó.

—No tengo por qué mentirte. —Peeta levantó el rostro, ya que Gale le ganaba en altura y porte al joven Mellark—. Puedes preguntarle a Haymitch. —La respiración agitada de Peeta, le mostró a Gale lo alterado que este se encontraba—. Vine hasta acá porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti. —Se acercó a Peeta, pero al ver que el tembloroso muchacho se apartó de él, decidió sencillamente, hacer lo mismo—. Pero veo que el sentimiento no es mutuo, lo siento. —Miró por última vez a Peeta, y apartándose de él, se encaminó hacia la ventana para irse a su casa.

—Espera —exigió Peeta, pero al parecer Gale se encontraba tan indignado, que no tuvo la menor intención de quedarse, abriendo raudo la ventana—. Por favor… Gale… ¿Qué quieres que piense, si te encuentro aquí en la casa mientras duermo y de repente llega Katniss notificándome que ha escuchado ruidos y que ha conseguido un cuchillo en su alcoba? —A lo que Gale respondió, después de sacar una de sus piernas por la ventana.

—Yo hubiese preferido creer lo de Buttercup a desconfiar de ti... —Peeta bajó apenado la cara—. Pero tranquilo, sé que no es fácil que me creas… —Apartó las molestas cortinas a un lado, las cuales se mecían ante el suave viento nocturno—. El muto de Snow sigue vivo dentro de ti, Peeta, y esta es la segunda vez que aparece. —Salió por completo del cuarto, terminando su argumento, apartando una vez más las insistentes cortinas—. Haymitch y yo no queríamos decírtelo, pero… —Miró al suelo y luego prosiguió—… no sabes lo que me ha dolido tu acusación… Buenas noches, Peeta. —Cerró la ventana y rodeó nuevamente la casa que había entre la de Katniss y la de Peeta, introduciéndose rápidamente en su recamara.

Tanto Gale como Peeta tomaron asiento en sus respetivas camas, el primero arrojándose sobre el colchón con gran ímpetu, mientras que el segundo lo hizo con tanta lentitud, que sintió que el tiempo se había detenido para él. Ambos sostuvieron sus cabezas con las dos manos mirando al suelo, completamente consternados.

Gale por haberle tenido que restregar la verdad a Peeta ante sus dolientes acusaciones, y el joven Mellark sin poder creer aún en las palabras del joven soldado, el cual comenzó a maldecir, arrojándose sobre la cama, sintiendo que de algún modo, le había fallado al chico.

—Lo siento —soltó comenzando a llorar, mientras Peeta ya se había hecho un mohín sobre su cama, llorando igual que Gale lo hacía en su recamara con todo el dolor de su alma.

—Te amo… no fue mi intención herirte, Gale. —Y mientras que el uno sufría igual que el otro, Katniss lo hacía por ambos hombres, quienes ya no podían seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, mientras la joven Everdeen no sabía qué hacer con los suyos, si seguir amando a Gale o intentar olvidarle y hacer todo lo posible por amar a Peeta.

* * *

Después del almuerzo junto a Katniss, Peeta había decidido a ir a la casa de Haymitch, donde el por demás molesto hombre, se paseaba de un lado a otro en la estancia con los brazos cruzados, mientras Effie abrazaba y acariciaba el rubio cabello de Peeta, quien no podía dejar de llorar, ante la verdad de lo que había ocurrido anoche en su casa.

—Entonces sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no es así, Haymitch? —El aludido detuvo su ir y venir, observándole fijamente—. Que sigo siendo una amenaza para Katniss. —El serio ex–mentor rodó los ojos con cierto hastío, descruzando los brazos.

—No seas melodramático, niño.

—¿Haymitch? —soltó con cierto reproche en su voz la molesta mujer, la cual hoy vestía diferentes tonalidades naranja, haciendo juego con su cabello.

—No la has matado en todos estos meses… No creo que lo hagas ahora.

—Pues habrá que preguntarle a Gale qué fue lo que en realidad pasó anoche —contestó el lloroso muchacho.

—Pues ve y pregúntale, a lo mejor agrandó aún más las cosas de lo que en realidad son —comentó Effie, sonriéndole maternalmente al muchacho.

—Eso haré. —Se incorporó del sofá, el cual compartía junto a la sonriente mujer, acercándose a la puerta—. Y aprovecharé a darle una disculpa. —Abrió la puerta, volteando a ver a Haymitch—. Lo culpe a él de todo.

—Pues a lo mejor es su culpa.

—Pero, Haymitch, por amor a Dios —retó una vez más Effie las duras palabras de su pareja.

—¡Oh… vamos!... Eso que te está ocurriendo revivió a raíz de su regreso. —Peeta comenzó a analizar la situación—. Todo estaba bien hasta que Gale volvió, creo que es su culpa.

—Pues yo no lo creo así —argumentó Effie a favor del capitán Hawthorne—. Anoche me di cuenta de que Katniss está algo cambiada, molesta… cada vez que lograba controlar sus nauseas y sus mareos maldecía a los hombres, decía cosas como que los odiaba a todos, no sé… siento que algo le pasa y a lo mejor por eso ha maltratado tanto a Peeta, el cual a su vez está reflejando una especie de resentimiento hacia ella, yo creo que debemos llamar a su madre. —Peeta se quedó mirando a Effie, al igual que lo hacía Haymitch, tan sorprendido como el joven panadero ante las elocuentes palabras de la estrafalaria mujer.

—¡Vaya!... Me dejas pasmado. —Ella sonrió con coquetería—. Tal vez tengas razón, contactaremos a la señora Everdeen. —A lo que Peeta respondió, apartándose de la puerta.

—Katniss no quiere…

—Katniss me la puede chupar —interrumpió Haymitch, dejándose escuchar una vez más los reproches de Effie ante su grotesca forma de ser—. Que la cuide su mamita, anoche no pude dormir y entre los jueguitos amorosos de estos dos sinsajos de laguna... —Señaló a Peeta y luego hacia la casa de la familia Hawthorne, haciendo alusión a que el otro del que hablaba era Gale, prosiguiendo su parloteo—… Y la irritabilidad de Katniss, me tienen la vida hecha un guiñapo. Así que de hoy no pasa que la madre de esa chica este aquí. —Effie se cubrió el rostro en un gesto de indignación y Peeta decidió irse antes de tener que decir algo a su favor, gracias a las fuertes y muy reveladoras palabras de Haymitch, quien había dejado más que claro que sabía lo que había entre él y Gale.

—Me retiro, iré a buscar a Gale. —Y sin esperar una respuesta, abandonó la casa de su ex–mentor, quien siguió despotricando en contra de todos a la molesta mujer.

* * *

Peeta estaba a punto de llegar a las ruinas del bosque, ya que al pretender ir por Gale a su casa, la madre del muchacho le había notificado que a tempranas horas de la mañana su hijo se había marchado con varios utensilios de carpintería y unos cuantos bizcochos rellenos de queso fundido.

 _"_ _Debes estar aquí, sin duda eres de los que no deja nada inconcluso"_ , pensó Peeta, enfocando su visión entre la maleza, percatándose de que estaba cada vez más cerca del lugar. _"Espero que no estés molesto"_. Suspiró para dejar escapar la tensión en su cuerpo ante lo que se le avecinaba, tener que hablar con Gale sobre lo de anoche y disculparse con él.

Entró sigilosamente, percatándose de que tanto el techo como las paredes habían recibido la debida atención, donde un perfecto techo de madera resguardaba la maltrecha vivienda, y las paredes se encontraban frisadas en un rudimentario trabajo que dejó más que claro, que Gale había hecho lo humanamente posible por reacomodar aquel lugar.

—Solo le falta una buena mano de pintura y quedará estupenda. —Se dijo a sí mismo Peeta, percatándose de que el uniforme de Gale se encontraba sobre la mesa, donde también descansaban unas cuantas herramientas y unas migas de lo que el soldado había desayunado en aquel lugar—. Debes estar en el lago. —Salió de entre las ruinas, rumbo al interior del bosque, dejando dentro tanto su chaqueta como el enorme tazón de comida que Hazelle le había enviado a su hijo, aunque Peeta pensó que aquello era absurdo, conociendo a Gale, este de seguro ya se habría improvisado un sustancioso almuerzo.

Caminó decididamente hacia aquel lugar, zigzagueando entre los árboles, recordando la primera vez que habían ido juntos a cazar, teniendo que quedar dentro de las ruinas, donde había comenzado todo entre ambos.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, aún no asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido y como habían sucedido las cosas, pero a pesar de todo lo loco del asunto, Peeta sabía en su interior que esto que seguía naciendo entre Gale y él no era algo de una noche y tenía miedo de descubrirlo de un momento a otro, ante un posible nuevo roce.

A distancias Peeta se percató de la presencia de Gale, quien a cada tanto salía a la superficie y se volvía a perder de vista, nadando como todo un experto, mientras que Peeta recordaba lo difícil que había sido para él, el participar en los segundos Juegos del Hambre, los cuales habían comenzado en el agua.

—¡Vaya!... Sabía que existían especímenes extraños en estos bosques —gritó Peeta alzando la voz para que Gale le escuchara, logrando que el muchacho se sobresaltara dentro del agua en busca de su interlocutor—. Pero jamás pensé en llegar a conseguir tritones en este lago. —Gale sonrió, intentando echar su húmedo cabello hacia atrás, comenzando a nadar hasta la orilla entre largas brazadas.

—¿Y eso?... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Gale, recostando su pecho sobre las rocas de la orilla, muy cerca de donde Peeta había tomado asiento—. Pensé que no te vería hoy.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti —citó las mismas palabras que Gale le había dicho anoche, antes de que el chico se marchara—. Vine a disculparme —argumentó, bajando la mirada.

—¿Fuiste a hablar con Haymitch? —Peeta asintió—. Me alegra que por lo menos me dieras el beneficio de la duda. —Ambos intercambiaron miradas—. Acepto tus disculpas. —Los dos se sonrieron y Peeta no pudo controlar el impulso de apartar los mechones de cabello que se habían adherido a su húmeda frente, mientras Gale se dejó hacer, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Quieres nadar conmigo? —Peeta apartó su mano del rostro de Gale, quien no dejó de verle como lo hacía.

—No sé nadar.

—Ya me di cuenta el día que caímos al lago. —Peeta sonrió recordando aquel embarazoso momento, en el que él parecía un felino dentro del agua, montado sobre Gale, quien estuvo a punto de ahogarse por su culpa—. Vamos, yo te enseño.

—No traje bañador.

—Yo tampoco. —Gale alzó una ceja sugestivamente, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Quieres pervertirme?

—Tú ya estás pervertido, solo te gusta hacerte el mosquito muerto… —Peeta le miró con un gesto de indignación—. Anda, vamos… si te da vergüenza, te daré tiempo a desvestirte. —Se arrojó hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente dentro del enorme estanque, alejándose de él, cual ágil pez en el agua.

Peeta se lo pensó por unos segundos, él sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría lo que se había estado postergando durante tanto tiempo, el joven Mellark sintió que el destino se lo debía a ambos, y si ahora estaban solos, ¿por qué no dejarse llevar?

Comenzó a desatar sus botas, quitándose rápidamente la remera, comenzando a desabotonar sus pantalones, observando cómo Gale se zambullía y salía nuevamente a flote, presumiendo de sus dotes histriónicos de nadador profesional, mientras Peeta terminaba de quitarse los calcetines, bajándose rápidamente el bóxer, sin dejar de permanecer agachado, dejando su ropa interior al lado de la de Gale, aquella que descansaban sobre una de las grandes rocas.

—¿No estamos rompiendo ninguna regla? —gritó Peeta, introduciéndose lentamente en el agua, la cual estaba agradablemente cálida.

—En el bosque no hay reglas, los animales andan desnudos —respondió Gale con su típica naturalidad.

—Pues yo no soy un animal acuático... —alegó el joven Mellark, aferrándose a las rocas, con el agua hasta la cintura—. Soy terrestre y no creo que… —El pie de Peeta resbaló, soltándose de las rocas, comenzando a manotear el agua, intentando aferrarse de algún lugar, pero no pudo sentir absolutamente nada que le diera apoyo, empezando a sentir pánico.

—Te tengo —respondió Gale, justo cuando le aferraba del torso, y Peeta instintivamente le abrazaba, intentando salir a flote, aspirando dolorosamente el aire, ya que unas cuantas bocanadas de agua habían entrado en sus pulmones, lastimándole interiormente sus órganos respiratorios—. Cálmate.

—Maldita sea. —Comenzó a toser y a ruborizarse, no solo ante el susto la respiración agitada y la tos, sino también ante la vergüenza de haber quedado como un completo idiota delante de Gale—. Te dije que no era un animal acuático. —Gale sonrió, intentado apartar los húmedos cabellos del rostro de Peeta.

—Primera regla, Mellark —acotó Gale—. No temerle al agua, si dejas que el temor se apodere de ti, jamás aprenderás.

—¿Y la segunda? —preguntó Peeta sin dejar de aferrar a Gale como lo hacía, con brazos y piernas, intentando no verle a la cara.

—No ahorques al instructor. —Peeta dejó de apretar el cuello de Gale, donde ambos lograron al fin mirarse a los ojos—. Así está mejor.

—¿Hay una tercera regla? —El joven soldado asintió—. ¿Cuál? —A lo que Gale respondió, sin dejar de mirar a Peeta como lo hacía, como si el chico fuese algo de comer y él estuviese padeciendo de una gula infinita.

—Debes dejarte besar por el instructor cada vez que él lo desee. —El corazón de Peeta volvió a sentir una fuerte taquicardia, ya que había sufrido una anteriormente a causa del susto, percibiendo cómo la amplia boca de Gale, cubrió en su totalidad los delgados y suaves labios de Peeta, quien correspondió al beso, volviendo a aferrase del cuerpo del joven soldado, el cual le sostuvo agarrándose de las nalgas, sintiendo como el miembro de Peeta acariciaba sus abdominales.

—Eso es coacción —alegó Peeta, apartando sus labios de los de Gale.

—Es mi precio, no te pienso enseñar de gratis. —Peeta intentó no sonreír ante eso—. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Pero estás haciendo algo más que besarme. —Gale acariciaba las bien torneadas nalgas del joven Mellark, quien se estremeció ante el contacto, sintiendo como su sexo cabeceaba sobre el duro abdomen del soldado.

—Pues también me debes las clases de caza. —Peeta le miró con una fingida molestia.

—¿Ah, sí?... —Gale asintió intentando permanecer serio—. Pues yo te enseñé a pescar.

—Eso no cuenta.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Peeta intentando no reír.

—Porque aún me debes las clases de cocina.

—Pero… —Peeta no había terminado de hablar, cuando Gale le empujó para que cayera una vez más en el agua, logrando que el muchacho comenzara nuevamente a patalear.

—No dejes que el miedo te controle —gritó Gale, pero al ver que el chico siguió manoteando y hundiéndose, se acercó a él, abrazándole nuevamente como lo hacía tan solo unos instantes.

—Eres un bastardo… —escupió Peeta tanto las palabras como el agua que había entrado en su boca—. No me vuelvas a soltar.

—¿Cuál es la primera regla? —Peeta lo abrazó, temblando entre sus brazos—. Contéstame, Peeta.

—No tener miedo —respondió, escondiendo su avergonzado rostro en el cuello de Gale.

—Así es… ¿y por qué no debes sentir miedo? —le preguntó esta vez el joven soldado usando un tono de voz más cariñoso, acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara.

—¿Por qué tú estás conmigo? —Gale esperaba otra respuesta, esperaba que el chico le dijera que no debía sentir miedo o se ahogaría más rápido aún, pero aquella respuesta hizo que el corazón de Gale galopara en su pecho, haciéndole sonreír, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Así es, Peeta, porque siempre estaré contigo y jamás dejaré que el miedo te venza y termine ahogándote. —Peeta levantó el rostro y Gale alzó la mirada, donde ambos parecían buscar en los ojos del otro algo que faltaba en ese preciso instante, siendo Gale quien lo dijera—. Porque te amo. —Peeta no pudo aguantarse más, besó los carnosos labios de Gale, el cual le aferró con fuerzas, logrando que ambos sexos se rozaran.

—También te amo… —respondió Peeta—. Perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti.

—Eso ya pasó. —Pretendió besar los labios de Peeta, pero un estruendoso trueno logró que ambos miraran al cielo, bajando al mismo tiempo sus caras, justo cuando el sol se comenzó a ocultar entre los nubarrones grises que se cernieron sobre ellos de golpe—. No puede ser… ¿Otra vez? —Un segundo trueno parecía haber respondido la pregunta de Gale, mientras Peeta reía, logrando que ambos salieran del estanque natural, colocándose raudo los bóxers, uno a espaldas del otro, corriendo rumbo a las ruinas.

* * *

Peeta no paró de reír, mientras Gale intentaba cerrar todo el lugar ante el fuerte aguacero, clausurando la puerta y las ventanas, comenzando a llenar la chimenea con trozos de madera que él mismo había recolectado días atrás.

—¿De que te ríes, hombre? Ven aquí y ayúdame. —El joven Mellark dejó sus ropas sobre la mesa, ayudándole a colocar los troncos, mientras Gale extraía de los bolsillos de su pantalón un encendedor, logrando que la madera comenzara a arder, y que un cálido y brillante fuego vistiera todo el lugar de color ocre y de sombras que se mecían al compás de las llamas.

—Me causa gracia tu frustración. —Gale se había agachado para lograr avivar las llamas, incorporándose lentamente del suelo, observando el cuerpo semidesnudo de Peeta, el cual tembló al percibir la lasciva mirada del joven soldado, aunque este pensó que su estremecimiento lo causaba el frío, estirando el brazo hacia la mesa en busca de su chaqueta.

—Es que pareciera que todo estuviera en nuestras contra.

—Al contrario —respondió Peeta, sin dejar de mirar a Gale a los ojos, quien había cubierto el torso del joven panadero con la prenda—. Era lo que yo quería. —Gale no supo a qué se refería—. Me sentía cohibido estando a la intemperie, pero aquí… —Alzó los brazos dejando que la chaqueta cayera al suelo—... me siento a gusto.

La curiosa lengua de Peeta comenzó a hurgar entre los labios de Gale, quien dejó que el chico le besara como él mejor lo disfrutara, pensando que la primera vez que el joven panadero le había besado, había usado demasiado su lengua, pero ahora, aquella forma tan seductora de besarle, estaba causando estragos en él.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Gale entre beso y beso, observando como Peeta se apartó de él, sin responder a su pregunta, mirando al suelo.

—Lo que te faltó poner en este lugar fue una cama. —Peeta no había terminando de decir aquello, cuando Gale comenzó a hurgar en el interior de su bolso, extrayendo de este lo que parecía ser un saco para dormir, el cual extendió a lo largo del piso, justo donde ambos habían dormido la primera vez, muy cerca de la chimenea.

Gale haló con fuerza un pequeño cordón que guindaba de una de las esquinas, logrado que el saco se inflara automáticamente como lo hacían los salvavidas, incorporándose rápidamente del suelo, observando como Peeta sonreía al ver que el joven soldado tenía todo cubierto, sentándose sobre el largo y amplio saco, recostándose sobre él, mirando fijamente a Gale, respondiendo la pregunta que había quedado sin respuesta.

—Sí, quiero. —La manzana de Adán de Gale subió y bajó lentamente, mostrándole a Peeta que el chico tenía cierto temor ante lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Primera regla, instructor… No tener miedo. —Gale sonrió asintiendo a las palabras de Peeta, recostándose junto a él, donde ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el uno al lado del otro, postrados de frente al techo sobre el saco.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Ni yo… —respondió Peeta, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Pero podríamos comenzar por terminar de quitarnos la ropa, ¿no te parece? —Gale asintió, comenzando a quitarse el bóxer, mientras Peeta hizo lo mismo con el suyo, sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

Cada uno arrojó su ropa interior al suelo, sin poder quitarse la mirada el uno del otro, siendo Gale el primero en romper la conexión visual, guiando sus ojos hasta el semi-erecto pene del joven Mellark, ya que ante el frío había logrado perder cierta tensión, mientras que Peeta dejó que el chico le observara, sin dejar de verle al rostro.

—Puedes tocarme, si gustas —notificó Peeta, acariciándose a sí mismo desde el pecho hasta su abdomen, jugueteando con los vellos púbicos, los cuales nacían desde su vientre hasta su pene, logrando que Gale sintiera envidia de sus dedos, alzando lentamente la mirada, percatándose de cómo Peeta no dejó de mirarle el rostro, aquel que se encontraba tan rojo y acalorado, que el mismo Gale sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

Se colocó de medio lado, sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, guiando la derecha hasta donde se encontraba el semi-erecto miembro, el cual le invitaba a tocarle.

 _"_ _¿Qué estás haciendo, Gale?"_ , se preguntó a sí mismo el joven soldado, mirando una vez más el sexo del muchacho. _"¿Cuándo perdiste la perspectiva?... ¿Desde cuándo otro cuerpo igual al tuyo te excita de este modo?"_. Gale pudo sentir cómo su sexo se endureció aún más, al sentir los suaves y rubios vellos púbicos del joven Mellark entre sus dedos, observando el ruborizado rostro de Peeta, quien había cerrado los ojos al percibir sus caricias.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no sientes así con Katniss?... ¿Acaso siempre fuiste homosexual y no lo sabías?... ¿O simplemente no es cuestión de gustos sino de sentimientos?"_ , se cuestionó a sí mismo el joven panadero al desear más de aquella gélida caricia, abriendo lentamente los ojos, observando como la luz de la chimenea, bañaba el bronceado rostro de Gale, iluminando la mitad de su cuerpo, dejándole ver una vez más, el peculiar lunar que había visto minutos atrás en el lago cuando Gale intentaba enseñarle a nadar.

—Me gusta tu lunar. —Gale estuvo a punto de tomar entre sus manos el, ahora, erecto pene, deteniéndose al escucharle hablar, contemplando como Peeta estiró su mano, acariciándole, muy cerca del pezón derecho, aquel peculiar lunar en forma de lágrima.

—Es un lunar hereditario. —Peeta levantó la mirada, sin dejar de acariciar el lunar con el pulgar—. Mi padre lo tenía y lo tienen mis hermanos. —Peeta sonrió, asintiéndole para que prosiguiera—. Aunque mis hermanos menores lo tienen en lugares distintos, mi padre me contó que solo el primogénito hereda el lunar justo donde su progenitor lo tiene. —Peeta se incorporó, sobresaltando a Gale, el cual apartó la mano del vientre del muchacho.

—Me gusta… ¿Puedo? —preguntó Peeta, y antes de que Gale pudiese responder, o más bien preguntar a qué se refería, el chico besó aquel lunar, logrando que todo el cuerpo del joven soldado convulsionara, ya que el lunar estaba tan cerca del pezón, que Peeta terminó cubriendo con sus labios tanto la marca de nacimiento como la erecta tetilla, la cual se endureció aún más, lo que hizo que Gale dejara escapar un sonoro gemido, indicándole a Peeta lo mucho que aquello le había excitado.

 _"_ _No puedo sentir tanto placer con tan poco, esto es imposible"_ , se dijo a sí mismo Gale, sin poder creer las descargar eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo desde el endurecido pezón hasta su miembro, el cual estaba tan duro y lleno de protuberantes venas, que era doloroso tan solo el tocarle—. ¡Dios mío!... —exclamó Gale, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama, mientras Peeta no dejó de devorar sus pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, levantando un poco el rostro para ver al fin el preponderante sexo del soldado, aquel que se mantuvo orgullosamente erguido en medio de una prominente mata de obscuros vellos.

—Me alegra que te guste. —Besó nuevamente sus pezones, subiendo hasta el cuello sin dejar de besar toda su erizada piel, llegando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, la cual Peeta mordisqueó, y Gale sintió que sus carnes quemaban y pedían a gritos toda la atención del joven Mellark.

—Tócame, te lo ruego —imploró Gale con los ojos brillosos ante tanta lujuria contenida, intentando contener sus ansias.

—¿Dónde?... —Peeta no había terminado de formular la pregunta, cuando Gale atenazó la mano del joven panadero, posándola sobre su cavernoso sexo, el cual dejó escapar una leve descarga de semen, demostrándole a Peeta lo deseoso que estaba Gale por sus atenciones—. ¡Wow!... Sí que estás duro y con ganas de terminar. —Gale negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de apretar la inmóvil mano sobre su propio sexo.

—Te equivocas. —Tomó a Peeta por el cuello, acercándole a sus labios—. Aún no he comenzado. —Besó, mordisqueó y aferró al joven con ambas manos sobre su rostro, dejando que fuese Peeta quien decidiera si acariciarle o apartar la mano de su sexo, el cual cabeceó sobre la temblorosa mano del muchacho, incitándole a jugar con él.

Peeta decidió al fin intervenir en los profundos deseos de Gale, acariciándole el empalmado miembro, logrando que Gale gimiera sobre la boca de Peeta, el cual bebió de su lujuria, satisfaciendo la propia en un interminable beso que los mantuvo a ambos gimiendo y acariciándose, ya que el capitán Hawthorne había dejado que sus ganas le dominaran, apretando entre sus dedos no solo el firme sexo del muchacho, sino también sus tensos testículos, los cuales le demostraron a Gale la proximidad de una descarga contenida, bastante tiempo acumulada.

—Quiero tenerte.

—Me tienes, Gale —respondió Peeta sin dejar de temblar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Peeta le miró fijamente, sintiendo como Gale dejó de acariciar su sexo, llevando sus manos hacia sus caderas y luego hasta su trasero, apretando con fuerza sus redondas nalgas.

Peeta sonrió a sus lascivas caricias; no al entender lo que Gale deseaba, sino al malinterpretara sus deseos, dejando su postura de lado para posarse sobre el cuerpo del soldado, logrando que ambos sexos quedaran uno sobre el otro, frotándose entre sus velludos vientres, mientras Gale siguió acariciando sus bien torneados glúteos, al creer que Peeta había comprendido muy bien sus intenciones.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, percibiendo como el sexo del uno frotaba el del otro, dejando que sus gargantas expresaran lo que sus cuerpos estaban padeciendo, donde Gale no dejó de apretar las nalgas de Peeta y el chico no paró de frotar con vigor su sexo en contra del de Gale, ya que con solo aquel simple gesto, el joven panadero sintió que podía llegar a la liberación de sus propios deseos, anhelando que Gale pudiese conseguir la suya del mismo modo.

—No podré contenerme más.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Gale, intentando acceder a la entrada posterior del excitado muchacho, el cual detuvo la fricción de ambos sexos, al sentir como Gale pretendía introducir un dedo dentro de su trasero.

—¿Qué haces? —Peeta se detuvo de ipso facto, apartándose de él.

—¡Quiero poseerte!... pensé que… —Gale miró el consternado y ruborizado rostro de Peeta, el cual parecía sentirse tan apenado como estúpido, al no haber comprendido los deseos de su amigo y amante—… Lo siento. —El joven soldado pretendió apartarse de él, pero Peeta le detuvo.

—No… no, soy yo quien lo lamenta, no creí que te referías a eso. —Tanto Gale como Peeta intentaron acompasar sus respiraciones, sintiendo que el momento se había arruinado.

—Está bien. —Gale intentó reparar el daño—. Yo quiero lo que tú quieras. —Peeta sonrió más que complacido, ya que sentía que no estaba listo para algo como lo que Gale pretendía hacer, él solo deseaba acariciarse desnudo contra su amigo/amante y lograr que ambos cuerpos saciaran la curiosidad de tocar al otro.

—Pues esto es lo que quiero. —Tomó la mano de Gale, colocándola sobre su propio sexo, y a su vez, aferró todo el largo del duro falo del joven soldado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, al igual que él—. ¿Te gusta? —Gale asintió, aunque hubiese deseado mucho más que eso, pero luego pensó que aquello era una buena idea, intentar llevar las cosas lentamente y no a las apuradas, donde pudiesen terminar incómodos, adoloridos, o peor aún, insatisfechos.

—Eres especial, Peeta. —El aludido sonrió, acoplando sus caricias con la de Gale, quien masturbaba el húmedo y venoso sexo de Peeta con cierta rapidez, como si intentara mostrarle al joven Mellark cómo él deseaba ser masturbado—. Quiero correrme sobre ti.

—¿Quién te lo impide? —preguntó Peeta, recostándose sobre el saco de dormir, que más que saco, era realmente un colchón inflable—. Ven… colócate sobre mí y haz lo que quieras. —Gale no pudo dejar de sentir un intenso cosquilleo en su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre Peeta—. Menos poseerme… ¿Está bien? —El joven soldado asintió apartando la mano de Peeta de su propio sexo, entrelazando los dedos entre ambos miembros, masturbándoles al mismo tiempo—. Mmm… Eso es genial… me gusta.

Gale no supo por qué Peeta hablaba tanto, a lo mejor eran los nervios o simplemente le gustaba conversar mientras lo hacía, el punto era que a él le gustaba, Joanna no era conversadora, salvo en el preámbulo y el final, y Katniss ni siquiera habló después del apasionado beso que se habían dado, simplemente se había limitado a entregarse a él, pero Peeta parecía no poder dejar de hablar, y aunque pasó por su mente una vaga manera de hacerle callar, el joven militar adoraba escuchar su voz.

—Ven aquí —exigió Peeta aferrándole del rostro, acercando su sedienta boca a la de Gale, mientras el chico no dejó de masturbar ambos falos, los cuales a cada tanto se humedecían ante una nueva oleada de placer.

Peeta relamió los cálidos labios de Gale, quien correspondió sediento de deseo, las atenciones que la boca del joven Mellark le entregaba, perdiéndose en un interminable beso de nunca acabar, hasta que la necesidad del aire en sus pulmones, y la descarga de ambos cuerpos, se hicieron presentes, siendo Peeta el primero en culminar y Gale le siguiera después de unas cuantas sacudidas más de su sexo, el cual se deslizó con mayor facilidad entre sus dedos ante la descarga de semen de parte del joven panadero, irrigando su aún tenso miembro.

Ninguno de los dos ocultó sus fuertes gemidos y sus incesantes jadeos, tampoco las palabras que soltó Peeta ante el potente orgasmo, seguido de intensos espasmos y temblores que el chico no logró dominar por más que lo intentara, mientras que Gale no pudo dejar de mirar el estado de lujuria y embriaguez en el que se encontraba su amigo y amante, el cual apretaba con fuerza las piernas del joven que aún se encontraba sobre él, clavando sus dedos en los bien torneados muslos.

—Esto es irreal. —Gale sonrió a la palabras de Peeta, dejando que su cuerpo se escurriera hacia el costado derecho del muchacho, el cual dejó se asirse a su piel como lo hacía—. No quiero volver. —Peeta siguió con los ojos cerrados, mientras Gale intentó limpiar sus manos con una de las prendas que habían dejado sobre el suelo—. No quiero irme.

—Aún llueve —comentó Gale, como si eso pudiese calmar el deseo de Peeta de no volver a la Aldea de los Vencedores—. Podemos quedarnos el tiempo que quieras.

—Para siempre. —Gale se estremeció ante las palabras de Peeta, quien había volteado el rostro para verle, abriendo raudo los ojos, enfocándolos en el pasmado soldado.

—No pensemos en eso —acotó Gale, tomándole del rostro para besarle nuevamente—. Ven aquí y disfrutemos del momento que acabamos de pasar y dejemos que la lluvia decida por nosotros… ¿Te parece? —Peeta no dijo nada, aferrándose del desnudo torso de Gale, observando una vez más el lunar en forma de lágrima que tanto le había agradado, acariciándole con el dedo índice.

—Me gusta.

—Es tuyo, Peeta Mellark. —Ambos se sonrieron y abrazaron fuertemente, mientras la lluvia siguió bañando todo el bosque, cubriéndoles y dándoles tiempo a disfrutar el uno del otro, sin preocuparse de nada.

* * *

A eso de las siete de la noche había dejado de llover, ambos se habían dormido y despertado un par de horas más tarde, siendo Gale quien le dejara a Peeta decidir si quedarse hasta mañana o volver a la aldea, después de haber compartido los bizcochos que habían quedado del desayuno con el joven panadero, al igual que el almuerzo que Hazelle le había enviado a su hijo.

Por supuesto Peeta se pensó los pros y los contras de todo aquello, prefiriendo volver a pesar de ser tan tarde y de imaginarse el camino fangoso que debían recorrer desde las ruinas hasta donde terminaba el bosque y comenzaba el distrito doce, sin más remedio que empezar a recoger las cosas, vestirse y regresar a la realidad.

—¿Crees que siempre será así? —preguntó Peeta limpiándose las botas en un charco de agua muy cerca del alambrado sobre suelo asfáltico, intentando deshacerse del exceso de barro y mugre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto… Esto que tenemos… ¿Será siempre así?... es decir, ¿nunca tendremos suficiente el uno del otro? —Gale se acercó a Peeta, después de haber hecho lo mismo con sus botas militares, las cuales habían logrado arrastrar una gran cantidad de lodo y hojas secas.

—Supongo. —Peeta no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar, después de sacudir enérgicamente sus pies, sosteniendo uno de los bolsos de Gale, mientras que el soldado le siguió, intentando llevarle el ritmo con el otro bolso a sus espaldas.

A cada tanto Gale le daba miradas furtivas a Peeta, pero el chico parecía estar elucubrando sobre aquel asunto, sin que el joven soldado pudiese decir a ciencia cierta, qué se podría estar maquinando aquel muchacho.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Gale, observando como Peeta le miró con una amplia sonrisa, cambiando por completo su ensombrecido semblante de hacía tan solo unos instantes.

—Todo bien… —La amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Peeta, quien intentaba hacerle ver al soldado que nada ocurría, aunque en su interior un mar de confusiones se hizo presente, sin decir nada más al respecto, caminando lo más rápido que pudo hasta la aldea, ya que lo único que deseaba era encerrase en su habitación y pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre él y Gale hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Llegaron hasta la aldea, en la que al parecer había una reunión en casa de Katniss, donde tanto Gale como Peeta se vieron a las caras, enfocando algo extrañados, sus ojos sobre la iluminada vivienda, la cual tenía las puertas abiertas dejando ver a los presentes.

—Buenas noches —saludó Peeta, observando a la madre de Gale junto a Haymitch y Effie, quienes saludaron con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Vaya!... al fin aparecen… —Haymitch les miró de arriba hacia abajo—. ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Perdieron la noción del tiempo? —Alzó una ceja sugestivamente, lo que le hizo acreedor de un codazo por parte de Effie, mientras Hazelle, miraba sin comprender al impertinente hombre.

—El cambio de clima nos mantuvo atrapados en las ruinas —notificó Gale, dejando su bolso en el suelo, mientras Peeta se acercó aún más a ellos, preguntándoles apremiante.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Siendo la voz calma y dulce de la señora Everdeen, la que respondiera a su pregunta.

—Pues sí… ha ocurrido algo. —Tanto Gale como Peeta voltearon al mismo tiempo para verle, sin poder creer que la madre de Katniss se hubiese dignando a volver al distrito, saliendo lentamente de la cocina—. Hola Peeta —saludó la seria mujer al muchacho, depositando un fugaz beso en su mejilla—. ¡Gale!... —El aludido se acercó rápidamente a ella, saludándole con un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el soldado, manteniendo a la imperturbable mujer aferrada por los hombros, mientras Peeta pudo divisar a Katniss asomándose por la puerta de su alcoba, observando a los presentes.

—Haymitch me llamó por teléfono, me dijo que no sabía qué tenía Katniss y que se encontraba extremadamente mal, y ya que no hay médicos capaces en este distrito, pues no me quedó más remedio que volver… es mi hija y no puedo dejarla morir. —Gale soltó a la señora Everdeen, mientras Katniss se recostaba del marco de la puerta, dándole una mirada furtiva a Peeta, bajando el rostro, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Peeta, sin dejar de ver a Katniss, siendo el único que pudiese verla desde aquel ángulo.

—Kats está embarazada, Peeta. —Tanto el rostro de Peeta como el de Gale se ensombrecieron, al punto de palidecer ante la noticia, siendo Haymitch quien soltara una de sus impertinencias.

—¡Oh, mi Dios!... Un día somos pequeños sinsajos temiendo volar fuera del nido, y al otro somos aves que intentan volar alto, pero resulta que el nido está lleno de huevecillos… ¡Que contrariedad! —Effie cubrió su pálido rostro con su mano derecha, mientras que la señora Everdeen le restó importancia al malsano comentario, ya que sabía de sobra que Haymitch estaba medio loco a causa de consumir tanto licor, pero lo que nadie supo en aquel momento era que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas tanto a Gale como a Peeta y al mismo tiempo a Katniss, ya que él sabía en lo que podría estar pensando la chica… ¿De quién era el niño que ella llevaba en sus entrañas?... Ya que había estado con ambos la misma semana.

—Felicidades, Peeta —soltó Hazelle, incorporándose del sofá, abrazando al joven Mellark, el cual aún estaba pasmado ante la noticia, sin saber qué responder, y sin poder dejar de mirar a Katniss como lo hacía, mientras la chica comenzó a llorar—. Gale… ¿No vas a felicitar a los muchachos? —Al escuchar el nombre del soldado, tanto Peeta como Katniss, observaron al petrificado hombre, el cual levantó la mirada al ver como la chica salió de su recamara, donde los tres se contemplaron completamente estupefactos, siendo Gale quien rompiera aquella unión visual, tomando su bolso, saliendo rápidamente de la asfixiante casa sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Aamm… Con permiso.

La avergonzada mujer salió detrás de su hijo, mientras Katniss pretendía volver a su recamara, pero Peeta, después de dejar caer el bolso al suelo, corrió hacia la alcoba de la muchacha, la cual había logrado encerrase en la recamara antes de que Peeta pudiera acceder a ella, comenzando a tocar la puerta.

—¿Katniss?... abre la puerta. —Golpeó una y otra vez, intentando conseguir que le abrieran la puerta, pero la señora Everdeen se acercó al aturdido, y al mismo tiempo sorprendido muchacho, exigiéndole en un tono calmo.

—Déjala, está en estado de negación, sabes que ella no deseaba ser madre… ¿Cierto? —Peeta asintió, dejando de golpear la puerta—. Pues será mejor darle su espacio, hasta que lo acepte. —El joven Mellark volteó a ver Haymitch y a Effie, quienes le miraron completamente serios, esperando a que el chico dijera algo al respecto, pero Peeta simplemente se acercó a su cuarto, y abriendo raudo la puerta, se encerró en la oscura alcoba, comenzando a llorar abrazado a la almohada, tal y como lo estaba haciendo Katniss y Gale en ese preciso momento.

—Nosotros nos retiramos. —Tanto Haymitch como Effie se despidieron de la rubia mujer, la cual se despidió de ellos con total empatía, observando cómo ambos se retiraban cerrando la puesta tras de sí.

La señora Everdeen, se introdujo en la cocina, después de apagar la estufa, tomando rápidamente la tetera, la cual había comenzado a silbar con insistencia, colocando unas cuantas hojas de hierbas dentro de una taza de porcelana, mientras vertía en esta el agua caliente.

—Estos tres siguen enredados sentimentalmente —comentó para sí misma, dejando la tetera sobre la hornilla—. Lo extraño es la creciente y repentina amistad entre ambos chicos. —Tomó una pequeña cucharilla vertiendo un poco de azúcar a la infusión, observando a la distancia por la ventana de la cocina—. Amanecerá y veremos. —Salió de la cocina con la taza en la mano, dejando la pequeña cucharilla sobre la encimera, tomando asiento en el sofá de dos plazas de su sala, intentando que los recuerdos de aquel lugar, junto a los acontecimientos de aquella noche, no aturdieran aún más sus pensamientos de lo que ya se encontraban, intentando simplemente, relajarse y olvidar.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo**

 **_ 8 _**

—¿Peeta?... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Entre la voz de la madre de Katniss y los intensos golpes en la puerta, lograron al fin despertar al joven panadero, quien había conseguido conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la noche, sin dejar de pensar tanto en el encuentro sexual que había tenido con Gale, como en su futura paternidad, sin saber aún qué pesaba más para él—. ¿Peeta?... Son las diez y media, has pasado toda la mañana durmiendo —gritó nuevamente la angustiada mujer, golpeando una vez más la puerta.

—Ya déjalo, mamá —espetó Katniss a la distancia.

—Le pudo haber pasado algo —acotó la mujer en un tono de reproche.

—Estoy bien, señora Everdeen —respondió Peeta con cierta somnolencia en su voz, intentando hablar lo más alto que pudo.

—Te lo dije, a lo mejor no durmió bien en toda la noche —comentó Katniss en un tono despectivo—. Ya ves que no soy la única perturbada en todo este asunto.

Peeta se hizo un mohín sobre el colchón, contemplando inerte la ventana de su cuarto, deseando escapar por ella, ¿pero a dónde?... ¿A los brazos de Gale?... No era lo correcto, lo correcto era afrontar su reciente paternidad y salir adelante como el caballero y buen hombre que siempre había sido, además, eso siempre había deseado, ser padre, y entonces… ¿por qué no estaba feliz?... Cerró sus ojos con pesar, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta… se había enamorado de Gale, de un hombre, del ex de su pareja actual y le estaba siendo infiel a la chica con dicho muchacho.

 _"_ _Merezco el infierno por el que estoy pasando"_ , pensó sin dejar de mirar la ventana, sin que los intensos deseos que tenía de escapar se fueran y sin poder contener sus emociones. _"Amo al ex de mi pareja, la cual justo ahora está esperando un bebé mío"_. Cerró los ojos, intentando no volver a llorar como lo había hecho anoche, ya que sus ojos padecían las dolorosas secuelas de aquel interminable llanto que duró hasta quedarse dormido, despertando con un ardor y una incomodidad que no le dejaba ver del todo con claridad, sintiéndose algo enfermo.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él, Katniss —comentó en un tono audible la señora Everdeen, lo que hizo que Peeta abriera nuevamente los ojos, suspirando para controlar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

—¿Y quién habla conmigo, mamá?... ¿Quién tan siquiera ha preguntado "¿cómo te sientes tú, Katniss?... ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres, Kats.?"... A nadie le importa lo que yo piense o quiera… Hasta tú estás preocupada por Peeta, pero no me has preguntado qué es lo que yo quiero. —Peeta pensó que la chica tenía razón, se armó de valor y se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de escuchar como ambas mujeres seguían discutiendo.

—No hay que preguntarlo, Katniss… Eso todos lo sabemos de sobra, siempre lo has dicho, no quieres ser madre, no quieres un bebé y siempre te juraste jamás traer a este mundo y a este asqueroso distrito a un nuevo niño —citó cada una de las palabras de Katniss, la cual estaba temblando ante la rabia, pretendiendo responderle a su madre, justo cuando Peeta salió de la habitación, logrando que ambas mujeres, dentro de la cocina, voltearan el rostro para verle.

—Buenos días. —Fue el escueto saludo de Peeta, quien se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño, sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya que no la necesitaba.

Dejó la ropa desperdigada en el suelo y se colocó debajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua fría lo espabilara y lo regresara con mejor ánimo a la realidad, una realidad que lo estaba destruyendo internamente.

 _"_ _¿Qué estarás pensando de mí, Gale?"_. El chico deseaba romper en llanto, pero tal parecía que anoche, había agotado todas sus lágrimas, quedándose completamente seco internamente, sintiendo un vacío por dentro tan grande, que no sabía cómo mitigarlo. _"Debes estarme odiando, lo arruiné todo… arruiné lo que habíamos comenzado y no sé cómo repararlo"_. El agua siguió cayendo sobre él, y aunque pasara todo el día debajo de la regadera, esta no conseguiría llevarse consigo todos sus sentimientos y toda su frustración.

Se duchó casi que por inercia, saliendo lentamente del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, introduciéndose en su alcoba, donde Katniss le esperaba, sentada a orillas de la cama.

Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, Peeta sin saber por qué estaba allí esperándole, y ella sin sabes qué decirle, bajando la mirada, siendo el joven Mellark quien se decidiera a hablar, cerrando la puerta, buscando entre los gaveteros de la consola frente a su cama qué demonios ponerse.

—¿Dormiste bien? —El chico esperó una respuesta de su parte, sacando las prendas que se pondría, pero Katniss no respondió, logrando que Peeta volteara a verle, percatándose de cómo la chica permaneció inerte sobre la cama, sin decir ni una palabra—. Tu cara y tu mutismo me dicen que no muy bien. —Se comenzó a vestir dejando caer la toalla al suelo, sin importarle que ella estuviese allí, ya que aunque no solía estar desnudo delante de la chica salvo para tener relaciones, él siempre sintió que no debía sentir vergüenza de su pareja.

—No… No dormí bien. —Peeta terminó de vestirse, sentándose del otro lado de la cama, colocándose los tenis—. ¿Y tú? —El chico se encogió de hombros, aunque no sabía si ella lo había notado o no.

—Igual… —Fue su simple respuesta, levantándose de la cama, después de atarse el calzado, escuchando un leve sollozo, lo cual hizo que Peeta se sobresaltara, volteando a ver a la chica, quien en efecto, estaba llorando.

—¡Hey, hey!... ¿Qué pasó?... —Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Katniss, arrodillándose frente a ella—. Cálmate, no es el fin del mundo.

—Tú no entiendes. —Se cubrió el rostro, llorando aún más—. No entiendes nada.

—Pues explícamelo. —El perturbado, y al mismo tiempo, incrédulo muchacho, apartó las manos de la llorosa joven, la cual bajó el rostro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. Vamos, Kats, ¿por qué estás así?... Yo estoy aquí y voy a hacerme responsable de ese bebé. —Ella soltó sus manos, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

—Es que no quiero que lo hagas. —Peeta se incorporó volteando el rostro para verla, sin comprender sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no?... No entiendo. —Se acercó a ella, pretendiendo tomarla de los hombros, pero justo en ese momento se giró, mirándole a los ojos como si intentara buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que al parecer, no podía.

—No quiero este bebé. —Fue su respuesta, aunque Peeta sabía que había algo más, al ver como ella se frotaba las manos y sus ojos decían que algo la mantenía incómoda y por demás perturbada.

—¿Por qué, Kats? —preguntó nuevamente Peeta.

—Porque este bebé… —Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, dejándose escuchar la voz de la madre de Katniss detrás de esta.

—¿Peeta?... Effie te busca. —El joven se giró y caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose rápidamente sin saber qué hacer, volteando a ver a la chica, quien parecía estar retomando su cordura, limpiándose rápidamente el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre con el bebé?... ¿A qué le temes? —Katniss se giró para mirar a los ojos a Peeta, negando con la cabeza, intentando sonreír.

—Nada… —Aquello lo hizo sentir aún más confuso—. Es solo que ya sabes… no me siento preparada para esto.

—Nadie está preparado para ser padres, Katniss… Pero aprenderemos… ¿Está bien? —Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a orillas de la cama, aclarándose la garganta y aspirando sonoramente por la nariz, mientras un segundo golpe se dejó escuchar a espaldas del confuso joven.

—¿Peeta? —llamó una vez más la señora Everdeen, tocando nuevamente la puerta.

—Ya voy… —Los pasos del otro lado de la puerta, les dio cierta privacidad a ambos, aunque parecía que entre ellos no había más nada que decir, siendo Katniss quien hablara.

—Ve… —Señaló a la puerta—. Effie debe estar esperándote.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella asintió, intentando regalarle una sincera sonrisa, aunque se le dificultaba.

—Sí, estoy bien… Anda, ve. —Volvió a sacudir las manos hacia la puerta, incitándole a abandonar la habitación.

—Hablaremos luego. —Ella asintió, observando como el calmo muchacho salió de la habitación, mientras ella se recostaba sobre la cama, pensando en aquel loco instante de sinceridad que le había dado, sintiendo que podría perderlo todo si le decía lo que había pasado entre Gale y ella, donde sus temores más grandes se hacían presentes a cada rato, desestabilizando sus nervios por completo.

Peeta se acercó a la salida principal de la casa, donde Effie conversaba con la madre de Katniss, la cual se apartó de la puerta al ver que el joven al fin había decidido aparecer, preguntándole a la estrafalaria mujer qué ocurría.

—Dejaron esto para ti, Peeta. —Effie le dio una mirada furtiva a la señora Everdeen, volviendo a enfocar sus felinos ojos sobre los de Peeta, sonriéndole con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó el muchacho, mirando la carta que Effie le entregaba.

—Es para ti… —notificó apartándose de la puerta—. Solo me pidieron que te lo entregara. Con permiso. —Se despidió de ambos, con su típica cordialidad y buenos modales, sin pretensión alguna de darle más detalles sobre aquella carta y de dónde provenía.

Peeta observó como la dulce mujer se retiraba, volteando a ver a su suegra, la cual empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, como si intentara darle cierta privacidad al muchacho, quien aprovechó la soledad de la sala para abrir el sobre, sacando de este un trozo de papel de lo que parecía ser un blog de notas, comenzando a leer.

 **"** **Pensé en lo ocurrido durante toda la noche y lo mejor ha sido la decisión que he tomado esta mañana".**

El corazón de Peeta parecía querer salírsele por la boca, ya que sabía de antemano de quién era dicha carta, la cual ahora temblaba entre sus manos.

 **"** **No voy a interferir en esto, vas a ser padre y eso es algo que hasta yo lo he deseado durante mucho tiempo, y no pretendo arruinar eso, te amo y por lo que siento por ti es que he decidido alejarme… esto no tiene sentido alguno, yo solo vine a interponerme entre ustedes dos… lo lamento mucho, las cosas se me salieron de las manos y creo que la distancia es el mejor remedio a todo esto, no me alcanzará la vida para disculparme por haberles hecho esto a ambos, adiós Peeta… No pienso volver al distrito doce nunca más".**

 **Gale**

No se había percatado de que lloraba hasta que las palabras se hicieron borrosas y la tinta de la carta comenzó a chorrearse sobre el papel ante las lágrimas que cayeron copiosas sobre la nota.

—No… —soltó con el último aliento que anidó en su pecho, apartando a un lado la puerta, saliendo de la casa sin pensar absolutamente en nada ni en nadie más que en Gale, pretendiendo correr hacia la casa de los Hawthorne, pero Haymitch parecía haber previsto su reacción, saliendo precipitadamente de su casa, interponiéndose en el camino del agitado muchacho.

—Él no está allí, Peeta. —Haymitch trató de contenerle, pero el joven se agitó entre sus brazos, intentando apartarse de él.

—Suéltame —le exigió apartándose de su ex–mentor—. Tú no entiendes.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente… y lo sabes. —Ambos se miraron escrutadoramente, uno sin deseo alguno de creer que aquel hombre lo sabía todo y el otro deseando explicarle al chico que no debía seguir fingiendo sus sentimientos delante de él.

—No sabes nada.

—Te gusta él… ¿No es así? —Peeta pretendió arrojarle un golpe, ante la rabia y la frustración que lo embargaba, pero Haymitch fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el certero golpe, abrazando al muchacho por detrás.

—Suéltame, Haymitch… que me sueltes, maldita sea. —Pero el rubio hombre no tenía la más mínima intención de soltar al enajenado muchacho, el cual batalló entre sus brazos, siendo Effie quien le exigiera a su pareja que le soltara.

—Suéltalo, por Dios… —El hombre obedeció, soltando al fin, al molesto joven, quien terminó cayendo al suelo, girando sobre su cuerpo para verlos a ambos—. Así no vas a conseguir nada. —Se acercó a Peeta, el cual parecía estar padeciendo de una arritmia cardíaca fuera de lo normal, ante la rabia y el dolor que apresaba su pecho.

—¿Cuándo te dio esto? —preguntó Peeta, sacudiendo la carta frente al rostro de Effie, la cual se había inclinado para ayudarle a levantarse, siendo Haymitch quien respondiera.

—Hace más de dos horas.

—¿Haymitch?... —retó la molesta mujer al serio e imperturbable hombre—. Levántate, querido. —Peeta se incorporó, preguntándole nuevamente a Effie a qué hora le había entregado Gale aquella carta, logrando que la mujer mirara a su pareja, enfocando luego sus ojos en el alterado muchacho—. Hace veinte minutos. —Haymitch rodó los ojos ante la sincera respuesta de la dama.

—Entonces a lo mejor aún pudiese estar aquí… —comentó Peeta más para sí mismo que para los presentes, incorporándose raudo del suelo, sintiendo como Haymitch le atenazó el brazo, acercándole a su cuerpo con cierta brusquedad, notificándole al muchacho.

—Déjalo ir, Peeta. —Pero el chico no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer lo que su ex–mentor le exigía, sacudiendo de mala gana su brazo, intentando soltarse, trastabillando entre los escalones que descendían por el frente de la casa de Haymitch, aquellos que daban hasta la acera, bajando precipitadamente, intentando no caer al suelo.

—No… no quiero… déjame en paz… no te metas más en mi vida… ¿Quieres?... —espetó de muy mal humor el colérico muchacho, quien comenzó a correr hacia la plaza central, ya que aquel era el lugar donde normalmente podían aterrizar los aerodeslizadores, al ser la zona más amplia y plana del distrito.

Su corazón palpitaba y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas la carta, como si con aquel gesto pudiese retener a Gale y no dejarle ir, pero lo cierto era que el chico estaba a punto de partir, organizando todo para el despegue, exigiéndole al piloto que calentara los motores, mientras él sacaba los últimos suministros que había enviado la presidenta para los ciudadanos, dejándolos en medio de la plaza, ante el resguardo de seis de sus hombres, quienes se quedarían en aquel lugar hasta la mañana siguiente, donde otro aerodeslizador les iría a recoger al mediodía.

—Listo… —notificó Gale, palmeando la última caja—. Se quedan aquí y esperan a que el joven Mellark y Haymitch vengan a organizar toda la entrega de la comida… ¿Está claro? —Sus hombres afirmaron con un _"Señor, sí, señor"_ que resonó con fuerza, por sobre el ruido de las turbinas, las cuales ya habían sido encendidas—. Bien. —Subió nuevamente la rampa que daba al interior de la nave, percatándose de cómo Johanna le miraba, cruzada de brazos en medio del semivacío compartimiento, ya que aún quedaban cajas dentro de este.

—¿No vas a decirme que mosca te picó ahora? —Gale rodó los ojos, lo menos que deseaba era confesarle a Johanna que se había enamorado de Peeta, pero lo que él no sabía era que Haymitch ya se lo había comentado, y aunque solo eran suposiciones del atolondrado ex–mentor, ella también sentía que las cosas se le habían salido de control a su capitán, quien cada vez se veía más perturbado por la creciente amistad entre él y el chico del pan.

—No me picó ninguna mosca, Johanna, simplemente debo volver a mis deberes como líder del escuadrón…

—¡Ay, por Dios!... No me vengas a mí con tus mentiras, que yo no me chupo el dedo. Sé leerte como si fueses la guía telefónica, así que dime qué ocurrió ahora para que quieras volver al distrito dos así de repente. —Gale le observó sin deseo alguno de responder a su pregunta, fulminándola con una dura y fría mirada.

—Respétame, Johanna… —La chica bufó por la nariz—. No pasó nada.

—Y si así es, ¿por qué no te vas después de que Peeta y Haymitch entreguen los suministros y así nos llevamos de una vez a los soldados? —Gale suspiró, pretendiendo apartarse de ella, pero la joven se lo impidió, interponiéndose en el camino de su superior, el cual estaba a punto de perder los estribos—. Vamos, Gale… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame.

Pero Gale no deseaba abrirse a ella, ¿cómo decirle a la mujer con la que te acuestas, la que te cree todo un semental, que ahora te atrae el objeto de tu venganza, lo cual terminó volviéndose en tu contra?... ¿Cómo decirle a Johanna que ahora solo deseaba en su cama el cuerpo del joven Mellark y no el de ella, pero a lo mejor tendría que acostumbrarse, porque ya no le tendría a Peeta nunca más a su lado?... sin duda eso era algo que no se podía contar a la ligera, bajando el rostro sin deseo alguno de conversar con la joven cadete.

—Bueno… —soltó ella, logrando que Gale levantara el rostro para verle, percatándose de su traviesa y seductora sonrisa de harpía—. Si tú no me lo dices, le preguntaré a él. —Johanna señaló a las afueras de la nave, lo que por supuesto hizo voltear el rostro de Gale, percatándose del apresurado arribo del joven Mellark, desde la calle del fondo hasta la plaza mayor, enrumbándose al trote hasta la nave.

—Maldición. —Gale cerró los ojos con pesar al ver que Peeta se acercaba, elucubrando sobre las posibles consecuencias de eso, percatándose de cómo ondeaba la carta que había dejado con Effie, notificándole a Haymitch que se iría y que por favor ayudara a Peeta a entregar los suministros como él lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo—. Johanna, espera —le exigió a la chica al ver como pretendía salir de la nave al encuentro del muchacho.

—Ya tu tiempo expiró, Gale… Te exigí una explicación y me la negaste, veremos qué tiene que decir el pan dulce con relleno de melocotón que es Peeta. —Salió rápidamente de la nave, lo que hizo que el joven Mellark disminuyera la velocidad, mientras él no sabía si salir tras ella o quedarse allí como lo que era, un cobarde—. Mi hermoso y delicioso, Peeta Mellark… No sabes cuánto he deseado volver a verte. —Peeta sonrió y Gale simplemente negó con la cabeza, permaneciendo oculto entre las cajas que aún quedaban dentro del compartimiento.

—Hola, Johanna… cuánto tiempo. —La sonriente y desinhibida joven le abrazó tan fuerte, que el chico pudo sentir perfectamente como la joven frotó sus senos, descaradamente sobre el pecho del muchacho, el cual se sintió algo apenado ante aquello.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando nos queríamos arrancar las cabezas en la arena y hoy tengo ganas solo de arrancarte esos divinos labios que tienes a puros besos y mordiscos, ñon, ñon… —Gale no pudo evitar reír, asomándose entre las rendijas de las cajas para contemplar como el rostro de Peeta pasó del rojo al morado en cuestión de segundos, sonriéndole sin dejar de estar avergonzado.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Johanna? —preguntó Peeta sin poder verle a la cara, dándole a cada tanto, miradas furtivas al interior del aerodeslizador.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano por acá? —interrogó ella al ver cómo el chico miraba insistentemente al interior de la nave.

—Aaammm… Supe que Gale se iría hoy y vine a… —Tragó saliva, doblando rápidamente la carta, guardándosela en el bolsillo junto con el arrugado sobre—… a despedirme de él. —Johanna le abrazó por los hombros, introduciéndole lentamente en el interior de la nave, donde Gale sentía que estaba a punto de perder la entereza que había estado blandiendo desde tempranas horas de la mañana, al escucharle tan cerca y al saber que Joanna podría estarse maquinando algo para soltarle la lengua.

—Qué tierno eres. —Gale pudo percibir la voz de la joven cadete mucho más cerca, pretendiendo encaminarse a gatas hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo central de la nave, para evadirlos a ambos—. Ustedes se han hecho muy amigos… ¿No? —Aquello le dio muy mala espina a Gale, el cual desistió de su huida, recostándose nuevamente de las cajas.

—Aaamm… sí, algo —comentó Peeta sin darle importancia, a la pregunta de la joven soldado—. ¿Él aún se encuentra aquí? —preguntó sin pretensión alguna de caer en el juego de Johanna, la cual le miró con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Eso depende. —Gale cubrió su rostro con indignación.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De para qué lo buscas. —Peeta le miró fijamente, sintiendo como si todo el mundo supiera lo que ocurría entre Gale y él, intentando ser lo más cauteloso posible con sus respuesta y no caer en su juego de palabras.

—Pues te acabo de explicar que solo quiero despedirme de él. —Johanna sonrió nuevamente, como si estuviese disfrutando la reticencia del muchacho al caer en sus redes—. Entonces… —soltó, alzando una ceja—. ¿Está o no está? —Gale volvió a emprender la huida al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hablaba, pensando que era el momento justo para escabullirse, golpeando su cabeza en contra de las piernas de uno de sus subalternos, justo en la entrada hacia el pasillo central de la nave.

—¿Capitán?... ¿Puedo ayudarle? —Gale levantó el rostro, fulminando con la mirada al inoportuno soldado—. ¿Se le ha perdido algo? —Pretendió responderle con un sarcasmo, pero la voz de Johanna le hizo desistir, volteando a verla, justo cuando hablaba.

—¡Vaya!... Mira dónde está… Que coincidencia… ¿No? —Gale se incorporó, sacudiéndose las rodillas, mientras le respondía al tarado que se le había atravesado.

—Ya lo encontré, soldado… puede retirarse. —El joven asintió, alegando que solo venía a preguntar si despegaban o esperaban alguna otra orden—. Aaammm… —Gale miró a Peeta, a quien había estado ignorando, deseando no enfocar sus ojos en él—. No… aún no… retírese… —El soldado volvió a asentir, haciéndole la venia a su superior, retirándose al fin de la puerta interior, mientras Gale se giró para encarar tanto a Johanna como a Peeta, exigiéndole a la sonriente cadete—. Retírate.

—Pero Gale…

—Es una orden, soldado Mason… retírese. —La socarrona sonrisa de Johanna desapareció y un rictus serio y por demás desdeñoso apareció, apartándose de Peeta, después de darle un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose del muchacho.

—Con su permiso… Capitán. —Le hizo la venia, pero al alzar la mano al frente, dejó ver su dedo medio a modo de grosería, retirándose de mala gana, mientras Peeta intentó permanecer serio, ya que la cara de Gale no era del todo agradable.

Johanna cerró la puerta que daba al compartimiento de carga y el pasillo central, dándoles privacidad, en donde Gale permaneció por unos minutos en el mismo lugar, sin deseo alguno de voltear a ver a Peeta, el cual sacó rápidamente la carta, sacudiéndosela en el rostro después de encaminarse hacia él, posándose enfrente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que es… —respondió Gale, sin pretensión alguna de verle—. Una despedida.

—¿La despedida de un cobarde? —acotó Peeta a las palabras de Gale, el cual pretendió apartarse de él, pero el chico se lo impidió, atenazándole el brazo—. Mírame, Gale. —El aludido se sacudió la mano del muchacho con energía.

—Vas a ser padre.

—¿Y?... ¿Eso te hace decidir por mí? —Gale le miró sin saber qué decir—. ¿Ahora eres tú el único que decide en esta relación? —El joven soldado miró a todos lados, y aunque las turbinas hacían el suficiente ruido como para darles privacidad, el capitán Hawthorne siempre parecía sentirse perseguido o espiado por los demás—. Tú decidiste que era mejor ocultarme la verdad sobre mi trastorno disociativo y luego fuiste tú quien decidió decirme la verdad, fuiste tú el que decidió cuándo y dónde lo haríamos por primera vez. —Gale negó con la cabeza, siendo él quien ahora tomara al muchacho del brazo, apartándole de la puerta.

—Te equivocas… Lo de ayer fue algo que no planeé. —Peeta se soltó, sobándose el brazo.

—Pues yo tampoco planeé ser padre… ¿Sabes?... simplemente ocurrió y no tienes el derecho de decidir por mí, si quiero que te alejes o no. —Gale deseó abrazarle y decirle que lo amaba, que sus palabras lo traían de vuelta hacia la felicidad, sacándole del infierno donde lo había enviado aquella noticia que tanto le había herido, pero la realidad era que sus temores más grandes se hicieron presentes esa noche, al darse cuenta que ese bebé podría ser de él, aunque las probabilidades fuesen escasas.

—Siento que estorbo. —Fue su seca respuesta, apartándose de Peeta, el cual se acercó a Gale, tomándole de la mano, al estar ocultos entre las cajas.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, donde tanto Gale como Peeta desearon besarse apasionadamente en aquel lugar, siendo el joven soldado quien se apartara de él antes de llegar a cometer una locura, pero Peeta se lo impidió, aferrándole con fuerza del brazo—. Te amo, Gale. —El aludido sintió deseos de gritar, de estrecharle entre sus brazos y decirle que él sentía lo mismo que Peeta, queriendo mandar al mundo entero al infierno y quedarse con Peeta a pesar de todo, pero sus temores le estaban jugando una mala pasada, sin poder responder a las dulces y dolorosas palabra de amor del muchacho.

Gale sintió como la mano de su amigo y amante rodó por su brazo hasta su mano, la cual se encontraba sudorosa dentro del guante, percibiendo a pesar de la prenda que le cubría, como el joven Mellark le apretó con fuerzas, alzándole la mano, colocándosela sobre el pecho, lo que hizo que ambos miraran a todos lados, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos el uno sobre el otro.

—¿Lo sientes? —Gale cerró los ojos intentando no quebrarse en ese momento y mucho menos en aquel lugar, donde cualquiera de sus hombres podría llegar y aparecer de repente—. ¿Sientes cómo late por ti? —Aquello hizo tragar grueso a Gale, quien le atenazó del cuello de la camisa, halándole con fuerza hacia él, abrazándole con una necesidad inmensa.

—Perdóname. —Peeta correspondió el abrazo—. Lo siento, soy un cobarde. —El joven entre sus brazos negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo eres… yo también tengo miedo —respondió sin deseo alguno de soltarle.

—Pero tú no corres ni huyes, al contrario, me buscas e intentas arreglar las cosas, mientras que yo… —Tomó de los hombros al chico del pan, apartándole de él para verle a la cara—... huyo como un simple idiota. —Peeta sonrió.

—Creo que no sabes cómo sobrellevar tus sentimientos. —Gale le sonrió con cierto desgano—. No te sientas mal por eso… yo te entiendo. —El joven soldado sentía que no se merecía el amor de aquel muchacho, percibía en él una fortaleza única, y aunque siempre se burló de Peeta en el colegio al ser el enclenque hijo del señor del pan, después de los Juegos del Hambre, se había dado cuenta de que el chico era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban, no solo física sino internamente.

—No quiero quedarme, Peeta. —Las palabras de Gale lograron que el chico soltara la mano del triste y confuso soldado, el cual la dejó caer por inercia—. ¿Qué quieres que haga cada vez que vea a Katniss?... No quiero ver el progreso de ese embarazo.

—¿Por qué no?... ¿No te alegras por mí?... Creo que aquí nadie tiene la culpa. —Gale no dejó de mirar a Peeta como si se debatiera entre decirle la verdad de lo ocurrido entre él y Katniss, armándose de valor, soltándole a Peeta.

—Tengo algo que confesarte. —Todo su cuerpo tembló, pero debía decirle el porqué de su deseo de marcharse y no volver, Gale no iba a poder soportar ver crecer a ese bebé con la incertidumbre de no saber si era de él o de Peeta, y mucho menos tener que lidiar con Katniss y sus posibles manipulaciones para atormentarlos a ambos—. La verdad es que no quiero estar aquí porque… —La puerta interior del compartimiento de carga se abrió, sobresaltándoles a ambos, quienes contemplaron el molesto rostro de Johanna, la cual le espetó de mala gana a su superior.

—El piloto dice que estamos consumiendo combustible innecesariamente… quiere saber si apaga el motor o si ya nos vamos. —Gale no supo qué decir y mucho menos qué hacer, era como si el destino no quisiera que Peeta se enterara de toda la verdad, sobre por qué aquel embarazo no era algo que mantuviese, tanto a Katniss como a Gale, con ganas de vivir, y mucho menos de convivir en el mismo distrito, teniendo a Peeta de por medio.

—Ya nos vamos —respondió sin deseo alguno de mirar al joven Mellark, ya que imaginaba que a lo mejor, el chico había albergado cierta esperanza de que Gale no se fuera.

—Bien… —acotó Johanna—. Fue un gusto volver a verte, Peeta. —Se despidió del triste muchacho, quien le abrazó, sin dejar de ver a Gale con cierto reproche.

 _"_ _Lo siento, Peeta… No puedo quedarme"_. Era mejor así, era mejor marcharse y dejar todo atrás, pero Peeta no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, soltando a Johanna, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Tú tampoco piensas volver? —preguntó Peeta con una amplia sonrisa, como si las recientes palabras de Gale no le dolieran, percatándose de cómo Johanna le miró, girando el rostro para ver a su superior, con una cara de incredulidad.

—¿Acaso tú no piensas regresar? —le preguntó la asombrada chica a Gale, el cual miró fijamente a Johanna y luego a Peeta, bajando la mirada.

—No… —A pesar de ver al suelo, se dio cuenta de como ambos se posaron frente a él con los brazos cruzados—. Bueno… no sé… —Titubeó—. A lo mejor, más adelante.

—¿Más adelante?... ¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella, sin poder creer que Gale estaba tirando la toalla antes de lograr lo que ambos se habían propuesto hacer de Peeta con la ayuda de Haymitch—. Eso no fue lo que tú y yo acordamos —espetó ella entre dientes después de darle la espalda a Peeta y acercarse al capitán Hawthorne, hablando en voz baja.

—Te lo explico luego. —Pero Johanna era astuta y sabía que le mentiría, así que volteó a ver a Peeta, el cual les miraba escrutadoramente a ambos.

—Tú sabes por qué él no quiere volver… ¿Cierto?... —Peeta asintió—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi capitán, pillín? —Gale se acercó a Johanna, tomándola del brazo, exigiéndole que se retirara, incitándole a marcharse por donde había llegado justo cuando Peeta respondía, jugándose su última carta a favor.

—Yo no le hice nada… Simplemente que no le cayó en gracia la noticia de que voy a hacer papá. —Gale cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, sintiendo como Johanna se sacudió de malas el fuerte agarre de su superior, sosteniéndose del marco de metal de la puerta, deteniendo su andar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, enfocando sus estupefactos ojos sobre Peeta, el cual sonrió haciéndose la blanca paloma, comentando como quien no quiere la cosa, a ver si Johanna le soltaba lo que él deseaba saber… El porqué de la reticencia de Gale a volver.

—Eso… que voy a hacer papá… Katniss está embarazada. —Gale se apartó de Johanna, la cual siguió sin moverse, sin poder asimilar aquella noticia ya que lo primero que pasó por su mente fue lo mismo que pasó por la mente de Gale, de Haymitch y de Effie en el preciso momento en que se enteraron, que podía ser del joven soldado.

Johanna giró lentamente el rostro, como si este fuese atraído por un campo magnético hacia el de Gale, sin mover ni un centímetro su tenso cuerpo, mientras Peeta tragó grueso, aunque no supo por qué, sentía que había dicho algo que no debía, al ver el pálido rostro de Gale y el colérico semblante de la muchacha, la cual al fin se movió, acercándose a su superior, estampándole dos bofetadas en ambas mejillas, lo que hizo que Peeta se sobresaltara, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, cubriéndose la boca completamente asombrado

—Muérete, infeliz. —Gale se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda a Peeta, el cual se acercó lentamente al muchacho, mientras ella se retiraba al fin, cerrando la puerta metálica.

—¿Gale?... —le llamó el joven Mellark sin poder creer aún lo que había ocurrido, ya que más que recibir respuestas, encontró muchas más interrogantes de las que ya tenía en su cabeza, dejándolo pasmado ante todo aquello—. ¿Por qué se puso así? —Gale no se movió, simplemente miró al suelo con deseos de llorar, pero él sabía de sobra que eso no ayudaría, y más aún a sabiendas de que no tendría a la oficial para que le consolara—. Lamento si hice algo que te trajera problemas… yo…

—No pasa nada, Peeta. —Gale se giró con parsimonia y le sonrió, aunque el joven Mellark pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo ante la rabia o ante un deseo truncado de romper en llanto, obteniendo tan solo una sonrisa, que aunque forzada, intentó ser la más dulce y sincera que pudo ser—. Las mujeres son algo difíciles de entender. —Ambos sonrieron con cierto desgano, y aunque aún sentía un poco de desconcierto, Peeta no pudo evitar sentir que a pesar de todo, Gale intentaba darle un último momento de dicha, antes de su partida.

—No conseguiré que desistas… ¿Cierto? —preguntó en un acto reflejo de desesperación al ver que no obtenía de Gale ni un soplo de aliento.

Se contemplaron por unos segundos, Peeta queriendo escuchar lo que tanto anhelaba y Gale deseando conseguir un aliciente que le diera la certeza de que si volvía al distrito doce, tendría nuevamente a aquel muchacho, aquel encanto de persona que era Peeta Mellark, el cual había logrado truncar toda su venganza, enamorándole sin que Gale pudiese creer aún, lo que él chico había logrado en tan poco tiempo en él.

—¿Qué tengo yo en este distrito si vuelvo, a parte de mi familia? —preguntó, tomando a Peeta del brazo, introduciéndole entre las dos columnas de cargamento, escondiéndose tanto de la puerta que daba a la plaza, como la que llevaba al interior de la nave, escuchando la respuesta de Peeta.

—A alguien que no va a dejar de amarte, nunca.

—¿A pesar de lo peor? —Peeta no supo a qué se refería, pero no había tiempo de averiguarlo, respondiendo sin ningún miramiento.

—A pesar de lo peor… A pesar de los inconvenientes, a pesar de ser del mismo sexo, a pesar de convertirme en padre, a pesar de que se pueda llegar a saber lo que tenemos… yo seguiré adelante… porque sé que te amo, Gale. —Eso bastó para desestabilizar la poca cordura que quedaba en el joven soldado, el cual le aferró por el cuello, atrayéndole hacia él, besándole tan fuerte, que sintió como sus dientes habían chocado, y a pesar de todo ninguno se quejó, ninguno de los dos quiso apartarse del otro, entregándose el más profundo, apasionado y candente beso que duró un par de minutos, pero para ellos fueron los dos minutos más intensos de sus vidas, ya que lo que estaban haciendo en aquel lugar, podría llegar a ser descubierto en cualquier momento, y aún así aquello no importó.

—Debo irme —soltó Gale después de haberse separado dolorosamente de los labios de Peeta, sintiendo que después de aquel beso, ya nada importaba, para el capitán Hawthorne era más que obvio que estaba perdiendo el sentido común por aquel muchacho—. Pero quiero que me prometas algo. —El joven Mellark asintió, esperando con una amplia sonrisa la acotación del soldado—. Quiero que te sigas encargando de ayudar a la comunidad. —El chico asintió nuevamente—. Quiero que no dejes de sonreír y ser siempre como eres, Peeta. —Aquello logró que el aludido se ruborizara—. Tampoco quiero que dejes de seguir mejorando nuestro escondite en las ruinas. —Ambos sonrieron como par de adolescentes estúpidos y completamente enamorados, sintiéndose ridículos ante aquello.

—Lo prometo, Capitán. —Le hizo el típico saludo militar, el cual Gale correspondió del mismo modo, sin dejar de sonreírle—. Nada va a cambiar, yo no quiero que cambie, ya veremos luego… por ahora, nada cambiará. —Ahora era Gale quien asentía.

—En mi recamara dejé mi holográfono, quiero que lo tengas… pídele permiso a mi madre o introdúcete por la ventana, da igual. —La puerta interior volvió a abrirse, siendo esta vez el piloto de la nave, notificándole a su superior, interrumpiéndoles.

—No quiero ser molesto, capitán… Pero…

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé… estamos consumiendo combustible… ya nos vamos, cinco minutos y estamos en el aire. —El piloto asintió dándole una rápida mirada a Peeta, retirándose por donde había llegado, mientras Gale proseguía—. Escóndelo, prometo contactarte en una noche de estas que esté solo… ¿Vale? —Peeta alegó que había entendido perfectamente—. Ahora debo irme. —Se abrazaron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus pechos con una cierta necesidad de quedarse grabado en el cuerpo del otro.

—Regresa, por favor —le exigió Peeta.

—Lo haré… te lo prometo. —Se soltaron, mirándose fijamente a la cara, donde no tuvieron que decirse nada más, en verdad había un sentimiento mutuo de afecto y amistad que los mantenía atados el uno al otro de una forma desmedida, y eso hasta un ciego lo percibía.

Se separaron lentamente, uno caminó hacia la plataforma de descenso y el otro hacia la puerta del pasillo central, siendo Peeta quien se despidiera una vez más en la parte baja de la rampa.

—Adiós, Gale. —A lo que el joven soldado respondió desde la puerta, antes de abrirla.

—Adiós no… hasta pronto. —La enorme sonrisa en los labios de Peeta iluminó su rostro a pesar de la tristeza que le embargaba con una dicha que no lograba conseguir nadie más que Gale, y aunque ahora debía aprender a ser fuerte y fingir que todo estaba bien entre él y la joven Everdeen, aquel "hasta pronto" le había inyectado una fortaleza tal que sintió que podía con eso y con cualquier cosa que se le viniese encima.

—Hasta pronto. —Bajó de la rampa y Gale entró al interior de la nave, ordenándoles que cerrara la compuerta de carga, lo que hizo que Peeta se apartara, observando cómo se cerraban y cómo las turbinas giraban, dejando el eje de potencia hacia abajo despegando al fin, subiendo lo más alto que necesitaban para emprender el vuelo de regreso al distrito dos, donde Gale debía seguir con sus trabajo a pesar del vacío que sentía en su pecho y Peeta necesitaba mantener su promesa, sonriéndole al aerodeslizador que se perdía en la distancia, aunque su corazón se hiciese cada vez más pequeño dentro de su pecho.

—¿Y bien? —Peeta se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Haymitch a sus espaldas, el cual posó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándole con fuerzas—. ¿Todo está bien? —Peeta asintió, bajando el rostro.

—Sí… vamos a entregar las provisiones... —Se giró, observando a todos los ciudadanos esperando su ración de insumos, algo impacientes—... antes de que nos linchen. —Intentó sonreír, pero su labio inferior tembló, lo que hizo que Haymitch le detuviera, interponiéndose en su camino.

—No tienes que guardarte todo para ti solo, Peeta. —El chico pretendió apartarse de él, pero el persistente hombre se lo impidió—. Yo ya lo sé… El mismo Gale me lo contó. —Aquello no era del todo cierto, pero el día en que Haymitch se enteró de lo que había ocurrido entre el soldado y la ex–tributo, pudo leer en el rostro de aquel muchacho que algo más había detrás de toda esa culpa que llevaba a cuestas.

—No te creo.

—Piensa lo que quieras —respondió el calmo hombre enfrente de él—. Pero cuando sientas que ya no puedes más, ven y conversa conmigo… yo sabré escucharte… ¿está bien? —Peeta le miró fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como unas enormes ganas de llorar y de pedirle a su ex–mentor que le aconsejara, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes de entrar a la arena de juego, le aprisionaron el pecho, logrando que un par de gruesa lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, tragando saliva con cierta dificultad.

—¿Esa conversión puede ser hoy? —Haymitch asintió, abrazando al joven panadero, quien correspondió aquel abrazo.

—Claro que sí, muchacho… claro que sí. —Palmeó con fuerza su espalda, intentando contenerle—. Pero ahora entreguemos los suministros antes de que haya un motín… ¿Te parece?

Peeta rió y eso hizo que el desaliñado hombre riera junto con él, jugándose de manos con el muchacho, intentando conseguir que disipara toda la tristeza que le embargaba. Porque si algo tenía Haymitch, era su perseverancia… Una que había logrado recuperar después de mucho tiempo perdida en la arena de los Juegos del Hambre, desde el preciso momento en el que aquel mentor, se cruzó con ambos tributos, los que le regresaron el deseo de vivir, jurándose que haría hasta lo humanamente posible para devolverle a Peeta, toda la felicidad que le fue arrebatada por culpa de toda aquella guerra de la que él, jamás quiso ser partícipe, siendo el más lastimado al haber perdido no solo a su familia, sino también el tener que luchar por el amor de una mujer que jamás lo amó como aquel joven en verdad se lo merecía.

Comenzaron a repartir la comida y a organizar a las familias con mayor número de personas, para ser quienes recibieran más cantidad de alimento, donde Haymitch pudo ver lo que seguramente alguna vez vio Alma Coín en aquel muchacho, alguien que simpatizaba tan bien con los ciudadanos, que podría llegar a ser, sin duda alguna, un digno contrincante, si en Panem, la democracia regresaba y el pueblo decidiera quienes serían sus nuevos líderes.

 _"_ _No te daremos la presidencia, Peeta"_ , pensó Haymitch, abriendo las cajas con la ayuda de los soldados. _"Pero haremos que el distrito doce te ame tanto como para que te escojan como su líder"_. Haymitch sonrió para sí mismo, sin dejar de admirar la simpatía, la dulzura y la honestidad de aquel muchacho, entregado todo lo que la presidenta había enviado sin pretensión alguna de quedarse con algo más que no fuese su respectiva ración, y la de la familia de Gale, la que por supuesto era mucho más grande que la de los Mellark/Everdeen. _"Johanna apuesta por ti, Gale ya apostó y perdió hasta la perspectiva de lo humanamente correcto, por ti… Effie está aquí porque cree en tu potencial y yo creo fervientemente en ti, Peeta"._

No había más nada que decir, a pesar de lo ocurrido Haymitch tenía claro cuál era el objetivo a alcanzar, y aunque tuviese que convertirse en el celestino de Peeta y Gale, lo haría, con tal de mantener al chico feliz y así poder obtener lo que se habían propuesto, un puesto en el gobierno para el joven Mellark, la libertad para Katniss ante el castigo impuesto por la presidenta, y así poder entregarles a cada uno su correspondiente felicidad, una que el ex–mentor supo de sobra no la hallarían juntos, sabiendo de ante mano que se había equivocado al intentar unir a ambos tributos en un tórrido romance donde solo Peeta amó y la joven Everdeen, simplemente hizo lo que Haymitch le había ordenado… fingir amor por aquel humilde y por demás dulce muchacho.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo**

 **_ 9 _**

Peeta contempló el calendario que había tomado de su recamara, llevándoselo consigo aquella fría mañana de invierno rumbo a las ruinas, guindándole sobre la ya reparada chimenea, contando los días que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que Gale había pisado el distrito doce.

—Hace más de un mes y medio que no te veo, Gale. —Si bien el joven y apuesto capitán Hawthorne, había vuelto al distrito doce unas dos veces más después de su partida, esta última visita había sido la más distante de todas, prometiendo que estaría para Navidad, aunque Peeta tenía sus dudas.

Se sentó en un pequeño taburete cerca de la mesa, recordando la última visita de Gale, de la cual nadie más se había enterado salvo Peeta, quien le esperó toda la noche en las ruinas, igual que hoy, con una pequeña merienda nocturna, algo improvisado, con bizcochos rellenos de crema, té y galletas.

 _—_ _¿Me extrañaste? —le había preguntado Gale, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros al arribar al lugar, mientras Peeta se asía de su cintura, aferrándose a su cuerpo y respondiéndole, más que con palabras, con actos, depositando un largo, cálido y húmedo beso que logró estremecer a Gale a tal punto de soltar el bolso que traía, dejándose llevar por aquel deseo de sentirse el uno al otro._

 _Peeta le fue guiando entre beso y beso hasta el colchón inflable que se encontraba en el suelo, donde ahora un par de almohadas y unas suaves sábanas azules le cubrían, soltando el cuerpo del joven soldado, sentándose sin dejar de mirarle, incitándole a hacer lo mismo._

 _—_ _¡Vaya!... tu actitud responde perfectamente mi pregunta. —Peeta se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió, recostándose sobre el lecho, tomando a Gale por el cuello de su chaqueta militar, acercando su rostro al de él, besándole nuevamente como si de ello dependiera su existencia en este planeta._

 _Sus lenguas se entrelazaron al igual que sus piernas, mientras que el cuerpo de Gale fue cubriendo el del joven Mellark, quien deseaba con todas sus ansias entregarse a su amante y amigo, pero no podía dejar de sentir temor ante el dolor, imaginando que el ser penetrado por aquella zona tan íntima y estrecha de su cuerpo, debía ser como intentar pasar un limón por el ojo de una aguja._

 _—_ _Te he deseado tanto —comentó Peeta entre beso y beso, sintiendo como las manos de Gale acariciaban su espalda, bajando hasta su cintura._

 _—_ _Y yo… —respondió Gale, mientras ambos se contemplaban, Peeta con los ojos entrecerrados y completamente ruborizado, y Gale con una mirada lujuriosa y cargada de total deseo hacia el chico del pan—. Johanna ya se contentó conmigo, ¿pero sabes qué?... —Peeta negó con la cabeza, esperando la acotación del muchacho. —… Ya no deseo estar con ella… y aunque lo hemos hecho, no siento lo que siento cuando estoy contigo._

 _—_ _Dímelo —exigió Peeta, sin dejar de asir a Gale por el cuello—. Dime qué sientes. —Gale volvió a atacar sus labios, esta vez con más hambre que antes, donde Peeta no pretendía quedarse atrás, mostrándole al joven soldado que él también lo deseaba más que a nada en este mundo._

 _—_ _Amor… te amo y eso es una droga, un afrodisíaco que despierta en mí las más febriles pasiones, no sé qué has hecho conmigo, Peeta, pero ya no logro escapar de este sentimiento que se ha clavado en mí a fuego vivo. —Peeta comenzó a halar su chaqueta, intentando sacarla del escenario, lo que Gale comprendió a la perfección, sentándose sobre el colchón, quitándose la prenda, mientras Peeta desabotonaba su pantalón, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos._

 _Ambos quedaron a medio desvestir, Gale con su pantalón abajo pero las botas puestas, lo que por supuesto impidió que se deshiciera completamente de ellos, mientras que Peeta quedó tan solo en bóxer y calcetines, recostándose nuevamente sobre las suaves sábanas, incitando a Gale a hacer lo mismo._

 _—_ _Te ves tan tierno —comentó Gale, acariciándole el rostro._

 _—_ _Y tú tan tonto. —Peeta soltó una risotada—. Quítate las botas. —Gale negó con la cabeza, notificándole después de darle dos tímidos besos en los labios._

 _—_ _No necesito quitarme las botas para hacer lo que haré. —El joven Mellark se ruborizó hasta la raíz el cabello, apretando sus labios para no reír ante las reveladoras palabras de Gale._

 _Acarició el desnudo cuerpo de Peeta, observado cómo la piel del muchacho se erizaba debajo de la yema de sus dedos, los cuales recorrieron su pecho y juguetearon con los duros pezones del excitado muchacho, quien no pudo ocultar debajo de la suave tela de su ropa interior, la excitación que le embargaba._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Gale, a lo que Peeta respondió con una interrogante._

 _—_ _¿Qué vienes a ofrecerme? —El joven soldado sonrió de medio lado, introduciendo sus dedos entre la liga del bóxer, acariciándole el vello púbico al tembloroso joven, quien no dejó de mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de deseo._

 _—_ _Vengo a ofrecerte mi cariño… —Besó el cuello de Peeta, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—… mis ganas de plasmarme en ti y de que cada caricia te ate más a mi ser… —Introdujo aún más sus dedos dentro de la prenda, acariciando la longitud del duro falo del joven Mellark, quien dejó escapar un jadeo y un gemido que le hizo cerrar los ojos completamente avergonzado—… vengo a darte placer, uno que nadie te ha dado antes. —Bajó su bóxer hasta donde pudo, dejando al descubierto el duro, venoso y deseoso miembro de Peeta, quien abrió los ojos contemplándole con total vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo con un deseo sexual que jamás pensó sentir por alguien más._

 _—_ _Quiero intentarlo —notificó Peeta, volviendo a abrazar a Gale, acercándole más a su cuerpo—. Quiero intentar lo que no pudimos culminar la última vez que estuviste aquí. —Ambos amantes habían intentado la penetración, pero Peeta terminó gritando y desistiendo de ello completamente aterrado, mientas Gale se sentía frustrado y sin saber qué hacer para calmar sus temores, teniendo que abrirse con Johanna y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y el joven panadero, lo que por supuesto causó el efecto contrario a lo que Gale se había imaginado._

 _No solo ayudó a Gale, el chico sintió que aquello había logrado el tan anhelado perdón de parte de la oficial, después de haberse enterado que él podría llegar a ser el padre del bebé que Katniss esperaba. Lo mantuvo constantemente interrogado, parecía encantada con los pormenores de aquella relación prohibida, dándole por sentado al capitán Hawthorne que Johanna era un personaje fuera de este mundo, ya que jamás pensó que ella, en vez de sentir asco, le excitara tanto saber que Gale y Peeta mantenían una relación tanto sentimental como sexual._

 _—_ _¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Gale, sin dejar de acariciar el largo de la hombría de Peeta, el cual estaba que no daba más ante la excitación, temiendo acabar antes de comenzar._

— _Tanto como seguro, no… —comentó sincerándose con su amante—. Pero quiero intentarlo. —Gale asintió, y soltando el miembro de Peeta, le incitó a girarse, dejando su espalda al descubierto, al igual que sus glúteos, bajando su ropa interior hasta los muslos, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, mientras se desataba las botas, las cuales comenzaron a estorbar, quitándoselas al igual que el pantalón y el bóxer._

 _Se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón inflable, mientras Peeta recostaba su pecho y su rostro sobre una de las almohadas, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado y temeroso, percibiendo las caricias de Gale sobre sus glúteos, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, aunque no supo a ciencia cierta si era ante el deseo o el miedo que le embargaba._

 _—_ _Solo relájate… lo intentaremos de otra forma… ¿Está bien? —Peeta asintió sin dejar de mantener sus ojos cerrados, esperando la actuación de Gale, quien besó una nalga y luego la otra, logrando que el chico se sobresaltara y abriera raudo los ojos._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? —preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan solo otro par de besos le siguieron a los primeros, logrando que Peeta escondiera el rostro en la almohada, mientras Gale sonreía, al ver lo infantil que se comportaba el temeroso y apenado muchacho._

 _—_ _Tú solo disfrútalo —exigió Gale, dándole esta vez no solo un sonoro beso en medio de ambas nalgas, también lamió la unión de los dos glúteos, lo que hizo que Peeta riera, sin que Gale supiera con total certeza si aquello le causaba cosquillas o reía ante la vergüenza, sin saber cómo expresar lo que le hacía sentir._

 _—_ _¿De dónde aprendes estas cosas? —preguntó Peeta, sin poder dejar de reír._

 _—_ _Johanna es buena instructora. —Peeta levantó el rostro, girando su rostro lo más que pudo para verle._

 _—_ _¿Ella te hace eso o te pide que se lo hagas?_

 _—_ _Ni una ni la otra —respondió Gale sin dejar su puesto, muy cerca de las posaderas del ruborizado y aún sonriente joven—. Ella me dijo que debía jugar primero con tu entrada posterior antes de penetrarte. —Peeta se giró por completo y Gale tuvo que incorporarse de su inclinada postura._

 _—_ _¿Cómo? —Peeta se encontraba asombrado ante aquello—. ¿Johanna sabe que tú y yo?... —Gale asintió a su pregunta no terminada—. Pero ¿cómo?... ¿cómo se enteró? —Quiso saber el asombrado joven, mientras Gale le abrazaba, incitándole a recostarse nuevamente sobre las sábanas._

 _—_ _Ya te expliqué que Johanna y yo no somos novios, solo amantes y le confesé lo que existe entre tú y yo. —Peeta no supo qué decir, recostándose nuevamente sobre el colchón, mientras Gale le cubrió el incrédulo rostro de besos y caricias, intentando cambiar aquel semblante—. No te preocupes, ella está encantada._

 _—_ _No te creo._

 _—_ _No me extraña, hasta yo estoy asombrado con su actitud, pero es ella la que me enseña cómo debe hacerse la primera vez, así que si me disculpa, señor Mellark… —Gale incitó a Peeta a tomar su antigua postura de espaldas a él, recostándole una vez más sobre la almohada—… antes de que me interrumpiera estaba degustando un par de bizcochos. —Peeta rió, ahogando su nerviosa risa sobre la almohada, mientras Gale sonreía seductoramente, besando nuevamente sus nalgas._

 _Apartó lentamente una de ellas y luego la otra, sintiendo como Peeta opuso resistencia a ello, apretando los glúteos, lo que lo hizo acreedor de un par de nalgadas por parte de Gale._

 _—_ _¡Oye!... —gritó Peeta._

 _—_ _Relájate o te daré una tunda. —Peeta volvió a recostarse, cerrando sus ojos, intentando permanecer tranquilo, pero el simple hecho de saber que Gale observaba una parte de su cuerpo que ni él mismo había visto antes, le hizo sentir tanta vergüenza, que no pudo evitar apretar nuevamente sus nalgas, percibiendo como otra nalgada le incitó a aflojar los músculos, dejando que el joven soldado, contemplara aquel privado espacio de su cuerpo._

 _"_ _No vayas a atreverte a…". No había terminado de pensar aquel deseo de no querer un beso en aquel lugar, cuando sintió unos cuantos chupetones y lamidas en su entrada posterior, lo que hizo que se estremeciera y aferrara con fuerza la almohada, mientras Gale parecía no querer detenerse, mordisqueando sus nalgas y atacando nuevamente el estrecho orificio, el cual poco a poco se fue estirando, ya que, tanto el separar sus nalgas, como el intentar introducir su lengua en aquella zona, logró cierta relajación y elasticidad en su cavidad anal._

 _Gale apartó su rostro del trasero de Peeta, relamiéndose los labios al contemplar aquel palpitante aro, el cual se apretó y se relajó varias veces, sonriendo ante aquello, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su boca para humedecerlo, empujándole lentamente sobre la entrada, la cual comenzó a engullir el índice del joven soldado._

 _—_ _Gale… No… —Pero el aludido ya había introducido todo el dedo, moviéndole dentro de las paredes cavernosas y apretadas del trasero del avergonzado joven, el cual se estremeció nuevamente, jadeando ante la extraña sensación en su interior, mordiendo la almohada, mientras Gale comenzó a extraer y a introducir una y otra vez el dedo, sin que la piel de Peeta opusiera resistencia a ello._

 _—_ _Relájate y disfrútalo. —Fue lo único que dijo Gale, sacando por completo el índice, humedeciendo esta vez el dedo medio, intentando introducir dentro del joven, ambos extremos._

 _—_ _No, por Dios… se siente extraño… me… aah… —Gale no supo qué demonios quiso decir con aquellas cortas y atropelladas palabras, pero lo cierto era que tanto sus gemidos como el movimiento de su pelvis, le indicaban que Peeta estaba tan excitado que no podía ni hablar con coherencia._

 _—_ _Te gusta… ¿No es así? —Peeta negó con la cabeza, pero su estremecimiento al igual que sus gemidos, le delataban—. Sí que te gusta. —Introdujo por completo ambos dedos hasta el fondo en busca de la próstata del muchacho, tal y como Johanna le había explicado a Gale que le estimulara._

 _—_ _No, por favor… —rogó Peeta, arqueando su espalda, apretando con fuerzas la almohada—. Esto no te lo pudo haber enseñado ella._

 _—_ _Te sorprenderías de lo perversa que puede llegar a ser Johanna. —Peeta volvió a gemir, al sentir como los dedos de Gale dejaron su interior, preguntándole al joven soldado con un hilo de voz, entrecortado._

 _—_ _¿Practico contigo? —Gale soltó una risotada, nalgueándole con fuerzas, lo que hizo que Peeta brincara—. No hagas eso —exigió algo molesto, observando cómo Gale se posaba sobre él._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?... ¿Te excita? —Peeta giró lo más que pudo su rostro para verle con el ceño fruncido—. Vamos, sigue relajado que ahora viene lo más fuerte. —Peeta no dijo nada y simplemente se recostó de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como Gale colocó la punta de su pene sobre su húmeda y semi-dilatada entrada anal, intentando permanecer calmo, pero al sentir como su amante comenzó a empujar su hombría al interior de su cuerpo, se tensó tanto que Gale terminó lastimándole nuevamente, lo que hizo que Peeta gritara y se apartara de él completamente aterrado._

—No sé por qué me da tanto miedo. —Si bien había disfrutado de los juegos previos de aquel día, los besos, las lamidas y la intromisión de uno o dos dedos dentro de él, el solo hecho de imaginar la dura, cavernosa y prominente hombría de Gale en su interior, hacía que todo el mágico momento se fuese al demonio, recordando una vez más como había culminado todo aquella noche.

 _Gale le había estrechado entre sus brazos, intentando calmar sus temores y sus reniegos a intentarlo una vez más, cobijándole entre sus cuatro extremidades, culminando todo como la primera vez, entre masturbadas, besos, caricias y palabras amorosas y lujuriosas que lograron tanto la liberación de Peeta como la de Gale, el cual culminó sobre los bien torneados glúteos de Peeta, ante la insistencia del joven soldado a querer correrse sobre su trasero._

Peeta sonrió ante el recuerdo de su último encuentro sexual, comparándole con el intento fallido con Katniss, quien quiso tener sexo con Peeta, el cual intentó complacerla, pero ninguna postura fue la adecuada para penetrarla sin incomodarle ante su estado de preñez, desistiendo de ello.

—Si me hubieses visto, Gale… te hubieses reído de mí. —Peeta negó con la cabeza, riendo ante el fallido intento de fornicar con su esposa.

Si bien era verdad que Peeta de vez en cuando sentía remordimientos al intimar con Katniss y luego con Gale, el amor que sentía por aquel muchacho era más grande que sus remordimientos, y lo cierto era que él jamás sintió que la chica lo amase como alguna vez él la amó a ella, pensando en la posibilidad de culminar con aquella relación, sin tener que lastimarla y mucho menos sin renunciar a su paternidad, aunque no sabía cómo afrontar su homosexualidad, no solo ante Katniss, sino también ante la sociedad.

—Esa sonrisa me dice que cosas muy perversas revolotean en esa cabecita. —La voz de Gale trajo de vuelta a Peeta de entre sus elucubraciones, incorporándose rápidamente, acercándose a la puerta, observando el arribo de Gale, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve.

—Al fin llegas. —Ambos se abrazaron, palmeándose las espaldas con fuerza, lo que hizo que una cantidad de la nieve que Gale traía sobre su cuerpo cayera al suelo—. Pensé que ya no vendrías.

—Jamás te he citado para dejarte esperando. —Aquello era cierto, las pocas veces que se habían visto después de su partida, Gale siempre había acudido al encuentro, unas horas antes o después de lo pautado, pero siempre llegaba.

—Tienes razón. —Se besaron y se estrecharon con fuerzas—. Éstas helado… —Ambos se apartaron el uno del otro, sacudiéndose la nieve.

—Creo que este año hace más frío que el anterior —comentó Gale con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Son ideas mías o te ves más apuesto? —Peeta sonrió, golpeándole el hombro, exigiéndole que no dijera tantas idioteces—. ¡Oye!... Que no miento… te ves más guapo… creo que la paternidad te sienta bien. —Si bien era cierto que Gale poco hablaba de aquel asunto, de un tiempo para acá lo había tomado de lo más normal, incluso había visto un par de veces a Katniss, aunque ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, pues Gale había tenido una inesperada visita de parte de la señora Everdeen, un mes después de que el joven soldado abandonara el distrito doce.

 _Se encontraron a las afueras del distrito dos, donde la madre de Katniss se hallaba prestando servicio médico a un grupo de soldados que habían tenido ciertos percances de rutina ante los duros entrenamientos militares._

 _—_ _¿Capitán? —llamó uno de los subalternos de la guarnición de Gale a su superior—. Una mujer, una doctora le busca. —Gale ni siquiera se imaginó que se trataba de la madre de Katniss, preguntándole qué demonios quería—. No lo sé, señor… pidió hablar con el capitán Hawthorne. —El que la mujer supiera su apellido le sorprendió, exigiéndole al cabo que le hiciera pasar a la improvisada barraca._

 _Gale siguió con su trabajo, desarmando su arma de reglamento, haciéndole el respectivo mantenimiento, volteando el rostro al percibir que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, quedando inerte al ver de quien se trataba._

 _—_ _Señor Everdeen —soltó Gale por demás sorprendido, observando el molesto rostro de la mujer._

 _—_ _¿Eres tú el padre de esa criatura? —El joven soldado dejó caer una de las piezas de su arma de reglamento, la cual golpeó su bota derecha perdiéndose debajo de una de las improvisadas camas._

 _—_ _¿Cómo? —preguntó él por demás asombrado._

 _—_ _Lo que has oído, Gale… ¿Eres tú el padre de esa criatura? —Por supuesto él no supo qué decir, si bien era cierto que cabía la posibilidad, lo que realmente le asombraba era la directa pregunta, ya que nadie más que Katniss, Haymitch, Effie y él mismo, sabían lo que había ocurrido entre la chica y él._

 _—_ _No sé a qué viene su pregunta… yo…_

 _—_ _Katniss me lo ha confesado. —Gale se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer—. ¿Lo eres o no? —El joven soldado negó con la cabeza._

 _—_ _No lo sé. —Bajó la mirada—. Creo que ella tampoco está segura. —La molesta mujer se acercó a él, logrando que el muchacho alzara nuevamente la mirada._

 _—_ _Si el niño llega a ser tuyo..._

 _—_ _No creo que sea mío, solo ha sido una vez —interrumpió Gale._

 _—_ _Se necesita solo una, Gale, solo una vez para quedar embarazada… —El chico bajó nuevamente la mirada—. Y si es tuyo, quiero que te hagas cargo de él. —El aludido se removió con cierto escozor y molestia ante las exigencias de la malhumorada mujer—. Pero si es de Peeta... —Gale levantó la mirada, clavándola fijamente en el colérico rostro de la madre de Katniss—... te alejarás de mi hija para siempre. —Él sonrió con ironía, lo que hizo fruncir aún más el ceño de la molesta mujer._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, que yo no quiero estar ni a cinco centímetros de tu hija. —La señora Everdeen le miró con cierto reproche, mientras él proseguía—. Ok… me haré cargo del bebé si es mío, pero no me pidas que la ame, ya que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más y eso no cambiará porque ella me dé un hijo._

 _—_ _¿Entonces por qué demonios te acostaste con Katniss? —A lo que Gale respondió, apartándose un poco de ella._

 _—_ _Porque ella se ofreció. —La enajenada mujer pretendió atestarle una bofetada, pero el rápido movimiento de defensa de Gale detuvo el certero golpe, soltándole la mano a la temblorosa mujer, la cual se apartó de él._

 _—_ _Jamás lo pensé de ti, Gale… jamás pensé que fueses un cretino, que fueses de esos hombres que usan a las mujeres como objetos. —Gale negó con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Te equivocas… yo no la traté como un objeto, aquí la única que ha tratado como un objeto a alguien más es tu hija y ha sido a Peeta, entregándose a mí sin importarle nada._

 _—_ _¿Y tú?... tú tampoco pensaste en él. —Gale no dijo nada ante aquello—. Te has hecho su amigo y ahora le terminas saliendo con esta marranada. —El serio joven le dio la espalda, comentándole con cierto pesar en su voz._

 _—_ _Y no sabes cuánto me lo he reprochado. —Bajó una vez más el rostro, deseando gritarle a la molesta mujer, cuánto le dolía el haberle fallado a Peeta—. No le digas nada al chico, por favor… él no se merece sufrir por esto. —Se sentó sobre la incómoda cama de tablas y trapos envueltos que asemejaban una colchoneta._

 _—_ _No seré yo quien se lo diga… tarde o temprano se enterará… entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto, capitán Hawthorne… —Y sin decir nada más, se alejó a paso acelerado, dejando a Gale con el pecho oprimido y la mirada perdida, pensando qué pudo haber impulsado a Katniss a decirle la verdad a su madre, imaginando lo único que el joven soldado pudo pensar de ella, manipular a la señora Everdeen, exactamente para lo que la mujer había ido a hacer, incitarle a que fuese a abogar por ella y el hijo que esperaba, sin saber a ciencia cierta de quién era aquel infante._

—Tú en cambio cada vez estás más desaliñado. —Las palabras de Peeta trajeron de vuelta a Gale, quien había ensombrecido su semblante ante los recuerdos de aquel encuentro—. Mira esa barba. —Le acarició las mejillas y la barbilla—. Pareces un mendigo. —Gale sonrió, dejando atrás aquel mal recuerdo, abrazando a Peeta, aunque este se resistió a ello tan solo por simples jugarretas entre ellos.

—¿Ah, sí?... —preguntó Gale, besándole y restregando su rasposa barba en el rostro de Peeta, el cual no pudo dejar de reír, intentando apartarse de él—. Igual no te salvarás de que hoy te haga el amor. —Era la primera vez que Gale le llamaba a la intimidad que se entregaban, "hacer el amor", y aunque para ambos había sonado algo cursi, Peeta no pudo evitar ruborizarse y estremecerse ante las palabras de su amigo y amante, el cual le contempló ensimismado—. Me gusta cuando me miras así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Peeta, bajando el rostro sin dejar de sonreír como idiota.

—Con el rostro acalorado, los ojos húmedos y esa encantadora sonrisa. —Peeta le empujó, golpeándole nuevamente, esta vez en el pecho, aunque no tan fuerte como la primera vez, notificándole a Gale.

—Pues hoy no será, nos esperan en la aldea, tu madre sabía que venías y ha organizado una reunión, yo solo me ofrecí para ir a "buscarte a la estación". —Ambos rieron ante la inocente mentira, ya que Gale había llegado en un aerodeslizador que le dejó en el bosque, donde Gale caminó unos cuantos metros hasta las ruinas para poder tener la dicha de saludar a Peeta como le gustaba hacerlo, sin cohibirse y sin tener que aparentar lo que no eran, simples amigos de caza.

—De todos modos no me iré hoy… me quedaré hasta el domingo. —Peeta sacó sus cuentas, dándose cuenta de que tendría a Gale cuatro días seguidos en el distrito doce.

—Eso me alegra. —Se acercó nuevamente a Gale, quitándole el bolso que traía encima—. Debes estar cansado de cargar eso… yo lo llevaré. —Aquellos detalles, aquella forma de ser de Peeta, era lo que mantenía a Gale tan enamorado, tan perdido y tan deseoso de volverle a ver, entregándole el bolso, ayudándole a colocárselo en la espalda, abrazándole con fuerzas, para apartarse luego de él, mirándole a los ojos.

—Ya sé qué es lo que te hace ver tan atractivo. —Peeta frunció el ceño, y aunque intentó mantener su puesta en escena de joven molesto y aburrido ante sus palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, preguntándole qué era—. Es algo que siempre ha estado allí, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta. —El joven panadero le miró, esperando a que culminara su alegato—. Todo en ti es tan auténtico y eso te hace ver hermoso, simplemente eres perfecto al ser la persona más transparente del mundo. —Peeta apretó los labios con fuerzas.

—Un auténtico demente y un perfecto desastre… eso es lo que soy. —Gale rió, preguntándole el porqué de aquellas duras palabras para con su persona—. Te cuento mientras caminamos, ven… vámonos antes de que el clima empeore.

* * *

Gale sonreía, sin dejar de ver el avergonzado rostro de Peeta, el cual le contaba la anécdota con Katniss y su infructuoso último encuentro sexual, mientras caminaban hacia la Aldea de Los Vencedores, donde ya no solo ellos vivían varias familias, por petición de Haymitch y Peeta, habían tomado algunas de las viviendas de aquel lugar, ya que podían hacerlo sin temor a alguna represaría de parte del gobierno.

—Me hubiese gustado ver eso —comentó Gale sin dejar de sonreír.

Si bien cualquier otra persona hubiese pensado que confesarse tales actos íntimos con su contrincante sentimental era una completa locura o un total irrespeto al amor del otro, para Gale y para Peeta aquello se había vuelto normal. El joven soldado respetaba _"ahora"_ la relación que había entre Katniss y su amigo y amante, mientras que Peeta a sabiendas de que Gale no sentía nada por Johanna, le daba cierta libertad para expresarse con el capitán Hawthorne, quien no pretendía hacer ninguna escena de celos y mucho menos el molestarse porque el joven Mellark cumpliera su papel de esposo a pesar de que ambos hombres se amaban en secreto.

—Te hubieses reído de mí.

—Y no lo dudo. —Peeta le miró de soslayo—. Eres en verdad un desastre y Katniss no es precisamente la perfección hecha persona. —Recordó Gale todas las veces en las que la chica había hecho mal una trampa o había caído ella misma en alguna de ellas, ya que aunque había ganado los Juegos del Hambre al ser la mejor, cuando él y la chica comenzaron a frecuentar el bosque a muy temprana edad, tanto Gale como Katniss eran tan solo unos principiantes.

Peeta no dijo nada al ver que estaban a punto de llegar, lo que consiguió que su amplia sonrisa se desvaneciera, al darse cuenta de que ahora debían actuar delante de todos, aunque Haymitch y Effie lo sabían, pero lo cierto era que el mayor temor de Peeta no era precisamente Katniss, a la que ya no amaba, sino el rechazo de la familia de Gale, quienes adoraban al joven panadero como si fuese uno más del clan Hawthorne.

—No quiero que estés triste —le exigió Gale, posando su mano enguantada sobre la espalda de Peeta—. Vamos a intentar pasar una velada amena y luego tú y yo... —Se acercó al muchacho, susurrándole al oído, deteniéndose en la entrada de su casa—… nos daremos una escapada nocturna. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Peeta se ruborizara, sin saber qué decir ante aquella invitación a intimar de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió, logrando que Gale se apartara de Peeta, observando que se trataba de Haymitch, el cual miró a uno y luego al otro, con una botella vacía en la mano.

—¡Vaya!... al fin llegan… menos mal, ya que ser el único hombre en la reunión es agobiante y tus hermanitos no ayudan, ¿sabes? —le comentó el ebrio hombre al recién llegado, sacudiendo la botella vacía—. Iré por más de esto. —Peeta negó con la cabeza, intentando no reír, mientras Gale fulminó con la mirada al hilarante hombre, el cual se abrió paso entre los dos jóvenes, incitándoles a entrar.

—A veces no lo tolero —espetó Gale.

—¡Oh, vamos!... es divertido —comentó Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entraron saludando a los presentes, donde los hermanos de Gale se abalanzaron sobre él, mientras Peeta dejó el pesado bolso a un lado, buscando con la mirada a Katniss, pero la chica no se encontraba en la sala, contemplando el sonriente rostro de Hazelle.

—¿Y Katniss? —preguntó Peeta, acercándose a la madre de Gale, quien contempló como su hijo mayor jugueteaba con los tres niños.

—Está en el baño con Effie, creo que no se sentía muy bien. —Peeta asintió, encaminándose a la cocina y así mismo al cuarto de baños, el cual se encontraba cerca de la habitación de Gale.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó el chico, tocando la puerta, escuchando la dulce voz de Effie informarle que ya saldrían. Peeta se asomó nuevamente a la sala, en donde Gale había tomado el bolso, sacando de este varios obsequios para sus hermanos, entregándole también uno a su madre, dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, y ambas mujeres salieron—. ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Peeta acercándose rápidamente a la seria y pálida muchacha, la cual se sostuvo el pronunciado abdomen de casi siete meses de gestación.

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes… el pequeño inquilino dentro de mí no me deja vivir con normalidad. —Peeta no dijo nada, Katniss siempre hacía esos comentarios, era como si odiara al bebé o como si su estado fuese una enfermedad para ella y Peeta no deseaba caer en sus provocaciones, aunque a veces quería discutirle aquello.

—Siéntate aquí, te haré un té de manzanilla, menta y miel, eso te calmará las ganas de vomitar. —Katniss tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, mientras Peeta colocó a hervir el agua, exigiéndole a su esposa que no se moviera de aquel lugar ya que iría a buscar las hojas de menta y las flores de manzanilla, saliendo por la puerta trasera, justo cuando Effie se percató del nuevo arribo de Haymitch a la casa, preguntándole a Katniss si podía quedarse sola.

—Sí, sí… ve si puedes ir a controlar a tu loco. —Effie no dijo nada, aunque deseó hacerlo, ya que el malsano comentario en contra de su pareja le había incomodado, pero al parecer todos se aguantaban el mal humor de la chica a causa de su delicado estado de preñez, saliendo al fin de la cocina, dejando a la chica a solas.

Katniss intentó permanecer tranquila, sabía que Gale ya había llegado, pero no quería verlo, deseaba retirarse no obstante Hazelle había insistido en aquella reunión, sin que la chica pudiese negarse, sobresaltándose al ver como Gale entró de golpe en la cocina sin tan siquiera percatarse de su presencia, ya que se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas.

—¿Mamá?... —llamó Gale a su madre después de abrir el refrigerador, en busca de algo—. ¿Dónde está el pastel de pavo que me prometiste?... tengo hambre… —Cerró la puerta del artefacto refrigerante, girándose en busca de la comida, encontrándose con la tetera silbando ante el vapor que despedía y a Katniss con los ojos bien abiertos en una esquina, mirándole sin dejar de acariciarse el pronunciado vientre.

—¡Catnip!... —Gale miró el pálido rostro de la chica, la cual bajó la mirada—. ¡Perdón, quise decir Katniss!... —rectificó el asombrado hombre al verle, volteándole los ojos, enfocándose luego en la enorme barriga que mostraba la joven, como si estuviese en los últimos meses de gestación—. ¡Vaya!... —La joven alzó al mirada, al igual que Gale, donde ambos se contemplaron fijamente al rostro, sin saber qué decirse el uno al otro, sobresaltándose al escuchar la puerta trasera ser abierta y el rápido arribo de Peeta al lugar.

Aquel momento fue el más incómodo para los tres, Gale no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, Katniss estaba sufriendo, eso se le notaba a legua y aun así el joven soldado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel bebé no fuese suyo, ya que no deseaba atarse a Katniss por lástima y mucho menos estando Peeta de por medio.

Katniss quería morirse, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en un distrito lejano, quería incluso reaparecer en otro mundo que no fuese el que ella habitaba y mucho menos deseaba estar tan cerca de aquel par de hombres, quienes le miraron fijamente, siendo Peeta quien se moviera al fin de su rígida postura, apagando la cocina, para que la tetera dejara de silbar.

Lavó las hojas de menta y las flores de manzanilla que había tomado del huerto, colocándoles dentro de una pequeña bolsa de tela porosa, la cual ató con un cordel que dejó fuera de la taza de té, donde vertió una buena cantidad de agua caliente, pensando que la tensión dentro de la cocina podía ser cortada con una simple hoja de papel, deseando que alguien más entrara en la cocina y hablara, ya que al parecer, ninguno de los tres quería decir absolutamente nada.

—Maldito corcho se ha pegado al pico de la botella… —La voz de Haymitch irrumpió en el tenso silencio como un bálsamo, pero luego, lo que parecía ser una solución, terminó siendo un problema aun mayor, al percatarse de quienes estaban en el estrecho espacio sin decirse nada—. ¡Vaya!... Qué simpática y amena reunión hay en la cocina. —Peeta siguió haciendo la infusión, mientras Katniss volteó los ojos de mala gana mirando a otro lado y Gale se giró para darle la espalda a todos, justo cuando el corcho de la botella salió disparado al techo—. ¡Wow!... hay tanta tensión aquí que el corcho terminó saltando.

—¿Haymitch?... ¿Por qué no vas a disfrutar tu botella en la sala? —preguntó Peeta, tomando a Haymitch por el brazo, intentando sacarlo de la cocina—. Ven… vamos a ver si tu programa de televisión favorita ya comenzó.

—No me trates como un maldito viejo senil y demente —exigió Haymitch, retirándose junto a Peeta, quien le notificó a ambos jóvenes que ya volvía, sacando al inoportuno hombre de la cocina, mientras Gale volteó nuevamente, preguntándole a Katniss, la cual se levantó para ser ella quien le colocara la cucharada de miel al té.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —La pregunta sobresaltó a Katniss, la cual volteó a verle.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Decírselo a tu madre. —Katniss abrió los ojos, completamente asombrada, girándose nuevamente, enfocando sus ojos en la taza de té—. Fue a verme.

—¿Y qué te dijo?... —preguntó ella.

—Pues no sé por qué lo hiciste, pero no vas a conseguir nada de mí, Katniss… Si ese bebé es mío... —comentó bajando la voz, acercándose a la temblorosa chica—… le prometí hacerme cargo de él, pero quiero que te quede claro algo… —Ella volteó a verle—. Yo ya no te amo. —Aquello oprimió el pecho de Katniss, notificándole al molesto joven.

—Entonces mi hijo no será tuyo, será de Peeta y tú no tendrás nada que ver con él. —Gale la fulminó con la mirada, espetándole tan cerca, que Katniss se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en el rostro.

—¿Vas a atar a Peeta a una vida de mentiras, tan solo porque crees que él sí te ama? —Katniss le encaró, levantando el rostro para verle, colocándose enfrente de Gale.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me ama? —Gale sabía la respuesta y aun así no pudo decir nada, deseaba restregarle que el joven Mellark le amaba a él y que el chico deseaba dejarla, ya que Peeta se lo había comentado mientras caminaban hacia la aldea—. ¿Te ha dicho algo? —Gale se apartó de ella, al ver como Peeta entró nuevamente a la cocina, mirándoles algo asustado, ya que él sabía que entre Katniss y Gale no habían muy buenas relaciones, aunque no sabía el porqué.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —Gale le sonrió, asintiendo a su pregunta, mientras que Katniss, después de deshacerse de la bolsa de hierbas, tomó su tan anhelada taza de té, bebiendo el primer sorbo sin decir nada al respecto—. Bien, porque ya vamos a cenar. —Hazelle entró a la cocina seguida de Effie, la cual preguntó en qué podía ayudar, siendo Katniss la que respondiera a la interrogante de la sonriente mujer.

—Ponle un bozal a tu noviecito, eso ayudaría a pasar una velada más amena. —Salió de la cocina con su taza de té, mientras Gale y Peeta se miraban, uno deseando decirle cuánto lo amaba y cuánto le dolía saber lo que estaba aguantándole a su mujer, mientras que el otro quería simplemente alejarse de aquel lugar con él y olvidarse de todos los malos días que había tenido que pasar junto a Katniss y su tan insoportable mal humor.

* * *

La cena se llevó a cabo, aunque no como Hazelle se esperaba, ya que todo terminó con una acalorada discusión entre Katniss y Haymitch, quienes se arrojaron unas cuantas realidades a la cara, estando a punto de salir toda la verdad acerca de lo que había ocurrido entre Gale y Katniss, siendo Effie la que diera por concluida aquella discusión, llevándose consigo al enajenado hombre, mientras Peeta tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Katniss, al ver lo mal que la chica la estaba pasando.

Gale por su parte se encerró en su cuarto, disculpándose con Peeta y con su madre, alegando que deseaba dormir temprano, pero lo cierto era que ya no deseaba seguir actuando que todo estaba bien, rogando porque las horas pasaran y Peeta no tuviese que dormir con Katniss, ya que deseaba volver a estar a solas con el muchacho, al que tanto había extrañado.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para cuestionarse todo lo que había ocurrido, quería desprenderse de una vez por todas de esa pesada carga que llevaba acuestas llamada culpa, y la cual no le dejaba dar el siguiente paso en aquella relación con Peeta... decírselo a su madre, pero ahora no era tiempo de eso, Gale se había levantado de su cama, al percatarse de que eran más de las doce de la media noche, escabulléndose por la ventana de su cuarto, llegando a la de Peeta, aquella que se encontraba abierta y a la espera del arribo del joven soldado.

—¿Me esperabas? —preguntó Gale, después de cerrar la ventana al igual que las cortinas, enfocándose en el joven Mellark, quien se encontraba recostado en el espaldar de la cama, contemplando la oscuridad.

—Dijiste que vendrías… ¿No? —preguntó Peeta, apartándose a un lado, palmeando la cama, incitándole a tomar asiento a su lado.

—No te escucho muy alegre ante eso —comentó Gale, sentándose a su lado.

—Lo siento… Es que lo que dijo Haymitch me ha tenido pensativo. —Gale le miró algo consternado, haciéndose el desentendido, preguntándole qué de tanto de lo que había dicho el ebrio hombre le había incomodado—. Pues él dijo: "pobre del que sea padre de esa criatura"… ¿Qué crees que quiso decir? —A Gale se le encogió el estómago, al punto de querer vomitar el pastel de pavo que su madre había horneado para su llegada, al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todos los gritos, el llanto de Posy ante el altercado y toda la cacofonía que irrumpió en la cena, Peeta se había percatado de aquel detalle.

—Ni idea. —Gale se encogió de hombros, y aunque supo que esa era una buena oportunidad para soltar todo, no lo hizo, su temor era mayor al deseo de decirle toda la verdad a Peeta, posando el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, atrayéndole hacia él—. Ven aquí y no le hagas caso a las incoherencias de un borracho. —Peeta frunció el ceño, ya que odiaba que fuesen despectivos con su ex–mentor, tan solo por tener mala bebida.

—No seas malo con Haymitch, solo es un incomprendido. —Gale no dijo nada, tomándole de la barbilla, para que le mirara a la cara.

—Yo no vine hasta aquí para hablar de Haymitch.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Peeta haciéndose el desentendido, mientras Gale negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con picardía.

—Yo vine a hacerte el amor… ¿Lo recuerdas? —Peeta no dijo nada, dejándose recostar sobre la cama, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Gale, el cual ya se estaba maquinando algo nuevo, algo que lograra desinhibir al tímido muchacho, quien no quería salir de las rutinarias caricias y las masturbadas, deseando más que lo que Peeta siempre le daba.

—No sé si pueda concentrarme.

—Tranquilo, yo haré que te concentres… eso déjamelo a mí. —Besó sutilmente los delgados labios de Peeta, el cual a su vez correspondió los besos de aquella ávida boca, la cual cubrió casi por completo la pequeña cavidad bucal del chico del pan, quien cada día se hacía más adicto a ella—. Quiero probarte y que tú me pruebes a mí… ¿te gustaría? —Peeta no supo a ciencia cierta a qué se refería con aquello.

—¿Probarme? —Gale asintió—. No entiendo. —El joven soldado se incorporó, incitando a Peeta a sentarse una vez más sobre la cama, mientras él se colocó en cuclillas sobre sus piernas, bajándose la cremallera del pantalón, sacando su semi-erecto falo para luego hacer lo mismo con el de Peeta, quien comenzó a sentir nuevamente aquella oleada de deseo y vergüenza que siempre le embargaba.

—Probarnos… ya sabes… —Besó nuevamente a Peeta—. Saborearnos el uno al otro… ¿te gustaría? —Gale comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Peeta, quien aún seguía sin comprender, pero se sintió estúpido y no deseaba demostrarle a Gale que no sabía de qué demonios hablaba, contemplando como el soldado buscó sus pezones, mordisqueándoles y lengüeteándoles sin pudor alguno, imaginando que a eso se refería su amante.

—Sí, sí quiero... —Apretó la cabeza de Gale, aferrándole de los cabellos, incitándole a que le chupara las tetillas, haciéndole sentir cosquillas—… quiero que nos probemos y nos saboreemos. —Gale chupó sonoramente los endurecidos pezones de Peeta, logrando que el chico se estremeciera, percibiendo cómo su expuesto falo se había endurecido con tan poco.

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga primero o deseas hacerlo tú? —preguntó Gale en un tono de voz algo tímido, como si intentara tantear terreno.

—Quiero hacerlo yo primero, siempre eres tú quien me da placer a mí, así que creo que es justo que sea yo quien comience… ¿Te parece? —Gale asintió con una amplia sonrisa, arrodillándose sobre la cama, dejando caer su pantalón hasta los muslos, colocando una pierna a cada lado de las de Peeta, quien no pudo dejar de ver el enorme falo del erecto soldado, el cual le sostuvo enfrente del rostro de Peeta, logrando que el chico palideciera al darse cuenta, al fin, que era lo que estaba pidiéndole su amigo y amante.

 _"_ _No puedes ser más estúpido, Peeta"_ , se recriminó a sí mismo el ruborizado, y por demás apenado joven, sin saber cómo demonios decirle que no deseaba introducir aquella voluptuosa hombría en su boca, ya que aquello sobrepasaba sus límites, levantando la mirada para ver el sonriente y por demás encantado rostro de Gale, sintiéndose aún más miserable. _"Te has negado a la penetración, te has negado a muchas cosas y siempre es él quien termina complaciéndote con una masturbada y unos cuantos besos, vamos Peeta, ábrete y deja de ser tan cerrado"_ , pensó, bajando nuevamente el rostro, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca, como cuando un niño es obligado a tomar un medicamento de mal sabor, esperando la amarga cucharada.

Por supuesto el deseo de Gale no se hizo esperar, acercándose aún más al rostro de Peeta, tomándole de la barbilla, empujando su duro y protuberante sexo dentro de la boca del abochornado joven, quien apretó incluso más los ojos al sentir el sabor salado de sus carnes, apretándole las piernas para controlar los movimientos del deseoso soldado.

 _"_ _Santo cielo, debo verme estúpido con su pija dentro de mi boca"_. Temía abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el sonriente y divertido rostro de Gale, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, moviendo la lengua, intentando que su paladar se acostumbrara al sabor almizclado de su piel. _"Bueno… no sabe tan mal"_ , se autoconvenció a sí mismo, cerrando aún más la boca, chupando la punta del pene de Gale, quien se estremeció al sentir las primeras atenciones de la boca de Peeta, el cual comenzó a sentirle agrado a aquello, aunque no dejó de sentir cierto pudor ante lo que hacía.

—¡Oh, mi Dios!... pensé que no lo harías ¿y sabes qué? —Peeta pensó cómo demonios responder a eso si tenía el falo de Gale en su boca, sintiéndose estúpido ante aquel vago pensamiento, escuchando la respuesta de Gale a su propia pregunta—. Johanna es buena en esto, pero el saber que eres tú quien lo está haciendo, me tiene a punto de acabar. —Aquello descolocó a Peeta, sacándose rápidamente el por demás chupado pene.

—No te atrevas a acabarme en la boca. —Gale soltó una carcajada, lo cual lo hizo acreedor de unos cuantos golpes de parte de Peeta, exigiéndole que se callara o despertaría a Katniss.

—Lo siento… —soltó en voz baja, intentando controlar su risa—. Me mató tu cara de "Atreve maldito y juro que te parto la cara". —Ambos rieron, recostándose en la cama, intentando controlar sus nerviosas risotadas, sintiéndose un par de niños tontos, explorándose como jamás pensaron llegar a hacerlo.

—¿Lo hubieses hecho? —preguntó Peeta, acariciándose su propio sexo, percatándose de que aquella experiencia, a pesar de todo le había excitado tanto como para humedecerle—. ¿Te hubieses corrido en mi boca? —La pregunta le ruborizó tanto, que sonrió ante los nervios.

—Si tú me lo hubieses pedido, lo hubiese hecho —respondió Gale, acariciándole los labios—. Hubiese sido una visión bastante perturbadora. —Ambos se miraron a los ojos, entre la tenue iluminación de la habitación.

—No creo que hubiese accedido a ello, ya con tenerlo en mi boca era… —Peeta bajó el rostro, deseando no confesarle lo que había sentido al principio—. Bueno… —No supo qué decir.

—No te gustó… ¿Cierto? —Gale tornó el rostro serio—. Lo sabía. —Peeta se abrazó a él, disculpándose.

—Lo siento… no entendí a qué te referías con "saborearnos"… en verdad lo siento y me sentí estúpido, pero luego le fui agarrando el gusto.

—No te creo —comentó Gale algo molesto.

—Lo juro. —Se abrazó aún más al cuerpo de su amante—. Te amo… No te mentiría, en verdad no quería hacerlo pero termino gustándome. —Se apartó un poco de Gale, aferrando una de sus manos, llevándola hasta su duro y húmedo sexo—. ¿Lo sientes? —El por demás excitado soldado le asintió, acariciando la dureza del miembro de Peeta, el cual comenzó a mover sus pelvis, bastante deseoso—. También quiero que me saborees —comentó el calenturiento chico, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—¿Lo hacemos al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Gale, pero antes de que Peeta dijera algo, ya se había girado sobre el colchón, colocando el rostro muy cerca del palpitante sexo del joven Mellark, quien a su vez, contempló cómo el erguido falo de Gale, se meció de un lado a otro ante los movimiento del muchacho, al intentar acomodarse de medio lado sobre la cama, lo más cerca de Peeta que pudo.

No dijeron nada más, Gale masturbó varias veces el tenso órgano, mientras Peeta suspiró hondo antes de volver a introducir el grueso sexo de su amante, quien se estremeció al sentir la calidez de aquella boca, la cual, a pesar de su inexperiencia, le estaba entregando el mayor placer al excitado soldado.

Gale también deseaba probarle, deseaba saborear aquel pedazo de masculinidad, castigándose a sí mismo todos los días con aquel perturbador pensamiento, logrando hacerlo realidad, no solo al ser él quien lo hiciera, sino al conseguir que Peeta accediera incluso a hacerlo al mismo tiempo, entregándose ambos al placer que les embargaba, ante tal práctica. El mirarse, el tocarse y conocer dónde la piel del otro era más sensible, dónde le estremecía más las caricias y en qué zona de sus genitales disfrutaban más de la boca del otro, fue una experiencia que sin duda alguna, Gale y Peeta jamás olvidarían.

Ambos lograron la culminación ante la intensa felación, siendo Gale el primero en llegar a su liberación, sacando su pene de la boca de Peeta, corriéndose sobre el pecho del agitado joven, el cual dejó que lo hiciera, mientras Gale intentaba acallar sus gemidos, introduciendo nuevamente en su boca, el aún, erecto pene de su amante, quien culminó unos minutos después, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada, para ahogar sus gemidos, ya que Gale al parecer, quiso llevar aquello al extremo, succionando el sexo de Peeta mientras eyaculaba.

Gale se giró de nuevo, abrazando el convulso cuerpo de Peeta, quien no dejó de jadear, abrazando la almohada, como si no pudiese parar aquel orgasmo que se empeñaba en hacer temblar su cuerpo y gemir sin control alguno.

—Ven aquí —le exigió el capitán Hawthorne a su amante, estrechándole entre sus brazos, mientras Peeta siguió estremeciéndose, rogándole porque le ayudara a detener todas las sensaciones y emociones que le embargaban—. No puedo, Peeta… es algo que tu cuerpo está disfrutado —notificó Gale, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces no dejes de abrazarme hasta que se detenga. —Y así lo hizo, Gale no se apartó de Peeta después de que su cuerpo se calmara y sus temblores cesaran, quedándose profundamente dormido entre los brazos del ser que él tanto amaba.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo**

 **_ 10 _**

Dos de los cuatro días que Gale había decidido pasar en el distrito doce, se habían ido volando, como la bandada de sinsajos que salieron despavoridos ante la activación de una de las trampas en el bosque, aquella que arrojó a un enorme cerdo salvaje por los aires, cayendo unos cuantos metros más allá de donde Gale y Peeta esperaban el arribo del peligroso animal.

—Lo tenemos —notificó Gale, dejando de apuntar con su ballesta al frente, incorporándose de su postura pecho tierra, ayudando a Peeta a levantarse—. Ese monstruo va a darle mucha comida al distrito junto con los otros dos. —Gale señaló a dos cerdos salvajes que destilaban sangre cerca del riachuelo, el cual se fue llevando cada gota que caía del cuello de ambos animales.

—Yo sigo sintiendo pena por ellos. —Gale rodó los ojos al escuchar a Peeta.

—Eso lo dice alguien a quien jamás le faltó comida. —El joven soldado comenzó a caminar en busca del tercer animal, al cual se le escuchaba agonizar en la distancia, siendo Peeta el único que realmente sufriera por él.

—No digas eso —acotó Peeta algo molesto, mientras le seguía—. Tienes razón, jamás pasé hambre, pero no por eso no puedo sentir pena por los animales cuando los matan… nosotros teníamos cerdos de granja, y cuando mi madre se disponía a matar uno, me iba de la casa hasta que el trabajo estuviese hecho.

El joven soldado siguió caminando sin decir nada, mientras Peeta le observó avanzar, siguiéndole muy de cerca, recordando las pocas veces que él y Gale se toparon en su casa, cuando el chico cambiaba las asquerosas ardillas por piezas de pan, recordando de igual modo, el día que le había arrojado pan quemado a Katniss, temiendo ser descubierto, pensando qué demonios había ocurrido ahora después de los Juegos del Hambre… ¿Por qué todo había cambiado entre ellos? Y sobre todo por qué los sentimientos ya no eran los mismos de hace un tiempo atrás, donde Peeta suspiraba por Katniss y odiaba a Gale.

—Dime una cosa, Peeta. —Gale sacó de sus vagas elucubraciones al joven Mellark, el cual se detuvo, al ver como el soldado se posó frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso—. Cuando fuiste a "rematar" a la chica de la fogata, ¿también sentiste pena por ella? —Peeta se le quedó mirando, sin poder creer aquello, respondiéndole por demás molesto.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora, Gale? —El aludido, rodó los ojos, volteándole el rostro de mala gana, prosiguiendo con su andar—. No sé por qué te molesta que sienta pena por los animales… —Peeta comenzó a seguirle, alzando la voz—. Pero si te sirve de algo, los cerdos no se estaban interponiendo en mi camino y en mi deseo de vivir… la chica sí… era ella o yo, y tarde o temprano, sino la mataba yo, lo haría alguien más. —Gale no dijo nada, siguiendo su camino en busca del animal.

Peeta sintió cierta molestia ante todo aquel reproche de parte de Gale, era como si el aún estuviese sufriendo las secuelas de los Juegos del Hambre, mientras Peeta, lo único que deseaba era seguir su vida como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiese pasado, observando cómo Gale se acercó al moribundo animal, el cual aún intentaba aferrarse a la vida, aunque era cuestión de tiempo que el pobre animal muriera, ya que con el golpe, de seguro su espina dorsal había sufrido severos daños.

—¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que en verdad ocurrió? —Gale negó con la cabeza, tomando al animal por una de las patas, arrastrándole por el boscoso terreno, lo que hizo que el pobre animal chillara aún más, mientras Peeta sacó de su bolsillo un enorme cuchillo—. Yo no la maté, tú lo viste… —Se acercó al animal, y clavándole el cuchillo en la yugular, dio fin a su sufrimiento—. Eso fue lo que hice, Gale… igual iba a morir, los golpes que le dieron fueron demasiados y era cuestión de tiempo que muriera, yo solo adelanté lo que era inevitable, otorgándole un poco de misericordia.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los dos con el ceño fruncido y la mirada encolerizada, siendo Gale quien bajara la suya, al darse cuenta de que su rabia no era con Peeta. Desde que había arribado al distrito doce, y había tenido que estarse topando con Katniss, el chico se encontraba predispuesto para molestarse por cualquier cosa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No sé qué me ocurre. —Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no quería darse cuenta de que su rabia venía consigo mismo y con la posibilidad de ser el padre de aquella inocente criatura—. Sé muy bien lo que pasó en la arena.

—¿Y entonces por qué demonios estás tan molesto? —Gale volvió a tomar al descomunal animal por una pata, mientras Peeta le aferraba por la otra, ayudándole a llevar al animal al lago—. ¿Es porque me sigo rehusando a la penetración? —Gale detuvo su andar, soltando nuevamente al animal, logrando que Peeta hiciera lo mismo.

—No, Peeta… no es por eso. —El joven soldado sonrió algo apenado ante las suposiciones del joven Mellark—. Tú no tienes que ver con lo que me pasa.

—¿Entonces quién? —Gale supo que el chico preguntaría aquello, tomando nuevamente al animal, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Con nadie… Anda, ayúdame a desollar estos animales antes de que sea de noche… quiero repartirlos entre los ciudadanos y llevarle una de las piernas de este monstruo a mi madre. —Peeta no quiso insistir, y Gale dio gracias a Dios por eso, pero Peeta no se quedaría con la incógnita y en algún otro momento retomaría aquella conversación.

* * *

Repartieron los tres cerdos entre los ciudadanos del distrito, junto al nuevo cargamento de comida que había llegado al lugar, donde una comitiva de tres altos mandatarios del Capitolio arribó al distrito doce, en compañía de la guarnición del capitán Hawthorne, donde Johanna y cuatro soldados más, escoltaban a los altos mandatarios, quienes pretendieron dirigirse a los ciudadanos, desde lo alto de una tarima improvisada de metal y madera.

—Nos encontramos hoy en el distrito doce con la finalidad de informarles que no están solos y que pronto se les enviará un gobernador que organice todo en esta zona de Panem —notificó el afeminado hombre de traje del Capitolio, mientras la mujer que les acompañaba, sonreía tal y como lo había hecho Effie en cada una de las presentaciones de los Juegos del Hambre.

—Estamos en la búsqueda de las personas que serán las más idóneas para gobernar a cada distrito… nosotros…

—¿Y quiénes son? —preguntó alguien entre la muchedumbre, donde ya Haymitch, Effie, Hazelle y todos los ciudadanos que ahora vivían en la Aldea de los Vencedores, se encontraban a la expectativa.

—No queremos basura del Capitolio gobernando a nuestra gente… —gritó Sae la Grasienta, alzando la voz por sobre las habladurías de todos, quienes asintieron a la petición de la mujer.

—Orden… Orden, por favor… —exigió el tercer mandatario, intentando imponerse por sobre la voz del pueblo, mientras Gale y Peeta se miraron a las caras, intentando mantenerse al margen de todo, aunque por supuesto, el capitán Hawthorne debía estar atento por si el pueblo se sublevaba, esperando el momento justo para entrar en acción—. Orden, por favor… la presidenta Paylor…

—No queremos a la gente del Capitolio gobernando nuestro distrito… —gritó otro hombre a la distancia, logrando que el pueblo se alebrestara aún más, teniendo Gale que subir a la tarima.

—Orden… silencio… vamos a callar y a escuchar lo que los mandatarios tienen que decir… Orden, por favor… —exigió en un tono de voz alto y fuerte, observando desde aquel lugar, como Johanna le sonreía, alzando el pulgar, apoyando su rápida intromisión.

Las voces se fueron apagando, Haymitch observó todo con una amplia sonrisa, dándole de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a Peeta, quien contempló a Gale, el cual intentaba imponer la ley y el orden.

—La presidenta Paylor ha decidido por este distrito, ya que la mayoría de ellos han escogido a su nuevo gobernante menos el distrito doce y el once, los cuales han estado por más de un año ante la anarquía de un pueblo sin ley.

—¿Y quiénes les han dicho a ustedes que nosotros somos un pueblo sin ley? —gritó Haymitch, alterando nuevamente a la ciudadanía, los cuales le dieron la razón—. No hemos infringido ninguna ley, no hemos matado a nadie, incluso Katniss Everdeen se ha mantenido en este distrito tal y como la presidenta Paylor se lo ha ordenado. —Todos asintieron, alzando sus voces de indignación por todo el terreno de la plaza central.

—Haymitch tiene razón… —gritaron unos cuantos, mientras Gale observaba a Johanna colocarse un enorme abrigo de pieles, el cual se le era entregado por uno de sus subalternos—. ¿Así le pagó la presidenta al Sinsajo toda su ayuda? —Todos se encontraban tan indignados y por demás molesto ante el nuevo gobierno, alegando que lo único que había cambiado era que los Juegos del Hambre ya no existían y que podían salir del distrito doce si querían, pero la realidad era que los ciudadanos de cada distrito, no se veían conviviendo con los demás distritos, ya que el Capitolio siempre los habían puesto unos en contra de los otros.

—La señorita Everdeen… —Intentó, nuevamente hablar el afeminado hombre de cabello rojizo, secándose el sudor de la frente—… asesinó a la que hubiese sido nuestra presidenta, la señora Alma Coin… Creo que su condena fue muy baja para lo que hizo. —Todos comenzaron a abuchear y a maldecir al pomposo hombre, mientras los otros dos se miraron a las caras como si estuviesen a punto de salir corriendo rumbo al aerodeslizador que les había traído.

—Alma Coin era alguien que carecía de lo que alardeaba… —se exasperó Haymitch, subiendo a la tarima sin ser invitado—… O sea de Alma… estaba tan podrida y tan llena de sed de venganza como Snow… así que creo que más bien Katniss nos hizo un favor. —Todos asintieron, siendo Peeta el único en pensar realmente en la chica, la cual aunque no estaba presente, debió sentir lo mismo que él sentía en ese momento. Odio hacia todos los que le pagaron mal y aprecio por los pocos que siguieron apoyándole.

—Ese no es el punto que venimos a tratar hoy, señor Abernathy… —espetó por demás molesto el otro mandatario, el cual era menos afeminado aunque más odioso que el desgarbado—. El distrito doce necesita un gobernante. —A lo que Haymitch respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no podemos nosotros tener nuestro propio gobernante?... uno que sepa sobre los problemas de nuestro distrito, uno que haya nacido aquí en estas tierras, que sepa lo que es pasar hambre y que haya sufrido el dolor de perder a sus seres amados en una guerra que solo trajo más hambre y más división entre los distritos. —Todos asintieron a las palabras del ex–mentor, mientras Peeta contemplaba todo aquel revuelo y Gale observaba a Johanna, la cual comenzó a mezclarse entre la gente, subiendo la capucha de su abrigo de piel.

—Pues si no lo han hecho, es porque no poseen un candidato acorde a las exigencias del gobierno y las leyes de Panem… —espetó la encopetada mujer, acercándose a Haymitch—. No creo que usted esté a la altura de la gobernación.

—¡Oh, no!... Dios me libre de eso —respondió Haymitch, sonriéndole con ironía—. Yo no hablo de mí. —Señaló al pueblo—. Ellos decidirán a quién quieren como gobernador… el pueblo del doce sabe quién ha estado pendiente de ellos todo este tiempo… quién ha estado trayendo el sustento sin cobrar ni un solo centavo, quién es la persona que les ha ayudado a pesar de que nadie le ha apoyado a él con su sufrimiento interior. —Todos comenzaron a cuchichear, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quién se refería el desaliñado hombre, siendo Johanna quien diera el primer empujón, ante la falta de memoria de los ciudadanos, fingiendo la voz.

—Peeta Mellark. —Gale apretó los labios, intentando disimular su puesta en escena, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que tanto Haymitch, como Johanna y el mismo capitán Hawthorne estaban involucrados en todo eso, a sabiendas de que aquello era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para que Peeta tomara el mando del distrito doce.

Por supuesto la reacción de Peeta no se hizo esperar, negando con la cabeza, por demás ruborizado, mientras el pueblo asentía, siendo Sae la Grasienta la que secundara la moción de la falsa voz de la supuesta ciudadana del doce.

—Claro… el joven Mellark ha estado cuidando de nosotros, incluso ha aprendido a cazar, ya que Katniss está embarazada, siendo él quien nos sustente de pan y carne con ayuda del capitán Hawthorne. —La muchedumbre se comenzó a alzar, alegando que en efecto no había nadie más idóneo para aquel cargo que el chico del pan, mientras Peeta negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, siendo la misteriosa voz, desde otro ángulo, quien alzara sus palabras por sobre las demás.

—Incluso ha enviado peticiones de comida al Capitolio. —Todos enfocaron sus ojos en el pasmado muchacho, el cual aún no podía creer cómo demonios se había metido en todo aquel predicamento.

—¿Quiénes están a favor de que Peeta Mellark tome el mando de la gobernación del distrito doce? —gritó Haymitch, alzando la mano en un muño, incitando a las masas.

Cada uno de los presentes en la plaza central alzó su brazo a favor de Peeta, quien siguió negando con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, ya que hacía tan solo unos instantes su mayor preocupación era no vomitar sobre los cerdos degollados y despellejados, y ahora todo un distrito lo aclamaba como su nuevo gobernante, subiéndose a la tarima, negándose rotundamente a eso.

—Momento… momento… —Peeta alzó los brazos, intentando acallar el vitoreo y el apoyo del pueblo—. Yo no creo estar capacitado para un cargo como ese. —Gale no dejó de mirar a Peeta cómo lo hacía, él sabía que se negaría a ello, siendo Haymitch quien hablara.

—Recuerdo perfectamente como manejaste la situación cuando comenzó la guerra, tu diplomacia, tu temple, llamando siempre a la paz, siempre con las palabras justas… tú…

—Yo solo estaba intentando seguir vivo… —interrumpió Peeta las alabanzas de Haymitch para con su persona—. Intentaba que Katniss recapacitara… Yo no quería una guerra.

—Nadie quería una guerra, Peeta —respondió Haymitch a las palabras del muchacho—. Solo Coin esperaba el momento propicio para ejecutar su venganza, ¿al final qué obtuvo?... —Ambos se miraron a los ojos, siendo el desgreñado hombre quien volviera a hablar—. Su propia muerte… quien a hierro mata, no puede morir a sombrerazos… ¿No te parece? —Peeta no dijo nada, siendo Johanna quien hablara una vez más haciéndose pasar por una simple ciudadana.

—Escuchen a ese joven… —Gale solo tenía ojos para ver a Peeta, quien siguió observando detenidamente a su ex–mentor, mientras Haymitch enfocó sus ojos en el pueblo—. Es justo lo que necesitamos. —Las masas se alzaron otra vez en gritos de júbilo y total apoyo a la candidatura del chico del pan, quien habló nuevamente, enfocándose en las personas a su alrededor.

—Yo jamás pasé hambre… —Las voces comenzaron a aminorar su cacofonía inconexa e inentendible en todo el lugar—. No tuve que mendigar, no tuve necesidad de aprender a cazar ni infringir las leyes para sobrevivir.

—Pero eso no te excluyó de ser nombrado dos veces tributo del distrito doce —alegó Gale en voz alta, logrando que el chico volteara a verle—. El que hayas tenido privilegios, no te hizo libre… —Peeta le miró fijamente sin saber que decir—. Yo era todo un cazador, estaba preparado para la arena de juego, pero el destino quiso que fueras tú, que el chico del pan, quien jamás tuvo que pelear por un plato de comida, tuviese que arriesgar su vida en los asquerosos juegos de un maldito demente al que no le importaba si eras un simple obrero de la mina o un joven con suficiente comida en su casa como para no tener que pasar por lo que tu pasaste, él solo quería "entretener a las masas".

Peeta bajó el rostro, reflexionando sobre todo aquello, y aunque Gale tenía razón, eso no era un motivo de peso para tomar el cargo de todo un distrito, aunque este no fuera el más grande, pero si uno de los más productivos. La mina se había detenido, lo que por supuesto no ayudaba con la economía de aquel lugar, y por consiguiente, debían recibir solo las migajas que le enviaba el gobierno.

—Soy muy joven para esto —notificó, más para sí mismo que para los demás, siendo el odioso hombre de cabellos cortos y panza pronunciada quien hablara.

—Él tiene razón, es muy joven… y no creo…

—Tiene la edad perfecta… es mayor de edad y la ley dice que para tomar un cargo solo hay que ser mayor de edad, haber culminado el colegio y estar en sus cinco sentidos. —Peeta pensó en todas las veces que había perdido el juicio, pretendiendo salirse por la tangente con aquel pretexto, pero Gale parecía haber leído en su mente lo que pensaba decir, soltándole al oído, en un rápido movimiento de acercamiento y retirada.

—Ni te atrevas, o juro que te haré callar besándote delante de todos. —Peeta se ruborizó tanto ante aquella amenaza que sintió como su rostro se acaloraba, dándole una rápida mirada a Hazelle, quien le sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues la presidenta Paylor nos envió con órdenes específicas de… —Una vez más los tres monigotes intentaron imponerse por sobre la voz del pueblo, quienes volvieron a alebrestarse al escuchar la fingida voz de Johanna, lo cual les hizo acreedor de unos cuantos tomatazos, pedradas e insultos de parte de los molestos ciudadanos, quienes le exigían que volvieran al Capitolio y dejaran al distrito seguir con sus vidas.

—Por favor… basta… —gritó Peeta, alzando sus brazos, intentando controlar a las masas—. Dejemos que hablen. —Gale sacó su arma de reglamento al ver que no pretendían controlarse, disparando tres veces al aire, lo que hizo que cada una de las personas apostadas en la plaza, dejaran de gritar, agachándose ante las estruendosas detonaciones, cubriéndose el rostro.

—Quiero orden… —espetó Gale, haciéndole señas a sus subalternos, quienes tomaron posición de defensa—. Dejemos que los señores del Capitolio digan lo que tengan que decir. —Peeta miró por demás orgulloso a Gale, el cual se apartó, dejando que los mandatarios hablaran.

—Gracias… —agradeció el regordete caballero, acomodándose el saco, comenzando a hablar nuevamente—. Decía que la presidenta Paylor nos envió a notificarles su decisión sobre la gobernación del distrito doce. —A lo que Haymitch respondió, acercándose al odioso hombre.

—Pues notifíquele a la presidenta que los ciudadanos del distrito doce se rehúsan a tener un gobernante que no pertenezca al distrito… —El pretencioso hombre de cabellos oscuro pretendió interrumpirle, pero Haymitch no le dejaría—. Dígale que el pueblo ha decidido y que quieren a Peeta Mellark como su gobernador. —El aludido negó nuevamente con la cabeza, pero la muchedumbre comenzó a alzar sus voces, gritando su nombre y vitoreando por adelantado su cargo en la gobernación, haciéndole callar.

—Peeta… Peeta… Peeta… —Retumbaron sus voces por sobre la de los tres mandatarios, quienes se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer, mientras el joven Mellark no podía creer aún, el berenjenal en el que se había metido, sin ninguna intención de hacerlo, siendo Gale quien le susurrara al oído y a sus espaldas.

—Tienes mi apoyo al cien por ciento y siempre te protegeré. —Sus palabras lo arrastraron de aquel lugar de gritos y algarabía a un rincón seguro, uno donde sintió que no habría nada ni nadie que pudiese lastimarlo, al escuchar la incondicional promesa de Gale.

—Todo va a salir bien, Peeta… —La voz de Haymitch le hizo regresar de sus vagas elucubraciones, girando el rostro para verle—. Sé que tú eres el indicado… eres lo que este distrito necesita. —El chico bajó la cabeza sin poder creer aún lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras Johanna se deshacía de su disfraz, sonriéndole maliciosamente a ambos hombres, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa, agradeciéndole toda su ayuda con un simple gesto de cabeza.

—Le… le notificaremos esto a la presidenta, tal y como han sucedido las cosas —les informó el amanerado hombre de largas facciones, a Gale a Haymitch y a Peeta, quien aún seguía en shock, sin poder asimilar lo ocurrido.

—Pueden contárselo como les dé la gana, lo que queremos es que la presidenta entienda que no queremos que impongan a un gobernador del Capitolio, pudiendo nosotros mismo escoger a alguien. —El joven Mellark volteó a ver a los dos hombres enfrascados en aquella polémica con Haymitch, mientras Gale se acercó a Peeta, tomándole del brazo.

—Escoltaré a estos tres idiotas al Capitolio. —Peeta, levantó el rostro, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de Gale, el cual le sonrió afablemente.

—Pero me prometiste que no te irías sino hasta el domingo. —Gale asintió.

—Y así será… Iré a llevarlos y así podré hablar con Paylor… —Los tres mandatarios bajaron de la tarima, dejando a Gale y a Peeta sobre esta, mientras la muchedumbre les escoltaba hacia el aerodeslizador junto a Haymitch—. En tres horas y media más o menos estaré de vuelta.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Peeta, a lo que Gale asintió, apretando su mano fuertemente como si aquello fuese un simple saludo.

—Lo prometo. —Alzó la mirada en busca de su madre, pero Hazelle ya había comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores, sin tan siquiera esperar a que todo se calmara, sin darle a su hijo la oportunidad de notificarle lo que haría, observando su lento y taciturno andar—. Explícale a mi madre lo que he planeado… ¿Vale? —Peeta asintió.

—Te estaré esperando.

Gale le sonrió, y después de observar a todos lados y percatarse de que nadie les miraba, salvo Johanna, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído.

—Y yo… —respondió Peeta, correspondiendo a su abrazo—. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy convencido de esto y aún no he dicho que sí. —A lo que Gale respondió apartándose del tembloroso muchacho, haciéndole un ademán a la oficial Mason para que volviera a la nave.

—Déjame eso a mí… primero convenceré a Paylor y luego vendré a convencerte a ti. —Peeta sonrió algo nervioso.

—Manipulador… no diré que sí solo por darme buen sexo. —Gale soltó una risotada, bajando de la tarima, incitando a Peeta a hacer lo mismo.

—Ya veremos… —Volvió a abrazarle, y después de palmear su espalda y acariciársela dulcemente, se despidió, prometiéndole que volvería lo más pronto posible.

—Eso espero… —Entró a la nave después de que los tres mandatarios se despidieran de Haymitch, ordenándoles a sus subalternos el cierre de la rampa de descenso, exigiendo el despegue de la nave, mientras Peeta y su ex–mentor observaban el ascenso del aerodeslizador—. Te odio… —notificó Peeta a Haymitch, haciéndole sonreír.

—Bueno, yo te detestaba a ti y a Katniss cuando los conocí, así que estamos a mano. —Haymitch se aparto de él, caminando entre la muchedumbre, la cual se fue dispersando por todo el lugar, tomando a Effie del brazo para que le siguiera. Peeta se giró, buscando al risueño hombre, quien se dirigió apremiante hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores.

—Sé que eso es mentira, Haymitch. —Y sonriendo ante las odiosas palabras de la persona que Peeta más apreciaba, comenzó a correr tras ellos, intentando pasar desapercibido entre las personas que le habían nombrado como su nuevo gobernante.

* * *

Peeta le había contado sobre todo lo ocurrido en la plaza a Katniss, la cual no podía creer que los ciudadanos del doce aún la apreciaran y mucho menos que quisieran al chico del pan de gobernante, pensado en la posibilidad de lograr con eso lo que ella tanto anhelaba… su libertad.

—Este asado de cerdo salvaje estuvo genial… ¿no te parece? —preguntó Peeta a Katniss, la cual asintió dejando el plato a un lado.

—Sí, está bueno… pero creo que no puedo comer más… —El chico asintió, ofreciéndose a lavar los platos por ella, quien agradeció el gesto, levantándose de a poco de su puesto.

Peeta lavó los trastos y guardó lo que había quedado del cerdo que Hazelle les había regalado, observando su reloj de pulso, imaginando que Gale estaría por regresar, acercándose a la sala, donde Katniss veía la televisión, mientras intentaba seguir el cuaderno de plantas de su padre.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Katniss negó con la cabeza—. Bien… iré a agradecerle a Hazelle el cerdo y a conversar un rato con Haymitch y Effie. —La chica asintió si tan siquiera levantar el rostro, lo que Peeta agradeció enormemente, aunque a veces, el comportamiento de su mujer, era algo que le incomodaba demasiado.

Por supuesto Peeta se dirigió directamente a la casa de Haymitch, tocando la puerta e introduciéndose en la pequeña y acogedora vivienda, la cual Effie intentaba mantener lo más confortable y habitable posible.

—Tu novio no está aquí. —Peeta se detuvo en medio de la sala, observando como Effie le atestaba un par de manotazos, exigiéndole a Haymitch que dejara de incomodar al muchacho—. ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me pegas?... es cierto… Gale no ha llegado y sé que él está aquí porque sabe que vendrá hasta acá. —El joven Mellark negó con la cabeza, sentándose entre ambos.

—Déjalo, Effie… —contestó Peeta—. Solo le gusta molestar y hacerse el insufrible. —Los tres siguieron mirando la televisión, conversando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido hoy en la plaza central, terminando con una discusión entre los dos hombres sobre por qué el chico se oponía a tomar las riendas del distrito y Haymitch le explicaba los motivos que todos tenían para ponerlo a él en aquel cargo—. Pues sigue sin gustarme esto… No me siento preparado.

—Effie y yo podemos ayudarte con eso. —Peeta dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones, ante la insistencia de Haymitch—. Y sé que Gale está dispuesto a lo que sea para que tú seas el nuevo gobernador de este distrito. —El chico negó varias veces con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

Tocaron a la puerta, siendo Effie quien diera el permiso a entrar, encontrándose con el cansado y por demás serio rostro de Gale, el cual entró azotando la puerta, arrojando su chaqueta militar sobre uno de los muebles.

—Genial… al fin llegó por quien llorabas.

—¡Haymitch, por favor! —le pidió en un tono molesto la extravagante mujer, pero el serio y terco hombre se levantó del sofá, exigiéndole a Gale.

—Anda… dile que es lo que más le conviene… Dile que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado es que lo hayan nombrado gobernador.

—Aún no lo soy… —espetó Peeta de mala gana.

—Lo serás… así tenga que… —Gale apartó a Haymitch de Peeta, al ver que el hombre parecía querer arrojársele encima y darle un par de nalgadas al muchacho como si este fuese su hijo.

—Deja de cacarear, Haymitch… a veces eres insufrible… —Se arrojó pesadamente sobre el sofá, suspirando largo y pausado, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Peeta, acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá, observando el cansado rostro de Gale, mientras Haymitch miró al joven soldado como si aún no pudiese asimilar lo que el chico le había dicho, llamándole gallina.

—El ir al Capitolio fue la peor idea que he tenido —comentó, abriendo los ojos, observando el techo—. Hoy era la ejecución pública de varios ciudadanos del Capitolio que trabajaron para Snow. —Incorporó un poco la cabeza, para mirar a Peeta—. Entre ellos se encontraba, Claudius Templemith. —Effie emitió un gemido de asombro, mientras Haymitch simplemente le miró, siendo Peeta quien hablara.

—No puede ser… ¿y bajo qué cargos? —preguntó, sin poder creer aún que el comentarista de los Juegos del Hambre, la voz que había nombrado a ambos tributos del distrito doce ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, estuviese muerto.

—Ya sabes… él era uno de los comentaristas, así que lo más seguro es que lo hayan ejecutado por lo mismo que enjuiciaron a Caesar. —Peeta preguntó de qué habían acusado al anfitrión de los juegos—. Apoyo al gobierno de Snow, alentar la barbarie de unos juegos donde nadie ganaba, ya que hasta el tributo ganador tenía mucho que perder, ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Finnick. —Peeta bajó el rostro, recordando todas las veces que compartió con el agradable hombre, al que muchos tildaron de falso ante su exagerada forma de llevar las entrevistas, donde muchos pensaban que Caesar tan solo se hacía el agradable para que la audiencia le amara como lo hacía.

Effie comenzó a llorar, ella había conocido íntimamente a ambos hombres, y para la entristecida mujer, ellos jamás fueron malas personas, solo hacían su trabajo y le pareció completamente injusto que asesinaran a Claudius.

—¿Y Caesar ya le han dictado sentencia? —preguntó Peeta, a lo que Gale asintió, mirando el adolorido rostro de Effie, quien era contenida por Haymitch.

—Sí, así es… —No quería decirlo delante de ella pero todos esperaban su respuesta, soltándola en voz baja—. Su condena es ser asesinado en cadena nacional… —Effie se levanto del sofá, corriendo hacia la alcoba que compartía con Haymitch, el cual le miró retirarse, sin hacer ni decir nada.

—¿Por qué?... es demasiado… Caesar solo hizo lo que el gobierno le impuso, lo que siempre conoció como lo moralmente correcto, nada más. —Gale se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que eso no es lo que piensan los demás distritos… sabes que tienen sed de venganza por todos los seres amados que perdieron a causa de los Juegos del Hambre, y no se detendrán hasta desterrar de este mundo al último culpable de incitar a la barbarie que Snow llamó ley.

Peeta supo que así sería, y calmar ese odio, esa rabia que tenían todos los que perdieron un ser amado a causa de los juegos, no se desvanecería de la noche a la mañana… a lo mejor, ese rencor jamás se iría, destruyéndoles como el ácido hasta el punto de corroer sus almas.

—¿Para cuando será su ejecución? —Gale alegó que no tenía la más mínima idea, pero lo que sí sabía era que las ejecuciones se habían postergado hasta el año entrante—. Bueno… por lo menos tiene un poco más de tiempo para…

—Sufrir… —interrumpió Haymitch—. Es una tortura estar vivo y saber que en cualquier momento programarán tu ejecución en cadena nacional… preferiría morir de una vez. —El desaliñado hombre tenía razón, sin duda el pasar del tiempo para Caesar se le haría eterno e insufrible en prisión, siendo tratado como escoria, esperando una muerte segura.

—Bueno… no podemos hacer nada por él —notificó Gale, colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Peeta—. Quien abogue por Caesar será tratado como traidor.

—Lo mismo que hacía Snow… Tal parece que no hemos cambiado nada. —Peeta tenía razón, pero era mejor no involucrarse en aquella decisión, aunque el joven Mellark no era de simplemente pasar la página y seguir como si nada, pensando que a lo mejor, el tomar aquel puesto de gobernador, era lo correcto.

—A lo mejor si te decidieras a aceptar el puesto de… —Peeta interrumpió.

—Aceptaré. —Haymitch alzó los brazos, agradeciéndole al cielo.

—Bueno… no cantemos victoria aún… —comentó Gale, soltándole los hombros a Peeta, colocándose de medio lado para verle mejor—. Los tres imbéciles le notificaron todo a Paylor y esta ha decidido organizar una reunión de altos mandatarios, yo hablé con ella, pero no será una decisión que ella tome sola y a la ligera.

—¡Ja!... —Rió Haymitch irónicamente—. Como si ayudaran mucho todos esos lamebotas… —A lo que Gale alegó, levantándose del sofá.

—Pues allí es donde quiero que tú metas tus narices. —Haymitch descruzó los brazos, preguntándole a qué se refería—. Uno de los altos mandatarios que tiene mayor poder de convencimiento sobre Paylor es tu amigo, Plutarch Heavensbee. —El pensativo hombre contempló a Peeta, levantando lentamente una ceja, volteando la mirada para ver a Gale, sonriéndole con malicia.

—Déjamelo todo a mí. —Comenzó a caminar hasta su recamara—. Cierren las puertas antes de salir y ojo con lo que se ponen a hacer en mi casa… ¿Eh? —Gale intentó no reír—. Y apaguen la televisión. —Ambos se percataron, hasta ahora, que el aparato audiovisual aún se encontraba encendido, pero con bajo volumen.

—Aquí el único que fornica con las puertas abiertas eres tú, Haymitch. —Gale soltó una risotada ante las reveladoras palabras de Peeta, logrando que el molesto hombre se detuviera frente a la puerta de su recamara.

—Pues es mi casa, yo puedo follar con las puertas abiertas y cacarear cuantas veces se me dé la gana. —Ambos chicos rieron, mirando la televisión, percatándose de que el programa favorito de Haymitch estaba por comenzar—. Y por cierto… pueden quedarse a ver el programa a ver si aprenden algo. —Se introdujo en la alcoba y cerró la puerta de mala gana, dejándoles a solas.

—Pensé que jamás se iría —expresó Gale poniendo los ojos en blancos, colocando nuevamente su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Peeta.

—No me gusta que ustedes dos vivan como perros y gatos. —Gale se encogió de hombros, mirando el programa.

—¿Y esto?... —preguntó el joven soldado señalando la pantalla.

—Es un programa de televisión donde al parecer muestran a parejas disparejas unirse para toda la eternidad. —Peeta gesticuló los brazos, notificado todo aquello con voz irónica.

—¿No crees en el… "Y fueron felices por siempre"? —El joven Mellark miró fijamente la pantalla pensándose la respuesta. Deseaba creer, pero ya había tenido su primer desamor y pensaba que no era buena idea creer que todo duraba eternamente.

—Bueno… —Se encogió de hombros—. Pensamos que este gobierno sería eterno y mira lo que ocurrió. —Gale le contempló, mientras Peeta veía la pantalla, donde la anfitriona presentaba a la primera pareja de la noche.

—Tienes razón. —Gale pensó en aquello y sin duda que era mejor tener los pies en la tierra, sobre todo si la olla podrida que Katniss y él escondían, terminaba explotándoles en la cara como una olla de presión—. El destino no está escrito aún. —Peeta volteó a verle—. Y cualquier cosa puede pasar. —El capitán Hawthorne le contempló nuevamente a los ojos, bajando lentamente la mirada hasta sus labios—. Así que mientras seguimos enamorados y embriagados de deseo el uno por el otro, podemos aprovechar el sofá y la oscuridad… —Los labios de Gale, aprisionaron los de Peeta en un repentino e inesperado beso, el cual fue muy bien recibido por la boca del joven Mellark.

Peeta mordisqueó, lamió y aprisionó de igual modo los carnosos y seductores labios de Gale, quien le abrazó intentando recostar a su amigo y amante sobre el sofá, pero el temeroso joven, le apartó, incorporándose rápidamente de su puesto.

—Haymitch dijo que no se nos ocurriera…

—Él no tiene por qué saberlo. —Pero la voz de Haymitch se dejó escuchar desde la alcoba, espetándole a ambos.

—Atrévanse a batir chocolate con leche en mi sofá, malditos. —Peeta cubrió su rostro en un gesto de vergüenza, mientras Gale soltó una risotada, pensando en lo soez, vulgar y mal hablado que era aquel hombre, aunque no podía negar que era gracioso.

—Ya nos vamos, Haymitch. —Peeta apagó el televisor y Gale se levantó de su puesto.

—Pensé que veríamos el programa. —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Es tarde… —notificó él rubio joven, acercándose a Gale—. Temo que comiencen a sospechar, ya sabes… —Bajó el rostro, sintiendo como Gale se le acercó aún más, tomándole de las manos.

—Me desconciertas. —Peeta levantó la mirada—. A veces creo que quieres seguir adelante, que quieres que en verdad esto funcione, y en otras me bajas todo indicio de esperanza. —El chico negó con la cabeza.

—A veces siento que nos estamos engañando, Gale… —El aludido le miró, esperando a que prosiguiera—. Katniss me dará un hijo… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer con algo así?... ¿Podemos seguir viéndonos?... ¿Escaparnos cada vez que se pueda? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué voy a decirle a ese bebé? —A lo que Gale respondió, estrechándole entre sus brazos.

—Que te enamoraste. —Peeta recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gale, cerrando los ojos pesadamente—. Que no pudiste evitarlo, así como no pude evitarlo yo tampoco, simplemente pasó. —El joven panadero levantó nuevamente el rostro, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—¿Es lo que le piensas decir a tu madre? ¿O a Hazelle y a tu familia la seguiremos engañando como hemos estado engañando a Katniss? —Gale no supo qué decir, simplemente contempló los tristes ojos de Peeta, quien parecía estarse echando para atrás ante todo aquel revuelo de sentimientos y nuevas experiencias, vividas entre ambos hombres—. Imagino que no será fácil para ti, así como es difícil para mí confesarle a Katniss que ahora amo a su ex…

—Amigo… —Culminó las palabras de Peeta—. Katniss y yo jamás fuimos novios.

—Pero hubo un sentimiento de ambas parte, hubo un beso… de hecho creo que hubo más de un beso… ¿No? —Gale no podía creer que Peeta le estuviese preguntando aquello, apartándose de él, dándole la espalda.

 _"_ _¡Ay, Peeta!… si supieras, no te estarías torturando tanto"_ , pensó Gale, sintiendo nuevamente aquel arrepentimiento de haber tenido la osadía de fornicar con Katniss, respondiendo al fin a su pregunta.

—Sí, así fue. —Recordó la noche en la que Katniss le besó, percibiendo en aquel beso la inseguridad en los sentimientos de la chica, donde Gale sintió que más que besarlo a él, ella besaba a Peeta—. Pero no fue nada del otro mundo. —Giró sobre sus pies, encarándole nuevamente.

—El punto es que ambos amamos a la misma mujer, y al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué crees que pueda decir ella al enterarse que los dos hombres que se disputaban su amor, ahora se aman el uno al otro? —A lo que Gale respondió, acercándose nuevamente al serio muchacho.

—Que ambos se cansaron de intentar alcanzar su corazón y decidieron entregarse el amor que ella jamás valoró. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Peeta, el cual le abrazó por la cintura a lo que Gale correspondió rodeándole con ambos brazos.

—A veces tienes unas respuestas que logran derribar todas mis defensas. —Gale sonrió, acariciándole el cabello.

—Eso intento… Me agrada cuando eres el chico soñador que imagina un futuro a mi lado, y no el centrado y lúcido chico que tengo ahora entre mis brazos. —Se contemplaron en silencio por un largo rato, donde Gale no dejó de acariciar el sedoso y rubio cabello de Peeta, mientras que a su vez, el chico del pan frotó la espalda del joven soldado sin que ambos dejasen de abrazarse.

Gale acercó la punta de su nariz a la de Peeta, frotándola y jugueteando con la del sonriente muchacho, el cual sentía que todas las ganas de desistir de aquel amor prohibido se desvanecían rápidamente entre sus brazos, acercando sus labios a los de Gale, jugueteando con ellos, entre pequeños besos y mordiscos que lograron estremecer sus cuerpos, deseándose nuevamente como la noche anterior, donde no lograron controlarse, entregándose una vez más una noche de prohibida pasión.

El por demás excitado soldado, apretó con fuerzas el tembloroso cuerpo de Peeta, quien dejó que Gale introdujera su hábil e impúdica lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo que no podría ya negarse a intimar con él una vez más.

—Hace más de quince minutos que no les escucho hablar —gritó Haymitch desde su recamara, lo que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, intentando contener las risas—. Si no escucho ruidos a la cuenta de tres juro que me levantaré y…

—Por todos los cielos, Haymitch, déjalos en paz. —Un golpe seco y el grito del odioso ex–mentor se dejo oír por toda la casa, logrando que ambos chicos rieran sin poder contenerse.

—Effie, cielo… vas a causarme atrofia cerebral —espetó en un tono de voz que dejó percibir el dolor que estaba sufriendo Haymitch ante el golpe.

—Ya nos vamos… buenas noches —se despidió Peeta, tomando del brazo a Gale, quien no podía parar de reír.

—Buenas noches, cariño —se despidió Effie—. Hasta mañana, Gale.

—Hasta mañana… —respondió Gale, intentando controlar la hilaridad que le embargaba, abriendo rápidamente la puerta trasera, encontrándose con su madre a punto de golpearla—. ¿Mamá? —Peeta soltó rápidamente el brazo de Gale, quien dejó de reír de ipso facto—. ¿Qué… que haces aquí? —A lo que Hazelle respondió, mirando seriamente a Peeta y luego a su hijo.

—Pues me pareció que era muy tarde. —Gale sonrió con ironía, saliendo al fin de la casa de Haymitch, dejando que Peeta hiciera lo mismo, cerrando al fin la puerta.

—¡Vaya!... yo pensé que ya había pasado esa etapa de pedir permiso o tener que llegar temprano a la casa. —Hazelle, frunció el ceño.

—No, Gale… no tienes que pedir permiso, simplemente me pareció descortés estar en una casa a tan altas horas de la noche. —Miró a Peeta—. Además… Peeta debería estar pendiente de su esposa. —Gale rodó los ojos de mala gana, mientras Peeta asentía dándole la razón.

—Hazelle tiene razón, me voy a dormir… con permiso… —Gale le atenazó el brazo.

—No tienes que hacer lo que diga mi madre… —Peeta contempló la mano que le aferraba, levantando la mirada para observar fijamente el molesto rostro de Gale—. No, si no quieres. —Peeta enfocó sus ojos en Hazelle, quien parecía estudiarles con detenimiento.

—Debo irme… buenas noches… Hasta mañana. —Se soltó del agarre del joven soldado, el cual no podía creer la actitud de su madre, girándose rápidamente, mirándola de muy mal humor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se miraron de un modo retador, siendo Gale quien rompiera la conexión visual, encaminándose hasta su casa.

El chico entró a la vivienda por la puerta trasera, observando el plato de comida sobre la mesa, pretendiendo irse hasta su alcoba, justo cuando su madre entraba a la casa, preguntándole en un tono de voz bajo.

—¿No vas a comer? —Gale negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la puerta de su recamara, preguntándole a su madre.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios te ocurre? — A lo que Hazelle respondió, acercándose a su hijo.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo, Gale… ¿Qué ocurre? —El joven soldado miró fijamente a su madre sin comprender de qué demonios hablaba—. Hoy en la plaza me di cuenta de algo, algo que me ha tenido pensativa todo el día. —Gale, soltó el pomo de la puerta, mirándole algo consternado—. La forma en la que miras a Peeta no es normal, tampoco como por él eres capaz de disparar un arma y hacerles callar a todos. —El chico miró sin tan siquiera parpadear a su madre, mientras ella proseguía—. Te mueves a su alrededor, es como si orbitaras el espacio donde Peeta se mueve. —Gale bufó por la nariz.

—Por favor, mamá, ¿te estás escuchando?... —Hazelle suspiró, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente—. No sé qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza…

—Si me dices que está pasando por la tuya, a lo mejor yo pueda explicarte lo que pasa por la mía. —A lo que Gale respondió, pretendiendo culminar aquella conversación, sintiendo que la careta que intentaba mantener, estaba a punto de caerse.

—Por mi cabeza no pasa nada, mamá, no sé de qué hablas y tampoco quiero averiguarlo… buenas noches… —Y abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su alcoba, se introdujo dentro de ella, cerrándola con seguro, paseándose de un lado a otro.

No supo por qué, pero un enorme miedo se apodero de él, demostrándose a sí mismo que no estaba listo para decirle la verdad a su madre, ni a nadie de su familia, sintiéndose completamente indefenso e impotente ante aquel atenazador sentimiento de culpa.

—No, no te pudiste haber dado cuenta de todo… —Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, ya que imagina que si su madre lo había notado, a lo mejor, los demás también lo habían hecho—. No estoy preparado para esto. —Se arrojó sobre la cama, golpeando una y otra vez el colchón, sintiendo una fuerte frustración y sobre todo rabia… rabia de no ser tan valiente como creyó que sería ante una situación como esa.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a drenar no solo su ira contenida, también el dolor de sentir que en cierto modo seguía siendo el mismo miedoso de siempre, el que sentía deseos de huir y refugiarse en el distrito dos bajo un cargo que no se merecía, ya que si no podía encarar a los demás y defender el amor que le profesaba a Peeta, era sin duda un completo cobarde.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, soñando con lo ocurrido en la plaza, mientras que Peeta, aunque no soñaba con aquel momento, le recordaba en sus vagas elucubraciones, sin dejar de mirar el techo de su recamara, pensando que a lo mejor, la gobernación era un paso importante en toda aquella nueva historia en su vida, donde al parecer, dos sinsajos parecían querer volar alto y cantar al mismo tiempo, la misma tonada.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo**

 **_ 11 _**

El domingo había llegado al fin, los ánimos de ambos jóvenes se encontraba por los suelos, ya que tanto Gale como Peeta, percibieron que el tiempo había trascurrido demasiado rápido, y que los días que no estaban juntos, pasaban extremadamente lentos.

Se encontraban en la plaza central del distrito, donde un aerodeslizador había venido por el capitán Hawthorne, el cual le pidió a Peeta que le acompañara hasta la plaza para poder despedirse como él deseaba, pero la verdad era otra, Gale había estado evasivo hasta el último día en el distrito, intentando no darle de que hablar a su madre.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —Preguntó al fin Peeta, sin querer formular aquella pregunta.

—No lo sé… —Por supuesto Gale tampoco deseaba responderla, ya que era cierto que no sabía cuándo volvería después de aquel último permiso.

—Voy a extrañarte… —Gale sonrió ante las dulces y muy sinceras palabras de su amigo y amante, mientras caminaban al aerodeslizador, donde varios oficiales, entre ellos Johanna, le esperaban.

—Y yo… Peeta… —Le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, comprobando que el chico le contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa—. No me mires así o me harás raptarte. —Peeta rió, acercándose a la nave, después de saludar a varios peatones, deteniéndose justo enfrente de Johanna, la cual dejó su rígida postura de oficial para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hola, mi delicioso malvavisco relleno. —Gale negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante aquella forma tan _"suya"_ de saludar a Peeta.

—Hola, Joha… —El joven Mellark correspondió a aquel fuerte abrazo, al igual que el sonoro y efusivo beso que la chica le entregaba—. Me alegro el volver a verte. —La joven oficial y el sonriente capitán intercambiaron miradas, donde Gale pudo ver la socarrona sonrisa de Johanna, mientras ella contemplaba el ruborizado rostro de su superior, ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría entre ambos hombres.

—Dime algo… —Johanna se apartó de él, manteniendo las manos sobre sus hombros—. ¿Cómo te trata mi capitán? —Gale tornó el rostro serio, tratando de restarle importancia a aquella pregunta, ya que Peeta lo primero que hizo fue verlo a él a la cara antes de responder.

—Bien… es mi mejor amigo… —Johanna abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente, en un gesto de asombro, por demás fingido.

—Woow… y algo más, supongo… ¿o no? —Tanto Gale como Peeta clavaron sus estupefactos ojos en la chica—. Digo, se llevan tan bien, que parecen casi hermanos del alma. —Johanna Intentó cubrir sus impertinentes palabras, y aunque Gale le había comentado a Peeta el que la oficial Mason sabía, el joven Mellark se rehusaba a creerlo.

—Bueno… —interrumpió Gale, aquella amena y peligrosa conversación—. Será mejor irnos. —Peeta no pudo ocultar su tristeza ante aquello, observando cómo Gale, subía la rampa de abordaje, haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

—Con permiso —le notificó Peeta a Johanna, la cual asintió apartándose para que el joven Mellark subiera a la nave—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a Gale, quien se colocó al final de la cabina de carga, susurrándole a Peeta.

—Lamento haber estado estos últimos días tan apartado de ti. —Peeta alegó que no tenía importancia y que él entendía a la perfección que no podían estar las veinticuatro horas juntos—. Sí, lo sé… —Bajó el rostro, pensándose el modo de notificarle lo de su madre, sin asustarle—. Mi madre me preguntó por qué yo pasaba tanto tiempo a tu lado. —El rostro de Peeta pasó del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste? —Gale bajó nuevamente el rostro, contemplando sus botas.

—Nada… le dije que eran cosas suyas… que tú y yo solo nos llevábamos bien y que ahora teníamos muchas cosas en común. —Por supuesto aquello era mentira, la realidad era que después de aquella conversación con Hazelle, Gale había intentando no estar mucho con Peeta, para que la mujer no retomara nuevamente aquella incómoda conversación—. Creo que es mejor que no vuelva hasta que acabe el año. —El rostro de Peeta pasó de la incertidumbre al desasosiego tan rápido, que no pudo disimularlo.

—Comprendo. —Gale no quería verle así, deseaba abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía, limitándose a palmearle el hombro, pidiéndole que le regalara una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Por supuesto el chico no se hizo de rogar, ya que la forma en la que Gale había hecho aquella petición, le había causado gracia, pues el joven soldado le había hablado tan tierno, que parecía que le estuviese hablando a un bebé pequeño.

—Así está mejor —comentó Gale.

—¿Señor?... —La voz de uno de sus hombres le hizo girar rápidamente sobre sus pies—. Estamos listos para irnos. —Gale asintió, pidiéndole que calentaran los motores, mientras que los demás soldados entraron a la nave, siendo Johanna la última en subir, esperando en la puerta que dividía el interior de la nave con la plataforma de carga.

—Hasta pronto… Peeta. —Gale le abrazó, y aunque Peeta se tensó ante aquel efusivo abrazo delante de la oficial, dejó que sus emociones pudieran más que su razón, correspondiendo aquel gesto de cariño, susurrándole al oído.

—Te amo. —Gale se estremeció y aferró aún más al muchacho, quien observó como Johanna les miraba, con una pícara sonrisa—. Hasta pronto. —Se apartó de él, deseando más de aquel contacto, pero la presencia de la joven oficial se lo impedía.

—Ídem… —Fue la respuesta de Gale, sonriéndole amablemente a Peeta—. Nos vemos… Peeta. —Se alejó de él, observando a Johanna, la cual se apartó de la compuerta, permitiéndole el acceso al interior de la nave, acercándose al chico para despedirse, mientras el capitán se introdujo rápidamente en la cabina de mando, notificándole al piloto que muy pronto se irían, apenas Johanna tomara su puesto de copiloto.

—Adiós, cariño… —Peeta le abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella le entregaba un sincero abrazo, observando las correas de seguridad de carga, las cuales guindaban detrás de él, maquinándose una de sus sucias jugarretas, aunque aquello le costara una detención por parte de su capitán—. ¡Oh, mi Dios! —exclamó ella en un tono de voz alterado, logrando que Peeta le soltara algo consternado, justo cuando el motor y las turbinas se encendieron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ella señaló las correas que se mecían de un lado a otro, acercándose a ellas, aferrándolas con fuerzas y halándoles como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ayúdame, Peeta… si la nave arranca y estas correas no están en su puesto, la nave no soportará la velocidad y podríamos tener un accidente. —Peeta, como buen incrédulo, tomó ambas correas, enrollándoselas en las manos, halando con fuerza mientras le exigía a Johanna.

—Ve a notificarle a Gale, yo sostengo esto. —Ella asintió, introduciéndose rápidamente en el interior de la nave, cerrando la puerta, tomando asiento en su puesto de copiloto, intentando no sonreír ante su sucia jugada en contra de la inocencia del joven Mellark, quien siguió aferrando con fuerzas ambas correas de ajuste, aquellas que por supuesto solo servían para sostener la carga, la cual en esta ocasión, no llevaban.

—Podemos despegar —notificó Johanna, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, pulsando el botón que cerraba la rampa de descenso—. Estamos listos, rampa cerrada. —El piloto asintió pulsando el comando digital, para colocar las turbinas en posición para el asenso—. _"Agárrate fuerte, bizcochito"_ —pensó la oficial Mason mientras sonreía, atenta a cada una de las lecturas de su tablero de control.

—Fije curso, señor —exigió el piloto a su capitán.

—Rumbo al Capitolio, soldado —notificó Gale, sin poder dejar de pensar en Peeta, pero lo que él no sabía, era que el pobre muchacho gritaba desde el interior de la cabina de carga, sin soltar las correas, temiendo que ocurriera, lo que Johanna le había notificado, intentando correr a las afueras de la nave, antes de que cerraran la rampa, pero fue completamente inútil, retomando su postura al final de la cabina, sosteniendo los amarres.

Peeta siguió gritando, pero era en vano, el ruido del motor y las turbinas acallaron sus ruegos, sin que ninguno de los tripulantes se percatara de ello, salvo la oficial Mason, quien intentó por todos los medios de permanecer inmutable ante su sucia y peligrosa jugada en contra de Katniss, alejando a Peeta de ella.

* * *

El aerodeslizador había arribado al Capitolio dos horas después del despegue en la plaza del distrito doce, sin ningún inconveniente salvo uno, el cual Gale no tenía aún, ni la más remota idea.

—Turbinas en posición —le notificó el piloto a su copiloto, la oficial Mason—. Apagando motores. —Johanna asintió, haciendo su trabajo de controlar la presión, el combustible y la energía que generaba todo un vuelo de dos horas, para hacerse cargo de lo que necesitaría la nave para volver a distrito dos, mañana al mediodía, como les había notificado Gale a su tripulación.

—Rampa abierta —notificó Johanna.

—Desciendan —ordenó Gale, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, incorporándose de su puesto, Johanna hizo lo mismo que él, dándole una rápida mirada, al percatarse de que era su capitán, el primero en acceder a la compuerta que daba al compartimiento de carga, abriéndola rápidamente, deteniéndose bruscamente al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Peeta, el cual parecía haber sido revolcado por una jauría de perros salvajes, donde su revuelta cabellera rubia y el sudor en su rostro, eran indicativo de que había pasado las peores horas de su vida—. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

Gale sostuvo a Peeta por los hombros, corroborando lo alterado que el chico se encontraba, temblando descontroladamente con el rostro desconcertado y tan enajenado, que Gale tuvo miedo de que el muto dentro de él apareciera delante de sus hombres, mirando a Johanna y luego a Peeta, quien observó fijamente a Gale, moviendo lentamente sus coléricos ojos del rostro de su amigo al de la joven oficial, la cual apretó con fuerza sus labios, dándole miradas furtivas a los demás oficiales.

—Pregúntaselo a ella. —Peeta señaló a Johanna, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada, al contemplar las desaliñadas fachas del pobre muchacho, a quien le temblaba el dedo con el que le acusaba.

Por supuesto la reacción de Gale no se hizo esperar, girando su malhumorado y al mismo tiempo incrédulo rostro hacia la oficial Mason, fulminándola con una escrutadora y por demás irritada mirada cargada de reproches, mientras cada uno de los soldados les contemplaron sin comprender lo que estaba ocurrido.

—¿Qué hiciste, Johanna? —La aludida, miró a cada uno de los presentes, enfocando sus grandes y expresivos ojos sobre Gale y luego en Peeta, quien le contemplaba con ganas de estrangularla.

—¡Uupsh! —Fue su infantil y simple respuesta, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano—. Cierto que iba a notificarle a Gale lo de las correas. —Siguió manteniendo su puesta en escena.

—¿Qué correas?... —Gale pretendió acercarse a ella, pero Peeta señaló hacia los amarres de carga, notificándole al joven soldado.

—Johanna me dijo que si no se sostenían esas correas, la nave podría sufrir una especie de desmantelamiento y tendrían un accidente. —Johanna apretó aún más fuerte sus labios para no reír, mientras Gale se asomó por la compuerta, contemplando las correas de ajuste de carga pesada, cerrando sus ojos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, apretándose con fuerza los parpados con su dedo medio y pulgar de un modo cansado.

Por supuesto las risas de los oficiales no se hicieron esperar, lo que hizo enfadar tanto a Peeta como a Gale, donde el uno simplemente miró al suelo con ambos puños apretados, mientras que el otro levantó la mirada, mandándoles a callar.

—Fuera… fuera todos… —Tomó a Peeta por el brazo, apartándole de la compuerta, dejando que cada uno de los sonrientes soldados salieran, negando con la cabeza, ante la sucia jugarreta de Johanna y la incredulidad del chico del pan—. Tú no… —le notificó Gale a Johanna al ver como la chica pretendió salir de la nave, interponiéndose entre ella y la salida, cerrando la compuerta—. Quiero que me digas… ¿Qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza para hacer semejante locura? —La joven ex–tributo del distrito siete intentó permanecer sería, pero el ver lo despeinado que se encontraba Peeta y lo molesto que estaba Gale, más que asustarle, le hizo sonreír sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o remordimiento.

—Mmm… yo solo quise hacerles un favor. —Peeta dejó caer su tembloroso y cansado cuerpo sobre uno de los asientos de la nave, intentando controlar el perturbado estado en el que se encontraba—. Los vi tan tristes, que pensé que sería buena idea alargar su tiempo juntos, es todo. —Peeta pasó de _rojo colérico_ a _carmesí vergüenza_ , bajando su rostro, sin poder creer que Gale había dicho la verdad, sobre lo bien informada que se encontraba Johanna, ante todo aquel asunto de su oculta relación.

—Pudiste haberlo matarlo, Johanna… ¿No pensaste en ello? —La chica asintió.

—Claro que sí… constantemente estaba pendiente del oxígeno y la temperatura en el compartimiento de carga, no pensé que se pasaría las dos horas sosteniendo las correas.

—Y no lo hice… —respondió Peeta al fin, logrando que ambos enfocaran sus ojos en el pobre muchacho—. No soy tan estúpido como crees.

—No quise decir eso, Peeta de mi corazón. —La joven soldado se acercó a él, intentando acomodarle el desaliñado cabello, el cual estaba de puntas—. Solo eres un poquitín… Mmm… ¿Ingenuo? —El joven Mellark se sacudió las manos de la chica de mala gana, levantándose de la silla donde se había sentado, apartándose de ella.

—Basta, Johanna… esta vez te pasaste de la raya. —La chica rodó los ojos al escuchar los grito de Gale—. Apenas lleguemos al distrito dos, tú misma te vas a imponer veinticuatro horas de castigo en una celda, por no acatar mis órdenes e involucrarte en cosas que no te incumben.

—Pero, Gale…

—Capitán Hawthorne para ti… oficial. —Johanna tornó el rostro serio, siendo Peeta quien hablara.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Gale. —El joven soldado negó con la cabeza.

—No, Peeta, ella no puede pasar por sobre mis órdenes. —A lo que Johanna respondió en un tono de voz altanero.

—No se preocupe, capitán Hawthorne. —Dijo aquello último en un tono irónico—. Prometo no meterme más en sus "asuntos". —Peeta se sintió un tanto avergonzado y culpable ante todo aquel predicamento.

—Ya basta, Gale —le exigió el joven Mellark, acercándose a él—. Lo hecho, hecho está, ahora el problema es qué demonios voy a decir... ¿Cómo voy a volver al distrito doce? —A lo que Johanna respondió.

—Pues no tienes por qué volver tan solo porque la descerebrada no se pueda ni hacer un mugroso emparedado. —Peeta miró a Gale, el cual elucubró sobre todo aquello—. Que se las apañe sola, sino que la maniquí le ayude. —Johanna por supuesto se refería a Effie.

—Johanna tiene razón. —Tanto la chica como Peeta miraron por demás incrédulos a Gale, al darle la razón—. Ya estás aquí, en el Capitolio, así que me parece la mejor oportunidad para que te apersones en la casa de gobierno. —Johanna siguió mirándole tan incrédula como Peeta.

—No creo que deba quedarme, Gale… Katniss…

—Katniss sobrevivió a la hambruna, a dos cosechas, a los mutos del Capitolio y a Snow, así que bien puede sobrevivir sin ti un par de días. —Peeta bajó el rostro—. Llamaremos a mi madre desde tu holográfono. —Señaló a Johanna—. Al mío, el cual está en mi recamara y le notificaremos de lo ocurrido, y por supuesto serás tú, quien se eche la culpa de todo esto. —La joven oficial asintió.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en eso… por mí me puedes poner frente a la Catniput… —Miró a Peeta, intentando contener las ganas de llamar a la joven Sinsajo por todos los agravios conocidos por su malévola y odiosa mente—... a la descerebrada esa, que quiero cantarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara.

—Bien… —Cortó Gale las palabras de Johanna, para que esta no hablara más de la cuenta—. Por ahora quiero que te duches y te cambies —le notificó a Peeta, tomándole por los hombros, incitándole a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos de la nave, señalando al interior—. Al final de este pasillo, encontrarás dos puertas, entra a la de la izquierda, allí hay una ducha. —Peeta asintió—. Sales de allí y enfrente encontrarás mi camarote. —El joven Mellark asintió nuevamente, esperando a que Gale terminara con todas las acotaciones, justo cuando Johanna se disponía a marcharse—. No te he dado permiso para irte —le notificó a la oficial, quien se detuvo frente a la compuerta, mientras Gale empujaba a Peeta, para que fuese a asearse y a cambiarse.

Esperó el tiempo que le tomó a Peeta cruzar todo el estrecho pasillo, introduciéndose en la cabina donde se encontraba una pequeña ducha, perdiéndose de vista, lo que hizo que Gale se apartara de aquel lugar, acercándose a la joven, mirándole fijamente.

—Si vas a descargar nuevamente toda tu rabia en mi contra, ¡adelante!… pero no me arrepiento de… —Johanna se quedó muda, al ver como Gale se acercó a ella, abrazándole tan fuerte, que terminó despegando sus pies del suelo, susurrándole al oído.

—Gracias… —Johanna correspondió a aquel abrazo, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era levantar bruscamente la pierna y clavarle la rodilla entre las pelotas—. Lo siento, no quise gritarte de ese modo. —A la joven oficial no le dolieron los gritos, sino las duras palabras que le había dicho delante de Peeta—. Debes entenderme, Johanna… No puedo expresar lo feliz que me has hecho con esto. —Gale se apartó de ella, mirándole a los ojos—. Aunque así ha sido. —Le sonrió—. Y no tengo palabras para expresarte lo que sentí al verlo aparecer detrás de la compuerta.

La chica bufó por la nariz, golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro, observando la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Gale, corroborando la felicidad y la dicha que embargaba al joven soldado.

—Ni que lo digas… —Gale sonrió al ver que Johanna no pretendía vengarse de él, algo realmente extraño en ella—. Solo una pequeña sugerencia. —El capitán Hawthorne asintió, con una amplia sonrisa, observando como la chica se le acercaba, colocando su rostro muy cerca al de Gale, aferrando al soldado por la nuca—. Cuando se te dé por hacerte el troglodita conmigo, recuerda lo que esto se siente. —Alzó rápidamente la pierna, clavando la rodilla en los testículos de Gale, quien abrió la boca sin poder emitir sonido alguno, pero su pálido rostro mostró lo mucho que aquello había dolido, sintiendo como el intenso dolor se expandió por toda aquella zona de su cuerpo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretándose con fuerza sus partes nobles, intentando controlar el dolor que cada vez se hizo más intenso, y el cual no le dejaba ni respirar.

—Con su permiso… Capitán… —Le hizo el respectivo saludo militar, retirándose a las afueras de la nave, dejando a su superior sudando en el suelo y maldiciéndola internamente ante su vengativa forma de ser.

* * *

Peeta se duchó y se cambio sin tan siquiera enterarse de lo ocurrido entre Johanna y Gale, quien había logrado incorporase y salir de la nave, intentando tomar aire fresco, dando un lento paseo por la zona, tratando de que aquel punzante dolor se fuera poco a poco con el ejercicio.

—¿Capitán Hawthorne? —La voz de Peeta en un tono de voz fuerte le sobresaltó, girándose rápidamente, contemplando al sonriente joven, quien le hizo la venia o lo que se conocía como saludo miliar, mientras Gale le contemplaba de arriba hacia abajo, recordando al antiguo, perturbado e inseguro soldado Mellark, a quien la difunta Alma Coin, había enviado al Capitolio, con intenciones de que el chico asesinara al Sinsajo, o eso fue lo que pensó Boggs en ese entonces.

—¡Vaya!... —Gale sonrió contemplando nuevamente el atuendo de Peeta, quien en vez de decidirse por la ropa de civil, tomó uno de los uniformes militares del alegre capitán—. Descanse, soldado —exigió Gale al ver como Peeta se había quedado con la mano sobre su frente, en posición de respeto a su superior—. No pensé volver a verte nuevamente vestido de uniforme.

—Ni yo… —respondió Peeta, dejando su rígida postura frente a Gale—. Pensé que era lo más correcto para ver a la presidenta Paylor. —El capitán Hawthorne asintió, palmeándole el hombro al muchacho.

—Pues tú tuviste todo el entrenamiento militar, aunque no como lo he tenido yo. —Peeta sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Pero ya veremos qué podemos hacer contigo… cadete. —Peeta rió, negando con la cabeza, al ver como su amigo y amante estaba disfrutando el tenerle junto a él, y al servicio de las tropas militares del nuevo gobierno.

—Por los momentos me gustaría que nos comunicáramos con el distrito doce —notificó Peeta, logrando que Gale comenzara a movilizarse por el amplio cuartel militar, exigiéndole a uno de sus subalternos que buscara a la oficial Mason lo más pronto posible.

El cabo asintió, y en un par de minutos, Johanna apareció con su holográfono en las manos, encendiéndole antes de llegar a donde los muchachos se encontraban, ya que seguía algo molesta con Gale y no quería darle oportunidad para que el capitán se desquitara con ella ante lo que la vengativa chica le había hecho.

—Capitán Gale Hawthorne… —Habló Johanna muy cerca del holográfono, el cual comenzó a emitir el típico sonido de estar realizando la comunicación con el otro artefacto, donde tanto Gale como Peeta, rogaban porque la madre del muchacho le escuchara.

Después de varios intentos, el aparato logró proyectar el consternado rostro de Hazelle, quien no sabía si pulsar un botón para hablar o simplemente hacerlo, siendo Gale quien hablara.

—Hola, mamá. —La mujer se sobresaltó un poco, acercándose aún más al extraño artefacto.

—Gale, querido… ¿Por qué no me llamaste por el teléfono?... sabes que estas cosas tecnológicas son demasiado para mí. —Tanto Gale como Peeta, sonrieron, mientras Johanna rodó los ojos de mala gana.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero necesitaba que esta llamada fuera vía holográfono. —Acercó a Peeta al aparato audiovisual—. Necesito que le notifiques a Katniss que Peeta está con nosotros en el Capitolio. —El joven Mellark le sonrió algo apenado, saludándole mientras sacudía su mano frente al artefacto.

—¿Pero por qué te has llevado al chico al Capitolio sin consultárselo antes, Gale? —Peeta miró al aludido, quien observó rápidamente a Johanna, la cual le notificó a la molesta mujer que había sido ella la de la jugarreta, explicándole con lujo de detalles lo que había hecho, omitiéndole por supuesto, que lo había hecho por Gale y su tristeza, explicándole que lo único que deseaba era incomodar a Katniss—. Dios mío, niña… esos no son juegos. —Johanna deseaba responderle con una de sus histriónicas respuestas, pero se contuvo al ser ella, la madre de su superior y del hombre que ella tanto quería.

—Bueno, Hazelle… —interrumpió Peeta, mirando a Johanna y luego a Gale, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos sobre el holograma de la mujer—. Aprovecharemos para hablar con la presidenta, así que por favor notifícale tanto a Katniss como a Haymitch sobre esto… ¿Vale? —Hazelle asintió—. Prometo llamarla en lo que pueda.

—Está bien, querido —respondió la dulce mujer—. Cuídalo, Gale… Peeta es ahora tu responsabilidad. —Gale no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente asintió bajando la mirada, mientras Peeta no pudo evitar ruborizarse, siendo Johanna quien hablara.

—No se preocupe, señora Hawthorne… eso no lo tiene ni que decir. —Tanto Gale como Peeta clavaron sus ojos en ella, siendo el molesto capitán quien cortara rápidamente la comunicación.

—Cambio y fuera. —La comunicación se cortó y el aparato se apagó rápidamente—. ¿Por qué eres tan impertinente? —le reprochó Gale a la sonriente oficial.

—Tú me das tela para cortar, Gale querido. —El aludido clavó sus coléricos ojos en ella.

—¿Quieres la detención? —preguntó Gale acercándose retadoramente a Johanna.

—¿Y tú quieres otro rodillazo en las gónadas? —Ambos se retaron con la mirada, siendo Peeta quien se interpusiera entre los dos.

—Basta… si ustedes dos van a seguir como perros y gatos, yo tomaré el primer tren de regreso a mi distrito. —Gale dejó de mirar a Johanna, quien a su vez rodó los ojos, enfocándolos en el joven Mellark, preguntándole descaradamente.

—¿Y bien? —Peeta le miró esperando su acotación—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?... ¿Vamos a la casa de gobierno?... ¿Vamos a comer o fornicamos los tres en un trío lujurioso y desenfrenado? —Gale puso los ojos en blanco, tapándose la cara, mientras Peeta dejó escapar una carcajada, cubriéndose de igual modo su avergonzado rostro.

—No puedo con ella. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Gale, caminando hacia uno de los vehículos blindados, siendo Peeta quien le siguiera, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué dije?... —preguntó ella en un tono de voz lastimero, aunque por supuesto ambos sabían que ella fingía—. Bueno… podemos hacer las tres cosas, vamos a ver a Paylor, almorzamos y luego fornicamos… ¿les parece? —Peeta volvió a dejar escapar una risotada, intentando cubrirla con la mano.

Gale no respondió, el hacerlo era darle plumaje de charlajos a quien poseía alas de Sinsajo, entregándole más material con que molestarles a ambos, subiendo al enorme vehículo, un camión militar CCKW-3000, exigiéndole a Peeta que subiera de copiloto.

—Ok, ok… los dejaré fornicar a ustedes dos solo pero quiero que me dejen ver… ¿está claro? —Peeta intentó permanecer serio, al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Gale, quien encendió el vehículo, justo cuando Johanna gritó subiendo al camión por la parte de atrás—. Carson, Stewart, Godric… al camión… vamos a la casa de gobierno. —El enorme auto se puso en marcha, mientras los llamados a servicio, corrieron tras el vehículo, introduciéndose de igual modo por la parte trasera, donde ya Johanna les esperaba, con una de sus irónicas y por demás socarronas sonrisas.

* * *

El escuadrón arribó a la casa de gobierno, aquella que había sido la enorme mansión de Snow, y donde ahora la presidenta Paylor comandaba todo Panem, en una casa completamente reformada, donde los lujos ya no existían, aunque no pasaba desapercibido la enorme e imponente estructura y mucho menos, el acabado de la construcción, lo cual a pesar de todo, seguía siendo vistoso y elegante.

Pasaron todo el sistema de seguridad, donde fueron revisados y previamente escaneados uno a uno por los agentes de la paz que resguardaban todo el perímetro que daba acceso al lugar, notificándole a la presidenta quienes exigían verla.

Todos los soldados comenzaron a bajar del camión, el cual se estacionó frente a la enorme casona, siendo Gale y Peeta los últimos en descender, contemplando el lugar, donde el capitán pudo darse cuenta del pensativo y serio rostro del joven Mellark, quien había estado varias veces en aquel lugar, donde le obligaron a exigirle a Katniss que dejara toda aquella guerra a un lado.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Gale lo trajo de vuelta ante sus perturbadoras elucubraciones, dejando de mirar hacia la casa, asintiéndole al muchacho—. No hay nada que temer, Peeta… él ya no está allí.

—Lo sé… —respondió Peeta, intentado sonreírle—. No pasa nada… —Comenzó a subir las escaleras, justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió, dejándolos a todos, incluyendo a Peeta, inmóviles en su puesto al ver quien salía a recibirles.

—Hola, chicos… —Plutarch miró a todos lados, haciéndole un ademán con la mano a los recién llegados para que terminaran de subir las escaleras—. Apresúrense… entren… —Peeta comenzó a ascender, siendo Gale quien lo detuviera, ya que como siempre, comenzó a sentir cierta desconfianza hacia él.

—Un momento. —Peeta se sobresaltó al sentir como Gale le aferró fuertemente del brazo, preguntándole al caballero—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Plutarch sonrió con ironía.

—Trabajo para la presidenta, Gale… tú eso lo sabes bien. —Gale asintió, sin dejar de aferrar a Peeta por el brazo izquierdo, ya que Plutarch había tomado al joven panadero por el derecho, tratando de que chico entrara a la casa.

—Eso ya lo sé… pero tenía entendido que estabas en el distrito trece, cubriendo varios asuntos de estado. —Plutarch asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero Haymitch se comunicó conmigo y me pidió que estuviera aquí antes de que ustedes llegaran. —Johanna subió las escaleras, exigiéndoles a los demás soldados que revisaran todo el perímetro, mientras Peeta intentó soltarse del agarre de Gale, subiendo lo que le quedaba de las escaleras, junto a Plutarch—. Tranquilo, capitán… —soltó el sonriente hombre en un tono irónico—. Estoy de su lado, como siempre.

—Está bien, Gale. —Peeta sintió como el joven soldado volvió a aferrarle del brazo, soltándole ante la notificación del muchacho, de que no había nada malo—. Todo está bien.

Entraron después de los soldados, quienes revisaron todo el lugar, donde tanto Gale como Peeta observaron el sonriente rostro de Cressida, la joven directora del equipo de televisión que grababa los propos de la rebelión y el de Pollux, el Avox camarógrafo.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó Gale, observando como una joven delgada y con cabellos rojos, salió de una de las habitaciones, arrojándose encima a Peeta, llenándole de maquillaje, siendo Plutarch quien respondiera.

—Es el equipo de apoyo. —Peeta intentó apartarse de la maquilladora, pero esta parecía estar programada para ejecutar su trabajo a pesar de la reticencia del muchacho—. Los gobernantes suelen decir que _"sí"_ a todo lo que prometen, pero suelen tener muy mala memoria y terminan olvidándose de lo pautado. —La chica terminó con Peeta, el cual intentó limpiarse el rostro de todo aquel polvo que le habían arrojado encima, acercándose esta vez a Gale.

—Pero los medios de comunicación estamos siempre allí para mostrarle todo a un país donde cientos de personas y millones de testigos no les dejarán olvidar sus promesas… Hola, Gale —saludó Cressida, acercándose al joven soldado, el cual ya había empujado de mala gana a la maquilladora, intentando apartarla de él—. Déjalo, Tania… ve a maquillar a Johanna. —Señaló a la sonriente oficial, la cual estuvo más que dispuesta a ser maquillada.

—Hola… —saludó Gale de mala gana, aunque su rabia no era con la chica, ambos habían interactuado muchas veces, durante y después de la guerra entre el Capitolio y los distritos, donde Cressida había cubierto las noticias en las que Gale se encontraba involucrado y en otras, el escuadrón del capitán Hawthorne había prestando su ayuda para mantener al grupo periodístico resguardado.

—Ya deja el mal humor, Gale —le exigió Plutarch, después de apartarse de Johanna, a la que había saludado muy cordialmente, dejando que la maquiladora hiciera su trabajo—. Estamos aquí para apoyar la candidatura de Peeta e intentar que la presidenta no se salga por la tangente. —Todos comenzaron a movilizarse, al escuchar la voz de uno de los guardias, notificarles a todos los presentes que la presidenta Paylor los esperaría en el salón principal.

—Ya sabes, Peeta… —le notificó Cressida al joven Mellark, quien caminó rápidamente a su lado, siendo escoltado por Gale del otro lado y Johanna en su retaguardia, seguida por los demás oficiales—. No titubees ante nada. —El chico asintió, percatándose de cómo Pollux le saludaba, correspondiendo su saludo—. Tampoco le demuestres miedo.

—No le tengo miedo. —Plutarch, sonrió por demás satisfecho ante aquella respuesta.

—Excelente, esa es la actitud —agregó el hombre, deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta del salón principal, donde cada uno de los presentes se detuvo tras él, esperando que la abriera.

Tocó dos veces con fuerza, y antes de que dieran el permiso para entrar, Plutarch abrió la puerta, colocando aquella típica sonrisa melosa y aristocrática que siempre ponía cuando se encontraba frente a un gran mandatario, tal y como lo hacía delante del ya fallecido presidente Snow.

—Presidenta Paylor. —La mujer se giró rápidamente, al escuchar la voz de su mano derecha, entrar en el amplio salón—. No sabe cuánto me alegra verla nuevamente. —Se acercó a ella, dándole dos sonoros besos en la mejilla, lo cual ella correspondió del mismo modo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Plutarch? —preguntó ella bastante asombrada, ya que la mujer lo había enviado a cubrir un pequeño percance en el distrito trece, donde varios grupos de insubordinados no estaban de acuerdo con el nuevo gobierno de Paylor.

—Todo está resuelto, mi señora. —Plutarch se apartó de ella, señalando a Peeta—. Y a mi regreso miren con lo que me he topado en la entrada. —Tanto Peeta como Gale no pudieron creer que aquel hombre tuviese la facilidad de actuar de aquel modo delante de la presidenta—. Peeta Mellark, el amado ex tributo del distrito doce y candidato para la gobernación de su distrito. —El chico no dijo nada, mirando a la seria e imperturbable mujer, la cual le dio una rápida mirada, enfocando sus ojos en Gale.

—Presidenta Paylor. —El joven soldado se acercó a ella, saludándole muy cordialmente.

—Capitán Hawthorne… no pensé que lo tendría de vuelta tan pronto y con… —Miró a Peeta—…El joven Mellark. —La presidenta no se había percatado de la presencia de la prensa hasta que Cressida le notificó a su camarógrafo que comenzara a grabar—. ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí? —preguntó Paylor en un tono de voz alterado.

—¡Oh!... Lo lamento, ha sido un error mío —comentó descuidadamente Plutarch—. La joven Cressida me estaba entrevistando, y al ver llegar a Peeta con su comitiva, me olvidé por completo de la periodista. —Peeta intentó no reír ante las mentiras del jefe de gabinete, quien parecía no sentir el más mínimo remordimiento de mentir tan descaradamente y sobre todo tan creíblemente—. Igual no importa que estén aquí… ¿Cierto? —preguntó Plutarch, gesticulando las manos—. Su gobierno no tiene nada que ocultar… ¿no es así, presidenta?

Todos los ojos en aquel salón, incluso el de la cámara, estaban puestos sobre el rostro de la estupefacta mujer, la cual parecía haber quedado en shock, ante aquella inesperada pregunta.

—No… por supuesto que no. —Paylor se sentó, intentando permanecer inmutable, aunque se notaba lo mucho que le había incomodado aquella pregunta—. Así que sean todos bienvenidos y sobre todo usted, Joven Mellark, quien está nuevamente en el Capitolio. —Peeta asintió, acercándose a la presidenta, extendiendo su mano hacia ella para saludarla.

—Para mí es un gusto volver a verla en persona. —Peeta recordó cuando aquella mujer había sido tan solo una soldado más al servicio de Coin y de la rebelión—. No le quitaré mucho tiempo. —Tanto Gale como cada uno de los presentes, estuvieron atentos a las palabras de Peeta, el cual tomó asiento frente a ella, al ver como la mujer le señalaba el sofá de dos plazas detrás de él.

—Tú dirás —respondió secamente la alta mandataria.

—El distrito doce cada vez está más abandonado. —Ella le miró fijamente—. Después de la guerra llegaron varios aerodeslizadores con materiales para reconstruir el lugar, pero no hicieron mayor cosa, varias casas fueron reconstruidas entre ellas la gobernación. —Paylor asintió—. Pero la ayuda terminó allí. —A lo que la presidenta respondió, cruzando las piernas.

—Pues tengo entendido que cada quince días llegan suministros a tu distrito. —Peeta asintió.

—Sí, así es… y le agradezco enormemente esa pequeña ayuda. —La presidenta no pudo creer las hirientes palabras del muchacho, al llamar la ayuda que ella le daba a aquel distrito _"pequeña"_ —. Pero creí que esta guerra era para hacernos libres.

—Y así es —respondió ella, tajante.

—Pues no creo que un pueblo que recibe las migajas de un rico y productivo país como lo es Panem, pueda llamarse _"libre"_. —Johanna sonrió por demás orgullosa de él, mientras que Plutarch no dejó de examinar el estupefacto rostro de la presidenta, la cual a cada tanto le daba miradas furtivas a la cámara, siendo Gale quien temiera por alguna represalia de parte de la presidenta, aunque ella le había mostrado al joven soldado que era una mandataria ejemplar.

—¿A qué te refieres?... —preguntó Paylor, intentando no sobresaltarse—. ¿Piensas que les doy muy poco? —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No, presidenta, no me refiero a eso. —El chico se recostó de su asiento, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Me refiero a que en vez de solo enviar comida, podría enviar herramientas y profesionales que nos ayuden a reabrir las minas de carbón. —Gale no podía creer que Peeta fue tan inteligente y elocuente—. Queremos deshacernos de las ruinas y levantar un nuevo distrito doce así como lo están haciendo los demás distritos, pero ellos tienen con que, mientras que nuestro sistema económico es improductivo y no tenemos los recursos para echarlo a andar nuevamente.

—Pues eso es algo realmente costoso —notificó ella.

—Eso lo sé de sobra y no le estamos exigiendo que nos regale nada, es usted la que prefiere darnos comida a enviar enceres y material de apoyo. —Todos esperaban ansiosos la culminación de las exigencias del joven Mellark—. Una vez mi padre me dijo: "regálale un pez a un hombre y comerá un día, enséñale a pescar y comerá todos los días de su vida"… No queremos ser un pueblo mantenido, queremos ser un distrito productivos, presidenta. —Gale deseaba abrazarlo y decirle cuan orgulloso estaba de él y su privilegiada lengua, la cual siempre les ayudó a él y a Katniss a salir de los peores predicamentos en los juegos del hambre.

—Comprendo. —Fue la simple respuesta de Paylor, siendo Plutarch quien tomara la palabra.

—¿Y qué propones, Peeta? —Pollux dejó de grabar a la presidenta, colocándose desde otro ángulo, enfocado el rostro del joven Mellark, quien miró a Plutarch y luego a la cámara, respondiendo la pregunta, enfocando sus ojos en la presidenta.

—Le propongo que invierta en nuestro distrito. —Paylor miró a Plutarch, quien asintió a la respuesta de Peeta, incitándole a que prosiguiera—. Dénos las herramientas, los hombres, la tecnología que necesitamos para echar a andar la mina y yo le prometo saldar la deuda con carbón. —La mujer no supo qué decir, sin duda alguna Peeta era un joven emprendedor, pero a lo mejor, los demás ciudadanos no tendrían la misma predisposición que él—. Sé que hay mucha maquinaria de producción tanto en el Capitolio como en otros distritos que trabajan con carbón y están paradas por la falta de ello, lo poco que tenían de reserva se ha agotado.

—Es verdad —notificó Plutarch—. Incluso en varios distritos aún usan el carbón como fuente de combustión para cocinar. —Gale asintió, dándole la razón al jefe de gabinete—. Si obtenemos el carbón del doce podríamos negociar con ellos alimentos y así poder pagar los trabajos de los expertos en hidroeléctrica, quienes aún están intentando solventar el daño que le hicimos a la represa. —Paylor se levantó de su puesto, lo que hizo que el Avox cambiara de posición, enfocando a la presidenta.

—Me parece una extraordinaria idea, pero… —La mujer giró su cuerpo, percatándose de que la cámara volvió a estar enfocada en ella—... ¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que cumplirás tu promesa? —A lo que Peeta respondió, incorporándose de su puesto.

—Tiene mi palabra, así como todo Panem cree en la suya, presidenta. —La mujer le miró retadoramente—. Estaremos frente a millones de testigos. —Peeta señaló a la cámara, y en cuestión de segundos el lente de la misma enfocó al joven Mellark—. Sé que aún no soy el gobernador del distrito doce, y aunque al principio me rehusé a dicho cargo, ahora juro llevarlo a cabalidad. —Paylor miró a Plutarch y luego a Gale, quien se encontraba junto a sus hombres, resguardándoles a todos—. Siempre y cuando usted haga el nombramiento oficial.

—Eso debo debatirlo con mi gabinete presidencial —respondió ella, observando nuevamente a Plutarch, el cual asintió a las palabras de la presidenta.

—Perfecto… —respondió Peeta, acercándose un poco a ella—. Mientras sea solo el vocero de distrito, tendrá mi palabra, presidenta… pero cuando sea nombrado gobernador, tendrá no solo mi palabra, sino mi vida, mi puesto, mi cabeza… una que pongo a su disposición si falto a mi promesa. —Gale sintió como el alma se le fue a los pies ante aquella promesa, pensando que si el chico no cumplía, también estaba en entela de juicio, su cabeza.

 _"_ _Astuto"_ , pensó Plutarch al darse cuenta que lo que realmente pretendía Peeta era llevarla contra las cuerdas y que ella le diera el cargo creyendo que podría mantenerlo vigilado, sabiendo de antemano que el chico cumpliría y sobre todo, que el capitán Hawthorne no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera, ya que a Haymitch se le había soltado la lengua, más de la cuenta.

—¿Deseas agregar algo más a tus peticiones? —Peeta asintió.

—También vine porque quiero abogar por Katniss y su restricción de abandonar el distrito… —Paylor le interrumpió, alzando la voz.

—Katniss Everdeen tuvo una sentencia justa, mejor que la que obtuvieron otros insubordinados. —La molesta mujer miró a Plutarch, rogando porque el hombre diera por culminada aquella reunión, pero lo que ella no sabía era que el hombre estaba a favor de los recién llegados y en su contra.

—Así como la sentencia que le dictaron a Claudius y Caesar, me imagino. —La asombrada mujer no pudo creer tanto descaro de parte del muchacho, quien sintió la mano de Gale sobre su hombro, exigiéndole que se contuviera—. No digo que no se merezca estar en la cárcel —prosiguió Peeta—. Pero de allí a hacer pública sus ejecuciones me parece abominable. —Las cámaras siguieron grabando, mientras que el colérico rostro de Paylor se encontraba en un primer plano.

—¿Acaso también quieres abogar por Caesar?... —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No… supongo que no puedo hacer nada por él, la presidenta se rige por lo que su pueblo quiera e imagino que su pueblo solo quiere más sangre y venganza.

La mandataria asintió más que satisfecha, observando como Peeta miró hacia la cámara, la cual dejó de grabar a Paylor, tomando esta vez, el serio y por demás insatisfecho rostro del joven Mellark, mientras todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que el chico diría y de cómo quedaría todo ese primer encuentro, rogando porque no fuese el último.

—Pues le pido al pueblo de Panem, que pare tanta venganza, tanto odio... No les pediré que olviden, porque el dolor de cada familia, de cada hijo, hermano o padre que perdieron, es algo que no se cura jamás. —Los ojos de Peeta se humedecieron, intentando contener las ganas de llorar—. Pero derramar tanta sangre no mitigará su dolor, tampoco lavará la ofensa que les causó el gobierno de Snow, traten de seguir con sus vidas lo mejor que puedan. —Peeta bajó el rostro—. Yo perdí a toda mi familia, cualquiera diría que no tengo por quién luchar. —Levantó nuevamente el rostro, mirando hacia la cámara—. Pero se equivocan… hay todo un distrito que cree en mí, uno que también creyó en Katniss, la cual fue la mecha que encendió todo este polvorín.

Gale deseaba abrazarle, contenerle y decirle que no tenía por qué llevar acuestas toda aquella responsabilidad y aquel cargo que habían intentando imponerle, creyendo que aquello sería lo mejor tanto para él como para los ciudadanos del distrito doce, pensando que a lo mejor, lo estaban metiendo en problemas con el nuevo gobierno.

—Yo no quiero más enfrentamientos, más odio entre los distritos, eso era lo que quería Snow, nosotros queremos paz y unión entre todos. —Johanna asintió con una amplia sonrisa—. Si en sus manos está detener más derramamiento de sangre, háganlo… y por favor… no se olviden de Katniss, ella solo desea ser libre y yo quiero que mi hijo, tenga una madre que disfrute de su libertad.

—¿Katniss está embarazada? —preguntó Cressida, a lo que tanto Gale como Peeta asintieron.

—Le falta poco para dar a luz —respondió Peeta—. Así que solo pido eso y prometo que haré todo lo posible para que cada distrito hermano, tenga su dotación de carbón a cambio de insumos y de conocimiento que nos ayuden a ser un distrito productivo e independiente económicamente… Gracias. —El chico limpió sus lágrimas, girándose para ver a Gale, el cual le sonrió, apoyando todo aquello con un simple asentamiento de cabeza.

—Como lo han escuchado, estas son las exigencias del candidato a la gobernación del distrito doce, el joven y futuro padre de familia, Peeta Mellark —comenzó a hablar la joven periodista, frente a las cámaras—. Ya deseamos ver a Katniss Everdeen en su rol de madre después de haber perdido a su primer hijo con el joven ex tributo… más información en la emisión estelar de la noche… buenas tardes a todos. —Hizo el gesto de cortar y Pollux apagó la cámara, siendo Paylor quien hablara.

—Quiero revisar primero el contenido de esa grabación antes de que salga al aire, señorita. —A lo que Cressida respondió, caminando hacia la puerta para retirarse.

—Lo siento, presidenta, pero no estábamos grabando… —Paylor la miró sin comprender a qué se refería—. Estábamos transmitiendo en vivo. —La morena mujer palideció ante aquello, siendo Plutarch quien hablara, retomando su puesta en escena.

—Pero qué atrevida… ¿Cómo has podido trasmitir eso en directo? —El indignado hombre miró a Paylor, quien aún no asimilaba aquella respuesta—. No se preocupe, presidenta, yo me encargo de ellos. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, exigiéndole de mal humor a la chica que abandonara el lugar, siendo Peeta quien se acercara a la estupefacta mujer, la cual le contempló con desgano.

—Espero que cumpla su palabra, presidenta… la mía la tiene y vale tanto como la suya… —Extendió su mano hacia ella—. Buenas tardes. —Paylor la estrechó con fuerza, soltándola rápidamente, mientras contemplaba como el joven se retiraba, escoltado por el escuadrón del capitán Hawthorne, quien se despidió de ella, con el saludo militar, retirándose a toda velocidad del salón.

—Excelente, Cressida, eres la mejor. —Plutarch besó a la sonriente muchacha, la cual se limpió la mejilla, alegando que eso lo sabía de sobra y que no tenía que usar sus sucios trucos de manipulación con ella, lo cual le hizo reír, enfocándose en Peeta—. ¿Y tú?... —Aferró al chico por ambos brazos—. Tú eres… —Miró a Gale, sin soltar a Peeta—. Son… los nuevos sinsajos.

—Vete al demonio, Plutarch. —Gale aferró por las muñecas al sonriente hombre, apartando sus manos de Peeta—. No vamos a jugar tu sucio juego. —Le empujó, y tomando a Peeta del brazo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa de gobierno, exigiéndoles a sus hombres que abandonaran el lugar.

—Un juego entre dos sinsajos, macho… ¡qué título!… ¿No les parece? —Tanto Gale como Peeta se detuvieron en la puerta, mirándose mutuamente, girando al mismo tiempo el rostro para verle—. Es un buen título para una de las presentaciones en el programa número uno en el rating… _"Parejas disparejas"_. —Gale se acercó bruscamente a Plutarch, mientras Peeta corrió a interponerse entre ambos, pero el soldado había sido más rápido qué él, clavando la punta de su fusil en el cuello del sonriente hombre, el cual no tuvo la menor intención de demostrarle que estaba asustado.

—No voy a hacer parte de tu circo para divertir a las masas, Plutarch. —Peeta sostuvo a Gale de un brazo, exigiéndole que se controlara—. Atrévete a decir algo y juro que tu cabeza volará por los aires en mil pedazos. —El aludido alzó los brazos a modo de rendición, logrado que el enajenado soldado dejara de apuntarle, comenzando a caminar a las afueras de la casa de gobierno, mientras que el por demás divertido hombre, se acarició el cuello, justo donde Gale había empujado el cañón de su arma.

—Ya lo veremos, Gale… —Giró sobre sus pies, mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón principal—. Veremos qué sucederá cuando todo este triangulo amoroso salga a la luz pública. —Sonrió concentrado en sus elucubraciones—. Si todo sale tal cual me lo he planeado, y ese bebé resulta ser tuyo, serás tú mismo quien me pida estar en el programa.

Las cartas estaban echadas y el juego había comenzado, donde cada uno de los involucrados apostaban a su favor, siendo Peeta Mellark el único que no pretendía jugar sucio, arriesgándolo todo por una causa justa y por un amor… que pendía de un hilo.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo**

 **_ 12 _**

Gale maldijo internamente una y otra vez a Plutarch, conduciendo el vehículo de vuelta a la base militar del Capitolio, mientras Peeta no dejó de mirar al frente, siendo Johanna la que rompiera el silencio entre ambos, asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla que había en medio del espaldar de la cabina, la cual daba acceso a la parte de atrás del camión.

—Todos salió mejor de lo que nos esperábamos… ¿No creen? —Gale giró bruscamente el vehículo, lo que consiguió que Peeta se aferrara con fuerzas de la puerta, siendo Johanna la que terminara golpeándose la cabeza—. ¡Oye, oye!... ¿Qué te pasa? —La respuesta de Gale no se hizo esperar, a pesar de que Peeta intentó contenerle con un apretón de mano.

—Voy a matar a Haymitch. —Frenó de golpe en uno de los semáforos, tocando con insistencia el claxon como si aquello fuese un ejercicio terapéutico que le ayudara a descargar su rabia, mientras la oficial Mason había salido disparada hacia atrás, cayendo sobre uno de los subalternos.

—Vamos, Gale, cálmate… lo hecho, hecho está —alegó el joven Mellark, sin dejar de apretar la mano del iracundo soldado, el cual dejó ver en su agitada respiración, lo malhumorado que se encontraba—. Haymitch jamás hace algo sin motivo alguno, dejemos que nos explique por qué se lo dijo a Plutarch… ¿Te parece? —Johanna volvió a asomar su cabeza por la ventanilla, justo cuando Gale asentía, y el joven panadero apartó su mano de la del tembloroso soldado.

Johanna miró a uno y luego al otro, preguntando qué demonios había sucedido, justo cuando Gale echó a andar nuevamente el vehículo, siendo Peeta quien le notificara en voz baja lo que Haymitch había hecho.

—Pues me parece muy estratégico de parte de Haymitch. —Gale volvió a frenar de golpe el vehículo, fulminando con la mirada a la oficial Mason, la cual se mantuvo aferrada a la ventanilla para no caer de nuevo hacia atrás—. Pues sí, ustedes saben cómo es Plutarch. Un vigilante tenía como único objetivo en la vida mantener a las masas atrapadas y frente al televisor, superando los rating de los años pasados, por algo fue el vigilante más destacado de todos los que hubieron en los Juegos del Hambre… ¿Saben lo que ocurriría en Panem si se llegan a enterar que los dos hombres que se peleaban por la Sinsajo, mantienen ahora una relación amorosa? —A lo que Gale argumentó, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

—No le veo relevancia. —Peeta pensó por unos segundos toda la situación, siendo él quien respondiera.

—A las personas de Panem le gustan las tragedias, supongo que Plutarch lo enfocaría desde una perspectiva que los televidentes lo vieran de otro modo. —Johanna asintió.

—Así es… No estoy muy segura de lo que quiso hacer Haymitch con esto, pero ten fe en él. —Gale rodó los ojos, pensando en lo que Katniss haría si aquello saliera a la luz pública, podría contar todo lo que pasó entre ellos y usarlo en su contra con Peeta.

—No sé… pero esto sigue sin gustarme —comentó Gale en un tono de voz cortante, deteniéndose al ver un gran número de manifestantes en las afueras de lo que parecía ser un edificio resguardado por muros y un sistema de seguridad de la más avanzado.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Peeta, siendo Gale quien respondiera sin estar cien por ciento seguro de aquella respuesta.

—Creo que manifiestan por la pronta ejecución de Caesar Flickerman, ya que estamos frente a la prisión de máxima seguridad del Capitolio. —Peeta abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver la extensa masa de manifestantes que pedían a gritos la muerte del ex anfitrión de los Juegos de Hambre, bajando rápidamente del vehículo, comenzando a introducirse en aquel mar de gente ante la mirada incrédula de Gale y Johanna, quienes se vieron al mismo tiempo las caras, saliendo rápidamente del camión, donde Johanna les exigió a los soldados que iban con ellos, que bajaran a escoltar a su capitán.

—¿Peeta? —gritó Gale tomando su fusil, intentando abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre, tratando de alcanzarle—. ¡Peeta!.. Detente… —Johanna, junto a los demás soldados, comenzaron a apartar a la gente, mientras el molesto joven siguió adentrándose aún más entre la multitud, sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie.

 _"_ _A veces eres tan impulsivo"_ , pensó Gale sin detenerse, apartando bruscamente a quienes se le atravesaban, aquellos que pretendieron responderle de mala gana, pero al ver que se trataba de un soldado, se tragaban sus insultos y sus malas palabras para con el muchacho. _"Que quisiera nalguearte, pero esa forma tan tuya, simplemente me encantas"_. Sonrió al ver aquel fuego que poseía Peeta, ese que Cinna creyó que Katniss poseía, pero en realidad era el joven Mellark la chispa en todo aquel revuelo. Siempre había sido él la clave de todo y eso, hasta Snow lo sabía.

Peeta llegó hasta el final de aquel aglomeramiento de personas, subiéndose a uno de los autos blindados que resguardaban a los agentes de la paz que se encontraban apostados en la entrada de aquel recinto, apuntándole al muchacho, justo cuando Gale y sus hombres se acercaron, apuntándoles a ellos.

—Bajen sus armas, agentes… somos el escuadrón 561, brigada gubernamental de la presidenta Paylor, resguardando al candidato a la gobernación del distrito doce, el ciudadano Peeta Mellark. —Los agentes bajaron sus armas, mirándose los unos a los otros, o eso imaginó Gale, al ver como todos giraban sus cascos hacia la integridad del otro.

El gran número de manifestantes contemplaban a Peeta sobre el vehículo blindado, comenzando a gritar su nombre, sacudiendo las pancartas que demostraban su odio hacia Caesar, aplaudiendo al joven ex tributo del distrito doce.

Por supuesto la reacción de Peeta no se hizo esperar, saludó a todos con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda que el público le adoraba. Desde los Juegos del Hambre el chico se había ganado el cariño de las personas del Capitolio y también de los demás distrito ante su sincera, agradable y trasparente forma de ser.

—¡Por favor!... —Peeta comenzó a sacudir sus manos, exigiéndoles a todos—. Un momento… me gustaría… —Pero las masas volvieron a agitarse, gritando su nombre y exigiéndole al muchacho que se uniera a la causa, negando rápidamente con la cabeza—. Si me permitieran hablar un momento. —Johanna colocó su dedo índice y pulgar entre la comisura de los labios, emitiendo un silbido que dejó a cada uno de los presentes cubriéndose los oídos, consiguiendo que se callaran.

—Conquístalos, campeón —le gritó la joven Mason, alzando su mano en señal de apoyo, logrando que Gale sonriera, distendiéndose un poco ante la rabieta que llevaba consigo desde la casa de gobierno.

—Gracias, oficial —agradeció Peeta, sonriéndole amablemente—. Jamás pensé que mi arribo al Capitolio fuese tan bien recibido. —Todos alzaron sus voces, vitoreando nuevamente el nombre del muchacho—. Gracias, gracias… —Alzó la voz, intentando imponerse por sobre la muchedumbre—. Pero me siento realmente abrumado con lo que está pasando aquí frente a la prisión de máxima seguridad del Capitolio. —Todos se miraron a las caras, mientras los soldados permanecieron atentos, ya que no tenían la certeza de lo que el joven Mellark iba a decir, y mucho menos la reacción que el pueblo tendría ante sus palabras.

Peeta le dio una rápida mirada a Gale, el cual le asintió, dándole a entender que lo que él hiciera o dijera lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que él siempre podría contar con su apoyo incondicional ante cualquier circunstancia.

—Pensé que la paz que habíamos alcanzado entre los distritos y el Capitolio era para que culminaran tantas muertes sin sentido, tanto odio y rencor entre nosotros por culpa del nefasto gobierno de un hombre cruel y despiadado que nos mantuvo constantemente matándonos los unos a los otros para su deleite personal. —Todos le escucharon atentos, sin dejar de mantener sus pancartas en alza—. Pero tal parece que seguimos igual…

Gale estudió cada uno de los rostros que contemplaron a Peeta, sumidos en un mutismo que pocos solían lograr en los ciudadanos después de la libertad de expresión otorgada por el nuevo gobierno de Panem.

—Y la verdad es que me entristece que aún aniden tanto odio hacia un hombre que solo acató las órdenes de un dictador al que nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. —Johanna sonrió más que complacida, enfocada no solo en el joven Mellark sino también en el serio e imperturbable rostro de Gale, el cual siguió atento a las personas que manifestaban frente a la prisión, percatándose de un hombre que se acercó al frente, espetándole al muchacho.

—¿Cómo tienes la certeza de que eso es así? —A lo que Peeta respondió, devolviéndole la pregunta en su contra.

—¿Cómo tienen ustedes la certeza de que _"no"_ fue así?... ¿Qué derecho tienen de juzgar a un hombre tan solo por ser el anfitrión de unos juegos creados por un hombre ruin al que todos le temían?... Quiero que me den pruebas contundentes de que él es culpable. —Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, señalando al joven ex tributo, donde unos asentían y otros negaron con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Por algo está preso… —gritó una mujer en la distancia.

—Está preso porque ustedes así lo han decidido y será asesinado por el mismo clamor popular, entonces… ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo? —preguntó Peeta, alzando aún más la voz—. Estamos cometiendo los mismo errores que cometió el otro gobierno, dejarnos arrastrar por el poder. —Todos se miraron a las caras—. La presidenta le entregó el poder de decidir lo que quieren o lo que no, al pueblo… ¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó haciendo una pausa para que alguien respondiera, pero nadie se atrevió, siendo el joven panadero el que diera la respuesta que ninguno quiso dar—. Abusar del poder que nos han dado, decidiendo arbitrariamente quién muere y quién no, sin tan siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda al pobre hombre.

Varios de los manifestantes comenzaron a bajar sus pancartas, mientras que otros negaron con la cabeza, hablando entre murmullos de indignación y molestia ante las palabras del futuro gobernado del distrito doce, o eso era lo que Gale y todos los que vivían en aquel lugar deseaban.

—No les voy a exigir que perdonen y olviden todo el dolor que sienten… —Tanto los agentes de la paz como los soldados que resguardaban el perímetro se percataron del arribo de una camioneta van, la cual tenía el logo de la más prestigiosa cadena televisiva del Capitolio, donde varios reporteros salieron al trote, acercándose al joven orador—… Sé que aquí hay padres, hermanos y primos que vieron morir a sus seres amados en la arena de juego... —Muchos asintieron, apartándose del camino de los reporteros—… pero créanme que ninguna muerte les devolverá a sus seres amado.

Al joven Mellark se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, intentando aclararla con un fuerte carraspeo, tratando de no romperse delante de aquel mar de gente que le escuchaba atentamente.

—Mis padres y mis hermanos no volverán aunque todo Panem sea ejecutado, así que no crean que si asesinan a Caesar sus muertos revivirán, lo único que regresará serán los recuerdos de lo vivido, volverá el dolor y eso es algo que no se cura con sangre, sino con perdón. —Muchos se quejaron ante las palabras de Peeta, gritando que deseaban venganza, justo cuando los periodistas se colocaron enfrente del auto blindado, siendo Gale y Johanna quienes se interpusiera en su camino.

—¿Qué propone, señor candidato? —preguntó el serio periodista, sosteniendo un micrófono en su mano muy cerca del rostro—. ¿Que perdonemos y olvidemos tanta crueldad, tantas mofas de un hombre que se notaba a simple vista que era uno más de los alcahuetas del fallecido presidente Snow? —Muchos alabaron las duras palabras del odioso periodista, al que Gale ya tenía en la mira de su fusil, esperando tan solo un agravio más en contra de Peeta para esposarlo y exigir su rápida aprensión.

—¿Cuáles mofas? —preguntó en un tono calmo, el joven Mellark.

—Por ejemplo la que le hizo a usted. —Peeta encogió los hombros, gesticulando las manos, incitándole a hablar—. Esas burlas ante su hedor y que él olía mejor que usted porque había vivido toda su vida en el Capitolio, mientras que usted por ser un simple tributo del doce olía a miseria y a carbón. —Gale estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, con deseos de volarle la cabeza, pero Peeta le preguntó sin perder la calma.

—¿Usted también es del Capitolio o pertenece a algún distrito? —El ceñudo hombre alzó una ceja, logrando que la piel de su frente se alisara sin poder creer aquella pregunta.

—Nací en el Capitolio. —Tragó grueso, observando como el chico del pan se arrojó al suelo, bajando del techo del auto blindado, olfateando al estupefacto hombre, tal y como lo había hecho con Caesar en la entrevista posterior a los Juegos del Hambre.

—Sí, se nota… hueles a lujo, a perfume costoso y a agua de rosas. —Gale mantuvo su postura, mientras que Johanna era la que sonreía por demás divertida—. Yo huelo a pan, a levadura y a trabajo… —Se acercó aún más al serio y molesto hombre—… a miseria, pero no me importa, lo que me indigna es que alguien como usted venga con sus ínfulas de ser parte de ellos. —Peeta señaló a los manifestantes—. Y de ellos… —Señaló de igual modo hacia la cámara que grababa, imaginando que en los demás distritos le miraban—... cuando jamás ha sentido hambre ni se ha tenido que duchar con agua de pozo, sin jabones caros como los que debe estar acostumbrado a usar.

Gale dejó que una socarrona sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, al ver el molesto rostro del aquel hombre, mientras que los manifestantes comenzaron a retirarse, siendo unos pocos los que siguieran firmes en su convicción de exigir la pronta muerte de ex anfitrión.

—¿Tengo culpa de haber nacido aquí? —preguntó el periodista, sin intención alguna de quedar como un idiota delante de todos, pero lo que aquel caballero no sabía, era que la lengua de Peeta era tan o más afilada que la suya, respondiéndole sin pensárselo mucho.

—No por supuesto que no… Pero me parece tan hipócrita que alguien del Capitolio apoye la ejecución de un hombre que simplemente hizo lo mismo que usted está haciendo ahora. —El asombrado hombre miró a todos los presentes, bufando por la nariz, preguntándole que a qué se refería—. Estás simplemente acatando órdenes del nuevo gobierno porque es lo que te conviene… ¿no es así? —El aludido negó con la cabeza, comenzando a sudar ante los nervios.

—Deberíamos apresarlo —notificó Johanna, acercándose al pálido hombre, el cual bajó el micrófono, apartándose de los soldados.

—Pues si está incurriendo en lo mismo que incurrió Caesar, deberíamos detenerlo. —El tembloroso hombre negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del capitán Hawthorne, el cual le apuntó nuevamente con su arma de reglamento, exigiéndole a uno de sus hombres—. Apresen al periodista. —El camarógrafo comenzó a alejarse por si pretendían hacer lo mismo con él, pero Peeta negó con la cabeza, aferrando al hombre por el brazo, sacudiendo la mano del soldado que pretendía apresarle.

—Hagamos algo mejor. —Gale rodó los ojos, ya que si algo odiaba el capitán, era que ignoraran sus órdenes aunque esa persona fuese su amado Peeta—. Llevemos al periodista dentro. —Todos los presentes le miraron completamente extrañados.

—¿Dentro de dónde? —preguntó Gale sin comprender.

—Dentro de la prisión… quiero tener una conversación con Caesar y que todo el pueblo de Panem le dé la oportunidad de escucharlo. —Johanna silbó poniendo sus ojos en blanco ante las exigencias de Peeta, mientras que los agentes de la paz rieron ante aquello, a sabiendas de que sus deseos sería imposible de cumplir, donde tan solo unos pocos manifestantes que aún quedaban en aquel lugar, apoyaron la decisión del muchacho.

—¿Te volviste loco? —pregunto Gale, aferrando a Peeta por el brazo, el cual se sacudió su agarre, respondiéndole en el mismo tono bajo pero firme muy cerca del rostro.

—No… claro que no… sé que tú puedes conseguirlo. —Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, siendo Peeta quien se apartara de todas las personas que les observaban, llevándose consigo a Gale para hablar a solas—. Si lo logras, te daré algo a cambio. —El joven soldado arqueó una ceja ante aquello, contemplando la socarrona sonrisa del joven Mellark—. Si logras que yo entre a la prisión, tú podrás entrar a… —Movió sus ojos a un lado, lo que Gale no supo captar, mirando hacia su derecha—. No te hagas el tonto, sabes de lo que hablo.

—Lo siento… creo que tanto sol y tanta hambre me tienen famélico… si te explicas mejor yo… —Peeta le aferró del chaleco antibalas, acercándose aún más a él.

—Si yo entro a la prisión, tu bizcocho puede entrar en mi horno… ¿qué dices? —El incrédulo rostro de Gale pasó del desconcierto al asombro en cuestión de segundos, donde las palabras de aquel desinhibido joven, lograron teñir sus mejillas de escarlata.

—¿Te estás vendiendo? —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy negociando con usted, capitán… yo entro, tú entras… así de simple… ¿Qué dices? —Peeta mordió levemente su labio inferior, mirando lascivamente a su amigo y amante, sin que Gale pudiese creer que el tímido y avergonzado Peeta del que se había enamorado, estuviese negociando con su virginal trasero.

—Estás decidido a entrar… ¿no? —preguntó Gale, intentando salirse por la tangente, pero el solo imaginarse estar dentro de Peeta y poseer su cuerpo, era algo que lo estaba perturbando más que el hambre que traía.

—Así como tú, que no pierdes oportunidad de intentarlo siempre que puedes. —Gale no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, ya que el rostro de Peeta era todo un poema de seducción que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—No prometo nada… —Peeta asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo tampoco… —Pretendió apartarse de él, pero el serio soldado le atenazó el brazo manteniéndole a su lado.

—¿Cómo que no prometes nada? —Peeta se le acercó, susurrándole sin dejar de mirarle seductoramente.

—Tú solo hazme entrar… ¿Vale? —Le aferró la mano al capitán para quitársela de encima, guiñándole un ojo—. No prometas… actúa… depende de lo que me des, yo te daré. —Y apartándose de él, se acercó nuevamente al reducido grupo de manifestantes, exigiéndoles calma y paciencia, dándole una furtiva mirada a Gale, el cual aún se debatía en llamar o no a la presidenta y pedirle un permiso para ver a Caesar a sabiendas de lo que eso le acarrearía.

* * *

Peeta, en compañía del periodista, encabezaron el grupo de personas que caminaban apremiantes por el largo pasillo seis de la prisión de máxima seguridad, seguidos de Gale y Johanna, quienes iban a su vez escoltados por sus oficiales, rodeados por cuatro agentes que les guiaban, notificándoles por dónde ir y por dónde no, girando rápidamente a la derecha, donde el capitán y el joven Mellark cruzaron miradas, retomando sus semblantes calmos y su andar firme por el siguiente pasillo.

—Creo que hemos creado un monstruo —comentó Johanna en un susurro casi inaudible, acercándose un poco a su superior, el cual estaba pensando justamente lo mismo.

—Ni que lo digas… jamás pensé que fuese tan buen negociante. —Pensó en lo que Peeta le había prometido y su entrepierna cabeceó entre su ropa interior de la dicha ante la sola idea de poder penetrarlo—. No sé cuándo dejó de ser el joven y dulce ser que era para convertirse en este hombre decidido y capaz de llevarse al mundo por delante.

—A lo mejor eres tú su fortaleza. —Gale dejó que una socarrona sonrisa se dejara ver entre sus labios, bufando por la nariz.

—Pero si él es la mía. —Al decir aquello, uno de los agentes les ordenó subir por unas escaleras, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser una reja de seguridad, la cual era resguardada por dos agentes.

—Pues ambos son la fortaleza del otro y eso es algo muy especial. —Gale no dijo nada al ver como Peeta le contemplaba, sonriéndole amablemente.

Los agentes abrieron la reja, después de que Gale les notificara que venían con el permiso de la presidenta, entregándole a uno de ellos una tarjeta de identificación donde la presidenta les había enviado el permiso en formato digital, siendo descargada toda la información en un dispositivo de seguridad.

—Pueden pasar. —La enorme reja se abrió, otorgándoles el permiso a entrar, deteniéndose nuevamente en la segunda reja, donde los guardias les notificaron que solo el joven Mellark, el periodista y el capitán Gale Hawthorne, tenían permiso para acceder a aquel recinto, exigiéndoles a los demás que esperaran en aquel pasillo.

Johanna le dio una rápida mirada a su superior, el cual asintió a las palabras del agente, pidiéndole a la oficial y a sus hombres que esperaran en aquel lugar y que estuvieran atentos a todo.

El periodista le exigió al camarógrafo que le entregara a escondidas la pequeña cámara que traía en su bolsillo, mientras Peeta era escaneado por el sistema de seguridad para comprobar que no traía nada peligroso.

Entraron al fin, atravesando dos pasillos más y subiendo un par de escaleras, siendo guiados hasta el final de un oscuro y sucio callejón sin salida, donde no había más que una sola puerta de metal blindado, la cual fue abierta por medio de un sistema de seguridad digital, abriéndose lentamente ante los ojos expectantes de todos los presentes.

Un cuarto oscuro y mal oliente fue lo único que pudieron apreciar a distancia, donde la voz de uno de los agentes les sobresaltó, al exigir con un grito, que iluminaran la celda número cero, la cual parecía ser la destinada para el reo que estaba a punto de ser ejecutado.

Una luz amarillenta iluminó con desgano la habitación de unos veinticuatro metros cuadrados aproximadamente, aquella que olía a orine y a heces humanas, donde se pudo apreciar el cuerpo sucio, maltrecho y harapiento de Caesar Flickerman, el cual se removió lentamente sobre el suelo, intentando incorporarse, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados ante la luz.

—No puede ser. —Dejó escapar Peeta en un hilo de voz, pretendiendo entrar en la celda, lo que por supuesto los agentes de la paz le prohibieron, alegando que el hombre estaba en confinamiento—. Váyanse al demonio. —Peeta empujó a uno de ellos, lo que hizo que el otro reaccionara, apuntándole con su rifle, pero Gale ya tenía el ojo en la mira y al agente apuntado con su fusil, exigiéndole que bajara el arma y dejara entrar al chico.

El agente de la puerta se apartó y el que le apuntaba a Peeta dejó de hacerlo, justo cuando el periodista comenzó a grabar todo, tratando de que los agentes no se percataran de que lo estaba haciendo, acercándose un poco más a la entrada de la maloliente celda, observando como Peeta se arrojó al suelo, ayudándole a sentarse.

—Caesar… ¿me escuchas?... Soy yo, Peeta. —El aturdido hombre intentó abrir los ojos, dificultándosele el mirar al alterado muchacho, quien aún no podía creer el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba aquel hombre amado por muchos, y que ahora, tan solo recibía el odio de casi todo Panem, tan solo por ser el anfitrión de los juegos macabros de Snow.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el aturdido hombre, el cual parecía no asimilar quién le hablaba.

—Peeta, señor… Soy Peeta Mellark. —El despeinado y harapiento hombre intentó con todas sus fuerzas enfocar sus adoloridos ojos sobre la integridad física del muchacho, quien no le importó en lo más mínimo el nauseabundo olor que despedía aquel lugar y mucho menos el hedor del débil hombre en el suelo, al que le faltaban unos cuantos kilos.

—¿Peeta?... —El joven le asintió sonriéndole amablemente—. ¿El chico del pan? —El aludido asintió nuevamente sin dejar de sonreírle al hombre, quien al fin logró abrir sus ojos para verle—. ¡Vaya!... espero que no te haya pasado nada malo… ¿acaso estás aquí para llevarme al cielo? —Peeta sonrió ante las palabras del tembloroso hombre al que parecían estar matando de hambre y de sed.

—No, señor Flickerman… no estoy muerto y usted tampoco. —El aturdido hombre miró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el desdeñoso semblante del periodista que grababa todo con total disimulo, mientras Caesar observó al serio e imperturbable rostro del capitán Hawthorne, quien contemplaba a ambos hombres interactuando.

—¿Ese soldado es el supuesto primo de Katniss Everdeen? —Peeta levantó el rostro para ver a Gale, el cual no hizo ni dijo nada ante aquello.

—Sí, señor… es Gale Hawthorne… el capitán Hawthorne para ser exactos. —Los extraviados ojos del ex anfitrión le observaron detenidamente, mientras el periodista siguió filmando, siendo uno de los agentes quien hablara.

—Tienen solo media hora para hablar con el sentenciado. —Peeta miró de mala gana al agente—. Fue lo que ordenó la presidenta. —Gale asintió, dándole una rápida mirada a Peeta, como incitándole a que le dijera o hiciera lo que iba a hacer o decir.

—¿Caesar?... —El desconcertado hombre le miró, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su visión—. Vinimos porque queremos mostrarle al pueblo por lo que estás pasando, y sobre todo que tú les digas por qué te han apresado. —El ex anfitrión miró hacia el periodista, quien le asintió incitándole a hablar con confianza.

—Pues aún no sé ni por qué estoy aquí. —A lo que el periodista respondió.

—Se le acusa de apoyar al gobierno de Snow, alentando a la barbarie y a la violación de los derechos humanos. —Caesar intentó acomodarse mejor sobre el suelo, donde unas largas y pesadas cadenas, le impedían moverse con fluidez.

—¡Vaya!... Yo pensé que estaba aquí por otra cosa. —Bajó el rostro, recordando a su mejor amigo Claudius, notificándole a Peeta entre susurros muy cerca de su oído—. Pensé que sabían que Claudius y yo éramos… —Bajó el rostro—… más que amigos. —Su rostro se ensombreció y se ruborizó ante sus reveladoras palabras, aunque con tanta mugre encima, poco se le había notado.

—Usted y Claudius eran… —Caesar asintió a las suposiciones no culminadas del joven Mellark, quien sonrió ante aquello—. ¡Vaya!... no tenía idea.

—Nadie la tiene… o la tenía… —Habló nuevamente en voz baja mirando hacia la puerta—. Pero pensé que lo habían ejecutado y me ejecutarían a mí por sodomita. —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor, lo juzgan y quieren su muerte porque al parecer se les están acabando las personas en quien poder ensañar su venganza, inventando acusaciones de toda índole ante la sed de sangre, odio y rencor de los distritos. —Caesar pensó en las palabras del joven ex tributo, negado con la cabeza.

—Y yo que pensé que todo ese dolor había terminado, pensé que podía llegar a ser más que el anfitrión número uno de Panem por llevar los Juegos del Hambre como lo había estado llevando durante tantos años. —El inmutable reportero siguió grabando, mientras Gale y Peeta escucharon atentos todo lo que aquel hombre tenía que decir—. Pensé que ya no tenía que fingir más, que no necesitaba esa careta de anfitrión carismático y alegre, dispuesto a seguirle el juego a este gobierno. —Dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y prosiguió—. Pero este nuevo gobierno resultó ser aún peor que el anterior.

El incrédulo reportero pensó que si aquella grabación salía a la luz pública, aquel hombre no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de salir con vida de aquella prisión, sin poder creer aún en la inocencia del prisionero.

—Sabía que usted no tenía nada que ver en esto… lo sabía, lo podía sentir aquí. —Peeta golpeó su pecho a la altura del corazón—. Pero lamento informarle que mis manos están tan atadas como las suyas, de hecho desde mi llegada al Capitolio he roto más reglas que Katniss en el distrito trece según tengo entendido. —Caesar sonrió con cierto desgano—. Consiguiendo en mi último berrinche que me dejaran verlo a usted antes de su ejecución. —Al decir aquello bajó el rostro algo avergonzado—. Lo siento, Caesar. —La temblorosa mano del débil hombre tomó la barbilla de Peeta, alzándole el rostro.

—Peeta Mellark, el chico en llamas. —El aludido sonrió, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Cuando Snow me exigió que te entrevistara después de tu captura, dije dentro de mí, "este chico tiene el poder de cambiarlo todo".

—No pude cambiar las decisiones de Katniss. —Caesar bajó la mano con la que sostuvo la barbilla del muchacho, notificándole en un tono de voz apacible.

—Katniss fue un instrumento del destino, Peeta… al principio ella actuó solo por impulso, pero luego fue manipulada por la líder de la rebelión del distrito trece. —El chico no dejó de verlo a los ojos ni por un segundo—. Pero tú, Peeta Mellark, siempre fuiste el más cuerdo de todos. —Peeta negó con la cabeza, alegando que las rastrevíspulas lo habían enloquecido y que incluso después de haber sido desintoxicado aún le quedaban secuelas en su cuerpo de aquel veneno—. Yo no veo indicio de demencia en esos ojos.

Peeta le sonrió, apretando con fuerza la mano del desgreñado hombre, el cual no era ni la sombra de lo que un día había sido, todo un icono del glamour y la moda estrafalaria del Capitolio, intentando sonreírle, aunque el dolor de verlo en aquel estado lo tenía sumergido en un malestar que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

—Y en los de él… —Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, dándole una rápida mirada a Gale—. Solo veo un incondicional cariño hacia su nuevo mejor amigo… ¿no es así? —Peeta volteó a ver a Gale, quien evadió ambas miradas, mientras el periodista les contemplaba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Así es. —Las mejillas del joven Mellark se tiñeron de rojo—. Y algo más —susurró, intentando no sonreír, pero una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Oh… Peeta, Peeta!... no le quieras contar cuentos a quien historias conoce. —El aludido sonrió ampliamente—. Ojo de loca no se equivoca, mi amigo —soltó aquello último señalándose el ojo derecho, acercándose aún más al ruborizado rostro del joven panadero, percibiendo el aroma que el chico despedía, justo cuando uno de los agentes de la paz, informó en voz alta.

—La media hora ha expirado, le exijo que por favor abandone la celda, joven Mellark. —Peeta hizo caso omiso a la orden dada, siendo Gale quien entrara a la celda para sacarlo, escuchando lo que Caesar le comentó a Peeta en el oído.

—Ahora eres tú quien huele mejor que yo, Peeta Mellark… —El chico se apartó un poco de él, contemplándole con unos húmedos y tristes ojos, sintiendo como Gale le atenazó del brazo—. No sirvió de nada el haber vivido toda mi vida en el Capitolio, en la vida solo vale una sola cosa… —Gale logró levantarlo, aunque el chico estaba reacio a marcharse, dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus enrojecidos ojos—... Ser uno mismo y tú Peeta, llegarás lejos… lamentablemente no estaré para verte en la cima.

—Vámonos, Peeta —le exigió Gale intentando mantenerse inmutable, pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió pena por aquel hombre, aunque jamás le había caído en gracia.

—NO… —gritó el adolorido joven, quien se resistió a ser apartado de aquel hombre, el cual le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Suéltame, Gale… —Pero el capitán Hawthorne estuvo firme en su convicción de sacarlo de la maloliente celda, llevándose al muchacho casi a rastras—. Lo siento, Caesar… lo siento mucho… —se disculpó con el ex anfitrión, al no poder hacer nada por él.

—Yo también lo siento, Peeta. —Y dicho esto, volvió a recostarse del suelo, cerrando los ojos—. Yo también lo siento. —Gale tuvo que ponerse enérgico y halarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ya que el chico se había aferrado del marco de la puerta sin intención alguna de apartarse de aquel lugar.

—Ya está bien, Peeta… —Lo aprisionó en contra de la pared, intentando contenerle, pero el chico se sacudió con fuerza, logrando que el capitán le soltara, corriendo hacia la celda justo cuando la puerta era cerrada y el sistema de seguridad era activado.

—Ábranla, no pueden tenerlo allí en ese lugar tan insalubre… no pueden, es inhumano. —Peeta no pudo dejar de llorar, mientras el periodista siguió grabando, apartándose un poco de los agentes de la paz, para que no se percataran de ello—. Snow por lo menos nos trató como príncipes antes de enviarnos a la arena de juego donde la muerte nos esperaba, pero esto que está haciendo este gobierno no era lo que yo creí que sucedería, no pueden tratarle así, es injusto.

Gale pensó que Peeta tenía toda la razón, a pesar de todo Snow les daba días de lujo y confort antes de ser enviados a la arena de juego, pero este hombre estaba en las peores condiciones que se le puede tener a un ser humano, por más culpable que sea.

—No podemos hacer nada por él más que rogar por su pronta muerte, Peeta, para que así deje de sufrir. —El chico le empujó al sentir como el soldado intentó asirle nuevamente de un brazo.

—¿Su muerte?... —Giró su rostro para encararle—. No quiero su muerte. —Comenzó a caminar rumbo a las rejas de seguridad donde Johanna y los demás hombres del escuadrón 561 les esperaban—. Debemos hablar con Plutarch. —Gale rodó los ojos al escuchar aquello.

—Enloqueciste… ¿Cierto? —Peeta no respondió, exigiéndoles a los agentes que le abrieran las rejas, mientras Johanna miró a uno y luego al otro, sin saber si preguntar o no sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar, acercándose al periodista, el cual sacó el chip donde había grabado todo, escondiéndole en el bolsillo de su saco.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —El serio hombre de cabellos oscuros le miró de soslayo, manteniendo su postura rígida detrás de los demás a la espera de que abrieran las rejas.

—Ni yo sé lo que ocurrió, pero esto es una bomba de tiempo que puede explotar en otra sublevación —susurró comenzando a caminar tras de la comitiva, la cual bajó las escaleras y cruzó los pasillos que habían transitado en su calmo arribo, desando salir lo más pronto posible de aquel, siendo Peeta quien encabezara la retirada seguido muy de cerca por Gale.

—No me parece buena idea contactar a Plutarch —alegó el joven soldado, pero al parecer, Peeta se rehusaba a responderle—. Eso es lo que él quiere, Peeta… ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta en la casa de gobierno? —El chico se detuvo enfrente de la enorme puerta de doble hoja que daba a la salida, la cual estaba resguardada por varios agentes, quienes desactivaron el sistema de seguridad—. No está conforme con este gobierno, quiere una nueva revuelta y nos está usando. —A lo que Peeta respondió, justo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando que la luz exterior entrara en el asfixiante recinto.

—Pues usémoslo nosotros a él. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Gale intentó mantenerse calmo, deseando atarlo y regresarlo a su distrito en el primer vuelo que saliera rumbo al doce a ver si así se le bajaban los aires de grandeza, que al parecer, lo mantenían un poco incoherente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gale, a lo que el chico respondió justo cuando Plutarch bajó de un lujoso auto negro, observándoles con una amplia sonrisa.

—Observa y aprende —le notificó Peeta tornando el rostro triste, acercándose al sonriente hombre—. Tienes que hacer algo Plutarch. —El aludido le abrazó, intentando contener al muchacho, quien sobreactuó su dolor más de la cuenta—. Debemos enseñarle a todo Panem lo que le están haciendo a ese pobre hombre. —Plutarch asintió acariciándole el rubio cabello, observando el ceñudo rostro de Gale, imaginando que su rostro no era solo por lo recién ocurrido entre los dos en la casa de gobierno, sino también ante los celos que debía de sentir al ver como Peeta se dejaba abrazar y acariciar por él.

—Tranquilo, Peeta… —le exigió Plutarch muy cordialmente al muchacho—. Vi en las noticias de la competencia lo que estaba pasando y le prometí a la presidenta que vendría a ver lo que ocurría. —El sonriente hombre miró de arriba hacia abajo al periodista, quien no dejó de observarle de mala gana—. ¿Qué obtuviste, Phil?... supongo que nada. —El aludido miró fijamente al odioso hombre, el cual dejó que Peeta se apartara de él, viéndolos a ambos.

—Tengo algo aquí… —Se palmeó el bolsillo de su saco—… que podría traer un nuevo revuelo político. —Plutarch extendió su mano, exigiéndole apremiante.

—Entrégamelo, Phil. —El hombre negó con la cabeza, pretendiendo apartarse de él—. Si no lo obtengo por las buenas, lo obtendré por las malas. —Gale miró a Peeta, quien a su vez observó fijamente a Plutarch, exigiéndole en un tono bajo, mientras la muchedumbre que aún quedaba apostada en aquel lugar, esperaba saber algo sobre lo que Peeta había ido a averiguar.

—Calmémonos… ¿Quieren? —le exigió tanto a Plutarch como al tal Phil, quien miró con los ojos inyectados en odio y total desprecio al ex vigilante.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo no confío en alguien que trabaja para Paylor. —Plutarch sonrió con ironía, siendo Peeta quien volviera a hablar.

—Él está de nuestro lado. —Gale negó con la cabeza, ya que no era prudente decirle aquello al molesto reportero.

—No me interesa si la misma providencia está de su lado, yo no confío en él. —Plutarch se encogió de hombros—. Y esta exclusiva es mía. —Todos observaron como el serio hombre se retiraba, sin decir nada más, mientras Plutarch simplemente le contempló, maquinándose el modo de quitarle aquella información al periodista.

—Si esa grabación llega a la mugrosa televisora para la que trabaja, no saldrá a al aire. —Peeta pensó que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, al imaginarse que la televisora para la que aquel hombre trabajaba, apoyaría el gobierno de Paylor.

—Hay que detenerlo —acotó el muchacho, pero Plutarch ya tenía todo planeado, acercándose a un gran número de agentes, exigiéndoles que fueran tras del hombre y que lo trajeran hasta él, vivo o muerto.

—Listo… —notificó Plutarch, manteniendo como siempre su puesta en escena—. Infórmales a todos de lo que te has enterado, yo me encargo del resto… ¿Vale? —Peeta asintió—. Mientras tanto yo mantendré mi postura de mano derecha de Paylor, te retiras de la prisión y mañana por la mañana te escoltaré de vuelta al distrito doce. —Gale le miró sin poder creer aquello—. Lo siento, capitán, pero Paylor quiere a Peeta de vuelta a su distrito, ha causado mucho revuelo el tenerlo aquí en el Capitolio.

Así era, Paylor había soportado bastante todo el revuelo que Peeta había armado en el Capitolio en tan solo un día, y si de algo estaba seguro Gale, era que aquella mujer le había aguantado todo sin chistar y eso le daba muy mala espina.

—Bien… nos retiraremos lo más pronto posible —le informó el joven soldado a Plutarch, quien asintió más que encantado—. Dile a Paylor que yo mismo lo escoltaré de vuelta al doce. —El sonriente hombre asintió, acercándose a Peeta después de introducir una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño broche.

—Te quería dar esto antes de que te fueras. —Tanto Peeta como Gale observaron como Plutarch le colocó el broche, el cual era parecido al que había usado Katniss, pero éste era doble, eran dos aros que sostenían a dos sinsajos dentro de la circunferencia—. Espero lo atesores. —Johanna observó todo a la distancia, esperando a que su superior diera la orden de retirada, mientras sus hombres los rodeaban.

—Lo haré… Gracias. —Peeta abrazó a Plutarch, quien correspondió a su efusiva despedida, palmeándole la espalda.

—No me abraces mucho, al capitán parece no gustarle. —Peeta sonrió ante aquello, pero Gale parecía estar escupiendo fuego por ojos, tomando el brazo del joven Mellark apartándolo del odioso hombre—. Adiós, Peeta. —Entró en el auto negro que lo había conducido hasta aquel lugar, alejándose de todo aquel revuelo de personas, esperando la llamada de los agentes para recoger el chip, mientras Gale le exigió a su amigo y amante.

—Da tu discurso y larguémonos… ¿Quieres? —Peeta sonrió por demás divertido.

—¿En verdad estás celoso? —Gale negó con la cabeza.

—¿De ese infeliz?... No seas tonto. —El joven Mellark le regaló una socarrona sonrisa, colocándose frente a los pocos ciudadanos que aún quedaban en aquel lugar, notificándoles todo lo que había ocurrido, donde muchos no le creyeron y otros simplemente dejaron ver sus rostros pasmados ante lo que escuchaban.

—Dejo a su criterio el creerme o no, y sobre todo que me ayuden a que esto salga a la luz pública. —Por supuesto ya no había cámaras, pero Peeta esperaba que aquello se regara como pólvora por todo Panem—. Debo irme —les notificó apremiante—. Pero espero volver, cuando logre la gobernación del distrito doce. —La mayoría le aplaudió, mientras que otros simplemente se retiraron de aquel lugar, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué pensar sobre aquel asunto y el nuevo gobierno.

—Nos vamos… —ordenó Gale, subiendo raudo al camión, mientras Johanna era la primera en entrar a la parte trasera del vehículo, exigiéndole a sus subalternos que subieran lo más pronto posible, siendo Peeta quien tomara el asiento de copiloto en la cabina de conducir—. Ya no aguanto más —comentó Gale arrancando el vehículo a todo lo que daba.

—¿El hambre? —preguntó Peeta, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

—No, las ganas que tengo de que pagues tu promesa. —Peeta no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sobre todo el reír ante aquello, sin poder dejar de ver el serio y molesto rostro de Gale, quien apretó sus labios tratando de mantener su rabieta.

—¿Podemos comer primero? —Gale asintió, dejando que una sonrisa curvara sus labios—. Y luego horneamos el bizcocho… ¿te parece? —Gale soltó una risotada, apartado su mano derecha de la palanca de trasmisión, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Peeta, quien le regalaba una de sus afables sonrisas.

—A veces quisiera atarte y contener ese fuego interno… —Peeta no dijo nada, observándole fijamente—. Pero en otras, deseo que ese fuego arda y nos consuma a los dos. —A lo que Peeta respondió, alzando ambas manos entrelazadas, llevándoselas a la boca para besarlas.

—Pues espero que esta noche ese fuego arda intensamente y que ambos nos fundamos en la pasión que nos mantiene juntos.

—Y también el amor —acotó Gale, siendo Peeta quien asintiera.

—Y el amor, claro… —Gale haló a Peeta para que se acercara a él, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo derecho después de cambiar la velocidad, apretándole con todas sus fuerzas sin importar nada ni nadie, mientras Johanna los espiaba por la ventanilla, sonriendo al ver el intenso amor que ambos hombres se profesaban, cerrado nuevamente la puertecilla, dándoles absoluta privacidad, rumbo al comando.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo**

 **_ 13 _**

Se había hecho de noche en el cuartel militar del Capitolio, donde el escuadrón de Gale se encontraba descansando mientras que otros hacían la guardia nocturna en la que Johanna se prestó para ayudar a los nuevos sinsajos, Gale y Peeta, a escurrirse sin ser detectados hasta el aerodeslizador que los había traído, en el que ambos deseaban compartir a solas, la última noche juntos.

—¿Crees que ese guardia nos vio? —preguntó Peeta, comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta de su uniforme militar, aquel donde guindaba el broche doble que Plutarch le había obsequiado al muchacho.

—No lo creo —notificó Gale restándole importancia a aquel asunto, logrando que el chico se calmara—. Johanna es la mejor escabulléndose, créeme… Ese centinela no se percató de nada extraño. —Peeta asintió arrojando tanto el chaleco como la chaqueta al suelo, sentándose a orillas de la angosta cama.

—Creo que en esta cama no cabremos los dos —comentó mientras se desataba las botas, y Gale se quitaba de igual modo su chaqueta, arrojándola sobre la ropa de Peeta, dejando su arma de reglamento en uno de los costados, pisando con la culata las prendas sobre el suelo.

—Si tú estás sobre mí o yo sobre ti, cabremos perfectamente. —Aquello por supuesto hizo sonreír a Peeta, ruborizándose un poco sin dejar de desatar sus botas, halándolas para quitárselas de encima.

—Suena tentador. —Se levantó sin dejar de mirar al sonriente soldado, el cual se quitó el cinturón, arrojándole a un costado, acercándose a Peeta sin dejar de mirarle como lo hacía—. ¿Imagino que piensas cobrar la deuda que tengo contigo?

—Imagina usted bien, soldado. —Gale comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, sin apartar sus lascivos ojos de los de Peeta, quien tampoco quiso dejar de contemplar aquel brillo lujurioso en su mirada.

—¿Y si te pago una parte hoy y otra… —Peeta no había terminado de formular la pregunta, cuando Gale ya le había aferrado por el cuello, mordisqueando y relamiendo de un modo desenfrenado y por demás deseosa los delgados labios de Peeta, quien no opuso resistencia alguna ante el hambriento beso de su amante, el cual parecía estar ansioso por tenerlo en aquel preciso momento sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera.

—Gale. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el tembloroso muchacho, el cual fue atacado nuevamente por los sedientos labios del soldado, quien lo aferró con fuerza de los bolsillos de su pantalón camuflado, apretando su duro y palpitante falo sobre el de Peeta, sintiendo como el chico se estremeció, intentando apartarse de él—. ¿Serás bueno conmigo? —El joven soldado le dio un par de besos más, bajándole la intensidad a su anhelo de poseerlo, asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Sí, seré bueno contigo, siempre y cuando tú lo seas conmigo. —Peeta asintió, sentándose nuevamente a orillas de la cama, desabotonándole el pantalón a Gale, sin dejar de mirarle como lo hacía, con una socarrona sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el apuesto soldado, observando como el chico sacó su empalmado sexo, apartando lentamente la piel del prepucio mientras le respondía.

—Portarme bien contigo, claro. —Le dio un juguetón lengüetazo a la punta de su sexo, lo que consiguió que se le escapara un gemido ahogado de su garganta, donde una segunda lamida junto a un par de sonoros chupetones, desestabilizaron el poco raciocinio de Gale, quien sostuvo bruscamente la nuca del rubio joven, introduciendo su glande hasta la campanilla del asombrado panadero, el cual comenzó a hacer arcadas, sin que el descontrolado soldado dejara de embestir la boca de Peeta, hasta percibir los dientes del chico clavarse en su cavernoso miembro.

—AAAUCH… Joder. —El adolorido joven se apretó con fuerzas el lastimado pene, mirando de mala gana a Peeta, quien clavó sus molestos ojos sobre él, sin dejar de toser.

—Si así vas a tratar mi horno, no dejaré ni siquiera que precalientes la cocina. —Tanto Gale como Peeta se miraron de un modo muy retador, intentando mantener un rictus serio, pero lo que había dicho el joven Mellark rompió toda la tensión entre los dos, logrando que ambos rieran.

Gale se sentó a su lado, abrazándole sin poder dejar de reír, recostándose lentamente sobre la cama individual del camarote, llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Peeta, recostándolo sobre él.

—Lo siento, es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó Peeta, intentando acomodarse mejor sobre el cuerpo de Gale, quien aún tenía los pantalones puestos hasta los muslos y el falo al descubierto.

—Sí… por ser tan jodidamente sexy. —Peeta rió, enterrando su avergonzado rostro en el pecho de Gale, quien le abrazó con fuerzas.

—No pretendo serlo.

—Nadie ha dicho que pretendas serlo y es por eso que me gusta, te sale muy natural. —Peeta levantó el rostro sin dejar de permanecer sobre el cuerpo de Gale, quien aún le abrazaba, mirándole con ojos de total deseo hacia él.

—Quiero que te controles. —El joven soldado asintió—. Sabes que aún tengo miedo. —Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, en los cuales Gale apartó los dorados cabellos de Peeta, notificándole en voz baja.

—Te amo, prometo no lastimarte. —Por alguna extraña razón, Gale recordó el día en el que había hecho suya a Katniss, sintiéndose algo incómodo ante la idea de hacerle aún más daño de lo que le podía llegar a hacer en aquel primer encuentro con derecho a penetración, el cual Gale deseaba tanto.

—¿Todo está bien? —El joven soldado asintió, regalándole una sonrisa a Peeta, imaginando que sus culposas elucubraciones lo habían delatado delante del muchacho.

—Sí, todo bien… no puedo dejar de sentirme triste al saber que mañana ya no estarás conmigo. —Peeta le espelucó el cabello, acercando sus labios a los de Gale, depositando un par de húmedos y sonorosos besos en la boca del sonriente soldado, el cual giró sobre el colchón, recostando el cuerpo del joven Mellark sobre la cama, pegando su espalda contra la pared.

—Yo también me siento un poco triste, pero… —Besó nuevamente a Gale, quien comenzó a forcejear con el pantalón, intentando sacárselo de entre sus piernas—… Hoy estoy aquí y quiero que ambos aprovechemos el tiempo. —El capitán Hawthorne logró al fin deshacerse de sus prendas inferiores, ya que los bóxer también se habían ido junto con el molesto pantalón al suelo.

—¿Y qué hacemos hablando? —Peeta se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole con picardía—. Ven aquí. —Tironeó del cinturón del muchacho, intentando dejar al descubierto el duro sexo de su amigo y amante, el cual dejó que lo desvistiera de la forma más brusca que pudo hacerlo Gale.

—Menos mal que no es mi ropa.

—Al diablo la ropa. —Jaló aún más de las prendas hasta que estas quedaron atascadas en los muslos del sonriente panadero, mientras Gale contempló el endurecido miembro de Peeta, quien observaba de igual modo el sexo del soldado—. Yo solo quiero que te entregues a mí sin temor. —Le acarició la punta del pene y comenzó a bajar los dedos, dibujando las protuberantes venas del palpitante sexo del joven panadero—. Quiero saborear ese trozo de pan que tienes en medio de las piernas. —Peeta estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada, pero se contuvo alegando entre ahogadas palabras a causa del intenso deseo de reír.

—Menos charla y más acción, capitán. —Gale se arrodilló sobre la cama, quitándose la camisa, mientras Peeta se deshizo de su pantalón sin dejar de permanecer recostado sobre el colchón.

—Hazme un espacio —le exigió Gale a Peeta, colocándose entre sus piernas, mientras el joven Mellark se acomodó mejor en medio de la pequeña cama, mirando al techo del camarote, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones al percibir los besos, las lamidas y las constantes caricias sobre su sexo, cerrando lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por el estremecimiento que aquella hábil boca lograba causar en todo su cuerpo.

—Mmm… Johanna sí que te ha instruido bien —soltó Peeta acariciando el oscuro cabello de Gale, el cual no dejó de darle toda la atención al erecto miembro del muchacho, quien se encontraba tan deseoso como el del joven soldado, aquel que golpeaba con insistencia sobre la cama.

—Y aún no has visto lo mejor. —Levantó las piernas del excitado muchacho, pidiéndole que él mismo las mantuviera en alzas, recostando todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, teniendo que doblar sus rodillas y dejar los pies en el aire, ya que no cabía por completo en aquel reducido espacio.

Apartó sus bien torneados glúteos, acariciando con la punta de su lengua al fruncido orificio anal, saboreando la intimidad de la piel de su amante, mientras Peeta comenzó a darse a sí mismo las atenciones que Gale había dejado inconclusas sobre su deseoso sexo, masturbándose con mayor vigor, recreando la vista del joven soldado al tener frente a él los danzantes testículos del panadero, sin dejar de lamer y chupar el estrecho y suave agujero.

—Hazlo, Gale.

—Aún no —respondió el embelesado soldado, quien todavía no podía creer que disfrutase tanto de todas aquellas perversiones, el saborear, no solo el falo de otro hombre, sino también degustar el almizclado sabor de su entrada posterior, aquel diminuto espacio entre sus nalgas, donde Gale deseaba tanto correrse y hacerlo suyo—. Aún no estás preparado.

Volvió a chupar y a lamer unas cuantas veces más, hasta sentir menos apretada la entrada, comenzando a juguetear con el índice sobre la húmeda cavidad, empujando lentamente el dedo, palpando la resistencia de los músculos anales del muchacho.

—Mmm… —Dejó escapar Peeta un gemido de total deleite, dándole carta blanca a Gale para que introdujera y sacara rítmicamente su dedo, probando esta vez con un segundo dedo, logrando que el chico se estremeciera, acariciándose con mayor vigor el duro miembro, el cual comenzó a escurrir pre-cum.

Gale no dejó de estar atento a cada una de las expresiones corporales de Peeta, de cómo el chico se estremecía sobre el colchón, sus jadeos y el constante frotar de su falo, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido, junto a las caricias que el mismo se daba sobre su desnudo cuerpo, apretándose los cabellos o pellizcándose a sí mismo uno de sus endurecidos pezones.

 _"_ _Sin duda eres tan sexy"_ , comentó Gale para sí mismo, sin poder dejar de mirar la erizada piel del muchacho, introduciendo hasta el fondo el par de dedos que jugueteaban con su ya dilatado trasero, el cual aún daba un poco de resistencia a la penetración.

Movió sus dedos dentro del reducido y húmedo espacio, palpando aquel punto, esa pequeña protuberancia que Johanna una vez osó acariciar de ese mismo modo dentro de su ano, explicándole dónde se encontraba el punto G de un hombre, justo en la próstata.

—¡Oh, Dios!… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Peeta sobresaltándose un poco.

—Dándote placer… —Siguió acariciando con movimientos circulares aquella zona, mientras Peeta no dejó de contemplarle con el rostro ruborizado, al darse cuenta de cómo Gale era todo un experto en el arte de amar, pero lo que el chico no sabía era que el joven soldado había cursado la intensa maestría sexual con la joven ex tributo del distrito siete, la cual era toda una profesional en la materia.

—¿Dónde aprendes tanto? —Gale sonrió, alzando una ceja de forma sugestiva.

—¿No te haces una idea? —Peeta le permitió a su cabeza reposar nuevamente sobre el pequeño cojín, mirando al techo sin dejar de acariciarse el pene.

—¿Johanna te hace estas cosas? —Gale no quería responder, era más que obvio que así era, pero no quería afirmárselo del todo a Peeta.

—Digamos que es bastante curiosa. —Peeta sonrió, imaginándose a Johanna hurgándole el trasero a Gale, explicándole científicamente dónde un hombre obtenía mayor placer.

—¿Y cómo sabe ella todas estas cosas? —Gale se encogió de hombros, alegando que no sabía dónde había obtenido tanta información, siendo Peeta el que recordara las reveladoras palabras de Finnick sobre la exigencia de ciertos compradores de tributos, adquiriendo de ellos noches de placer con el vencedor, o eso le había comentado Annie en una de sus cartas, ya que cuando el fallecido tributo del distrito cuatro lo hizo público en uno de los propos, tanto él como Johanna y Annie estaban siendo rescatados—. Mmm… creo imaginar donde.

Gale se incorporó de su incómoda postura, después de sacar sus dedos del palpitante trasero del muchacho, el cual se contrajo una y otra vez ante el vacío que había dejado las atenciones del muchacho, deseando más de ellas.

—Eso no importa ahora. —Peeta soltó su sexo al ver como Gale pretendía acoplarse a su cuerpo, sosteniéndole tan solo una de sus piernas, mientras que la otra, la que se encontraba cerca de la pared, la mantuvo recostada en aquel lugar, colocando la punta de su pene muy cerca del aun encogido agujero—. Ahora tú y yo vamos a hornear pan. —Peeta asintió, sonriendo ampliamente al ver como Gale también lo hacía—. Ya calentamos el horno y amasamos bastante el pan. —Peeta no pudo evitar reír, acomodándose mejor sobre la incómoda cama.

—Ahora a hornear —argumentó Peeta, sintiendo como justo en ese momento, Gale comenzó a empujar su húmedo, duro y excitado pene dentro de él, lo que hizo que el chico se sobresaltara apretando sus músculos.

—Relájate, si tienes miedo, no podré acceder a ti. —Peeta asintió algo asustado, ya que en verdad disfrutaba de las atenciones en aquella zona, pero el solo imaginarse el grueso y largo pene de su amante dentro de él, era suficiente para hacerlo sentir por demás aterrado y cohibido.

—Lo siento. —Gale le pidió que no se disculpara, ya que él entendía perfectamente su miedo ante la penetración—. Hazlo —exigió Peeta cerrando los ojos, intentando mantener su cuerpo relajado, sintiendo como Gale intentó empujar por segunda vez su anhelante falo, inclinándose para poder besar, lamer y chupar los pezones de Peeta y lograr que el joven panadero se excitara aún más y se distendiera.

Poco a poco y con mucha paciencia, fue empujando y alejando rítmicamente su sexo, ya que no pretendía ser brusco con Peeta y que el muchacho, más que sentir placer, terminara con un intenso dolor en su cavidad anal, lo que conseguiría la total negativa del joven Mellark ante una segunda vez.

—Hazlo de una vez, Gale —le exigió Peeta con el rostro desdoblado ante el dolor.

—No quiero herirte.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. —Llevó ambas manos hasta sus glúteos, apartándoles lo más que pudo, el uno del otro—. Si arrancas de a poco una curita, esta dolerá el doble de lo que dolería si la jalas de un solo tajo. —Gale asintió, acercando su rostro al de Peeta, besándole y jugueteando seductoramente con sus labios, intentando entretener al tembloroso muchacho, percibiendo como su cuerpo se fue relajando, pretendiendo tomarle la palabras, empujando raudo su hombría hasta introducirla por completo en su interior.

Un estruendoso grito junto a un bofetón por parte de Peeta fue lo único que se dejó escuchar en la nave, rogando porque aquello no hubiese traspasado las paredes del aerodeslizador hasta el exterior.

—¡Auch!… —Fue lo único que soltó Gale, sin dejar de aferrar las caderas de Peeta como lo hacía, mientras que el tembloroso y al mismo tiempo avergonzado panadero, se cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, acariciaba el bofetón que él mismo le había propinado al soldado ante su inesperada reacción.

—Lo siento. —Gale sonrió.

—Yo también lo siento, no quería hacerte gritar de ese modo. —Peeta apartó la mano que cubría su boca, para acariciar las dos mejillas del apuesto y sonriente soldado—. Tú me distes la idea, yo solo la ejecuté. —Ambos se sonrieron, pero ninguno quiso moverse, imaginando que si lo hacían, el insistente ardor que surcaba el trasero del joven Mellark se incrementaría considerablemente.

—No vayas a moverte.

—No lo haré hasta que estés listo. —Peeta asintió, tratando de relajar su cuerpo, pero era inevitable la tensión que sentía ante lo inesperado, aunque lo peor ya había pasado o eso pensaba él.

Gale dejó de aferrar las caderas de Peeta, llevando su mano hasta el falo del joven Mellark, el cual mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, intentando controlar el temor que le apresaba, percibiendo las caricias de su amado capitán, aquellas que le devolvieron no solo la tensión que había perdido su sexo, sino también el deseo y la calma que lo habían embargado hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás.

—Tienes un poder sobre mí que nadie tiene, Gale. —Peeta abrió los ojos, observado como el aludido le contemplaba de soslayo con una mirada cargada de lujuria, junto a una seductora sonrisa, sin dejar de masturbar rítmicamente el tenso miembro de su amante.

—¿Cuál poder? —preguntó Gale, percibiendo como los músculos anales que apresaban su pene, se comenzaron a relajar.

—El de conseguir lo que nadie puede. —El joven Mellark comenzó a mover sus caderas, incitando a Gale a hacer lo mismo con su pelvis, la cual empezó a agitarse lentamente primero hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, mientras que ambos amantes se contemplaron con total deseo—. Excitarme al punto de desear lo que jamás imaginé que desearía.

—¿Y eso es? —preguntó Gale, manteniendo el lento pero al mismo tiempo conciso vaivén de sus caderas, introduciendo y extrayendo su enorme falo de las fauces de un, ya no tan virginal, trasero, lo cual comenzó a convertir el dolor en placer, logrando que todo el cuerpo del joven Mellark se estremeciera, dejando escapar de su garganta sonoroso jadeos de gusto y total éxtasis ante lo que sentía.

—Que me folles. —Gale se asombró ante sus impúdicas palabras, ya que Peeta jamás usaba ese tipo de frases, imaginando que el deseo que lo embargaba lo tenía completamente irracional—. Que me hagas tuyo, que me demuestres qué tanto has deseado mi cuerpo. —Aquello por supuesto enloqueció a Gale, quien enterró por completo su falo muy dentro del joven Mellark, el cual dejó escapar un ahogado pero al mismo tiempo seductor gemido, aferrando a su amante por el cuello.

—No creo que puedas soportar todo el deseo que tengo acumulado dentro de mí hacia ti. —Y sin deseo alguno de esperar una respuesta, y mucho menos su permiso, empujó incesantemente su protuberante miembro en lo más profundo de aquel ano, golpeando varias veces la próstata de Peeta hasta conseguir que el chico se corriera sin poder evitarlo.

—No puede ser. —Peeta se ruborizó al ver como su sexo rociaba tanto su abdomen como el de Gale, el cual sonrió ante aquello—. No pude evitarlo, lo siento… yo… —Pero Gale no le dejó hablar, besando apasionadamente sus labios, comenzando a embestir una y otra vez el ya dilatado trasero de Peeta, quien pudo sentir como su sexo siguió tan duro como en el principio a pesar de haber eyaculado.

—No te disculpes, esto aún no termina —soltó Gale entre jadeos, ante el incesante ejercicio, ya que su cuerpo no dejó de empujar violentamente su virilidad dentro de la íntima y por demás enrojecida piel del panadero, quien no soportaba sentirse de aquel modo, tan deseoso, tan predispuesto y tan a gusto con un falo en su interior, ruborizándose ante sus impúdicas elucubraciones sobre las mil y una posiciones en las que Gale podría llegar a acceder a su cuerpo de aquel modo tan íntimo.

—No te detengas.

—No pienso hacerlo hasta descargar todas mis ganas en tu interior. —Peeta jadeó, apretando involuntariamente su tenso y enrojecido pene, aquel que se mantuvo tan duro como el de Gale, quien no dejó de castigar impúdicamente el por demás abusado trasero del muchacho, consiguiendo una segunda descarga de semen, lo cual no fue más que un débil rocío blanquecino, aunque lo que Peeta sintió en aquel momento no se comparaba con lo que su miembro había dejado escapar.

—Oh, por Dios… haz que pare —gritó Peeta sin dejar de temblar ante el intenso orgasmo que aquella leve descarga le causó, clavando sus dedos sobre la piel de Gale, exigiéndole que se detuviera.

—No voy a detenerme. —Gale siguió empujando insistentemente su pelvis en contra del contraído y palpitante culo del panadero, el cual no podía dejar de jadear como lo hacía, al ser invadido por fuertes ráfagas de placer contenido, percatándose de cómo un segundo orgasmo devoró sus entrañas hasta conseguir de Peeta un grito ahogado y un jadeo que sobresaltó a Gale, al punto de detener sus embestidas, observando como el convulso cuerpo de su amante no podía dejar de temblar, mientras sus dedos siguieron enterrándose aún más en la piel de sus brazos.

—Esto no es real. —Alcanzó a decir Peeta, manteniendo sus dedos engarrotados alrededor de los brazos de Gale, intentando controlar su cuerpo—. Nadie puede sentir tanto placer. —Gale sonrió, ya que para él las palabras de Peeta eran un aliciente a seguir, retomando sus embestidas—. Para, por favor, para… no puedo más.

Pero Gale no tenía la más mínima intención de detenerse hasta no alcanzar lo que Peeta ya había probado... el máximo placer que un ser humano podía llegar a experimentar, un clímax que los llevaría a ambos a perderse entre las diversas emociones y al mismo tiempo a reencontrarse nuevamente uno en brazos del otro.

Tanto Gale como Peeta no pudieron soportar por más tiempo tanta excitación, en donde el joven soldado le permitió a su cuerpo descargar tanta tensión acumulada dentro de un trasero que no soportaría una embestida más, al ver como los ojos de Peeta dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas, lo que le hizo pensar a Gale que le estaba causando suficiente daño.

Su cuerpo se tensó y una enorme descarga de aquel cálido y espeso líquido seminal, golpeó las paredes cavernosas de un trasero adolorido, recibiéndole como un bálsamo que logró calmar tanto castigo y tanto abuso de parte de la incansable virilidad del soldado, el cual cayó sobre el cuerpo de Peeta, quien le estrechó entre sus brazos sin poder dejar de llorar ante tanta dicha, ya que las suposiciones de Gale sobre aquel llanto eran erradas, puesto que el chico del pan lloraba de puro placer.

—No puedes darme una última noche como esta y luego pretender que vuelva al distrito doce junto a Katniss después de lo que me has hecho sentir. —Gale siguió estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo, sin dejar de sentir todo el amor que ambos se profesaban, deseando mantenerlo consigo en el Capitolio a costa de lo que fuera.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas. —Peeta no pudo dejar de llorar, contagiando a Gale en aquel doloroso vacío que ambos sentían al saber que al amanecer, debían separarse y volver a actuar como si fuesen simples amigos, cuando lo que en realidad deseaban era gritarle al mundo cuánto se amaban.

Se acomodaron mejor sobre la cama sin dejar de aferrarse el uno al otro como si una fuerza sobre humana estuviese a punto de apartarles, como si aquel simple gesto pudiese mantenerlos fundidos en un solo ser y jamás separarse ante nada ni ante nadie.

—Te necesito conmigo siempre, Gale. —El aludido le aferró con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como sus lágrimas siguieron surcando su rostro, intentando contenerles.

—Y estaré contigo siempre, Peeta… aquí. —Introdujo su mano entre ambos cuerpos señalando el pectoral izquierdo del muchacho—. Mientras siga aquí, dentro de tu corazón, no habrá nada que nos separe. —El rubio joven retomó con mayor fuerza su llanto, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Gale, quien le cobijó no solo entre sus brazos, sino también entre unas cálidas sábanas, las cuales fuero extraídas por el soldado desde un estrecho compartimento en la pared.

—¿Pase lo que pase? —preguntó Peeta, logrando que Gale volviera a pensar en Katniss y su embarazo, respondiendo a su pregunta sin titubear.

—Pase lo que pase, Peeta. —Ambos se cobijaron mientras cambiaban de tema, intentando mantenerse despiertos el mayor tiempo posible, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Gale comenzó a percibir como un par de dedos acariciaron sus cejas, como si intentaran dibujar el contorno de las mismas, sintiendo aún la pesadez de un sueño que solo fue alcanzado a altas horas de la madrugada.

Por su parte Peeta percibió como le acariciaron la frente, como alguien apartaba los mechones de su rubio cabello a un lado, sin que él tuviese la más mínima intención de moverse de aquella cómoda postura sobre el cuerpo de Gale, quien al parecer ya se había despertado o eso imaginó él.

 _"_ _Duérmete, Peeta"_ , pensó Gale sin querer hacer verbal su deseo, ya que lo que menos quería era levantarse de la cama, sintiendo nuevamente las caricias sobre sus pobladas y oscuras cejas, percibiendo los leves movimientos de su amante sobre su cuerpo.

A su vez, Peeta no dejó de sonreír ante las caricias de aquellos hábiles dedos que dibujaron su perfil, delineando de igual modo sus seductores labios, causándole cosquillas ante el suave contacto, percibiendo justo en ese preciso momento como las dos manos del soldado le aferraron de la cintura, sin que aquellos intrusos dedos dejaran de juguetear sobre su rostro.

 _"_ _¿Qué es esto?"_ , pensó Peeta, batallando con la pesadez en sus parpados, abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el mordaz, lascivo y por demás sarcástico rostro de la oficial Mason, la cual les contemplaba con total desvergüenza—. ¡Johanna! —Gale se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de la chica, abriendo rápidamente los ojos, cubriendo no solo el cuerpo desnudo de Peeta, sino también el suyo, aunque ambos estaban perfectamente cobijados.

—Maldita sea —espetó Gale, fulminado a la chica con la mirada, aquella que tuvo el tupe de soltar una risotada que le causó úlceras gástrica al capitán, mientras que a Peeta le causó una baja de tensión ante tanta vergüenza.

—Oh, por todos los demonios, pero ustedes dos son tan jodidamente sexies y tiernos que tengo la piel de gallina. —La chica acercó su brazo al malhumorado rostro de Gale para que este corroborara como tenía la piel erizada al verlos juntos y desnudos.

—¿Qué diantres haces aquí, Johanna? —preguntó tan molesto el soldado, que su voz sonó autoritaria y déspota a pesar del aturdimiento.

—¿Yo?... Recreándome la vista con este par de sementales. —Johanna nalgueó desvergonzadamente a Peeta, ya que era quien se encontraba más accesible a ella, al estar de espaldas sobre el cuerpo de Gale. Peeta gritó ante el dolor que aquello le causó, no solo por la brusquedad del golpe, sino también al estar aún bastante maltratado ante su primera vez.

—Johanna comportarte, te estás pasando de la raya. —Gale la empujó, consiguiendo que la chica cayera de culo al suelo, ya que se encontraba recostada a orillas de la cama, manteniendo un arriesgado equilibrio.

Tanto Johanna como Peeta clavaron sus ojos sobre el molesto rostro de Gale, ante su mal proceder para con la chica, ya que si bien era cierto que se estaba propasando, tampoco era para que la tratara como si fuese un simple perro que se le bajaba bruscamente de la cama.

—Bájale dos a tu mal humor, Gale —le exigió Peeta, recostándose sobre la cama, pegando su espalda en contra de la pared, intentando apartar su desnudo cuerpo del de Gale, ante la vergüenza que le embargab—. Tampoco es para que la trates de ese modo.

—Por supuesto que no —gritó ella, levantándose del suelo—. Y menos después de lo que hice por ustedes anoche. —Ambos se miraron a las caras, preguntándole algo extrañados, qué era lo que ella había hecho por ellos a parte de colarlos al interior de la nave sin ser detectados—. Esta mañana me eché la culpa del grito que se escuchó en la madrugada. —Gale miró el pálido rostro de Peeta, aquel que poco a poco fue cambiado la palidez por un intenso color escarlata ante tanta vergüenza—. Mmm… esa carita me dice que fuiste tú el del grito.

Peeta cubrió su rostro con las sábanas, sintiéndose tan avergonzado, que estuvo a punto de desfallecer, mientras Gale intentó permanecer molesto, pero las acertadas elucubraciones de la chica lo hicieron sonreír, abrazando al apenado joven a su lado, pidiéndole que saliera de entre las sabanas.

—No… —gritó Peeta, sacudiéndose como niño malcriado, intentando soltarse de los brazos de Gale—. No saldré nunca de aquí. —El sonriente soldado siguió batallando con él, siendo Johanna quien hablara.

—Pues eso no va a ser posible, mi pancito adolorido. —Gale dejó de forcejear con Peeta, preguntándole a la oficial a qué se refería—. Plutarch está afuera, esperándote para escoltarte hasta la estación del tren. —Tanto Gale como Peeta le miraron completamente asombrados, donde este último asomó los ojos entre las sábanas sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gale, sentándose a orillas de la angosta cama, tomando su ropa interior, y por consiguiente, su pantalón camuflado.

—Lo que oyes —acotó ella gesticulando los brazos—. Al parecer la presidenta quiere que Peeta deje lo más pronto posible el Capitolio y ya que son más de las diez de la mañana, pues… —Peeta apartó raudo las sábanas de su rostro, mientras Gale observaba su reloj de pulso percatándose de que habían dormido más de la cuenta.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Gale después de ponerse el bóxer y el pantalón, tomando rápidamente la ropa civil de Peeta, aquella que el chico había traído puesta desde el distrito y la cual Johanna había dejado sobre la encimera—. Vístete, seré yo quien te lleve a la estación. —La joven oficial sonrió, observando como Peeta comenzó a vestirse, intentando ver más allá de lo que las sábanas le dejaban—. Tú sal de aquí. —Tomó a la chica del brazo, sacándola rápidamente del camarote.

—Cretino —le gritó la malhumorada oficial, pateando la puerta que Gale le había arrojado a la cara—. Espero que en el próximo encuentro sea Peeta quien te haga gritar, idiota. —Johanna pudo escuchar como el joven Mellark rió ante aquello, mientras que Gale la maldijo a todo pulmón.

Salió de la nave con un rictus serio, encaminándose hasta el lujoso auto de Plutarch, sonriéndole con cierta socarronería, acomodándole la solapa del saco de vestir, mientras el imperturbable hombre le miraba.

—Ya vienen, Plutarcito. —El serio hombre asintió, sin dejar de mirarle como lo hacía—. ¿No me vas a dar un beso como la última vez que nos vimos? —Johanna se refería al beso en la mejilla que el hombre le había dado en la casa de gobierno ante su llegada.

—Tú sabes muy bien que yo actuaba delante de Peeta. —La oficial Mason asintió, mirándole con cierta perversión en sus ojos.

—Es extraño como cambian las cosas… ¿No? —Plutarch le miró fijamente por sobre su hombro con cierta altanería—. Cuando eras tan solo un vigilante te gustaba pagar por el placer de tener intimidad con uno de los tributos ganadores... —El jefe de gabinete rodó los ojos de mala gana—… y ahora me ignoras. —El serio e imperturbable hombre le miró fijamente a los ojos, preguntándole de mala gana.

—¿No me digas que disfrutaste tener mi pene en tu boca? —Johanna clavó sus coléricos ojos sobre Plutarch, el cual dejó su postura imperturbable y su desdeñosa mirada a un lado, al ver como ambos hombres salieron del aerodeslizador, cubriéndose el rostro ante el brillante sol—. Caramba, los sinsajos al fin despiertan. —El polifacético hombre les regaló una afable sonrisa, cambiando el odioso semblante de hacía tan solo unos instantes por otro completamente distinto.

—Deja de llamarnos sinsajos, Plutarch —le exigió Gale, acercándose al jefe de gabinete, clavando sus molestos ojos sobre él—. Si no quieres que te borre esa hipócrita sonrisa.

Johanna sonrió al percatarse de cómo su superior olfateaba a kilómetros de distancia la hipocresía de aquel hombre, restregándosela en la cara sin miramientos, mientras Gale se ganaba de parte del incrédulo panadero, un fuerte manotazo exigiéndole que no fuese tan directo.

—Déjalo, Peeta… El capitán Hawthorne y yo nos hemos llevado así desde que tengo mi puesto y él el suyo… ¿No es así? —Johanna no dejó de sonreír, mientras Peeta le observaba, esperando una respuesta afirmativa o negativa de parte de Gale, consiguiendo tan solo una mirada cargada de desprecio hacia Plutarch, notificándole en un tono desdeñoso.

—Dije que yo lo llevaría a la estación. —Plutarch miró su reloj de pulso.

—A tempranas horas de la mañana y ya son las diez.

—Se nos pegaron las sábanas —respondió Peeta un poco avergonzado.

—Lo imagino. —Plutarch les sonrió con picardía, mirando la ropa de Peeta de arriba hacia abajo—. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu broche? —preguntó en un tono serio, dándole de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a Gale, el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¡Oh, por Dios!... —Peeta se tanteó la ropa—. Lo dejé en el uniforme. —Pretendió correr de vuelta al aerodeslizador, sintiendo como la mano de Gale le atenazó el brazo, sin dejar de mirar a Plutarch.

—¿Por qué tanto empeño con el maldito broche? —preguntó tan molesto, que le saltaba la vena de la frente.

—Es solo un símbolo, capitán. —Peeta se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Gale, exigiéndole que se calmara, corriendo de vuelta a la nave, mientras el molesto soldado se acercó a Plutarch, aferrándolo de la solapa de su costoso traje.

—Más te vale que solo sea eso, Plutarch. —El aludido miró las manos de Gale sobre su traje, sonriendo con ironía, mientras Johanna rogaba porque a su capitán se le soltara la bestia interna y le volara todos los dientes al cretino de un puñetazo.

—¿Sino que, Gale? —preguntó, esperando a que el molesto soldado le soltara.

—Voy a… —Gale no pudo continuar sus amenazas al ver como el hombre sonrió nuevamente al ver aparecer a Peeta, soltándole rápidamente el traje al jefe de gabinete, alisándole la arrugada solapa, con cierta brusquedad al hacerlo.

—Rayos… se estropeó. —Gale giró sobre sus pies, observando el apesadumbrado rostro de Peeta, quien traía entre sus manos el broche partido a la mitad—. Creo que la culata de tu fusil lo rompió —le comentó a Gale, mostrándole a todos el dañado broche—. Al parecer una cuerdita es lo único que mantiene unido un aro del otro. —Plutarch pretendió tomar rápidamente el broche, siendo Gale quien se lo arrebata, examinándole detenidamente.

—Hijo de puta —le espetó Gale con los ojos cargado de ira, pretendiendo arrojársele encima a Plutarch, lo que consiguió que tanto Peeta como una de las escoltas del jefe de gabinete se arrojaran sobre el enajenado soldado, intentando quitárselo de encima—. Le pusiste un micrófono al broche. —Peeta no pudo creer aquello, soltando rápidamente a Gale, el cual empujó bruscamente al guardia.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Peeta sin poder creer aún en las culposas palabras de Gale.

—No fue mi intención, fueron órdenes de la presidenta. —Gale volvió a alterarse, pretendiendo romperle la cara a Plutarch pero tanto el guardaespaldas como Peeta se lo impidieron—. Yo solo acato órdenes.

—Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado —comentó Peeta completamente asombrado.

—Y lo estoy —respondió el molesto hombre, intentando acomodarse las fachas, ya que la sacudida que Gale le había propinado lo dejó bastante desaliñado—. Pero a veces es prudente no llevarle la contraria. —Gale desprendió con fuerza un sinsajo del otro, reventando el cable del micrófono insertado entre ambos aros de oro, devolviéndoselo a Peeta.

—¿Te das cuenta por qué no confío en él? —Peeta bajó la mirada, observando el destrozado broche, deseando arrojárselo en la cara a Plutarch, levantando rápidamente el rostro, contemplando el sonriente semblante de aquel hombre, quien intentó verse amigable.

—No sé por qué Haymitch confió tanto en ti como para decirte lo que pasa entre Gale y yo. —El capitán Hawthorne se había apartado de ellos, exigiéndole a uno de sus hombres la llave de su motodeslizador—. Pero esto que has hecho, deja mucho que desear de ti, Plutarch. —El rostro del carismático hombre dejó de sonreír, mirándole a los ojos—. Confío en Haymitch y por eso confié en ti. —Peeta se guardó el broche en el bolsillo de su pantalón, percatándose de cómo el oficial le arrojaba sus llaves a Gale, el cual subió raudo al vehículo—. Iba a devolvértelo, pero me quedaré con él, eso me recordará que no debo ser tan confiado.

Gale encendió el motodeslizador, acercando el vehículo hacia donde se encontraba Johanna, dándole instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer, dejándola al mando hasta que él volviera, mientras Plutarch respondía a las duras palabras de Peeta.

—En el puesto que piensas tomar, la desconfianza es un plato que debes aprender a degustar todos los días, Peeta. —El chico se apartó de Plutarch, al ver como Gale se acercaba a ellos, deteniendo el vehículo que flotaba en el aire—. A veces de quien menos esperamos la puñalada, es de donde proviene. —Tanto Gale como Plutarch se miraron fijamente a los ojos, retándose el uno al otro para ver quién decía algo, mientras Peeta subió al motodeslizador, aferrándose al imperturbable soldado.

—Pues poco a poco me iré dando cuenta en quién debo confiar y en quién no. —Gale pisó a fondo el acelerador y salió a toda velocidad del cuartel militar, sintiendo como Peeta se abrazaba con fuerzas de su torso, acelerando aun más el vehículo, esquivando los diversos autos y naves que transitaban por el lugar, escurriéndose por una pequeña vía de servicios, la cual era poco transitada, intentando acortar camino o hacerlo más largo.

—¿Crees que escuchó todo lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó Peeta intentando hablar lo más alto que pudo.

—No lo creo —respondió Gale—. A lo mejor todo lo que hablamos en la cena y al comienzo de nuestro arribo al aerodeslizador, pero de seguro el fusil ya lo había dañado antes de que comenzáramos todo. —Peeta rogó porque así fuera, ya que no podía imaginar lo que Plutarch podría hacer con aquella grabación, si en realidad los había logrado grabar.

Siguieron varias calles y avenidas más allá, hasta llegar a la estación del Capitolio, aquella que Peeta había logrado ver por primera vez en los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, mostrando una afable sonrisa de triunfador, a pesar de sentirse como todo un perdedor. Gale se estacionó, percatándose de que el tren aún no pasaba por el Capitolio, ya que tenía diferentes horas de arribo, donde la primera ya la habían perdido, teniendo que esperar la segunda.

—Faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que pase el tren nuevamente por el Capitolio —notificó Gale, mirando la cartelera informativa de la estación, mientras Peeta se bajaba del vehículo.

—No sé si quiera seguir con todo esto —comentó mientras se apartaba de Gale, el cual apagó el motodeslizador, bajando de igual modo del vehículo.

—Por eso se llama política, Peeta… estarás rodeado de lamebotas como Plutarch, gente doble cara que te mostrará una de frente y otra de espaldas.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Peeta, girándose para encararle—. ¿Tu jugarás este juego también? —Gale asintió, acercándose lentamente al muchacho.

—Lo jugaré a tu favor siempre, Peeta. —El chico bajó la mirada algo dubitativo, sintiendo que el temor que le embargaba ante lo que Plutarch y Haymitch había hecho, lo tenían un poco incrédulo de todo lo relacionado con la fidelidad—. Confiarás en mí pase lo que pase… ¿Cierto?

 _"_ _Ahí va de nuevo"_ , pensó Peeta, ante las interrogantes que siempre le arrojaba Gale, sobre si confiaría en el pasara lo que pasara—. ¿Qué significa eso, Gale?... ¿Por qué siempre me haces la misma pregunta?... ¿Acaso hay algo que yo no sé y de lo que deba enterarme? —Gale sintió deseoso de decirle la verdad, pero… ¿Y si aquello no era necesario?... Si Peeta en realidad era el padre de ese bebé que Katniss esperaba, ¿para que contarle el desliz que ambos habían tenido?... Bajó la mirada y observó las llaves del vehículo cuestionándose todas aquellas preguntas, justo cuando Peeta se percató del arribo del lujoso auto de Plutarch, el cual se estacionó a una distancia consideraba de ellos—. Ya quiero que ese maldito tren llegue.

Se apartó de Gale, encaminándose hacia uno de los andenes, mientras el pensativo soldado se percató de la presencia de Plutarch, negando de muy mal humor con la cabeza, caminando tras Peeta, quien se sentó en uno de los bancos de espera, observando el ir y venir de los transeúntes.

Ninguno de los dos habló, ambos se encontraban pensativos y distantes en sus propias elucubraciones sobre todo lo que ocurría. Gale se debatía en decirle o no la verdad mientras Peeta pensaba en lo que le diría a Katniss a su regreso, sin saber qué demonios le había dicho Hazelle a la chica.

—Te amo, Peeta. —El aludido levantó el rostro, enfocando sus ojos en el serio y triste rostro de Gale—. Es lo único que puedo decirte, que te amo y no quiero perderte. —Peeta sonrió, sintiéndose un poco culpable ante todo aquel repentino distanciamiento entre ellos, palmeándole la pierna.

—Yo también te amo —susurró mirando a todos lados, lo que hizo que Gale sonriera ante sus temores—. Lamento el presionarte de ese modo. —Gale negó con la cabeza.

—Estás en todo tu derecho. —Los dos se miraron fijamente al rostro, escuchando a la distancia el arribo del tren, lo que logró que ambos bajaran la mirada, sin deseo alguno de que aquel trasporte llegara hasta ellos, apartándolos una vez más, como siempre ocurría cuando Gale debía marcharse dejando a Peeta solo y triste—. Ya es hora.

Peeta asintió incorporándose de su puesto, mientras el tren comenzó a detenerse, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, mirando la mano de Gale guindando a uno de los costados de su cuerpo, deseando tomarla como el par de enamorados que se despedían a su izquierda, aferrándose con fuerza de ambas manos, besándose sin ningún miramiento.

—Odio todo esto —comentó Peeta.

—Y yo… —soltó Gale, percatándose de lo que el muchacho veía—. Me encantaría besarte delante de todos sin que me importara nada. —Por supuesto aquello lo dijo en voz baja, regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su chico para que se calmara.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron, dejando salir a varios pasajeros, mientras que otros entraron a trompicones al imponente transporte de carga masiva, en el que tanto Peeta como Gale se percataron de la presencia de Haymitch intentando salir del tren.

—¿Pero acaso la gente del Capitolio ya no tiene modales? —Peeta rió ante las palabras del ex mentor, quien empujó a un hombre de estrafalarios cabellos rosa, aquel que le dio una irritada mirada de soslayo—. Lo siento, capullo… pero me estabas estorbando. —Se sacudió la ropa de la mala gana, acercándose a los muchachos, quienes le miraron expectantes—. He viajado dos veces en este maldito tren, si tenía que venir una tercera vez el día de hoy, juro que me iba a quedar mudo ante la estruendosa maldición que soltaría a viva voz.

—No creo que tengamos tanta suerte —comentó Gale haciendo alusión a lo de quedarse mudo, lo que consiguió que tanto Haymitch como Peeta lo miraran de mala gana—. Ok, lo siento… solo bromeaba —alegó el joven soldado a su favor—. ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios le fuiste con el chisme a Plutarch sobre la relación que tenemos Peeta y yo? —Haymitch abrió grande los ojos, sin poder creer que el ex vigilante hubiese soltado la sopa.

—Aaamm… Yo pensé que eso les ayudaría, Plutarch es el creador del programa de las parejas disparejas, así que me imagine que…

—¿Te imaginaste? —preguntó Peeta frunciendo el ceño—. Me puso un micrófono. —Sacó el destrozado broche, mostrándoselo a Haymitch—. Menos mal que Gale lo rompió sin querer, pero no sé qué tanto habrá escuchado, aunque imagino que lo suficiente como para tenernos en sus manos. —Haymitch negó con la cabeza.

—No, no… si de algo estoy seguro, es que Plutarch no usará eso en su contra sino a su favor.

—Pues más te vale que no te equivoques, Haymitch —espetó de mala gana el capitán Hawthorne—. Porque lo que le pensaba hacer a Plutarch cuando lo insinuó, te lo haré a ti. —El serio hombre le miró por unos segundos, para luego enfocar sus ojos en Peeta, comentándole apremiante.

—Deberías ser más cariñoso con él, a ver si deja tanta antipatía a un lado. —Peeta dejó escapar una nerviosa sonrisa, mientras Gale giraba la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba Plutarch, el cual estaba recostado de su auto, esperando a que el joven Mellark abordara el tren—. Debo decir que lo que pasó en la prisión de máxima seguridad ha revolucionado todo. —Tanto Gale como Peeta se miraron el uno al otro a la cara, enfocando raudos sus ojos sobre Haymitch—. La prensa fue al doce y nos entrevistó a todos.

—¿También a Katniss? —preguntó Peeta algo consternado.

—Así es —respondió el excitado hombre al recordar todo lo que había pasado—. Ella estuvo magistral, siempre estuvo a tu favor. —Aquello sorprendió tanto a Gale como a Peeta—. Y los distritos han enviando cartas de apoyo a Caesar, la presidenta se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, es por eso que no te quiere aquí. —Peeta jamás se imaginó todo aquel revuelo, preguntándole rápidamente a Haymitch.

—¿Por qué Plutarch no nos dijo nada? —Gale asintió a la pregunta de Peeta, esperando una contundente respuesta de parte de Haymitch.

—Supongo que no quería que ustedes par de dos, se metieran en más problemas por ese asunto, ya hicieron bastante por Caesar y lo mejor es que tanto tú como Gale abandonen el Capitolio. —El capitán Hawthorne se asombró ante aquella sugerencia hacia su persona, preguntándole por qué debería él de abandonar el Capitolio—. La presidenta ya no confía en ti, Gale, han habido revueltas y varios disturbios de los que tú no te has enterado.

Gale pensó en todo aquello, volteando a ver nuevamente a Plutarch, preguntándole una vez más a Haymitch por qué confiaba tanto en aquel hombre.

—Tú estás en el puesto que tienes ahora por él, Gale. —El aludido se asombró ante aquello—. Y Paylor quiere tu despido de las tropas, es por Plutarch que sigues siendo capitán. —Tanto Gale como Peeta quedaron pasmados ante las reveladoras palabras de Haymitch—. Él sabe que tú harás lo que sea por Peeta y Plutarch quiere que el chico del pan sea el nuevo gobernador del doce.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peeta.

—Porque tú serás el primer engranaje que moverá la nueva democracia en Panem y no es precisamente la que gobierna ahora nuestro país, aquella que esta disfrazada de igualdad para todos, cuando solo unos pocos disfrutan de ella. —Peeta sintió un poco de miedo, pero no se detendría ahora a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos—- En un par de meses a lo mejor antes, Paylor nombrará a los nuevos gobernadores de cada distrito, esperemos que todo esto haya valido la pena. —Ambos jóvenes asintieron—. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Gale.

Haymitch comenzó a explicarle que lo más prudente era que regresara al distrito dos a esperar nuevas órdenes de Paylor, dándole a entender a la presidenta que él no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido tanto en el Capitolio como en los distritos.

—Habla con Plutarch —le exigió Haymitch a Gale, escuchando como el tren encendió su sistema de arranque, a punto de cerrar las compuertas y comenzar un nuevo viaje—. Sé que no confías en él, pero te pondrá al tanto y te dará el permiso para dejar el Capitolio sin que Paylor sospeche de tu repentina retirada. —El joven soldado asintió, justo cuando Peeta le abrazó, despidiéndose de él.

—Hasta pronto. —Se despidió el muchacho con un hilo de voz en su garganta—. Cuídate y haz lo que Haymitch te dice, por favor. —Gale asintió, apartando su cuerpo del de Peeta—. Te contactaré por el holográfono a eso de las doce de la noche. —El joven soldado asintió, exigiéndole que se calmara, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

—Es hora de irnos, Peeta. —Haymitch aferró por los hombros al temeroso muchacho, quien no pudo dejar de ver a Gale como lo hacía, mientras él le prometía a Peeta que estaría bien y haría todo lo que Haymitch le había exigido sin rezongar.

—Voy a extrañarte.

—Y yo… —respondió acercándose a la puerta, ya que tanto Haymitch como Peeta habían entrado al tren—. Cuídate, seguiré hiendo a llevar suministros, aunque no siempre pueda acercarme a la Aldea de Los Vencedores. —Peeta asintió prometiéndole que estaría atento—. Adiós, Peeta. —La puerta se cerró bruscamente, consiguiendo que el joven Mellark se recostara sobre esta para ver mejor a Gale, el cual hizo aquel típico saludo del distrito doce, donde besaban el dedo índice y el medio, alzándolos al frente en señal de apoyo, posando la yema de los dedos sobre el vidrio.

La respuesta de Peeta no se hizo esperar, imitando aquel saludo oriundo del distrito doce, pegando de igual modo la yema de sus dedos sobre el vidrio de la puerta, justo cuando el tren comenzó a andar, consiguiendo que Gale apartara sus dedos del cristal.

—No… —gritó Peeta golpeando la puerta—. No, no… no… —Peeta comenzó a llorar, sintiendo el dolor que las despedidas siempre le causaban, rogando porque ya no hubiesen tantas después de que fuera gobernador y Katniss diera a luz a su hijo.

—Ven aquí —le exigió Haymitch aferrándole por los hombros—. Él va a estar bien. —Le apartó de la puerta, llevándoselo a uno de los camarotes, abrazándole por los hombros—. Siéntate aquí —le pidió acercándolo a un amplio sofá de tres plazas—. Muéstrame ese broche. —Peeta introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de sus jean, entregándole la peculiar bisutería, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Crees que sea un mal presagio? —Haymitch contempló el broche, el cual se había dividido en dos aros de oro, cada uno con un sinsajo en su interior—. Temo que nos separen y que no volvamos a vernos nunca más. —El sonriente hombre negó con la cabeza, aferrándole aún más por los hombros.

—No seas tonto. —Fue la respuesta del ex mentor, devolviéndole el broche dañado—. Ya verás que lo vas a tener de vuelta en el doce, dándome lata a mí y lenguazos a ti. —Peeta se ruborizó, golpeándole el hombro para que no dijera semejantes barbaridades—. No te preocupes por nada. —Se levantó del sofá, acercándose a la mesa de las bebidas, sirviendo un trago de whisky para él y un vaso de chocolate espeso y caliente a Peeta como al muchacho tanto le gustaba, entregándoselo—. Ten… —Se sentó nuevamente a su lado—. Disfruta del viaje y no pienses en nada malo.

Peeta bebió de su vaso de chocolate, sin dejar de mirar el broche, mientras Haymitch lo contemplaba con disimulo, imaginando que muy pronto se sabría quién era el verdadero padre de aquella criatura que Katniss llevaba en su vientre, rogando porque el chico no tuviese razón ante sus propias elucubraciones de algún mal presagio, sintiendo que de algún modo, Peeta podría no estar errado.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo**

 **_ 14 _**

Los meses fueron pasando, largos y tediosos uno tras otro, entregándoles tanto a Gale como a Peeta esporádicos días de calma y sosiego ante el deseo de ambos jóvenes de estar juntos.

Se hablaban constantemente por el holográfono, tratando de seguir en contacto el mayor tiempo posible, mientras esperaban ansiosos el nombramiento del nuevo gobernador de distrito.

Ya se habían hecho públicos siete de los trece nombramientos a gobernadores de los distritos, aquellos que comenzaron a gozar tanto de los beneficios como de un perfecto sistema económico, el cual poco a poco se fue adaptando a las exigencias de cada uno de ellos.

Mientras que en los otros seis distritos, incluyendo el doce, la anarquía seguía reinando, aunque tanto Gale como Peeta, intentaban mantener todo en santa paz, distribuyendo equitativamente cada ración de comida que llegaba, mientras unos pocos trataban restaurar la mina y poner en marcha su sistema económico, intentando obtener más beneficios ante la posibilidad de poder intercambiar carbón con otros distritos, por comida y suministros.

Katniss estaba constantemente de muy mal humor, todos atribuían aquello a que estaba a punto de dar a luz y su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel, siendo Haymitch quien alegara que la chica jamás había sido simpática, ni antes, ni después de los Juegos del Hambre y que la maternidad, más que transformarla en una mujer dulce y amorosa, la estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en un ser realmente insoportable.

Peeta no se quejaba, él ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Katniss, y mientras obtuviera de vez en cuando su dosis de escapadas, encuentros sexuales y agradables huidas al bosque en compañía de Gale, aquello lo mantenían en un estado de ánimo que le ayudaba a soportar todo lo que la chica le dijera o hiciera.

Gale había estado viajando constantemente desde el distrito dos al Capitolio ante las trifulcas que se generaban a raíz de la petición de muchos para que la presidenta le otorgara el perdón a Caesar; y aunque por lo menos la condena a muerte ya no era un problema, Paylor parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer ante su sentencia de cadena perpetua, sacándole de aquella maloliente celda y enviándole al pabellón más estricto, pero en mejor estado de la prisión que el anterior.

—Por lo menos dimos un paso importante con Caesar… ¿No te parece? —preguntó Peeta, sentando sobre la cama que le había pertenecido después de haber ganado los Juegos del Hambre, y en donde ahora era Gale quien dormía los días que arribaba al distrito doce, siendo este el lugar predilecto de los amantes para la mayoría de sus encuentros sexuales.

—Sin duda hemos revolucionado todo Panem con esto. —La voz digitalizada de Gale, se dejó escuchar desde el holográfono que reposaba sobre la cama y frente a Peeta, quien contempló su reloj de pulso, percatándose de que ya eran las doce de la noche.

Aquellas eran las horas regulares en las que ambos amantes se hablaban por medio de aquel artefacto, donde Peeta esperaba a que Katniss se durmiera para poder escabullirse por la ventana de su recamara e introducirse a la alcoba de Gale, y así poder tener una larga y amena conversación con su mejor amigo en secreto.

Ambos se sonrieron, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, siendo Peeta quien bajara la cara, jugueteando con sus calcetines, los cuales cobijaban muy gratamente sus pies.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Gale, moviendo un poco su holográfono para enfocar mejor el semblante de Peeta.

—Nada… —Siguió mirando sus calcetines, apretando nerviosamente sus dedos—. Siento que cada vez falta menos para que Katniss tenga al bebé. —Tragó grueso, dejando escapar pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones—. Se acerca el momento de sincerarnos con ella y tengo miedo.

Gale le observó fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, mientras Peeta levantó la mirada para contemplar el serio rostro de Gale, el cual, a pesar de ser un holograma, dejaba entrever un cierto pesar en sus ojos.

—¿Te has arrepentido de lo que hablamos la ultima vez? —Gale negó con la cabeza, intentando regalarle al nervioso muchacho una agradable sonrisa.

—No… por supuesto que no. —Tanto Gale como Peeta se habían prometido decirle la verdad a Katniss sobre la relación que ambos ocultaban desde hacía ya más de ocho meses—. Es solo que parece que eso te asusta tanto como a mí. —Y así era, ya que aunque Gale tenía más que perder al tener una familia que lo pudiese rechazar por eso, Peeta no deseaba perder la custodia de su hijo.

—No es fácil, Gale.

—No… no está fácil para ninguno de los dos. —Peeta bajó nuevamente la cabeza—. Sé que temes perder a tu hijo, pero no sé cómo lo tomará mi familia, una cosa es que mi madre sospeche y otra muy distinta a que yo se lo confirme con todas sus letras. —El joven Mellark asintió, alzando nuevamente la mirada.

—Tratemos de no pensar en eso ahora… ¿Vale? —Gale asintió, dándole una socarrona sonrisa—. ¿Cómo está Johanna? —preguntó el chico intentando cambiar de tema, pero Gale tenía otros planes que darían el mismo resultado, lograr que ambos olvidaran lo que se habían prometido y cambiar el curso de aquel escabroso tema.

—Bien… está bien… —Gale le sonrió, acomodándose mejor sobre la silla donde se encontraba sentando, rascándose la entrepierna—. Malditas afeitadoras. —Peeta abrió ampliamente los ojos ante aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar.

—Te… ¿Te afeitaste allí? —El joven soldado sonrió divertido al escuchar su nerviosa pregunta.

—Si… ¿por qué no?... A veces es algo incómodo y antihigiénico, ¿no te parece? —Peeta sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, bueno… a mí no me incomodan los míos. —A lo que Gale respondió.

—Tú eres más lampiño que yo… —El ladino soldado comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, mostrándole la desnudes de su pecho—. Mírame… parezco orangután. —Peeta rió.

—Pero Gale… eso es algo normal, somos hombres —alegó el chico sin poder evitar cierto sonrojo al ver el pecho desnudo de su amante—. A mí jamás me ha importado el vello púbico. —El capitán Hawthorne rodó los ojos de mala gana, aunque lo que Peeta no sabía era que todo aquello era solo una puesta en escena—. Es más… —Bajó el rostro algo avergonzado—. Me gusta. —Mordisqueó tímidamente su labio inferior, intentando contener una sonrisa delatora.

—¿Ah, sí? —Gale sonrió con cierta picardía—. A mí también me gustan los tuyos. —Ambos se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos—. Son más suaves, menos gruesos, por eso me deshice de los míos… ¿Quieres ver? —Peeta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? —El aludido negó con la cabeza, alegando que no tenía nada de malo, desabotonándose el pantalón de su uniforme, mientras Peeta preguntó algo nervioso—. ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora? —No pudo evitar reír al ver como Gale trataba de bajarse el pantalón, mostrándole sin pudor alguno sus partes nobles.

—Estamos en una de las bases militares del distrito trece… vinimos a darle apoyo a los tenientes que prestan su aporte para la formación académica militar de los nuevos soldados. —Todo aquello lo dijo batallando con la correa y el pantalón, apartando su flácida polla a un lado, mostrándole al por demás ruborizado chico, sus recién afeitadas bolas—. ¿Qué te parece? —Peeta no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, dejando caer su convulso cuerpo a un lado de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

—Jajajajaja… no puedo creer tanto descaro. —Las carcajadas de Gale no se hicieron esperar, mientras Peeta intentó incorporarse de su desgarbada postura de medio lado, abrazando la almohada.

—¡Oye!... no te rías que me quedaron de lujo. —El joven soldado aferró sus testículos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra siguió manteniendo su pene a un lado—. ¿No te gustan?

—Me encantan. —Río nuevamente sin poder creer que estaban usando el holográfono para mostrarse sus partes íntimas—. Me río por tu descaro. —Gale tomó asiento nuevamente sobre su silla, sin pretensión alguna de cubrir su hombría—. ¿Quieres vestirte? —Gale sonrió seductoramente, comenzando a acariciar el largo de su miembro, observado lascivamente a Peeta.

—Entonces te encantan… ¿eh? —El chico asintió, sin poder dejar de ver como Gale parecía estarse masturbando delante de él—. A mí también me gustan las tuyas. —Peeta dejó de mirar el holograma de Gale, tornando el rostro un poco serio—. ¿Me las mostrarías? —El joven Mellark se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Oh, vamos!... tenemos tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos. —Peeta tragó grueso mirando nuevamente la seductora imagen de Gale, el cual ya había logrado que su miembro se tensara al máximo.

—No querrás hacer esto vía holográfono, ¿o sí? —Gale asintió, sin dejar de masturbar su pene, acariciando con la otra mano sus erizados testículos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó el desvergonzado soldado—. Vamos… déjame verte. —Peeta se debatía internamente entre ceder y negarse a aquello—. ¿Peeta? —El aludido levantó tímidamente la mirada—. Tú no eres así… sueles ser a veces más perverso que yo. —Gale recordó la última vez en las ruinas donde Peeta le había cabalgado, dejando que el excitado soldado le nalgueara una y otras vez mientras saltaba sobre su regazo.

—No sé… esto me parece demasiado. —Peeta observó el serio semblante de su amante, argumentando a continuación—. No es que sea sucio, es solo que… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, soltando al fin—. Me gusta más en persona. —Gale asintió, deteniendo sus insinuantes movimientos—. No te molestes, ¡por favor!

—No estoy molesto. —Su voz decía lo contrario. —No hay problema, solo quería un poco de intimidad con mi chico, nada más… pero si no estás a gusto... —Gale comenzó a subirse el pantalón.

—Por favor, Gale… No te pongas así. —El inmutable soldado terminó de vestirse, apretando su entrepierna para calmar la tensión—. Me dijiste que muy pronto tendrás un permiso, prometo hacer todo lo que tú quieras. —Gale no dijo nada, aclarándose la garganta, intentando no molestarse con el chico más de lo que estaba.

—Bien… Como quieras. —Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la alcoba, logrando que Peeta se sobresaltara, señalando hacia su izquierda, susurrándole al extrañado soldado.

—Alguien está tocando la puerta. —Gale colocó su dedo índice verticalmente sobre sus labios, incitándole a callar, escuchando nuevamente el insistente golpeteo sobre la superficie de madera.

Peeta aferró con fuerza la almohada, mordiendo la punta de esta, esperando a ver si aquella persona se retiraba, pero tal parecía que intentaba entrar, ya que tanto Gale como el joven Mellark se sobresaltaron al ver y al escuchar como la manilla de la puerta rechinaba ante la insistencia de aquella persona.

—¿Quién está allí? —La voz de Hazelle se dejó oír del otro lado de la puerta, intentando una vez más, abrir la puerta.

—Déjala entrar

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peeta, bastante asombrado.

—Déjala entrar… yo hablaré con ella. —Peeta dudo por unos segundos, pero el determinado rostro de Gale, le incitó a que se incorporara de la cama, quitándole rápidamente el seguro a la puerta, sentándose nuevamente a orillas de la cama.

Lentamente abrieron la puerta de la alcoba, dejando ver el asustado rostro de Hazelle, la cual, con sartén en mano, venía dispuesta a darle batalla al intruso que había osado entrar a su casa sin su consentimiento.

—¿Peeta? —El aludido se ruborizó tanto, que no pudo verle a la cara—. ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? —La asombrada mujer se acercó a la cama, percatándose de la figura holográfica que mostraba el artefacto de comunicación, encontrándose con el calmo rostro de su hijo, el cual miraba al frente, sin poder ver aún el rostro de su madre, aunque le escuchaba perfectamente.

—¿Mamá? —llamó Gale a su progenitora, mientras Peeta subió nuevamente a la cama, dándole espacio a la mujer para que se acercara.

—¿Esto es obra tuya? —le preguntó con cierta molestia—. ¿Le pides a Peeta que se escabulla de su casa para que venga a hablar contigo hasta tarde? —Gale afirmó que así era.

—No, no es así… —interrumpió Peeta—. Yo no soy ningún bebé al que se le manipula, si estoy aquí es porque yo así lo deseo. —Hazelle miró fijamente al muchacho, sin poder creer en sus palabras.

—Pero, cariño… puedes venir a la hora que quieras a la casa y hablar con Gale cuantas veces lo desees… es más… bien podrías llevarte el holográfono para tu casa. —Peeta bajó el rostro, siendo Gale quien respondiera de mala gana.

—¿Para qué?... ¿Para que Katniss esté a cada tanto interrumpiéndonos? —Madre e hijo se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin que la mujer pudiese creer todo lo que estaba escuchando—. Por eso le pido a Peeta que venga hasta mi recamara para que hablemos.

—¿Todos los días? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—No, mamá —respondió Gale, antes de que Peeta pudiese decir algo—. No siempre, pero sí a menudo. —Peeta no podía mirar a Hazelle, él sentía como la mujer le observaba, le examinaba, imaginando que ella sacaba sus propias conclusiones de todo esto.

—¿Y te parece correcto? —preguntó su madre.

—Me da igual. —Tanto Hazelle como Peeta se asombraron ante aquella respuesta—. Peeta no le pertenece a Katniss, si él quiere venir hablar conmigo hasta tarde, no tiene por qué pedirle permiso a ella.

—Es su esposa.

—No están casados, mamá. —Peeta no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse, mirando a Hazelle y luego al holograma de Gale, el cual parecía querer salir de aquel estrecho espacio holográfico y saltarle a su madre—. Tú sabes perfectamente que todo fue una puesta en escena.

—Eso no importa, van a tener un hijo y me parece que eso es algo que se debe respetar. —Gale bufó por la nariz, mientras Hazelle enfocaba sus ojos en Peeta—. Tú deberías estar cuidando a Katniss… ¿Qué pasaría si a ella se le presenta el parto y tú estás aquí? —El chico no supo qué decir, bajando la mirada.

—Ella puede gritar y pedir ayuda, no es una minusválida, mamá… solo está embarazada, no es el fin del mundo. —Peeta tragó grueso, dándole una mirada de refilón a la perturbada y al mismo tiempo incrédula mujer, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su propio hijo—. Tú cortabas leña, lavabas, hacías de todo mientras estabas embarazada, pero Katniss se hace la sufrida y es Peeta quien debe hace todo. —Hazelle le dio una fugaz mirada a Peeta, quien aún no sabía si huir o quedarse petrificado sobre la cama.

—¿Desde cuándo odias tanto a Katniss, Gale? —A lo que el iracundo soldado, respondió.

—Desde qué me mostró la persona que realmente era. —Hazelle esperó que Gale alegara algo más, pero al parecer, el capitán Hawthorne no iba a argumentar nada más a aquel asunto, exigiéndole al joven Mellark—. Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí. —Peeta asintió, comenzando a calzarse los tenis—. Buenas noches, mamá. —Ella miró fijamente el holograma de su hijo—. Buenas noches, Peeta.

—Buenas noches, Gale —se despidió Peeta, y antes de que su madre pudiese decir algo más, el enojado soldado culminó la comunicación, justo cuando Peeta se incorporó de la cama—. Lo siento mucho, Hazelle… no fue mi intención asustarte. —Peeta señaló el sartén que la mujer había dejado sobre el colchón, haciendo alusión a su instintiva reacción—. Prometo pedir permiso de ahora en adelante. —Guardó el holográfono después de apagarlo—. Me retiro… buenas noches. —Caminó hacia la ventana, apartando las cortinas para abrirla, escuchando la voz de Hazelle, llamarle.

—¿Peeta? —El chico volteó a verle, observando cómo ella señaló hacia la puerta—. Usa la puerta… ¿Quieres? —El chico no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido, sonriendo lo bastante nervioso como para terminar machucándose un dedo al pretender cerrar la ventana de nuevo, cubriéndola una vez más con las cortinas.

—Sí… tiene razón… la puerta… lo siento… —Peeta se encaminó raudo hasta la salida de la alcoba, percatándose de cómo Hazelle le seguía, introduciéndose rápidamente en la cocina, para salir por la parte trasera de la casa, justo cuando la madre de Gale le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Es muy importante para ti… ¿cierto? —Peeta se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, observando fijamente a Hazelle, sin saber de qué demonios hablaba—. Gale se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para ti… ¿No es así? —El corazón de Peeta se aceleró tanto, que el muchacho sintió cierto vértigo, aferrándose al pomo de la puerta—. Ustedes dos se han ayudado mutuamente para sanar las heridas que Katniss les ha causado en el transcurso de sus vidas.

—En cierto modo… así es —afirmó Peeta.

—Me alegro por eso, Peeta. —El chico asintió—. Solo espero que no estén confundiendo las cosas. —El joven Mellark deseaba salir corriendo y no tener que responder una pregunta más de parte de Hazelle, alegando sin tan siquiera titubear.

—Ninguno de los dos está confundido, Hazelle. —La mujer asintió—. Ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que esperamos del otro… Buenas noches. —Y sin esperar una respuesta o algún gesto de parte de la madre de Gale, salió como alma que lleva al diablo de aquella casa, sin que su corazón pudiese dejar de latir una y otra vez dentro de su pecho.

A lo mejor había dicho demasiado, pero ambos ya lo habían decidido, y si Gale no pretendía echarse para atrás, Peeta tampoco lo haría.

* * *

Tanto Gale como Peeta habían pasado muy mala noche, pero ninguno de los dos se había enterado sobre la incomodidad que el otro había padecido, aunque se lo imaginaban, encontrándose en el transcurso del día bastante preocupados, pensando en el malestar del otro.

Gale había vuelto al Capitolio, o eso le había dicho al chico que haría en el transcurso de la conversación que tuvieron anoche, mientras que Peeta, después de ayudar a Katniss a ducharse y cocinar un sustancioso almuerzo, decidió ir a visitar a Haymitch, llevándose consigo a la chica para que no estuviese sola, al no poder dejar de sentirse tan culpable ante los reproches que Hazelle le había espetado la noche anterior.

—¡Uy!... cariño… esa pancita está a punto de explotar —alegó Effie, con su típica vocecita cantarina y cariñosa, acariciándole el voluminoso vientre a la chica.

—Ya pronto romperemos esa piñata… ¿Eh? —Las palabras de Effie habían hecho sonreír a Katniss, pero las de Haymitch lograron que la chica lo fulminara con la mirada, mientras Peeta intentaba contener una sonrisa, al ver como el impertinente hombre tomaba la escoba que había dejado recostada en la pared, lanzando golpes con esta al aire—. Ya sabes… las piñatas… bueno, no son muy conocidas aquí, pero en el Capitolio son…

—Sé lo que es una piñata, Haymitch. —Effie había hecho té y todos bebían de su respectiva taza, dejándose escuchar el repentino ahogo de Peeta, quien contempló el malhumorado rostro de Katniss mientras la chica le respondía de mala gana al ex mentor—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver tus patéticos programas y me dejas a mí en paz? —Haymitch no dejó de sonreír con cierta ironía, asintiéndole a la chica, respondiéndole después de encender la televisión.

—Espero que ese bebé no se parezca a ti, encanto… —Miró a Peeta—. Pobre de ti, en serio… dos Katniss en este mundo no es bueno para la salud mental de ninguno de nosotros. —Peeta no dijo nada, intentando esconder su picara sonrisa con la taza, mientras la joven ex tributo le arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá, exigiéndole a Haymitch que la dejara en paz—. Ya, ya… no te molesto más, ¡dulzura!

En la pantalla del televisor se pudo apreciar el rostro de Plutarch, lo que causó cierto asombro entre los presentes, siendo Peeta quien le exigiera a Haymitch que le subiera al volumen, después de dejar su taza de té a un lado.

—Aún no tenemos los resultados de la reunión que tuvo la presidenta Paylor con los tres candidatos a legislar el distrito ocho, pero estamos avanzando en nuestra ardua tarea de llevar unidad y sobre todo gobernabilidad democrática a los distritos y para eso se ha convocado a una cadena nacional. —Nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban ansiosos a que Plutarch continuara—. La presidenta Paylor ha tomado ya una decisión sobre los distritos tres, siete y doce.

Todos se miraron las caras, elucubrando sobre las posibilidades que tenía Peeta de ser nombrado gobernador, en contra de la persona que Paylor deseaba colocar en el distrito doce como el nuevo gobernador… Un subteniente del distrito trece y simpatizante de las leyes impuestas por la ya fallecida Alma Coin.

—Les dejo con la presidenta… feliz tarde para todos. —Plutarch se apartó del podio donde hablaba, observando como la presidenta tomó su lugar, notificándole a toda la nación.

—Mi decisión no ha sido nada fácil. —Los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros se arrojaron sobre Paylor, quien no se inmutó ante aquello—. Todos saben los pequeños percances que se han suscitado tanto en el distrito trece como en el Capitolio a raíz de varias acciones de parte de algunos de los candidatos a legislar. —Haymitch sonrió, palmeándole la pierna a Peeta en señal de apoyo ante las acusadoras palabras de la presidenta hacía su persona.

—Siempre me cayó bien Paylor —alegó Katniss—. Hasta que el poder se le subió a la cabeza. —No siempre se estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de la chica, pero esta vez, todos pensaban que ella tenía toda la razón.

—El distrito tres no fue mayor problema. —La seria e imperturbable mujer, prosiguió—. Todos sus ciudadanos están de acuerdo en que Beetee sea el nuevo gobernador de su distrito. —Los aplausos del público y los periodistas no se hicieron esperar, comenzando a arrojar sus preguntas, siendo Plutarch quien exigiera calma, explicándoles que al final del comunicado, Paylor respondería a cada una de sus inquietudes—. En el distrito siete hubieron ciertos inconvenientes, incluso hubieron varios altercados, tomándose la decisión de una votación en masa, donde la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que el antiguo alcalde, siga siendo el actual gobernador del distrito siete en el nuevo Panem.

Peeta no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso, estaba realmente asustado, pensando en que a lo mejor si Paylor decidiera poner a alguien más que no fuera él, los ciudadanos se sublevarían, trayendo muchos más problemas para su distrito de los que ya tenían encima.

—El distrito doce ha sido un gran reto para mí. —Peeta sonrió algo nervioso, sintiendo como Katniss le acarició el hombro, girando rápidamente su rostro para verle, mientras Paylor proseguía—. Justo ahora tenemos contacto directo con el distrito. —Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron el uno al otro, siendo Peeta quien rompiera la conexión visual entre ambos al escuchar aquello.

En la pantalla se podían ver dos imágenes, una era la del rostro de la presidenta, mientras que la otra era una toma aérea de la plaza central del distrito doce, en donde la mayoría de los ciudadanos se habían apostado en aquel lugar, sin que ellos se enteraran de todo lo ocurrido.

—Ciudadanos del distrito doce. —Alzó Paylor la voz por sobre la algarabía que se escuchaba en la plaza central, mientras Peeta se incorporó lentamente de su puesto, acercándose a la pantalla—. Dejaré la decisión en sus manos y serán ustedes los responsables de dicha votación y de lo que ahora en adelante acarree el mandato del único candidato que tienen en su distrito.

El numeroso grupo de personas alzaron sus brazos y sus voces, vitoreando enérgicamente el nombre de Peeta, mientras Paylor parecía estar observando todo por medio de un monitor frente a ella.

Haymitch también se había puesto de pie, señalando la pantalla, notificándole algo dubitativo, al tembloroso y al mismo tiempo ansioso panadero.

—¿Ese que está allí no es el capitán Hawthorne? —Peeta enfocó su aguda visión sobre el aparato audiovisual, percatándose de que en efecto, uno de los soldados que trataban de mantener el orden en la plaza central era Gale.

—Sí, es él. —No pudo evitar sonreír ante la dicha, pero de lo que nadie se daba cuenta era que Katniss estaba padeciendo de una fuerte taquicardia al ver el agraciado rostro de Gale en la pantalla, deseando verlo nuevamente a pesar de que el soldado siempre la evadía—. Pensé que estaría en el Capitolio —argumentó el chico, haciendo verbal sus pensamientos.

—Pues no hay nada más que discutir —alegó la presidenta, aclarándose la garganta, exigiendo calma y completo silencio a los ciudadanos del distrito—. Nombro a Peeta Mellark como el nuevo gobernador del distrito doce. —Al parecer, una enorme pantalla se había colocado en la plaza central, la cual comenzó a hacer Feed-back ante los gritos de euforia y alegría de cada una de las personas que habían apostado por el muchacho, mientras Effie aplaudía enérgicamente bastante emocionada, abrazando a Katniss, siendo Haymitch quien alzaba a Peeta entre sus brazos, como si este fuese tan solo un muñeco de trapo.

—Lo logramos, muchacho… lo logramos… —Peeta no pudo dejar de sonreír y temblar al mismo tiempo, al fin era el nuevo gobernador del distrito y eso conllevaba una enorme responsabilidad a cuestas.

—No puedo creerlo —notificó Peeta con un hilo de voz, observando la pantalla del televisor, al ver como las cámaras apostadas alrededor de los ciudadanos, enfocaban justo el rostro de Gale, el cual sonreía ampliamente, alzando su mano como todos los demás, donde más que alentarlos a la calma, los incitaba a que le mostraran a Paylor lo felices que ellos se encontraban. _"Si no hubiese sido por ti, Gale… esto no hubiese sido posible"_. Si bien Haymitch, Plutarch y todos los demás implicados habían puesto su granito de arena, para Peeta, Gale era la mecha que había encendido todo aquel revuelo.

—Debemos ir a la plaza central —acotó Haymitch apartándose de Peeta, contemplándole por unos segundos, enfocando luego sus resplandecientes ojos sobre ambas mujeres, las cuales asintieron a las palabras del ex mentor—. Nosotros nos adelantaremos… —Peeta ayudó a Katniss a levantarse del sofá al igual que Effie—… los ciudadanos deben estar ansiosos por ver a su nuevo gobernador. —El chico del pan miró fijamente a su esposa, quien asintió una vez más a las palabras de Haymitch, notificándole con una amplia sonrisa.

—Anda, ve… tu pueblo te espera. —Peeta sonrió, abrazándole con fuerzas, agradeciéndole también a ella todo el apoyo que la chica le había dando ante las diversas entrevistas que Katniss había dado a los reporteros, donde siempre mantenía su relación aparte de todo lo que se refería a la candidatura de su pareja y las diversas polémicas que Peeta había generado a raíz de esta.

—Gracias. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos allá, no te apresures… ¿vale? —Katniss asintió, siendo Haymitch quien jalara a Peeta del brazo, sacándolo de la casa, después de exigirle a Effie que la ayudara a llegar sin problema alguno hasta la plaza.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a correr hasta la plaza central, pensando en que era mucho mejor que Katniss fuera después de ellos, ya que de aquel modo los amantes furtivos podrían saludarse a gusto, mientras que para ella la caminata sería perfecta para ayudarle con la ansiedad que sentía ante la posibilidad de que Gale, al fin, dejara de ignorarla y volviera a hablarle.

—Sigue tú —exigió Haymitch con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro tan colorado como el trasero de un mandril—. No puedo más… sin duda debo… —Intentó respirar pausadamente, pero el agotamiento se lo dificultaba—… debo dejar la bebida, estoy fuera de condición. —Peeta sonrió palmeándole el hombro, alegando que aquello era sin duda una buena decisión—. No me presiones, aún lo estoy pensando… ¿Vale?... no es algo definitivo. —El joven Mellark no pudo evitar reír ante aquello—. Anda… Ve, ve… y no vayas a emocionarte mucho con Gale… ¿eh?

Peeta fulminó a Haymitch con una mirada cargada de reproches, notificándole que no debía decírselo y que él sabía comportarse perfectamente en público. Siguió corriendo hasta la plaza central, donde los gritos de euforia y dicha no se hicieron esperar, al ver como el muchacho al fin arribaba al lugar, percatándose de la enorme pantalla que habían instalado en aquel lugar, donde la presidenta había comenzado a responder las preguntas de los periodistas.

No se hicieron esperar los aplausos, las felicitaciones y las múltiples palabras de apoyo de parte de cada uno de los ciudadanos del distrito doce, hasta lograr acercarse a Gale y su escuadrón, el cual trataban de mantener la paz y el orden entre todos, mostrando el civismo de los ciudadanos del distrito doce a la presidenta.

—Capitán Hawthorne —saludó formalmente al serio soldado, el cual tomó posición de respeto hacia un superior, haciéndole la respetiva venia, respondiéndole en voz alta de lo más protocolar.

—Es todo un placer volver a verle, señor gobernador. —Gale no pudo ocultar el temblor en la comisura de sus labios, aquellos que delataba la dicha que le causaba ver a Peeta, intentando contener una afable sonrisa.

—Descanse, capitán. —Peeta tampoco era bueno fingiendo, dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa, debatiéndose internamente ante el enorme deseo que tenía de abrazarlo y besarlo como tanto lo había deseado en estos últimos meses sin él—. Lo logramos —acotó el emocionado muchacho.

—Tú lo lograste, Peeta… ellos te aman. —Señaló a todos los presentes—. Y Paylor sabe lo que hubiese tenido que enfrentar si imponía al subteniente del distrito trece como gobernador del doce, ella no es tonta. —Peeta asintió, observando a quienes les rodeaban, saludando a unos y estrechando la mano de otros, percatándose del arribo de Haymitch, el cual se abría pasa entre los presentes.

—¿Presidenta Paylor? —La voz de Cressida se dejó escuchar desde los altoparlantes apostados a cada lado de la enorme pantalla, incitándoles a todos a mirar al frente—. Mis fuentes me informan que el joven Mellark ha arribado a la plaza central. —Paylor asintió, enfocando sus ojos al frente, donde el chico imaginaba que tenían un monitor que le mostraba a la presidenta lo que estaba sucediendo en el distrito—. Así como les ha entregado palabras de apoyo a los diferentes gobernadores electos… ¿quiere usted dedicarle unas cuantas al recién electo gobernador del distrito doce? —La mujer asintió mientras todos esperaban expectantes.

—Quiero felicitarlo. —Peeta asintió, agradeciendo sus felicitaciones—. Espero que el joven Mellark se dedique de ahora en adelante a sus ciudadanos. —Todos aplaudieron, siendo Gale quien exigiera silencio, esperando a que la mujer alegara algo más a sus insignificantes palabras—. Pronto estarán en el doce los mejores arquitectos. —Peeta asintió una vez más agradeciendo de antemano la ayuda—. Limpiarán la zona donde estaba la antigua alcaldía y construirán la nueva gobernación. —Peeta frunció el ceño, mientras los murmullos de los ciudadanos comenzó a regarse como el zumbido de las rastrevíspulas.

—Perdóneme, presidenta Paylor —alzó Peeta la voz por sobre el cuchicheo de los presentes—. Pero eso no fue lo que usted y yo acordamos. —Detrás de la seria mujer, un sonriente Plutarch parecía estar disfrutando todo aquello—. Me prometió que nos ayudaría a levantar nuestra economía... —El incómodo rostro de Paylor dejó ver lo que las palabras de Peeta causaron en ella—… Y también nuestras casa, ya que si bien muchos de nosotros vivimos ahora en la Aldea de los Vencedores, otros desean retomar sus actividades en el propio epicentro del distrito.

Cada uno de los ciudadanos aplaudió las palabras de Peeta, el cual les demostraba que él no deseaba riquezas, ni lujos, sino un distrito productivo, activo y aquel que deseaba emerger de los escombros de una guerra que les había robado lo poco que tenían.

—Es necesario que tengas una gobernación —notificó Paylor, tajante.

—Es más necesario para nosotros que la mina comience a funcionar. —Los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar—. Necesitamos un comedor público, donde Sae pueda cocinar salubremente la comida que se le reparte a los niños y mujeres que quedaron solos y desamparados en este distrito. —Tanto Gale como Haymitch no podían dejar de admirar el temple del muchacho—. Necesitamos librarnos de los escombros que nos recuerdan a diario el horror que padecimos. —En la distancia, Katniss junto a Effie y Hazelle se acercaban a paso lento—. Necesitamos un hospital, una escuela, eso es lo que realmente todos queremos, no un majestuoso edificio gubernamental que les demuestre a los ciudadanos de Panem que solo los grandes y poderosos pueden tener privilegios.

Todo el lugar estalló en gritos de euforia y dicha ante las elocuentes, afiladas y muy sinceras palabras del joven Mellark, mientras la presidenta parecía estar luchando internamente con su ira contenida, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Me rehúso rotundamente a edificar una gobernación, sin antes restaurar un distrito en el que todos tengamos derechos por igual y tener una muy buena calidad de vida por el simple hecho de ser seres humanos y no por tener un estatus social, cultural o político que nos de dichos privilegios. —Gale trataba de contenerse, ya que quería besarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba y cuan orgulloso se sentía de él, siendo Haymitch quien le palmeara la espalda, susurrándole lo emocionado que se sentía ante sus palabras.

Los aplausos no cesaron, los gritos de júbilo y apoyo hacia Peeta no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Paylor conversaba fuera del aire, tanto con Plutarch como con dos hombres más, integrantes del gabinete político de la presidenta, donde unos asentían y otros negaban con la cabeza, debatiendo entre ellos los pro y los contra de las exigencias del nuevo gobernador del distrito doce.

—Tú jamás decepcionas… ¿eh? —Peeta sonrió ante las palabras de Haymitch, el cual le había dicho algo muy parecido a Katniss después de que la chica, tomara la decisión de asesinar a Alma Coin antes que a Snow, al darse cuenta que la mujer era mucho peor de lo que había sido _Coriolanus_.

—Eso trato. —Fue la respuesta de Peeta, dándole una fugaz mirada a Gale por el rabillo del ojo, mientras todos observaban el lento arribo de Katniss, apartándose para que la chica se acercara a su esposo, lo que consiguió que Gale tensara su cuerpo, apartándose un poco de Peeta.

—Gobernador Mellark. —La voz de Paylor hizo alzar el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, menos el de Katniss, la cual saludaba a unos cuantos ex vecinos, sin dejar de sostener su voluptuoso abdomen como si aquello pesara una tonelada—. Trataremos de enviar a los mejores ingenieros y arquitectos para que comiencen con la restauración de la mina. —Los aplausos de los presentes retumbaron por todo el lugar, justo cuando Katniss se acercó a ellos, dándole una mirada furtiva a Gale, quien observaba inmutable la pantalla.

—Muchas gracias, presidenta. —La mujer asintió.

—Por lo pronto comenzaremos con eso y le pediremos al capitán Hawthorne que se encargue de organizar un hospital militar. —El aludido asintió a las órdenes de la presidenta, haciéndole la venia—. La escuela se podría improvisar en alguna de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores hasta nuevo aviso. —Peeta asintió nuevamente, agachando el rostro al sentir como Katniss parecía estarle colocando algo sobre pecho, percatándose de que aquello era el broche doble que Plutarch le había dado al muchacho, en donde el jefe de gabinete había colocado un micrófono para espiarles.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Hazelle a su hijo, el cual le abrazó, sonriéndole afablemente a su madre, aquella que le dio una mirada escrutadora a Johanna, al ver como la chica le sonreía con cierta ironía en su rostro, sin dejar de observarla.

Nadie, salvo Hazelle, se había percatado de ella, la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su hijo, manteniendo su puesto en la formación militar, sin dejar de mirar a todos, en especial a la madre de Gale.

—Me parece conocida esa chica —comentó Hazelle, justo cuando los aplausos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, ante el enfoque de las cámaras sobre el broche doble de sinsajo, el cual había sido reparado, haciéndoles pensar a los presentes que aquello era un símbolo que hacía alusión a la unión entre Katniss y Peeta, cuando en realidad, tenía que ver con Gale y el joven Mellark.

Gale volteó a ver de quien hablaba su madre, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Johanna, la cual le arrojó un beso desde su puesto, señalando a la pantalla, tratando de que su superior se diera cuenta de lo que las cámaras estaban enfocando.

—Es Johanna Mason, mamá… la ex tributo del distrito siete... a la que regañaste por llevarse a Peeta secuestrado. —Gale miró al frente, percatándose de cómo Katniss le daba un beso en los labios a Peeta, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, contemplando a alguien que se encontraba detrás del nuevo gobernador.

Gale no pudo evitar sentir cierto estupor ante aquello, enfocando sus ojos en la espalda de Peeta, percatándose de que a quien miraba la chica era a él, abrazando con fuerzas a Peeta, quien correspondió el abrazo, manteniendo la puesta en escena.

 _"_ _¿Serás estúpida, mujer?"_. El capitán Hawthorne no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ridículas intenciones de Katniss de hacerle sentir celos de aquel beso, ya que si bien los sentía, no eran precisamente hacia ella. _"Puedes besarlo y hacerte la enamorada como siempre lo has hecho, sigue jugando con nosotros, "Catnip", que quien ríe al último, ríe mejor"_. Rodó los ojos de mala gana, escuchando la pregunta de su madre.

—¿Es tu novia? —El asombrado soldado miró algo incrédulo a su madre.

—No, mamá, no es mi novia. —Gale miró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban Katniss y Peeta, quienes seguían siendo el centro de atracción de las cámaras—. Johanna es mi amante —respondió en voz alta, logrando que Katniss escuchara aquella respuesta, clavando sus desdeñosos ojos sobre Gale.

—¿Y te parece muy bonito que digas eso delante de todos? —Gale se encogió de hombros.

—A ella no le importa —espetó de mala gana, percatándose de la interrupción de la comunicación, donde ya no se veía el rostro de Paylor y mucho menos el distrito doce, retomando su habitual programación—. Ahora si me disculpas, felicitaré como se debe al nuevo gobernador. —Se apartó de su madre, acercándose rápidamente a Peeta, posando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho.

Katniss no podía dejar de mirar a Gale, pero el chico solo tenía ojos para una sola persona, para Peeta, el cual giró rápidamente el rostro, percatándose de la cercanía del soldado a pesar de que su antigua mejor amiga, estaba cerca.

—No puedo sentirme más orgulloso de ti, Peeta. —El chico le sonrió, agradeciendo sus sinceras palabras, sintiendo como Gale acarició el broche que lucía sobre su pecho, justo cuando Johanna se les acercaba, abrazando a Peeta, estampándole un inesperado beso en los labios.

—¡Oh, mi pan de ajonjolí con nueces y uvas pasas!... estoy muy pero muy orgullosa de ti. —Por alguna extraña razón, el beso que Gale había presenciado entre Katniss y Peeta, le había causado úlcera gástrica ante la rabia, pero el ver a Johanna besar a su chico delante de todos y sobre todo enfrente de Katniss, era algo que a él lo traía de lo más entretenido.

—Gra… gracias… Johanna… —Peeta no pudo evitar darle una rápida mirada a Katniss, la cual fulminó a la joven oficial con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola, descerebrada —saludó Johanna, volteándole la mirada—. Te ves realmente espantosa, pareces un dirigible. —Gale apretó con fuerza sus labios, mientras Peeta no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante toda aquella situación, cubriéndose el rostro con la manos.

—Una mujer embarazada es siempre símbolo de belleza —alegó Hazelle de muy mal humor.

—¡Oh, sí!... Claro… como si ser madre fuese lo más extraordinario de este mundo —espetó la oficial Mason de mala gana, mientras los ciudadanos del distrito comenzaron a retirarse a sus respetivas casas—. Te pones como una vaca, te llenas de varices o estrías y te transformas en un globo lleno de hormonas, el cual a cada posible alfiler que se cruce en tu camino y te pinche con palabras hirientes, logran explotar toda tu estúpida sensibilidad haciéndote vulnerable… lo siento, señora Hawthorne, pero yo paso… la maternidad es realmente repugnante.

Cada uno de los presentes la fulminó con la mirada, ya que aunque todos respetaban su forma de pensar, tampoco era para que la oficial descargara con Katniss toda la rabia y el asco que ella sentía ante la sola imagen de ser madre.

—Te pasaste de la raya, Johanna —espetó Gale, exigiéndole que regresara con el escuadrón y le esperara en la nave.

—Como quieras… —Miró a cada uno de los presentes, quienes la siguieron viendo como lo peor de este mundo, aunque el rostro de Haymitch estaba bastante relajado, sin querer ser partícipe de todo aquello—… Con permiso… —Se acercó a Katniss, soltándole en un susurro casi inaudible—… Más asco me dan cuando ni siquiera saben de qué perro es el cachorro que tendrá la _"perra"_.

Se apartó de ella a paso rápido, dándole una odiosa mirada de soslayo tanto a Gale como a la madre este, escuchando el lastimero quejido de Katniss, quien no pudo creer que Johanna supiera sobre todo el rollo entre Peeta, Gale y ella, donde el terror de saberse descubierta dio paso a un intenso dolor en su abdomen, lo cual la hizo encorvar su cuerpo hacía el frente.

—¿Katniss? —Peeta se acercó a ella al igual que Effie al ver como la chica se acariciaba la parte baja del abdomen—. ¿Estás bien? —Ella negó con la cabeza, quejándose nuevamente de intensos dolores pélvicos, dejándose apreciar la repentina humedad de los elásticos pantalones de algodón de la chica, los cuales les mostraron a todo los presentes que la chica había roto fuerte.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Hazelle—. Creo que ha llegado el momento —le notificó a todos los presentes—. Debemos avisarle a su madre. —Al decir aquello, la mujer miró a su hijo, el cual llamó rápidamente a uno de sus soldados, exigiéndole que fuese a buscar a la doctora Everdeen en el distrito dos.

—Sí, señor —respondió el joven, retirándose junto a los demás soldados, imaginando que Johanna se encontraba más que satisfecha ante toda aquella situación que había provocado.

—Respira, cariño… respira… —le exigió Effie a la chica, tratando de llevarla de vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores con la ayuda de Peeta, aunque la chica parecía no poder ni caminar ante el intenso dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, gritando desesperadamente—. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!... Debemos hacer algo. —Pero Gale ya se había acercado a la chica, tomándola entre sus brazos, levantándola rápidamente del suelo.

Katniss no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la cercanía de Gale, el cual la miró fijamente a los ojos, igual que ella lo hizo con él, bajando lentamente la mirada ante tanta vergüenza que le embargaba.

—Vamos, Gale… —le exigió Peeta, palmeándole el hombro al soldado, incitándole a avanzar—. Cualquier cosa yo te relevo en el camino… ¿Vale? —El capitán Hawthorne asintió, comenzando a caminar con la chica entre sus brazos, la cual no pudo volver a levantar el rostro, al sentirse tan vulnerable y sobre todo tan cerca de Gale.

A cada paso que el pensativo soldado daba hacia la aldea, sentía como si la chica le pesara el doble de lo que había pesado al levantarla, imaginando que aquello era algo psicológico, al sentir la carga que tanto él como Katniss tenían a cuestas ante la posibilidad de que aquel bebé fuese suyo, manteniéndolo bastante paranoico y muy apesadumbrado.

 _"_ _Ya es hora, Katniss"_ , elucubró como si pudiese transmitir sus pensamientos a la chica. _"Es hora de enfrentar la verdad, es hora de que los tres nos sinceremos pase lo que pase y sea ese bebé hijo de quien sea"_. Pudo sentir como le faltaba el aire en los pulmones, y aunque no estaba cansado, Gale supo de sobra que aquel malestar era el temor de lo que pudiese suceder de ahora en adelante.


	16. Capítulo 15

Tercera parte

 **El desengaño**

 **_ 15_**

Llegaron a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Gale abrió la puerta, siendo Peeta quien entrara con Katniss en sus brazos al tener que alternarse la chica a mitad de camino, ya que esta pesaba bastante ante su avanzado estado de gestación.

—Llévala a su recamara —le exigió Hazelle a Peeta, pidiéndole rápidamente a Haymitch—. Consígueme unas toallas, por favor. —El hombre asintió, introduciéndose en la habitación de Peeta—. Effie, ¿puedes poner a hervir un poco de agua? —Haymitch salió de la recamara del muchacho al escuchar la petición que Hazelle le hacía a Effie.

—Aamm… Creo que mejor tú vas por las toallas y yo montaré el agua. —Effie sonrió al ver como su pareja sabía perfectamente que ella no conocía absolutamente nada sobre oficios caseros, introduciéndose en la alcoba de Peeta, siendo Haymitch quien encendiera la estufa, llenando una gran olla con agua, mientras Hazelle se introdujo en la recamara de Katniss, observando como Peeta intentaba mantener calmada a la chica.

Gale por su parte no pudo dejar de sentirse angustiado, había llegado el momento de la verdad tanto para él como para Katniss y por supuesto para Peeta, rogándole a la providencia que todo saliera bien y que el niño fuese tan rubio como lo era el joven Mellark, aunque bien podría salir con cabellos oscuros y ser igual hijo suyo, pensando en que a lo mejor, aquella incertidumbre de que si era su hijo o no, se alargaría con los años.

—¿Gale? —llamó Hazelle a su hijo, el cual no podía dejar de observar como Katniss se quejaba de dolor, mientras Peeta le ayudaba a respirar, aferrándole de las manos—. ¿Por qué no vas a la casa y le dices a tus hermanos lo que está ocurriendo? —Gale asintió, saliendo de la alcoba, no sin antes darle una fugaz mirada a la chica, la cual bajó el rostro sintiéndose bastante avergonzada ante todo lo ocurrido, imaginando que ella también tenía sus temores y sus dudas a cuesta.

—Vamos, Katniss… respira… —le exigió Peeta a la chica, quien gritó ante las fuertes contracciones, aferrando las sábanas con una mano, mientras que con la otra apretaba el brazo del muchacho.

—Aquí tienes las toallas, Hazelle. —La aludida asintió, tomándolas rápidamente, pidiéndole a Effie que ayudara a Katniss a sentirse un poco más cómoda, entregándole varias almohadas, las cuales la temblorosa mujer, comenzó a colocarle en los costados y en la espalda a Katniss.

—Quiero que salgas de aquí —exigió Katniss, siendo Effie quien respondiera.

—Pero, querida, yo…

—Tú no… Peeta. —La chica volvió a quejarse de dolor, golpeando el colchón, mientras clavaba sus uñas en el antebrazo del joven Mellark, el cual se contuvo ante la puteada que deseaba soltar ante aquello.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? —preguntó sin poder comprender aquel deseo.

—No quiero que me veas así. —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No seas tonta, Katss… yo quiero estar aquí. —Haymitch entró en la habitación, percatándose de cómo las sábanas que cubrían las piernas de Katniss, estaban completamente manchadas de sangre.

—Creo que será mejor que salgamos, Peeta… esto se va a poner feo. —Aferró el brazo del muchacho, quien no tenía la más mínima intensión de retirarse, justo cuando Gale regresó, notificándole a su madre.

—Ya le dije a mis hermanos lo que está pasando, les exigí que se mantuviera tranquilos y que…

—¡Fuera!... —gritó Katniss, logrando que todos se sobresaltaran, contemplándola completamente pasmados—. He dicho fuera, ¿no me han oído?... quiero que se vayan y me dejen sola con Effie y Hazelle. —Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo, tropezando entre ellos mismos en el umbral de la salida, siendo Haymitch el primero en salir, seguido de Gale y Peeta, quienes cerraron la puerta rápidamente tras de sí.

—Que carácter más endemoniado —alegó Haymitch, arrojándose sobre el sofá, suspirando como si necesitara una buena bocanada de aire fresca en sus pulmones—. Espero que después de que dé a luz, se le pase ese horrible mal humor.

—Lo dudo… —comentó Gale—. Catnip siempre ha tenido ese temperamento desde que la conozco. —Peeta se acercó a la ventana que daba al frente de la casa, observando a la distancia, mientras el joven soldado tomó asiento junto a Haymitch, escuchando los gritos de dolor de la parturienta.

—Yo la comprendo… —comentó Peeta, sin dejar de estar atento al horizonte—. No es fácil para ella que la veamos de ese modo, tan indefensa, tan desvalida, ella siempre ha sido una guerrera y sé que odia estar de ese modo, verse tan débil, sé que su carácter cambiará cuando tenga al bebé y pueda volver al bosque.

Aquello por supuesto no le gustó en lo más mínimo a Gale, tener a Katniss en el bosque era contraproducente a sabiendas del "nidito de amor" que ambos se habían creado en las ruinas, pudiendo ser encontrados por la chica, aunque él sabía que Peeta deseaba que ambos saltaran juntos fuera del closet, o mejor aún, fuera de las ruinas donde se ocultaban de todo y de todos.

—Espero que tengas razón —comentó Gale, tratando de no pensar más en aquel escabroso asunto, sintiendo como Haymitch lo observaba, volteando el rostro para verle, percatándose de la escrutadora mirada del ex mentor.

El robusto hombre de cabellos despeinados, señaló hacia la habitación después de voltear a ver a Peeta, quien permaneció absorto observando por la ventana a la espera del arribo de la señora Everdeen, mientras que Gale se encogió de hombros, preguntándole con gestos qué demonios le pasaba.

Haymitch meció sus brazos a un lado y a otro como si tuviese un bebé entre ellos, señalando la puerta de la alcoba de Katniss, para luego señalarlo a él, donde Gale imaginó que el impertinente hombre le preguntaba qué demonios iba a ser si el bebé era suyo y no de Peeta.

El por demás molesto soldado lo fulminó con la mirada, pegando un brinco en el sofá, al escuchar lo que Peeta soltó a continuación, encaminándose a la puerta.

—Lo sabía. —Por unos segundos Gale pensó que el muchacho se había dado cuenta de las extrañas señas que Haymitch le hacía, pero luego se percató de cómo el joven Mellark abrió la puerta, argumentando a sus palabras—. Sabía que vendría lo más pronto posible. —Salió de la casa, corriendo al encuentro con la señora Everdeen, quien venía escoltada por uno de los soldados del escuadrón de Gale, el cual le espetó al por demás sonriente hombre.

—Deja tus malditos juegos, Haymitch. —Se levantó del sofá, asomándose a la puerta, corroborando lo que ya se había imaginado, que era la señora Everdeen quien se aproximaba a la casa, acercándose nuevamente al entretenido ex mentor—. ¿Quieres decírselo a Peeta?... Ve y hazlo, pero no me jodas. —Tanto Gale como Haymitch escucharon la cercanía de las tres personas que arribaron a la casa a paso acelerado, intentando mantener un rostro serio, al observar el arribo de la madre de Katniss.

—Mi querida señora Everdeen… —saludó muy cordialmente Haymitch, levantándose del sofá, para ir a su encuentro.

—Hola, Haymitch… —Dejó que el hombre se acercara a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Gale!... —Fue el seco y fugaz saludo de parte de la seria mujer, la cual dejó su bolso en el suelo, remangándose la blusa—. ¿Dónde está Katniss? —Los gritos de la joven respondieron su pregunta, encaminándose a la alcoba que le había pertenecido a ella, cuando vivió en aquella casa.

Los temores de Gale aumentaron el doble, ya que él sabía que la madre de la chica estaba enterada de todo aquel asunto y lo más seguro era que hubiese traído material de laboratorio para corroborar aquello, comenzando a sentirse un poco enfermo, mirando a Peeta y luego a Haymitch, quien ya se había percatado del semblante pálido del soldado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el pensativo hombre, quien contempló como Gale asintió a sus palabras, acercándose a su subalterno, soltándole en un tono de voz firme y autoritario.

—¿Dónde está Johanna? —El soldado raso respondió que la chica se encontraba en la nave a la espera de sus órdenes.

—¿Todo está bien, Gale? —La voz de Peeta sobresaltó al muchacho, al igual que los gritos de Katniss en la recamara, lo que consiguió que el perturbado soldado se girara bruscamente, gritándole al joven frente a él.

—¿Por qué todos me pregunta si estoy bien?... claro que estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien… ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar mal? —Haymitch puso los ojos en blanco, volteando el rostro a otro lado al ver el asombrado semblante de Peeta, mirarle como lo hacía.

—No lo sé, Gale… dímelo tú —respondió recriminatoriamente el nuevo gobernador del distrito doce, el cual estudió el semblante de Gale, quien intentaba mantenerse calmo—. Eres tú quien está gritando, bastante irritado… Eres tú el que estás molesto y el que al parecer no se encuentra a gusto… ¿Quieres irte? —le preguntó tan seco, que por unos segundos Gale sintió que a Peeta se le estaban subiendo los humos.

—¿Quiere que me vaya, señor gobernador? —Aquello por supuesto sonó tal y como Gale deseaba que sonara, irónico y bastante sarcástico.

—No, Gale, no quiero que te vayas, pero si te sientes incómodo por algo… —Señaló la puerta—… puedes marcharte, estoy muy preocupado tanto por el bebé como por Katniss, si no vas a ser de ayuda, entonces puedes irte. —Pretendió darle la espalda al molesto soldado, quien le aferró del brazo, mientras le exigía a su subalterno.

—Dile a Johanna que no se muevan de su puesto… cualquier cambio de planes se lo haré saber por medio del comunicuff, puedes retirarte. —El joven soldado asintió, retirándose rápidamente después de hacerle la venia a su capitán, cerrando la puerta—. Lo siento —se disculpó, pero Peeta sacudió su brazo para zafarse de su agarre, reprochándole en voz baja.

—Primero eras tú el que moría porque me nombraran gobernador, ¿y ahora me sales con esto?... ¿Qué rayos te sucede, Gale?... te desconozco. —El temeroso soldado miró a Haymitch, quien había tomado nuevamente asiento en el sofá de dos plazas, observando a ambos jóvenes enfrascados en aquella disputa.

—Lo lamento. —Gale se acercó un poco a Peeta, acariciándole ambos brazos—. Tienes razón… creo que… —Katniss comenzó a gritar cada vez más, quejándose de que no podía hacerlo, mientras que su madre la alentaba a pujar—… que todo lo que está ocurriendo me tiene un poco alterado.

—A mí también, Gale, y no por eso estoy puteándote, así que por favor contrólate… ¿quieres? —El cabizbajo soldado asintió, aferrando las manos de Peeta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, mientras Haymitch les notificaba a ambos, incorporándose nuevamente del sofá.

—Iré a ver si el agua ya hirvió y de paso montaré un poco de té. —Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se contemplaron el uno al otro, deseando abrazarse y contenerse, imaginando que era eso precisamente lo que mantenía a Gale de mal humor, el no poder amarse como lo deseaba.

—¿Me perdonas? —Peeta asintió sonriéndole con desgano.

—Ya pasó… —Katniss gritó una vez más, justo cuando Hazelle salió de la habitación, consiguiendo que ambos hombres se separaran, aunque la apresurada mujer ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, introduciéndose rápidamente en la cocina en busca del agua caliente, llevándosela apresuradamente hasta la alcoba—. Es mejor mantenernos a raya, Gale —le exigió Peeta, apartándose del soldado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el entristecido soldado, ante la lejanía de su amado—. No lo hagas, no me alejes de ti, por favor. —Peeta le palmeó los hombros, soltándole muy cerca del rostro.

—Estamos en campo minado, capitán. —Hizo un cesto con las cejas, señalando hacia la alcoba de la alterada parturienta, la cual no dejaba de gritar—. Es mejor mantenernos apartados, por ahora. —Gale sonrió asintiendo a sus palabras, justo cuando Peeta se percató de cómo Haymitch los observaba desde el umbral de la cocina, introduciéndose nuevamente en aquel lugar con una socarrona sonrisa.

Aquello por supuesto hizo sonreír a Peeta, quien no supo cómo tomar esa actitud por parte de Haymitch, era como si el hombre disfrutara de verlos juntos o como si no pudiese creer que los dos sementales que se disputaban a Katniss, terminaron enredados en un tórrido romance que los mantenía cada vez más liados.

—Tienes razón —respondió Gale, encaminándose al sofá para tomar asiento—. Por ahora es mejor mantenernos tranquilos, pronto crearemos todo un revuelo con lo nuestro. —Peeta se acercó a él, después de ver lo que Haymitch hacía en la cocina, donde al parecer trataba de preparar tres tazas de té.

—Justo quería hablarte de eso… —Se sentó junto a Gale, susurrándole muy cerca del rostro—. No diremos nada aún… —El incrédulo soldado arrugó la frente, mirándole bastante extrañado.

—¿Y eso por qué?... Es decir, tú más que nadie era el que deseaba que nos arrojáramos fuera del closet, ¿por qué ahora no quieres?

—No es que no quiera, es solo que no creo que… —El llanto de un bebé los hizo callar a ambos, incorporándose raudos del sofá, justo cuando Haymitch salió de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Ándale… escuchen eso… —exigió el desaliñado hombre, dejando la bandeja con las tres tazas de té en medio del salón, sobre una pequeña mesa central—. Tiene buenos pulmones y al parecer posee el mismo carácter de Katniss. —Peeta no pudo dejar de ver hacia la puerta de la alcoba con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, recibiendo de parte de su ex mentor un fuerte abrazo—. Felicidades, papá. —Al decir aquello palmeó con fuerza la espalda del joven Mellark, dándole una inquisidora mirada a Gale, sonriéndole con ironía.

 _"_ _Hijo de puta"_ , pensó Gale apartándose de ambos hombres, tratando de mantener un rostro inmutable.

—Brindemos con té. —Peeta se encontraba realmente asombrado de que Haymitch pretendiera brindar con aquel brebaje de plantas, pero su incredulidad se transformó en decepción, al ver como el sonriente hombre sacó un pequeño envase de aluminio, vertiendo dentro de la taza de té un gran chorro de licor—. Salud. —Alzó su taza, incitando a Peeta a tomar la suya, exigiéndole a Gale—. Vamos, capitán, tome la suya.

Gale se acercó de muy mal humor a la mesa, justo cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió, observando el serio rostro de la señora Everdeen notificarles a los caballeros, mientras limpiaba sus manos con una toalla húmeda.

—Es un niño. —Peeta sonrió, sintiéndose uno de los hombres más dichosos y afortunados del mundo, mientras Gale no pudo dejar de hacerse las mil y una preguntas, observando como la madre de Katniss le contemplaba, introduciéndose nuevamente dentro de la recamara.

—Es un varoncito —alegó Haymitch, bebiendo de su taza de té y licor, al ver que ninguno de los dos pretendía tomar la suya y brindar con él—. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? —preguntó acercándose a Peeta, empujándole para que caminara hacía la alcoba.

Peeta no pudo dejar de temblar, estaba asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, el saber que ahora tenía más responsabilidades a cuestas, tanto como gobernador como padre, manteniéndolo bastante alterado, tratando de no añadirle a esa lista, el hecho de que debía de afrontar de una vez por todas, la relación que tenía con Gale.

Se acercó a empujones a la puerta, observando tanto el sonriente rostro de Effie como el de Hazelle, quienes le incitaron a entrar, enfocando sus ojos en la débil, pero calmada chica sobre la cama, la cual sostuvo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bulto cubierto entre sábanas.

—Pasa, cariño —le pidió Effie, recostada junto a Katniss del espaldar de la cama—. Ven a ver a esta preciosura. —Peeta suspiró, acercándose lentamente a la cama, percatándose de cómo Katniss miraba al niño, con ojos de asombro y al mismo tiempo de ternura.

—¿Gale? —llamó Hazelle a su hijo, al verlo cerca de la puerta, sobresaltando al muchacho, y al mismo tiempo logrando que Katniss levantara el rostro, contemplando el pálido semblante del soldado—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a sacar todo esto?... ¡Por favor! —Gale asintió, introduciéndose en la alcoba, mientras Peeta se sentó junto a la chica, observando al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, el cual se chupaba el dedo.

—¡Wow!... Es hermoso… —Peeta se acercó aún más al bebé, mientras Katniss no pudo dejar de ver el rostro de Gale, quien contemplaba tanto a Peeta como a ella, sin pretensión alguna de moverse a pesar de que su madre le había dado una cubeta con toallas sucias y agua ensangrentada para que el estupefacto soldado se deshiciera de todo aquello en la cocina.

—¿Gale? —llamó su madre al muchacho, sobresaltándole nuevamente—. Lleva eso a la cocina… ¡Por favor!... —Gale asintió, saliendo raudo de la recamara, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

La señora Everdeen se sentó junto a su hija del otro lado de la cama, sacando una hipodérmica, desinfectando la diminuta aguja con un trozo de algodón impregnado en alcohol, notificándole a ambos padres, al ver sus consternados rostros.

—Hay que hacerle pruebas de sangre.

—¿Y eso para qué? —preguntó Peeta asustado, imaginándose alguna anomalía en el recién nacido.

—Son solo exámenes de rutina, Peeta. —La seria mujer contempló a su hija, la cual bajó rápidamente el rostro, sin decir ni una sola palabra, justo cuando Gale regresó, observado lo que le harían al infante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el extrañado soldado al ver como la madre de Katniss pinchó al pequeño extrayéndole un poco de sangre, lo que por supuesto consiguió que el niño comenzara a llorar.

—La doctora Everdeen le va a hacer unos exámenes de rutina al bebé para ver si todo está bien. —Aquello hizo que el corazón de Gale se disparara, galopando dentro de su pecho, sintiendo que estaba a punto de flaquear, mientras Peeta se encontraba absorto a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hablándole y sonriéndole al pequeño, tratando de calmarlo con palabras dulces y mimosas.

—Oh… mira a ese campeón —alegó Haymitch, acercándose a la cama, sonriéndole tanto a Peeta como a Effie, enfocando sus ojos en el lloroso infante—. ¿A quién se les parece? —Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso ante los nervios tanto de Gale como de Katniss, quienes fulminaron al impertinente hombre con la mirada.

—Está aún muy pequeño para saber a quién se parece, Haymitch querido —alegó Effie, levantándose de la cama, mirando retadoramente a su pareja—. ¿Por qué no vamos afuera y dejamos descansar a Katniss?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —soltó Peeta al darse cuenta de que no había tenido la decencia de preguntar tan siquiera cómo se encontraba.

—Trata de pasar una sandía por el orificio del tamaño de un limón y luego me preguntas cómo me siento. —Peeta sonrió ante aquella respuesta tan de su estilo, disculpándose con ella ante la tonta pregunta.

—¡Vaya!... acabamos de perder toda esperanza, chicos —alegó nuevamente Haymitch bebiendo todo el contenido de la taza de aquel "supuesto" té—. Sigue siendo tan insufrible como siempre.

Katniss le volteó la mirada de mala gana, mientras Effie le exigió a Haymitch que midiera sus palabras, siendo Hazelle la que le pidiera muy cortésmente que se retirara de la habitación, mientras Peeta siguió absorto en la contemplación del infante, el cual ya se había calmado, chupándose nuevamente el dedo.

—Creo que tiene hambre. —Katniss le sonrió a Peeta, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Creo que deberíamos dejarla sola para que alimente al bebé. —Se incorporó de la cama, volteando a ver a Gale—. ¿Lo viste? —El ensimismado soldado asintió a la pregunta de Peeta, tratando de mantenerse calmo—. Es hermoso… ¿No? —El capitán Hawthorne volvió a asentir, tratando de regalarle a Peeta una amable sonrisa—. Es tan pequeño… —Se inclinó para acariciarle el pecho al neonato, consiguiendo que las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez se apartaran hacia los costados, dejando ver el pálido pecho del infante.

Por unos segundo pensó que lo que contemplaban sus ojos era tan solo un pequeño coagulo de sangre o una suciedad adherida al pecho del somnoliento niño, pero al pasar varias veces el dedo por el rosado pezón derecho de la criatura, se percató con total asombro de que aquella diminuta mancha en forma de lágrima, era un lunar.

—¡Vaya!... —exclamó, pasando nuevamente el dedo por aquella zona, percibiendo como el lunar se sentía por sobre la delicada piel del niño, recordando el primer día en el que Gale y Peeta se habían amado sin tapujos en las ruinas, donde el joven soldado le había explicado a Peeta, mientras él le acariciaba tanto el pezón como el lunar en forma de lágrima que Gale tenían en su pecho.

 _—_ _Es un lunar hereditario… Mi padre lo tenía y lo tienen mis hermanos… Aunque ellos lo tienen en lugares distintos, mi padre me contó que solo el primogénito hereda el lunar justo donde su progenitor lo tiene._

Por unos segundos Peeta sintió como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, era una sensación incómoda, perturbadora, como si estuviese en aquel lugar y al mismo tiempo lo hubiese abandonado, contemplando el extrañado rostro de Katniss, sin poder oír lo que la chica le preguntaba, ya que al parecer, su cuerpo siguió en aquella especie de trance y su mente perdida entre las vagas elucubraciones de su cabeza, la cual comenzó a ensamblar cada detalle extraviado en su subconsciente, armando las piezas muy lentamente.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el día en el que encontró a Gale saliendo de la casa que compartía junto a Katniss, con el rostro completamente descompuesto, pagando una rabieta interna con él, injuriándole por cosas que no venían al caso y a una Katniss en la ducha, la cual salió casi una hora después, tan calmada y sumisa que a Peeta le pareció bastante extraño.

—¿Peeta? —Pudo escuchar al fin la voz de Katniss en la distancia, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Peeta?... ¿Estás bien? —Miró fijamente a la chica, contemplando el dulce y tranquilo semblante del infante, el cual se había quedado dormido, girando lentamente el rostro en busca de Gale, quien parecía estar tan asombrado como todos los presentes al ver la extraviada mirada del muchacho.

—¿Quieres explicarme esto? —El pasmado rostro de Gale quedó tan sombrío como el de todos los presentes, aunque Hazelle más que asustarse, parecía extrañada ante las palabras del muchacho.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Gale, sin poder creer que Peeta le estuviese haciendo aquella pregunta.

—Quiero que me expliques por qué el niño tiene un lunar en forma de lágrima igual al tuyo en su pezón derecho. —Effie se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras la madre de Katniss cerró los ojos pesadamente y Haymitch simplemente rodó los suyos, apartándose de Peeta a la espera de una explosión nuclear.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gale completamente petrificado en su puesto.

—Lo que has oído, Gale… —gritó Peeta, logrando que el recién nacido se asustara, comenzando a hacer pucheros—. Explícame qué es esto. —Señaló nuevamente al infante, justo cuando Katniss apartó las sábanas del pecho de la criatura, contemplando que en efecto, el niño tenía dicho lunar hereditario—. Ven aquí, infeliz… —Se acercó al tembloroso soldado, quien aún no podía asimilar lo que Peeta le estaba exigiendo, arrastrándolo hacia la cama—. Quiero que me digas cómo es que _"mi hijo"_ tiene tu lunar. —Gale se percató con total horror que el inquieto bebé tenía su marca de nacimiento, aquella que a Peeta tanto le había encantado.

Sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar por unos segundos, su corazón se paralizó por unos instantes volviendo a golpear su pecho con insistencia, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, contemplando el pálido rostro de Katniss, quien parecía no querer mirar a nadie en aquella alcoba, la cual comenzó a percibirse realmente pequeña y sofocante para todos los presentes.

—¡Contéstame! —gritó tan fuerte el enajenado muchacho, que consiguió que el pequeño niño empezara a llorar, lo que hizo reaccionar a Katniss, comenzando a mecer al lloroso infante entre sus brazos, mientras Hazelle se acercó silenciosamente a la cama, contemplando con total asombro, que aquel lunar era en efecto idéntico al de su difunto esposo y su hijo mayor.

—¡Por todos los cielos!... —exclamó la madre de Gale, cubriéndose la boca—. ¿Gale?... —El incrédulo y asustado joven miró a su madre, la cual alegó a continuación—. Cariño… dime que esto no es lo que estoy pensando. —Haymitch sacó con total descaro la botella de licor, bebiendo un gran trago al ver como las cosas comenzaron ponerse color de hormigas.

Gale bajó el rostro sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras Katniss intentó calmar al niño, sin dejar de estar atenta tanto al rostro de Gale como al de Peeta, el cual comenzó a transformarse, dejando de lado aquel semblante alegre y dichoso por uno completamente distinto, donde la rabia y la ira desenfrenada, amenazaban con dejar libre al muto dentro de él.

—Contesta de una maldita vez, Gale —rugió Peeta, tomando al petrificado soldado de la chaqueta, sacudiéndolo enérgicamente—. ¿Dime qué demonios significa esto? —La señora Everdeen se acercó a la cama, exigiéndole a ambos.

—¿Por qué no nos controlamos?… Katniss ha pasado por un arduo trabajo de parto y no creo que…

—Me importa un cuerno que esté cansada… —Peeta se arrojó sobre la cama, tomando a Katniss por los brazos, zarandeándola sin importarle que tuviera al niño en brazos—… Ahora mismo me vas a decir si tú y este infeliz se acostaron. —Gale intentó apartar a Peeta de la asustada chica, la cual comenzó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda.

—Basta, Peeta… —le exigió Gale, recibiendo del iracundo muchacho un fuerte empujón seguido de un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—Eres un reverendo malnacido… —Tanto Effie como Hazelle comenzaron a gritar, siendo Haymitch quien intentara mantener a ambos hombres alejados, pero al parecer la ira desmedida de Peeta dejó que el muto saliera, empujando tan fuerte a su ex mentor, que este terminó de culo sobre el suelo, mientras que el trastornado muchacho se arrojó sobre Gale, moliéndolo a palos.

—Dios mío, hagan algo… —gritó la madre de Katniss, quitándole al bebé a su hija, la cual pretendió levantarse, siendo Hazelle quien se lo impidiera, mientras Effie intentaba levantar a Haymitch, el cual se arrojó nuevamente sobre ellos para apartarlos, terminando nuevamente en el suelo con un puñetazo en el ojo.

Gale intentó defenderse sin tener que golpearlo, él sabía que cada puñetazo era bien merecido por haberle fallado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar si su rabia era por Katniss o por la relación que ambos tenían, aferrando a Peeta por el cuello, susurrándole muy cerca del rostro, intentando no escupirlo al tener la boca llena de sangre.

—No me importa que me mates a golpes, igual te sigo amado. —Aquello no consiguió lo que Gale deseaba, más que calmarlo, el irreconocible muchacho rugió con mayor fuerza, estrangulando al maltrecho soldado, quien intentó con todas sus fuerzas, quitarse a Peeta de encima.

—¡Por favor, ya basta… Peeta… basta!… —gritó Katniss tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Effie sin éxito alguno—. Mamá, por favor… —le exigió a su madre, la cual le entregó nuevamente al niño a su hija, saliendo rápidamente de la recama, mientras Haymitch y Hazelle intentaron una vez más apartarlos el uno del otro.

La señora Everdeen entró nuevamente a la alcoba con un gran balde de agua, arrojándoselos encima a ambos hombres, bañando de pie a cabezas hasta a quienes pretendieron apartarles.

—Ya basta de hacerse los machos bravíos —exigió la madre de la temblorosa chica, quien aún no podía creer que ya todo se sabía pensando que ocurriría de ahora en adelante—. Necesito que te calmes, Peeta. —El chico había resbalado con el agua, cayendo junto a Gale al suelo, pretendiendo arrojársele encima nuevamente.

—Por favor, Peeta, hablemos. —Las palabras de Katniss consiguieron lo que Gale había intentando obtener de Peeta, que lo soltara, levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —Peeta estaba temblando no solo ante el frío del agua, sino también ante la ira contenida que aún lo apresaba—. ¿Es una broma? —Katniss negó con la cabeza, exigiéndole a su madre que tomara nuevamente al bebé entre sus brazos.

—No es una broma… es hora de que hablemos. —Peeta soltó una sarcástica risa, mirando a todos los presentes, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban—. Jamás pensé que esto pasaría. —El joven Mellark siguió sin poder creer en lo que oía, sacudiéndose el húmedo cabello, mientras Hazelle intentaba ayudar a Gale a levantarse, el cual se encontraba bastante aturdido ante los golpes—. Solo fue una vez, no pensé que… —Peeta volvió a reír con ironía.

—¡Vaya!... así que esperaste hasta el último minuto para decírmelo, cuando lo evidente saliera a la luz o cuando tu madre te lo confirmara. —Miró reprobatoriamente a la madre de Katniss—. Pruebas de rutina… ¿No? —La señora Everdeen, no dijo nada, mirando al bebé entre sus brazos—. Usted lo sabía… siempre lo supo —La seria e imperturbable mujer miró a cada uno de los presentes, bajando nuevamente la cara.

—Por eso me fui —respondió de la mala gana—. No quería ser partícipe de esto.

—Mentira… —vociferó Peeta, acercándose a su suegra, la cual se echó para atrás, al mantener al bebé con ella—. Si no hubiese querido ser partícipe de esto, me lo hubiese dicho.

—Era mi hija, Peeta.

—Y se suponía que "él" era mi hijo —gritó sobresaltando a la doctora Everdeen al señalar al niño bruscamente, temiendo que lo lastimara.

—Aún lo es —alegó Gale, consiguiendo que los encolerizados ojos de Peeta se clavaran sobre él—. Tú lo amaste desde el principio, siempre estuviste allí, cuidándole y soportando los cambios de humor de Katniss, eso te hace más padre que yo…

—Eso me hace un reverendo estúpido. —Gale bajó el rostro ante aquello—. Ustedes tres me vieron la cara de idiota. —Katniss negó con la cabeza, mientras su madre no pudo decir absolutamente nada—. ¿Tú también lo sabías? —preguntó Peeta a Hazelle, señalándola acusadoramente.

—No, querido… no lo sabía… —El joven Mellark rememoró el estupefacto rostro de la mujer al ver el lunar en el pecho del infante, creyendo en sus palabras—. Yo no iba a callarme algo así. —Peeta miró a Effie y luego a Haymitch, quienes se contemplaron el uno al otro, bajando sus avergonzados rostros.

—¡No!... —El incrédulo joven negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin poder creer aquello—. Ustedes no me pudieron haber hecho esto. —Effie pretendió hablar, siendo Haymitch quien lo hiciera.

—Effie calló por petición mía. —Peeta dejó que la rabia comenzara a drenar por sus ojos, dejando escapar gruesas y pesadas lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a nublar su visión, cerrando con fuerza los ojos—. Yo lo hice por ese bebé… y por ti Peeta, rogaba porque esa única vez de estos dos… —Señaló tanto a Katniss como a Gale—... no te hubiese robado la dicha de ser padre. —El chico dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo, completamente derrotado ante tanto dolor—. Lo siento, pequeño… —Los padres biológicos de la criatura comenzaron a llorar al ver el inmenso dolor y la decepción plasmadas en el dulce y hermoso rostro de Peeta—. Yo quería apostar nuevamente por tu felicidad, la que el capitán Hawthorne parecía estarte obsequiando y la que esta guerra te había arrebatado.

Gale no pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo que Haymitch había dicho, mirando a Katniss y luego a su madre, temiendo que ambas se dieran cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras significaban, bajando rápidamente el rostro.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Katniss algo extrañada, mirando a su ex mentor—. ¿Te refieres a que Gale estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su paternidad para hacer feliz a Peeta? —Haymitch miró el desconcertado rostro de la chica, siendo Effie quien hablara.

—Sí, así es… —Sus palabras sonaron algo temblorosas y sobreactuadas—. Gale nos dijo que él renunciaría a la paternidad del bebé si eso hacía feliz a Peeta. —Haymitch negó con la cabeza, mirando a Gale a la espera de que el soldado se pusiera de una vez por todas los pantalones ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba tan asustado, que prefirió mantenerse callado, siendo Peeta quien hablara, aún en el suelo.

—Por mi puedes quedarte con el bebé y con ella. —La joven Everdeen miró fijamente a Peeta, pasando sus ojos por cada uno de los incrédulos rostros que contemplaban al nuevo gobernador—. Y tú… —Señaló a Katniss con los ojos rojos y vidriosos—... te puedes quedar con él… —Gale se tensó y Haymitch sonrió de medio lado a la espera de que el chico soltara toda la sopa—. Yo ya no quiero nada contigo… —Sus reprochadores ojos se clavaron sobre el pálido soldado, el cual negó con la cabeza, al ver como Peeta le veía.

—¿Qué?... —preguntó Katniss intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿No te has preguntado cómo sé que Gale tiene un lunar en su pezón derecho? —Gale sintió como si un segundo balde de agua helada cayera sobre él, mientras Katniss parecía no querer asimilar lo que sus oídos escuchaban—. Pues lo sé del mismo modo en que lo sabes tú… Catnip. —Hazelle bajó la mirada, cerrando pesadamente sus ojos, sin poder creer que sus locas elucubraciones sobre lo que tenían su hijo y Peeta eran ciertas, sintiéndose dentro de un irreal sueño.

—Peeta, querido… —llamó Effie al muchacho, intentando hacerle callar, pero Haymitch era el que más deseaba que todo se supiera, tomando a la impertinente mujer por los brazos, exigiéndole que no hablara, llevándosela hacia la puerta.

—Tu rabia te ciega… —alegó Katniss, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama—. Tú… —Señaló a Peeta—. Ustedes no… —Sonrió nerviosamente, negando con la cabeza—. Solo quieres herirme. —Peeta miró el enrojecido rostro de Gale, quien parecía cambiar el semblante a cada segundo, sin poder decir nada al respecto.

—También tiene una cicatriz muy cerca de su testículo derecho. —Aquello consiguió que Katniss se cubriera la cara, mientras el iracundo rostro de la señora Everdeen, contempló de malas a Gale, el cual estaba a punto de morir ante tanta vergüenza, siendo Haymitch el único entretenido ante todos los que estaba ocurriendo, aunque detestaba ver sufrir a Peeta—. Y se le hacen unos sexys hoyuelos en las nalgas…

—¡Ya basta!... —gritó Hazelle, acercándose a su hijo—. Di algo por el amor a Dios… —le exigió al cabizbajo hombre, el cual hubiese preferido mil veces los golpes que todo lo que Peeta estaba haciendo.

—No puedo decir nada… porque no hay nada que decir. —Peeta observó a Gale con una mirada cargada de reproches, escuchando lo que su amante alegaría—. Él ya lo ha dicho todo.

—Esto no puede ser —comentó la señora Everdeen más para sí misma que para los presentes, manteniendo al bebé entre sus brazos, el cual volvió a quedarse dormido.

—Lo sabía… —argumentó Hazelle, sin poder dejar de mirar el maltrecho y avergonzado rostro de su hijo—. Sabía que ustedes dos tenían algo.

—Ya no… —notificó Peeta, consiguiendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo Katniss, le miraran—. Yo ya no quiero nada que ver contigo, bastardo. —Gale cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquella ofensa para con su persona y como Peeta lo despreciaba—. Puedes quedarte con Katniss, ambos son cerdos del mismo fango. —Aquello terminó de quebrar tanto el corazón de Gale como el de Katniss, los cuales comenzaron a llorar amargamente—. Los dos pueden irse al infierno. —Miró a su alrededor, contemplando a cada uno de los presentes—. De hecho todos pueden irse al infierno, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de ustedes.

Le dio una última mirada a Gale, deseando descargar sobre él todo el desprecio y el dolor que sentía ante lo que ambos le habían hecho, pero al escuchar los quejidos y el leve llanto del pequeño, volteó a ver hacia donde la señora Everdeen lo paseaba, tratando de no romperse nuevamente en llanto delante de todos, girando sobre sus pies, saliendo apresuradamente de la alcoba de Katniss, lo que por supuesto activó tanto los reflejos de Haymitch como los de Gale, quienes salieron apresuradamente tras él.

—¡Peeta!... detente… —le exigió Haymitch, pero el chico ya había salido de la casa, corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, dejando la puerta abierta, por donde ambos hombres salieron, siendo el asustado ex mentor quien hablara—. Ve… ve por él… no lo dejes solo, no sé qué pueda llegar a hacer. —Gale asintió corriendo tras de Peeta, escuchando como Katniss comenzó a llamar a ambos hombres, mientras se introducía nuevamente en la casa.

—¿Gale?... —gritó una vez más la alterada chica—. ¡Peeta!... Por favor… —Katniss no pudo dejar de llorar, mientras Haymitch observó a cada uno de los presentes, los cuales lo observaron fijamente—. Debes ir tras ellos. —El desaliñado hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es algo que ellos dos deben afrontar, solos.

—Tú lo sabías… ¿No? —preguntó en un tono molesto la mamá de Katniss, entregándole nuevamente el bebé a la chica—. Sabías de esta asquerosidad entre Gale y Peeta. —Tanto Effie como Haymitch clavaron sus molestos ojos sobre la rubia, espetándole a continuación.

—¿Asquerosidad?... —preguntó Haymitch, fulminando a la señora Everdeen con la mirada—. Asquerosidad es lo que tu hija le ha hecho a mi muchacho. —La molesta mujer no dejó de verle retadoramente—. En el amor no hay nada asqueroso, doctora… a diferencia de lo que creo que siente tu hija por ambos, simplemente compasión, Katniss no sabe lo que es realmente amar.

—¿Gale y Peeta sí?... —preguntó por demás ofuscada la doctora Everdeen.

—Sí, ¿y sabes qué? —espetó Haymitch, tomando la mano de Effie para sacarla de aquel lugar—. Ambos conocieron el amor en brazos del otro, gracias a que Katniss jamás les demostró verdadero amor. —Se retiró tanto de la alcoba, como de aquella casa, mirando hacia el horizonte, rogando porque Gale consiguiera hacer entrar en razón a Peeta, y que ambos hombres pudiesen solventar todo aquel embrollo, pensando que quien podría salir más lastimado en todo esto era el pequeño niño, el cual a lo mejor crecería sin un padre.

* * *

Peeta no supo cómo había llegado hasta las ruinas, lo cierto era que se encontraba tan agitado ante el ejercicio, que su rabia parecía haber entumecido sus músculos, logrando correr sin tan siquiera detenerse ni un segundo, hasta llegar a aquel lugar, desplomándose en el suelo completamente agotado.

De rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, permaneció por un largo rato, contemplando sus ensangrentados nudillos, recordando cómo había golpeado a Gale, sin importarle absolutamente nada ni nadie.

—Maldito… —soltó entre agitados jadeos, tratando de contener los temblores y el dolor que entumeció todo su cuerpo—. Ambos son unos malditos… —Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, golpeando el suelo—. Yo sintiéndome miserable por amar a Gale y ellos se revolcaban a mis espaldas. —Se levantó y una nueva oleada de odio y desprecio hacia ambos se apoderó de él, empujando la mesa que se encontraba en medio de aquel lugar, golpeándola en contra de la chimenea—. Los odio, malditos bastardos… hijos de puta… te odio, Gale… —Pateó el colchón inflable que se hallaba en el suelo, completamente fuera de control, justo cuando Gale entró, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Que irónico… —La voz del por demás cansado soldado sobresaltó a Peeta, quien volteó a verle sin poder creer que le había seguido—. A pesar de la paliza que me diste, yo aún te sigo amando. —El joven Mellark comenzó a buscar algo con que golpearlo, mientras Gale se adentró al lugar, alzando los brazos—. ¡Por favor, Peeta!... debes tratar de controlarte… hablemos. —Pero Peeta no tenía ni el más remoto deseo de escuchar una más de sus mentiras, arrojándose sobre el soldado, quien intentó mantenerlo a raya sin tener que lastimarlo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo… —Peeta trató de asirle por el cuello, pero Gale se lo impidió, manteniendo aferrada sus muñecas—. Ambos jugaron conmigo.

—No fue así, Peeta, debes escucharme… ¡Por favor! —Pero el chico parecía no desear ya nada de parte de Gale, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre en sus muñecas, realizándole al soldado una maniobra que logró que el capitán Hawthorne le soltara.

—Quiero que me dejes solo… —Le arrojó un golpe que iba directo a la cara, pero Gale fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo, arrojándose sobre el enajenado muchacho, aprisionándole en contra de la pared y su cuerpo—. Suéltame, infeliz.

—No hasta que me escuches. —Peeta lloró sin dejar de maldecirlo, mientras Gale trataba de controlar aquel torbellino de sentimientos encontrados en el que se había trasformado el panadero, el cual comenzó a dejar que su cuerpo resbalara por la pared, siendo Gale quien intentara contenerle—. Eso… cálmate… No es lo que estás pensando, Peeta. —El lloroso joven se apartó del soldado, empujándole para que le soltara—. Lo que ocurrió entre Katniss y yo fue antes de que me enamorara de ti.

—¿Y eso importa? —Gale bajó la cabeza ante aquella pregunta—. Me amases o no… no debiste revolcarte con mi esposa… —Volteó a verle—. Se suponía que para ese entonces eras mi amigo. —El avergonzado soldado no supo qué decir ante aquello—. No te acuestas con la mujer de tu amigo… infeliz. —Peeta volteó el rostro, observando por la pequeña ventana sin marco, la cual se encontraba en uno de los costados de las ruinas.

—Tienes razón… no tengo justificación. —Peeta volteó nuevamente el rostro para verle por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero no puedes pretender que te deje solo en el estado en el que te encuentras. —El chico no pudo apartar sus coléricos ojos de los de Gale, sintiendo como su rabia parecía no querer irse, creciendo nuevamente en su interior. —. Te amo y no quiero…

—Deja de decir que me amas… —Los gritos de Peeta consiguieron que el soldado se pusiera en sobre aviso, ante un nuevo ataque de rabia en su contra—. Yo ya no quiero tu "supuesto" amor. —Gale negó con la cabeza, dejando que su dolor se reflejara en su rostro—. Tu comportamiento solo me dice una sola cosa de ti. —Peeta se fue acercando lentamente al triste soldado—. Solo querías vengarte… ¿no es así? —Gale negó con la cabeza, temiendo que Johanna o Haymitch le hubiesen dicho algo que le hiciera pensar de aquel modo—. Querías robarle mi amor a Katniss, y a mí quitarme el privilegio de ser padre, restregándome lo que es evidente.

—Te equivocas. —Peeta se acercó en tan solo dos zancadas.

—Niégame que solo deseabas mostrar tu hombría. —Gale no supo de qué demonios hablaba el muchacho—. Yo he estado muchas veces con Katniss, sin protección. —El soldado no se movió de su puesto a pesar del repentino acercamiento de Peeta.—. Pero vienes tú… el semental y te la follas solo una vez y ella queda embarazada. —Gale sonrió con ironía al escuchar las locas elucubraciones de Peeta.

—Te equivocas, Peeta… —El aludido bufó por la nariz, apartándose de Gale—. Forniqué con Katniss porque me sentía confundido. —El alterado joven volteó a verle, recostándose de la mesa—. Para cuando eso ocurrió, yo no me encontraba muy seguro de lo que comenzó a nacer dentro de mí, hacia ti. —Peeta no dejó de mirarle—. Y Katniss… ella… se me insinuó.

—Y tú no perdiste la oportunidad… ¿no es así? —Gale no respondió bajando una vez más la mirada—. Contéstame, infeliz hijo de perra. —Se acercó una vez más a Gale, aferrándole de la chaqueta, arrojándolo en contra de la mesa, lo que consiguió que el soldado se golpeara el trasero en contra de la tabla—. No querías perder la oportunidad de saber lo que se sentiría fornicar con ella. —El consternado muchacho no pudo responder ninguna de sus preguntas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Ella debe estar feliz de que su verdadero y único amor le haya dado un hijo. —Gale negó con la cabeza.

—Katniss no me interesa.

—¿Y el bebé?... —preguntó aferrándole del cuello de la chaqueta militar—. ¿El bebé tampoco te importa? —Gale asintió.

—Claro que me importa. —Peeta soltó bruscamente a Gale, quien pretendió acercarse a él—. No porque sea hijo de Katniss… es porque…

—No me importan tus malditos sentimientos… —Gale supo de sobra que el traicionado corazón de Peeta era el que hablaba y no su cordura—… Tú no quieres a nadie. —El soldado negó con la cabeza.

—Te amo a ti. —Peeta se acercó tanto a Gale, que por una fracción de segundo el desconcertado soldado pensó que le besaría—. Y haría lo que fuera para no perderte… estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que tú me pidas, con tal de que no me alejes de tu lado. —Peeta dejó ver una maliciosa sonrisa en sus delgados labios, lo cual hizo estremecer a Gale—. Dejé que me golpearas a gusto… —Bajó la mirada—. Y si quieres seguir golpeándome, dejaré que lo hagas, pero no quiero que dejes de amarme.

—Haré algo mucho mejor… —Gale alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una socarrona sonrisa de medio lado—. Le demostraré a Katniss que su semental no es más que un chupa polla. —El incrédulo soldado abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver como Peeta comenzó a requisarlo, encontrando en uno de sus bolsillos laterales lo que estaba buscando—. Sabía que tenías una.

Peeta se apartó del estupefacto soldado, el cual contempló como el chico del pan activó una de sus esferas vigías como la que una vez Gale le había mostrado y con la que él lo vigilaba desde el distrito dos, dejando aquella cosa en el doce, ya que se podía activar a distancia.

—Grabar… —ordenó Peeta, después de pulsar el botón rojo que la activaba, percatándose de cómo la esfera se elevó por los aires, comenzando a grabar.

—No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. —Gale no había terminado de decir aquello, cuando el puño de Peeta aterrizó en su ojo izquierdo, logrando que el sorprendido soldado cayera sobre la mesa, completamente desconcertado.

—Tú solo calla y actúa tu "supuesto" amor por mí. —Lo atrajo hacia él, halándole nuevamente de la chaqueta, mientras Gale intentó abrir sus ojos, aunque el golpe se lo impedía—. De rodillas… "semental" —Aquellas palabras sonaron tan irónicas, que Gale no pudo evitar sentir náuseas y al mismo tiempo temor, ante lo que Peeta se pretendía—. He dicho de rodillas… —Golpeó las piernas del aún mareado soldado, el cual cayó al suelo frente a él.

Gale intentaba controlar el mareo que aquel certero golpe le había causado, observando completamente petrificado, como su dulce y amado Peeta comenzó a abrirse la bragueta del pantalón, sacando su polla.

—Abre la boca… —Gale negó con la cabeza—. ¡Que abras la boca, maldito! —Le dio un par de bofetones, consiguiendo que el soldado se cubriera el rostro, mirándole por la abertura de sus dedos, desde su sumisa postura en el suelo.

—Peeta, se razonable… —Pero el chico no escuchaba consejos alguno, parecía envuelto en un rencor irrefrenable, lo que le mostró a Gale que el odio de Peeta podía llegar a ser tan grande como lo había sido su amor por él, un amor que el soldado no había sabido apreciar cómo debía.

—Abre tu puta boca. —Introdujo bruscamente su semi flácido pene, aferrándole con fuerza de los cabellos, comenzando a embestir su boca con total descontrol, consiguiendo que Gale comenzara a hacer arcadas, llorando sin poder creer aún, lo que su dulce y penoso muchacho le estaba haciendo—. Mmm… sí… —Miró hacia la esfera, la cual siguió grabando—. Dile a Katniss lo mucho que te gusta chuparla. —Gale aferró a Peeta del pantalón, incitándole a detenerse.

—Para por favor, te lo ruego… —Peeta le aferró nuevamente de los cabellos, tratando de que el adolorido soldado se levantara, empujándole en contra de la mesa—. No sigas, te lo suplico… este no eres tú. —El irascible muchacho, comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón de camuflaje, intentando bajárselo junto con el bóxer, mientras Gale trataba de detenerlo—. Peeta… detente… —Pero el chico parecía no poder controlar su rabia hacia Gale, girando su cuerpo, colocándolo bruscamente sobre la mesa.

—Mostrémosle a tu amada Katniss lo que a ti en verdad te gusta. —Gale pretendió incorporarse, pero Peeta lo tomó una vez más de los cabellos, golpeando su cabeza en contra de la superficie de madera, logrando que Gale cayera sobre la mesa, con la mirada desenfocada ante los golpes y su conciencia perdida entre las neblinas de una mente maltratada—. Quédate tranquilo. —Posicionó la punta de su pene en la cavidad anal de Gale sin intención alguna de detenerse, empujando con fuerza su pelvis en contra del cuerpo del maltrecho soldado, el cual dejó escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor al sentir como el falo del muchacho parecía estarlo desgarrando internamente.

—Noooo… —vociferó una vez más el herido y humillado soldado, intentando asir las manos de Peeta, el cual le aferraba de las caderas—. Peeta, ¡por favor!... para… —Pero el enajenado y por demás irreconocible muchacho, le atenazó ambas muñecas, consiguiendo que el abusado hombre no pudiese defenderse, embistiéndolo sin piedad alguna.

Gale no paró de quejarse, estremeciéndose ante el intenso dolor que lo traspasaba desde lo más profundo de su intimidad, aunque el dolor que menos soportaba, era el darse cuenta de que en efecto, Peeta ya no le amaba, ya que alguien que fuese capaz de semejante acto no podía amarle como él creía que lo había hecho, poniendo los ojos en blanco al no poder soportar tanto abuso de su parte.

—¡Oh, mi Dios!… con razón querías follarme… esto es muy placentero… —Peeta se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Gale para susurrarle al oído, mientras le aferraba de los hombros—. Coméntale a la cámara lo mucho que lo estás disfrutando, bastardo. —Por supuesto Gale no respondió, estaba tratando de no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía estar sucumbiendo ante tanto maltrato, donde su uretra le mostró a Peeta lo que Gale no pudo expresarle con palabras.

El asombrado joven se incorporó al escuchar el repentino gotear de los fluidos corporales del abusado soldado, apartándose de aquel convulso y lastimado cuerpo, percatándose no solo de la reguera de orine en el piso, sino también de las ensangrentadas nalgas de Gale, quien trató de asirse de la mesa, intentando no caer al suelo.

Aquello parecía haber sido lo único que pudo lograr lo que nadie había podido conseguir de parte de Peeta, que su cordura y su humanidad volvieran, cubriéndose la boca por demás horrorizado, bajando la mirada para contemplar su ensangrentado pene, comenzando a temblar tan aterrado que su cuerpo terminó perdiendo total dominio de sí mismo, trastabillando hasta golpear su espalda en contra de una de las esquinas del lugar, desplomándose en el suelo.

—¡No!… —Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, al darse cuenta al fin lo que había hecho—. No… no… no… —Se rehusó a aceptar lo que sus ojos veían, cerrándolos con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose un mohín en contra de ambas paredes, dándole la espalda al inmóvil soldado—. No, tú no pudiste… tú no eres… —Comenzó a reprocharse a sí mismo, intentando autoconvencerse—… no eres un violador. —Pudo escuchar el tintineo de la hebilla del pantalón de Gale, imaginando que el chico intentaba vestirse.

Gale no quería mirarle, aunque lo hizo, era demasiado doloroso y al mismo tiempo vergonzoso para el soldado, quien volteó a ver a la persona que él tanto había amado, aquella que no había podido controlar tanto odio, llevándolo a causarle el mayor de los daños, humillarlo y vejarlo como si tan solo fuese un simple y vulgar objeto sexual.

—Apagar… —le ordenó Gale a la esfera vigía, la cual se desactivó, cayendo en el suelo, logrando que Peeta se sobresaltara, mirando como la esfera rodó por el suelo hasta sus pies, tomándola entre sus manos.

El cuerpo de Gale se encontraba en shock, era como si ya no pudiese sentir nada más, no había dolor, ni miedo, ni rabia, solo una profunda decepción junto a un entumecimiento de todas sus extremidades, percatándose, después de lograr ponerse el pantalón, que sus piernas, aunque pudieron sostenerle, parecían no querer moverse de su puesto.

Tomó el cuchillo de caza que tenía escondido dentro de su bota, justo cuando Peeta se decidió a voltear levemente la cabeza para ver lo que el soldado hacía, mirando nuevamente hacia un costado, pensando que el chico se vengaría de él, cerrando sus ojos pesadamente.

 _"_ _Hazlo, no voy a detenerte… yo ya no quiero vivir después de todo lo que ha pasado"_. Volvió a llorar amargamente, mientras Gale comenzó a tallar sobre la lisa superficie de madera un mensaje para Peeta.

Al culminar, clavó el cuchillo en la mesa, y pretendiendo girarse para irse, cayó al suelo, sin poder mover sus piernas, ante el dolor agudo que aquella dura y cruel follada había causado en su integridad física.

Peeta escuchó tanto el golpe como las leves maldiciones, imaginando que el chico de debatía entre matarlo o dejarle vivir, sin dejar de mantener su fetal postura en aquel angosto rincón, a la espera de una estocada de parte de Gale, el cual comenzó a escribir el código correspondiente en su comunicuff, aquel que le indicaría a Johanna que fuera por él, enviándole también las coordenadas de donde debía recogerlo, arrastrándose hacia la puerta.

El joven Mellark siguió llorando y esperando la certera puñalada que acabaría con su miserable existencia, mientras Gale pudo al fin incorporase, aferrándose del marco de la puerta, comenzando a salir de aquel asfixiante lugar, el cual olía no solo a sus orines y a su sangre, hedía a desprecio, a decepción y a odio todo entremezclado, lo que consiguió que sus náuseas se acrecentaran aún más, alejándose lo más que pudo de aquel lugar, sin que Peeta se percatara de ello.

Los segundos pasaron como si fueran una eternidad, Peeta perdido entre sus recuerdos más dolorosos de un amor prohibido que lo había hecho sentir importante, Gale había conseguido en él lo que Katniss jamás pudo, hacerlo feliz, pero la felicidad parecía ser efímera y esta se había esfumado tan rápido como había anidado en su corazón toda la decepción que los últimos acontecimientos le habían causado.

Gale siguió caminando, con sus piernas entumecidas y su dolor acuestas, tanto el físico como el emocional, torturándose igual que Peeta lo hacía con recuerdos de lo ya vivido entre ambos, llegando hasta donde estaba el lago, donde había comenzado la más sincera y hermosa amistad entre dos hombres que al final, terminaron enemistados.

Cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, escuchando el aerodeslizador planear muy cerca de su ubicación, levantando el rostro para contemplar como la plataforma de descenso emergente descendía, siendo Johanna la que fuera a su encuentro.

—¡Gale!… —llamó desesperadamente la chica, saltando de la plataforma antes de que esta tocara el suelo—. ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Qué sucedió?... —Gale al fin dejó que su dolor saliera a flote, llorando desconsoladamente, abrazándose a la oficial Mason.

Por su parte, Peeta había decidido al fin voltear el rostro para ver donde se encontraba Gale, pero el soldado no estaba en las ruinas, incorporándose rápidamente de su puesto, intentando cerrar su bragueta y acomodar un poco sus fachas, guardándose la esfera vigía en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¡Gale!... —le llamó algo dubitativo sin tener respuesta alguna de su parte, mirando a las afueras de aquel lugar, volteando nuevamente el rostro hacia el interior de las ruinas, observando el cuchillo clavado sobre la mesa, acercándose lentamente para contemplar lo que Gale había escrito sobre la superficie de madera.

"El muto fue quien abusó de mí, yo igual sigo apostando por el amor de mi adorado chico del pan".

Arrancó bruscamente el puñal, el cual se irguió amenazante sobre la mesa, aunque Gale solo lo había dejado para recordarle a Peeta que aunque él lo odiase, siempre estaría allí para defenderle, si él así lo permitía.

—¿Gale?... —gritó el chico saliendo apresuradamente de las ruinas, zigzagueando entre los árboles que resguardaban su nido de amor, el cual se había trasformado en un campo de batalla entre el enajenado muchacho y el capitán Hawthorne—. ¿Gale?... —Volvió a gritar, arribando al fin al lago, percatándose de cómo el aerodeslizador se perdió en el firmamento llevando a un Gale que más que maltratado, se encontraba muerto en vid—. ¡Gale…! —gritó tan fuerte, que sintió como su garganta ardió y su corazón se quebró en un millón de pedazos, al darse cuenta ya tarde, de que había perdido a lo único realmente valioso que había tenido en su vida, el amor incondicional de un hombre que a pesar de haber recibido la peor de las humillaciones y la peor de las vejaciones, le seguía amando.

Se arrojó al suelo llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sintiendo que a pesar de haber sido traicionado por ambos, lo que en realidad le había dolido eran los cuernos que Gale le había montado con su propia esposa a las que, aunque ya no amaba, había intentando no herir ante el repentino nacimiento de un amor prohibido entre dos hombres, aquellos que en el pasado, se habían disputado su corazón, pero Katniss jamás consiguió lo que Gale había conseguido en Peeta… demostrarle que el amor sí existía y podía llegar hacer el sentimiento más puro y desinteresado del planeta.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo**

 **_ 16 _**

La noche había caído sobre el joven Mellark, el cual no se movió durante el transcurrir de la tarde, aquella que dio paso a una fría y desolada oscuridad en el bosque, sin que Peeta decidiera moverse de su inanimada posición sobre el suelo boscoso, contemplando el firmamento.

No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, en su mente y su corazón no cabía tanta bajeza de su parte, tanto odio hacia el soldado que lo único que había hecho, era complacer los deseos de una caprichosa mujer, quien después de tanto tiempo, aún no sabía a cuál de los dos hombres amaba en realidad.

—Te herí. —Volvió a decir el perturbado y lloroso joven en el suelo, como un mantra que al parecer, intentaba conseguir de Peeta un poco de cordura y autoflagelación, lo que por supuesto, más que ayudarle, lo estaba torturando y hundiendo cada vez más—. Te herí porque tú me heriste. —Intentó autoconvencerse, pero no había consuelo para su maltrecho corazón, nada lo sacó de su inmutable postura sobre el suelo, ni siquiera los estruendosos gritos de Haymitch y de Effie, los cuales trataban de dar con el paradero del muchacho.

Contemplaba sin tan siquiera pestañar el cielo o eso parecía, pero en realidad se encontraba sumergido en una nebulosa que no lo dejaba escuchar los gritos del atolondrado ex mentor y su pareja, la cual ya había perdido uno de sus costosos zapatos de tacón, el cual quedó atrapado en el fangoso terreno.

—No creo que esté aquí, Haymitch… hemos estado casi una hora pegando gritos y no… —Las palabras de Effie se transformaron en un grito de asombro al caer al suelo precipitadamente, después de tropezar con las piernas del joven panadero—… Por todos los cielos… ¿pero qué es esto?... —Haymitch se arrojó al suelo, no para recoger a la pobre mujer, sino para aferrar a Peeta de los hombros, mirando al muchacho de pie cabeza.

—¿Peeta?... Háblame, muchacho… ¿Qué haces aquí?... —Pero el imperturbable joven no se movió, mirando fijamente al cielo.

—Lo herí —repitió por trigésima cuarta vez, contemplando a la nada.

—¿Ha quien heriste? —preguntó Haymitch, mientras Effie comenzó a gatear hacia el muchacho, examinándole las fachas, a ver si había sufrido algún daño físico.

—Lo herí… —soltó nuevamente en aquel todo de voz que parecía provenir de una mente perdida en el laberinto del dolor y la incomprensión—. Herí a Gale. —Haymitch negó con la cabeza, intentando levantar al chico del suelo.

—Gale, está bien… —Peeta al fin dejó de contemplar a la nada, enfocando sus vidriosos ojos sobre Haymitch, el cual logró al fin, incorporar el torso del muchacho, sentándole sin dejar de examinarlo detenidamente—. Él me llamó preguntando por ti, yo le dije que tú aún no habías regresado, pensé que ambos se habían ido del distrito, pero me asusté cuando se comunicó conmigo y me preguntó si ya habías llegado. —Peeta parecía no poder asimilar cada palabra, no podía entender por qué después de haberlo herido, golpeado y humillado como lo había hecho, Gale aún seguía preocupado por su bienestar.

—¿Cómo está él? —Haymitch miró a Effie, la cual comenzó a quitarle las hojas secas que se adhirieron a su desaliñado cabello rubio, sin decir ni una palabra, siendo el ex mentor quien volviera a hablar.

—Gale está bien, Peeta… bueno, no lo vi… él llamó por teléfono. —Peeta enfocó sus ojos sobre Effie, la cual le sonrió dulcemente, peinándole los cabellos hacia atrás—. Pero su voz sonaba muy normal… es decir, por supuesto que se encontraba perturbado por todo lo ocurrido y de vez en cuando se le quebraba la voz pero… —Peeta comenzó a llorar al escuchar aquello—. No, no… ¡por favor!… cálmate… Gale está tranquilo. —Effie abrazó al tembloroso joven, el cual se dejó cobijar entre sus maternales brazos, ya que, aunque Effie no tenía hijos, ella siempre había sido un poco maternal con los jóvenes tributos.

—No llores, pequeño… todo pasará, ya verás… si sobrevivieron a los Juegos del Hambre, pueden sobrevivir a lo que sea… ¿no? —preguntó Effie observando a Haymitch, sin dejar de abrazar al lloroso y temeroso muchacho.

—Así es, Effie querida —respondió Haymitch, regalándole una amable sonrisa a su pareja—. Ven, Peeta… levántate. —Tanto Effie como el desaliñado hombre, incitaron al joven Mellark a incorporarse del suelo, sosteniéndole cada uno por un costado.

—Lo lastimé, Haymitch —notificó el perturbado muchacho, en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible—. Él no lo dirá… —alegó con la mirada perdida—… no dirá lo que yo hice. —Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Gale no… —Al decir el nombre del soldado al que tanto había amado, no pudo decir más. Un inmenso nudo en su garganta lo hizo enmudecer, dejando que el llanto intentara aliviar su adolorido pecho, pero nada conseguía librar a Peeta de aquella enorme carga llamada "culpa".

—Es mejor salir de aquí, Peeta… es tarde y los animales salvajes…

—¿Animales salvajes? —preguntó Effie completamente aterrada, mirando a todos lados—. Tú me dijiste que en este territorio no habían animales salvajes. —A lo que Haymitch respondió.

—Si te hubiese dicho que sí habían, no hubieses venido conmigo. —Ambos comenzaron a discutir, llevándose consigo al alelado joven, él cual no dejó de pensar en Gale y lo que había hecho para vengarse de él.

Lograron salir del bosque sin problema alguno, aunque para Effie era asqueroso tener que caminar descalza, mientras Haymitch trataba de no prestarle atención a las lamentaciones de su pareja, enfocándose en el inalterable joven a su lado, quien caminó junto a él con la mirada extraviada, hasta llegar a la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde se detuvo bruscamente, observando las tres casas que se encontraban frente a él, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No… —Pretendió regresar por donde había arribado, siendo Haymitch quien se lo impidiera—. No quiero volver… no quiero seguir con esta farsa, no quiero ver a Katniss…

—No tienes que verla si no quieres, Peeta —notificó el hombre, aferrándole con fuerzas—. Puedes quedarte conmigo, hasta que tú así lo quieras… ¿Está bien? —Peeta levantó el rostro, observándole fijamente a los ojos—. Pero deberán hablar tarde o temprano… —El joven bajó nuevamente la mirada, asintiendo a las palabras de su ex mentor—. Ven, vamos… —Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Haymitch, el cual abrió rápidamente la puerta, justo cuando la madre de Katniss salió de la suya, preguntándole al serio e imperturbable hombre.

—¿Todo está bien? —Haymitch negó con la cabeza.

—Démosle un tiempo. —Ella asintió, observando como Peeta entró a la casa de Haymitch sin tan siquiera voltear a ver a la señora Everdeen, la cual no dejó de mirarle hasta perderlo de vista.

Haymitch le pidió a Effie que le buscara algo de ropa al muchacho, aprovechando la presencia de la madre de Katniss, mientras él lo encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño, desvistiendo al inanimado chico, el cual se dejó hacer sin protestar, dejando que el pasmado ex mentor se percatara de la sangre en su entrepierna.

—¿Te pasó algo? —Peeta le miró fijamente a los ojos, dejando que un par de gruesas y pesadas lágrimas, rodaran por sus pálidas mejillas.

—No pude controlarlo. —Haymitch le miró fijamente a los ojos, pasando de hito en hito sin poder comprender a lo que el muchacho se refería—. El muto apareció y no pude controlarlo. —Se agachó y buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón la esfera vigía que había grabado su asqueroso e impúdico acto—. Ten… —Se la entregó, introduciéndose lentamente en la tina del baño, la cual aún se estaba llenando—. Eso es lo que soy… un enfermo, una basura, un… —Haymitch lo tomó de los hombros antes de que tomara asiento dentro de la tina.

—Tú eres Peeta Mellark, el nuevo gobernador del distrito doce. —El aludido negó con cabeza, zafándose del agarre de Haymitch, sentándose en la tina, derramando el agua en el suelo del baño, mientras el ex mentor guardó la esfera en su bolsillo—. Mírame Peeta… —Pero el chico se rehusó a mirarlo, haciéndose un mohín de medio lado dentro de la tina—. Eres y seguirás siendo el gobernador del distrito doce… ¿me has oído? —Peeta no respondió, llorando sin control alguno, mientras el ofuscado hombre se apartó de él, saliendo del cuarto de baño, encontrándose con Effie, la cual ya se había cambiado el calzado, acomodándole la ropa al muchacho por combinación.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella doblando unos jeans.

—Mal… necesitamos un médico, algo… alguien que lo ayude, pero que no diga nada… si la presidenta se entera que Peeta está deschavetado, le quitará la gobernación y eso no lo vamos a permitir. —Effie asintió.

—Habla con Plutarch, él puede arreglar esto. —Haymitch asintió, buscando el holográfono que el jefe de gabinete le había enviado con Effie, para cualquier acontecimiento. Lo encendió pidiéndole al aparato que le comunicara con Plutarch Heavensbee.

El holográfono comenzó a emitir el sonido típico de la llamada en proceso, mientras Haymitch se asomó rápidamente al cuarto de baño, percatándose de cómo el chico no se movió ni un centímetro de su impertérrita postura.

—Haymitch… Me alegra que llamaras… —El aludido enfocó sus ojos en el holográfono, encontrándose una afable y amplia sonrisa.

—Deja tus discursos y tus hipócritas sonrisas para Paylor y escúchame atentamente. —Plutarch entornó el semblante serio, esperando a que el hombre hablara—. Tenemos un pequeño problemita. —Haymitch le hizo un gesto a Effie de que cerrara la puerta del cuarto de baño—. La olla podrida explotó, Katniss ya dio a luz al bebé y este es hijo de Gale. —La socarrona y muy malnacida sonrisa de Plutarch se dejó apreciar claramente en el holograma que mostraba su rostro, mientras Haymitch proseguía—. Peeta enloqueció y lo molió a palos, sé que algo más pasó, pero no sé qué es. —Sacó de su bolsillo la esfera—. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —Plutarch asintió.

—Es una esfera vigía, fue lo que usó Snow para espiar a Katniss. —Haymitch miró detenidamente el artefacto en sus manos—. La enciendes en ese pequeño botón rojo, si quieres que grabe, solo debes pedírselo.

—¿Y si quiero ver lo grabado? —preguntó Haymitch, imaginando que podría llegar a tener dicha esfera entre sus archivos.

—Solo debes ordenarle "proyectar archivo" y decir la fecha del archivo que quieres ver… ¿Por qué? —A lo que Haymitch respondió.

—Tengo sospechas de que algo malo ocurrió entre Gale y Peeta.

—¿Y todo está grabado allí? —Haymitch asintió—. Entonces no la pierdas. —El molesto ex mentor miró con el ceño fruncido al holograma de Plutarch.

—No te voy a entregar esto, Plutarch… te llamé para que supieras que ya todo se supo…

—¿También la relación de Gale y Peeta? —Haymitch asintió.

—Solo entre nosotros, nadie más y espero que siga así, por tu bien. —Plutarch no respondió—. Algo más. —El jefe de gabinete asintió, esperando la acotación de Haymitch—. Necesito un psicólogo, un loquero que aprenda a mantener la boca cerrada, alguien que pueda ayudar a Peeta a salir de donde está, no podemos darnos el lujo de que pierda su puesto como gobernador, él debe…

—Déjamelo a mí, Haymitch —interrumpió Plutarch con el rostro serio—. Para una persona con mi puesto no es factible que Paylor se dé cuenta de que el candidato al que más he apoyado esté tan deschavetado como lo estuvo Snow, así que ya resolveremos eso, por lo pronto encárgate tú de él. —Haymitch asintió, volteando a ver a Effie, la cual estaba custodiando a Peeta, por si se le ocurría alguna locura—. ¿Cómo está Gale?

—Mal… está mal… y creo que Peeta lo ha herido, no sé… es lo único que sabe repetir una y otra vez.

—¿Dónde está?

—Regresó al distrito dos. —Plutarch asintió.

—Hablaré con él… ¿necesitas algo más? —Haymitch negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, estaremos en contacto. —El desaliñado hombre asintió—. Y si consideras pertinente compartir la información que tiene la esfera.

—Te lo haré saber… no te preocupes —alegó el ex mentor—. Cambio y fuera. —Apagó el holográfono, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta donde Effie contemplaba al inerte muchacho.

—No se ha movido —notificó la rubia mujer.

—Ve a ayudarlo… ¿quieres? —Ella asintió—. Yo veré qué tiene esto. —Effie se introdujo en el cuarto de baño, mientras Haymitch encendió la esfera, la cual comenzó a levitar, soltando en voz alta—. Reproducir archivo… —Notificó la fecha, y en cuestión de segundos, una proyección holográfica de Gale y Peeta en las ruinas se dejó apreciar en una de las paredes de la sala.

Al principió no vio mayor cosa, pero después de unos minutos vio como Gale se arrodilló y Peeta sacó su falo con una fría y malévola sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, el muto había aparecido, esa doble personalidad de Peeta, de la cual no podían deshacerse, le había hecho tanto daño a ambos como para lograr romper la relación que ambos jóvenes tenían y que Haymitch creía que sería para siempre.

—Por todos los cielos… —No pudo apartar los ojos de la espantosa escena, deteniendo la proyección al ver como Peeta, o mejor dicho el muto, arrojó a Gale sobre la mesa, arrancándoles los pantalones para fornicarlo—. Apagar. —La esfera cayó al suelo, siendo tomada rápidamente por las temblorosas manos de Haymitch, el cual supo perfectamente que aquello no debía saberlo absolutamente nadie.

Tomó un martillo y comenzó a golpear la esfera haciéndola añicos, arrojando los trozos dentro de la chimenea, comenzando a buscar los cerillos para encenderla, justo cuando Effie salió a ver lo que ocurría y el porqué Haymitch hacía tanto ruido.

—Consígueme los cerillos. —Effie corrió hacia la cocina, regresando rápidamente con la caja de cerillos, entregándosela a Haymitch, el cual encendió uno prendiendo en llamas las tablas dentro de la chimenea.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Effie.

—Es algo que nadie debe saber… nadie… —Effie asintió—. Te lo diré a su debido momento, pero por ahora, nadie los sabrá. —La pensativa mujer no dijo nada, observando al igual que Haymitch el arder de las brazas—. Ven… —le exigió a su pareja, tomándola de la mano—. Saquemos a ese sinsajo herido de la tina. —Haymitch deseaba maldecir, putear a los cuatro vientos lo mal que se sentía por Gale y por Peeta, pero se contuvo a sabiendas de que él, era la única ancla segura en aquel mar de sentimientos encontrados donde navegaba ahora, la perdida mente de Peeta.

* * *

Gale nadaba en un frío y oscuro lago, sentía que el aire le faltaba, necesitaba respirar pero no podía, siguió intentando salir a flote pero no conseguía la superficie de aquel enorme estanque de agua, tampoco daba con las coordenadas por medio de las burbujas, ya que la oscuridad no le permitía ver absolutamente nada, era desesperante aquella sensación de fatiga y anhelo de salir de aquel lugar, pero más que eso se perdía en aquel vacío, en aquel frío que lo consumía y del cual no podía salir.

—¿Gale?... —Escuchó la voz de Johanna en la distancia, mirando a todos lados—. Gale, despierta… —Intentó respirar y el ardor del agua al entrar en sus pulmones le hizo agitar los brazos, sintiendo como alguien le aferraba—. Aquí estoy, Gale… tranquilo, te tengo… —Abrió los ojos, justo cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a funcionar, respirando agitadamente, abrazándose a Johanna—. Ya pasó, Gale… ya pasó… —El alterado soldado no pudo controlar el llanto que le embargaba, aferrándose a la oficial Mason.

—No puedo, Johanna… no puedo con todo esto… —Gale escondió su lloroso rostro entre los pechos de la asustada oficial, la cual jamás pensó llegar a ver a su capitán tan destrozado y completamente abatido, ante todo lo ocurrido.

—Sé que no es fácil para ti, Gale… —Lo abrazó con fuerzas—. Todo te cayó encima de un solo golpe. —Johanna recordó lo poco que Gale le había podido contar entre sollozos antes de entrar a la nave—. El saber que eres el padre de ese bebé y que Peeta te odia… yo lo entiendo… —El soldado negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, refregando su húmedo rostro sobre el uniforme de la oficial.

—No es solo eso… —Levantó la mirada—. El simple hecho de saber que perdí el amor y el respeto de Peeta es algo con lo que no puedo vivir. —Johanna suspiró, aferrándole con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que Gale volviera a recostarse en su pecho—. Lo amo, Johanna, lo amo y ya no me importa ocultar nada. —Ella sonrió con desgano—. Pero sé que eso no valdrá de nada, no voy a poder recuperarle y siento que me hundo cada día más sin poder saber ni siquiera cómo está él, qué piensa, qué siente… yo… —Tocaron con fuerza la puerta de la habitación del hospital del distrito dos, donde Gale había sido internado, ya que el capitán no había dejado de sangrar, ante el desgarro que Peeta le había causado.

—¿Quién?... —preguntó Johanna, alzando la voz.

—El cadete Jackson… su holográfono no ha dejado de sonar, oficial Mason. —La chica rodó los ojos de mala gana, incorporándose de la camilla, después de pedirle a Gale que se recostara y se calmara.

—¿Por qué no lo atendiste? —preguntó ella abriendo precipitadamente la puerta, percatándose de que el soldado traía el holográfono encendido, mostrando el rostro de Plutarch.

—Lo hice, oficial… yo…

—Sí, sí… ya me di cuenta… no tienes que aclarármelo, tarugo. —Le arrancó el holográfono de mala gana, percatándose de cómo el cadete le dio una escrutadora mirada a su capitán, el cual volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado, tratando de ignorarle—. ¿Se te perdió algo? —Jackson pegó un respingón, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo solo quería ver cómo estaba el capitán.

—Tú solo quieres ir con el chisme a los demás sobre lo que le pasó al capitán, pero eso no es asunto de ustedes, cuerda de descerebrados mentales… chu… chu… con los chismes de comadres a otro lado. —Las risas de Plutarch se dejaron escuchar desde el holográfono, mientras Johanna empujaba al cadete para que se apartara de la puerta, cerrándola de un manotazo—. Igualados —espetó una vez mas Johanna, dejando el holográfono sobre la mesa que se encontraba junto a la camilla de Gale.

—Tan simpática como siempre, Johanna.

—Y tú tan inoportuno… ¿Qué quieres, Plutarch? —Gale siguió viendo hacia el otro lado, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

—Quiero hablar con tu capitán. —Johanna volteó a ver a Gale, pero el soldado simplemente contempló la ventana cerrada del otro lado de la habitación.

—Él no quiere hablar con nadie, Plutarcito. —El aludido sonrió ante el diminutivo, mientras Gale deseaba que Johanna apagara aquella cosa, ya que con quien menos deseaba hablar era con aquel hombre.

—Qué lastima… —notificó Plutarch—. Y yo que le tengo noticias de Peeta. —Gale volteó rápidamente el rostro, tratando de incorporar un poco el torso para que el holográfono captara su cara.

—Habla… —Fue la odiosa respuesta del soldado, mirando seriamente el sonriente holograma de Plutarch.

—Haymitch me contactó y me pidió que le consiguiera un psicólogo al chico. —Johanna se sentó a orillas de la camilla, mirando a Gale—. Tal parece que el muchacho enloqueció por completo. —El soldado tragó grueso, temiendo que alguien se hubiese enterado sobre lo de la violación y se lo hubiesen dicho a Plutarch—. Haymitch teme que Peeta quiera renunciar a la gobernación.

—No, no puede… no después de lo que hicimos para que ganara. —Plutarch asintió.

—Así es… Y por eso buscaremos a alguien que lo ayude a salir del laberinto donde se encuentra. —Gale asintió, siendo Johanna quien hablara.

—¿Y quién ayuda a Gale?

—Johanna… no… —le interrumpió el molesto soldado.

—Casi te mata, Gale… —espetó ella de mala gana—. Mira lo que te ha hecho. —El aludido bajo la mirada—. Nadie piensa en ti, solo yo.

—Te equivocas —alegó Plutarch—. Si el capitán Hawthorne necesita apoyo psicológico o cualquier otra cosa que él requiera, yo estoy a su completa disposición.

—Estoy bien —notificó secamente el imperturbable soldado—. No necesito de ayuda profesional. —Johanna se levantó de la camilla de muy mal humor, cruzándose de brazos—. Es Peeta quien necesita ese tipo de ayuda, no podemos dejar que se pierda en el dolor y el odio que siente hacia mí. —Bajó aún más la mirada—. Él es prioridad en todo esto.

Plutarch contempló el triste rostro de Gale y pudo darse cuenta de lo abatido y perdido que se encontraba el capitán, recordando el día en el que Peeta había arribado a la casa de gobierno, donde Plutarch amenazó a Gale con ponerlos a los dos en el programa de mayor rating del Capitolio, soltando a continuación.

—Un juego entre dos sinsajos. —Aquello consiguió que Gale levantara la mirada y su corazón se agitara.

—No te atrevas a decir nada, Plutarch.

—La olla ya se destapó, capitán Hawthorne y lo perdiste todo. —Johanna observó de mala gana a Plutarch deseando descarga su arma en contra del holográfono—. Ya no tienes más nada que perder.

—Puede perder su puesto, infeliz —le espetó Johanna, alzando la voz.

—Su puesto está más que asegurado, Johanna… Gale es capitán porque yo lo he mantenido allí. —La chica miró fijamente al entristecido muchacho sobre la camilla, el cual asintió a las palabras de Plutarch, al ver como Johanna le contemplaba.

—Él tiene razón. —Se recostó lentamente de la camilla, mirando al techo—. Haymitch me dijo lo que has hecho para mantenerme en mi puesto. —Johanna los miró a ambos con la boca abierta—. Y te lo agradezco, pero… —Se lo pensó por unos segundos—... no nos ayudará que todo Panem se entere de nuestra relación.

—Al contrario. —Gale volteó el rostro, sin dejar de permanecer recostado sobre la camilla—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de la audiencia que posee ese programa… ¿Sabes cuántos los apoyarían? —El capitán Hawthorne volteó nuevamente la cara al frente.

—Esto terminó, Plutarch. —Gale no lo vio, pero Johanna contempló perfectamente el sonriente rostro del jefe de gabinete, el cual negó con la cabeza—. Ya no hay un Gale y un Peeta. —Ninguno dijo nada, mientras el soldado proseguía—. No hay un "Y fueron felices por siempre", como tú muy bien lo has dicho… perdí todo. —A lo que Plutarch respondió.

—No pensé que fueras de los que se rinden, capitán. —El soldado volteó nuevamente la cara a un lado, contemplando a Plutarch—. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de seguir en su puesto y demostrarle al gobernador del distrito doce lo que usted es capaz de hacer por él. —Por una extraña razón, Gale sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció ante el aliciente que Plutarch le entregaba—. Decláratele abiertamente a Peeta, ya lo perdiste… ¿Qué más puedes perder?... tu puesto lo seguirás teniendo, eso te lo garantizo yo.

Gale se quedó inerte, observando el holograma de Plutarch, el cual le contempló detenidamente, hasta que el joven soldado, miró nuevamente al frente, enfocando sus ojos una vez más en el techo, pensándose los pro y los contra de aquella declaración, sin poder decidir que hacer, siendo Plutarch quien hablara de nuevo.

—Puedes pensarlo, Gale… —El aludido no se movió—. No tienes que responder ahora, hay tiempo, necesitamos sacar a Peeta de donde está atrapado y tú debes recuperarte del todo. —El capitán Hawthorne no tenía la certeza de que algún día podría llegar a sentirse verdaderamente recuperado del todo, Gale sentía que algo se había roto dentro de él, a parte de su corazón y su orgullo, era como si su alma estuviese atrapada en la decepción que Peeta le había causado al actuar de aquel modo, aunque él sabía que su amor por el chico de pan, no se había esfumado, simplemente estaba como en un estado de reposo, tratando de curar cada herida.

—Lo pensaré. —Nadie pudo apreciar la triunfal sonrisa de Plutarch, ya que tanto Johanna como Gale se miraron a los ojos, sin que la oficial Mason pudiese creer aquella respuesta—. Necesitamos tiempo, eso es lo que sin duda necesita esta rota e irreparable relación. —Plutarch asintió—. A lo mejor no pueda recuperarle nunca. —Johanna se sentó a su lado, aferrándole de la mano—. Pero me conformo con devolverle a Peeta la vida y la felicidad que le robé. —Aquello último lo dijo en un hilo de voz, quebrándose por completo, haciéndose un mohín sobre la cama, dándole la espalda al holográfono, justo cuando Plutarch hablaba.

—Todos trabajaremos en eso, Gale. —Johanna quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía mientras Plutarch estuviese en contacto, la rechazaría—. No solo le devolveremos a Peeta la cordura, la alegría y una vida feliz. —Gale no pudo dejar de llorar, aunque lo hacía en silencio—. Te daremos a ti una segunda oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, espero que no la desaproveches. —Plutarch culminó la comunicación, y Gale pudo sentir como Johanna le abrazó con fuerzas, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Peeta despertó ante los gritos de Haymitch desde la sala, mientras él había dormido en una de las recamaras de la casa, ya que las viviendas de la Aldea de los Vencedores eran todas iguales, poseyendo dos alcobas, donde por supuesto no dormía absolutamente nadie.

—No me interesa lo que Katniss sienta… —gritó Haymitch, mientras Peeta intentaba asimilar aún, dónde se encontraba y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior—. A mi muchacho se le quemaron los fusibles por su culpa, está perdido en una nebulosa y se rehúsa a tomar la gobernación.

—Pues me parece perfecto… —espetó la madre de Katniss—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a querer a un enfermo mental en la gobernación de todo un distrito?

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —preguntó Effie, mientras Peeta intentaba incorporarse de la pequeña cama plegable, la cual Haymitch había colocado para él en dicha alcoba—. Peeta es el chico más inteligente, noble y capaz… lo que ha ocurrido lo ha puesto en ese estado. —El extraviado joven se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo que le dolía un poco, aunque lo que más dolía, era su corazón.

—Él quedó mal después de lo que le hicieron en el Capitolio. —Se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, lo cual sobresaltó a Peeta, quien comenzó a buscar sus zapatos debajo de la cama. —¿Por qué te ofuscas, Haymitch?… Sabes que tengo razón.

—No, no la tienes… —Peeta suspiró, colocándose los zapatos lo más raudo que pudo, pretendiendo salir de la alcoba, antes de que uno de los manotazos de Haymitch, dieran en contra del rostro de alguien—. Mi muchacho es más capaz que ustedes dos juntas, par de arpías. —El joven Mellark abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, imaginando el indignado rostro de la madre de Katniss al escuchar aquello.

—No te permito…

—Ustedes dos me permiten lo que a mí se me encaje en mi puto trasero. —Peeta sonrió sin poder contenerse, sintiendo luego una leve punzada en el pecho, lo que le hizo recordar por qué se encontraba en la casa de Haymitch y no en la suya, tornando el rostro serio, aunque se había percatado de algo... por más que doliera en el alma, por más que sufriera y que llorara la ausencia de Gale y su desamor, no moriría ante aquello, si él ponía de su parte, a lo mejor, poco a poco aquel hueco se iría rellenando y el dolor desaparecería o por lo menos se haría parte de su vida, haciéndose algo llevadero.

—Haymitch querido, con insultos no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. —Pero tanto Haymitch como la señora Everdeen, comenzaron a insultarse y a despotricar las mil y una palabrotas, el uno hacia el otro, mientras Peeta se terminó de atar los tenis, saliendo de la habitación, intentando acomodarse las fachas.

Al salir, lo primero que vio fue al par de enajenados, gritándose improperios, siendo Effie la única en percatarse de la presencia de Peeta, dándole un manotazo a Haymitch para que se callara, señalando al chico con disimulo, intentando regalarle una afable sonrisa.

—Hola, cariño… Me alegra que al fin despertaras. —A lo que Peeta respondió, rascándose la cabeza, contemplando a Haymitch y luego a la señora Everdeen, la cual le dio una rápida mirada, apartándose del iracundo hombre, bajando la cara.

—Es difícil dormir con tantos gritos. —Effie sonrió como si el chico hubiese dicho un chiste.

—¿Como dormiste? —preguntó Haymitch, dándole una odiosa mirada a la madre de Katniss, enfocando rápidamente sus ojos sobre el calmado muchacho.

—No sé… siento que por más que duerma, mi mente sigue trabajando. —Los tres le miraron, mientras él proseguía—. A veces sentía deseos de despertar, pero me encontraba como atrapado en varios sueños, uno tras otro sin poder salir de ellos. —Comenzó a recordar los extraños y perturbadores sueños que había tenido durante toda la noche, donde se sentía perdido, extraviado en un bosque que no conocía y buscando incansablemente a Gale sin poder encontrarlo, mientras oía el cantar de los sinsajos, lo cual se fue trasformando en un llanto infantil, atormentándole durante toda la noche.

—¿Peeta?... —llamó Haymitch al alelado muchacho, el cual pegó un respingón, mirando fijamente—. ¿Estás bien?... —Peeta le miró como si estuviese intentando asimilar la pregunta, aunque la había entendido perfectamente.

La señora Everdeen suspiró al ver como el muchacho parecía desconectarse a ratos, volviendo a la realidad, asintiendo a la pregunta de su ex mentor y amigo, mientras Effie le preguntaba si quería desayunar algo.

—No, gracias… yo… —Justo en ese momento, el llanto del bebé se pudo percibir desde la casa de Katniss, lo que activó a Peeta de un modo tan acelerado, que ninguna de las tres pasmadas personas que se encontraban junto a él, reaccionaron hasta que el joven Mellark se perdió de vista, saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo hasta la casa que había compartido con la joven ex tributo.

—¿Peeta?... —gritó Haymitch, corriendo tras él, mientras Effie le seguía y la señora Everdeen, le exigía al asustado ex mentor que detuviera al desquiciado muchacho—. ¡Peeta!... detente. —Pero el chico ya se había adentrado a la casa en busca del llanto del pequeño, deteniéndose en frente del sofá de tres plazas, contemplando como Katniss trataba de calmar al niño, quedándose petrificada en su asiento, al ver el repentino arribo del muchacho.

—¿Por qué llora? —Preguntó Peeta, tan tranquilo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada la noche anterior—. ¿Está enfermo? —Las tres exaltadas personas que venían tras él, se detuvieron detrás del sofá, siendo Haymitch quien se acercara un poco a Peeta, por si reaccionaba negativamente.

—No... —respondió Katniss, mirando a Peeta y luego a los demás, enfocando sus ojos en el lloroso niño—. Lo acabo de terminar de cambiar, y está molesto porque quiere seguir comiendo. —El niño no dejó de llorar, mientras Peeta contempló como Katniss colocaba una manta sobre su pecho, sacando uno de sus senos para comenzar a alimentar al pequeño, el cual dejó de llorar en el acto.

Effie comenzó a frotarse las manos, completamente nerviosa, mientras la señora Everdeen parecía querer arrojarse sobre Peeta, siendo Haymitch el único que apostaba a favor de la poca cordura del muchacho, la cual parecía ir y venir.

—Mira como come —comentó Peeta con una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a Katniss, la cual se puso un poco nerviosa, mirando a Haymitch.

—¡Haz algo!... —le exigió la enajenada doctora al ex mentor, el cual le miró con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Relájate, mujer… —Haymitch se cruzó de brazos—. Tu hija lo está haciendo mejor que tú. —Peeta tomó asiento junto a Katniss, mirando como el pequeño succionaba el pezón de la chica, alimentándose con glotonería.

—Es tan bello —comentó Peeta, sin dejar de mirar al infante.

—Sí, lo es —alegó Katniss—. Como su padre. —Aquello hizo que todos se tensaran, imaginando que el chico perdería nuevamente la cordura arrojándose sobre ella para estrangularla.

Peeta miró fijamente a Katniss, la cual le contempló sin tan siquiera parpadear, apostando porque el chico reaccionara positivamente y no se le arrojara encima llamándola golfa, bajado lentamente la mirada para ver al niño, quien siguió alimentándose.

—Tienes razón. —Katniss levantó la cara—. Es tan bello como su padre. —Ella le sonrió a pesar de saber que estaba tentando a su suerte, ya que su madre se había enterado por medio de Effie, lo deschavetado que estaba Peeta, contándoselo a su hija.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Katniss, acomodando mejor al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—No… —respondió Peeta, mirando al suelo—. No estoy bien. —Todos estaban atentos a la interacción entre Katniss y el joven Mellark—. Hasta ayer era el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Katniss dejó de amamantar al pequeño, escondiendo dentro de su escote el seno semi expuesto, sin dejar de mirar al pensativo muchacho—. Pero ahora soy el ser más desdichado del planeta. —Peeta miró fijamente a la chica.

—Ambos los somos. —Los dos se contemplaron sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que el chico rompió el incómodo silencio.

—La diferencia es que tú tienes al niño. —El joven Mellark bajó la mirada.

—Y tú el amor de Gale. —Peeta alzó la cara tan rápido como la había bajado, contemplando completamente pasmado a Katniss, mientras todos se encontraban atentos a aquella conversación.

—No, no es así… —respondió el tembloroso muchacho, recordando lo que le había hecho a Gale, dejando que las lágrimas intentaran controlar sus apresados y revueltos sentimientos.

—Cuando te fuiste corriendo, Gale pudo haberse quedado conmigo… ¿Pero qué fue lo primero que hizo? —Peeta levantó su lloroso rostro, contemplando a la seria e imperturbable chica—. Corrió tras de ti, y por más que le llamé, no se detuvo, tú eras más importante para él que su propio hijo. —Aquellas reveladoras palabras las soltó en un hilo de voz, comenzando a llorar como Peeta lo hacía—. Me he dado cuenta de que estuve haciendo el papel de estúpida todo este tiempo.

—¿Katniss? —llamó la señora Everdeen a su hija—. No creo que sea el momento.

—No, mamá, este es el mejor momento. —Peeta se incorporó del sofá negando una y otra vez con la cabeza—. No solo tú has llorado toda la noche, Peeta… y no solo Gale está sufriendo como debe estar haciéndolo. —El tembloroso muchacho se giró bruscamente, siendo Haymitch quien se le acercara un poco, alzando los brazos—. Los perdí a los dos… —Sonrió con ironía—… de hecho, jamás fueron míos, mientras que yo me rebana los sesos pensando que haría si el niño era tuyo o de Gale, ustedes tenían un romance. —No pudo dejar de sonreír con cierta burla—. Ni en mis más locas elucubraciones me hubiese imaginado algo así.

—Es tu culpa —soltó Peeta acercándose a Katniss, lo que puso aún más en alerta a Haymitch—. Tú jamás tomaste en serio nuestros sentimientos.

—Y tuvieron que repartírselos entre ustedes… ¿No? —Peeta asintió.

—¿Y sabes qué?... No me arrepiento. —Katniss sonrió, imaginando que así era—. De lo único que me arrepiento ahora, es de haber hecho lo que hice ayer. —Peeta volvió a tornar el semblante triste y afligido, perdiéndose una vez más en los recuerdos de una tarde que nunca debió haber terminado de aquel modo tan espantoso—. Lo herí…

—¿Peeta?... No tienes que…

—Sí, Haymitch, sí tengo que… —espetó el muchacho—. No voy a perdonarme nunca lo que hice, soy un monstruo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Katniss, aterrada.

—Lastimé de un modo irreparable a Gale. —Katniss miró fijamente a Haymitch esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Él está bien… —alegó Haymitch—. Plutarch habló con él y me confirmó esta mañana que el capitán estaba bien. —Pero Peeta parecía no querer creer en las palabras del desaliñado hombre, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, dejando que sus rodillas sucumbieran igual que ayer, doblándose lentamente cayendo sobre el suelo.

—Sé que no lo está… —Comenzó a llorar amargamente—. Nadie puede estar bien después de lo que le hice. —Empezó a mecer su cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás, golpeándose una y otra vez la cabeza con ambas manos—. No voy a perdonarme nunca lo que hice. —Haymitch se acercó a Peeta para levantarlo del suelo, recibiendo del perturbado muchacho un empujón y un grito—. ¡Suéltame! —Todos miraron como el afligido y autoflagelado joven se consumía lentamente en el dolor—. Soy un monstruo, un muto que no pudo controlarse… soy una basura…

Katniss se incorporó lentamente del sofá, acercándose con el niño en brazos a Peeta, quien siguió martirizándose a sí mismo, siendo la señora Everdeen quien le exigiera a la chica que no se le acercara.

—Ya no sé quién soy… —alegó el alterado muchacho, golpeándose la cabeza con las manos, sin que la joven ex tributo dejara de caminar hacia él—. No sé quién soy… no sé quién soy… —repitió una y otra vez el desequilibrado joven, siendo Katniss la única realmente valiente para acercarse a Peeta, notificándole en voz alta y con firmeza.

—Eres Peeta Mellark, ganador y sobreviviente de los Juegos del Hambre, nuevo gobernador del distrito doce y padre de un hermoso niño. —Los alterados reproches por parte de Peeta, en conjunto con su psicótica actitud, fueron refrenados con aquellas firmes y sinceras palabras de parte de Katniss, la cual acercó al pequeño infante hacia el cuerpo del joven Mellark, mientras la señora Everdeen le preguntaba a su hija si había enloquecido—. Todos estamos locos, madre. —Peeta miró fijamente al bebé removerse entre las manos de Katniss—. Unos más que otros. —Acercó aún más al pequeño, incitando al tembloroso muchacho a aferrar al niño entre sus brazos—. Pero no dejaré que Peeta se pierda de nuevo en su trastorno maniaco depresivo que le ocasionó Snow.

El aún aturdido muchacho aferró al somnoliento niño entre sus tensos brazos, sin dejar de contemplarle, percatándose de cómo bostezaba y creaba pequeñas burbujas de saliva con su boca, consiguiendo que Peeta sonriera ante aquello, calmándole.

—Le fallé una vez… —argumentó Katniss, mientras todos observaron completamente atónitos como el infante parecía conseguir lo que nadie podía, controlar al muto—. De hecho le he fallado muchas veces… —La joven ex tributo, acarició el desgreñado cabello de Peeta—. Trataré de remediar eso. —Observó cómo el iracundo y alterado rostro del joven Mellark, cambió considerablemente, sonriéndole al infante, meciéndolo de un lado al otro entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo le pondremos? —le preguntó Katniss, mientras todos los presentes contemplaban la escena, siendo Haymitch el único que sonreía ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, escuchando la respuesta de Peeta.

—Se llamará… Galpeet.

* * *

Joanna no podía creer que Gale había decidido viajar al Capitolio ante la petición de Paylor de una reunión con los capitanes de escuadrón, ya que los altercados en el distrito trece siguieron, teniendo a la presidenta bastante preocupada ante los últimos acontecimientos.

—Pensé que tendríamos vacaciones a causa de lo que le había pasado al capitán —alegó Jackson de mala gana, arrojando dentro del aerodeslizador otra de las cajas llenas de armas, la cual había logrado introducir con ayuda del otro subalterno a su lado.

—Yo también… —respondió Johanna, acomodándose los lentes de sol, mirando a la distancia—. Pero nuestro capitán es un hueso duro de roer, y por más mal que se sienta, no se va a echar a morir en una cama. —El cadete rodó los ojos de mala gana, secándose el sudor de la frente, mientras preguntaba.

—¿Y no nos vas a decir qué fue lo que le ocurrió al capitán? —Johanna volteó a ver a Jackson, bajando un poco sus anteojos de sol, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo, igualado. —El soldado que ayudaba al cadete sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, vamos, oficial!... Nos hemos rebanado los sesos durante toda la noche pensando qué fue lo que le ocurrió al capitán para que lo dejaran tan apaleado. —Johanna ignoró al impertinente soldado, exigiéndole a los de mayor rango que subieran a la nave y calentaran los motores.

—Tú cállate y termina de meter esas cajas. —Entró al compartimiento interno de la nave, detrás de los otros dos oficiales, pretendiendo tomar su puesto de copiloto, a sabiendas de que faltaba poca mercancía que cargar y teniendo ya a Gale en el interior del aerodeslizador por petición de ella, de que viajara dentro de su camarote y no con ellos en el puente de mando.

Cada uno comenzó a encender sus monitores y aparatos de navegación, justo cuando los dos cadetes entraron a la nave, notificándole a Johanna que podía subir la plataforma de descarga, tomando sus respetivos puestos, colocándose los cinturones de seguridad.

—Yo creo que el capitán se embriagó en alguna taberna y se fue de puños con alguien —soltó el cadete que ayudaba a Jackson, el cual respondió.

—Yo creo que tiene que ver con la antigua sinsajo. —El piloto de la nave volteó a ver a Johanna, la cual ya se había quitado los anteojos, colocándose todo el sistema de seguridad antes del despegue, fulminando a los dos cadetes con la mirada.

—Ya dejen el chisme ustedes dos, par de comadres —exigió en un tono de voz molesto la ofuscada oficial, mientras que uno de los soldados, el que entró junto con el piloto, alegó.

—Yo creo que tiene que ver con el gobernador Mellark. —El piloto intentó permanecer serio, al ver como el otro se sumó a la joda, sin importarle que Johanna los estuviera maldiciendo con la mirada—. Yo creo que el capitán aún tiene su trompo enrollado con la sinsajo. —La incrédula mujer rodó los ojos de mala gana, al ver que nadie pretendía respetar su jerarquía, notificándole al piloto que podía despegar, pero la inesperada voz de Gale detuvo el despegue.

—Al parecer el único que medio le ha atinado ha sido el oficial Stuart. —Johanna volteó rápidamente para verle, mientras Gale contempló los petrificados rostros de los cadetes, mientras el tal Stuart, bajó la mirada, intentando enganchar las trabillas de su cinturón de seguridad sin éxito alguno—. Así es… —Caminó lentamente hacia su puesto sin intención alguna de sentarse, mientras Johanna trató de quitarse sus seguros para levantarse—. Tenía mi trompo enrollado, pero no con Katniss.

—¿Gale? —le llamó la chica intentando hacerle callar.

—Quédate en tu puesto, Johanna…

—Pero…

—Es una orden… —Ella le miró de mala gana, pero no se movió de su puesto—. Se las voy a poner fácil a todos y quiero que me escuchen con atención. —Johanna miró al frente, pensando que Gale aún estaba muy maltratado, tanto física como emocionalmente y no pensaba con claridad—. Cada golpe que recibí fue de parte de Peeta, el cual se enteró que el hijo de Katniss no era suyo sino mío. —Ambos cadetes se miraron a la cara, enfocando sus ojos en el oficial Stuart—. Pero mi trompo enrollado no era con Katniss.

—¿Gale?... Por favor… no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

—Ya hice cosas de las que me estoy arrepintiendo, Johanna, y no me da la gana de seguírmelas callando. —Los soldados parecían no poder decir nada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y mucho menos los cadetes, los cuales morían por saber toda la verdad—. Mi relación amorosa no era con Katniss, sino con Peeta. —A Jackson se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, mientras que el piloto sonreía, mirando a Johanna, la cual se cubrió el rostro sin querer ver a su superior, quien prosiguió—. Al que le incomode tener un capitán maricón, puede retirarse ahora mismo de mi nave. —Señaló a la puerta, observando a cada uno de los que conformaban su escuadrón, aunque habían más soldados a su cargo, siendo ellos cinco los que conformaban su grupo protocolar.

Ninguno se movió, todos permanecieron en sus puestos sin poder ver la cara de Gale, el cual los fulminó con la mirada sin dejar de señalar a la puerta de salida, a la espera de alguna respuesta negativa de alguno de ellos.

—Disculpe, capitán —notificó el piloto, girando el rostro para ver a su superior—. Pero estamos quemando combustible innecesariamente, aquí no hay nadie que lo vaya a abandonar y menos por eso… ¿o me equivoco? —El soldado miró a cada uno de los presentes, quienes negaron una y otra vez con la cabeza, alegando todos al mismo tiempo que el piloto _Callahan_ tenía razón y que ninguno lo dejaría solo.

—Entonces tiene mi permiso para despegar, piloto… fije curso, oficial Mason. —El aludido asintió, al igual que Johanna, la cual observó como el capitán regresaba a su camarote a paso lento, pidiéndole a Callahan que le diera tiempo a Gale a llegar hasta su cama.

—No te preocupes —respondió el corpulento afroamericano, pulsando varios botones, dándole las últimas revisiones a la consola de despegué—. Fije curso, oficial. —A lo que Johanna, soltó en voz firme, volviendo a retomar su puesto de copiloto en la nave.

—Rumbo al comando principal del Capitolio. —El pilotó asintió, logrando que la nave al fin despegara del suelo, subiendo cada vez más hacia el firmamento, mientras que el oficial que había metido la pata, hablando sobre el supuesto trompo enrollado con Katniss, alegaba.

—Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. —A lo que el cadete que ayudó a Jackson a subir las cajas, argumentó a continuación.

—Yo tampoco… —Johanna rodó los ojos, exigiéndoles que se callaran o los arrojaría fuera de la nave, siendo Jackson quien hablara.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —Callahan trató de no reír, mientras Stuart negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, al ver el pensativo e incrédulo rostro de Jackson, el cual prosiguió—. Si el rollo sentimental fue con el joven Mellark, ¿cómo demonios terminó Katniss embarazada del capitán? —Todos se miraron a las caras, mientras Johanna puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder creer tanta estupidez junta en un solo ser humano.

—El rollo sentimental comenzó con Katniss y terminó con Peeta, idiota. —Todos rieron ante las odiosas y precipitadas palabras de Johanna, la cual terminó riendo junto con todos ellos, exigiéndoles que retomaran su compostura y que respetaran el mal estado de salud de su capitán.

—Entonces… ¿Los homosexuales nacen o se hacen? —preguntó Stuart, mirando a Johanna, la cual respondió.

—No quiero seguir hablando de este tema, pero voy a responder a tu pregunta. —El aerodeslizador siguió su curso, abandonado el distrito dos, sobrevolando el territorio del cuatro, mientras Johanna al fin respondió la interrogante del soldado—. Los homosexuales no nacen, ni se hacen, ellos simplemente… se enamoran.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo**

 **_ 17 _**

Uno a uno los meses fueron pasando en Panem, donde el arduo trabajo del nuevo gobernador del distrito doce, les demostró a cada uno de los ciudadanos que su voto había sido certero, ya que la mina había logrado empezar con sus labores y los mineros más capacitados comenzaron a trabajarla lentamente mientras seguían las tareas de restructuración y mantenimiento.

A pesar de todo el dolor y la pérdida de cordura del joven Mellark luego de lo ocurrido en el alumbramiento de Katniss y los últimos acontecimientos que suscitaron a ese, tanto Haymitch como Effie e incluso Katniss, pusieron su granito de arena para que Peeta lograra salir de aquel hoyo negro donde su mente deseaba perderse, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad que aunque le consumiera internamente, tenía sus momentos gratos, como el que estaba disfrutando justo ahora con _Galpeet_.

—Di papá, Galpeet… pa… pá… —Trató Peeta de enseñarle al pequeño de tan solo cuatro meses de nacido.

—Está muy pequeño aún, Peeta —le notificó Katniss, recostada de un enorme árbol de cedro, el cual se encontraba muy cerca del lago, donde la chica le daba filo a una de sus flechas—. Lo único que sabe es balbucear. —Siguió dándole filo a la punta, observando como Peeta mantuvo a Galpeet en alzas, mientras el joven gobernador se encontraba recostado en el pasto.

—Ayer lo escuché decir mamá. —Katniss negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante aquello—. Si sabe decir mamá, pues puede decir papá. —La chica enfocó sus ojos sobre el arma, soplándola para limpiarla.

—Solo balbuceó algo intendible que tú escuchaste como mamá… ni siquiera se puede sostener solo al estar sentado. —Peeta incorporó su torso del suelo, tomando asiento rápidamente, colocando al infante frente a él, tratando de que el niño se mantuviera sentado pero el pequeñín se iba de lado a penas el chico le soltaba, teniendo que atraparle, antes de que este se golpeara la cabeza en contra del suelo.

—¿Cuándo crees que pueda sentarse solo?... —preguntó Peeta, volteando a ver a la chica, la cual se puso de pie, respondiendo a su pregunta, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su arco.

—Mamá dice que entre los siete u ocho meses más o menos, depende de su desarrollo óseo. —Katniss colocó la flecha en el arco, estirando la cuerda a todo lo que daba, apuntando a la distancia, al percatarse de la presencia de unos cuantos pavos salvajes, soltando rápidamente la cuerda, la cual arrojó la flecha tan rápido, que Peeta no se dio cuenta de dónde había caído hasta que no vio el acelerado corretear de los pavos, siendo uno solo el que quedara muerto sobre el suelo.

—No está mal —alegó Peeta, enfocado sus ojos en el pequeño, mientras Katniss giró lentamente su cabeza con un gesto irónico en su cara, contemplándole con desdén.

—¿Qué no está mal? —Peeta sonrió, volteando a ver a Katniss, colocando a Galpeet en su regazo.

—Bueno, Katniss, para estar tanto tiempo sin ejercicio estuvo genial que le atinaras por lo menos a uno. —La chica no pudo creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, acercándose a Peeta.

—Pues deja de jugar con el niño y ven a demostrarme que fue lo que aprendiste junto a Gale, a parte de fornicar. —Peeta, levantó el rostro mirándole completamente serio, bajando de nuevo la mirada—. ¡Oh, vamos!... no te hagas el dolido, tú empiezas a molestar y luego cuando yo te salgo con una de las mías pones esa cara, tratando de hacerme sentir mal.

Desde que Gale se había ido del distrito doce, Katniss y Peeta mantenían una relación hostil; se llevaban bien siempre y cuando no hablaran del capitán, pero cuando alguno de los dos rompía el trato que habían hecho entre ambos por el bien del niño y de la salud mental de Peeta, terminaban discutiendo o enemistados.

—Bueno, Kats… —alegó Peeta incorporándose del suelo con el niño en brazos—. A parte de aprender a chuparla, también aprendí a cazar. —Katniss no pudo creer aquella respuesta de su parte, observando como el muchacho se acercó a ella, entregándole al niño, el cual se encontraba absorto de toda aquella conversación, enfocando toda su atención en una simple hoja seca que había logrado tomar del suelo—. Sostén al niño —le exigió, entregándole a Galpeet a su madre, arrebatándole el arco al tener las manos desocupadas.

—No puedo creer que dijeras algo así delante del niño. —Peeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, vamos!... Galpeet no sabe ni decir papá o mamá, según tú, ¿crees que sabe lo que es chupar o fornicar?... además… tú empezaste. —Se apartó de la ceñuda muchacha, después de tomar una de las flechas del carcaj que reposaba en el suelo, posicionándole en el arco, apuntando a la distancia, tomándose su tiempo para disparar.

Katniss miró a la distancia sin poder dar con la presa que Peeta pretendía cazar, volteando el rostro para ver al concentrado muchacho, quien al fin soltó la cuerda, donde ambos enfocaron raudos sus ojos al final del trayecto de la flecha, la cual terminó incrustada en uno de los árboles más delgados del lugar.

—¡Oh… Wow!... Le has atinado a un árbol, qué gran proeza, por lo menos no te sacaste un ojo —alegó, Katniss en un tono de voz irónico, sonriendo con socarronería.

—Mi intención no era darle al árbol, sino al escarabajo sobre la corteza. —Katniss frunció el ceño, mirando el árbol a la distancia y luego a Peeta, soltando una risotada.

—Sí, claro… ajá… —soltó ella sin poder creer en sus palabras—. Y soy tan estúpida que… —Peeta se acercó a ella, interrumpiendo su malhumorada y precipitada alocución, quitándole al niño.

—Puedes ir a ver, Katniss… —Señaló Peeta el árbol en cuestión—. Corrobóralo por ti misma. —La chica comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar, mientras Peeta empezó a hablarle cariñosamente al niño, tratando de que el infante no se llevara la hoja a la boca.

Katniss llegó al fin al árbol que tenía la fecha incrustada, arrancándola con fuerza, percatándose de que, en efecto, un escarabajo había quedado atrapado en el filo de la punta, segregando sus fluidos internos.

—No puede ser… —Volteó a ver a Peeta, quien le hablaba al pequeño, exigiéndole nuevamente que dijera papá, pero el niño simplemente le manoteó la cara, riendo por demás divertido ante las graciosas caras de su padre adoptivo—. Cretino. —Se acercó al pavo salvaje que había cazado, tomando la presa por las patas, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Peeta, entregándole la flecha que él había disparado—. Uno come lo que caza… ¿no? —Peeta asintió sonriendo de medio lado—. Pues allí tienes tu cena. —El sonriente muchacho tomó la flecha, observando como Katniss comenzó a recoger las cosas, mientras Peeta contemplaba el escarabajo incrustado en la flecha.

—Mira, Galpeet… papá cazó un rico y jugoso escarabajo. —El niño intentó tomar el insecto, consiguiendo que Peeta apartara la flecha del infante, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la civilización, dejando que Katniss recogiera el bolso y todas las armas de caza—. Lo aderezaré con el conejo que cacé ayer y la pierna de venado que aún queda en la heladera. —Peeta enfocó los ojos en la madre del niño, tratando de ver su reacción—. Ya que uno come lo que caza, y no le daremos a mami del venado ni del conejo y mucho menos de este delicioso y crujiente invertebrado.

El niño rió y balbuceo cosas intendibles como si supiera de lo que Peeta le estaba hablando, mientras Katniss comenzó a caminar junto a él, tratando de permanecer seria, aunque el comportamiento infantil del joven Mellark le causaba gracia.

—Por mí te puedes comer la heladera entera, Peeta. —Rebasó al sonriente muchacho, el cual contempló la socarrona sonrisa que ella trataba de ocultar.

—¡Oh, Galpeet!... mamá nos ha dejado toda la heladera para nosotros solos… ¡Yupi!... —Katniss deseó girarse y espetarle que madurara, pero prefirió ignorar sus palabras, siguiendo su camino, sin intención alguna de responderle, mientras Peeta sacó una de las galletas que había horneado en la mañana, introduciendo un pequeño trozo al niño en la boca, engullendo rápidamente el resto, sacudiendo enérgicamente la flecha para que el escarabajo cayera al suelo, alegando a continuación—. Mmm… sí que está rico este bicho… ¿No, Galp?

Katniss volteó para ver hacia atrás, percatándose de que tanto el niño como Peeta masticaban algo que crujía en sus bocas, soltando rápidamente el bolso y las armas, acercándose velozmente a ambos, revisándole la boca al niño, después de corroborar que el insecto no estaba en la flecha, espetándole al sonriente muchacho.

—¿Le has dado de comer el escarabajo al niño? —Peeta no respondió, simplemente observó el pálido rostro de Katniss, la cual sacó de la boca del niño los trozos de galleta baboseadas, mirando fijamente a la chica.

—Sé que estoy loco, Katniss, y cada día intento poner de mi parte para mejorar, pero jamás, jamás lastimaría al bebé, y tú muy bien lo sabes. —Comenzó a caminar, dejando a Katniss de pie en aquel lugar, cuestionándose su mal proceder para con el muchacho, a sabiendas de que lo que realmente Peeta necesitaba era apoyo y un poco de fe en él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, comenzando a seguirle—. Aún recuerdo el día que te encontré en el patio recolectando insectos. —Peeta no dijo nada, tratando de recordar aquel incidente, pero al parecer, tanto las terapias como el tiempo le habían hecho olvidar aquello, o simplemente que aquel acto lo había ejecutado sin estar consciente en sus cinco sentidos.

—No tienes que estarme recodando eso a cada tanto, Kats. —La chica al fin pudo alcanzarle después de recoger nuevamente las cosas, caminando a su lado—. Solo tratemos de olvidar lo que pasó. —En ese momento un aleteo de aves sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes, quienes voltearon a ver hacia su izquierda, percatándose de que tan solo eran unos cuantos sinsajos que salieron despavoridos de uno de los árboles, donde de seguro debía estar una serpiente.

Tanto Katniss como Peeta enfocaron sus ojos más allá de la maleza, donde las ruinas se mostraban entre los árboles, sin deseo alguno de dejar que el paso del tiempo, la lluvia y el abandono causaran estragos en sus fachadas.

—¡Vaya!... esas cosas siguen en pie… —Peeta apartó sus ojos de aquel lugar, comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

—No por mucho tiempo —concluyó el chico, sin deseo alguno de detener su andar, acomodando mejor a Galpeet entre sus brazos, mientras Katniss le seguía, percatándose de su cambio de humor.

—Allí era donde ustedes se veían… ¿No? —Peeta no deseaba responder a su pregunta, apresurando su caminar—. Justo donde Gale y yo nos escondíamos de todos cuando veníamos a cazar. —Peeta se detuvo, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Basta… —Katniss le miró a los ojos sin temor alguno en su rostro—. Ese lugar dejará de existir, no quiero…

—Nada que te recuerde a él… —concluyó la chica—. ¿Y qué harás cuando Gale decida regresar? —Peeta retomó su andar, tratando de zanjar aquella conversación.

—Lo que he estado intentando hacer todo este tiempo. —Katniss preguntó a qué se refería, siguiéndole a paso rápido para alcanzarle—. Ignorar su existencia, hacer de cuenta que jamás entró en mi vida. —La chica consiguió alcanzarlo una vez más, argumentando a las palabras del serio gobernante.

—Pues bienvenido al club de los que no consiguen olvidar a Gale. —Peeta rodó los ojos de mala gana, entregándole la flecha a Katniss y así poder cambiar el peso del pequeño hacia el otro brazo, sintiendo que con el que le sostenía se le estaba encalambrando.

—No me apartes membresía, él saldrá de mi vida tarde o temprano. —Siguió caminando notificándole a la chica que se apresurara, ya que el día de hoy, la presidenta Paylor arribaría al distrito doce para corroborar por ella misma los avances y el progreso del distrito.

—Pues suerte con eso, señor gobernador… —Aquello por supuesto iba dirigido al intento de Peeta de pretender sacar a Gale tanto de su corazón como de su vida, alegando a continuación—. Estando en la política se te hará bastante difícil no toparte con él. —A lo que Peeta respondió, saliendo al fin de los límites entre el bosque y la civilización, ayudando a Katniss a pasar del otro lado sin caerse.

—Pues como ya lo he dicho, con ignorarlo tengo. —Katniss sonrió, comentándole con cierta incredulidad en sus palabras.

—Suerte con eso.

* * *

Gale se paseó de un lado al otro frente al aerodeslizador que esperaba tanto a la presidenta como al jefe de gabinete, quienes llegarían escoltados por los hombres del escuadrón del capitán Hawthorne, el cual se encontraba realmente angustiado.

—¡Oh mira!... —Señaló Johanna los pies de Gale, consiguiendo que el capitán dejara su agitado andar, observando al suelo—. Ya no tenemos que mandar a hacer una canal para el desagüe del agua, has pasado tanto por el mismo lugar que has creado uno sin mucho esfuerzo. —El soldado le fulminó con la mirada, deseando despotricar a los cuatro vientos lo molesto que estaba ante sus ironías—. Ya bájale dos a los nervios… Tú sabías que tarde o temprano regresarías al distrito doce.

—No pensé que fuese tan pronto. —Johanna alzó una ceja en un gesto irónico.

—¿Tan pronto?... han pasado cuatro meses, Gale, cuatros largos y tormentosos meses a tu lado soportando tu jodido mal humor. —El capitán Hawthorne le miró de mala gana—. Te quiero, en serio… pero te has vuelto el ser más amargado del mundo y crees que todos están en tu contra, que todos hablan mal de ti a tus espaldas, estás perseguido y no es así. —El asombrado soldado miró a Johanna, sin poder creer lo que la chica le confesaba—. Si tanto crees que tus hombres critican tu homosexualidad, ¿por qué demonios decidiste salir a la luz pública? —Gale bajó la mirada.

—Porque ya no podía soportarlo más. —Se acercó a Johanna, la cual se encontraba recostada de uno de los bordes laterales de la rampa de abordar—. No podía seguir con esta careta… —La oficial Mason asintió.

—Entonces no te quejes, nadie ha estado hablando de ti… sí, es cierto que ellos sienten curiosidad, los muchachos jamás han conocido a alguien con gustos sexuales diferentes y les causa intriga, pero nadie te ha abandonado y tus hombres sigue leales a ti. —Gale asintió, escuchando el arribo del auto de la presidenta, exigiéndole a Johanna que entrara a la nave y le notificara a _Callahan_ que podía encender los motores, mientras él se encargaba de recibir a los mandatarios.

Johanna asintió a regañadientes, subiendo con desgano por la rampa de abordar, mientras Gale se acercó al auto, abriendo raudo la puerta, extendiendo amablemente su mano hacia la presidenta para que esta bajara del carro, pero la mujer ignoró su cortesía, descendiendo del vehículo, notificándole al soldado.

—Ahórrate las cortesías para Peeta, Gale… —El avergonzado soldado se apartó del auto, observando el sonriente rostro de Plutarch, quien descendió por el otro lado del vehículo—. Te di la oportunidad de escoltarle en el viaje al distrito siete y te rehusaste, también te ordené que fueras al doce hace más o menos un mes para la apertura de la mina y alegaste que en el distrito trece necesitaban a tu escuadrón y que cualquier otro podría ir a cubrir el evento. —Gale no dijo nada, mirando al suelo—. Y no conforme con eso, he enviado a tu escuadrón a repartir la comida y has enviado a la oficial Mason con tus hombres, negándote a ir.

—Es que no creí que fuese el momento, señora presidenta. —El auto arrancó después de que dos soldados de su grupo descendieran del vehículo, mientras que los otros dos bajaban de sus motodeslizadores, haciéndole la venia a su superior—. Peeta…

—Peeta debió de haberse cansado de esperar a que volvieras y le dieras las explicaciones que él necesitaba escuchar. —Así era, la presidenta se había enterado de todo, ya que Gale le había dado permiso a Plutarch para que se lo notificara, al pedir varios días de permiso en el Capitolio, al no sentirse psicológica y físicamente acto para su cargo—. Y no cuando tú se las quisiste dar y él no las escucharía. —Gale bajó nuevamente la mirada—. Cuatro meses son más que suficiente para demostrarle que no le importabas.

—Pero no es así —alegó Gale a su favor—. Solo le di tiempo para que sanaran sus heridas. —Paylor comenzó a caminar hacia la nave, seguida del capitán y del sonriente y por demás divertido jefe de gabinete.

—Cuatro meses fue demasiado tiempo para que sanaran unas heridas, capitán… —Gale miró a Plutarch, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido—. A lo mejor un mes o tal vez dos. —Paylor se detuvo de golpe, consiguiendo que ambos hombres detuvieran su apresurado andar tras de ella—. ¡Dígame algo, capitán! —El consternado soldado asintió, esperando su pregunta—. Si yo fuera su pareja y me fuera por cuatro meses sin ni siquiera llamarle, ni enviar una carta o por lo menos dejar un mensaje en el holográfono sin tener la más mínima decencia o mejor dicho, el coraje de preguntar por la salud de _mi_ hijo… ¿Qué pensaría usted de mí? —Gale miró fijamente a la presidenta y luego a Plutarch, bajando por tercera vez la mirada, completamente avergonzado.

—Que me ha abandonado. —Dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones.

—No solo eso, capitán… Pensaría que es un cretino hijo de perra que ni siquiera le importó el pequeño. —Gale se dio cuenta al fin que el dejar que pasara el tiempo había sido el peor error de su vida, cerrando pesadamente los ojos, sintiendo que no podría ver la cara de ninguno en el distrito doce y mucho menos la de Peeta, quien debía estar odiándole con todas sus fuerzas.

—Entonces estoy perdido —notificó Gale completamente derrotado.

—No si me tiene a mí, capitán —alegó Plutarch, palmeándole el hombro—. Usted solo debe hacer lo que yo le diga. —Gale asintió—. Haymitch y Effie nos apoyan, solo hágame un favor. —El soldado le contempló, a la espera de sus exigencias—. Por nada del mundo le dé aliento a Katniss, aquí su única prioridad es recobrar tanto a Peeta como al niño. —El capitán asintió—. Ahora andando, que se nos hace tarde.

Los tres subieron al aerodeslizador, escoltados por los dos oficiales que venían con la presidenta en el auto, Jackson y Stuart, quienes se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose por demás entretenidos siendo Stuart quien alegara en voz baja.

—Comienza la función. —Jackson chocó los cinco con el sonriente oficial, el cual trató de permanecer serio, pero el simple hecho de saber que vería a su superior en acción, intentando conquistar a Peeta a cualquier precio, era algo que le causaba curiosidad.

* * *

La mayoría de los ciudadanos del distrito doce se apostaron en la plaza central a la espera de la presidenta Paylor, ya que muchos de ellos se encontraban enfermos, recluidos en el nuevo hospital, el cual había comenzado a funcionar a pesar de no estar completamente terminado.

Otros trabajan arduamente en la mina, mientras que como siempre, Sae la Grasienta cocinaba para los menos afortunados, aunque el número de marginados cada vez se hacía más pequeño, al estar unos en el hospital, recibiendo apoyo ante la desnutrición, mientras que otros simplemente habían comenzado a ejercer sus labores, empezando a salir lentamente de la miseria.

—¿Acaso esta vieja nos piensa tener todo el santo día parados aquí como estatuas esperando por ella? —preguntó Haymitch quitándose la boina que traía puesta, comenzando a abanicarse con ella—. El calor que hace hoy no es normal, me sudan hasta los huevos. —Tanto Katniss como Hazelle miraron de mala gana al soez hombre, mientras que Peeta, junto a los hermanos de Gale, rieron ante sus vulgares palabras, recibiendo de Effie un manotazo en el hombro.

—¿Puedes controlarte, Haymitch querido?... hay niños… —Haymitch bufó por la nariz, colocándose nuevamente la boina sobre la cabeza, observando al bebé, el cual se encontraba en brazos de Hazelle.

—Este enano ni siquiera entiende de lo que hablo. —Miró a los dos hijos de Hazelle, Vick y Rory, a quienes les espelucó el cabello mientras decía—. Y este par tiene huevos como yo. —Peeta apretó los labios para no reír, pero Katniss ya se había percatado de cómo el chico le reía sus impertinencias al ex mentor, golpeándole en el hombro para que no lo hiciera—. Y Posy… pues… —Miró a la niña, la cual jugueteaba con sus coletas, mientras todos le fulminaban con la mirada, rogando porque no dijera nada impropio—… Es una princesita que juega a la cocina… ¿No?... ella sabe que los huevos… pues… sudan… en, en la cocina… ya saben… jeje…

Hazelle miró con desdén a Haymitch, tratando de mantener al niño en las sombras del pequeño paraguas que sostenía Katniss sobre él, a la espera de la presidenta, mientras el ex mentor palmeó la cabeza de la sonriente niña, la cual no supo si le estaban tomando el pelo o Haymitch simplemente había enloquecido con aquello de los huevos sudados que su inocente mente infantil no entendió.

—Allí vienen —gritó un hombre entre la muchedumbre, señalando al cielo—. El aerodeslizador se acerca. —Los agentes de la paz que permanecieron en el distrito doce resguardando la ley y el orden, trataron de mantener a los ciudadanos detrás de la línea de seguridad, mientras el gobernador Mellark, junto a su familia esperaban cerca de la pista de aterrizaje, observando el descenso de la nave.

—Este es el mejor momento para hablar con Paylor sobre tu perdón —alegó Peeta en voz baja, al oído de Katniss, la cual le sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Espero que también sea el momento de zanjar viejas rencillas —comentó Haymitch, acercándose a ambos, quienes se percataron de que no habían sido lo suficientemente discretos en su conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Peeta, mirando al sonriente hombre.

—A nada… solo que así como se les está presentando esta oportunidad a Katniss, a lo mejor… Mmm… ¿Quién sabe?... ¿No?... —Haymitch se encogió de hombros, observando como el aerodeslizador aterrizó sin problema alguno en la zona libre de ciudadanos, quienes esperaban atentos a que la plataforma de descenso se abriera, mientras Katniss y Peeta se miraron a las caras.

Rápidamente los diez hombres del escuadrón 561 se desplegaron por toda la zona, ante las órdenes de un imponente capitán Hawthorne que descendió a paso lento del aerodeslizador, señalando aquí y allá los puntos estratégicos para custodiar a la presidenta, mientras que, tanto Katniss como Peeta quedaron petrificados al verle en el distrito doce, organizando a sus oficiales como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y el joven Mellark, jamás lo hubiese doblegado como lo había hecho hacía cuatro meses atrás, humillándole.

—¿Tú sabías que él vendría? —preguntó Katniss a su ex mentor, después de exigirle a Hazelle que le entregara al niño, tomándole entre sus brazos, pasándole el paraguas a la mujer.

—No tenía la certeza, solo me lo supuse —respondió Haymitch con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, dándole un dulce beso a Effie, la cual por supuesto se hizo la desentendida, ya que, aunque ella también lo sabía, no quería que los muchachos la vieran como estaban viendo a su pareja, con total desprecio.

—Bueno… era de esperarse… ¿No?... —alegó Effie, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible—. Siendo la escolta de Paylor, no era de extrañarse que Gale viniera con ella. —Effie al ver descender de la nave, tanto a la presidenta como al jefe de gabinete, comenzó su trabajo protocolar como anfitriona, acercándose rápidamente a ambos, sonriéndoles amablemente—. Presidenta Paylor, bienvenida. —Le dio dos sonoros besos a la seria mujer, la cual simplemente dejó que ella la saludara, sin tan siquiera inmutarse—. Plutarch cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte. —El aludido sonrió, ya que ambos se habían visto hacía tan solo una semana atrás, donde todos estaban en complot, ante el regreso de Gale al distrito doce.

—Effie hermosa, tan amable como siempre. —Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron en las mejillas, mientras Haymitch se acercó a los recién llegados, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Gale, el cual cruzó sus ojos con los del sonriente ex mentor, quien señaló a sus espaldas hacia donde se encontraba Peeta, aún petrificado en su puesto.

—¡Plutarch!… —le saludó Haymitch haciéndose el desentendido, enfocándose en la presidenta, a la cual le regaló una cortés reverencia—. Un gusto tenerla con nosotros. —Paylor le saludó del mismo modo, enfocando sus inexpresivos ojos en Peeta, el cual parecía no querer moverse de su puesto, siendo Katniss quien lo sacara de su estado de shock.

—Aún me queda una membresía. —Peeta parpadeó varias veces, mirándole a la cara—. Del club… aún me queda una membresía… ¿La quieres?... —Ella sonrió con malicia, mientras Hazelle no sabía de qué demonios hablaba la chica, observando a su hijo a cada tanto, al ver como saludaba a sus hermanos menores, aquellos que salieron a las carreras hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

—No… no la necesito, gracias. —Katniss se encogió de hombros, meciendo al infante entre sus brazos, el cual, comenzó a quedarse dormido a causa del calor—. Con permiso. —Se apartó de ambas mujeres, caminando con firmeza hacia la presidenta, pero a cada paso que daba su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho, observando por medio de su visión periférica como Gale giró raudo el rostro hacia él, mirándole pasar a paso acelerado hacia el aerodeslizador. _"No te desmayes justo ahora, por favor"_ , se dio aliento él mismo, tratando de controlarse.

 _"_ _Allí estás"_ , pensó el capitán Hawthorne sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Peeta, el cual se detuvo delante de la presidenta Paylor, tratando de controlar sus temblores y el enorme deseo de voltear a ver a Gale, extendiendo su mano hacia la seria e imperturbable mujer.

—Presidenta Paylor —saludó el joven gobernador, extendiendo su temblorosa y sudorosa mano hacia ella—. Me alegra mucho su visita.

—No lo parece. —Tanto Peeta como Effie miraron bastante asombrados a la presidenta, la cual miró su reloj de pulso, argumentando a continuación—. Casi diez minutos después de mi arribo, decide acercarse a saludar. —Peeta se ruborizó un poco, disculpándose con la mujer—. No lo dije para que se disculpara, lo digo porque el deber ser es que hubiese sido el gobernador quien me recibiera y no Effie. —El chico asintió.

—Tiene razón y lo lamento —se disculpó una vez más, bajando la mirada—. No he estado muy bien de salud… yo… —Paylor le interrumpió.

—Al parecer la misma enfermedad que le atacó a usted, le atacó al capitán Hawthorne. —Peeta levantó raudo la mirada, observando como Effie cubrió su boca, mientras que tanto Haymitch como Plutarch sonrieron con socarronería ante las impertinentes palabra de Paylor.

—No… no sé a qué se refiera, presidenta.

—Usted sabe muy bien a lo que yo me refiero, gobernador… pero como no tengo tiempo para niñerías, será mejor que comencemos con el recorrido… ¿Le parece? —Peeta quedó sin saber qué responder, tragando con cierta dificultad la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, ante la inercia que había padecido de repente.

La mujer se acercó a la línea de seguridad, saludando a los ciudadanos del distrito doce, quienes le habían aplaudido enérgicamente ante su llegado, repitiendo el gesto ante la amable sonrisa de Paylor, mostrándose como una gobernante amable y sencilla, aunque muchos sabían que ella ya no lo era como en el principio.

—Bien… —alegó la presidenta después de saludar a su gente, volteando el rostro para ver a Peeta—. ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —El chico se acercó a la impertérrita mujer, señalando un camino libre hacia su izquierda, notificándole que lo primero que deseaba mostrarle era la mina—. Perfecto… —Paylor alzó su mentón en busca de Gale, llamándole en voz alta—. ¿Capitán Hawthorne? —El aludido dejó de juguetear con sus hermanos, exigiéndoles compostura delante de la presidenta, colocándose firme ante el llamado—. Iremos a las minas… necesito que nos escolten. —Peeta cerró sus ojos pesadamente, deseando que Gale se negara, mirando de soslayo a Katniss, la cual paseaba de un lado a otro al bebé, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al soldado.

—La oficial Mason y el cadete Jackson le escoltaran… —Pero justo cuando Gale pretendió llamar a ambos soldados, la presidenta le notificó en un tono de voz firme y autoritario.

—No le estoy pidiendo que nos consiga escolta, capitán… le estoy dando una orden directa de que es usted y la oficial Mason quienes nos escoltaran. —Peeta no deseaba voltear el rostro y enlazar miradas con Gale, lo que menos necesitaba justo ahora era perder total autocontrol de sí mismo y demostrarle a Paylor y a todos los ciudadanos que él no estaba capacitado mentalmente para manejar el distrito.

—Como usted ordene, presidenta —notificó Gale completamente derrotado, llamando a Johanna y a Jackson para que le apoyaran, exigiéndoles a sus hermanos que volvieran con su madre, la cual parecía no tener la más mínima intención de acercarse a su hijo mayor para saludarle, ya que Gale, ni siquiera se había contactado con ella en los últimos cuatro meses después de su partida.

Johanna empujó a Jackson para que le siguiera, justo cuando Peeta se apartó de la presidenta, disculpándose con ella unos minutos, acercándose a paso rápido a Katniss y a Hazelle, exigiéndoles a ambas.

—Será mejor que regresen a la aldea. —Katniss lo miró un poco extrañada—. Vamos a hacer un recorrido y el niño…

—El niño está dormido, Peeta y me juraste que entre los dos le pediríamos mi indulto. —Peeta asintió.

—Y prometo hacerlo, Katniss, pero no creo…

—¿No crees qué, Peeta?... —espetó la molesta muchacha mirándole con prepotencia, mientras los demás esperaban ansiosos a que el joven Mellark regresara.—. ¿Que Gale deba ver a Galpeet?... —El joven gobernante miró a Hazelle, la cual simplemente se limitó a abanicar al dormido infante para que el calor no lo sofocara—. Pues aunque sea tu hijo adoptivo, Gale es su padre biológico. —Aquello consiguió que el poco raciocinio de Peeta se fuese al demonio, aferrándole con fuerza del brazo, espetándole de mala gana.

—No me interesa que él sea su padre biológico y creas que dejándole ver al niño él va a regresar contigo. —Katniss se sacudió violentamente la mano de Peeta, zafándose de su agarré, mientras Hazelle les exigía a ambos que se calmaran.

—¡Oh no!... te equivocas… —espetó Katniss, acomodando mejor al inconsciente infante entre sus brazos, siseándole para que permaneciera dormido a pesar de sus movimientos—. Estoy cansada de decirte que yo ya no quiero nada con Gale, y aunque sé que no se merece conocer a Galpeet ante su abandono, me ha quedado más que claro que su decisión de huir y no volver es por tu culpa. —Hazelle cubrió su rostro ante las duras palabras de Katniss, lo que consiguió que Peeta se encolerizará a tal punto de espetarle en voz alta a la chica.

—Sea mi culpa o no… no vas a acercar a _mi_ hijo a Gale, es mi última palabra, Katniss… retírate. —Le dio la espalda a la molesta chica, encaminándose a paso rápido hacia la presidenta, la cual miró impaciente su reloj de pulso, mientras Peeta trataba de ignorar las penetrantes miradas de todos los soldados, intentando sonreír amablemente—. ¿Comenzamos? —preguntó el chico, conteniendo en su interior la rabia que le precedía, señalando hacia el camino que los agentes de la paz habían abierto entre la muchedumbre, para que ambos mandatarios y sus escoltas caminaran hasta las minas.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Paylor comenzando a caminar junto a Peeta, siendo Johanna y Jackson quienes presidieron el paseo, seguidos de ambos mandatarios, mientras que Haymitch, Effie y Plutarch, les seguían muy de cerca, siendo Gale el último de la comitiva, tratando de permanecer calmo, aunque el darse cuenta de cómo Peeta le ignoraba, era sin duda un duro golpe a su corazón.

—Estupendamente —respondió Peeta, mostrándole a la presidenta todo el distrito, las reparaciones y el nuevo sistema de iluminación, lo cual por supuesto era algo que cambiaría por completo la forma de vivir de los marginados—. En este terreno haremos la nueva escuela —comentó Peeta, señalando a su izquierda—. Y aunque ya le había dicho que no quería una casa de gobierno, pues será en aquel terreno donde la ubiquen por órdenes suyas. —La mujer asintió viendo todo el lugar.

—Prometo que no será nada ostentoso —alegó Paylor—. Sé de sobra que no deseas mostrarte como un gobernante pomposo y adinerado. —Peeta asintió, hablándole a la presidenta de todo lo que se estaba organizando en el distrito para la agricultura, mientras Gale no pudo dejar de mirar la espalda de Peeta, pensando en que a lo mejor, Paylor tenía razón y el haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, había sido contraproducente para sus pretensiones con el muchacho.

—Eres un completo malnacido. —Las inesperadas y por demás groseras palabras de Katniss, sobresaltaron a Gale, dándose cuenta que no había estado atento a su entorno, al percatarse ya tarde de la presencia de la chica a su lado—. Llegas y ni siquiera tienes el tupé de acercarte al niño. —Gale enfocó rápidamente sus ojos en el inconsciente infante, el cual descansaba entre sus brazos—. Sino que vas corriendo tras de Peeta a que te vuelva a patear las pelotas. —El asombrado soldado miró el molesto rostro de Katniss, quien intentaba lidiar con el paraguas y el bebé al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón, Catnip… —La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada, contemplando su odiosa e irónica sonrisa—. Soy un completo malnacido. —Gale siguió caminando tras la comitiva, percatándose de que tanto Effie como Haymitch se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Katniss entre ellos—. No me acerqué, ya que tanto tú como mi madre parecían no querer dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Y te parece poco?... —preguntó Katniss, entregándole el paraguas a Gale, el cual lo tomó sin dejar de mantener su fusil con la otra mano, tratando de estar atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no ser tomado nuevamente por sorpresa—. Después de todo lo que nos has hecho, vienes aquí y te presentas de lo más fresco con tu cara bien lavada y te haces el importante. —Gale observó como la chica trató de colocar al infante sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejándole bastante cerca de Gale para que le contemplara.

—No, Catnip, te equivocas. —La molesta mujer acarició la espalda del pequeño, tratando de controlar su rabia—. No me hago el importante, simplemente estoy tanteando terreno hostil. —Plutarch volteó a ver tanto a Gale como a Katniss ante la notificación de ambos ex mentores acerca del abordaje de la chica, rodando los ojos de mala gana, ya que lo primero que el jefe de gabinete le había exigido era lo que Gale estaba haciendo justo ahora—. Claro que he pensado en Galpeet.

—¡Oh vaya!... —exclamó ella, asombrada—. Por lo menos sabes el nombre de tu hijo. —Ambos se miraron al rostro, siendo Gale quien rompiera la conexión visual entre ambos, enfocando sus tristes ojos en el niño.

—Y no sé cómo has aceptado semejante nombre para él.

—Con cierta dificultad, créeme… —Gale sonrió un poco, al escuchar su irónica respuesta—. Fue uno de los locos arranques de depresión de Peeta y yo simplemente quise darle gusto por su bien. —El serio soldado miró nuevamente a Katniss, la cual siguió caminando junto a él, mientras que todos los demás hablaban entre sí, donde al parecer, tanto Paylor como Peeta no se percataban de la conversación a sus espaldas.

—Te agradezco que lo apoyes, Cat…

—Deja de llamarme Catnip, Gale… —exigió la chica, deteniéndose de golpe al ver como Gale se detuvo, percatándose de que los demás frente a él, también lo hicieron—. Yo ya no quiero ni tu amistad.

—Jamás fuimos amigos, Katniss. —Ella lo miró con desdén—. Te amé y tú te cagaste tanto en mis sentimientos como en los de Peeta.

—¿Y por eso se repartieron su amor entre ustedes? —Aquello lo soltó tan audible, que todos los presentes le escucharon con total claridad, girando sus asombrados rostros hacia atrás, donde al fin Peeta se percató de como Katniss no le había hecho el menor de los casos, ante la exigencia de que regresara a la Aldea de los Vencedores con el niño—. ¿Sabes qué?... Mejor no me respondas… no quiero escuchar nada de la relación que ustedes dos tuvieron. —A lo que Gale respondió, a sabiendas de que Peeta los observaba y escuchaba con atención.

—No hay nada que decir, Katniss… te diste cuenta ese día que corrí tras él, al igual que lo estoy haciendo ahora aunque me pateé nuevamente las pelotas. —Peeta no podía creer aquella respuesta de parte de Gale, el cual recibió un fuerte bofetón de parte de Katniss, la cual se retiró velozmente después de arrebatarle el paraguas, mientras Gale se quedó inerte en su puesto, tratando de controlar su molestia ante lo ocurrido, girando su ruborizado rostro contemplando cómo, al fin, Peeta le observaba.

Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas, los dos se contemplaron sin parpadear, mientras que el par de ex mentores y el jefe de gabinete se apartaron de su campo visual, a la espera de alguna reacción positiva o negativa de parte del joven Mellark, pero el chico simplemente le observó, volteándole de mala gana los ojos, enfocándose en la presidenta.

—Por aquí, por favor. —Gale dejó escapar pesadamente el aire que mantuvo acumulado en sus pulmones, deseando huir como el cobarde que era, pero era todo o nada, y Plutarch le había prometido su ayuda y el soldado agotaría hasta el último recurso disponible con tal de obtener, por lo menos, el perdón de Peeta.

Las ocho personas que recorrían el distrito doce ante los ojos de todos los ciudadanos que le seguían desde una distancia prudente, marcada por los agentes de la paz, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sacando sus propias conclusiones ante lo que habían presenciado, mientras Peeta parecía intentar enfocarse en la presidenta, pero el insistente golpeteo en su corazón, no le dejaba pensar con claridad, alegando a continuación, más para él que para la presidenta.

—Y así quiere un indulto. —Peeta negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Imagino para qué quiere el perdón. —Pensó en la posibilidad de que Katniss deseara ser libre y así poder perseguir a Gale por todo Panem, tal y como lo hizo justo ahora, aunque ella lo había hecho por el niño y no por lo que Peeta pensaba, que aún amaba a Gale—. Solo quieres seguirlo… ¿verdad?... —preguntó como si Katniss fuese la que estuviese a su lado y no Paylor—. Quieres rogarle su amor y tratar de… —Peeta se percató de cómo la presidenta le miraba, con un atisbo de asombro y cierta incredulidad en sus palabras, al ver lo realmente deschavetado que se encontraba el muchacho.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó ella, tratando de mantenerse calma.

—Sí, sí… todo bien… —Le sonrió—. Katniss quiere que usted le entregue el indulto por sus actos. —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero no creo que se lo merezca.

—¿Por qué no?... —preguntó Paylor.

—Sí, Peeta… ¿Por qué no? —acotó Haymitch, acercándose unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos, al escuchar de lo que ambos conversaban.

—Aamm… no sé… ella… —Miró al imperturbable ex mentor, el cual le había prometido a Katniss ayudarle a recibir el perdón de parte de la presidenta—. Pues, ya ve cómo se comporta, siempre está a la defensiva.

—Pues por algo será… ¿No? —alegó Haymitch, mientras Plutarch y Effie se les acercaban, y los soldados mantuvieron una distancia considerable de todos ellos.

—Sí, bueno… —alegó Peeta derrotado—. Si la presidenta cree que Katniss debe recibir un indulto, pues…

—Aún lo estoy pensando, Peeta. —El aludido asintió—. Me parece que Katniss ya no es peligrosa. —Todos siguieron caminando, llegando al fin hasta las minas—. Si consiguen por lo menos el setenta y cinco por ciento de las firmas de los ciudadanos del distrito doce y una petición por escrito de tu parte, a lo mejor se podría agilizar mejor todo el trámite. —El joven volvió a asentir, dándole una mirada de refilón a Haymitch, el cual sonrió, palmeándole la espalda a Peeta, alentándolo a que consiguiera las firmas y cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho a Katniss, aunque pensara de ella lo peor.

—Bien… —soltó Peeta deteniéndose en la entrada de la mina, donde varios trabajadores, soldados e ingenieros, se encontraban en las afueras del lugar, donde hacía aún más calor y donde el ruido predominaba en todo el terreno encarbonado, teniendo que alzar la voz para hablar—. El ingeniero _Mahony_ ha hecho un extraordinario trabajo en la zona y principalmente en la mina de carbón. —Paylor asintió tratando de agudizar su audición, aunque Peeta gritaba bastante alto.

—Buenas tardes, presidenta —saludó el ingeniero, acomodándose el casco de seguridad y los lentes, tomando la mano de Paylor, después de quitarse los guantes de carnaza—. Estamos a punto de conseguir llegar al sexto corredor de la mina, siendo este uno de los más importantes. —La mujer asintió—. Tenemos varios hombres dentro y rogamos porque no se presenten obstáculos. —Mientras el ingeniero y la presidenta conversaban, Peeta enfocó sus ojos en Johanna, la cual había estado ignorándole durante todo el paseo, concentrada en la ruta a seguir.

Johanna al fin enfocó los ojos en Peeta, quien no dejó de mirarle, saludándole al primer contacto visual, pero la oficial Mason simplemente le miró de arriba hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza de mala gana, volteándole el rostro al apesadumbrado muchacho, quien imaginó que Gale le había confesado a la chica lo que él había hecho en las ruinas, como venganza en contra de su capitán.

Gale se percató de aquel leve intercambio visual entre ambos, haciéndole un ademán a Johanna para que se comportara, pero la chica simplemente bufó por la nariz, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Todo me parece perfecto, ingeniero Mahony, pero si piensan hacer estallar dinamita dentro de las minas, lo mejor será que nos retiremos. —Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Paylor, dándole la razón a la gobernante, apartándose de aquel lugar, siendo Peeta quien se acercara al hombre encargado de todas las obras que se ejecutarían en el distrito doce, exigiéndole un momento a solas, apartándose de todos los presentes, comenzando a hablar en privado con el sonriente hombre, el cual asintió a cada tanto a las palabras de Peeta, quien señaló varias veces hacia el bosque, mientras el ingeniero sacaba un mapa y el joven Mellark le mostraba un punto específico en él, estrechando las manos, como si hubiesen cerrado un trato.

Peeta se apartó del sonriente hombre, pasándole a Gale por un lado como si no existiera, acercándose nuevamente a la presidenta, mientras el capitán Hawthorne se aproximó rápidamente al ingeniero, palmeándole el hombro para que el caballero se percatara de su presencia.

—¿Capitán?... —preguntó el asombrado hombre, saludándole amablemente, percatándose de su jerarquía militar por las estrellas en su uniforme, ya que ambos hombres no se conocían—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Gale le preguntó qué le había exigido el gobernador a última hora, a lo que Mahony respondió—. ¡Oh… sí!... —El hombre secó el sudor de su frente, acomodándose nuevamente el casco en la cabeza—. El gobernador nos exigió que derrumbáramos unas ruinas que hay en el bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros al oeste. —Gale sintió como un dolor agudo y punzante anidó en su pecho, sintiéndose devastado ante la petición de Peeta de destruir aquel lugar.

—¿Cuándo piensa ejecutar la orden? —preguntó Gale, tratando de no demostrar delante de aquel hombre lo mucho que aquello le había dolido.

—Pues hoy estamos bastante saturados, a lo mejor mañana en la mañana si hay tiempo… ¿Por qué? —Gale no respondió, simplemente agradeció la información, estrechando la mano del ingeniero, apartándose del extrañado hombre, el cual siguió su labor, ordenándole a sus hombres seguir con el trabajo acordado.

Todos comenzaron a caminar una vez más hacia las nuevas casas y el recién inaugurado hospital, mientras Gale elucubraba en todo aquel asunto de las ruinas, pensando que no serviría de nada ponerse a llorar y dejar que Peeta le lastimara como lo estaba haciendo.

 _"_ _Así que la guerra es dura y despiadada… ¿No?"_ , pensó, acomodándose el fusil en el hombro, sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Peeta, quien no dejó de hablar con Paylor. _"Pues jugaremos tu juego de guerra a tu modo, Peeta"_. Suspiró, sin dejar de mirar aquel imperturbable joven que señala aquí y allá, como si nada le importara, salvo mostrarse delante de Paylor como el superado gobernador del distrito doce. _"Te amo, Peeta… Pero tú también fallaste, y si no te das cuenta de ello, si aún no te percatas del mal que me hiciste, pues yo te lo mostraré"_.

Todos siguieron caminando por el nuevo distrito doce, uno que parecía sumergir de las cenizas, pero lo único que al parecer, no deseaba renacer, era el amor que Gale y Peeta se habían entregado en el pasado, dejando que un irrefrenable odio los consumiera, dando paso a un peligroso juego.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo**

 **_ 18 _**

La mañana había llegado y con ella miles de cosas por realizar, como la demolición completa de las ruinas por parte del equipo de ingenieros, obreros, maquinistas y albañiles que trabajan arduamente en el distrito doce y quienes habían decidido salir de aquella petición secundaria y sin importancia por parte del gobernador, antes de que la mañana se les fuera en aquella tontería.

Paylor se había marchado el mismo día de su llegada, siendo escoltada por el jefe de gabinete y el resto de los miembros que conformaban el escuadrón 561, mientras que el capitán Hawthorne y la oficial Mason decidieron quedarse en el distrito, o más bien, acataban la orden directa de la presidenta de que no regresaran al Capitolio sin antes intentar resolver las cosas con el joven Mellark, siendo Gale quien le exigiera a Johanna que se quedara en su recamara, notificándole que se iría a dormir a las ruinas y que hiciera todo lo posible porque Peeta se enterara de ello.

El joven Mellark ya había despertado, desayunando como todas las mañana, después de ayudar a Katniss con el niño, a quien se le debía de cambiar el pañal de la noche y asearlo para darle su primer alimento del día.

—¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra en todo el día? —preguntó Katniss, tratando de lidiar con Galpeet, quien se rehusaba a comer la papilla que la chica le había preparado.

—Quisiera no tener que dirigirte la palabra nunca más, Katniss. —Las duras palabras de Peeta hicieron que la chica dejara el plato del niño sobre la mesa, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. No te entiendo a veces… ¿sabes? —El chico dejó de comer aquel sustancioso plato de huevos y pan tostado, ya que al fin habían logrado conseguir varias gallinas, al hacer trueque con el distrito diez—. Pareciera como si intentaras ser buena, no sé si es lástima por mí o no, pero de repente sales con cosas como las de ayer. —Katniss dejó de mirarle, tomando nuevamente el plato del niño.

—Necesitaba hacerlo Peeta. —El chico enfocó nuevamente su triste mirada sobre el plato—. Necesitaba saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Gale… ¿Por qué se fue?... ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo regresó con su cara bien lavada? —Peeta no dijo nada y simplemente retomó la ingesta de alimentos sin desear escuchar una palabra más sobre aquel tema—. Pero como siempre soy yo la mala… ¿no? —El joven Mellark negó con la cabeza.

—No, Katniss… no eres la mala, eres la tonta. —La aludida abrió la boca sin poder creer la sinceridad con la que se había levantado Peeta esa mañana—. Creíste que Gale se derretiría por Galpeet y se arrojaría a tus brazos. —Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada, dejando el plato de papilla sobre el soporte que mantenía al niño en su silla para que no cayera de esta.

—Te equivocas de nuevo, Peeta. —El chico bufó por la nariz, sonriendo con ironía.

—¡Oh sí, claro!... —Comenzó a comer de nuevo, tratando de ignorarla.

—Pues sí… yo no quería que él se arrojara a mis brazos.

—A tus brazos, a tu cuerpo, a tu boca, me da igual, Katniss… el punto es que quieres que Gale…

—Quiera a su hijo, maldito estúpido —concluyó Katniss, arrojando sobre la mesa la pequeña toalla de tela con la que a cada tanto limpiaba la boca del pequeño—. No porque él y yo cometimos el error de revolcarnos mientras ustedes dos se _"entendían"_ , Galpeet tenga que pagar los platos rotos.

Peeta no dijo nada, ya que en cierto modo ella tenía razón, él mismo había imaginado otra reacción de parte de Gale y no que abandonara al niño como lo había hecho, pero recordando en retrospectiva lo que él le había hecho al soldado, pensó que a lo mejor, el chico sentía vergüenza de acercarse a exigir su paternidad después de todo lo que había ocurrido y sobre todo, de volver a ver a Peeta después de la horrenda escena que se había suscitado en las ruinas, siendo el motivo principal de aquel deseo de destruir por completo aquel lugar que tanto le recordaba la bajeza de sus actos.

—Pero tu actitud solo me demuestra una cosa, Peeta. —El chico dejó de comer, levantando el rostro para verle—. Que a ti solo te importa lo que sentiste por él y todo el daño que te causamos, pero a mí… a mí me duele él. —Señaló al niño, quien había introducido las manos en el mazacote de leche y cereal, arrojándolo al suelo, sobre su ropa y en toda su cara, haciéndose un completo desastre—. ¡Oh, Galpeet!... mira lo que has hecho. —Peeta se asomó a ver lo que el niño había causado, riendo al ver como el infante se divertía de lo lindo con su alimento.

—Yo lo limpio. —El chico se levantó de su puesto, sacando al infante de la silla que Effie le había obsequiado, traída de uno de sus viajes al Capitolio—. Ven aquí, pequeño travieso. —Peeta alzó al niño, recibiendo de él una salpicada del pegajoso engrudo, el cual cayó en sus labios—. Pero… Galpeet… —Katniss soltó una risotada al ver como el niño hacía con Peeta lo que le diera la gana—. Vas a ver, travieso. —Corrió hasta el fregadero, introduciendo al sonriente bebé dentro.

—Pero, Peeta… ¿Cómo vas a meter al niño allí? —preguntó, tratando de calmar sus risas.

—Esta vacío y limpio, así que da igual. —Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, abriendo el chorro del grifo, tratando de asearlo, relamiéndose los labios, escupiendo lo que se había adherido a su boca—. Qué asco… con razón no se lo quiere comer. —Katniss le miró de malas, comenzando a limpiar la silla del pequeño—. Te haré un rico batido de leche, cereal y frutas, Galpeet, mami no sabe lo que nos gusta a nosotros. —La chica puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello—. Le haremos uno a ella también para que vea lo rico que yo te preparo tu desayuno. —El niño rió, encantado de la vida con el agua que caía copiosa en su cuerpo, mientras Katniss no dejó de verlos a los dos, cuestionándose cada uno de sus actos, ya que sin duda, Peeta habría sido el hombre perfecto para hacer una vida plena, pero no había nada más que hacer, todo se había arruinado entre ellos y era más que obvio que el joven ex tributo, seguía amando a Gale y viceversa.

—Buenos días. —La voz de Johanna se percibió desde la puerta que daba al patio trasero de la casa, consiguiendo de parte de Katniss una desdeñosa mirada, dándole rápidamente la espalda, sin dejar de limpiar todo el reguero que el niño había causado.

—Hola, Johanna… —saludó Peeta, sin poder creer que la chica se había dignado a ir hasta la casa para saludarle después del odioso modo en el que le había tratado el día anterior—. Pasa —le incitó el muchacho a entrar.

—Gracias… —La oficial Mason miró a Katniss y luego a Peeta, prefiriendo acercarse al muchacho, ignorando por completo a la chica, tal y como ella intentaba ignorar a Johanna—. ¡Vaya!... me dijeron que estabas medio chiflado, pero no pensé que tanto. —Señaló a Galpeet—. ¿Te has dado cuenta dónde estás bañando al niño? —Peeta rió, mientras Katniss simplemente la miró de mala gana, volteándole nuevamente la cara.

—Sí, claro… es que el niño se hizo un desastre y en vez de tardarme en armar un baño, preferí asearlo rápidamente en el fregadero. —La chica asintió, sonriendo con desgano al ver al niño dentro del lavabo, mirándole con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, tratando de verle el parecido con Gale, percatándose del lunar en su pecho.

—No se parece mucho a Gale —comentó—. Aunque el lunar es clara evidencia de que es suyo—. Peeta no dijo nada, tratando de culminar aquel apresurado e improvisado baño, siendo Katniss quien no se contuviera más.

—¿Viniste por tu cuenta o te mandaron? —Johanna volteó a ver a Katniss, clavando sus desdeñosos ojos en ella—. Porque la verdad es que se me hace bastante desagradable verte. —La joven oficial sonrió con ironía.

—No creas que yo estoy fascinada de ver tu cara, descerebrada. —Katniss se acercó a Johanna para espetarle todo el desprecio que sentía por ella, justo cuando Peeta cerró el grifo, sacando al pequeño del fregadero, interponiéndose entre ambas féminas, entregándole al niño.

—¿Por qué no vas a secar al niño antes de que se resfríe? —Ambas fieras se miraron por sobre el hombro de Peeta, quien temió no solo por la integridad del niño sino de la suya, ante un posible enfrentamiento entre cuaimas—. Por favor. —Peeta le sonrió amablemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Galpeet y otro a Katniss, tratando de calmarla.

—Manipulador. —Johanna sonrió al ver como la chica se había sonrojado ante aquel inesperado beso, pero aunque la oficial Mason pensaba que Katniss era solo una zorra arribista, ese beso había significado para ella, una nueva tregua de amistad sincera entre ambos ex tributos—. Espero que para cuando regrese, la indeseable visita se haya largado. —Peeta suspiró ante las odiosa palabras de su ex pareja, quien se llevó al niño hasta la alcoba para secarlo y vestirlo nuevamente, mientras Peeta se dispuso a hacerle uno de sus sustanciosos batidos a su hijo.

—Lamento lo ocurrido. —Johanna se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a aquel asunto, mientras el chico comenzó a echar los ingredientes dentro de la licuadora—. Me alegra que vinieras. —Peeta le dio una rápida mirada a la oficial, al acercarse al refrigerador para guardar la leche—. Ayer me demostraste que estabas molesta conmigo e imagino porqué. —La chica se recostó junto a la encimera del fregadero, observando todo lo que hacía el muchacho.

—¿Crees que no estoy en todo mi derecho de odiarte? —Peeta dejó de picar las bananas que trataba de trocear con el cuchillo, volteando a verle—. Lo violaste, Peeta. —Aquello no solo consiguió que el muchacho dejara caer el filoso utensilio de cocina al suelo, sino que comenzara a temblar, ante lo que de seguro venía a reprocharle la chica, temiendo descontrolarse—. Yo me aparté a un lado, haciéndome a la idea de que Gale ya no estaría nunca más conmigo, porque me di cuenta que entre ustedes dos había un amor sincero, pero me equivoqué.

—Johanna… —intentó interrumpir Peeta las hirientes palabras de la ofuscada oficial.

—No, Peeta… vas a escucharme, no me interesa si el maldito muto aparece, porque quiero restregarle en su cara lo mucho que mi capitán a sufrido por su maldita culpa. —Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mirando fijamente a la muchacha—. Lo humillaste, lo golpeaste, y no conforme con eso, abusaste de él —gritó la molesta y alterada oficial—. Sí, es verdad… él te falló, pero no creo que algo así ameritara semejante bajeza de tu parte. —Peeta no dejo de llorar, mirando fijamente a Johanna, temblando sin poder controlarlo—. Y no conforme con eso te haces el dolido, el humillado, cuando fue al revés.

—No… no es así… —gritó el alterado muchacho, apretando las manos en un puño, a cada lado de su cuerpo—. No era yo… estaba dolido, me sentí traicionado y Gale…

—Gale lo único que hizo fue amarte… la culpa de todo esto la tiene Katniss, ¿y qué hiciste tú? —preguntó Johanna, acercándose más a Peeta—. Preferiste quedarte con ella. —El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No es así… yo me quedé aquí por mi hijo, si estoy junto a Kats es por Galpeet. —Johanna bufó por la nariz.

—Menudo nombre que le han puesto al enano. —Johanna rió, mientras Peeta se limpió las lágrimas—. Seguro que fue la ridícula de Katniss quien le puso semejante nombre.

—No fui yo… —contestó Katniss, desde la puerta de la cocina, la cual daba a la sala principal—. Fue Peeta, yo simplemente quise complacerle. —Aquello asombró tanto a Johanna que ambos ex tributos pudieron darse cuenta de ello—. Ahora vete, esta es mi casa y no quiero ver tu indeseable cara por aquí. —Johanna no dejó de mirar retadoramente a Katniss, quien mecía de un lado a otro al niño, observando cómo Peeta recogió el cuchillo, colocando el vaso de la licuadora en el soporte para mezclar todos los ingredientes.

—Me largo, pero no porque tú me lo pidas. —Peeta esperó a que la oficial se retirara para encender la licuadora, observando como Johanna comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta trasera—. Me voy porque no quiero ver como ustedes dos siguen fingiendo ser una maldita familia feliz, mientras mi capitán sufre por ustedes.

—¡Oh sí, claro! —espetó Katniss, acercándose a Peeta—. De seguro esta noche sufrió mucho entre tus brazos.

—Te equivocas —espetó Johanna acercándose nuevamente a ellos—. Gale no se quedó a dormir en casa de su madre. —Peeta intentó mantenerse al margen de esa disputa, pero se le hacía imposible, volteando a ver a la ofuscada oficial—. Él prefirió quedarse a dormir en las ruinas, antes que venir a importunar a la _"señora Everdeen"_ y al _"gobernador Mellark_ ". —Soltó aquellas últimas palabras con total ironía.

—¿Qué?... —preguntó Peeta, apartándose de la encimera donde preparaba el batido, acercándose a Johanna—. ¿Qué has dicho? —La joven oficial pudo apreciar el desconcierto en el rostro del muchacho, quien le exigió por tercera vez que le notificara donde demonios se había quedado a dormir Gale.

—Que Gale se quedó a dormir en las ruinas… ¿No escuchaste? —espetó de mala gana la oficial, acercándose nuevamente a la puerta para retirarse—. Dijo que quería dormir por última vez allí antes de que nos fuéramos. —El corazón de Katniss pudo sentir todo el desasosiego que le atenazó el alma, al corroborar al fin los verdaderos sentimientos de Gale para con Peeta, mientras que el corazón del muchacho parecía estar a punto de salírsele por la boca, no solo ante lo que las palabras de Johanna le causaban a su adolorida alma, sino al darse cuenta en el enorme peligro que corría Gale, preguntándole después de acercarse a ella, aferrándola de la chaqueta militar.

—¿Y no ha vuelto? —Johanna negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose las manos de Peeta de mala gana.

—No… iba a buscarlo justo ahora, el aerodeslizador nos debe estar esperando en la plaza. —Peeta no pudo dejar de temblar, cubriéndose el rostro completamente aterrado—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica, bastante extrañada, mientras Katniss siguió meciendo al niño, quien estaba comenzando a molestarse ante el hambre que tenía.

—Yo… yo mandé a destruir las ruinas.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

—¿Cómo que mandaste a destruir las ruinas? —preguntó Johanna, con el rostro completamente aterrada.

—Yo… —Peeta trató de hablar, intentando controlar sus nervios—. Yo quería deshacerme de ese lugar, yo solo… —Sus lágrimas volvieron a irrumpir de sus aterrados ojos—… solo quería borrar aquel mal recuerdo… Dios mío no puede ser. —Peeta corrió hacia la sala, exigiéndole a Katniss y a Johanna desde la puerta principal—. Avísenle a Haymitch y a Effie… yo trataré de detenerlos. —Salió como alma que lleva al diablo, sin poder dejar de llorar, mientras ambas chicas se contemplaron, Katniss con el rostro descompuesto y Johanna con una amplia y socarrona sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Katniss, al ver la socarrona y maliciosa sonrisa de Johanna.

—De ver como el pancito sigue amando a mi capitán después de todo. —Caminó hacia la licuadora y echó a andar el motor para entremezclar todo los ingredientes, mientras el niño se hacía cada vez más molestoso ante el hambre.

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada?... Gale está en peligro —alegó Katniss después de que el motor de la licuadora se detuvo, sacando el biberón de uno de los estantes, colocándolo sobre la encimera.

—Sé que no lo está —acotó ella con una amplia sonrisa, llenando el biberón con el espeso preparado—. No sabía lo que Gale se tramaba hasta ahora. —Le entregó el biberón a Katniss exigiéndole que se lo diera para que se callara, ya que Johanna no era de tener paciencia con los berrinches de los niños—. Ten, a ver si así se calla. —Katniss la fulminó con la mirada, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, comenzando a alimentar al niño, sin dejar de mirar a Johanna—. Gale quería que yo le hiciera saber a Peeta que él se había quedado a dormir en las ruinas.

—¿Y eso para qué? —Johanna rodó los ojos de mala gana.

—¿A parte de descerebrada también eres bruta? —Katniss quería atestarle el biberón a Johanna en la cabeza, conteniéndose al ver como el infante no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que su madre lo despojara de aquel delicioso batido, el cual mantuvo aferrado con ambas manos—. Sé que él no va a quedarse dentro para que las ruinas le caigan encima, tarada. —Johanna tomó asiento en la otra silla, comenzando a comerse los huevos que Peeta había dejado abandonados en la mesa—. Solo quiere probar su teoría, corroborando su amor por él, nada más.

Katniss elucubró sobre el modo en el que Gale hacía las cosas con Peeta, como trataba por todos los medios de que el chico lo perdonara, empujándolo a buscarlo al ver el peligro que corría, observando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Tu padre biológico y el adoptivo se aman entre sí, Galpeet… y tal parece que tú no le importas a ninguno de los dos. —Johanna bufó por la nariz, frunciendo el ceño.

—No seas estúpida, Katniss. —Aquello hizo que la aludida mirara nuevamente a Johanna de mala gana—. Gale le preguntaba todo el tiempo a Haymitch y a Effie por el niño. —Señaló la silla donde solía comer el infante—. Esa silla la compró él y casi todo lo que Effie y Haymitch le han regalado al pequeño. —Katniss contempló al niño, quien estaba a punto de terminarse su batido—. Y ellos siempre le enviaban fotos de Galpeet a Gale.

—¿Pero por qué no volvió? —preguntó Katniss, dejando el biberón, ya vacío sobre la mesa—. Galpeet no necesitaba de regalos, el necesitaba de su padre. —A lo que Johanna acotó, levantándose de su asiento, rebuscando entre los estantes de la cocina.

—Gale ya sabía que Peeta le estaba dando al niño todo el amor de padre, él no quería quitarle esa dicha, sintió que le había robado la felicidad al panadero, así que simplemente dejó que el chico disfrutara de algo que a él no le pertenecía. —Katniss colocó al niño sobre su hombro, dándole golpecitos en la espalda para que el infante dejara escapar los gases acumulados en su interior—. Gale jamás deseó a ese bebé. —La oficial extrajo una botella de aguardiente y un par de pequeños vasos de vidrio de la alacena—. Y no es que no lo quiera por eso, simplemente que se sintió culpable, ya que Peeta sí lo deseaba con todo su ser. —Se sentó nuevamente junto a Katniss, quien miró algo extrañada como la chica sirvió dos vasos de licor, extendiéndole uno a ella.

—Me sigue pareciendo injusta su actitud. —Johanna se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tú y yo estamos demás en esta historia de amor, Katniss. —Levantó su tragó, golpeando el vaso en contra del de Katniss, quien aún no se disponía a tomar el suyo—. Así que si nos parece justo o injusto es irrelevante, salud. —La joven ex tributo no dejó de darle golpecitos al niño en la espalda, observando como la oficial bebió de un solo golpe el trago, arrugando la cara—. Tú quieres con Gale, yo quiero con Gale y el pancito también quiere con Gale… pero Gale solo quiere a uno de los tres y esa no somos ni tu ni yo, descerebrada, así que bebe… que lo único que nos queda es embriagarnos y despecharnos, porque lo que soy yo no me pienso meter a lesbiana y menos contigo.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque lo que menos deseaba era embriagarse con la detestable oficial, tomó el vaso de licor, bebiendo tan solo la mitad del líquido, arrugando tanto la cara que Johanna terminó soltando una risotada, alegando a continuación.

—Por los viejos tiempo. —Sirvió otro vaso de licor para ella—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos drogábamos juntas? —Katniss asintió, acomodando nuevamente al bebé entre sus brazos, el cual se había quedado dormido, recordando cuando Johanna se colaba hasta su habitación en el distrito trece y robaba un poco de la morfina que le inyectaban a la joven sinsajo, vía endovenosa—. Pues bebamos a la salud de Gale y de Peeta, el par de sementales que se rehúsan a fornicar con las hembras de la camada, prefiriendo cachearse entre ellos. —Aquello no solo consiguió que Katniss riera, sino que tomara el vaso de licor, brindado con la sonriente oficial.

—Salud. —Ambas bebieron al mismo tiempo, siendo Johanna la que jadeara de gusto, mientras Katniss volvió a arrugar la cara ante el fuerte sabor del licor, intentando controlar aquel estremecimiento que le causaba la bebida.

Una estruendosa explosión sobresaltó no solo a ambas chicas, el infante brincó, removiéndose incómodo entre los brazos de su madre, la cual observó a Johanna, quien sonrió alegando a continuación.

—Espero que el pancito haya llegado a tiempo. —Sirvió nuevamente un par de tragos, tomando el suyo, mientras Katniss alzaba el de ella, esperando la acotación de Johanna—. No me luce el negro y detesto los funerales militares. —Ambas rieron, brindando una vez más, bebiendo del fuerte licor, intentando olvidar a un hombre que solo tenía ojos para una sola persona… para Peeta Mellark.

* * *

El joven gobernador no dejó de correr hacia las minas, imaginando que a lo mejor, el ingeniero Mahony ni siquiera se había dignado a ejecutar la orden dada por él, al tener tanto trabajo que hacer en aquel lugar, pero al llegar, uno de sus hombres le indicó al muchacho que su jefe se había adentrado al bosque para demoler las ruinas que se rehusaban a sucumbir ante el clima y el tiempo, consiguiendo que Peeta comenzara a temblar, preguntándole si se podía comunicar con Mahony para que detuviera la demolición.

—Déjeme llamarlo. —Peeta asintió tratando de calmarse, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante las posibles consecuencias de sus infantiles actos, paseándose de un lado a otro, observando como el hombre que el ingeniero había dejado a cargo en las minas, comenzó a tratar de comunicarse con su superior, pero al parecer no le contestaba, desistiendo de intentarlo por segunda vez, acercándose al gobernador—. Parece tener su holográfono apagado.

—Pues envíele un mensaje a su comunicuff, exigiéndole que detenga la demolición. —El hombre asintió, observando como Peeta comenzó a correr rumbo a las ruinas, rogando porque algo atrasara el trabajo del ingeniero o que Gale hubiese abandona a tempranas horas de la mañana, las ruinas.

Se adentró al bosque y siguió zigzagueando entre la maleza del espeso terreno boscoso, tratando de no caer al suelo, al tropezar con el extenso follaje que sobresalía del suelo, percatándose a la distancia, de cómo los hombres del ingeniero, se encontraban escondidos entre los árboles que rodeaban las ruinas, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos.

—¡Alto… deténganse!... —Pero justo en ese momento, una fuerte detonación hizo volar por los aires las ruinas que tanto les había ayudado a entregarse el amor que no podían profesarse abiertamente, consiguiendo que el joven Mellark saliera expulsado hacia atrás, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo—. Noooo… —Un intenso dolor se apoderó de su pecho, como si un fierro al rojo vivo se hubiese clavado dentro de él, destrozándole el corazón—. ¡Gaaaale!... —gritó hasta quedarse sin aire comenzando a llorar.

—¡Gobernador Mellark! —exclamó el ingeniero, corriendo a socorrer a Peeta, mientras los obreros comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, tapándose el rostro ante el polvo y la nube de humo que se creó ante la detonación de la pólvora desde el interior de las ruinas—. ¿Está bien?... ¿Qué hace aquí? —Trató de levantar a Peeta, pero el chico se encontraba completamente alterado e inerte sobre el suelo, temblando sin control alguno—. ¿Ha sufrido algún daño?... ¿Está herido?... Por favor respóndame.

Peeta trató de tomar compostura, levantándose con ayuda de Mahony, quien lo contempló de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de salir de dudas, al imaginarse que las lágrimas del muchacho eran por alguna posible lesión, observando como el joven Mellark no pudo apartar sus ojos de todo aquel destrozo, sintiéndose miserable ante aquel orgulloso y estúpido deseo de destruir el lugar.

—Di… Dígame que revisaron primero el interior antes de destruirlo. —El ingeniero Mahony asintió.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Peeta dejó de contemplar las demolidas ruinas, observando al aún, consternado hombre—. Íbamos a volar todo desde adentro, señor… debíamos entrar primero.

—¿Y había alguien? —Mahony asintió una vez más, señalando hacia su derecha.

—Así es… el capitán Hawthorne se encontraba dentro. —Peeta recorrió todo el largo del extendido brazo del hombre, hasta llegar a su dedo índice, sin deseo alguno de ver a la persona que el ingeniero estaba señalando, volteando lentamente para ver el sonriente y por demás entretenido rostro de Gale, quien intentaba apretar los labios para no reír, pero la dicha que lo embargaba al ver la magistral llegada de Peeta junto a su cara de total terror, lo estaban llevando justo a la gloria.

 _"_ _Eres un reverendo hijo de puta"_ , pensó Peeta deseando arrojársele encima y borrarle la estúpida y odiosa sonrisa que trataba de ocultar sin éxito, bajando su avergonzado rostro, al sentir como todos los obreros le miraban, sin poder entender qué demonios ocurría—. Yo… —Peeta no supo qué decir a su favor—. Yo pensé que… —Alzó la mirada, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

—¿Pensó que habíamos volado todo sin revisar antes? —Todos los hombres de la construcción rieron ante aquello—. ¿Por quién me toma, señor gobernador? —Peeta se percató de cómo Gale fue acercándose a ellos, deseando que no lo hiciera, ya que lo que menos tenía el joven en ese preciso momento era paciencia.

—No sé… pensé que lo demolerían desde afuera, con… con maquinas, yo qué sé… —Los hombres volvieron a reír, al igual que el ingeniero.

—Tardaríamos más. —Peeta asintió—. Es más fácil volarlo con dinamita. —Los obreros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, justo cuando Mahony les ordenaba limpiar todo el lugar y despejar la zona para retomar sus deberes en la mina, enfocándose nuevamente en Peeta—. ¡Bien!... ya está hecho, espero que no se haya arrepentido a última hora. —El joven Mellark negó con la cabeza.

—No, no… todo está bien. —Mahony asintió regalándole una afable y complaciente sonrisa a Peeta, palmeándole el hombro.

—Genial… con su permiso, regresaremos a las minas. —Peeta asintió, observando como el amigable hombre se acercó a Gale, estrechándole la mano—. Gracias por ayudarnos, capitán.

—Ni lo mencione. —Mahony se despidió de ellos, dejando a Gale y a Peeta a solas, siendo ese preciso momento uno de los más incómodos, en donde no se sabe si salir corriendo o simplemente escupir todo el veneno que te hierve en las entrañas, siendo el joven gobernador quien optara por la primera opción, dándole la espalda a Gale, a punto de retirarse sin decir ni una sola palabra, maldiciéndole internamente, siendo el capitán quien hablara.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. —Aquello consiguió que Peeta se detuviera, girando su rostro como si su cuerpo hubiese sido poseído, clavando sus desdeñosos y coléricos ojos en Gale—. Sé que ahora tienes esa cara de psicópata y presiento que el muto está a punto de escupir fuego por la boca, pero… —Gale se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—… Vi cómo llegaste, cómo gritaste que se detuvieran y cómo tu rostro denotó todo el dolor que sentiste al creerme muerto. —En efecto, el rostro de Peeta parecía transformarse con cada palabra, dejando al descubierto toda su rabia y su desprecio ante la sucia jugarreta que Gale le había hecho, para dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos hacía él.

—Yo ya estoy cargando una culpa muy grande dentro de mí. —Gale no dejó de verle a los ojos, percatándose de cómo Peeta parecía estar a punto de arrojarle alguna especie de maldición con la mirada—. No quería cargar otra culpa a cuestas, ya que fui yo quien exigió que destruyeran las ruinas. —Gale asintió, acercándose al muchacho, quien se apartó rápidamente de él.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero si tu indiferencia fuese mayor a tu amor por mí, no hubieses sido tan irracional, hubieses pensado con claridad y no estarías haciendo el ridículo como lo estás haciendo justo ahora. —Peeta pretendió atestarle una bófeta, pero Gale se la detuvo en el aire, aferrando al chico con fuerza, intentando causarle el mayor daño posible, solo para demostrarle que él podía ser más fuerte que el muto, y que si no lo detuvo la primera vez, era porque él así lo había decidido, pero ahora, pensaba ponerlo a raya.

—Suéltame, infeliz. —Peeta pretendió zafarse del imponente aferró de Gale, pero el soldado no tenía la menor intención de soltarlo.

—Puedes hacer todo tu maldito berrinche… —Gale lo zarandeó un poco para demostrarle la fuerza que tenía por sobre la de él—. Puedes hacerte el que me odias, pero yo sé muy bien cuánto me amas. —Peeta negó con la cabeza, mirando la imposición de Gale por sobre la suya—. Y eso es tanto como yo te amo a ti. —El aterrado joven trató de ver si alguno de los obreros y constructores les estaban escuchando, percatándose de cómo algunos les miraban, sin tener la más mínima certeza de lo que realmente hablaban.

—Cállate…

—No, Peeta… ya no me callaré nunca más. —Los ojos de Peeta pasaron de hito en hito por sobre los soberbios ojos de Gale, quien no apartó ni por un segundo su imponente mirada de la de el joven Mellark—. Ya no me importa que sigas actuando que me odias, puedes descargar toda tu rabia sobre mí, que yo sé de sobra que mientras más me demuestres desprecio es porque más me amas. —Soltó bruscamente el brazo de Peeta, quien cayó al suelo sin poder dar tregua a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y lo que sus ojos contemplaban con una vidriosa y tímida mirada.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó el ingeniero Mahony, acercándose nuevamente a ambos jóvenes.

—Sí, sí… todo bien… —respondió Gale con una amplia sonrisa, dándose la vuelta—. El señor gobernador se tropezó. —Se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Peeta se incorporó rápidamente del suelo, intentando mantener una distancia considerable entre él y Gale.

—Estoy bien… no necesito ayuda… —Peeta se sobó el brazo que Gale le había atenazado, justo donde la piel le había quedado ardiendo—. Estoy perfectamente, me retiro. —El ingeniero asintió despidiéndose nuevamente del gobernador, siguiendo con su trabajo de remover todos los escombros, mientras otro grupo recogían las herramientas para marcharse lo antes posible.

Peeta se maldijo internamente, odiándose y deseando golpearse a sí mismo por su estúpida actitud; sin duda no había sido racional y se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, demostrándole a Gale cuanto lo amaba.

 _"_ _Más idiota y muero de decepción"_ , pensó Peeta sin dejar de caminar, sobándose aun el dolido brazo. _"Patético, eso es lo que eres, un completo estúpido, caíste en su trampa como una insulsa mosca sobre su telaraña"_. En la distancia se dejó apreciar el borde que dividía el bosque del distrito doce, escuchando el crujir de las ramas a su espalda, girándose rápidamente para contemplar como Gale le seguía. _"¡Oh… Genial, ahora no dejara de molestarme"_. Peeta apresuró el paso, saliendo rápidamente del bosque, caminando hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Gale por su parte le contempló sin dejar de sonreír y de sentirse pleno. Sí… era cierto, había sido duro con él, pero ya era hora de dejar de ser el patético hombre que se dejaba pisotear tan solo para obtener su perdón, ya que una cosa era acceder cuando se necesitaba un poco de entrega de ambas parte y otra muy distinta doblegarse una y otra vez hasta la humillación y solo recibir golpes y maltratos sin obtener ni un poco de condescendencia.

 _"_ _El muto me teme, eso es bueno"_ , pensó al recordar como el rostro de Peeta cambió considerablemente ante su imposición por sobre la de él. _"Ya tenía control sobre su ser de una forma distinta"_. Gale recordó que cada vez que lo besaba el muto se alejaba. _"Ahora sabes que también puedo contigo, y que solo te dejé ganar una batalla por el amor que siento por Peeta, pero no fui nombrado capitán porque sí, así que más te vale que te mantengas a raya conmigo, maldito muto, porque esta guerra entre tú y yo la pienso ganar yo y me quedaré con Peeta y tú te irás para siempre de su vida"_. Peeta volteó a verle, consiguiendo de Gale una afable y complaciente sonrisa, haciéndole una reverencia.

 _"_ _¡Serás idiota!"_ , pensó el chico sin dejar de caminar y acelerar el paso, pero para lo que el joven Mellark eran tres pasos, para Gale era solo una zancada, manteniendo entre él y el molesto muchacho, una considerable distancia, dándole su espacio personal, demostrándole que a pesar de todo le respetaba.

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, donde Peeta volvió a voltear el rostro para verle, encontrándose esta vez con un serio semblante, mirándole fijamente, consiguiendo que el joven gobernador se detuviera, gritándole desde la distancia.

—Deja de seguirme.

—No le estoy siguiendo, vine a visitar a mi madre. —Peeta deseó insultarle y alegar que no le creía, pero simplemente siguió caminando al ver como Gale no se detuvo, acortando la distancia entre ambos, comenzando a alejarse de Peeta, pretendiendo acercarse a la casa de su madre, pero el estruendoso ruido del vidrio al romperse, junto al llanto del niño, activaron tanto los reflejos del soldado como los de Peeta, quienes corrieron hacia la casa que ambos ex tributos compartían, siendo el gobernador el primero en entrar a toda velocidad.

Peeta se detuvo en medio de la sala, observando la peculiar reunión que había en su casa, donde Haymitch les servía un par de tragos a una sonriente Katniss y a una vivaz Johanna, mientras Effie siseaba y mecía al lloroso infante, quien al parecer, solo se había asustado con la botella vacía de licor que se había caído de la mesa central, donde los tres parecían estar muertos de las risas por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Peeta, observando toda la escena, siendo Haymitch quien se levantara de su puesto, alzando su vaso.

—Ven… yo se los dije… —comentó el embriagado hombre al trío de mujeres—. Que los sinsajos solo estaban resolviendo sus diferencias. —Peeta se dio cuenta de cómo Haymitch observó a sus espaldas, percatándose de que Gale le había seguido hasta la casa.

—Yo no estaba resolviendo nada con nadie. —Las dos divertidas y por demás embriagadas mujeres, soltaron sus risotadas, contagiando a Haymitch, quien sonrió festejándoles las risas a las chicas—. Fui a que este idiota no quedara aplastado como lo que es… —A lo que Gale respondió.

—¿Como un insecto? —Peeta le afirmó que así mismo era—. ¡Oh, vaya!… Gracias. —El joven Mellark, le volteó los ojos de mala gana.

—¡Sí… claro!… —acotó Johanna, tratando de incorporarse del sofá sin caerse—. En el modo en el que saliste corriendo de aquí lo más seguro fue que te le arrojaras a los brazos y lloraras sin control alguno. —La impertinente oficial comenzó a gimotear fingidamente, abrazándose a Peeta, quien trató de quitársela de encima sin éxito alguno.

—¿Johanna?... basta… —le exigió Gale, tratando de quitársela de encima a Peeta, el cual estaba con cara de pocos amigos—. En lo que lleguemos al Capitolio tendrás veinticuatro horas de detención como castigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella bastante asombrada, mientras Katniss no dejo de reír como idiota, siendo Haymitch el único que se regocijara con las burlas de la embriagada muchacha.

—Porque estás de servicio y no tenías permiso de emborracharte. —Peeta logró al fin apartarse de la molesta oficial, quien fulminó con la mirada a Gale, el cual no dejó de observarla retadoramente.

Peeta se acercó a Effie, quien le sonreía dulcemente al niño, el cual había dejado de llorar, jugando con las cuencas de su largo collar de pedrería, llevándoselo a la boca.

—¿Cómo has dejado que esto ocurra? —preguntó Peeta, tratando de sacarle el collar de la boca a Galpeet, pero el niño parecía estar dentando, masticando con total deleite los adornos que guindaban al final de este, rascándose las encías.

—Cariño, intentar quitarle una botella de licor a Haymitch es como lo que tú tratas de hacer con Galpeet justo ahora… es imposible. —Peeta negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, girando el rostro para contemplar como Johanna discutía con Gale y Katniss le daba otro trago a la bebida, siendo Haymitch quien le llenara nuevamente el vaso.

—Basta, Haymitch. —Se apartó de Effie, acercándose a Katniss, quien estaba a punto de beber nuevamente del fuerte licor, manoteándole el vaso, consiguiendo que este cayera sobre el sofá, derramando todo el contenido en la tapicería.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó la molesta muchacha, tratando de enfocar su pérdida mirada sobre Peeta.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? —preguntó él en un tono molesto, mirando desdeñosamente a la muchacha—. Tienes un bebé pequeño y en vez de estar pendiente de él, te pones a beber con este par de irresponsables. —Peeta señaló tanto a Johanna como a Haymitch, quienes le miraron con el ceño fruncido, ante el insulto, mientras Katniss se levantó del sofá, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, señalando al muchacho.

—No te atrevas a llamarme irresponsable, cuando el único irresponsable aquí eres tú. —Peeta no dejó de verle de malas, mientras el serio soldado, Johanna y todos los presentes, contemplaban la escena—. Te fuiste y me dejaste sola como lo hizo este infeliz la noche del nacimiento de _su_ hijo. —Señaló a Gale, quien no hizo el más mínimo gesto ante aquello—. Así como él corrió detrás de ti. —Las risas de Katniss se transformaron lágrimas y la rabia de Peeta en vergüenza, bajando la mirada—. Me dejaste con ella. —Señaló a Johanna—. Quien me demostró que no soy la única que sufre por culpa de lo que ustedes dos tuvieron. —La aludida abrió grande los ojos, mirando a Gale.

—Aaammm... Eso no es del todo cierto. —Johanna se hizo la desentendida—. Yo lo que dije fue que…

—Basta Johanna… —le exigió Gale a la embriagada oficial—. Nosotros nos vamos… —acotó el soldado, aferrando a la oficial por el brazo—. Ya bastante hemos incomodado al gobernador y su… esposa. —Peeta rodó los ojos, ante aquello, tratando de restarle importancia a sus hirientes palabras—. Con su permiso…

—¿Vas a huir de nuevo? —preguntó Katniss a Gale—. ¿Te vas a ir sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a tu hijo?

—Ya basta, Katniss.

—No… —La molesta chica se sacudió del agarre de Peeta, tambaleándose peligrosamente a punto de caer al suelo—. Suéltame… —Se apartó de él. —Johanna me ha dicho que fuiste tú quien le compró todas esas cosas que ellos le han regalado. —Los ojos de Gale y de Peeta se encontraron en la distancia, contemplándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como lo habían hecho en el pasado, muy intensamente—. Pero lo que él realmente necesitaba era de ti. —Gale negó con la cabeza.

—Él necesitaba un padre y Peeta es el mejor padre que Galpeet puede llegar a tener, yo de todos modos no iba a poder estar siempre con él, tengo mi carrera militar, la cual no pienso dejar, pero Peeta al ser el nuevo gobernador, no solo le daría estabilidad emocional al niño, también le labraría un futuro mejor del que yo le puedo ofrecer, ¿no te das cuenta aún, Katniss?... lo que tú ves como simple egoísmo, para mí es la más dura decisión que he tenido que tomar. —Todos se encontraban inertes, observando cómo Gale se quebró delante de todos—. Yo no podré ser un padre a tiempo completo como lo es Peeta, y si el niño es quien le da a él el equilibrio mental que necesita, haciéndole feliz, ¿quién demonios soy yo para volver a arrebatarle la felicidad que el tanto estaba buscando contigo?

No solo Gale estaba llorando en aquel preciso momento, Peeta no pude dejar de llorar, observando al absorto infante jugar con el collar de Effie, la cual también intentaba contener sus lágrimas, al igual que ambas chicas, mientras que Haymitch puso su mejor cara de velorio ante lo que estaba pasando.

—No esperaba menos de mi hijo. —La voz de Hazelle se dejó apreciar en la casa como un bálsamo relajante y gratificante, el cual no solo calmó el adolorido pecho de los presentes, Gale se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, pidiéndole perdón por haberse ido de aquel modo, abandonándoles a todos—. No tienes que disculparte, amor… yo entiendo perfectamente todo lo que sientes. —Peeta bajó la mirada, como siempre ocurría cuando la madre del muchacho se encontraba cerca y a punto de decir lo que pensaba de todo aquel asunto entre su hijo y él, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Y aunque aún no sé lo que ocurrió entre tú y el joven Mellark el día del alumbramiento de Katniss, yo apuesto a la sensatez de Peeta y se pueda dar cuenta de lo que mi hijo está haciendo por él.

Madre e hijo se aparataron el uno del otro, mirándose a la cara con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Peeta no pudo levantar su rostro y mucho menos decir ni una palabra a su favor o en contra de Gale, aferrando a Katniss por el brazo, intentando llevársela al cuarto de baño.

—Ven aquí, Katniss… vamos a quitarte esa borrachera. —La chica no opuso resistencia, ya que su rostro se estaba comenzando a poner verde y los labios pálidos, corriendo entre tropezones al baño, vomitando dentro del escusado.

—Mira, Gale… ¿No es bello? —Peeta se detuvo en la puerta del baño, observando como la chica regurgitaba arrodillada en el suelo, volteando lentamente el rostro para ver como Hazelle le había quitado el bebé a Effie, incitando a Gale a que lo tomara entre sus brazos.

—Mamá… no creo que…

—Tómalo, Gale… si Peeta realmente te ama como alguna vez tú lo creiste ciegamente al punto de cambiar tus gustos sexuales, él entenderá. —Pero Gale no tenía la más mínima intensión de tomar al niño entre sus brazos sin la aprobación del muchacho, mirando fijamente a Peeta a la espera de dicho permiso.

El serio y por demás vencido joven no dijo nada, simplemente contempló a Gale, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, introduciéndose en el cuarto de baño, tratando de ahogar las inmensas ganas de llorar, acercándose a la tina para llenarla y que así la chica se duchara y lograra espantar esa horrible borrachera que la consumía.

Gale no pudo dejar de llorar, al fin tenía por primera vez a su pequeño hijo, el cual no dejó de jugar con el collar de la mujer, la cual tuvo que desprenderse del costoso adorno en su cuello ante la reticencia del infante a soltarlo.

—Hola, Galpeet… hola, bebé… —saludó el soldado con voz suave y cariñosa sin poder dejar de llorar, mientras que su madre, Haymitch y Effie le observaban con una amplia sonrisa, dejándose apreciar los leves ronquidos de Johanna, la cual se había quedado dormida en el sofá, siendo su amado capitán quien agradeciera que la chica ya no molestara, ignorándola por completo—. Eres hermoso, bebé… muy hermoso… —Gale le dio un beso en la frente, tratando de mantenerlo cómodo entre sus brazos, siendo Haymitch quien rompiera el mágico momento, aunque no con una de sus impertinencias.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿En qué quedaron? —Gale le dio una fugaz mirada a su madre, ya que ella no sabía lo que ellos se estaban tramando para lograr que Peeta lo perdonara y volviera con él.

—En nada… Él sigue odiándome… —Rodó los ojos—. Bueno… más bien haciéndose el que me desprecia a morir.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Haymitch con una socarrona sonrisa cómplice.

—Pues lo que acordamos. —El sonriente ex mentor asintió—. La fase dos del plan… —Haymitch le palmeó el hombro, notificándole a continuación.

—Esa es la actitud. —Hazelle observó a Gale y luego a Haymitch, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Qué se están tramando? —Su hijo se hizo el desentendido hablándole al niño, quien le contemplaba fijamente, como si aquel rostro o aquella voz le pareciera familiar, ensimismado con su padre biológico, siendo Haymitch quien respondiera su interrogante.

—Que ambos sinsajos sean felices. —Ella bajó la mirada, preguntándole a su hijo si tenía pensado seguir adelante con aquella relación, sin importarle nada.

—Hablaremos de eso en privado, mamá… ¿vale? —Ella no dijo nada, tomando al infante entre sus brazos, quien no dejó de ver a Gale a pesar de estar en otros brazos.

—¿Peeta?... Me llevo al niño a la casa hasta que Katniss o tú estén en condiciones de atenderlo… ¿Está bien? —El joven asintió verbalmente desde el baño, donde Katniss comenzó a gritar que el agua estaba fría, soltando improperios a diestra y siniestra—. Te espero en la casa. —Gale asintió, comenzando a caminar detrás de su madre, observando dormir a Johanna.

—¿Vamos a dejarle las dos borrachas a Peeta? —Haymitch se encogió de hombros, justo cuando Effie salió de la casa tras Hazelle y el niño, o mejor dicho, tras su costoso collar.

—Déjala… no creo que se despierte, y si lo hace, pues que lidie con las dos… él tiene la culpa. —Gale preguntó por qué Peeta tenía la culpa de la embriaguez de ambas chicas—. Ellas se embragaron por ti, porque ninguna de las dos se quedó con tu amor, siendo Peeta el culpable de eso. —El joven soldado trató de no reír, alegando que con Katniss bastaba para molestar a Peeta, echándose el inerte cuerpo de Johanna sobre sus hombros, la cual ni se inmutó ante aquello—. ¿Y entonces?... ¿Hablarás con Plutarch para la segunda fase del plan de reconciliación? —Gale asintió completamente decidido.

—Sí, así es… —alegó saliendo al fin de la casa, dejando a Katniss y a Peeta lidiar con la espantosa borrachera de la muchacha, mientras el capitán se llevaba a cuestas a Johanna para recostarla en su cama y que así no molestara a nadie—. Hablaré con Plutarch. Si la presidenta Paylor nos apoya y no nos quitará a ninguno de los dos nuestros cargos, pues… —Suspiró, deteniéndose en la puerta de su casa, acomodando sobre sus hombros a la pesada oficial—… Lo haré… —Haymitch aplaudió por demás complacido—. Tú solo encárgate de que él lo vea, yo me encargaré de hacer mi parte.

—Sin miedo.

—Sin miedo, Haymitch. —Se sonrieron el uno al otro. —El único miedo que tengo es pasar el resto de mi vida sin Peeta y sin mi hijo, mendingando el amor de ambos. —Haymitch le palmeó el hombro, justo cuando Johanna comenzó a devolver todo el licor y el desayuno que había ingerido sobre la espalda de Gale, quien cerró los ojos con pesar, tratando de controlar el desagrado que las regurgitaciones de la oficial Mason causaban en él—. ¡Maldición! —El asqueado ex mentor arrugó la cara, al ver el desastre que la chica había hecho sobre su uniforme.

—Bueno… te dejo. —La chica volvió a vomitar—. Odio tener que lidiar con personas que no saben beber. —Gale lo fulminó con la mirada, consiguiendo una estruendosa carcajada de parte del embriagado hombre, quien se alejó de él, regresando a su casa, la cual se encontraba entre la de Katniss y la que había sido de Peeta y que ahora, era de la familia Hawthorne.

Los hermanos del soldado salieron a su encuentro, pero al ver el desastre que Johanna había causado sobre Gale, desistieron de abrazar al muchacho, cubriéndose la boca ante el asco que aquello les causaba, mientras Gale entró rápidamente a la casa, dejando a Johanna dentro de la tina, abriendo el pomo de la regadera, dejando que el agua fría trajera de vuelta a la inconsciente oficial, deshaciéndose rápidamente de su uniforme, pidiéndole a su madre que le trajera una muda de ropa, tanto para él como para Johanna.

Gale no pudo dejar de pensar en Peeta, en todo lo que había ocurrido desde su regreso al distrito doce y sobre lo que ahora estaban padeciendo al mismo tiempo, ya que el joven Mellark se encontraba lidiando con una embriagada Katniss, quien de seguro le seguiría reprochando una vez más todo lo ocurrido, mientras que él intentaba asear a una molesta y por demás ofuscada Johanna, la cual le arrojó el húmedo uniforme a su capitán, aquel que trataba de que la chica no terminara ahogada dentro de la tina, imponiéndose por sobre su rabia.

Tanto Gale como Peeta ayudaron a sus respectivas chicas, los dos trataban de ser el consciente hombre que les demostraba que a pesar de todo, ellos estarían siempre allí para ellas, pero el amor… aquel que ambos sinsajos se profesaron en el pasado, seguía latente dentro de ellos, y eso era algo que nadie iba a poder arrebatarles, siendo la verdadera fuente de energía para que el par de amantes, aguantaran todo lo que estaban soportando sin rezongar.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo**

 **_ 19 _**

Dos largos meses transcurrieron después de lo ocurrido en las ruinas entre Gale y Peeta. El soldado se encontraba con deseos de que su gran oportunidad de demostrarle a Peeta cuánto lo amaba llegara lo más pronto posible, pero había un tiempo de espera y un cupo disponible para aquella única y controversial ocasión, deseando que todo saliera a pedir de boca, recordando que por lo menos tenía el apoyo de sus seres queridos y sobre todo de la presidenta.

Pero el momento había llegado, Paylor le había dado el día libre, tanto a Gale como a Plutarch, para que ayudara en todo al muchacho, quien se encontraba nervioso y a la espera de que todo el equipo implicado en aquella presentación, tomaran sus puestos tanto en el Capitolio, como en el distrito doce, donde ninguno de los dos ex tributos tenían la más remota idea de que Cressida y su grupo de reporteros se encontraban en el distrito esa noche, a la espera de todo aquel acontecimiento.

—¿Por qué tienen que colocarme tanto maquillaje?... No soy ningún actor famoso o una celebridad importante... —acotó Gale, tratando de apartarse de la maquilladora, la cual lo miró con muy mal semblante, siendo Plutarch quien hablara.

—Cálmate y deja que la maquilladora haga lo suyo, solo está tratando de que tu cara no se vea grasosa y acomodando alguna imperfección que puedan tomar las cámaras. —Gale rodó los ojos, dejando que la estrafalaria maquilladora prosiguiera con su trabajo.

—¿Hablaste con Haymitch? —Plutarch asintió a la pregunta de Gale—. ¿Y?

—Todo está listo, tú tranquilo. —Gale no dijo nada más, pensando en cada unos de los momentos que pudo compartir con su hijo, ya que después de aquel día, el soldado trataba de viajar al distrito doce los fines de semana para poder ver a Galpeet y por supuesto a Peeta, pero el chico simplemente dejaba que Hazelle se llevara al niño hasta su casa y luego lo regresara cuando Gale se hubiese ido, sin tener la más mínima intención de ceder ante su reticencia a perdonar definitivamente a Gale.

Por supuesto tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en su madre, pensando en el día en que al fin había logrado tener a su hijo en brazos, rememorando la seria conversación entre él y su progenitora.

 _—_ _Explícame algo. —Gale por supuesto no dejó de ver al niño, no solo ante lo encantado que se encontraba con él, sino ante la vergüenza que sentía de ver a su madre a la cara—. ¿Desde cuándo estaba pasando esto entre tú y Peeta? —El apenado soldado, recostó al niño sobre sus piernas, suspirando pesadamente._

 _—_ _Desde que regresé al distrito doce, todo fue un simple juego de venganza, mamá… uno que se me revirtió y terminó atrapándome en una relación de la que ahora no puedo, ni quiero, escapar. —Hazelle se recostó del sofá, percatándose de cómo sus hijos menores, les observaban desde sus alcobas, con la puerta entreabierta._

 _—_ _A la cama he dicho… ¡vamos!… —Los tres niños cerraron rápidamente la puerta de sus respetivas alcobas, riendo ante sus travesuras—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en tus hermanos?_

 _—_ _Todos los días lo hago, mamá —respondió el molesto soldado, entregándole al niño una sonaja, la cual había pertenecido a su hermanita menor—. Pero no me pidas que lo deje pasar, que lo olvide, porque no puedo. —Hazelle se levantó del sofá, alisándose el vestido blanco que traía, tratando de controlar su molestia ante aquella respuesta._

 _—_ _Son hombres, Gale._

 _—_ _¡Oh!... ¿En serio?... —respondió Gale con ironía—. Qué novedad, dime algo nuevo, mamá. —La molesta mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido—. No quiero tus reproches, yo ya me he reprochado muchas veces todo esto, ¿y sabes qué?... —le preguntó, atrapando la sonaja en el aire, ya que el niño la había soltado de improvisto—… No necesito tus regaños, necesito tu apoyo. —La ofuscada mujer volvió a sentarse a su lado._

 _—_ _¿Cómo me pides que apoye algo así? —A lo que Gale respondió, entregándole nuevamente la sonaja al infante._

 _—_ _Así como lo has hecho siempre, Ma´… incondicionalmente. —Hazelle suspiró, mirando al niño._

 _—_ _Piensa en el futuro de Galpeet. —El soldado observó al niño, quien se llevaba a cada tanto la sonaja a la boca—. Imagínate lo que pensará él cuando se dé cuenta que tiene dos padres del mismo sexo, juntos. —A lo que Gale respondió, tomando al niño entre sus brazos, levantándose del sofá, después de darle un beso en la frente al pequeño, llenándolo de mimos._

 _—_ _Pensará que es el niño más afortunado del mundo al tener dos padres homosexuales que se aman y no a dos padres heterosexuales que se odian y se desprecian, ya que si se cría con Katniss y Peeta, estará constantemente presenciando todas las disputas entre ellos y lo que soy yo… no quiero saber nunca más del supuesto amor de Katniss hacia mi persona. —Le entregó el niño a Hazelle, la cual lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa y gesto de afecto para con el pequeño—. Si no quieres apoyarme, madre… lo entenderé, pero te diré algo. —Gale se incorporó de su inclinada postura, mirando a su progenitora—. Tampoco te entrometas en mi felicidad, soy un adulto y no necesito tu permiso para decidir qué hacer con mi vida, solo tu bendición, pero si no me la piensas dar, limítate a ser una simple espectadora._

 _—_ _Jamás me has hablado así, Gale._

 _—_ _Y tú jamás me has fallado, mamá, y debo decir que en verdad me duele que no me apoyes. —Hazelle bajó la mirada—. No te preocupes, yo igual te amo._

 _—_ _Pero debes entenderme, Gale… ¿Qué crees que dirán las personas del distrito doce? —Gale bufó por la nariz, sacudiendo los brazos._

 _—_ _¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa lo que piensen los demás? —El ofuscado soldado señaló hacia la puerta principal—. ¿Quién de ellos alguna vez me ayudó realmente?... —Hazelle le exigió a su hijo que bajara la voz, pero el molesto soldado la ignoró—. Ninguno… ¿Quién detuvo los latigazos que me dio aquel maldito agente de la paz cuando infringí las leyes? —Su madre bajó la cabeza, percatándose de cómo el infante miraba a su padre—. Nadie, solo Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch fueron lo suficientemente valientes para interponerse. —Gale trató de contener sus ganas de llorar—. ¿Quién de ellos cuidó de mí durante toda la noche? —La seria mujer miró nuevamente a su hijo, quien ya no gritaba, sino gimoteaba—. Solo Katniss y Peeta._

 _—_ _Entiendo tu punto, Gale… pero…_

 _—_ _No, mamá, no hay "peros" que valgan, ya no me avergüenza decirlo, amo a un hombre… amo a Peeta Mellark, te guste o no, es así y voy a seguir adelante. —La mujer no dijo nada, enfocándose en el niño, el cual comenzó a ponerse inquieto—. Será mejor que se lo lleves a sus padres._

 _—_ _Tú eres su padre, Gale. —El soldado sonrió, acercándose al pequeño para juguetearle con la sonaja._

 _—_ _Lo sé… pero él y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo… ¿No es así, campeón? —El niño le regaló una dulce sonrisa, zarandeando de aquí para allá la sonaja, haciendo sonreír tanto a Gale como a Hazelle—. Debe estar extrañando a su madre y a su padre, así que mejor llévalo de regreso. —La mujer asintió incorporándose del sofá—. Hasta pronto, Galpeet, papá Gale te ama. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriéndole cariñosamente._

 _Hazelle llevó al niño con sus padres, mientras Gale se adentró a su recamara, arrojándose sobre la cama junto a Johanna, la cual no paró de roncar y de hablar dormida, mientras que el pensativo soldado, no dejó de darle vueltas a aquel asunto de la fase dos, pensándose los pro y los contra de todo aquello._

—¿Están listos? —preguntó uno de los productores de la cadena televisiva más grande y de mayor audiencia del Capitolio a ambos hombres, siendo Plutarch quien asintiera, mientras que a Gale se le comenzaron a subir los cojones al cuello.

—Estamos listos —respondió el jefe de gabinete, palmeando el hombro a Gale, después de levantarse de su silla.

—Bien… salimos al aire en diez minutos. —Gale cerró los ojos, tratando de permanecer tranquilo, escuchando los gritos de Johanna, quien intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente, introduciéndose a trompicones al camerino, colocando su holográfono frente a su capitán, el cual observó el sonriente rostro de su madre, saludarle desde el distrito doce.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó algo asombrado al verla, mientras Johanna sostuvo el aparato holográfico frente a Gale.

—Solo queríamos desearte suerte, cariño. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Gale, haciéndole sentir mucho mejor, observando como Vick y Posy le saludaron uno a cada lado de su madre—. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mamá… gracias. —La mujer sonrió, mientras el soldado preguntó un poco triste a sabiendas de la respuesta que le daría su madre—. ¿Y Rory? —Hazelle bajó la mirada, suspirando lentamente, observando nuevamente al frente.

—Él aún no lo entiende, Gale… debes darle tiempo. —El soldado había hablado con sus hermanos sobre sus sentimientos por Peeta, donde Posy simplemente sonrió tímidamente, Vick alegó que no entendía nada pero que si a su hermano le hacía feliz, él era feliz, siendo Rory el que dejara de hablarle, ya que él era el mayor de los tres y quien entendía perfectamente lo que significaba que dos hombres se amaran—. Pero sé que se le pasará. —Gale asintió, escuchando a uno de los productores llamarles, notificándoles que estarían al aire en cinco minutos.

—Te dejo, mamá, estamos a punto de salir al aire. —Hazelle, asintió despidiéndose de Gale con un beso volador, apagando rápidamente el holográfono, igual que lo hizo la oficial Mason, deseándole suerte a su capitán—. Gracias, Johanna, gracias por estar siempre para mí. —Ella le abrazó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando que el aterrado soldado saliera del camerino, rogando porque toda aquella locura hiciera recapacitar de una vez por todas a Peeta.

* * *

—Mmm… este asado de codorniz y vegetales te ha quedado de lujo, Katniss —elogió Haymitch la cena que la joven ex tributo se había preparado para esa noche—. ¿Y el pan de queso con orégano y semillas de ajonjolí?... Nooo… está para comerse toda la pieza. —Peeta sonrió sin dejar de disfrutar su comida, mientras Katniss trataba de que Galpeet tragara su puré de verduras sin que le atinara un golpe al plato, ya que el niño, estaba cada mes más fuerte y preciso en sus movimientos.

—Nos alegra que te guste, Haymitch… ¿Cierto, Katniss? —La joven asintió, sonriéndole tanto a Peeta como al desaliñado hombre, el cual supo de sobra que la completa amabilidad de la joven era tan solo por una cosa; porque hoy era su cumpleaños y Peeta le había pedido muy dulcemente a la chica que tratara de ayudarle a organizar una cena para el atolondrado ex mentor, exigiéndole también que intentara llevarse bien con él, por lo menos, en el transcurso de lo que durara la cena.

—Sí, así es... Peeta estaba deseoso de hacerte esta cena. —Haymitch le sonrió amablemente al muchacho, palmeándole el hombro, agradeciendo nuevamente que se tomaran todas aquellas molestias—. Yo quería regalarte una botella de licor, pero Peeta prefirió que fuera la cena.

—Bueno, el licor lo pongo yo, tranquilos. —Peeta lo miró de mala gana—. ¡Oye!... es mi cumpleaños, ¿crees que dejaré pasar la oportunidad? —A lo que Effie, quien trataba de lidiar con su porción de comida sin ensuciar su costoso vestido, alegó.

—Querido, tú nunca pierdes la oportunidad de beber, no necesitas motivos para hacerlo. —Haymitch soltó una carcajada, aferrando bruscamente a la extravagante mujer por el mentón, dándole un apasionado beso, sin tan siquiera limpiarse la boca—. Pero Haymitch… —La molesta mujer tomó una servilleta, limpiándose los labios—. ¿Puedes ser un poco más… delicado? —Katniss sonrió, bufando por la nariz.

—Eso es como pedirle a un orangután que aprenda modales y buenas costumbres, Effie.

—¿Katniss?... —llamó Peeta a la chica, al escuchar como comenzó a arrojarle indirectas a Haymitch.

—Déjala, Peeta... déjala… las víboras cuando segregan demasiado veneno deben morder constantemente o terminan intoxicadas con su propio veneno. —Peeta rodó los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro, después de dejar ambos cubiertos sobre el plano—. Sus mordaces comentarios me tienen sin cuidado, yo ya me vacuné en contra de ella, y hoy… es el mejor día del mundo… ¿No es así, Effie, hermosa? —La mujer que hoy traía los cabellos platinados con mechones violetas, asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te haces más viejo e insoportable o hay algo más? —preguntó Katniss, sin dejar de alimentar al niño, mientras engullía a cada tanto de su plato de comida.

—¡Katniss… por favor! —alegó Peeta tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—No, no… nada de eso, encanto —respondió irónicamente el sonriente ex mentor—. Hoy pasan mi programa favorito en nuevo horario especial y espero que tanto tú como Peeta me acompañen a verlo. —Haymitch miró a Effie, la cual sonrió algo nerviosa, ya que aunque ella era la primera en estar de acuerdo con todo lo que se estaban planificando, también era la más aterrada a la hora de una posible reacción negativa por parte de Peeta, ¿y por qué no?, también de Katniss.

—Claro, Haymitch… es tu cumpleaños… —El hombre asintió más que satisfecho a la respuesta del joven gobernador—. ¿A qué hora comienza? —Haymitch miró su reloj de pulso, alegando que faltaba media hora para que empezara—. Pues será mejor que recojamos la mesa para picar el pastel… ¿Me ayudas, Effie? —La sonriente mujer asintió después de limpiar delicadamente sus labios, incorporándose de la mesa, comenzando a recoger los platos, dejando tan solo el de Katniss, la cual aún seguía comiendo.

Peeta sacó un pequeño pastel de frutas en almíbar, bañadas en licor dulce, lo que le dio un toque especial, algo que por supuesto Haymitch agradeció a la hora de probarlo, después de desearle feliz cumpleaños y que el sonriente hombre soplara las velas.

—Mmm… esto está delicioso. —Haymitch agradeció una vez más todo lo que el muchacho se había preparado para él, levantándose con su porción de pastel, de la mesa, sentándose rápidamente en el sofá de tres plazas, encendiendo el televisor con el comando a distancia—. ¡Oh!… está a punto de comenzar. —Peeta le preguntó a Katniss si necesitaba ayuda para darle de comer a Galpeet, pero la chica lo que menos deseaba era compartir junto a Haymitch su extraño gusto por aquel peculiar programa, notificándole que ella se encargaría y que fuera a acompañar al cumpleañero, como de seguro él tanto lo deseaba.

—Por cierto… —comentó Peeta, probando su porción de pastel, después de sentarse junto a Haymitch—. La casona gubernamental está lista, creo que para este fin de semana podríamos mudarnos, espero contar con ustedes, el lugar es grande y todos podemos vivir allí, así dejaríamos estas casas para quienes en verdad las necesiten… ¿Qué dicen? —Tanto Effie como Haymitch se vieron a las caras, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en la pantalla, siendo Haymitch quien respondiera.

—Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba. —Peeta dejó su plato frente a la mesa que adornaba el salón, observando a Haymitch.

—Ustedes me han ayudado mucho y sé que no puedo hacerlo solo, por favor. —Ambos ex mentores volvieron a verse a las caras por sobre Peeta, ya que cada uno se encontraba junto al muchacho, flanqueándole de lado y lado.

—Vivir con Katniss, eso sí que me entusiasma.

—Púdrete, Haymitch —respondió Katniss detrás de ellos, aun sentada en la mesa del comedor—. Yo tampoco estoy saltando de dicha, pero si es lo que Peeta quiere, yo no pondré objeción. —El joven gobernador volteó a verle, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Gracias. —Katniss le devolvió una afable sonrisa, limpiándole el rostro al niño, quien al fin había culminado, siendo la joven Everdeen quien intentara terminar su plato de codornices y su porción de pastel—. ¿Y bien?... —preguntó Peeta mirando a Effie y luego a Haymitch—. ¿Se mudarán conmigo? —A lo que el serio hombre respondió señalando la pantalla.

—Todo depende de lo que ocurra esta noche. —El extrañado joven observó a Haymitch, sin comprender de qué demonios estaba hablando, enfocando su incrédula mirada en Effie, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Lo pensaré, ¿está bien?... —argumentó al final, tratando de que el muchacho dejara de molestar con aquella petición, señalando nuevamente la pantalla—. Ya comenzó. —Effie no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían ambos jóvenes, pues esto afectaría por igual a los dos ex tributos.

Peeta no dijo nada más, a sabiendas de como Haymitch se concentraba en aquel programa, sin que nada más importara para él, así que simplemente se limitó a tomar nuevamente su plato de pastel, saboreando el postre sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ocurría.

—Muy buenas noches tengan todos y cada uno de los televidentes y público presente… esta noche en "Parejas disparejas", tenemos el agrado de celebrar nuestro programa número cien con uno de los anuncios más importantes de los últimos tiempos después del derrocamiento del difunto presidente Snow. —Katniss tomó al niño entre sus brazos, sacándolo de su silla de comer, llevándoselo consigo hacia el sofá individual, observando el programa.

De vez en cuando Peeta miraba la pantalla, donde una estrafalaria mujer, muy parecida a la Effie del pasado, aquella que animaba los Juegos del Hambre en el distrito doce, se dejó apreciar, mostrando un atuendo bastante llamativo de piel de tigre, aquel que hacía juego con su selvático maquillaje y su peinado esponjado, el cual le hacía ver como una felina.

—Hoy tendremos un programa especial dedicado a aquellas parejas homosexuales que aún no se deciden a salir del closet y las cuales parecen mantener una doble vida ante el qué dirán. —Por supuesto Peeta pensó en él mismo ante aquello, tratando de no darle importancia a las hirientes pero sinceras palabras de la anfitriona, la cual prosiguió con su apertura del programa—. Hoy tenemos a un joven que ya muchos conocen… es un hombre apuesto, gallardo… y es uno de los capitanes de escuadrón más leales al nuevo gobierno de la presidenta Paylor.

Peeta trataba de disfrutar cada miga del pastel adherido a su plato, escuchando a la mujer, pero sin mirar a la pantalla, siendo Haymitch, Katniss y Effie quienes observaran el programa, donde al parecer la joven Everdeen ya se estaba sospechando quién era, no solo ante las palabras de la anfitriona, sino al ver la socarrona y divertida sonrisa de su ex mentor, mientras que Effie parecía estarse devorando con total nerviosismo las uñas postizas.

—Un soldado que ayudó mucho en la rebelión del distrito trece en contra del Capitolio, un hombre que todos recuerdan por ser el amor secreto de la joven Sinsajo del distrito doce. —Peeta dejó de rastrillar la pequeña cucharilla de metal en contra del plato, sin deseo alguno de mirar a la pantalla, siendo Katniss quien contemplara con la boca abierta el aparato audiovisual—. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al capitán Gale Hawthorne. —El plato terminó escapando de las temblorosas manos de Peeta, el cual enfocó al fin sus petrificados ojos sobre la pantalla, encontrándose con el rostro de Gale, en una primera toma a distancia y luego un rápido acercamiento, mientras se trasladaba desde uno de los costados del estudio hasta las sillas donde los invitados se sentaban a contar sus anécdotas y experiencias sentimentales.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos!... ¡Es Gale!... —Effie se cubrió el rostro al escuchar el falso asombro de Haymitch, temiendo que tanto a Katniss como a Peeta se les olvidara que era su cumpleaños y la hicieran viuda antes de casarse con el atolondrado hombre.

—Eres un cretino, Haymitch —alegó Katniss, mirando de malas al sonriente hombre—. Tú sabías perfectamente que esto iba a pasar… ¿No es así? —El alegre hombre asintió, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Sí, así es… ¿Y eso qué?... solo cállate y escucha… ¡encanto! —Peeta no parpadeó, él simplemente observó la pantalla completamente petrificado, recitando mentalmente un mantra en su cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

 _"_ _No te atreverás… no te atreverás… no te atreverás…"_. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la controversial entrevista dio inicio, en la que Gale junto a Plutarch, comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco, el gobierno, los problemas con el trece y las nuevas gobernaciones, culminando su alocución hablando del distrito doce.

—… ¡Y por cierto!… hablando del nuevo gobierno y del distrito doce, tu visita a nuestro programa tiene que ver con una reveladora declaración amorosa, ¿no es así? —Gale miró a Plutarch, el cual asintió, respondiendo rápidamente.

—Sí, así es… —Peeta cubrió su rostro, retomando aquel mantra, haciéndolo verbal, consiguiendo que Haymitch sonriera y Effie simplemente destrozara por completo su costosa manicura—. Justo la presidenta Paylor le ha exigido al capitán Hawthorne que haga pública su declaración, ya que los problemas que se han suscitado a raíz del rompimiento de dicha relación oculta, han acarreado problemas a nivel profesional entre ambas partes implicadas. —La anfitriona asintió a las elocuentes palabras de Plutarch, mientras Peeta no pudo parar de temblar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, observando el programa por entre sus dedos, sin dejar de mantener sus manos sobre su acalorado rostro.

—Pero antes de que nos cuentes de quién se trata y por qué ha sido una relación oculta hasta ahora, explícanos ¿por qué han suscitado problemas entre ustedes y sobre todo porque dicha relación ha culminado? —Katniss pudo apreciar el nerviosismo en Gale, pero al mismo tiempo la convicción en sus ojos, los cuales le demostraron lo que el joven soldado era capaz de hacer por Peeta.

—Pues… —Gale tragó grueso y miro de refilón a Plutarch, quien asintió para darle ánimos a que hablara—. Todo acabó a raíz de mi infidelidad. —El cuchicheo del público se pudo apreciar desde las cornetas del aparato, lo que consiguió no solo que Gale se aterrara, Peeta volvió a cerrar los ojos sin ánimos de ver la cara de Katniss, la que por supuesto estaba como un trozo de carbón encendido.

—¡Oh… Entiendo!... —La anfitriona miró al público, quien fue televisado con una de las tantas cámaras, donde se pudo apreciar como unos negaban con la cabeza, mientras que otros cuchicheaban entre si el mal proceder del soldado—. Y tengo entendido que a raíz de esa infidelidad nació un bebé. —Las habladurías de la gente volvió a percibirse en el estudio, mientras Haymitch trató de permanecer serio al sentir como la joven Everdeen, le miraba a cada tanto esperando alguna de sus ironías.

—Sí, así es… —Gale volvió a tragar grueso, intentando controlar sus nervios, alegando en su defensa—. No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso. —La anfitriona incitó al público a hacer silencio, exigiéndole a Gale que prosiguiera—. Lastimé no solo a la persona que amaba, también herí con todo esto a la parte implicada en dicha infidelidad y así mismo le hice daño a mi familia… —El serio soldado bajó la mirada—. Y sobre todo a ese bebé, el cual no tiene la culpa de lo que Katniss y yo hicimos. —La aludida cerró sus ojos ante su nombramiento, sintiendo aquel balde de agua fría sobre ella, mientras Peeta intentó quitarle el control a distancia a Haymitch, el cual por supuesto no se lo permitió.

—Entrégamelo, Haymitch… no quiero seguir escuchando esto. —Pero Haymitch no tenía la menor intención de acceder a sus demandas.

—Te aguantas… —Sacudió enérgicamente al muchacho, el cual no pudo dejar de temblar—. Fuiste lo bastante orgulloso como para no querer escucharle en privado, pues ahora lo vas a escuchar en vivo y directo, y delante de todo Panem. —Peeta sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ya que Haymitch tenía razón, después de lo sucedido en las ruinas, Gale le había exigido hablar a solas pero él se rehusó rotundamente, alegando que lo de ellos dos había terminado para siempre y que no daría su brazo a torcer.

—¿Así que el bebé, producto de esa infidelidad, fue concebido con la joven Sinsajo? —Gale asintió, mientras Peeta no pudo dejar de temblar, contemplando de soslayo a Katniss, quien simplemente escuchó atenta la entrevista, observando como el pequeñín miraba la pantalla, señalando a su padre biológico.

—De hecho… —alegó Gale, armándose de valor—. Vengo a confesar mis planes de venganza en contra de… —El impertérrito muchacho miró a las cámaras, culminando sus palabras—... del nuevo gobernador del distrito doce, Peeta Mellark y de Katniss Everdeen. —Los aludidos no pudieron creer lo que escuchaban, sin dejar de observar cómo Gale bajó la mirada, comenzando a contar lo que se había planeado en contra de la pareja, ante el odio y la envidia que les tenía, al ser Katniss quien decidiera quedarse con el joven panadero y no con él.

Muchos estaban horrorizados, otros simplemente permanecieron callados escuchando todo el relato, el cual parecía más una telenovela de ciencia ficción que una confesión, transformándose poco a poco en una historia triste y al mismo tiempo romántica, cuando Gale llegó al momento donde confesaba que su desprecio y su venganza, se habían volcado en su contra, atrapándole en una relación prohibida, donde pudo darse cuenta el porqué Katniss había preferido a Peeta antes que a él, alegando que el joven panadero poseía algo que él no poseía.

—¿Y eso que es?... —preguntó la anfitriona, a lo que Gale respondió observando la pantalla.

—Honestidad… Peeta es un ser transparente, sin malicia, es un muchacho cautivador, y de eso me di cuenta durante todo mi tiempo que estuve en el distrito tratando de hacerme su amigo…

—¿Pero?... —acotó la sonriente y picara anfitriona, incitado a Gale a debelar de una vez el secreto.

—Pero tarde me he dado cuenta de mi error. —Bajó nuevamente la mirada—. Ahora me encuentro perdidamente enamorado de Peeta Mellark a tal punto de no importarme nada, ni mi puesto de capitán, ni de lo que mi familia piense y mucho menos el que dirán de los ciudadanos de todo Panem. —La algarabía se hizo presente entre el público, quienes no podían creer aun que el amor secreto del soldado era nada más y nada menos que el chico del pan.

—También tengo entendido que el gobernador Mellark te correspondía. —Gale asintió a la pregunta de la estrafalaria anfitriona—. Y que cuando se enteró de la doble infidelidad, porque vamos a estar claros… —La mujer observó con cierta ironía a las cámaras—. No solo tú le fuiste infiel, también Katniss le fue infiel a su pareja. —Una mujer desde el público gritó que era una triple infidelidad—. Tiene razón, señora… —alegó la mujer, señalando al frente—. Al mismo tiempo Peeta le estaba siendo infiel a Katniss contigo, entonces… ¿Por qué eres tú el único que está aquí pidiendo disculpas, cuando los otros dos implicados tienen la conciencia tan sucia como la tuya? —Haymitch miró a Peeta con total descaro, percatándose de cómo el muchacho lloraba, apretando con fuerzas sus manos sobre el sofá, mientras Gale respondía.

—Porque fui yo quien me interpuse entre ellos. —Muchos asintieron y otros simplemente bufaron por la nariz, molestos ante su respuest . —De no ser por mí, yo…

—Si no te hubieses involucrado, el joven Mellark seguiría atado a una relación falsa… —Las cámaras enfocaron a un joven delgado de facciones andrógenas que se levantó de su puesto, a quien le acercaron el micrófono aéreo del programa—. Cuando se hicieron los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre y nos presentaron la pareja del distrito doce, Katniss y Peeta, solo los idiotas con dos dedos de frente se creían esa relación… —El público comenzó a alebrestarse, asintiendo a las palabras del muchacho—. Peeta era muy dulce y Katniss era tan seca y sangrona como _Seneca Crane_. —Todos rieron ante la alusión de que la joven ex tributo se parecía al difunto vigilante asesinado por Snow.

—Ese chico tiene toda la razón, salud —alegó Haymitch levantando su trago para brindar, mientras Effie se cubrió el rostro completamente avergonzada, siendo Katniss quien lo fulminara con la mirada, escuchando como el joven en el programa proseguía.

—Peeta era un chico noble, ingenuo y eso se le notaba a simple vista… él siempre fue mi favorito para que ganara los juegos de ese año. —Muchos aplaudieron apoyando al delgado muchacho—. Pero era tan tonto como para apoyar a Katniss ante el amor que él sentía por ella, uno que nunca fue y jamás será correspondido. —El muchacho miró a las cámaras, mientras el joven gobernador no pudo dejar de sentirse avergonzado ante todo lo que ocurría—. Abre los ojos Peeta, Katniss jamás te amó, ella solo mostró lastima por ti, y al parecer, también por el capitán Hawthorne. —Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que el júbilo de las personas en el público, siendo enfocada rápidamente la sonriente cara de Gale—. Tienes aquí a un apuesto capitán que ha decidido quitarse la careta por ti, por ambos y reconocer que la embarró, acepta tú también que así como él se enamoró de ti, tú lo estas de él y que ambos tienen culpa.

Katniss se levantó bruscamente de su asiento al escuchar el vitoreo y los aplausos del público, siendo Peeta quien le imitara, observando como la ofuscada joven comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, seguida por el asustado muchacho, quien temía que la chica le prohibiera estar junto al niño, siendo Haymitch quien hablara.

—Yo que tú no abriría esa puerta, Katniss. —Effie ya se había incorporado del sofá, pidiéndole a su pareja que dejara de echarle más leña al fuego.

—¿Por qué?... —preguntó la chica, sosteniendo a Galpeet con un brazo, mientras aferraba el pomo de la puerta a punto de abrirla—. No voy a seguir soportando tus ironías y tu estúpido programa de payasos… si Gale quiso hacer el ridículo en él, bien… pero lo que soy yo no me pienso prestar para este circo que ahora me señala como la mala de la historia, yo también soy víctima y no permitiré que me difamen. —Y justo allí, cuando la chica pensó que huiría de todo aquel espectáculo, las luces de tres cámaras de televisión, junto al arsenal de flases que disparaban las cámaras fotográficas, cayeron tanto sobre ella como en Galpeet, quien entrecerró sus ojos ante la intensidad de las luces que lo enfocaban.

—Señoras y señores… Katniss Everdeen. —Peeta se percató de cómo la voz de Cressida se escuchaba tanto en persona como en la televisión, donde parecían tener una doble transmisión, una en el estudio con Gale, y otra con Katniss y Peeta en el distrito doce—. ¿Qué tienes que decir a la increíble declaración de amor de parte del capitán Gale para con el joven Peeta Mellark? —Ella trató de cubrir al niño, siendo el padre adoptivo de la criatura quien saliera rápidamente a resguardar tanto la integridad física de su hijo como la de la madre.

—No tenemos nada que decir al respecto —alegó Peeta abrazando a Katniss, tratando de entrar nuevamente en el interior de la casa de Haymitch, el cual les arrojó la puerta en la cara, cerrándola con seguro, donde un par de golpes se dejaron apreciar desde el interior de la casa, donde al parecer, Effie lo estaba moliendo a palos.

—Cuéntanos algo, Peeta… ¿Qué se siente saber que tienes a uno de los solteros más deseables de todo Panem tras de ti? —Peeta quería morirse, enterrar su cabeza dentro de un hoyo en la tierra y jamás salir de él, pero Galpeet era su prioridad en aquel momento, tomó al niño entre sus brazos sin deseo alguno de responder a la pregunta, tratando de abrirse paso entre las cámaras. La reportera que lo asediaba muy de cerca junto al _staff_ periodístico del canal, no tenían la más mínima intención de dejar escapar al muchacho o a Katniss sin que dijeran algo al respecto—. Jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado que tú y Gale terminarían envueltos en un tórrido romance gay, debo decir que eso fue algo realmente inesperado.

Peeta cubrió al pequeño, el cual estaba algo asustado ante tanto barullo pero al mismo tiempo con la típica curiosidad de un infante ante los micrófonos y las llamativas luces, mirando a todos lados, mientras sus padres al fin lograron llegar hasta la puerta de la casa, justo cuando Cressida atacó nuevamente a los ex tributos.

—¿Es cierto que fue idea tuya que le pusieran al niño el nombre de Galpeet?... eso es realmente tierno y demuestra lo mucho que sigues amando a Gale. —Peeta estuvo a punto de responder, pero sin duda era mejor no hacerlo, mientras que Katniss, en el trascurso de su huida, recordó por alguna extraña casualidad, todas las veces que Peeta había mentido por ella para salvarla, su supuesto amor por ella desde el comienzo de los juegos, luego lo de la boda y al final la mentira sobre su supuesto embarazo, lo cual enardeció tanto al Capitolio como a los distritos que conforman todo Panem, deteniéndose en la puerta, mientras Peeta intentaba quitarle el seguro a la cerradura.

—Sí, así es… —respondió Katniss, girándose para encarar a la reportera, la cual se sorprendió al escucharla, acercando el micrófono hacia la decidida muchacha—. Fue idea de Peeta el nombre del niño. —El asombrado e incrédulo joven volteó a verle, sin poder creer lo que la chica estaba confesándole a las cámaras.

—¿Y tú lo permitiste? —preguntó Cressida, bastante extrañada.

—¿Por qué no?... Peeta había quedado devastado con todo esto y yo simplemente quería darle el gusto, sé que él lo hizo sin conciencia, pero ya el niño está presentado como nuestro y es el nombre que ambos escogimos para él.

—¿Y Gale?... —preguntó Cressida, observando como Peeta siguió lidiando con el niño y la puerta, exigiéndole a Katniss que se callara, mirando de malas a la reportera—. Él muy bien puede hacerle una prueba de paternidad al niño y exigir sus derechos como padre biológico. —Katniss asintió.

—Pues nadie le está quitando sus derechos. —Todas las cámaras estaban enfocadas tanto en la chica como en Peeta, quien dejó de lidiar con la manilla, observando a Katniss—. Si el niño no tiene su apellido es por culpa de él mismo. —Uno de los asistentes de la reportera, extendió una especie de pantalla holográfica, la cual mostró el estudio donde Gale se encontraba, escuchando todo lo que la chica les confesaba a los reporteros.

—Allí tienes a Gale, Katniss… puedes decirle todo lo que quieras. —La joven observó el serio semblante de Gale, quien esperaba una vez más tener que soportar los reproches de la chica, mientras contemplaba el asustado rostro de su amado chico del pan.

—Nadie te está quitando tus derechos, Gale… Galpeet es tu hijo y él está esperando a que te hagas cargo tanto de él como de su padre adoptivo, Peeta. —El asombrado público comenzó a rumoras en el estudio, mientras ambos hombres se contemplaron, cada uno observando el monitor que los enfocaba—. Es cierto todo lo que ese joven dijo… Yo jamás amé a ninguno de los dos y me doy cuenta ahora que lo único que intenté fue cubrir mis carencias afectivas con ustedes. —El joven Mellark mantuvo abrazado al pequeño, el cual comenzó a removerse algo inquieto ante el sueño y el cansancio que lo embargaba—. Mi madre me abandonó después de la muerte de mi hermana y ya no me queda nada por que luchar, salvo él. —Señaló al niño, quien comenzó a estirar sus pequeños brazos hacia su madre, la cual lo acunó dulcemente en contra de su cuerpo, tratando de no llorar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te apartas definitivamente de la relación entre Gale y Peeta y aceptas que ambos jóvenes se aman? —Ella sonrió, aclarándose la garganta, mientras Peeta al fin pudo abrir la puerta, exigiéndole a la chica que entrara, pero esta simplemente meció al somnoliento niño entre sus brazos, respondiendo la pregunta.

—Yo no me estoy interponiendo entre ellos. —Miró al incomodo y avergonzado joven a su lado—. Peeta teme que yo lo aparte del niño y que lo use para regresar con Gale, pero… —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo no quiero nada ni contigo ni con él… lo único que deseo es mi libertad, quiero que la presidenta me otorgue el indulto y poder hacer lo que jamás me dejaron ser tras la muerte de Coin. —Cressida preguntó qué era aquello que ella tanto anhelaba—. Ser la embajadora de paz en todo Panem… quiero conocer cada uno de los distritos, se que los visité tras nuestra victoria en los septuagésimos cuarto Juegos del Hambre, pero todo fue una farsa que impuso Snow, jamás pude acercarme a la familia de Rue, tampoco a la de Thresh y menos a la de Cato para pedirles disculpas por no haber podido hacer nada por su hijo, pero era él o nosotros y la última palabra siempre la tenía Snow.

Y allí estaba de nuevo frente a las cámaras, la Katniss Everdeen que todos amaron alguna vez, la elocuente, la sincera y la que lograba mostrar su lado humano cuando no se le manipulaba y se le ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer, como en los propos, los cuales jamás salieron perfectos hasta que Plutarch y todo el _Staff_ de camarógrafos la dejaban ser ella misma, logrando que el Sinsajo ardiera en llamas.

Los aplausos retumbaron por todo el estudio, donde hasta Gale y Plutarch, aplaudieron sus elocuentes y muy sinceras palabras, poniéndose de pie, mientras Peeta no supo qué hacer; simplemente observó el holograma del estudio y luego a Katniss, la cual pretendió entrar a la casa con el bebé ya dormido entre sus brazos, siendo Gale quien rompiera los vitoreos y los aplausos.

—Yo mismo me comprometo delante de todo Panem que haré lo posible porque la presidenta Paylor te otorgue el indulto, Katniss. —Ella simplemente sonrió, levantando la pequeña manito de Galpeet, despidiéndose de él, agitándole el brazo como si fuese el infante quien lo hiciera—. Hasta pronto, hijo. —Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse en el estudio, mientras Katniss se adentró al fin a la casa, seguida por Peeta, pero Cressida no le permitió retirarse, siendo Pollux, el camarógrafo Avox que siempre la acompañaba, el que sostuviera la puerta.

—¿Perdonarás a Gale?... —Peeta clavó su desdeñosa mirada sobre la mujer, tratando de apartar a Pollux de la puerta, pero este se resistió, mientras Peeta observaba el holograma de Gale, quien lo contemplaba desde los monitores del estudio.

—He dicho que no tengo nada que decir al respecto. —Gale tomó nuevamente asiento, dándole una mirada de refilón a Plutarch, el cual simplemente palmeó el hombro del soldado, alentándole a estar tranquilo y ser paciente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que seguirás engañándote y atándote a una persona que no te ama?... —Cressida esperó paciente a que el gobernador respondiera, pero una vez más Peeta logró salirse por la tangente.

—Como Katniss muy bien lo ha dicho, no estoy aquí por ella, sino por el niño.

—¿Porque lo crees tu hijo o porque es hijo de Gale?

—Porque es Galpeet… punto… lo amo y quiero lo mejor para él. —A lo que la reportera preguntó, sin dejar de mantener su pie dentro, mientras que Pollux batallaba con la fuerza de Peeta, al pretender cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

—¿Y a Gale?... ¿Ya no amas a Gale?... —Peeta miró el monitor, donde Gale conversaba entre susurrando con Plutarch, esperando la respuesta del muchacho, mientras Cressida volvió a atacarlo con preguntas, sin pretensión alguna de darle tregua—. ¿Qué pasó con las ruinas que habían en el bosque?... ¿Era en ese lugar donde se profesaban amor?... ¿Fue allí donde comenzó todo y pretendes que lo ocurrido entre ustedes dos terminé al haber destruido el lugar?... —El joven Mellark no pudo creer que Gale le hubiese contado todo aquello, volviendo a mirar el monitor, sintiéndose tan avergonzado y expuesto, que deseó tenerlo enfrente y golpearle la cara.

—Estás muy bien informada, Cressida… No entiendo el porqué de tú interrogatorio. —A lo que la joven respondió, regalándole una amable sonrisa.

—Porque quiero una exclusiva con ustedes dos… quiero entrevistarlos, el Capitolio los quiere ver juntos, los aman… —La mujer señaló al holograma que mostraba el estudio de televisión, en el que los aplausos y los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, mientras Peeta deseaba deshacerse de cada uno de los reporteros, y así no tener que fingir que todo estaba bien como cuando las cámaras del Capitolio irrumpían en la privacidad de Katniss y de Peeta después de los juegos, donde el carismático Caesar Flickerman era en aquel entonces la estrella número uno de la televisión y el anfitrión de los Juegos del Hambre.

 _"_ _Eso es"_ , pensó Peeta elucubrándose un plan que beneficiaría a todos, ya que lo que menos deseaba, era que otros se llenaran de gloria con su vida privada, mientras que un extraordinario hombre de carisma inigualable y amado por millones, se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel, tan solo por el deseo de venganza de muchos poderosos del distrito trece.

—¿Y bien?... —preguntó Cressida, sacado al joven Mellark de sus elucubraciones—. ¿Qué dices?... ¿Me dejarás entrevistarlos en un programa especial? —Peeta negó con la cabeza, sonriendo irónicamente.

—Solo le daré esta exclusiva a una sola persona. —La asombrada mujer le observó completamente seria, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Pollux, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros ante aquella respuesta—. Solo existe un número uno… Así que al único que le daré la exclusiva de esta historia es a Caesar Flickerman. —Peeta miró a Gale desde el monitor holográfico, donde se pudo apreciar un acercamiento del rostro del apuesto soldado, mostrado una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Pero Caesar está preso! —Peeta asintió.

—Así es… —Sonrió con cierta socarronería—. Y si la presidenta Paylor se prestó para realizar este circo, pues que continúe moviendo sus influencias. —Gale trató de no reír, pero era inevitable, ya que él sabía que estaba viendo al Peeta de los Juegos del Hambre, el manipulador, el que movía las piezas a su favor haciéndose la blanca paloma—. La exclusiva será para Caesar o simplemente no habrá entrevista. —Peeta miró nuevamente a Gale, quien asintió a la jugada magistral de su amado gobernador, el cual era tan inocente como sagaz, dependiendo de la situación que se le presentara.

—¿Y mientras tanto tú y Gale seguirán separados? —preguntó insistentemente la joven, tratando de sacarle alguna información valiosa al reticente muchacho.

—Eso es algo que ni a ti ni a nadie le compete. —Empujó violentamente a Pollux, dándole un fuerte pisotón a Cressida, la cual pegó un grito de los mil demonios, apartándose rápidamente de la puerta, lo que consiguió que al fin, el joven Mellark cerrara la puerta, pasándole el cerrojo de seguridad.

Se recostó de la lisa superficie de madera, cerrando pesadamente los ojos, dejando escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, deslizándose hasta caer al suelo, flexionando sus rodillas, sin deseo alguno de levantarse de aquel lugar, tratando de controlar sus temblores.

—Bravo… —Katniss comenzó a aplaudir, consiguiendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos, enfocando su mirada en la sonriente chica—. Sí que eres rápido para mover las piezas a tu favor.

—Igual que tú —alegó el cansado joven en el suelo, observando como Katniss se le acercó, sentándose a su lado—. Hasta yo me creí tus palabras.

—Deberías… —respondió ella con total calma—. Estaba diciendo la verdad. —El joven Mellark le observó detenidamente—. Yo ya no quiero tener al distrito doce como cárcel, Peeta… —Katniss suspiró—. Quiero volar alto. —Volteó a ver a su compañero desde los Juegos del Hambre, regalándole una amable sonrisa—. Creo que todo este deseo de libertad es culpa de _Cinna_. —Peeta preguntó porque el difunto estilista era el culpable de ello—. Él me inyectó esas ganas de ser el Sinsajo, de volar alto y dejar una estela de fuego a mi paso. —Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, siendo Peeta quien rompiera la conexión visual, levantándose del suelo.

—Pues aprovechemos que el pequeño gorrión está durmiendo para que tú y yo descansemos como en los viejos tiempos. —Le extendió la mano para que la joven se impulsara y lograra levantarse del suelo—. Descansemos. —Se la llevó hasta el cuarto, donde ambos se acercaron a la cuna que según Effie, ella le había regalado, contemplando al inconsciente niño.

—Lo amo, Peeta… Galpeet es lo único realmente bueno que he hecho en la vida. —El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Has hecho muchas cosas buenas, Katniss, solo que lo que a veces creas con las manos, lo terminas destruyendo con los pies. —La chica le dio un manotazo, consiguiendo que Peeta riera, posando el brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros—. Vamos a descansar. —La guió hasta la cama, siendo Peeta el primero en sentarse sobre el colchón, recostándose al espaldar de la cama, extendiéndole la mano.

—Peeta… no creo que… —Pero el chico le aferró de la mano, tumbándola sobre la cama, incitándola a que se acomodara a su lado, como cuando tenían aquellas horribles pesadillas, mientras viajaban en tren hacia los distritos en el tour de los vencedores.

—Vamos, Katniss, siempre dormimos juntos en el tren y jamás pasó nada… no creo que pase algo ahora que sabes que soy homosexual y que tú no me amas. —La chica sonrió acunándose al costado de Peeta, quien la cobijó entre sus brazos, observando el techo—. Jamás volviste a hablar sobre Prim, hasta ahora. —Katniss contempló la cuna de Galpeet, respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Es algo que todavía me duele, de hecho, no quiero hablar de ello. —Peeta recordó las interminables noches donde Katniss intentaba devolverle la cordura al muchacho después de los horribles experimentos que hicieron con él en el Capitolio, tratando de devolverle los recuerdos reales de su vida con el juego de lo que era real y lo que era falso.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo a real o falso? —Katniss sonrió, asintiendo a su infantil pregunta—. A veces tengo sueños que no sé si son recuerdos o en verdad son cosas que pasaron. —La chica le incitó a que preguntara, despojándose igual que Peeta de sus zapatos—. A veces sueño con el rostro de Gale adolorido y convaleciente mientras yo le cuidaba… eso es real o falso.

—Real… —respondió ella, recordando el día que azotaron a Gale y ella terminó recibiendo un golpe en el rostro por defenderlo—. Lo cuidaste para que yo pudiera dormir, mientras él agonizaba de dolor ante los azotes que le dieron. —Peeta trató de rememorar aquel momento donde tanto él como Haymitch habían defendido al muchacho junto a la chica.

—¿Fue Gale quien me rescató? —Katniss asintió, alegando que aquello era verdadero, mientras Peeta intentaba recordar el momento en que lo vio, ya que sus recuerdos eran confusos, y su subconsciente le mostraba mutos con trompas negras y un solo ojo, imaginando que confundió lo que eran las mascaras de gas con el rostro de un mutante en su demencial estado psicótico—. Hay un medallón con tres fotos… ¿eso es real? —Katniss asintió.

—Ese dije te lo dio Effie para que me lo dieras a mí. —Ella se incorporó, sacando el dije de uno de los gaveteros, regresando a los brazos de Peeta, entregándole el medallón, el cual resguardaba dentro tres fotos, una de la madre de Katniss, la otra de Gale y la última de Primrose, recordando el día que se lo entregó junto a una perla.

—Te regalé una perla. —Katniss asintió, notificándole que la perdió sin querer—. No importa. —Peeta le sonrió, abriendo el medallón, contemplando las fotos en su interior, enfocándose en la de Gale, la cual estaba en medio de las otras dos.

—Es muy apuesto… ¿No? —Peeta no dijo nada, solo sonrió ruborizándose un poco—. Yo jamás sentí nada por él hasta que comenzó todo esto entre tú y yo… creo que jamás supe lo que realmente quería hasta ahora. —El joven Mellark siguió contemplando la foto de Gale, sintiendo unos enormes deseos de que fuese él quien estuviera entre sus brazos y no Katniss, aunque debía de admitir que aquel momento junto a ella era una especie de tregua final entre ambos; ya no cabía la menor duda que entre los dos no existía más que aprecio y amistad, una que esperaban que durara para siempre por el bien del niño.

—Por alguna extraña razón tengo un vago recuerdo de alguien que me besó en la arena de juego. —Katniss levantó la mirada, observando a Peeta con un semblante incrédulo y extrañado—. No sé… me veo en el suelo y a alguien colocando sus labios sobre los míos, sentía que algo o alguien me oprimía el pecho y tengo esa extraña sensación de que no fueron los labios de Gale los primeros que probé de la boca de un hombre. —Katniss soltó una carcajada, respondiendo sin dejar de reír.

—Ese fue Finnick en el tercer vasallaje cuando golpeaste en contra del campo de fuerza. —Peeta rió junto con Katniss, cubriéndose el rostro, completamente avergonzado.

—Maldito Finnick, llegaste con tu seductora forma de ser, me besaste y dejaste sembrado en mí la semilla del pecado. —Ambos rieron sin control alguno, intentando cubrirse la boca ante las estruendosas carcajadas, para no despertar a Galpeet.

—Ya tenemos a quien echarle la culpa de todo. —Los dos jóvenes volvieron a reír ahogadamente, Katniss cubriéndose la boca y Peeta enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Ambos trataron de controlar sus risas al escuchar los quejidos del niño, retomando nuevamente su posición inicial sobre la cama, sin poder dejar de sonreír, pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses, siendo Katniss quien rompiera el silencio.

—Me toca a mí… —Peeta no supo a qué demonios se refería hasta que la chica preguntó—. ¿La amistad entre nosotros será sincera de ahora en adelante? —El joven sonrió, respondiéndole rápidamente.

—Verdadero. —Katniss se abrazó aún más a él, preguntándole si alguna vez pensó en confesarle toda la verdad sobre la relación entre él y Gale, esperando una respuesta—. Sí, así es… —respondió sin titubear, alegando que pensaban hacerlo después de que ella diera a luz.

—Bueno… de hecho así pasó. —Peeta sonrió, escuchándole hablar una vez más—. Y por último, la pregunta del millón… —Katniss volvió a recostar su rostro sobre el pecho de Peeta, preguntándole con un tono de voz discreto—. ¿Amas realmente a Gale como para llevarte al mundo por delante solo por él? —El joven gobernador, suspiró observando nuevamente el rostro del apuesto soldado dentro del medallón, recordando cada uno de los maravillosos momentos que habían vivido juntos desde su regreso, convirtiéndose en más que su amigo—. ¿Peeta?... —llamó Katniss al pensativo muchacho, el cual respondió con total sinceridad.

—Verdadero…


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo**

 **_ 20 _**

Después de la declaración pública del capitán Gale Hawthorne sobre lo que sentía por el nuevo gobernador del distrito doce, el joven Peeta Mellark, el soldado había decidido darle cierto tiempo a Peeta de asimilar todo aquello, pero nadie contó con la arcaica y cerrada visión de muchos en el distrito doce, quienes no perdieron tiempo en demostrarle al joven mandatario, que no estaban de acuerdo con sus gustos sexuales.

—¿Quién crees que haya hecho esto? —preguntó Katniss, mirando la fachada de la casa que ambos jóvenes compartían, donde habían escrito con pintura la palabra "Cerdo", destrozando también el jardín de la parte de enfrente, en un acto vandálico de desprecio hacia el joven Mellark.

—Eso no importa… —respondió Peeta bajando la mirada—. Lo importante es que al parecer, esto nos traerá problemas. —Miró todo el reguero frente a la casa, el cual estaba siendo restaurado por varios de los vecinos, quienes apoyaban a Peeta, exigiéndole que no se aminorara ante nada ni ante nadie, pero el joven se sentía intranquilo y no podía dejar de pensar en Galpeet, temiendo que aquel grupo que lo odiaba, fuesen a hacerle daño al niño.

—Ya me contacté con Gale… —notificó Hazelle, saliendo de su casa con el niño en brazos, el cual trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero el inclemente sol del mediodía se lo dificultaba—. Viene para acá. —Peeta suspiró, lo menos que deseaba era verlo, pero después de la declaración y el transcurrir de un par de días, parecía ser suficiente para el soldado, aunque el gobernador no tenía el más mínimo deseo de encararle y menos a sabiendas de que había un grupo al que no le agrada aquella relación y mucho menos el verlos juntos.

—No debiste hacerlo —comentó Peeta acercándose a la puerta con una pequeña cubeta con agua y jabón, comenzando a restregar la pintura con un cepillo de cerdas, siendo Katniss quien hablara.

—¿Qué no debió?... Es su deber resguardar la vida de su hijo y la tuya… Él fue quien alborotó este pandemónium.

—Pues quien haya hecho esto se le pasará… se dará cuenta que yo no pretendo retomar esa relación con Gale y…

—Espera, espera un momento —interrumpió Haymitch, quien intentó reacomodar las prímulas que habían sacado de raíz del pequeño jardín frontal, intentando recuperar lo que se podía—. ¿Tú vas a seguir reacio a volver con Gale?... —Peeta puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de ignorarle—. No se puede ser tan orgulloso en la vida. —El chico siguió sin decir nada, tratando de borrar las insultantes palabras pintadas en el frente de su casa—. Prometiste que si era Caesar quien los entrevistaba, tú…

—¿Y crees que lo hará?... —preguntó el alterado joven, sacudiendo de mala gana el cepillo, llenando de agua jabonosa tanto a Katniss como a Haymitch, quienes se sacudieron, fulminándole con la mirada—. Yo lo dudo… han pasado dos días y no se ha sabido nada de ese asunto. —Miró a Haymitch y luego a Katniss, prosiguiendo con su alegato—. Puede ser que Paylor haya estado de acuerdo con que Gale dijera todo en público, pero más que ayudarnos, creo que lo hizo para enterrarme vivo. —Todos se miraron entre sí, mientras los demás vecinos siguieron restaurando la fachada—. ¿No se dan cuenta?... Me ha hecho perder un grupo de seguidores con esto, ella sabía que esto me traería problemas. —A lo que Haymitch respondió.

—Pues demuéstrale que se equivoca. —Peeta no dejó de mirarle con el ceño fruncido, aferrando con fuerza la cubeta y el cepillo—. Demuéstrale que va a tener que jugar tu juego… insita a las masas, Peeta… la mayoría te aman... Los aman a los dos, haz que el público la presione, todos quieren saber de ustedes, las cámaras desean captar cualquier cosa que los haga gritar al verlos juntos. —Peeta se giró de mala gana, retomando su ardua labor de limpiar la puerta y parte de la pared, mientras Haymitch proseguía—. Los que hicieron esto son una simple minoría… ¿Por qué crees que lo hicieron mientras dormían? —El chico dejó de restregar, girándose nuevamente para verle—. Porque la mayoría los apoya y quien haya hecho esto sabe que le caerá todo el peso de la ley y sobre todo el odio de las personas que los aman.

—Yo apoyo a Haymitch —argumentó Katniss, sorprendiendo tanto a Peeta como al mismo ex mentor, el cual señaló a la chica, agradeciéndole su apoyo—. Quien hizo esto tiene miedo… a lo mejor es un reprimido que también quiere salir del closet y no puede. —Peeta suspiró bajando la mirada—. Y no pudo hacer algo mejor que este estúpido acto vandálico… un verdadero hombre se para enfrente de ti y te llama en tu propia cara "cerdo", no te lo escribe en la puerta de tu casa… demuéstrales a todos que esto no te afecta en lo más mínimo. —El joven Mellark no dijo nada al respecto, retomando su trabajo de limpiar toda la fachada, mientras Effie salió de la casa de Haymitch con unos refrigerios para quienes intentaban restaurar el lugar.

Todos agradecieron la refrescante bebida cítrica, deteniendo por unos instantes el trabajo, siendo Peeta el único en seguir, pensando en todo aquel asunto, negándose rotundamente a ser el nuevo entretenimiento de las masas, ya que al parecer, no solo en el Capitolio, las personas les gustaban los reality show, todo Panem hablaba de ellos, todos deseaban saber más de aquel amor que había nacido por una venganza y había terminado en varios corazones rotos, los cuales trataban de sanar y recuperar el amor perdido.

—Será mejor que lleves el niño a la casa, Hazelle… hace mucho sol —le exigió Peeta a la madre de Gale, señalando la casa de los Hawthorne, percatándose de cómo Rory le miraba desde la puerta, cerrándola con cierta brusquedad, volteándole la cara de mala gana.

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente siguió limpiando, sintiéndose mal por haber causado todo aquel predicamento, ya que, aunque Gale había confesado que todo había sido una venganza, ambos desviaron por completo el panorama de la situación sentimental, terminando por entregarse mutuamente un amor que jamás fue correspondido al cien por ciento por la joven Everdeen, pensando que a lo mejor, aquello no era verdadero amor, sino simple necesidad.

—No le hagas caso —le exigió Hazelle al rubio muchacho, al ver aquella tristeza y el rubor en su mirada—. Se le pasará. —Peeta asintió sonriéndole con desgano, sin dejar de limpiar la puerta—. ¡Por cierto!... hoy fui a limpiar la gobernación junto a varias voluntarias y ya la hemos dejado habitable. —El chico le agradeció enormemente toda su ayuda. —Creo que será mejor que te mudes lo más pronto posible, Peeta… si alguien está en tu contra por lo tuyo con Gale es mejor que se vayan a vivir allá, estarán más resguardados. —El joven gobernador asintió, prometiéndole que así lo haría.

—¡Por cierto, Hazelle! —Peeta miró hacia atrás, para ver donde se encontraban Haymitch, Katniss y Effie, percatándose de cómo los tres conversaban con los demás vecinos de la Aldea, notificándole a la madre de Gale, quien trataba de mantener al niño resguardado del sol—. Quiero que sepas que… —Bajó el rostro, no sabía cómo disculparse con ella, ya que Hazelle una vez lo había encontrado en la alcoba de Gale, conversando con su hijo por medio del holográfono, a altas horas de la noche, dando por sentado lo de ellos.

—No digas nada, Peeta… —El chico dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, mirando a todos lados—. En el corazón no se manda y eso Gale ya me lo ha explicado de todas las formas posibles. —Bajó una vez más la mirada, completamente avergonzado—. Solo trata de no ser tan duro con él… no te voy a decir que lo perdones pero por el bien del niño, deberían, por lo menos, tratar de llevarse bien. —Peeta no dijo nada, observando como la sería mujer se retiró con el niño en brazos, aquel que intentó por todos los medios de llamar la atención de su padre adoptivo, pero este se encontraba tan perturbado por todo lo ocurrido que simplemente ignoró cada uno de los movimientos y los balbuceos del infante, retomando una vez más la ardua labor de limpiar aquellas duras palabras.

* * *

Gale había llegado al distrito doce cuando todo ya había sido restaurado, pero Haymitch no perdió la oportunidad de tomar varias fotos de lo ocurrido, mostrándoselas al capitán Hawthorne, quien pasó una a una las diapositivas que la cámara digital le mostraba, alegando a continuación.

—Esto me parece un acto bastante infantil… ¿No les parece? —Effie asintió a las palabras del soldado, el cual siguió intentando ver las fotos, sin que Galpeet arrojara la cámara digital al suelo de un manotazo, al estar sentando sobre el regazo de su padre—. Trataremos de averiguar quién pudo haber hecho esto, pero creo que lo mejor es que tanto Peeta como Katniss se muden a la gobernación. —Hazelle asintió a las palabras de su hijo.

—Así es, cariño... yo también se lo propuse y me prometió que mañana mismo recogerían sus pertenencias y se mudarían a la casa de gobierno. —Gale asintió, y aunque se sentía más tranquilo por ello, también sintió nostalgia al saber que lo tendría más lejos de él.

—Me parece perfecto. —El apuesto soldado le entregó la cámara a Haymitch, enfocando toda su atención en el infante, colocándole frente a él, alzándole en el aire—. ¿Y tú cómo estás… ah? —le preguntó Gale, consiguiendo que Galpeet riera por demás divertido ante el jugueteo de su padre biológico, quien dejó de jugar con el infante al ver la repentina llegada de Katniss por la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Hazelle, puedes prestarme tu… —Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta que dividía la cocina con la sala, mirando a Gale—. ¡Hola!...

—Hola, Katniss. —Gale le sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás? —La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Aún afrontando toda esta locura que has causado por tu "efusiva" presentación en público. —Gale le volvió a sonreír, dejando a Galpeet nuevamente sobre su regazo, entregándole uno de los tantos juguetes que habían desperdigados sobre el sofá.

—Ayer hablé con la presidenta, me dijo que si Peeta no envía las firmas y la petición formal de su parte ella no podrá hacer nada ante tu indulto.

—Peeta ya envió las firmas y la petición al despacho de Plutarch hoy en la mañana —acotó Effie—. Fue allí cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con el frente de su casa. —Gale asintió.

—Perfecto… entonces más temprano que tarde…

—Se desharán de mí… ¿no? —Gale negó con la cabeza, mientras Haymitch rodó los ojos de mala gana.

—No puedes ser tan insoportable, mujer —alegó el ex mentor, incorporándose del sofá—. ¿Vas a seguir siendo el insufrible dolor de bolas de siempre? —Gale apretó los labios para no reír, enfocando su mirada en el niño.

—Cálmate, Haymitch, y tomate tu pastilla para la paranoia. —El aludido fulminó con la mirada a la chica—. Solo estoy bromeando… —Se acercó al soldado, sentándose a su lado—. Gale solo tiene ojos para Peeta… ¿no es así? —Gale asintió sin titubear.

—Sí, así es. —Katniss sonrió con picardía.

—No te veo… es decir… no los veo… —Gesticulo los brazos—. Ya sabes…

—¿Katniss?... —llamó Hazelle a la impertinente chica—. Creo que no es de la incumbencia de nadie lo que Gale y Peeta hacían en privado. —Se escuchó un portazo desde una de las habitaciones de los hermanos del soldado, donde todo supieron de sobra quién había sido—. Te recuerdo que Rory aún no supera el saber que su hermano es… —Hazelle miró a su hijo, sin poder hacer verbal lo que pensaba—... Bueno… ya sabes… de gustos distintos.

—Homosexual, Hazelle… —La aludida suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Se llama homosexualidad y tu hijo va a tener que superarlo, si yo lo hice, el lo hará. —Katniss miró a Gale y luego a su hijo, el cual comenzó a llamarle mamá—. Sí, aquí está mami. —Se acercó el infante dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Pero el bebé de mami se quedará más tiempo con su padre biológico porque yo necesito ir a la plaza central. —La joven se incorporó del sofá—. Necesito que me prestes tus ollas gigantes de asado.

—¿Y eso como para qué? —preguntó Hazelle, incorporándose de su asiento junto a Effie, la cual miró a Katniss tan asombrada como cada uno de los presentes.

—Peeta y yo cazamos un par de venados… —Gale se sorprendió al saber que ambos ex tributos se iban de caza juntos—. Y Sae está haciendo un gran asado para todos los ciudadanos del distrito, cada uno ha puesto ingredientes, pero necesitamos dónde cocinar tanta comida. —Katniss salió con un par de enormes ollas, entregándoselas a Haymitch, quien pegó un respingón al sentir el repentino peso de los trastos de cocina sobre sus brazos al voltearse.

—Pero qué coño… —Katniss le dio un manotazo, exigiéndole que no dijera vulgaridades delante del niño—. Ese mocoso no sabe de lo que estamos hablando.

—Exacto, los bebés son esponjas que absorben todo lo que los adultos dicen y lo repiten como sinsajos, así que limítate a decir malas palabras delate de Galpeet que no quiero que sea tan vulgar como tú. —Comenzó a empujarle a las afueras de la casa.

—Pero Katniss… ¡No soy tu burro de carga!

—Pues ahora sí… andando… —Sacó a empujones al molesto hombre, el cual no dejó de despotricar a los cuatro vientos que no le ayudaría, aunque siguió caminando hacia las rejas que dividían la aldea con el resto del distrito—. ¿Vienes, Effie?... solo tú puedes controlar a ese asno. —La sonriente mujer asintió, saliendo de la casa de los Hawthorne, después de despedirse de los presentes, dándole un dulce beso al niño, el cual estuvo a punto de jalarle la peluca que traía puesta.

—¡Oh!... pequeño diablillo… la peluca de tía Effie no es para jugar… —El niño rió como si le entendiera, arrojándole el juguete que tenía en las manos—. ¡Oh, por Dios!... estás incontenible, Galpeet. —Katniss no pudo dejar de reír, esperando a que la mujer saliera de la casa, notificándole a Gale, justo cuando Hazelle salió de la cocina con una bolsa de legumbres, entregándosela a la chica para ayudar en la comelona.

—Tú no te muevas de aquí. —Gale se levantó, alegando que tenía pensado ir a la plaza para ayudarles, pero la chica negó con la cabeza—. Yo haré que él venga hasta acá, tú tranquilo. —Le sonrió a Gale guiñándole un ojo, despidiéndose tanto de él como de Galpeet, el cual ya sabía decir adiós con las manitos—. Adiós, mi amor… pórtate bien. —Salió de la casa, después de tomar la bolsa de suministros que Hazelle le había entregado, corriendo detrás de Effie y de Haymitch, quien siguió despotricando en contra de la chica, la cual le explicó todo lo que se estaba tramando para que Gale y Peeta se vieran al fin después de lo ocurrido en el programa televisivo, consiguiendo que el molesto hombre se calmara.

* * *

Peeta venía cargando una de las ollas de Hazelle, la cual traía un poco menos de la cuarta parte del asado que habían hecho en la plaza central, donde los ciudadanos se dieron el atracón de comida de sus vidas, llevándoles hasta a los enfermos del hospital e invitando a los obreros de la construcción, quienes se tomaron un respiro para disfrutar de aquel maravilloso almuerzo comunitario.

Katniss, Effie, Haymitch y hasta la propia Johanna, quien se había quedado esperando a Gale en el aerodeslizador, junto con la escolta del capitán, ayudaron en todo aquello, tratando de buscar en aquella reunión, el posible culpable del ataqué homofóbico a la fachada de la casa, pero nadie se portó de forma indebida con el joven Mellark, al contrario, muchos se habían dignado a preguntarle sobre su relación, pero Peeta lograba salirse por la tangente, haciéndose el desentendido.

—"¡Yo no puedo, Peeta, una cosa es traerla vacía y otra muy distinta el llevarla llena!"… —acotó el molesto gobernador, imitando la voz de Haymitch, quien se había rehusado a llevar la olla con un poco del asado para Hazelle y sus hijos—. ¿Y Katniss?... —Bufó por la nariz—. "¡No, anda tú!… yo la estoy pasando de lo lindo". —Recordó cómo se abrazó a Johanna, como si ambas fuesen amigas de toda la vida—. ¿Desde cuándo se aman ustedes dos?... ¿Ah?... ¿Me creen idiota o qué? —Siguió despotricando hasta llegar a la casa de los Hawthorne, dejando la olla en el suelo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, a causa del agotamiento, tocando enérgicamente.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver el dulce rostro de Posy, la cual le incitó a entrar. Peeta agradeció su amabilidad, tomando nuevamente la pesada olla con asado, introduciéndose rápidamente en la casa, llevándola hasta la cocina, donde Hazelle lavaba los trastos del almuerzo que habían disfrutado en la casa.

—¡Oh, vaya!... ¿Ya comieron? —preguntó Peeta, mirando como la niña terminó de ayudar a su madre a recoger la mesa.

—Sí, cariño… pero no te preocupes, ese asado nos queda perfecto para la cena, así no tendré que volver a cocinar. —Peeta asintió, dejando la olla sobre la cocina, mirando a todos lados como quien no quiere la cosa, imaginando que Gale se encontraba en su alcoba con el niño.

—¿Y Galpeet?... —Hazelle siguió lavando los trastos, haciendo un gesto con la boca, señalando al patio.

—Está afuera… —Peeta se asomó por la ventana, observando la amplia y masculina espalda de Gale, percibiendo mariposas en el estomago, odiándose por seguir sintiendo cosas por él, tratando de hablar lo más normal posible.

—Podrías traérmelo… de seguro extraña a su madre… —alegó al escucharle gimotear.

—Ve a buscarlo tú, cariño… ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —le exigió Hazelle como si le estuviese pidiendo ir por un simple vaso de agua a la nevera.

—Yo lo busco —acotó Posy, pretendiendo salir de la casa en busca de su sobrino.

—Tú no vas para ningún lado… ve a hacer la tarea.

—Pero, mamá…

—Mamá nada… andando o no hay postre para la cena… —La niña salió corriendo hasta su alcoba, mientras Hazelle siguió fregando los trastos como si nada pasara.

—No me hagas esto Hazelle… —Pero la mujer lo ignoró por completo, comenzando a tararear una canción sin intención alguna de ceder a las exigencias de Peeta—. ¡Por favor!... —Hazelle siguió en su ardua tarea, mirando a cada tanto por la ventana, sonriendo al ver como su hijo y si nieto disfrutaban mutuamente de la compañía del otro—. Bien… —Peeta se giró, abriendo raudo la puerta que daba al patio, decidido a decirle a Gale que entregara al niño, para poder marcharse lo antes posible, pero al estar tan cerca del apuesto soldado y el escucharle hablar de aquel modo tan dulce y amoroso, como tantas veces Peeta se lo imaginó, no pudo decir nada, deteniéndose a espaldas del muchacho.

—¿Sí?... ¿Ah?... ¿sí?... ¿Me harás ese favor, compañero? —le preguntó Gale a Galpeet, alzándolo por sobre su cabeza, dándole la espalda al joven Mellark—. ¿Le dirás a tu papito Peeta lo mucho que lo amo y lo extraño? —Aquello consiguió que el corazón de Peeta se detuviera y comenzara nuevamente a funcionar fuera de control, golpeando impetuoso en contra de su pecho, que los latidos los percibió en todo su ser, robándole el aliento—. Nooo… no te rías… estoy hablando en serio. —Cada vez que Gale alzaba al niño, este moría de risa ante las cosquillas que le causa el vértigo.

 _"_ _No me hagas esto Gale"_. Mucho antes de saber la verdad, cuando Katniss aún estaba embarazada, Peeta siempre imaginó un momento como ese junto a su hijo y su amante, donde al final terminó sintiéndose culpable por pretender seguir adelante con su relación, aun después del alumbramiento, pero la realidad era otra, y Gale ya no era "el otro", era el verdadero padre del niño y él no era más que el tonto muchacho que se había enamorado perdidamente de su ex rival.

—Promételo, Galpeet… prométele a tu papito Gale que le dirás a Peeta cuánto lo amo o no dejaré de hacerte cosquillas. —Abrazó al niño, frotando la cara en contra de su cuerpecito, consiguiendo que el infante muriera de las risas, aferrando los cabellos del entretenido soldado, logrando que Peeta sonriera al verlos interactuar.

Hazelle no dejó de ver toda la escena desde su puesto vigía frente al fregadero por si ocurría algo donde ella tuviese que involucrarse, sobre todo por el bien del niño, sin dejar de asear los platos y las ollas del almuerzo.

Galpeet balbuceó, señalando a Peeta, consiguiendo que el risueño soldado girara el rostro, encontrándose con el petrificado semblante del joven gobernador, quien bajó rápidamente la mirada.

—¡Oh!... —exclamó Gale, sorprendido—. No… no te oí llegar… —Peeta comenzó a acercarse, colocándose junto a Gale, mirando al horizonte—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo allí? —El joven asintió—. Comprendo. —Gale no supo qué decir, si Peeta había escuchado su declaración lo más seguro era que estuviese elucubrando sobre aquello, sin saber si sería positiva o negativa su reacción.

El serio y temeroso soldado no pudo dejar de observarle, mientras Peeta siguió absorto contemplando la distancia, recordando lo que Gale había dicho en el programa, sus gestos, su rubor y todo lo que soportó para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y aun así, por más que intentaba hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, el dolor era aún mayor que su deseo de perdonarle.

—¿Por qué con Katniss, Gale? —El aludido se sorprendió, tratando de acomodar al niño sobre uno de sus brazos, intentando calmar sus inquietos movimientos—. Cuando me enteré que tú y Johanna se… "entendía"… me dio igual… ¿pero Katniss?… ella…

—Era tu esposa y la apreciabas… comprendo toda tu decepción hacía mí, Peeta… pero mi venganza iba dirigida a ambos… —Peeta asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro… fue una jugada magistral, sin duda…

—Fue una completa estupidez —alegó Gale, interrumpiendo a Peeta—. Pretendí hacerles daño y terminé hiriéndome a mí mismo… —Peeta lo fulminó con la mirada—. Porque siento que perdí al único ser que realmente me pudo haber llegado a amar como yo tanto lo deseaba. —Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, clavados en el odioso y duro rostro de Peeta, quien no dejó de mirarle con prepotencia—. Daría hasta lo que no tengo porque me perdones… —El joven Mellark miró nuevamente al frente, tratando de ignorarle—. Así como yo te perdoné a ti, Peeta.

El joven volteó una vez más el rostro para verle, arrugando la cara, mientras el adolorido soldado, limpió sus lágrimas, tratando de controlarse, ya que el niño parecía querer ponerse a llorar al ver a su padre sollozar.

—Te perdoné la humillación que me hiciste, perdoné el ultraje del que fue participe mi cuerpo… —Peeta palideció ante sus palabras, mirando a sus espaldas, para ver si Hazelle les estaba escuchando pero la mujer parecía estar absorta en sus quehaceres—. También te perdoné los golpes y hasta las hirientes palabras que salieron de tu boca, las cuales se me reproducen una y otra vez en mi cabeza. —El joven gobernador no pudo dejar de mirarle—. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo único que no te pienso perdonar? —Peeta bajó el rostro, ya que no quería saber. El simple hecho de restregarle todo lo que él le había hecho era más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal, esperando la estocada final—. Que le pusieras ese espantoso nombre a nuestro hijo.

Peeta alzó el rostro, contemplando la dulce y seductora sonrisa del soldado, sin poder creer que no solo había dicho que Galpeet era el hijo de ambos, sino también ante su fortaleza, ya que, aunque todo lo que le recriminó debió doler en lo más profundo de su ser, Gale fue lo suficientemente condescendiente como para hacer una broma y regalarle una amable y sincera sonrisa.

No pudo menos que sonreír, bajando nuevamente la mirada, ruborizándose un poco, al sentir la calidez de aquel momento, donde poco a poco parecían estar sanando las heridas y un nuevo comienzo con matices de esperanza se dibujó frente a ellos como el hermoso horizonte que se mostraba en la distancia, regalándoles un soplo de aliento.

—Bueno… eso ni yo me lo perdono. —Gale sonrió, tratando de mantener a Galpeet tranquilo, pero el niño parecía estar fastidiado de estar tanto tiempo entre los brazos de su padre—. Pero estaba bastante deschavetado en ese momento.

—Y en vez de intentar apoyarte en alguien cuerdo, vienes y te apoyas en Katniss, quien al parecer está más loca que tú al permitírtelo. —Peeta rió, intentando cubrir su amplia sonrisa, pero Gale ya se había percatado de aquella pequeña brecha que su amado chico del pan abrió en su duro corazón, alegando a continuación—. Pero debo decir que fue muy tierno. —Peeta, le miró fijamente a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos, volviendo a sentir las mismas cosquillas que sintió en el pasado por el agraciado soldado, intentando permanecer calmo.

—Sí… bueno… —El muchacho intentó controlar sus temblores, su acelerado corazón y sus sudorosas manos, frotándolas nerviosamente la una en contra de la otra—. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer y Galpeet nos odiará por el resto de nuestras vidas por ponerle semejante nombre. —Gale no pudo detener las carcajadas que salieron sin control alguno de su garganta, acercándose un poco más a Peeta.

—Espero que no… —Ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas—. Lo que más deseo es que Galpeet ame a sus dos padres tanto como ama a Katniss. —No pudieron dejar de contemplarse, los dos hombres se estudiaron con las mirada, Peeta rememorando cada parte del agraciado rostro de Gale, perdiéndose en aquellos carnosos y seductores labios del capitán, mientras que el soldado se sumergió en la profundidad de aquellos espectaculares ojos azules de joven Mellark, el cual pretendió bajar raudo la mirada, siendo Gale quien le mantuviera la cara en alzas, sosteniéndole por la barbilla—. Tanto como yo te amo a ti, Peeta.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, Peeta no pudo dejar de mirarle, de desearlo como lo hacía, dándose cuenta de cuánto amaba a Gale, y eso era algo en lo que él mismo no se podía engañar, mientras que el soldado no pudo dejar de contemplar aquel mar profundo que eran sus hermosos ojos azules, bajando lentamente la mirada hacía sus delgados pero insinuantes labios, pretendiendo besarlos sin poder contener las ansias desmedidas que lo embargaban, dejándose apreciar un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la cocina, donde ambos giraron raudos sus ruborizados rostros, siendo Gale quien preguntara, tratando de controlar sus aceleradas palpitaciones.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?... —Se escuchó la voz de Hazelle, despotricando ante su torpeza.

—Sí, querido… —Asomó la cabeza por la ventana—. Se me resbaló una de las ollas, lamento si los asusté. —Ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, Gale dejando escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y Peeta, tratando de que sus glándulas sudoríparas no colapsaran ante tanta transpiración.

—Parece que va a llover —acotó Peeta, mirando el cielo, sin deseo alguno de volver a ver a Gale a los ojos, ya que no sabía si lograría contenerse tan bien como lo había hecho hasta ahora—. Y está comenzando a hacer frío. —El decepcionado pero tranquilo soldado asintió, pretendiendo entregarle al niño, y justo allí, cuando Galpeet se encontraba entre los brazos de Gale a punto de pasar a los de Peeta, balbuceó lo bastante entendible.

—Papá… —Los dos caballeros se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, entregándose una afable y amplia sonrisa.

—¿Dijiste papá, Galpeet? —preguntó Peeta, tomando al niño entre sus brazos, el cual aplaudió, riendo como si estuviese divirtiéndose de lo lindo con tan poco.

—Así es… —notificó Gale—. Te llamó papá… —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No digas eso…

—No… está bien, Peeta. —Pero el chico le miró de malas.

—Deja de hacer eso, deja de fingir que nada te duele, deja de hacerte el condescendiente conmigo, Gale… me alegro porque el niño al fin diga papá, no me interesa a quien iba dirigido, a lo mejor solo lo dijo por decirlo y ni siquiera sabe el significado, pero eso no importa, ¿o sí? —El sonriente soldado negó con la cabeza—. Entonces deja de hacer siempre lo que crees que me hará feliz, porque te voy a decir una cosa. —Acomodó al niño sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cual se recostó de él, observando a su abuela, asomada por la ventana—. Es verdad… yo hice todo de lo que me acusas… —alegó en voz baja—. Pero tienes tanta culpa como yo.

—¿Por qué?... —preguntó Gale, acariciándole el cabello al niño.

—Porque creíste que si me dejabas descargar todo mi odio sobre ti como se me diera la gana, yo al final te perdonaría. —Gale le contempló con un semblante serio—. Sí, es verdad… te hice mucho daño y me lo reprocho todos los malditos días, pero tú tenías el poder de detenerme, y de eso me di cuenta cuando fui a buscarte a las ruinas creyendo que corrías peligro. —El inmutable soldado no dejo de verle a los ojos, dejando de acariciar los cabellos de Galpeet—. Tienes mucha fuerza, Gale y hasta me he dado cuenta de que el muto te teme, así que tienes tanta culpa como yo por no querer detenerlo creyendo que era lo mejor para ambos.

Peeta tenía razón, Gale no debió dejar que todo aquello pasara ya que para la sumisión y la humillación se necesitaban dos personas, el dominante y déspota, y quien se dejara pisotear tal y como el capitán Hawthorne se había dejado mangonear y abusar de Peeta, creyendo que hacía lo correcto.

—Tenía miedo, Peeta. —El aludido se apartó del soldado—. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, aún sigo sintiendo temor de no poder acceder nunca más a ti. —El joven Mellark le observó, sin dejar de mecer al niño, el cual empezó a quedarse dormido—. Yo sigo preguntándome qué pasó, por qué siento lo que siento por ti, pero la respuesta ya no importa, Peeta… porque la realidad es que lo verdaderamente importante es saber si tú aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo hacía mí.

Por supuesto que lo sentía, lo amaba, la providencia sabía cuánto Peeta amaba a Gale, pero sintió que aún no era el momento de decírselo y mucho menos de bajar la guardia con el apuesto soldado, ya que lo que menos necesitaba ahora con aquel problema del homofóbico anónimo, era arrojarle mas leña al fuego y traer más problemas a su vida.

—Pues eso es algo que tú deberías saber sin preguntármelo. —Gale le miró una vez más a los ojos, acercándose lentamente a Peeta, buscando la respuesta en su mirada. —Por ahora confórmate con saber que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que te hice y espero resarcir el daño que te causé.

—Un beso resarciría mucho lo que hiciste.

—No abuses de mi buen humor, Gale. —El divertido soldado sonrió de medio lado, mostrándole una socarrona sonrisa al muchacho—. Vamos despacio, no quiero que volvamos a estrellarnos. —El capitán Hawthorne asintió, haciéndole la venia.

—Como el señor gobernador diga. —Peeta se posó del otro lado de Gale, señalando su casa.

—Me retiro, están comenzando a caer gotas y el niño ya se durmió. —Gale asintió, acercándose a Galpeet para darle un paternal beso en la frente, sin dejar de mirar a Peeta, quien supo de sobra que el soldado no dejaba de contemplarle—. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Peeta. —El joven gobernador alzó la mirada, al darse cuenta de un celaje que se movió desde la ventana de una de las recamaras, percatándose de la mirada inquisidora de Rory, quien cerró rápidamente las cortinas, al contemplar que su hermano también le miraba—. No le hagas caso, su rabia es conmigo.

—Con ambos… sé que es con ambos, solo espero que logré superarlo. —Un flash de cámara irrumpió violentamente desde la casa de Haymitch, logrando que ambos hombres voltearan hacía la ventana de dicha vivienda, encontrándose con el hilarante semblante del ex mentor, quien mostró con total descaro la cámara fotográfica.

—¿Saben cuánto está pagando la prensa por fotos de ustedes dos juntos? —Gale se cubrió el rostro, mientras Peeta fulminó con la mirada al descarado hombre—. Mucho dinero, así que…

—Si te atreves a entregarle eso a la prensa voy a ponerte preso, Haymitch.

—Eso se llama abuso de autoridad —argumentó el ex mentor.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero ni tu ni nadie va a entregarle fotos nuestras a la prensa amarillista… ¿Me has entendido? —Pero Haymitch no pretendió dar su brazo a torcer, alegando a su favor.

—Tengo derecho a la libertad de expresión.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón… —confirmó, Peeta… introduciéndose en el patio del molesto ex mentor—. Lo que no puedes es usar mi vida personal para expresar tu derecho a la libertad de expresión, así que si veo alguna foto mía en la televisión o la prensa, iras detenido. —Peeta miró a Gale—. Tienes mi orden directa de apresar a Haymitch si se atreve a entregar esa foto. —El soldado asintió, haciéndole nuevamente la venia, confirmándole que así lo haría.

—Malditos malagradecidos, ¿así agradecen lo que he hecho por ustedes?... —A lo que Peeta respondió saliendo de la propiedad del ofuscado hombre entrando al terreno de la suya.

—Pues una cosa es agradecerte y otra dejar que te metas en mi vida… dije que no habrá exclusiva, ni fotos ni entrevistas hasta obtener lo que quiero… y lo que yo quiero es la libertad de Caesar. —Haymitch lo maldijo a todo pulmón, consiguiendo un sartenazo de parte de Effie, la cual le exigió que midiera sus palabras, arrastrándolo al interior de la casa.

—Así se habla, gobernador Mellark —respondió Katniss, saliendo por la puerta que daba al patio, acercándose a Peeta—. Esa sin duda ha sido tu mejor jugada, así que esperemos a ver qué hará Paylor con eso. —Le quitó el niño a Peeta, después de cubrirlo con la manta—. ¿Ya probaste el estofado, Gale? —El joven Mellark, volteó a ver al soldado, el cual negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sincera y amistosa sonrisa.

—Aún no… lo haré en la cena, sin duda. —Katniss, asintió.

—Te encantará, lo hicieron entre Sae y Peeta. —Ella miró al joven a su lado, el cual no podía creer lo bien que ambos se trataban.

—Sae hacía estupendos estofados y me imagino que con la ayuda de Peeta debe estar de lujo. —La chica asintió.

—Así es… —Miro nuevamente a ambos jóvenes—. Bueno… con permiso… —Se introdujo en la casa con el pequeño en brazos, dejando a Gale y Peeta solos para que se despidieran a gusto.

—Adiós… —Se despidió Peeta con un simple gesto de mano.

—Adiós, Peeta… que descanses. —El muchacho, asintió y a punto de introducirse en la casa, Gale le llamó—. ¿Peeta?... —El aludido salió de nuevo, aferrándose del marco de la puerta, esperando su acotación—. Puedo ayudarles a ambos a mudarse mañana, si quieres. —Se lo pensó por unos segundos, si decía que no, insistiría, mirando al interior de la casa, donde Katniss le incitó a responder, mirando nuevamente a Gale.

—Sí, claro… —El alegre soldado asintió, despidiéndose nuevamente de Peeta, el cual le observó marchar, deseando decirle algo más, él sabía lo que era, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo, conteniendo ese enorme deseo de decirle, cuánto lo amaba.

* * *

Katniss y Peeta habían logrado mudarse a la casa de gobierno, la cual, a pesar de toda la insistencia del muchacho a que no fuese nada ostentosa, era demasiado lujosa para su gusto, pero Effie estaba encantada, comenzando a planificar las fiestas que se podría realizar en aquel lugar, mientras Haymitch seguía reacio a dejar su humilde y privada casa en la aldea, aunque de vez en cuando se paseaba por la gobernación para hacerse de la dotación de whisky y licores caros que le habían enviado al gobernador desde el Capitolio, siendo el desaliñado hombre quien lo disfrutara.

Gale se había marchado el mismo día de la mudanza, despidiéndose de Peeta con un simple apretón de manos, deseando obtener de él algo más, pero ya había tentado bastante a su suerte y sin duda había tenido la suficiente como para obtener del gobernador, el derecho a volverle a hablar y sobre todo a estar cerca de él y de Galpeet.

Peeta estuvo ocupado, su agenda se fue haciendo cada vez más insostenible, ya ni podía ir a cazar con Katniss, y muy poco podía jugar con Galpeet, pero tenía que tratar de solventar lo de la mina y que esta comenzara nuevamente su producción, al igual que las cosechas que habían empezado a mostrar sus primeros brotes, alentando a los ciudadanos a realizar su parte de riego y cuidado de las mismas, ya que de ello dependía el progreso agrícola del distrito.

Aquella semana después del ataque homofóbico, las cosas se calmaron y ya no hubo represaría en su contra, la prensa estaba como loca y varias fotos de ellos dos se habían filtrado sin querer, siendo Haymitch inocente de todo aquello, ya que desde donde las habían tomado se pudo apreciar las casas de los ex tributos, imaginando que habían sido tomadas por los vecinos cercanos a ellos.

Hoy Peeta tendría una junta importante en el salón de conferencias virtual, el cual no era más que una privada habitación equipada con trece monitores, donde cada uno mostraría el rostro del gobernador de su distrito, al igual que el de Paylor, realizando una reunión de altos mandatarios, sin necesidad de tener que viajar y descuidar sus deberes.

—Me parece perfecta la propuesta de Beetee, los distritos deberían poseer una mejor red de comunicación entre ellos —alegó Paylor desde el monitor central de la sala de reuniones donde Peeta tomaba nota, mientras que otros asentían y unos cuantos simplemente leían la propuesta del nuevo gobernador del distrito tres, ya que, antes de la reunión se les había hecho llegar toda la información previamente por escrito.

—Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en la propuesta del gobernador, Beetee —acotó el mandatario del distrito once, un alto y corpulento hombre de color, el cual miraba fijamente a la cámara—. Siempre se nos fue negada la tecnología y aunque nadie muere por no tener computadoras y sistema de comunicación a distancia, me parece que el tener en nuestras manos ese conocimiento, el futuro de nuestro distrito, nuestros hijos, podría tener una mejor educación. —Peeta dejó de redactar, mirando al frente, contemplando cada uno de los monitores, siendo el del distrito trece el único desconectado, ya que seguían en conflictos entre ellos mismos, donde al parecer, estaban divididos en la votación para gobernadores, generando un nuevo problema entre los ciudadanos del mismo distrito.

—¿Qué tiene que decir el joven Mellark? A quien hemos visto bastante entretenido escribiendo. —Aquello hizo sonreír a varios de los gobernadores, quienes le doblaban la edad a Peeta, siendo este el más joven de todos.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó—. Usted sabe que no ando muy bien de la cabeza y temo que se me olviden puntos importantes. —Paylor asintió—. Yo por supuesto estoy de acuerdo con Beetee… necesitamos tecnología de vanguardia, de la que siempre ha gozado el Capitolio, negándosela a muchos distritos. —Varios asintieron, mientras que otros simplemente le contemplaron—. Si todos están a favor, no veo inconveniente en pasar a otros puntos importantes de la agenda. —Beetee no dijo nada, esperando la votación de cada uno de los mandatarios, quienes votaron positivamente.

—Se apoya la moción. —Todos aplaudieron menos Beetee, quien asintió haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, agradeciendo el apoyo a su idea—. Y ya que el joven Mellark está tan ansioso de decir sus propuestas, nos saltaremos el orden por distrito y dejaremos que él hable. —El gobernador del distrito cuatro se quejó, al escuchar que sería Peeta quien tomara la palabra y no él.

—No, no… no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se siga el orden —alegó Peeta—. Es solo que creo que en vez de estar debatiendo nimiedades que usted misma puede solventar y decidir sin nuestros votos, deberíamos estar planteándonos el serio conflicto que existe en el distrito trece. —Ninguno dijo nada, pero la gobernadora del distrito seis, asintió con una amplia sonrisa a las palabras del joven Mellark. —Al parecer a nadie le importa que el monitor del distrito trece este apagado, pero yo no he dejado de pensar en eso.

—Los habitantes del distrito trece no quieren entrar en razón, al parecer están felices peleándose entre ellos —argumentó el odioso hombre del distrito cuatro.

—No lo creo así —respondió Peeta—. Si ellos están en conflicto debería buscarse el modo de que entre en un acuerdo común, ni siquiera se nos ha dicho porque están en contra de los postulantes.

—Pues no creo que sea algo que nos incumba —alegó el gobernador del distrito cinco.

—Se equivocan… nos incumbe a todos —respondió la mujer que comandaba el distrito seis—. Y Peeta tiene razón… ¿Qué nos garantiza a nosotros que justo ahora el trece no está volviendo a revelarse en contra del Capitolio?... —Paylor ensombreció su semblante ante aquello—. Nadie nos garantiza que ellos en verdad estén deliberando o no en su gobernador… según tengo entendido, en el distrito trece el admirarte Jenkins es quien gobierna y no creo que estén de acuerdo con que usted, presidenta, les imponga a alguien del Capitolio.

—Yo no les he impuesto a nadie —respondió ella—. Ellos jamás me enviaron a sus candidatos, así que yo supuse que no tenían a nadie en concreto, y envié a dos posibles candidatos, uno nacido en el Capitolio y el otro proveniente del mismo distrito, residenciado aquí.

—Usted era una rebelde del distrito ocho, debió imaginarse que el almirante no quería votaciones, los militares...

—El almirante Jenkins quiere más que la gobernación del distrito trece —interrumpió Paylor al joven Mellark, quien le observó bastante molesto—. Y no pienso permitir su sublevación.

—Y mucho menos que le quite a usted su puesto… ¿No es así? —Paylor abrió grande los ojos, al escuchar tan directa insinuación de su parte, siendo Beetee y los gobernadores del distrito seis y el del dos quienes sonrieran ante las sinceras palabras del muchacho—. Yo entiendo perfectamente su posición, presidenta, pero no creo que escondiéndose detrás de su lujoso escritorio vaya a lograr que culmine este conflicto.

—Me estás acusando de negligente. —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero ya no veo en usted la comandante rebelde del distrito ocho y si usted ya no quiere luchar de frente al enemigo y con arma en mano yo sí, así que pido permiso para viajar al distrito trece y mediar con el almirante y los rebeldes que están en contra de él. —Cada uno de los gobernadores miró incrédulo al monitor que mostraba el rostro del muchacho, mientras que el odioso hombre del distrito cuatro, se mecía de un lado a otro sobre su silla, como si deseara que el muchacho se callara y así poder tomar su turno en la reunión.

—Es muy arriesgado, Peeta —alegó Beetee.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a ir y a averiguar de una vez por todas que es lo que quieren ambas partes y tratar de conseguir una mediación entre ambos bandos y terminar de una vez por todas con este conflicto. —La gobernadora asintió.

—Yo apoyo la moción del joven Mellark —alegó la sonriente mujer que comandaba el distrito seis—. Es peligroso, es cierto… pero creo que Peeta tiene la suficiente experiencia en diplomacia. Sé que tiene una lengua muy hábil y sabrá mediar con ambas partes. —El joven asintió, agradeciendo el apoyo de la amable dama.

—Pues si es lo que quieres, te apoyo también, Peeta —argumentó Beetee.

—Yo también… —El gobernador del distrito ocho, el serio hombre de color que comandaba en aquel lugar, apoyó a Peeta, quien agradeció de antemano su voto.

—Mis hombres han estado en el distrito trece, gobernador Mellark, no es un lugar a donde se pueda ir de campamento, ellos ya no necesitan estar bajo tierra y como ha podido ver en los noticieros el conflicto armado esta a la orden del día —comentó el mandatario del distrito dos, el cual era un militar de alto rango.

—Pues espero contar con sus muy bien entrenados agentes de la paz para eso. —El hombre asintió, poniendo a sus órdenes a sus hombres.

—El escuadrón 561 le escoltará junto a un gran número de agentes de la paz…

—Yo tengo entendido que el escuadrón 561 es la escolta de la presidenta Paylor. —Interrumpió Peeta las palabras del gobernador del distrito dos, donde se encargaban de formar a los mejores agentes de la paz de todo Panem.

—Pues ahora serán tu escolta, Peeta. —El pasmado muchacho miró la socarrona sonrisa de la presidenta, quien no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de juntar a Gale y a Peeta y sobre todo, darle a las masas lo que estaban pidiendo, la reconciliación de los Sinsajos—. El capitán Hawthorne será de ahora en adelante tu escolta.

—Pero…

—Tómalo o déjalo… —sentenció—. Si te rehúsas a la escolta te negaré el permiso a mediar con ambas partes en conflicto. —Peeta no dejó de mirarla con ganas de espetarle lo mucho que la detestaba—. ¿Y bien?... —El joven dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones.

—Bien, acepto… —Paylor sonrió triunfante—. Iré con el escuadrón del capitán Hawthorne. —A lo que la presidenta argumentó.

—Y con el grupo periodístico de Cressida. —Peeta no pudo creer lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer, negando con la cabeza a sus exigencias—. Entonces no irás.

—No es justo… —gritó Peeta, completamente fuera de sí—. Esto es algo realmente importante, estoy tratando de ser mediador de un conflicto bélico y usted solo quiere entretener a su público.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Claro que sabe perfectamente de lo que le hablo. —Peeta golpeó enérgicamente la mesa—. Sabe que todo Panem quiere vernos juntos, les carcome el cotilleo y eso es rating para los programas de Plutarch, no voy a caer en su juego… si cree que…

—¿Peeta?... —llamó la gobernadora del distrito seis, pero el ofuscado muchacho siguió despotricando a los cuatro vientos todo el desprecio que sentía hacia la mujer, llamándola manipuladora y un sinfín de adjetivos que para él, la describían a la perfección—. ¡Peeta!... ¡Cálmate, por favor!... —El chico dejó de despotricar su odio hacia Paylor, la cual simplemente le contempló sin decir ni una palabra—. No dejes que todo esto que ha pasado con el capitán Hawthorne te descontrole, nos has demostrado que tienes más humanidad, inteligencia y compasión que cualquiera de nosotros a pesar de tu corta edad...

El tembloroso joven no miró a ninguno de los monitores, tomó nuevamente asiento, ya que ante el altercado se puso de pie sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, sentándose una vez más en su cómodo asiento reclinable, recostándose de él, mirando a un punto muerto, tratando de calmarse.

—Eso sin duda es de admirar. —El chico mordisqueó sus labios, tratando de controlar el mal sabor de boca que tenía ante el altercado, escuchando a la dulce y sonriente mujer—. Hasta nos has demostrado que a pesar de tus inclinaciones sexuales eres más hombre que muchos de los que están aquí, ya que ninguno se ha dignado a hacer lo que tú quieres hacer. —Beetee solo sonrió sin sentirse ofendido en lo más mínimo, ya que él si deseaba hacerlo pero su impedimento físico lo limitaba, mientras que el del once y el del dos, fruncieron el ceño sin decir nada, siendo el del cuatro quien despotricara a los cuatro vientos que nadie le iba a llamar poco hombre en su cara—. El punto es… —notificó la impertérrita mujer, alzando la voz por sobre la del insufrible mandatario—... que no importa lo que quieran los demás, sino lo que tú quieras.

Paylor no parecía muy contenta con las palabras de la sexagenaria mujer, pero se aguantó aquello, ya que lo que nadie sabía en aquella reunión, era que Plutarch guiaba cada uno de sus movimientos tras bastidores, sentado frente a ella, siendo testigo silencioso de la reunión.

—¿Qué quieres tú, Peeta?... —preguntó la amable gobernante del distrito seis.

—Yo quiero un Panem libre… —El chico miró el monitor de su interlocutora, la cual le sonrió—. Quiero que cada día seamos más humanos, que nos toleremos, que se acaben los conflictos, que…

—Quieres el país de las maravillas… eso es algo que no es posible, niño —espetó el grosero hombre del distrito cuatro.

—No es posible para personas como usted —vociferó Peeta, mirando con el ceño fruncido al insoportable hombre—. Por personas como usted es que estamos como estamos, no sé cómo llegó a ser gobernador de su distrito, pero ni usted, ni su mal humor y su negativa forma de pensar va a cambiar la mía.

—Pues demuéstrales a todos, incluso a nuestra respetable presidenta que puedes, con o sin sus trabas, con o sin sus reglas, y estoy segura que el capitán Hawthorne te apoyara al cien por ciento. —Peeta no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquello—. Ya tienes el voto de la mayoría, qué más da con quién vayas, tú tienes un objetivo, abórdalo y punto, que los demás no te detenga. —El joven asintió, agradeciendo sus amables y dulces palabras, las cuales consiguieron lo que trataban, calmar al ofuscado muchacho.

—Lo haré… —Miró el monitor de Paylor—. Iré con quien usted diga. —La presidenta asintió—. Y ya que terminé teniendo la palabra, quiero saber si usted ya tiene en sus manos la petición del indulto de Katniss. —El aún molesto mandatario del distrito cuatro bufó por la nariz, arrojando de mala gana la pluma fuente que sostenía en su mano derecha.

—Sí, así es… ya pasé el caso a legislación y están evaluándolo. —Peeta asintió—. Así como también el indulto a Caesar. —Aquello sin duda no lo esperaba, percibiendo que el estómago se le comprimía, sintiendo arcadas—. Veremos cuál sale primero.

—Pues espero que el de Katniss, es mi prioridad.

—¿Ahora es tu prioridad? —El joven Mellark asintió, tratando de no perder nuevamente la calma frente a Paylor—. Pues ya veremos… por ahora ambos están en tela de juicio. —Peeta supo que Paylor no jugaría limpio y trataría que el de Caesar saliera primero—. ¿Alguna otra petición o sugerencia? —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Pues entonces démosle la palabra al gobernador _Bleed_ , el cual está a punto de sufrir un ataque de úlcera gástrica. —Varios rieron, lo que consiguió miradas de desprecio por parte del irritado hombre, siendo Peeta quien hablara.

—Pues si la agenda va tal cual la han enviado en la documentación mi voto es "Sí" a todo menos a un solo punto —notificó Peeta incorporándose de su puesto—. No apoyo la moción del gobernador Bleed de realizar unos simbólicos Juegos del Hambre con los prisioneros de guerra que estuvieron a favor de Snow. —Todos comenzaron a buscar el documento en cuestión, ya que al parecer, no se habían tomado el tiempo de leer los puntos a tratar con anterioridad—. Por personas como usted es que seguimos sembrando odio, así que mi voto es un "no" rotundo.

Muchos parecían estar indignados ante aquello, mientras Paylor simplemente se frotó la frente, en un gesto de hastío y cansancio. Beetee negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, releyendo el documento pertinente, siendo el ofuscado hombre quien tomara la palabra.

—Pues a mí me parece que es una oportunidad única de atraer a las masas a algo más que no sea tu… _peculiar_... relación con el soldadito. —Peeta sintió como si le hubiesen inyectado una buena dosis de veneno de rastrevíspulas, donde se imaginó al muto que vivía dentro de él, arrancándole la cabeza con sus propias manos, arrojándosela a una jauría de bestias salvajes—. Pensé que serías el primero en decir que _sí_ , así te deshaces de la prensa.

—Pues por mi parte es un "NO" y no tengo nada más que agregar a eso, salvo una sola cosa. —Se acercó al teclado digital que manejaba la sala virtual, pulsando el botón de culminación de reunión, donde una segunda ventana se abrió en el teclado táctil, mostrándole al joven Mellark dos botones, el de aceptar y el de cancelar, argumentando a continuación—. Prefiero que la televisora me atormente por el resto de mi vida, a que en Panem se realicen unos nuevos Juegos del Hambre. —Cada uno de los gobernadores le aplaudió, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Y algo más, señor gobernador —espetó Peeta de mala gana—. El soldadito tiene rango y apellido… espero que para una próxima oportunidad se refiera a Gale como el capitán Hawthorne.

Y allí estaba Peeta, demostrándoles a pesar de todo, el inmenso amor que aun sentía por Gale, pulsando decididamente el botón de aceptar, culminando la transmisión por su parte, después de notificarles a todos que su tiempo era limitado y quería pasar el resto del día disfrutando de sus seres queridos. Salió rápidamente de la sala de juntas, encontrándose en la puerta con Katniss, Effie y Haymitch, quienes intentaron hacerse los locos, unos aseando los objetos decorativos del pasillo, mientras que otros le hablan a Galpeet, intentado no mirar la molesta cara del muchacho.

—¿Me estaban espiando?... —Los presentes negaron con la cabeza, haciéndose los desentendidos—. Esto es inaudito. —Peeta se acercó a Katniss, quitándole al pequeño, llevándolo consigo hasta el pasillo que daba a las afueras de la gobernación, deseando tomar aire fresco—. Pues supongo que no tengo que contarles mucho —alegó Peeta, al sentir como todos le seguían.

—Pues no escuchamos toda la reunión —notificó Katniss, quien era de los tres, la que le seguía de cerca—. Pero en verdad me parece peligroso que quieras mediar en las cosas del distrito trece. —A lo que Peeta respondió saliendo al jardín de la casa, en busca de un lugar agradable donde sentarse.

—Es lo que haré, Katniss, no hay vuelta atrás. —Haymitch y Effie se miraron, el uno al otro siendo el atolondrado hombre quien hablara.

—Iré contigo. —Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Me basta y me sobra con tener que lidiar con Gale. —Las tres personas que le seguían le miraron algo extrañados, mientras el calmo joven se sentó junto a los rosales—. Paylor ha asignado al escuadrón 561 como mi escolta personal. —Aquello sorprendió tanto a Effie como a Katniss, siendo Haymitch el único que sonriera.

—Por eso no quieres que te acompañe, ¿no es así, pillín? —Peeta lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No seas idiota, Haymitch… lo menos que quiero es darle el gusto a las televisoras de que suban su rating con mi vida privada. —Haymitch no dejó de sonreír—. Pero si es la única forma de que Paylor me deje ir, aceptaré. —Por supuesto Peeta no lo diría, pero su corazón no dejó de latir ante el simple hecho de saber que viajaría con Gale, teniendo que pasar todo el tiempo a su lado—. Así que es mejor que te quedes y me cubras desde acá, necesito que incites a Paylor y a Plutarch a que movilicen lo del indulto de Katniss. —La aludida le sonrió—. Ambos indultos ya han pasado a manos del juzgado.

—¿Ambos? —preguntó Katniss.

—Sí, así es. —Peeta sonrió al fin al ver como su hijo intentaba tomar una de las rosas cercanas—. Introdujo también el de Caesar. —Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, sin saber qué decir, si alegrarse o no, ya que al parecer, aquello tenía un poco molesto a Peeta.

—Pues era lo que querías ¿No?... —preguntó Haymitch.

—Sí, así es… lo que me incomoda es por qué lo ha hecho justo ahora.

—Tú le diste el motivo, Peeta —argumentó Katniss—. Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar. —Ambos jóvenes asintieron, observando al niño deshojar la rosa que había logrado atrapar entre sus inquietas manos.

—¿Y para cuando viene, Gale? —preguntó Effie.

—No lo sé, debemos esperar a que la presidenta organice todo con Cressida. —La extrañada mujer de cabellos rubios y peinado estrafalario, preguntó el porqué de la presencia de la reportera—. Pues ella no dejará sin entretenimiento a su pueblo, ¿no es así?... —Katniss tornó el rostro serio al saber lo que la maldita vieja se estaba tramando con todo esto—. Ni modo… amanecerá y veremos.

Cada uno elucubró sobre todo aquello que se le avecinaba al joven Mellark, Katniss pensó en la posibilidad de tener el indulto antes y así poder acompañarle, pero lo cierto era que Galpeet estaba aún muy pequeño como para dejarlo en manos de alguien más que no fuera Gale o Peeta, mientras Haymitch y Effie pensaban exactamente lo mismo, ambos debían ir al Capitolio y tratar de que Plutarch no se hiciera el loco con la promesa que le había hecho tanto a ellos como al capitán Hawthorne sobre obtener el perdón de la joven Everdeen, siendo Peeta el único en pensar en que a pesar de todo, el amor que había nacido entre Gale y él, había traído tantas cosas buenas y eso sin duda era un punto positivo a favor, para un posible y anhelado perdón.

* * *

NOTA: Sé que están deseosos de seguir disfrutando de este fanfic, el cual he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, pero me encuentro en la última etapa de mi cuarto libro de la saga "El reflejo púrpura", y si mis seguidores en Amazon han tenido la paciencia suficiente como para esperarse más de un año... espero que ustedes la tengan para esperar unas semanas los capítulos culminantes de este slash. ¡Gracias!


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo**

 **_ 21 _**

Peeta se encontraba en su amplio despacho lidiando con Galpeet, el cual no quería comer su puré de verduras, llorando y pataleando, balbuceando que solo quería _"tete"_ , lo que por supuesto no era otra cosa que la deliciosa merengada a la que su padre adoptivo lo había acostumbrado, aquella que no era más que leche, frutas y cereal, con un delicioso toque de miel, que tenía al pequeño realmente enviciado.

—No habrá _tete_ hasta que no acabes tu puré, Galpeet. —Peeta intentó una vez más introducir en la boca del pequeño una porción de la pastosa preparación, pero el niño le empujó la cucharilla, retomando un nuevo berrinche, llorando con total malcriadez.

—Te lo dije —notificó Katniss con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido junto a Peeta, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del despacho, las cuales servían para recibir las visitas, contemplando al niño sentado en su silla infantil—. Desde que le haces esa bomba atómica de potasio, lactosa y glucosa, el niño no quiere comer sus verduras. —Peeta probó el puré, arrugando la cara.

—No lo culpo. —Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada—. Esto está horrible.

—Galpeet debe comer cosas nutritivas.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero le puedes variar la forma de darle las verduras, yo qué sé. —La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Genial… ahora debo escribirle un menú al bebé malcriado de lo que quiere y como lo quiere gracias a que tú le conscientes en todo.

—Es solo un bebé, Katniss. —La aludida clavó sus molestos ojos en Peeta—. Yo hubiese deseado que mis padres me consintieran así. —Al ver la melancolía en los ojos del muchacho, la joven Everdeen ablandó un poco el semblante—. Es nuestro bebé, nuestro Galpeet, conchentido… —Peeta comenzó a hablarle mimoso al pequeño, quien lo miró con sus grandes y llorosos ojos—. ¿Verdad que shí?... ¡Shí!... yo choy un bebé peteñito… —Aquello por supuesto consiguió no solo que el niño sonriera, sino que Katniss también lo hiciera.

—Tienes razón —alegó ella agachándose junto a Peeta, para quedar a la altura del multiasiento del niño—. Es nuestro bebé consentido. —Tomó la pequeña toalla que guindaba de una de las piernas de Peeta, tratando de limpiarle la carita, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas y trozos de puré—. Pero él debe aprender que primero debe comerse sus verduras y luego su tete. —El niño volvió a llorar al escuchar aquella palabra, pataleando en la silla—. ¡Oh vamos, Galpeet!... colabora un poquito… ¿Quieres? —Pero el infante estaba reacio a comer aquella insufrible masa de verduras trituradas, escuchando la estruendosa voz de Haymitch, notificar a continuación después de abrir la puerta.

—¿A que no saben quién llegó y con lo que el bebé más lindo del mundo quiere? —El atolondrado ex mentor le mostró el biberón al niño, lleno de batido de frutas y cereal, lo que por supuesto consiguió la amplia sonrisa del infante y el molesto rostro de Katniss—. ¡Siiii!... el fabuloso y amado tío Haymitch le trajo su _tete_ al peque. —Peeta no dejó de ver el colérico rostro de Katniss, la cual estaba a punto de meterle el biberón por el trasero al sonriente hombre.

—¿Puedes ser más inoportuno? —preguntó la molesta chica, sin dejar de mirar al impertinente hombre como lo hacía—. Galpeet tiene que comerse sus verduras.

—A él no le gusta esa plasta de mierda que le haces por puré, encanto. —Peeta dejó el plato de verduras fuera del alcance de Katniss, temiendo que este terminara estrellándose en el rostro de Haymitch—. Deja que se tome su _tete_ y deja de ser tan insufrible. —Le entregó el biberón al niño, el cual comenzó a golpearlo en contra del borde de su silla, consiguiendo que la tapa saliera volando, comenzando a degustar de su bebida.

—Yo soy la madre del niño y tú no me vas a venir a decir a mí lo que es mejor para mi hijo. —Tanto Haymitch como Peeta pusieron los ojos en blanco, uno ante las odiosas palabras de la insufrible ex tributo y el otro al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería a diario si él dejaba a ambos solos y conviviendo bajo el mismo techo sin su supervisión e intromisión.

—¡Ay por Dios, mujer!... deja de ser un dolor de bolas, me tienes la verga acatarrada, con tus sermones. —Galpeet se encontraba en su mundo, extasiado con su biberón, mientras su madre y su tío, estaban a punto de irse a las trompadas, siendo Peeta quien se interpusiera entre Haymitch y Katniss, la cual se le abalanzó, pretendiendo atestarle un manotazo.

—Alto, alto, alto… ya está bueno de tanta discusión, si así se van a comportar en mi ausencia, será mejor que postergue mi viaje. —A lo que ambos contrincantes respondieron al unísono, percatándose al fin de que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en algo.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Aquello por supuesto hizo sonreír al muchacho, ya que era el único modo de calmar a aquel par de fieras cada vez que se enfrentaban.

—Si bien sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ese viaje, no creo que el postergarlo sea la solución —comentó Katniss.

—Pues entonces deben aprender a llevarse bien ustedes dos. —Tanto Katniss como Haymitch se fulminaron con la mirada—. Aún no me he ido y ya se están matando, no me quiero imaginar cuando me vaya. —Ambos supieron que Peeta tenía razón—. A mi regreso no quiero encontrar un baño de sangre y todo el distrito en ruinas. —El serio ex mentor rodó los ojos, apartándose del muchacho—. Debes entender que Katniss es la madre de Galpeet, Haymitch y no puedes pasar por sobre sus decisiones.

—Pero…

—Pero nada… —El por demás molesto hombre fulminó a Katniss con la mirada, mientras Peeta proseguía—. Sé que quieres consentir a Galpeet, todos queremos hacerlo, pero ella es su madre y sabe lo que es mejor para el niño. —El joven volteó el rostro, enfocándose en Katniss—. Y tú debes entender que Haymitch es un niño grande que ama a Galpeet, y ya que tú no lo mimas…

—Yo lo mimo…

—¡Sí!... ¡Ajá!... Sobre todo con esa cara de culo que siempre traes encima. —Katniss clavó sus desdeñosos ojos en el molesto hombre, el cual la contempló con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya basta, Haymitch… —le exigió el molesto gobernador, mirando retadoramente al ex mentor—. El punto es que sea como sea, Katniss es su mamá y tú no puedes restarle autoridad sobre el niño. —Haymitch sacudió los brazos de mala gana, descruzándolos con brusquedad.

—¡Vale, vale!… trataré de no meterme en sus decisiones —notificó resignado el atolondrado hombre—. Pero en serio, Katniss, debes tratar de hacerle algo más llamativo al niño, ese puré es horrible. —Peeta miró a Katniss dándole la razón a Haymitch.

—En eso lo apoyo, Kats. —La chica bajó la mirada, contemplando el alegre rostro del niño, al beber del batido—. Dile a Hazelle que te enseñe a hacer pastel de zanahoria y calabaza o las coles de Bruselas… ella me dijo que el único modo en que Posy se las comía era como ella se las preparaba, a lo mejor a Galpeet le gusten más así y luego lo complaces con su batido… ¿sí? —La chica le sonrió, asintiendo a tan dulce petición—. Gracias. —Le abrazó dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—¡Y hablando de todo como los locos! —exclamó Haymitch, mirando su reloj de pulso—. ¿Ya no es hora de que Gale estuviese aquí? —Tanto Katniss como Peeta contemplaron el elegante reloj de péndulo que Beetee le había enviado a ambos ex tributos como un recordatorio de su compañera muerta, Wiress, la cual había dado con el acertijo de que la arena de juego del vasallaje, era un reloj.

—Pues sí —comentó Katniss—. Ya debería haber llegado.

—Ya vendrá —alegó Peeta, haciéndose el desentendido, aunque a él también le causaba algo de intriga el saber que lo había retrasado, bajando el rostro para ver al niño, quien se había quedado profundamente dormido—. ¡Oh, mi pequeño! —Se inclinó para sacarlo del estrecho asiento, destrabando la parte frontal del mismo—. ¡Mamá no entiende que ese batido también me alimenta y es muy rico! —Aquello lo dijo con voz aniñada, consiguiendo que tanto Katniss como Haymitch sonrieran—. Y tal parece que el tío Haymitch lo hace como me gusta. —A lo que el atolondrado y busca pleitos ex mentor, alegó.

—Con bananas, frutillas, miel y un toque de whisky. —No solo Peeta lo fulminó con la mirada, Katniss estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre el entretenido hombre, quien soltó una risotada—. Es broma, ¡caray!… que amargados. —Volvió a soltar otra risotada—. El Whisky se lo bebió el tío mientras le hacía su batido. —Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

—Borracho… —espetó Katniss.

—Pero eso a mí se me quita dejando de beber… ¿Cómo te quitamos a ti lo bruja? —Katniss volteó lentamente el rostro, clavando sus iracundos ojos en Haymitch a punto de romperle todo lo que se llama cara, pero justo en ese momento se pudieron percibir las fuertes pisadas de varias personas que caminaban a un mismo ritmo y tiempo, acompañados de un taconeo que discordaban entre las demás, rompiendo la sincronización de los recién llegados—. Creo que ya llegó por quien llorabas.

—Estoy cansada de decirte que yo ya no sufro por Gale. —A lo que Haymitch, alegó con una socarrona sonrisa.

—No hablo de ti, mujer… hablo del señor gobernador. —Peeta se mantuvo serio ante aquel comentario, meciendo al inconsciente niño entre sus brazos, pero en cada pisada su corazón parecía acompasarse a su ritmo, demostrándole lo mucho que ansiaba volver a verlo.

La chillona voz de Effie, les notificó a todos que era ella la que los guiaba por el pasillo que daba al despacho de Peeta, quien ya se encontraba vestido con un traje militar en un tono negro y gris, el cual había sido confeccionado tanto por Katniss como por Hazelle, pensando que lo mejor para él era que fuese vestido de militar, pero que a su vez, resaltara como el gobernador del doce y no como un militar más.

Effie abrió de lado a lado las hojas de la puerta doble. Se apartó del camino de los sincronizados soldados, quienes se colocaron frente a Peeta en formación en V, siendo Gale el cabecilla de dicha comitiva, donde los cinco soldados se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, haciéndole la venia a su superior, quien en este caso era Peeta.

—Escuadrón 561 reportándose a las mil quinientas horas, señor gobernador —notificaron al unísono los soldados que conformaban la nueva escolta de Peeta, el cual, por más que trató de permanecer inmutable, aquella forma tan tempestiva y al mismo tiempo respetuosa de arribar a la gobernación, lo dejó asombrado y a la vez fascinado.

—Bienvenido escuadrón 561 —saludó Peeta, haciéndoles el típico saludo militar, tal y como ellos lo habían hecho, donde los cinco soldados se mantuvieron firmes y a la espera del permiso de su superior para romper filas—. Descansen. —El joven Mellark bajó su mano, consiguiendo que todo el escuadrón hiciera lo mismo, siendo Gale y Johanna, los únicos que se movieran de su posición, saludando a los presentes, mientras Peeta rodeó su escritorio, en busca de su asiento, colocando el calmo rostro del pequeño sobre su hombro.

—¡Vaya!... Qué aplicaditos… —comentó Haymitch con su típica jocosidad, apretando enérgicamente la mano que Gale le ofrecía—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron practicando para que les saliera sincronizado? —El capitán Hawthorne frunció el ceño, ganándose las odiosas miradas de los oficiales, siendo Johanna la única que riera, al saber cómo era de impertinente aquel hombre.

—Bueno, Haymitch, ya sabes cómo es todo —comentó la oficial Mason, observado como Gale no le quitó los ojos de encima a Peeta, quien había tomado asiento, enfocándose en el niño—. Cero alcohol, cero excesos y uno puede llegar a hacer tan sincronizado como nosotros. —Katniss sonrió a las irónicas palabras de Johanna, mientras Haymitch sacó un pequeño frasco de aluminio de su bolsillo, bebiendo de él, después de alegar.

—Por eso jamás me enlisté. —Bebió nuevamente del pequeño envase—. Los excesos y yo nos llevamos muy bien… gracias. —Se guardó el contenedor de licor—. ¡Por cierto!... ¿Por qué el retraso? —preguntó Haymitch, mirando a Gale, el cual dejó de ver a Peeta, enfocándose en su interlocutor.

—Debíamos ir primero a la casa presidencial, teníamos que recoger un par de documentos realmente importantes y llevarlos a sus respetivos lugares. —Haymitch negó con la cabeza.

—La presidenta siempre molestando, te tiene como el niño de los mandados, ¿no? —Gale negó con la cabeza, introduciendo su mano entre el chaleco y uno de sus pectorales, sacando un sobre de manila, el cual le extendió a Katniss.

—De hecho no… los documentos que me dieron son muy importantes, Haymitch. —El hombre asintió, enfocando sus curiosos ojos en el sobre, siendo Effie quien abriera desmesuradamente los suyos, mientras Katniss y Peeta se miraron al rostro—. Allí tienes, Katniss, por lo que tanto has luchado… Lo que te prometí. —La joven Everdeen volteó su cara, enfocando su mirada en el sonriente soldado—. Es tu indulto, eres una mujer libre de ir a donde tú quieras. —Peeta se levantó raudo de su puesto, justo cuando Katniss sacó el documento del sobre, leyéndolo sin poder creer que era cierto.

—No lo creo…

—Créelo descerebrada… —notificó Johanna, logrando que Jackson y Stuart rieran—. A Gale solo le faltó follarse a la negra para que te diera el indulto. —Effie se cubrió la boca, completamente indignada, siendo Haymitch quien riera a carcajadas, mientras Peeta no podía creer aun que Gale hubiese conseguido aquel perdón.

—¡Johanna!... más respeto para la señora presidenta. —La oficial puso los ojos en blanco ante la petición del capitán.

—¡Ay, sí!... como si tú no la has maldecido alguna vez. —Los demás oficiales intentaron aguantarse las risas ya que sabían perfectamente que aquello les acarrearía problemas con su superior—. ¡Y bien, Katniss!... ¿Qué distrito piensas visitar primero? —La joven Everdeen, levantó su consternado rostro después de leer, enfocando su vidriosa mirada sobre Peeta, quien le sonrió dulcemente felicitándole. Luego volteó su cabeza hacia Johanna, respondiéndole en voz casi imperceptible.

—No lo sé… —Gale sonrió, imaginando que la chica se encontraba en shock sin saber qué hacer, acercándose a ella para comentarle.

—Una vez me dijiste que la visita al distrito once te pareció corta e infructuosa. —La chica levantó la mirada—. Ahora puedes ir y ayudarles en todo lo que te propongas, Katniss. —La joven parpadeó y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, abrazando impetuosamente a Gale, lo que consiguió que cada uno de los presentes enfocara sus ojos en Peeta, el cual pudo sentir como los colores se les subieron al rostro, ante las impertinentes miradas que le dieron, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Gracias, Gale…

—No me lo agradezcas solo a mí, esto es obra de todos… Plutarch, Haymitch y sobre todo de Peeta. —La chica recordó que ambos jóvenes estaban en período de reconciliación, sintiéndose avergonzada ante el impulsivo abrazo que le había dado al soldado, soltándolo rápidamente.

—Tienes razón. —Katniss se acercó a Peeta a paso acelerado, abrazándole con todas su fuerzas—. Gracias, Peeta, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. —El joven sonrió, palmeándole la espalda con una mano, ya que con la otra sostenía al pequeño—. ¡Mira Galpeet!... Mamá es libre. —Todos sonrieron, hasta Haymitch estaba feliz por la chica, la cual zarandeó el sobre frente al niño, quien por supuesto ni se inmutó ante lo que ocurría, sumergido en su mundo de fantasías.

—Bueno… —soltó Haymitch en un tono de voz despreocupado—. Lamento interrumpir toda la felicidad de Katniss, pero creo que la comitiva diplomática está algo retrasada y no creo que sea prudente que lleguen de noche y sin avisar. —A lo que Gale respondió.

—El almirante Jenkins sabe de nuestra visita. —Peeta se sorprendió, ya que él imaginó que la llegada al distrito trece sería secreta—. No me pareció prudente presentarnos sin avisar, por lo menos a una de las dos partes en conflicto.

—Me parece perfecto —comentó Haymitch—. Muy estratégico de tu parte Gale. —El aludido agradeció sus palabras—. ¡Y por cierto!... ¿La prensa no vendría con ustedes? —A lo que Stuart respondió.

—La señorita Cressida y todo su _staff_ de camarógrafos nos esperan en el aerodeslizador.

—Pensé que iríamos en tren —alegó Peeta, apartándose un poco de Katniss, la cual volvió a leer el documento, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

—Así era. —Gale comenzó a caminar hacia Peeta, quien sintió deseos de volver a su sillón y enterrarse en él, pero imaginó que aquel gesto de su parte parecería un poco infantil, manteniendo su rígida postura, recostándose de uno de los costados del escritorio—. Pero los rebeldes han obstruido el paso terrestre al distrito.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Effie bastante asombrada.

—Porque así presionan al almirante… —Gale asintió a las acertadas suposiciones de Peeta—. Por tren es que le llegan los suministros de alimento al trece… ¿No es así? —El capitán Hawthorne asintió nuevamente, colocándose junto a Peeta, contemplando a su hijo.

—Así es… —Katniss ya se había percatado de la presencia de Gale junto a Peeta, apartándose de ellos, mostrándole apremiante el documento a Effie, quien le abrazó felicitándole, mientras el soldado proseguía—. El último tren fue asaltado por los rebeldes, quitándoles todas las provisiones al cuartel de Jenkins. —Comenzó a acariciar el sudoroso cabello del niño, sonriéndole paternalmente.

—¿Y no lo pueden recibir vía aérea? —Callahan, quien había permanecido en silencio desde el arribo del escuadrón, respondió a la pregunta de Haymitch.

—Todo aerodeslizador que entra a cielo aéreo del distrito es derribado. —Tanto Effie como Haymitch miraron con ojos de terror al piloto, quien prosiguió mientras Gale comenzó a hablarle cariñosamente al niño entre susurros, sin dejar de mirar a Peeta, quien escuchaba claramente lo que el padre de Galpeet le decía a su hijo—. No se asusten… tenemos un plan.

—¡Hola, compañero!... ¡Hola!... —Callahan siguió explicando en qué consistía todo aquel plan suicida, mientras Peeta trataba de permanecer atento a las palabras del serio hombre de color, pero Gale se lo estaba poniendo difícil—. ¿Le dijiste a tu papi lo que te pedí que le dijeras? —Peeta sabía de sobra a qué se refería Gale, recordando el día del asado en la plaza, donde había ido a llevarle un poco a los Hawthorne y al mismo tiempo recoger al niño—. ¿Le dijiste a tu padre lo mucho que lo amo y lo extraño?... ¿Eh?... —El chico apretó con fuerza los labios, sin dejar de mirar al piloto, quien siguió explicándole junto con Johanna, todo lo que se tenían planeado.

—No sé… esto no me convence —comentó Katniss.

—A mí menos. —Estuvo Haymitch de acuerdo—. Es muy arriesgado, nada les da seguridad que todo ese plan funcionará. —A lo que Peeta intervino, tratando de restarle importancia a las dulces palabras de Gale, quien comenzó a besar sonoramente al niño en la mejilla, para incomodarle.

—Y es por eso que funcionará. —Gale sonrió al ver como Peeta intentaba hacerse el loco, pero entre el rubor en sus mejillas y el sudor en sus sienes, le indicaban que el chico estaba realmente perturbado—. Sé que el oficial Callahan es muy competente, y si él dice que pude evadir los radares y llevarnos hasta el almirante Jenkins, pues así será. —El piloto agradeció la fe que Peeta tenía en él, quien pudo percibir como Gale no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho, aunque le hablaba era al niño.

—¡No sabes cuánto me has decepcionado, Galpeet!... —El niño, aunque ni enterado de todo aquel parloteo de parte de su padre biológico, sonrió entre sueños, como si le entendiera—. No, no te rías, mal amigo. —Peeta puso los ojos en blanco, mientras el piloto siguió conversando con Haymitch, Effie y Katniss, la cual tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello—. Me prometiste que le dirías a tu papito que…

—Galpeet le dijo a papito Peeta lo que el tarado de su padre Gale le mando a decirme —espetó entre dientes el molesto gobernante, volteando el rostro bruscamente, encarando al fin, al por demás sonriente soldado.

—¿Y qué respondió papito Peeta? —preguntó con total ironía, regalándole una seductora sonrisa de medio lado, donde aquel par de gruesos y húmedos labios incitaban a Peeta a tener muy malos y pervertidos pensamientos, despertando en su boca una enorme sed de ellos.

—Papito Peeta dice que se siente alagado pero que… —Tuvo que voltear el rostro, ya que no soportaba verle a la cara y no arrojarse sobre sus brazos—… que aún se siente molesto con él. —Gale suspiró sin dejar de verle, deseando quitarle al infante de los brazos y raptar a Peeta como un troglodita, y llevárselo al bosque para hacerle el amor como jamás lo habían hecho antes y así quitarle toda esa rabia que sentía hacia él.

—Pues no sé qué vas a hacer con tu orgullo, Peeta. —El joven Mellark, se acomodó mejor al niño sobre su hombro, esperando a que el soldado culminara su alegato—. Ya que el otro documento importante que tuve que entregar antes de venir acá iba dirigido a la prisión de máxima seguridad del Capitolio. —Peeta volteó raudo a verle. —Sí… así mismo como lo estas pensando, el indulto de Caesar también fue aprobado por Paylor. —El pasmado joven dejó que su boca se abriera sin darse cuenta ante el asombro—. Y mis órdenes son llevarte al Capitolio, después de ir a hacer el tratado diplomático con ambos grupos en conflicto.

 _"_ _Mugrosa vieja del demonio"_ , pensó Peeta, refiriéndose a Paylor. —No puede ser.

—No te creas… yo también me quedé en shock, pesando en ello, pero… —Gale, levantó el bracito de Galpeet para poder asir al niño por las axilas, tomándolo al fin entre sus brazos—. Diste tu palabra ante las cámaras y todo Panem está esperando esa exclusiva. —El aludido y consternado joven ayudó a Gale a acomodar al, aún dormido niño, entre los brazos de su padre—. No creas que yo estoy saltando de dicha.

—¡Sí, claro!... —espetó Peeta de mala gana.

—Pues no… lo creas o no es así… —Peeta lo miró de mala gana, tomando la toalla para limpiarle la cara a Galpeet, el cual había estado babeándole el hombro a su padre—. Yo solo quiero que tú me perdones, no que ventilemos nuestras cosas en público.

—¡Oh, sí, claro!… —Alzó Peeta la voz, sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de que la conversación entre los soldados y los civiles había culminado—. Lo dice el que fue hasta el programa de mayor rating en Panem después de los Juegos del Hambre y grita a viva voz que me ama.

—Pues no me dejaste elección… tú no querías escucharme. —Ambos comenzaron a discutir, olvidándose por completo de todos los que los miraban atentos sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Intenté explicarte cómo había sido todo… Pero estabas ciego de rabia…

—Estaba ciego de dolor, Gale… tú me traicionaste… —Peeta al fin se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, girando lentamente el rostro, percatándose de como todos les miraban—. ¡Oh, por Dios! —El joven Mellark les dio la espalda, cubriendo su enrojecido rostro con ambas manos.

Gale también se ruborizó, no tanto como Peeta, pero si lo suficiente como para demostrarle a todos que él también había perdido la noción del lugar y el tiempo ante la pequeña disputa que se había armado entre ellos en tan solo unos minutos.

—Aammm… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si la señorita Cressida y sus camarógrafos necesitan algo? —preguntó Effie, acercándose a la puerta.

—Sí… es buena idea… —secundó la moción la joven Everdeen, quien se acercó a Gale para quitarle al niño de los brazos, pero el hombre le rogó que lo dejara unos minutos más con él.

—Afuera todos —exigió Johanna, siendo Callahan el único en salir del despacho, mientras que Jackson y Stuart, miraron encantados la penosa escena—. Vamos fuera, fuera… —Les empujó con total brusquedad, haciendo reír al piloto—. No les gusta, pero les entretiene… ¿no?... que par de viejas chismosas y metiches… chu, chu… abocando el ala. —Las palabras de la sincera oficial junto a los ceños fruncidos de ambos cadetes, consiguieron las estruendosas carcajadas de Haymitch, el cual salió a paso lento, sin dejar de mirar tanto a Gale como a Peeta.

—Está bien, Gale… lo dejaré… —El soldado se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa—. En aquel rincón tienes el coche. —Señaló hacía la pequeña biblioteca que adornaba el despacho, donde un lujoso coche de bebé, se encontraba estacionado—. Por si quieres tener las manos desocupadas. —Gale sonrió, no solo ante las impertinentes palabras de Katniss, sino al ver como Peeta volteó el rostro para ver a la sonriente chica, la cual le guiño un ojo a ambos en total complicidad—. Con permiso. —Se retiró, siendo la última en salir, cerrando ambas puertas.

—No puedo creer esto —comentó más para sí mismo que para Gale, el asombrado y al mismo tiempo avergonzado joven—. Todos parecen estar en un complot. —El soldado caminó hacia el coche del niño, acomodando al pequeño dentro de él—. Lo peor es que le damos tela que cortar, no sé cómo haré para no darle a Cressida lo que busca. —Gale empujó el coche hasta donde se encontraba Peeta, quien no dejó de elucubrar sobre todo aquel asunto, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la ventana panorámica que se encontraba detrás de su sillón.

—Solo se tú mismo… Peeta. —El chico dejó de pasearse de un lado a otro, observando al calmado soldado, quien dejó al pequeño dentro del coche muy cerca del escritorio—. Mientras más te empeñes en mostrar lo que no es, más evidente serás. —Peeta supo que Gale tenía razón, era mejor dejar que las circunstancias se fuesen presentando por si solas, mostrándole al mundo lo que era mejor para ambos hombres.

—Sí… tienes razón. —Gale hizo un gesto que denotó el asombro y al mismo tiempo la ironía de darse cuenta de que al fin coincidían en algo.

—¡Genial!... Vamos progresando. —Peeta frunció el ceño, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y ahora que tengo las manos desocupadas y tú me das la razón. —Gale fue acercándose lentamente al chico, quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, apartándose de él—. Tú y yo vamos a hablar. —El joven gobernador se posó detrás del sillón reclinable, poniendo distancia entre él y el soldado.

—No tienes que acercarte tanto a mí para que hablemos. —Aquello por supuesto hizo sonreír al soldado—. Y se nos hace tarde, creo que deberíamos… —Pero Gale no tenía la menor intención de dejar pasar esa oportunidad, aferrando con fuerza el sillón, arrojándole hacia uno de los costados, consiguiendo que Peeta se apartara de él, pero el rápido movimiento de Gale acorraló a Peeta en el marco de la ventana panorámica.

—No quiero irme sin poder decirte en privado lo mucho que te he extrañado y lo feliz que me hace el haber sido nombrado tu escolta personal. —El corazón de Peeta parecía estar a punto de salirse por su boca, golpeando con gran ímpetu dentro de su pecho—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —A lo que Peeta respondió, sin intención alguna de levantar la cara, tratando de mantener distancia entre su cuerpo y el del soldado, pero Gale se lo hacía realmente difícil.

—Que no podré deshacerme de ti.

—Como si lo quisieras. —Peeta al fin alzó la mirada, clavando sus desdeñosos ojos azules en aquellos profundos e imponentes ojos cafés.

—¡Vaya!... Que arrogante te has vuelto. —Gale sonrió de medio lado, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver los deseables labios de Peeta.

—No soy arrogante… —Se acercó un poco más a Peeta—. Es solo que el temblor en tu cuerpo y el sudor en tu rostro me demuestra todo lo contrario. —El serio y por demás perturbado joven, bajó nuevamente la mirada, sin decir nada al respecto—. ¿Sabes lo que siente el desierto a tres pasos del mar? —Peeta no supo de qué demonios hablaba el soldado, mirándole al rostro bastante extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas? —Gale dejó de forcejear con Peeta, el cual también ablandó sus duras facciones y su fuerte aferró sobre los brazos del soldado para apartarle.

—¡Qué ya no puedo soportarlo más!... —Bajó la mirada—. Ya no quiero este distanciamiento entre tú y yo, Peeta. —El aludido le observó, sin saber qué hacer o decir—. Me siento como si fuese un desierto y tú eres el océano. —El chico no dejó de mirarle, esperando a que prosiguiera—. Siento sed de ti, sed de tenerte cerca, de poder decirte como antes cuánto te amo. —Se acercó una vez más a Peeta, el cual, a pesar de sentir un poco de temor, no se apartó—. Mi cuerpo pide a gritos el tuyo.

—Eso es imposible —respondió Peeta.

—No, no lo es… —contraatacó Gale—. He intentado olvidarte, he tratado de acostarme con chicas, con Johanna, pero ya no puedo… no deseo a nadie más que no seas tú.

—Pero yo te herí. —Aquello salió de la garganta de Peeta con voz temblorosa e insegura.

—No, Peeta… —El soldado aferró las manos del tembloroso muchacho, quien bajó una vez más la mirada—. Todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, nada de eso hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese sido un completo cobarde. —Peeta comenzó a llorar—. Ya te dije que todo eso está olvidado. —Tomó al lloroso chico por el mentón, alzándole la cara—. Yo solo quiero pasar la página y seguir con una nueva historia junto a ti, una con final feliz. —El joven Mellark no pudo evitar estremecerse ante sus palabras y sobre todo ante su cercanía, deseando exactamente lo mismo que Gale, calmar aquella sed que ambos sentía por probar de los labios del otro y saciar aquel deseo contenido, pero una dulce vocecita los hizo voltear a ambos.

—¡Papá!... —Tanto Gale como Peeta contemplaron el sonriente y semi somnoliento rostro de Galpeet, quien los miraba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

—Pero que inoportuno eres, compañero. —Galpeet rió ante las palabras de Gale, agitando sus brazos y sus piernas, al ver que había conseguido lo que buscaba, la atención de sus padres—. Venir a despertarte justo ahora. —Peeta sonrió, limpiándose el rostro, aspirando sonoramente por la nariz ante el lloriqueo.

—No lo culpes… ¿Qué va a saber él? —Se acercó al sonriente niño, el cual comenzó a meterse las manos a la boca—. ¿Descansaste, bello? —Tomó al niño entre sus brazos, percibiendo la cercanía del cuerpo de Gale a sus espaldas.

—¡Hola, campeón!... —Gale le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Cada día estas más bello y hermoso como tu papá. —A lo que Peeta respondió, tratando de sonar serio.

—Presumido.

—Hablo de ti, Peeta… —El chico no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Lo sé… —Ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, mientras el niño los contemplaba a ellos—. El desierto a tres pasos del mar, ¿eh?… eso sonó muy bonito—. Volteó a ver a Galpeet—. Tu papá sabe usar las palabras a su favor. —Gale aferró el rostro de Peeta, incitándole a mirarle.

—Dime que no sientes igual que yo. —Peeta no respondió, pero Gale pudo darse cuenta como los ojos del muchacho se clavaron sobre sus labios, levantando progresivamente la mirada.

—Cada ser es una taberna, y sé que si te dejo entrar nuevamente a mi vida, me embriagarás de amor e infinita sed de ti. —Aquello fue un trago de vida, Gale sintió como cada lacerante cicatriz en su corazón se desvaneció dando paso a una sosegada seguridad, donde Peeta parecía estarle entregando el soplo de aliento que él tanto anhelaba.

—Ahoguémonos y embriaguémonos entonces, pero no me dejes morir de sed. —Peeta cerró sus ojos, dándole el permiso a Gale para que se acercara y se entregaran mutuamente lo que ambos tanto deseaban.

Posó lentamente aquellos carnosos labios sobre la húmeda y delgada boca de Peeta, donde desierto y mar se fusionaron en aquel anhelante beso que les devolvió a cada uno la dicha que habían perdido y sobre todo el amor que creyeron abandonados a la deriva, reencontrándose una vez más.

Un fuerte manotazo de parte de Galpeet los separó, sobresaltándose ante la inesperada reacción, donde ambos hombres le contemplaron con la boca abierta, mientras el niño comenzó a llorar, abrazándose de Peeta.

—¿Qué pasó, campeón? —preguntó Gale sobándose el manotazo que el niño le había propinado en el ojo—. No llores, rey… ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó el asustado soldado, acariciándole el cabello al niño, quien lo miraba recostado sobre el pecho de su padre adoptivo, quien también había recibido lo suyo por parte del infante.

—Galpeet me cela mucho. —Gale abrió los ojos, completamente perplejo—. De un tiempo para acá, está muy apegado a mí. —Se ruborizó un poco, ya que lo que menos deseaba, era robarle el amor de Galpeet a su padre biológico, aunque él fuese el legal—. Es solo un niño… cada vez que alguien me abraza o me besa él se pone así. —A lo que el serio soldado preguntó con quién más se estuvo besando últimamente—. Con nadie. —Rió—. Hablo de Effie, de Katniss y de las muestras de cariño que el pueblo tiene conmigo, a mí me causa gracia su reacción. —Gale sonrió.

—Pues, compañero… Vamos a tener una seria conversación usted y yo porque ese trozo de pan debes compartirlo. —Aquello hizo sonreír a Peeta, ruborizándose un poco—. Sé que lo amas, te entiendo perfectamente, pero yo lo vi primero. —El chico volteó el rostro al otro lado, tratando de mantenerse serio pero ante lo ocurrido y sus ocurrentes palabras, la sonrisa se le escapó sin control alguno por la comisura de los labios.

Tocaron a la puerta, siendo Peeta quien diera el permiso a entrar, tratando de controlar aquella risa nerviosa, la cual no podía ocultar lo feliz y realizado que se sentía, ante aquel beso, aquel que siguió causando estragos en su cuerpo, temblando sin poder controlarse, deseando más de Gale.

—Lamento molestarlos —notificó Katniss—. Pero tanto tus soldados como la reportera creen que es mejor que se marchen ahora, antes de que oscurezca. —Tanto Gale como Peeta asintieron, acercándose raudos a la chica, la cual tomó a Galpeet entre sus brazos.

—Tienes razón —argumentó Peeta—. Es hora de terminar con este conflicto de una vez. —Gale sonrió al ver la seguridad del joven gobernador, aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero él se había jurado estar atento y sobre todo a resguardar la vida de Peeta por sobre la suya—. Pórtate bien, príncipe. —Peeta le dio un beso al niño, el cual pretendió arrojarse a los brazos de su padre legal—. No, bebé, debes quedarte con mami. —Katniss lo aferró con fuerzas, dándole un beso de despedida a Peeta.

—Cuídate… —Miró a Gale—. Cuídense ambos. —Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo—. Hay alguien que los ama y los espera aquí a ambos. —Señaló al niño, consiguiendo sus afables sonrisas—. Ahora vayan. —Peeta le exigió a Katniss que no fuese tan dura con Galpeet y entendiera que el solo quiere comer cosas que le gusten y no que lo hagan vomitar—. Prometo aprender a cocinar mejor…. Ahora andando.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, después de que Gale se despidiera de su hijo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, felicitando nuevamente a Katniss por su libertad, llevándose consigo a Peeta, quien a cada tanto miraba hacia atrás, ya que el pequeño comenzó a llorar llamándole.

—Me está rompiendo el alma. —Pretendió regresar pero Gale se lo impidió, aferrándole del brazo.

—Ya se le pasará —notificó el soldado con total seguridad, enfocando sus ojos en el lloroso niño en la distancia—. Prometo traerte de vuelta a papito Peeta, Galpeet. —Tanto el niño como el joven no dejaron de llorar ante la separación—. Aunque de ello dependa mi vida. —Soldado y gobernador se miraron a las caras, contemplándose el uno al otro—. Lo prometo.

Peeta bajó la mirada, suspirando para controlar su pesar, retomando de nuevo su andar hacia las afueras de la gobernación, mientras Katniss no pudo dejar de pensar, en que a lo mejor, Galpeet podría llegar a perder a uno de sus padres o a ambos, tratando de eliminar de su cabeza y su corazón, aquel mal presentimiento.

* * *

El aerodeslizador estaba a punto de entrar en territorio hostil, mientras Cressida les informaba a los camarógrafos, entre ellos Pollux, cuál de los dos debía estar atento a cada uno de los movimientos del gobernador Mellark y sobre todo en captar cada cercanía entre el capitán Hawthorne y Peeta.

—Diez minutos para sobrevolar el territorio trece —notificó Callahan, revisando la lectura de su tablero de navegación—. Comenzaremos estrategia. —Johanna asintió, realizando sus labores pertinentes, siendo Gale quien se quitara los seguros que lo mantenían resguardado en su silla, acercándose a Peeta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el joven gobernador al ver lo que el soldado hacía.

—Esto jamás se ha hecho con un aerodeslizador… —Peeta asintió, sin saber aún por qué se había levantado de su puesto—. Esto que ves aquí… —Le mostró una palanca a su derecha—. Es lo que impulsa la silla fuera de la nave. —Aquello más que darle aliento, lo asustó, observando cómo Gale señaló al techo—. ¿Ves esa escotilla? —Peeta levantó la mirada, contemplando una especie de puerta en el techo de la nave—. Se abrirá justo cuando le des a esa palanca y salgas despedido… —Señaló un cordón que guindaba en el costado izquierdo del muchacho—. Y cuando sientas que el asiento comienza a descender, jalas con fuerza de esto, eso hará que se abra el paracaídas.

—Me estás asustando, Gale…

—A mí también —notificó Cressida—. No se me notificó que esto sería tan arriesgado.

—Relájate… —le exigió Gale a la reportera—. Fue más peligroso entrar al Capitolio con tantas trampas y jamás te quejaste. —Enfocó nuevamente sus ojos en el asustado rostro de Peeta—. Cálmate, todo va a salir bien… esto es un _"por si acaso"_. —El chico asintió tragando grueso—. Ten… —Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme, sacando un broche idéntico al que Plutarch le había dado a Peeta con un micrófono implantado en él, donde dos sinsajos se unían entre un par de aros—. Esto es un dispositivo de alerta. —Se lo colocó sobre el chaleco, ajustándole el broche—. Cuando creas necesitarme por cualquier motivo, cualquiera Peeta, solo apriétalo. —Tomó la mano del muchacho incitándole a apretar el dispositivo.

Peeta lo apretó con fuerza, sintiendo como ambos sinsajos se unieron un par de centímetros el uno al otro, lo que consiguió que el otro broche, el que Gale descubrió al abrir los amarres de su chaleco, vibrara con fuerza, percatándose de ello después de que Gale aferrara su mano izquierda, posicionándola sobre su pecho.

—¿Sentiste eso? —Peeta asintió—. Es mi corazón. —Sonrió con picardía al decir aquello en voz baja, consiguiendo un manotazo de parte de Peeta, quien trató de permanecer serio, dándole una rápida mirada a la reportera—. No te molestes, solo quiero que te sientas menos nervioso. —Apretó nuevamente el broche doble del muchacho, consiguiendo que el suyo dejara de vibrar—. Eso me alertará a mí y sabré que estás en problemas.

—¿Y cómo me encontrarás? —preguntó Peeta justo cuando Callahan notificó que estaban entrando a cielo hostil.

—Con esto. —Gale descubrió un brazalete que tenía dentro de la manga del uniforme, mostrándole el pequeño mapa digital, el cual le notificaba la ubicación exacta del muchacho—. No te me perderás tan fácil. —Se levantó tomando nuevamente asiento, sin que ambos hombres dejaran de contemplarse, lo que por supuesto fue uno de los alicientes para que los lentes de las cámaras se colocaran sobre ellos, ya que el primero había sido cuando ambos entraron a la nave y Gale se había dado a la tarea de ponerle el chaleco antibalas, siendo también inmortalizado el momento donde el soldado se plantara frente al chico para notificarle lo del paracaídas y el broche.

—No me das mucho aliento. —Gale sonrió—. ¿No podré tener privacidad ni siquiera en el baño? —El soldado negó con la cabeza.

—Para todo estaré contigo. —Aquello más que molestarle, le agradó, aunque su cara era de hastío y total molestia, su corazón latió fuerte, deseando que así fuera.

—Motores apagados en: tres… dos… uno… —Cressida abrió grande los ojos ante aquello, mientras Peeta los cerró al ver que las luces se apagaban, aferrándose con fuerza de sus seguros, sintiendo como todo el sistema mecánico de la nave se detuvo, consiguiendo de la nave un fuerte jalón hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, lo cual se percibió en cada uno de los estómagos de quienes volaban dentro de la nave.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo?... —gritó histérica la reportera—. Nadie me informó de…

—Si se le hubiese informado, usted se lo habría dicho a Plutarch, esto es algo que nos planeamos nosotros mismos para poder entrar al distrito sin ser detectados —notificó Gale en voz alta, aunque Paylor sabía perfectamente sobre todo aquello. Peeta siguió con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo el vértigo en sus entrañas—. Relájate y disfruta el paseo, Cressida. —Pollux, quien por supuesto no hablaba absolutamente nada, comenzó a hacer más señas que un fiscal de transito, donde Gale imaginó que el aterrado Avox estaba tratando de preguntarle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

—Estamos cayendo, maldición… estos dementes apagaron los motores… —La reportera comenzó a despotricar a los cuatro vientos todo el terror que sentía, mientras Johanna y Callahan se miraban muertos de risa, negando con la cabeza.

Stuart y Jackson comenzaron a cantar una tétrica canción sobre sinsajos cayendo desde un cielo nocturno, entonando canciones de muerte y un montón de cosas, que más que calmar los ánimos, fueron empeorándolo todo, mientras Gale enfocó raudo sus ojos en Peeta, quien no dejó de mantener sus ojos cerrados, observando cómo sus labios se movían, imaginando que oraba o algo por el estilo, aunque la fe en Panem había muerto con la dictadura de Snow.

—Indíqueme altura, oficial Mason —exigió Gale en voz alta, tratando de acallar los berrinches de Cressida.

—Cuarenta y ocho mil pies de altura, capitán —indicó Johanna, de lo más calmada—. Y descendiendo.

—¿Callahan? —llamó Gale la atención del piloto.

—Vamos bien, señor. —El líder del escuadrón asintió, observando como los dos camarógrafos mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados y Cressida tratando de no hiperventilarse, mirando al techo con los ojos llorosos. Aquello le dio aliento a Gale para aferrar con fuerza, la mano de Peeta, consiguiendo que el joven abriera raudo los ojos, enfocándolos en él.

—Todo va a salir bien. —Peeta asintió sin poder dejar de temblar, mirando raudo hacia el staff de reporteros, pero ninguno estaba atento a ellos, lo que por supuesto incitó al muchacho a corresponder aquel apretón de manos, donde Stuart y Jackson fueron los únicos testigos de ello, mirándose el uno al otro con una amplia sonrisa cómplice.

—Cuarenta mil pies y descendiendo —notificó nuevamente Johanna, consiguiendo que Peeta se estremeciera y Gale se enfocara en Stuart, el cual volteó rápidamente el rostro, tratando de hacerse el loco.

—Indique posición, cadete. —El joven soldado observó el mapa virtual en la pantalla de su consola de vuelo, notificándole a Gale.

—Seguimos atravesando terreno rebelde, señor. —Peeta soltó la mano de Gale, quien no opuso resistencia a ello, ya que necesitaba estar completamente concentrado en la maniobra.

—¿Cuánto falta? —A lo que Callahan respondió a la pregunta de su superior.

—Ciento cincuenta kilometro, señor. —Gale comenzó a sacar cuentas, preguntándole a Jackson cuanta altitud perdían por cada kilometro.

—Casi cinco mil pies por kilometro, señor. —Las matemática de Gale no cuadraban, faltaba mucho por recorrer y parecía que el aerodeslizador pesaba lo suficiente como para descender más rápido de lo previsto.

—Puedo hacer que los propulsores aerostáticos se enciendan emergentemente, señor —respondió el piloto.

—¿Pero?... —preguntó Gale a sabiendas de que habría una traba a aquella maniobra o ya la habría ejecutado sin problema alguno.

—Eso consumiría el doble de energía, y por consiguiente a la hora de volver a arrancar los motores, estos a lo mejor no enciendan, ya que eso consume bastante carga. —El corazón de Peeta bombeó incesante en su pecho, pero él sabía que Gale conseguiría el modo de llevarlo a tierra firme, mientras Cressida, aferró las manos de sus camarógrafos, los cuales parecían haber recobrado su fe perdida, orándole a quien sabe quién.

—Hazlo —ordenó Gale, esperando a que tanto Callahan como Johanna, deslizaran sus dedos por el comando digital, accionando los propulsores, lo que consiguió que mientras planearan, se mantuvieran en treinta pies de altura, acortando los kilómetros que faltaban para llegar al comando del almirante, haciéndose un silencio incómodo, mientras lo único que se pudo percibir fue la tensión y el fuerte ajetreo de la nave, la cual no dejó de estremecerse.

—Ochenta metros, señor —notificó Jackson—. Carga energética en cincuenta por ciento.

—Comenzamos a descender de nuevo, Gale —informó Johanna, restándole importancia al protocolo—. Debemos encender los motores.

—Háganlo. —El capitán miró nuevamente a Peeta, quien volteó raudo a verle—. Estamos a punto de lograrlo. —El joven le sonrió a pesar de estar tan asustado como todos los demás. —¿Callahan? —llamó el líder del escuadrón al piloto al sentir que los motores aún no encendían—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sé que podemos planear unos kilómetros más sin encender los motores, señor.

—No te hagas el héroe y enciende los malditos motores —ordenó con total prepotencia, pero el piloto siguió planeando, siendo Johanna la que se lo pidiera, amablemente.

—¡Callahan!... es mejor encenderlos antes de que sea tarde. —El piloto asintió, pulsando al mismo tiempo que Johanna lo hizo el comando digital, logrando que los motores arrancaran, donde cada uno de los presentes sintió un fuerte jalón hacia adelante y luego hacia arriba, justo cuando las luces se encendieron y Cressida agradeció a viva voz el que hubiesen hecho arrancar la nave de nuevo.

—Plataforma de aterrizaje a cuarenta kilómetros, señor. —Gale desprendió una vez más los seguros de su silla, levantándose raudo de su asiento, al escuchar la acotación de Jackson, acercándose a Stuart.

—Abre comunicación con el comando. —El cadete obedeció, y en cuestión de segundos, la voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea.

—Comando C-357 aquí a aerodeslizador no identificado… repórtese.

—Capitán Gale Hawthorne, líder del escuadrón protocolar 561 de la presidenta Paylor, trayendo a bordo al gobernador Peeta Mellark, permiso para aterrizar… Cambio. —Se escuchó la estática por los parlantes de la nave, mientras Callahan parecía aminorar la velocidad, esperando atentos el permiso.

—Aquí comando, permiso para aterrizar en la rampa dos, cambio. —Todos suspiraron aliviados ante el permiso, el cual les indicó que todo iba viento en popa.

—Gracias… Cambio y fuera. —Cortaron la comunicación y Gale volvió a su puesto, mirando a Peeta, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Me perdonas si te digo que tenía mis dudas? —Gale sonrió, observando al staff periodístico, los cuales conversaban de lo más entretenidos entre ellos, respondiendo en voz baja la pregunta de Peeta.

—Yo a usted le perdono todo, señor gobernador. —El joven se ruborizó, bajando la mirada, intentando restarle importancia a aquella respuesta, al ver como los reporteros volvieron a enfocar sus ojos en ellos.

El aerodeslizador al fin aterrizó y los motores fueron apagados, mientras la rampa de descenso fue abierta y los seguros de los asientos comenzaron a abrirse uno a uno, siendo Peeta el ultimo en abrir el suyo, levantándose raudo de su puesto.

—Creo que se me borró la raya del culo. —Todos soltaron una carcajada, siendo el impertinente de Jackson quien comentara, apretándose la entrepierna.

—De seguro el capitán tiene un buen lápiz que le ayude a dibujarle el… —Johanna le atestó un zape que casi le desprende la cabeza al pobre muchacho, mientras Peeta se hizo el loco, bajando rápidamente de la nave, sintiendo como el rubor recorrió toda su cara, siendo Gale quien lo reprendiera.

—Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso. —Bajó llevando consigo la maleta de Peeta, seguido de Johanna y los reporteros, quienes comenzaron a grabar todo el lugar, mientras Callahan negó con la cabeza, pasándole por un costado al muchacho, siendo Stuart quien le reprochara el poco tacto que el cadete había tenido.

—Bueno, bueno… yo solo vi que el gobernador estaba bromeando y pensé que podría…

—No pienses… —le exigió el cadete, incitándole a bajar de la nave junto con él—. Deja tus escasas neuronas en reposo y mantente alerta. —El cadete asintió, observando como una comitiva de diez soldados en compañía de un hombre alto de canas y rostro implacable se les fue acercando, colocándose al resguardo de Peeta, quien no se inmuto ante la comitiva.

—Almirante Jenkins, agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad y el que nos haya permitido…

—Capitán Hawthorne. —El almirante saludó a Gale, ignorando por completo a Peeta, quien quedó con la mano extendida, mientras ambos soldados se hacían la venia—. Es un gusto verle de nuevo, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores. —El líder del escuadrón trató de permanecer tranquilo, aunque el ver como el prepotente hombre había ignorado a Peeta, lo había molestado bastante.

—Las circunstancias son las de menos —respondió Gale—. Lo realmente importante es la predisposición al diálogo. —A lo que el almirante respondió enfocándose al fin en el molesto rostro de Peeta, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya tendrá tiempo para hacerse el diplomático, niño. —El muto rugió dentro de él al sentir como aquel odioso hombre lo hacía menos, apretando con fuerza ambas manos en un puño—. Muéstreme lo que me prometió —exigió Jenkins, observando nuevamente a Gale, quien le hizo un ademán a Stuart y a Jackson para que se introdujeran nuevamente en la nave, levantando el toldo que cubría la mercancía que llevaban, dejando ver cajas repletas de armamento—. Perfecto. —El prepotente hombre señaló a tres de sus oficiales, exigiéndoles que llevaran la mercancía dentro del cuartel, mientras Peeta clavaba sus coléricos ojos sobre Gale—. A las dos mil horas lo estaré esperando en el comedor principal para que comencemos su juego protocolar, "señor gobernador". —Aquellas últimas palabras las soltó con un dejo de desprecio y total arrogancia, retirándose después de exigirle a sus hombres que los escoltaran a sus respectivas barracas.

—Más te vale que comiences a explicarme qué demonios significa esto. —Los soldados comenzaron a exigirles que se movilizaran al interior de las instalaciones militares, mientras Gale le respondió entre dientes con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sé que no merezco pedirte esto, pero… confía en mí. —Cressida observó atenta todo aquello, notificándole a sus camarógrafos que estuviesen atentos y grabaran todo lo que pudieran, mientras el escuadrón 561 escoltó por todos los flancos a Peeta, quien no pudo dejar de contemplar el calmo y seguro rostro de Gale, tratando en lo posible de darle aquella confianza que había perdido en él.

—Confiaré en ti, Gale. —El capitán asintió agradeciendo su voto de confianza—. Pero no confió en mí. —El soldado volteó a verle, justo cuando entraron a resguardo, bajando por unas amplias escaleras de metal—. No me gustó como me trató, me cree un niño estúpido que juega a hacerse el importante y no le voy a permitir…

—No se lo permitas —interrumpió Gale, descendiendo a paso rápido junto a Peeta—. Eso es justo lo que él quiere, incomodarte, molestarte y sacarte de tus casillas, no se lo permitas… —El joven Mellark pensó en lo ocurrido hacia tan solo unos segundos con el odioso hombre—. Tú eres de armas tomar y sé que lo pondrás en su sitio. —Llegaron hasta un pasillo donde los soldados les fueron indicando que barraca les correspondía a cada grupo.

Los reporteros estarían en una, mientras Johanna compartiría la otra con el piloto, siendo Stuart y Jackson quienes entraran en la que quedaba frente a la de Gale y Peeta, el cual se dio cuenta de que el almirante los había colocado juntos, pensando en que a lo mejor ya sabría lo que había entre ellos y utilizaría eso para molestarlos.

—Cuando me ignoró, sentí como si el muto quisiera salir. —A lo que Gale respondió, cerrando la puerta, después de hacerle una señal de alerta a sus hombres, para que se mantuvieran atentos a todo, dejando la maleta a un lado.

—Pues déjalo salir. —Aquello sorprendió a Peeta—. Ya te diste cuenta de que el almirante es un bastardo, yo tuve que comprarlo con armas. —Peeta volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada—. Armas falsas. —El chico se asombró ante su explicación. —Era el único modo de acceder al distrito trece y que nos dejaran entrar, ahora debemos saber quién es el líder rebelde. —Peeta cayó en cuenta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Esto no es una reunión protocolar, no es así? —Gale negó con la cabeza.

—No… —Peeta se apartó de él, tomando asiento en una de las camas individuales—. Y créeme que intenté dejarte fuera de todo esto, pero… —Bajó la mirada—... Paylor me dijo que era el único modo de darle la libertad a Katniss y a Caesar.

—Vieja maldita. —En cualquier otro momento, aquello hubiese hecho reír a Gale, pero ante las circunstancias, simplemente le observó tan molesto como el muchacho—. ¿Ella te ordenó acabar con Jenkins? —Gale asintió.

—De hecho quiere que acabe con ambos bandos, quiere apoderarse definitivamente del distrito trece y cerrarlo para siempre. —A lo que Peeta respondió, incorporándose de la cama, quitándose el chaleco antibalas.

—Pues que comience la función. —Arrojó el chaleco sobre la cama, tomando su maleta—. Tú y yo les vamos a mostrar a esta cuerda de vejestorios lo que este par de niños son capaces de hacer por su país. —Gale no esperaba menos de Peeta, era lo que lo mantenía atado a él, lo que tanto amaba, ese fuego interno, esa entereza y sobre todo aquel sentimiento que compartían, el amor por la paz y la tranquilidad de un nuevo Panem.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo**

 **_ 22 _**

Después de tomar una ducha rápida en cuartos de baños separados, Gale y Peeta comenzaron a vestirse, sentados en sus respectivas camas individuales, donde a cada tanto Gale contemplaba como los arremolinados cabellos dorados de Peeta, caían desperdigados sobre su agraciado rostro, lo que lo hacía ver deliciosamente seductor, mientras que Peeta observaba disimuladamente los músculos abdominales del soldado, aquellos que se marcaban perfectamente en lo bajo de su torso, mientras que los bíceps y tríceps se acentuaban justo cuando el capitán comenzó a atar los cordones de sus botas militares.

 _"_ _Esto es una completa tortura"_ , pensó el joven gobernador, quien trataba de enfocarse en su atuendo, alisándole lo mejor que puso sobre la cama, mientras Gale observaba los gruesos brazos de Peeta, deseando tenerlos alrededor de su cuerpo, cobijándole como lo había hecho en el pasado.

 _"_ _Es tan apuesto… tan bello, no puedo soportarlo"_. Gale comenzó a sentir como su hombría le estaba jugando una mala pasada, apretando con fuerza su entrepierna, observando hacia otro lado, justo cuando Peeta le dio una rápida mirada, contemplando como el soldado parecía estar sudando y con algún tipo de dolor o eso pensó el muchacho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el asustado gobernante, acercándose a Gale.

—No, no estoy bien. —Apoyó los codos sobre los muslos de sus piernas, aferrándose los cabellos, mirando al suelo—. Estoy intentando contenerme. —Peeta se fue acercando a Gale, quien levantó el rostro al ver los zapatos de su amante, acercarse a él—. Es difícil para mí no desearte como te deseo. —El joven Mellark sonrió por demás complacido.

—No creas que yo soy de hierro, Gale. —El aludido no pudo evitar que sus ojos se enfocaran en la entrepierna del muchacho, la cual mostró un protuberante bulto, el cual había crecido a causa de su candente imaginación—. Desde que me besaste en el despacho, no he hecho más que pensar en tenerte. —Se acercó a Gale, quien alzó la mirada para verle, apartando las piernas para darle espacio a Peeta, para que se acercara—. Te deseo. —El soldado no pudo controlarse más, tomando a Peeta por el pantalón, intentando arrojarlo sobre su cama, consiguiendo que el muchacho se resistiera un poco pero al final, cedió ante aquel forcejeo, dejándose tumbar sobre el colchón.

—La cena… —alegó el joven Mellark, tratando de detenerlo.

—Puede esperar. —Y antes de que Peeta refutara sus palabras, se arrojó sobre él, devorando los delgados labios del muchacho con total anhelo, acariciando su desnudo pecho, ya que ambos solo se habían logrado poner los pantalones y los zapatos, postergando la postura de sus respetivas camisas, admirando la desnudez del otro.

—Nos deben estar esperando… —refutó Peeta, pero Gale no pretendía darle tregua, mordisqueando su boca, su mentón, su cuello y hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que consiguió que Peeta se estremeciera y su ya predispuesto pene se tensara aún más de lo que ya estaba—. Mmm… Creo que después de todo sí pueden esperar unos minutos por nosotros… ¿no? —Gale no respondió y Peeta tampoco esperó su respuesta, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo sintiera lo que deseaba sentir, entregándose a aquel beso que mantuvo a ambos por largo rato, saboreando la boca del otro.

—Te deseo demasiado —notificó Gale entre susurros, comenzando nuevamente a saborear el cuello de Peeta, apretando con fuerza su entrepierna sobre la del muchacho, el cual empujó impetuoso su pelvis hacia arriba, para demostrarle a Gale lo mucho que lo anhelaba—. Eso me gusta. —Peeta sonrió, al ver como el soldado le contemplaba, lujurioso y deseoso de él.

—Quiero resarcir todo el daño que te hice, Gale. —El aludido negó con la cabeza, posando el dedo índice sobre los labios de Peeta, para hacerlo callar.

—Ya olvídalo. —Pero Peeta estaba decidido a redimirse con su amado capitán.

—Quiero hacerte olvidar todo el mal que te hice en las ruinas. —Peeta empujó a Gale para que cayera sobre la cama, siendo el chico quien ahora tomara el control de todo—. Lo siento tanto, Gale —El soldado volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, yo ya lo he olvidado. —A lo que Peeta respondió, comenzando a desabotonar su pantalón.

—Pues veamos qué tan cierto es eso. —Sacó el ya endurecido sexo del soldado, masajeándolo enérgicamente desde la raíz hasta la punta, sin dejar de mirar los lujuriosos ojos de Gale, quien dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el colchón, apretando con fuerza los párpados, entregándose al placer que le brindaba el muchacho.

—Hazlo. —Gale deseaba que Peeta chupara su endurecido pene, el cual anhelaba las atenciones de aquella deliciosa y ya profesional boca del rubio joven, quien no se lo pensó mucho para introducir el monumental miembro dentro de su cavidad bucal, succionando con total deleite el cavernoso sexo del soldado, el cual se estremeció de gusto al volver a sentir el placer de tener a Peeta con él, amándose y entregándose al placer desmedido que ambos sentían en aquella relación que se había creído perdida para siempre—. Mmm… Sí, sí... no sabes cuánto había deseado esto.

Peeta también lo había deseado con locura, todas las noches se despertaba bañado en sudor ante los sueños húmedos que le embargaban, donde ni el agua fría ni los intentos por aliviar su excitación con simples masturbaciones, consiguieron lo que obtendría ahora, descargar todas las ansias que sentía por Gale y el anhelo de borrar de su cuerpo aquel mal recuerdo ante el ultimo y vengativo encuentro sexual.

El hambriento gobernador no dejó de saborear las carnes de su amado capitán, mientras liberaba su pene de la apretada tela de su pantalón y su ropa interior, dejando que su empalmado miembro se extendiera todo lo que pudo fuera de su prisión, acariciándolo enérgicamente, sin dejar de darle las atenciones pertinentes al sexo de Gale, quien no pudo controlar sus jadeos, pidiendo más de aquella intensa felación.

—Más… quiero más… —rogó Gale, aferrando los despeinados cabellos de Peeta, incitándolo a introducir aún más su tensado pene dentro de su húmeda, cálida y experta boca, la cual no se cansó de lengüetear, chupar y lamer aquella delicia de hombría, sin dejar de atender las necesidades de su propio miembro, disfrutando de las descargas de placer que cosquillearon desde sus testículos hasta lo largo de su venoso pene, consiguiendo que expulsiones involuntarias de pre-cum aliviaran un poco aquellas ansias de hacerlo suyo y demostrarle justo como Gale le había demostrado a él que la penetración no era algo doloroso sino verdaderamente placentero si se hacía correctamente.

 _"_ _Voy a devolverte la confianza en mí, Gale"_ , pensó Peeta, sacando el rígido sexo de Gale de su boca, relamiendo desvergonzadamente sus labios, frotando tanto su pene con el del soldado, con movimientos rápidos y rítmicos, observando cómo Gale se estremecía de gusto, aferrándose a las sábanas.

Peeta soltó ambos miembros, comenzando a halar el pantalón de Gale para bajarlo un poco más, recostándose sobre él, posado su duro pene sobre el del soldado, quien le cobijó entre sus musculosos brazos, apretándole aún más a su cuerpo, donde ambos volvieron a entrelazar sus bocas en un hambriento beso que solo deseaba demostrar el deseo y el amor que ambos hombres sentían, sin importarles que en media hora debían de estar sentados a la mesa con el almirante Jenkins, entregándose todo lo que se estuvieron negando en los últimos meses.

—Te amo, Gale.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Peeta. —Gale introdujo sus manos por el pantalón del muchacho, acariciando sus bien torneadas nalgas, incitando a mover su pelvis y conseguir que ambos penes se frotara entre sí—. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

—Ni yo… —respondió el joven Mellark, suspirando para calmar sus ansias, colocándose de medio lado sobre la cama, aferrando a Gale por el brazo, incitándole a ponerse de medió lado y frente a él—. Ven aquí. —Gale pretendió besarlo, pero Peeta lo haló un poco más, consiguiendo que el extrañado soldado quedara con el pecho sobre el colchón y de espalda a él—. Voy a demostrarte lo rico que se siente… —El cuerpo de Gale se tensó—… y que no es como tú crees o como te lo hice sentir. —Peeta besó nuevamente los labios del soldado, quien no pudo articular palabra alguna, ya que desde lo ocurrido, se había jurado a sí mismo que si Peeta lo perdonaba, lo complacería en todo, pero aquello sin duda era algo para lo que él no estaba preparado

Mientras se besaban, Peeta acarició los duros glúteos de Gale, consiguiendo que el cuerpo del soldado se tensara aún más, tanto como se había tensando el pene del joven Mellark, al imaginarse dentro de Gale, devolviéndole la confianza en él, ya que en su revuelta cabeza, aún no cabía la idea de que al capitán Hawthorne, todo lo ocurrido le hubiese afectado como en realidad lo había hecho.

—Peeta… —Gale intentó hablar pero el joven gobernador se lo impidió, besándole nuevamente en los labios, aferrándole de los cabellos, colocándose un vez más sobre el cuerpo del soldado, dejando que su duro miembro reposara entre ambas nalgas.

Mordisqueó, lamió y besó el cuello de Gale, quien simplemente cerró sus ojos, recostándose sobre el colchón, dejando que el muchacho lo llenara de atenciones, intentando relajar su cuerpo, pero los recuerdos se le agolparon en la cabeza, trayéndole de vuelta aquel desagradable recuerdo de las ruinas, donde el muto, no solo lo había humillado, sino lo había lastimado tanto que por un tiempo, la sola idea de defecar lo traía de los nervios.

—Peeta… —Volvió a llamarle, pero el chico simplemente comenzó a bajar, llenándole la espalda de besos, hasta llegar a sus posaderas, besando una y luego la otra, intentando acceder al estrecho orificio con su lengua—. No… —Aquella negación salió lánguida de los labios de Gale, quien cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar cada momento grato con Peeta, pero el recuerdo de lo último que ambos vivieron en las ruinas volvió a socavar en sus memorias, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensó aún más, percibiendo las delicadas lamidas de Peeta como aguijonazos punzantes, temblando sobre el colchón, tratando de controlarse.

Por supuesto el joven gobernador no se percató de nada, el chico simplemente disfrutó del sabor del cuerpo de Gale, siendo aquel pequeño orificio algo que el muchacho no había tenido la dicha de degustar como él tanto lo había deseado, siendo el muto quien le robara aquel anhelo.

El chico apartó el rostro del delicioso trasero de Gale, colocándose nuevamente sobre el soldado, después de escupir desvergonzadamente sobre la palma de su mano y humedecer con su saliva todo el largo de su sexo, tomando posición sobre el cuerpo de su amado, colocando la punta de su sexo entre ambas nalgas, lo que consiguió un respingón de parte de Gale, aferrándose con todas su fuerzas a las sábanas.

—Relájate… —Comenzó a empujar poco a poco su duro y grueso sexo dentro del tensado trasero del Gale, quien no pudo soportarlo más, temblando sin control alguno, aferrando a Peeta de ambos brazos, aquellos que rodearon el torso del soldado.

Por unos segundos, Peeta no supo interpretar aquello, pero al darse cuenta de cómo Gale mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y como los nudillos de sus manos se acentuaron aún más ante la aprensión, pudo percatarse de lo mal que la estaba pasado, apartándose rápidamente del convulso cuerpo, aquel que no paraba de temblar.

—¿Gale?... —llamó el asustado muchacho a su amado—. ¡Gale!... abre los ojos, por favor. —Pero el soldado siguió tenso sobre la cama, dejando que las lágrimas hablaran por él, lo que consiguió que Peeta le abrazara, disculpándose una y otra vez con el tembloroso militar—. Perdóname, lo siento… no se qué ha pasado por mi cabeza, pensé que a lo mejor si te demostraba lo rico que se siente la penetración… yo… yo podría hacerte olvidar.

—Está bien, Peeta —habló en voz baja y lenta, el lloroso soldado—. Yo dije que todo estaba olvidado. —Peeta se apartó un poco de Gale para verle al rostro—. Pero creo que mi cerebro aún se resiste. —El joven Mellark comenzó a llorar, disculpándose nuevamente con Gale, atrayéndolo hacía él, cobijándole entre sus brazos—. Mi corazón no ha dejado de amarte y mi cuerpo te desea, pero… —Suspiró para controlar su llanto—… mi mente sigue jugándome malas pasadas y el dolor físico parece volver ante los malos recuerdos.

Ambos lloraron en los brazos del otro, Peeta acariciándole el oscuro cabello a Gale, mientras que el soldado se aferró del torso del apuesto gobernador, quien le cobijó con aquellos gruesos y fuertes brazos que el capitán tanto había anhelado, y aunque el gallardo militar era un hombre rudo, con temple y mal carácter, dentro de aquel par de extremidades, se sentía indefenso y deliciosamente seguro.

—¿Peeta, Gale?... La cena va a comenzar. —La voz de Johanna, los hizo volver a la realidad, donde los dos enjugaron sus lágrimas, dejando sobre la cama las ganas de amarse y la fragilidad sentimental de ambos hombres, vistiendo no solo sus trajes de etiqueta militar, sino también, sosteniendo la careta de la dureza, el temple y la entereza que los caracterizaba como el imponente capitán Hawthorne y el tenaz gobernador Peeta Mellark.

* * *

El almirante Jenkins les había ordenado a los Sinsajos sentarse uno frente a otro, apartándolos para estudiarlos mejor, sin que uno fuese el apoyo del otro, pero lo que el odioso hombre no sabía, era que al hacer eso, empeoraba aún más las cosas a su favor, que si los mantuviera juntos, ya que tanto Gale como Peeta, al estar separados, se convertían en tributos, dispuestos a darle batalla a su contrincante en la arena, en este caso, en el campo de batalla del distrito trece, al almirante.

La prensa no pudo grabar la cena, prohibiéndoles las cámaras en dicha reunión, pero Cressida había escondido en su ropa un micrófono y con este comenzó a grabar todo en un dispositivo a distancia, el cual se encontraba en su barraca.

La oficial Mason y la escolta militar les acompañaban, siendo Johanna la que se sentara junto a Peeta, mientras que Jackson y Stuart flanqueaban a Gale, siendo el piloto, el oficial Callahan, quien se sentara del otro lado de Peeta, y junto a Jenkins.

—La mercancía es de primera, capitán —acotó el serio hombre, después de haber tragado su primer bocado—. Pensé que no lo traería.

—Cumplo mis promesas, almirante. —Gale miró a Peeta, pero el chico parecía estar concentrado en su comida o eso pensó el soldado—. Pero no creo que haga falta que use lo que le traje.

—Eso lo decido yo, capitán —espetó el odioso hombre, consiguiendo que Peeta enfocara sus ojos en él—. Ahora solo necesito que el joven Mellark haga su pantomima protocolar con los rebeldes y así saber quién está detrás de la rebelión—. Gale enfocó raudo sus ojos en el muchacho, quien no dejó de mirar al almirante, el cual retomó su ingesta de comida, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—¿Mi pantomima protocolar? —El hombre de cabellos canoso y ceño fruncido asintió, gesticulando los brazos.

—Sí, sí… ya sabe… todo eso de alzar bandera blanca en los suburbios noroeste del distrito y conseguir hablar con la cabecilla de los rebeldes y entregármelo en bandeja de plata. —Gale deseó enterrar su cabeza en el plato de comida, pero simplemente se limitó a picar su carne, comenzando mentalmente una cuenta regresiva a la espera de la explosiva respuesta de Peeta, la cual no se hizo esperar.

—¡Vaya!... no pensé que usted fuese tan incompetente como para necesitar al bufón del distrito doce para sacar al cabecilla del los rebeldes de su madriguera. —Gale apretó los labios, mientras que Callahan y Johanna se hicieron los locos, siendo los reporteros los únicos que miraran al almirante, quien dejó los cubiertos a cada lado del plato, fulminando a Peeta con la mirada—. Yo no vine aquí a ayudarle a usted a capturar a los rebeldes, yo vine porque quiero…

—No me interesa lo que usted quiera, muchachito. —Aquello de llamarlo tan despectivamente niño o muchacho estaba cabreado a Peeta—. Soy el almirante y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

—Y yo soy el gobernador Peeta Mellark, almirante… que no se le olvide. —Callahan le dio un rápida mirada a Johanna por sobre Peeta, contemplando la amplia sonrisa de desgraciada que tenía, comiendo como si no estuviese sucediendo nada—. No soy el niño o el muchachito _"ese"_ , tengo nombre y apellido, y si vuelve a menospreciarme como el mandatario que soy, juro que…

—¿Qué?... —preguntó el prepotente hombre fulminando a Peeta con la mirada.

—Que dejaré que el muto le dé una paliza. —Tanto Johanna como Gale escupieron el buche de comida ante aquello, mientras Jackson y Stuart se miraron a las caras sin saber a qué demonios se refería el muchacho, mientras Pollux contempló a Cressida, alzando una ceja a modo de ironía.

—No sé de qué me habla.

—No creo que quiera saberlo —respondió Gale—. Ya trajimos el cargamento, ahora déjenos a nosotros hacer nuestro trabajo. —A lo que el odioso y altanero hombre respondió.

—Mañana a las ochocientas horas, usted y su escuadrón serán escoltados por mis hombres hasta donde creemos que se encuentran los rebeldes, hemos enviado señales de radio en varias frecuencias, anunciándoles su llegada. —Tanto Gale como Peeta se miraron, pensando en lo mismo, en que a lo mejor aquello no había sido lo más prudente.

—¿Los puso en sobre aviso? —preguntó Peeta observando al almirante, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Solo fingimos conversaciones sobre su supuesta llegada al distrito… ¿Cómo creen ustedes que los rebeldes saldrán de su escondite sin tener un motivo?... ellos no saben que el gobernador vendría. —Peeta siguió comiendo, dándole la razón a Jenkins, aunque no lo hizo verbal—. ¡Por cierto!… no sé si fue buena idea ponerlos en la misma barraca —comentó el líder militar, mirando a Gale y luego a Peeta—. No quiero que se trasnochen y… —Sonrió con socarronería y cierta burla—... tengo entendido que ustedes dos se entienden o eso he visto en la nauseabunda programación del Capitolio.

Al decir aquello, su tono de voz denotó cierto asco al referirse tanto a las excentricidades del Capitolio como a los gustos sexuales de ambos hombres, quienes lo miraron sin tan siquiera parpadear.

—Así que espero que se comporten y duerman temprano, ya que necesito que se levanten a las seiscientas para que desayunen y se reúnan conmigo. —Gale deseaba espetarle todo el odio que sentía hacia el desagradable hombre, siendo Peeta quien hablara.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe, almirante!... Gale y yo ya tuvimos sexo antes de la cena. —El canoso hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras Jackson y Stuart dejaron caer los cubiertos, siendo Johanna quien soltara una carcajada y Callahan intentara cubrirse el rostro con su mano derecha, apoyando el codo del brazo sobre la mesa, haciéndose el desentendido—. Así que después de la cena, conversaremos un rato más con usted para que nos ponga al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en el distrito y luego nos iremos directo a dormir.

Peeta retomó su cena, comiendo con total deleite, mientras Cressida y Pollux hablaban entre señas, y el segundo camarógrafo simplemente se limitó a observar todo, siendo Gale quien le exigiera a Johanna que dejara de reírse como loca, intentando que el rubor en sus mejillas no delatara su vergüenza ante lo dicho por su amado chico del pan.

—¡Ja!.. —Una escueta risa monosílaba se escapó de la garganta del almirante, quien no dejó de observar a Peeta como lo hacía—. El mucha… —Jenkins detuvo su despectivas palabras para con el joven Mellark, al ver como este le observaba—... el gobernador tiene carácter y es atravesado, eso me gusta. —Peeta no dejo de mirar su comida, engullendo otro bocado con total calma—. Veremos qué tan valiente es mañana.

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a comer, recordando un refrán que siempre decía su madre _"Perro que ladra no muerde"_ , haciendo alusión a las personas que hablan mucho y hacen poco, limitándose a simplemente callar, esperando el momento propicio para demostrare al petulante soldado, que él no solo era un perro bravo, sino que también, era el más astuto.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana, Gale y Peeta se encontraban ya despiertos, esperando a que los demás se levantaran, siendo Johanna y Callahan los únicos del escuadrón protocolar reunidos con ellos a la hora prevista por el almirante, el cual se paseó de un lado al otro frente a la mesa donde desayunaban, mostrándoles un mapa virtual de la zona a explorar.

—Nosotros creemos que la base rebelde esta aquí. —Señaló en el holograma, lo que parecía ser un edificio derrumbado a medias, el cual permanecía de medio lado sin querer caer por completo—. Debajo de este edificio. —Peeta se acercó al mapa, preguntando dónde se encontraba la base militar donde se hallaban justo ahora—. Aquí. —Mostró Jenkins la zona más resguardada del distrito trece—. Están más o menos a una hora y media de distancia si van en auto.

—Pues no queda de otra —alegó Gale, después de beber de su taza de café—. No quiero realizar nuevamente una maniobra como la que ejecutamos para entrar aquí. —Peeta asintió, observando el sonriente rostro de Callahan, justo cuando Jackson y Stuart llegaban con caras de trasnocho, disculpándose por la tardanza.

—Siéntense —exigió Jenkins a los recién llegados, quienes tomaron asiento sirviéndose café y tomando cada uno un bollo de pan—. Es mejor ir vía terrestre, los malditos son expertos en hacer caer nuestras naves.

—Artilleros —notificó Johanna, mirando a su superior, el cual asintió a sus suposiciones—. ¿Tienen ustedes algún registro de los soldados que le servían, almirante? —El hombre asintió, acercándose a la pantalla táctil detrás de él, buscando en los archivos.

—Tuvimos varios enfrentamientos y han muerto hombres de bando y bando en varias de las contiendas, no tengo la certeza de cuáles de los faltantes están muertos y cuántos han desertado y cambiado de bando, pero después de lo ocurrido, pedí una lista de todos los soldados que no están en la base y esto fue lo que me entregaron. —Pulsó un archivo, el cual se abrió, mostrando un listado de aproximadamente doscientos cincuenta hombres.

—Son muchos —alegó Peeta—. No podemos revisar todos los archivos.

—No tenemos que… —contestó Gale, mirando a Stuart, quien se puso rápidamente de pie, justo cuando el grupo reporteril entraba, rodeando la mesa en busca de algún asiento disponible—. Stuart viene del distrito tres, es analista en sistema y operador de programas. —El joven le pidió permiso al almirante para acceder al sistema, a lo que el serio hombre asintió, observando como el muchacho paseo hábilmente sus manos por sobre la superficie de la pantalla táctil, reduciendo los doscientos cincuenta archivos en tal solo quince, los cuales desplegó por toda la pantalla, mostrando los rostros de los posibles artilleros.

—Estos tres están descartados, yo mismo los vi morir —notificó Jenkins, observando cómo Stuart los eliminaba—. Estos dos son principiantes, debieron morir en alguna contienda. —Señaló a dos enclenques jovencitos de tan solo diecisiete años de edad, siendo descartados por el analista, justo cuando Gale notificaba.

—No juzgue a sus contrincantes por su apariencia, almirante. —Stuart pretendió restaurar los archivos, pero Gale negó con la cabeza—. A veces quienes menos creemos posible de alguna proeza, suelen ser la mecha que encienda toda una rebelión, recuerde usted a Katniss. —Tanto Gale como Peeta sonrieron—. Pero no creo que ese par de niños fuesen un problema. —El capitán Hawthorne se incorporó de su puesto, acercándose a la pantalla, observándolos a todos, pero sobre todo, leyendo sus expedientes.

—La señorita Everdeen solo fue el rostro de la rebelión. —A lo que Peeta respondió, dejando su desayuno a medio terminar, acercándose a Gale.

—Ella fue la que decidió arrojar la flecha al campo electromagnético, almirante… Katniss fue la que tomó la decisión y ese fue el comienzo de todo. —Cressida sonrió recodando todo aquello, pero ahora era el momento de que los Sinsajos machos brillaran, exigiéndole a los camarógrafos que comenzar a documentar todo—. ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó a Gale, quien siguió leyendo y descartando posibles rebeldes.

—Ninguno me da el perfil de líder… A lo mejor me equivoque —respondió el soldado.

—A lo mejor no es un artillero, capitán —alegó Callahan.

—Es posible, pero… —Gale se lo pensó por unos segundos, y por más que tuvieran buenos artilleros, el líder era quien debía ejecutar cada ataque y este debía conocer de bombas, cañones o bazucas, enfocándose en otros dos archivos, encontrándose con un rostro conocido para él—. Shulk. —Peeta miró a Gale, el cual comenzó a leer exhaustivamente el archivo de vida del soldado —. Puede que sea él. —Recordó que era uno de los nuevos, quien había estado recibiendo entrenamiento militar junto con Gale, cuando arribaron al distrito trece después de lograr huir del bombardeo al distrito doce, siendo el chico uno de los que ayudara a Gale.

—¿No era el joven que vendía ilegalmente alcohol y objetos inflamables en el quemador? —preguntó Peeta entre dientes, tratando de que el almirante no lo escuchara.

—Sí, así es. —Comenzó a leer en el expediente del soldado que se había hecho experto en crear bombas y era el mejor artillero del distrito—. Puede que sea él. —Gale pulsó el botón de escape, consiguiendo que los archivos se guardaran quedando la pantalla en blanco.

—¿Y bien?... —preguntó el almirante, acercándose al capitán Hawthorne.

—Tenemos a un posible sospechoso. —Gale tomó a Peeta del brazo, incitándolo a salir del salón de reuniones, exigiéndole a sus hombres que se pusiera de pie—. Pero es tan solo eso… una suposición. —Si Gale le notificaba a Jenkins que el rebelde era del distrito doce y no del trece, daría órdenes de matarlo y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar—. Andando. —Todos abandonaron el salón, siendo los reporteros los últimos en salir, todos vestidos de militar, tal y como el día en que pretendía entrar al Capitolio siendo el escuadrón estrella.

—Exijo saber quién es, capitán. —A lo que Peeta respondió zafándose del agarre de Gale, acercándose al odioso hombre.

—El capitán tiene terminantemente prohibido debelar lo que sabe hasta que yo no le de permiso de hacerlo. —El canoso y ceñudo hombre lo fulminó con la mirada—. Espere nuestro regreso. —Comenzaron a caminar, introduciéndose en el enorme hangar donde había aterrizado el aerodeslizador, siendo Gale quien caminara con mayor rapidez, tomando a Johanna por el brazo después de soltar a Peeta, incitando a Jackson a seguirles, hablando con ellos en privado, mientras Jenkins contempló cada uno de los movimientos de los recién llegados, exigiéndole a sus hombres estar alerta a todo lo que ellos hicieran.

—Acompáñeme, gobernador —exigió Callahan, señalando uno de los vehículos militares —. El capitán, la oficial Mason, usted y yo iremos en este vehículo. —Peeta asintió pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás en busca de Gale, quien siguió hablando con Johanna, mientras Jackson corrió hacia la nave que les había llevado hasta el distrito, imaginando que se estaban tramando algo—. Nos llevaremos a uno de los camarógrafos, mientras que los demás se irán allá. —Señaló un camión CCKW-353—. Suba, por favor. —Al hacerlo, Peeta volvió a mirar hacia atrás, observando cómo Gale comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Stuart, señalando a Johanna, la cual empezó a caminar hacia el final del hangar, donde se encontraba la mercancía que Gale les había traído.

 _"_ _¿Qué tramas, Gale?"_ , pensó Peeta temiendo lo peor, siendo Cressida quien lo sacara de sus elucubraciones, al escuchar cómo le preguntaba a Callahan donde irían ellos, repitiéndole justo lo que le había dicho al joven gobernador, el cual contempló como Gale se acercó a paso rápido hacía ellos, sentándose a su lado, en la parte trasera del jeep—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Peeta, percatándose que Pollux era el que los acompañaría, tomando asiento junto al gobernador, el cual quedó en medio del camarógrafo y de Gale, quien respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Organizando un plan B. —Le guiñó un ojo, exigiéndole que no se preocupara y que fuera pensando lo que les diría a los rebeldes para ganarse su simpatía y poder mediar con el líder, enfocando sus ojos hacías atrás, percatándose de cómo Johanna, Jackson y Stuart regresaban al trote, subiéndose a sus respectivos vehículos, siendo en el camión donde irían seis de los soldados de Jenkins, escoltándoles a todos—. Tú tranquilo, déjamelo todo a mí. —Le dio un beso en la frente, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo, golpeando el techo del vehículo, exigiéndole a Callahan ponerse en marcha.

—Somos un equipo… recuerda eso. —Gale asintió, palmeándole el hombro—. No siempre debes llevar tú la carga más pesada. —A lo que el capitán Hawthorne respondió.

—Lo sé… y te lo agradezco, pero por ahora solo necesito algo de ti. —Peeta preguntó qué era—. Que afiles bien esa lengua y que tu mente sea tan sagaz y hábil como lo ha sido hasta ahora. —Los vehículos se pusieron en marcha, justo cuando las enormes puertas de acero blindado se abrieron, dejando que el escuadrón protocolar 561 comenzara su recorrido por el distrito trece.

* * *

Ambos escuadrones tuvieron que dejar los vehículos atrás, resguardados por dos de los hombres del almirante, prosiguiendo su recorrido a pie, siendo Gale quien llevara consigo el Holo que los guiara hasta el edificio en ruinas, tal y como cuando se adentraron al Capitolio para derrocar la tiranía de Snow.

—Son astutos —acotó Callahan—. Obstruir el paso vehicular sin duda les da cierta seguridad.

—Pero también los pone en evidencia —argumentó Johanna—. Le demuestra a su oponente donde están con tantas trabas y trampas. —Stuart asintió al igual que Jackson, quienes flanqueaban a cada lado el escuadrón, siendo Gale y Peeta quienes se mantuvieran en medio.

—Tal vez sea solo una puesta en escena —alegó el capitán, tratando de que el Holo le diera alguna señal de movimiento pero nada aparecía en él—. Tal parece que aquí no hay nadie. —Siguieron buscando y recorriendo todo el lugar, donde a cada tanto Peeta bebía agua de la botella que se encontraba en su bolso de suministros para no deshidratarse ante el calor, ya que estaban a punto de ser las once del día y el sol comenzó a subir cada vez más—. ¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Gale al muchacho, quien asintió, deteniéndose entre los escombros que tenían que ir escalando y evitando.

—Yo también —argumentó Cressida, sentándose sobre una de las rocas que conformaban el deplorable lugar—. Descansemos. —Todos tomaron asiento, siendo Gale y Peeta los únicos en permanecer de pie, mientras los demás comenzaron a buscar donde sentarse.

—Ven aquí —le exigió Peeta a Gale, llevándoselo consigo hacia un rincón, lo que por supuesto activó a los reporteros, enfocando sus cámaras sobre ellos, aunque no podían escuchar lo que decían—. ¿Qué están tramando? —preguntó lo más bajo que pudo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Gale escuchara.

—Tranquilo. —Gale le sonrió, apartando los mechones de cabello que se adhirieron a la sudorosa frente de Peeta—. Como te has dado cuenta, Jenkins no es el indicado para liderar este distrito. —Ambos hablaban en voz baja, mirando de vez en cuando a los hombres del almirante—. Pero tampoco queremos un enfrentamiento y que sigan habiendo más muertes. —Peeta asintió—. Roguemos porque encontremos a los rebeldes . —El muchacho alzó la mirada al cielo, encontrándose con una esfera vigía, la cual se perdió de vista a toda velocidad.

—O que ellos nos encuentren a nosotros. —Gale intentó ver lo que Peeta había visto, pero el artefacto ya no estaba—. Una esfera nos estaba vigilando. —El cauteloso soldado se apartó del muchacho, notificándoles a todos.

—Hay que movernos. —Se acercó a Johanna—. ¿Puedes divisar desde aquí los autos? —La joven subió a una camioneta vieja y desmantelada que se encontraba estacionada cerca de ellos, sacando sus binoculares digitales, aquellos que les mostraban en una pantalla la distancia entre ellos y los vehículos, percatándose que los dos hombres del almirante que había decidido quedarse a resguardar los vehículos, no estaban.

—Los lamebotas no están, Gale —notificó Johanna, mientras que los demás intentaron mirar a la distancia, pero sin binoculares, se les sería imposible.

—A lo mejor están dentro del camión —comentó Jackson, justo cuando una fuerte detonación consiguió que todos cayeran al suelo, siendo Johanna la que cayera del vehículo, golpeándose en contra del suelo al resbalar del roído capo.

—Por todos los cielos… ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Cressida, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, ayudando a Pollux a incorporarse para que siguiera grabando.

—El camión acaba de explotar —notificó Johanna, levantándose del suelo, sobándose las nalgas—. Si esos dos estaban dentro, lo lamento mucho por ellos. —Los soldados del almirante comenzaron a escanear todo el perímetro, observando a la distancia por medio de sus miras telescópicas, apuntando sus armas a todos lados, buscando algún indicio de vida, justo cuando Gale se levantó del suelo, sintiendo como su broche, aquel que escondía entre el chaleco y su uniforme, comenzó a vibrar, notificándole al soldado que su amado chico del pan se encontraba en problemas.

—¿Peeta? —Gale giró raudo el rostro en busca del muchacho, encontrándose a un hombre cubriendo su rostro con un pasamontañas y unos lentes de sol, el cual mantuvo a Peeta aferrado del cuello, apuntándole con un revólver a la cabeza.

Cada uno de los soldados apuntó al astuto hombre que había utilizado la detonación como distracción y así poder acceder a Peeta, el cual se había quedado apartado de todos, en el rincón donde tan solo unos instantes conversaba con Gale, siendo este quien les exigiera a todos.

—Bajen sus armas. —Los hombres de su escuadrón obedecieron sus órdenes, pero los soldados del almirante permanecieron firmes en su postura amenazante—. He dicho que bajen sus armas.

—Usted no es nuestro superior. —A lo que Gale refutó.

—Soy el de mayor rango aquí, soldado… atrévase a desobedecer mis órdenes y juro que lo relevaré de su cargo sin pensármelo dos veces. —Gale apuntó su fusil directo a la cabeza del insubordinado, el cual dejó de apuntar al rebelde, quien siguió reacio a soltar a Peeta, a pesar de estar rodeado y en la mira de varias armas enemigas.

—Baja el arma, _Sambury_ —exigió el encapuchado, consiguiendo la atención de todos, al ver que conocía al soldado—. No te quieras hacer el valiente, cuando eras el más llorón de todos en las barracas. —El asombrado hombre bajó su arma, tratando de recordar aquella voz y sobre todo, quien podría ser de los tantos hombres que habían entrenado junto a él.

—Suelta al muchacho —le exigió Gale al rebelde, quien se apartó aún más de ellos, al ver como el capitán se le acercaba.

—Supe que vendrían. —El corazón de Peeta comenzó a calmarse al escuchar aquello, sintiendo que después de todo, la treta de Jenkins había servido para algo—. ¿Quieren hablar?... Pues hablemos… —Apuntó a Gale—. Solo tú, el gobernador y la reportera… los demás se quedan.

—No… —soltó Johanna al instante, mientras el tal Sambury negó con la cabeza, siendo el rebelde quien hablara.

—Será a mi modo, o nada. —A lo que Peeta respondió.

—Bien, aceptamos. —Todos volvieron a negar con la cabeza, siendo Gale el único en aceptar a las condiciones del hombre, y las que Peeta ya había accedido.

—Hablaremos… solo Peeta, Cressida tú y yo. —La rubia reportera le exigió al otro camarógrafo que le entregara sus implementos, siendo Pollux quien se los colocara encima, explicándole por medio de señas cómo debía grabar—. Ahora suéltalo. —El encapuchado negó con la cabeza.

—Andando… —Señaló un sendero hacia su derecha—. Caminen. —Cressida fue la primera en ponerse en marcha, mientras Gale le exigió a sus hombres que se mantuvieran en sus puestos y que por nada del mundo les siguieran—. No tengo todo el día, capitán Hawthorne. —Aquello consiguió que el soldado enfocara sus ojos en el encapuchado, el cual siguió apuntando a Peeta en la cabeza.

 _"_ _Eres tú, Shulk… de eso no hay duda"_. Gale recordaba perfectamente su voz y su forma irreverente de ser, tanto en el distrito doce como cuando entró al resguardo del trece, siendo el más temerario de todos a la hora de las contiendas y el entrenamiento militar.

El soldado no le quedó más remedio que caminar tras Cressida, observando el calmo rostro de Peeta, quien simplemente le asintió, dándole a entender que hiciera lo que el hombre decía o todo el esfuerzo seria en vano.

—Ustedes ni se atrevan a moverse de aquí —amenazó el líder rebelde—. En cada edificio, en cada auto estacionado, en cada maldito recoveco de esta zona hay un explosivo esperando a ser detonado. —Señaló a todos lados con su revólver—. Y en cada ventana hay ojos atentos que aguardan con un detonador en la mano.

Aquello consiguió lo que el rebelde buscaba, asustarlos a todos, consiguiendo que permanecieran en el lugar indicado, mientras el líder comenzó a seguir a la reportera y al soldado, sin dejar de mantener a Peeta aferrado del cuello, apuntándole a la cabeza. Varios metros después, tres hombres con pasamontañas les apuntaron, consiguiendo que se detuvieran, siendo uno de ellos quienes les exigieran ponerse unos sacos de tela negra sobre la cabeza, ya que no dejarían que supieran por donde acceder a la madriguera de los rebeldes.

Acataron la orden dada, donde los tres intrusos cubrieron sus cabezas con la gruesa tela, la cual también cubrió la cámara que Cressida tenía adherida a la cabeza, sin poder grabar nada más que las voces y el ruido que los acompañaba, siendo escoltados por los rebeldes, por un largo camino de rocas y escombros, hasta llegar a suelo firme, donde pudieron escuchar como alguien abrió una puerta metálica, consiguiendo que el suelo vibrara.

 _"_ _Una trampilla"_ , pensó Gale, refiriéndose a una puerta de metal en el suelo. _"Están debajo como lo suponía Jenkins"_. Comenzaron a bajar por unas escaleras de caracol, hasta llegar nuevamente a suelo firme, entrando en una especie de cuarto o eso sintió el soldado al percibir como todos se aglomeraban juntos, sintiendo el repentino vértigo del descenso, percatándose de que aquello era un ascensor.

—¿Peeta?... —llamó Gale, para corroborar que estaban juntos.

—Aquí estoy. —Suspiró aliviado—. ¿Cressida?

—Acá —notificó la mujer—. Estoy bien. —El ascensor siguió descendiendo, deteniéndose bruscamente al final del recorrido, comenzando a salir de él, ante los empujones de los rebeldes.

—Jamás te imaginé como un desviado, Gale —comentó el líder de los rebeldes, acercándose al soldado—. Siempre vivías hablando de Katniss. —Peeta comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo al respecto—. Y despotricabas a los cuatro vientos el desprecio que sentías por Peeta. —A lo que Gale respondió sin titubear.

—El amor no es desviación, Shulk. —Aquello consiguió que el líder rebelde sonriera, aunque por supuesto nadie lo vio—. Dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso. —Ahora era Peeta el que sonreía, sin dejar de caminar hacia donde los guiaban—. El destino es incierto y a veces no entendemos las señales. —Se detuvieron, escuchando como alguien abrió una puerta y los incitaba a pasar, mientras Gale proseguía—. Katniss era la conexión, y el destino se encargó de ponernos a Peeta y a mí, frente a frente. —Cada uno de los rebeldes les arrancó el grueso saco de la cabeza, dejándoles ver donde estaban, justo cuando el capitán culminó su explicación—. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo y de conocernos mejor, para darnos cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Peeta buscó el rostro de Gale, el cual ya lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa, consiguiendo que el joven Mellark correspondiera aquel gesto del mismo modo, regalándole una seductora sonrisa, lo que por supuesto Cressida comenzó a grabar, sin perder detalles de aquellas intensas miradas entre ellos.

—¡Qué lindo!... —exclamó Shulk en un tono sarcástico, quitándose las gafas oscuras y el pasamontaña, consiguiendo que ambos amantes enfocaran sus miradas en el agraciado hombre de ojos pequeños pero penetrantes—. Espero que eso no me suceda con Jenkins. —Aquello consiguió que tanto sus hombres como los recién llegados sonrieran—. Ese maldito viejo es demasiado feo. —Arrojó todo lo que había cubierto su rostro sobre una pequeña mesa, donde varios documentos reposaban sobre ella—. Siéntense —exigió el líder rebelde señalando a sus espaldas, consiguiendo que los tres voltearan a ver los respectivos asientos—. ¿Desde cuándo supiste que era yo? — A lo que Gale respondió, después de sentarse junto a Peeta.

—Desde que vi tu cara en la computadora de datos de la base militar. —Aquello consiguió que el rostro de Shulk, se mostrara un poco consternado—. Hay un archivo que contiene los expedientes de doscientos cincuenta soldados que ya no están en la base, reduciéndolos a tan solo quince artilleros de los cuales tres estaban muertos y otros descartados por incompetentes. —El soldado rebelde asintió—. Entre los que quedaron estabas tú y no tuve dudas al respecto de que fueras el líder de esta rebelión. —El hombre miró a Gale con el ceño fruncido.

—Y se lo notificaste a Jenkins… ¿No es así? —Tanto Gale como Peeta negaron con la cabeza, siendo el joven Mellark quien acotara.

—Gale supo que si se lo decía, eras hombre muerto… el almirante no dejará que un rebelde que ni siquiera pertenece al distrito trece le quite el poder. —Shulk miró a Peeta y luego a Gale, pensándose todo aquello, sin saber si creerles o no.

—Shulk, vine aquí con una orden a cuestas y un propósito propio —notificó Gale al rebelde—. La orden es acabarlos a los dos. —Aquello sorprendió al líder rebelde—. Y mi propósito propio es evitar que eso ocurra y que Peeta sea el mediador entre ambos… Paylor desea sacar adelante el distrito trece y esta disputa de bandos se lo está impidiendo. —A lo que Shulk respondió.

—Pero si mi rebelión es por ella. —Tanto Peeta como Gale se miraron a las caras, contemplando de igual modo el asombrado rostro de Cressida, la cual no dejó de grabar—. Ella fue el soldado que me inspiró, yo la admiro y la respeto. —A lo que Gale alegó.

—Pues hay que hacérselo saber, Shulk… Paylor cree que esta disputa es para sacarla a ella del juego.

—Pero es Jenkins quien quiere sacarla del poder, es él quien ha estado planificando un golpe al Capitolio en su contra.

—Lo sabía —comentó Peeta—. Paylor debe enterarse de esto lo antes posible. —Gale pensó en cómo podrían hacerle llegar a la presidenta una grabación donde Shulk le explicara todo, y el porqué de la rebelión en contra de Jenkins y mostrarle el desprecio que el almirante siente hacia ella.

—Tengo un plan. —Todos observaron a Gale—. Vamos a grabarte explicándole todo a la presidenta, le dirás todo lo que sabes y nosotros lo trasmitiremos desde la base. —El líder rebelde negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué me garantiza que lo harán? —A lo que Peeta respondió.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—No es suficiente para mí. —A lo que Gale, respondió.

—Vendrás con nosotros. —Tanto Cressida como Peeta miraron extrañados a Gale, quien tan solo se percató del asombrado rostro de Shulk—. Vamos a infíltrate en la base.

—¿Te volviste loco?... ¿Cómo demonios saldré de allí? Y si es que puedo tan siquiera acceder a la base antes de que me maten. —A lo que Gale respondió.

—No saldrás. —Nadie entendió qué demonios estaba planeando Gale—. Te quedarás y tomarás el liderazgo de todo, yo te lo prometo. —Shulk miró al soldado y luego a Peeta, enfocando lentamente sus intensos ojos en Cressida, pensando en toda aquella locura—. ¿Tienes pruebas de todo lo que has dicho? —El líder rebelde asintió, chasqueando sus dedos hacia uno de sus subalternos, los cuales permanecieron encapuchados, siendo uno de ellos quien se moviera, acercándose a un pequeño gavetero de metal, sacando una pequeña cinta.

—Yo lo grabé todo, justo cuando el viejo organizaba el complot en contra de Paylor con su contacto en el Capitolio. —Gale y Peeta se miraron al rostro, preguntándole quién era el otro—. No lo sé… solo esta su voz. —Cressida le quitó rápidamente la cinta, introduciéndola dentro de la consola donde ella podía ver lo que se estaba grabando, pulsando el botón de reproducción, dejando correr la cinta.

—Tú solo consígueme las armas que necesito y prometo sacar a Paylor del poder, después de la guerra en contra de Snow, hemos quedado desabastecidos de armas de destrucción masiva. —Se le escuchó decir a Jenkins, donde los tres contemplaron como solo el rostro del almirante se dejaba ver entre un par de tubos, imaginado que Shulk había estado escondido en algún lugar de aquella sala de comunicaciones.

—Tranquilo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, algo se me ocurrirá, pero prometo enviarte los proyectiles y el armamento necesario. —Cressida cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, mirando tanto a Gale como a Peeta, quienes cerraron sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que la reportera ya se había percatado, que el contacto de Jenkins era Plutarch—. Tú y yo nos vamos a apoderar de Panem. —En la grabación el almirante asintió con una amplia sonrisa—. Por ahora estoy manejando a los Sinsajos a mi antojo, a lo mejor sean ellos quienes te entreguen las armas, hasta entonces. —La comunicación se terminó, al igual que la grabación, donde cada uno de los presentes miró a Shulk, completamente pasmados.

—Imagino que saben quién es el otro. —Gale asintió notificándole que era el jefe de gabinetes de Paylor—. Hay que hacer algo. —El soldado asintió.

—Esto debe verlo Paylor. —Gale pensó en el modo de introducir a Shulk en la base militar, justo cuando Peeta alegaba.

—Nos usó. —Todos voltearon a verle—. Ese maldito nos usó, con razón se te hizo tan fácil traerles el armamento que pidieron. —Shulk miró a Gale, el cual intentó permanecer serio, ya que el notificarle al rebelde que las armas habían sido entregadas no era prudente—. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a evitar que ese demente use los proyectiles que les trajiste? —El líder fulminó a Gale con la mirada, preguntándole si en verdad habían traído el armamento, a lo que Gale asintió, observando el consternado y frustrado rostro del muchacho.

—Tranquilo, Shulk… el almirante no podrá usarlos. —A lo que Peeta preguntó por qué tenía la certeza de ello—. Tú solo confía en mí. —Peeta no dijo nada, mirando a Shulk, quien esperaba una respuesta más congruente de su parte—. Les falta algo que yo tengo, no diré más. —El rebelde no refutó su corta respuesta—. Ahora hagamos tu grabación explicándole todo a Paylor y luego uniremos ambos videos, cuando estemos en la base, la transmitiremos, me contactaré con Beetee, él nos ayudará. —Peeta asintió, justo cuando Cressida enfocó las cámaras sobre el líder de la rebelión, exigiéndole que comenzara a hablar.

—Se supone que esto sería un encuentro diplomático —alegó Peeta entre dientes acercándose a Gale, mientras el joven rebelde comenzó a hablar—. Y terminó convirtiéndose en un complot, no puedo creer que Plutarch esté detrás de todo esto.

—Pues a mí jamás me agradó _ese_ maldito doble cara. —Peeta asintió dándole la razón—. Pero debo decir que estoy tan sorprendido como tú. —Gale recordó todas las veces que Plutarch los apoyó en su relación, haciéndose el condescendiente, ayudándole también cuando se encontró sumergido en lo más profundo de su depresión a causa de lo ocurrido entre Peeta y él, ante la traición de Katniss y el soldado para con el joven Mellark—. Jamás pensé que a Plutarch le agradara tanto el poder.

—Ni yo… pero seguiremos adelante y vamos a liberar a Panem de esos bastardos que desean arruinar todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora. —Gale asintió, rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—Y muy pronto estaremos de regreso con nuestro hijo. —Los dos se contemplaron por unos segundos a los ojos, deseando que así fuera, pero ambos sabían en donde estaban metidos, y si no actuaban rápido, perderían todo… sus vidas, su futuro y sobre todo, la esperanza de volver a ver el hermoso rostro de su hijo, Galpeet.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo**

 **_ 23 _**

Todos regresaron en el jeep, ya que el camión había quedado completamente inservible y llevar otro auto o alguna de las motos de los rebeldes sería sin duda algo bastante peligroso y llamativo. Las mujeres iban en las piernas de los hombres, mientras que los acompañantes de Shulk guindaban, cada uno a los costados del vehículo, vestidos con sus trajes militares, portando las insignias del escuadrón que los había guiado hasta el escondite de los rebeldes.

Peeta iba apretujado entre Pollux y Gale, quien lo mantuvo aferrado por los hombros, repasando en voz baja, el plan que se habían organizado, donde los rebeldes llegarían después que lo hicieran ellos, por si se presentaba algún contratiempo y tuviesen que hacerle frente al cuartel general de Jenkins, para sacar con vida a su líder.

—¿Aún crees que funcione? —preguntó Peeta sin poder controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

—Tiene que funcionar —acotó Gale abrazándole con fuerza—. No creo que regresemos con vida al Capitolio si antes no sacamos a este infeliz del poder. —Tanto el capitán Hawthorne como Peeta contemplaron a Sambury, quien había sido el más reacio a aceptar las ordenes de Gale.

—¿Crees que coopere y que no nos arroje por la borda?

—No lo sé. —Si bien era cierto que Sambury había accedido al plan, nadie les daba la certeza de que no cambiara de opinión luego y los traicionara, ya que, aunque Shulk le había explicado al oficial toda aquella rebelión y el porqué de sus actos, nadie les garantizaba que el soldado no estuviese fingiendo tan solo para entregarle a su almirante la cabeza del líder rebelde en bandeja de plata.

El plan consistía en introducir a Shulk como un simple rehén, mientras que sus dos acompañantes se harían pasar por los soldados caídos ante la explosión del vehículo, aquellos que salieron disparados del camión a causa de la detonación, tomando sus gorras y sus mascaras, quitándoles también los estandartes del uniforme, colocándoselos a los de ellos.

Cada corazón se aceleró al ver la entrada del ala oeste del cuartel general, siendo precisamente Sambury quien cubriera el rostro de Shulk con una capucha muy parecida a la que el líder rebelde le había puesto tanto a Gale como a Peeta, en compañía de Cressida, para introducirlos a su cuartel general.

—Espero que todo lo que hayas dicho sea cierto, Shulk —espetó Sambury de mala gana—. Yo también estoy con Paylor, y si el almirante solo quiere sacarla de la presidencia, tienes mi apoyo. —Aquello le dio esperanzas a todos los que temían un posible arrepentimiento por parte del soldado, aunque las cartas aún no estaban echadas.

—Viste el video, escuchaste todo lo que Shulk ha contado… ¿Qué más quieres? —preguntó Cressida, mirando de malas al soldado, tratando de ir lo más cómoda posible en las piernas del otro camarógrafo, el cual se encontraba adelante con Stuart, quien iba del lado de la puerta, tratando de que Jackson no cayera, al tener que ir prácticamente guindando de esta.

—No sé… todo esto es muy jalado de los cabellos.

—Jalado de los cabellos es el complot entre ese maldito viejo y Plutarch… juro que cuando lo vea voy a borrarle esta asquerosa sonrisita hipócrita que siempre muestra… maldito bastando —espetó Johanna, quien iba en las piernas de Gale, el cual alegó.

—Ya tendremos oportunidad, Johanna… primero lo primero, hay que contactar a Haymitch y pasarle el video, si lo enviamos a la frecuencia presidencial el primero que lo verá será Plutarch…

—… Y ese bastardo no se lo mostrará a la presidenta —concluyó Peeta—. Incluso podría hacer algo en contra de nosotros. —Todos asintieron.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a hacérselo llegar a Haymitch? —preguntó Johanna, justo cuando comenzaron a introducir el vehículo en el hangar, siendo Gale quien respondiera.

—Beetee lo hará. —Todos comenzaron a bajar del pobre vehículo que había venido repleto de personas, las cuales comenzaron a mirarse las unas a las otras, siendo los hombres de Shulk, quienes comenzaran la actuación, sacando a su líder a rastras del Jeep, arrojándolo al suelo, justo cuando Jenkins comenzó a caminar hacia los recién llegados, observando la escena.

—¡Vaya!... —exclamó el almirante mirándolos a todos, para luego enfocar sus ojos en el encapuchado sobre el suelo—. Tenía mis dudas sobre todo esto del protocolo, pero veo que ha valido la pena. —Cada uno de los presentes esperó atentos a cualquier movimiento de Jenkins en contra del rebelde, acercándose a paso lento al muchacho, quitándole la capucha—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó mirando a Gale.

—Es el líder de esta rebelión, el artillero John Shulk, señor. —El almirante sacó su revólver, apuntándole en la cabeza al joven, lo que tensó a los hombres del líder rebelde, siendo Peeta quien se interpusiera entre el almirante y el soldado.

—¿Se volvió loco? —Gale se acercó a Peeta, intentando apartarlo de la línea de fuego entre Jenkins y Shulk, sin conseguirlo—. El muchacho irá a corte marcial, almirante.

—Yo ya lo he juzgado. —Le quitó el seguro a su revólver—. Así que apártese.

—Esto no habla muy bien de usted, almirante —acotó Gale—. Usted dijo que estaba a favor de la presidenta y ella jamás aceptará algo así… enciérrelo y lo llevaremos a juicio, si Paylor y la corte deciden su muerte, yo mismo me encargaré de clavarle una bala en la cabeza a este infeliz. —Cressida no podía ni respirar, Johanna permaneció atenta, mientras que los hombres de Gale, Jackson, Stuart y Callahan se encontraban apuntándole al almirante, el cual los contempló a todos, bajando lentamente el arma.

—Bien… —Jenkins señaló a los dos hombres que el almirante creía que eran los que trabajaban para él, cuando en realidad venían escoltando a su líder—. Lleven a este maldito a una celda. —Ambos soldados asintieron con un _"sí señor"_ , aferrando al maniatado hombre de ambos brazos, llevándoselo a rastras—. Denle una buena paliza.

—No puede hacer eso —gritó Peeta, tratando de seguir el juego, ya que si no decían nada al respecto, a lo mejor Jenkins sospecharía—. Usted debe esperar a que… —El almirante se acercó a Peeta, lo que por supuesto activó las alarmas de Gale, aferrando a su amado por un brazo, apartándolo del prepotente hombre, el cual le espetó.

—Puedo y lo haré. —Los soldados asintieron nuevamente a las exigencias de su superior, arrastrando a Shulk hacia las celdas, siendo Cressida quien se retirara, alegando que traía los nervios de punta y que necesitaba descansar antes de volver al Capitolio, retirándose por la misma puerta por donde se habían llevado al líder rebelde, mientras los hombres de Gale se dispersaron sin dejar de estar atentos a lo que ocurría entre Jenkins, Gale y Peeta.

—Es usted un cretino.

—¿Peeta? —llamó Gale la atención del muchacho—. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte, mientras yo hablo con el almirante? —Pero el molesto gobernador, no le quitó los ojos de encima al prepotente hombre.

—Vaya y hágale caso a su _"noviecito"_ , señor gobernador. —Sin duda no era bueno que Peeta dejara escapar al muto justo ahora, ya que necesitaba que el chico se retirara a ayudar a Cressida y a los demás con el plan—. Retírese y deje hablar a los soldados, ya hizo su _"papelito"_ protocolar y me trajo la cabeza del traidor. —Peeta respiró y trató por todos los medios de contener su rabia, sintiendo como Gale le tomó de la mano, llamando su atención.

—¿Peeta? —El chico al fin dejó de mirar a Jenkins como lo hacía, observando el calmo y sonriente rostro de Gale—. Ve a descansar —le exigió amablemente, apartándolo del almirante, susurrándole al oído—. Necesito que esa linda cabecita se enfríe y que uses tu inteligencia para ayudar a Shulk y a Cressida a entrar a la sala de comunicaciones. —Le dio un beso en la frente, consiguiendo que Peeta al fin bajara la guardia con el odioso hombre.

—Bien… —Le dio una última mirada de refilón a Jenkins y caminó hacia el mismo pasillo por donde Cressida y los soldados se habían llevado a Shulk, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, enrumbándose hacia la zona de las celdas, pero Cressida y los soldados que escoltaban al rebelde, le silbaron para llamar su atención, dirigiéndose hacia donde lo estaban esperando, siendo la reportera quien les exigiera seguirles, ya que ella sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba el salón que buscaban.

—Por aquí… —Todos siguieron a la mujer, mientras Peeta se percató de la liberación del líder rebelde, quien ahora llevaba entre sus manos un arma, al igual que sus dos escoltas, introduciéndose rápidamente en un angosto pasadizo, el cual estaba custodiado por varios hombres—. Demonios. —Cressida les hizo señas para que se escondieran, consiguiendo que cada uno lo hiciera sin hacer el menor ruido posible—. No podremos acceder, está custodiada. —Shulk levantó la mano para apuntar con su revólver a los guardias, siendo Peeta quien se lo impidiera.

—No… ¿Estás loco? —susurró sin pretensión alguna de soltarle—. Llamarás la atención de todos hasta acá. —A lo que Shulk preguntó si tenía un plan—. Quédense aquí. —Tomó la mano de Cressida, la cual lo miró un poco extrañada, recomponiéndose rápidamente ante el asombro, al ver como ambas escoltas apostadas en la puerta le apuntaban, preguntándoles qué demonios hacían en aquella zona.

—Tenemos varias tomas de la aprehensión del líder rebelde, las cuales el almirante quiere que editemos y se las entreguemos antes de la ejecución del traidor. —Los dos soldados se vieron a las caras, observando nuevamente a Cressida, siendo Peeta quien hablara.

—Pueden preguntarle al almirante. —Se lo pensaron por unos segundos, mientras el joven Mellark ideaba algo mejor—. Está justo ahora con el capitán Hawthorne revisando la mercancía que trajo, de seguro se sentirá encantado de que lo moleste para corroborar esta estupidez, es solo una edición, cualquiera de los dos puede entrar y ver lo que hacemos. —Se lo pensaron nuevamente, siendo uno de ellos quien hablara.

—Ve a preguntarle personalmente al almirante, yo me quedaré con ellos. —El subalterno asintió, encaminándose al pasillo donde se encontraba Shulk y sus hombres escondidos, siendo el otro hombre quien abriera la puerta del salón de comunicaciones, pidiéndole solo a Cressida que entrara, justo cuando los rebeldes se arrojaron sobre el guardia, golpeándole hasta dejarlo inconsciente, mientras el otro solo observaba las curvas de la reportera, la cual entró lentamente, contemplando todo el lugar.

—¿Linda, no? —preguntó Peeta, consiguiendo la atención del guardia, mientras que la visión periférica del joven Mellark, se percató del acercamiento de los rebeldes, mientras el soldado, simplemente sonrió, mirándole nuevamente el trasero a la reportera—. Está soltera. —Se sintió estúpido al decir aquello, pero solo deseaba ganar tiempo, apartándose del camino de los rebeldes, quienes le apuntaron a la cabeza, exigiéndole que entrara y soltara el arma o le volarían la tapa de los sesos.

Todos entraron, justo cuando los dos soldados que manejaba el sistema de comunicación se percataron de la irrupción al lugar, pretendiendo levantarse, siendo Cressida quien le diera un golpe en la cara a uno, mientras que al otro, Peeta lo había empujado, golpeándole la cabeza en contra de un computador.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, antes de que se den cuenta de que esos dos no están en sus puestos y de que yo no estoy en la celda —exigió Shulk a Cressida, quien se puso manos a las obras para contactar a Beetee y explicarle la situación irregular en el distrito trece y enviarle el video lo antes posible para que contactara tanto a Haymitch como a Paylor, sin que Plutarch lo supiera.

Gale conversaba con Jenkins, quien le comentó lo que pretendía hacer con las armas que el capitán le había traído, mientras el soldado simplemente asentía, paseándose por el hangar, donde a cada tanto le daba miradas furtivas a sus hombres, quienes se habían dispersado por el lugar, dejando en cada punto estratégico uno de los regalitos que le habían traído al almirante, por si debían de usarlo a su favor.

—Haremos volar toda esa zona donde ya sabemos que están los rebeldes. —Gale asintió—. Gracias a ustedes vamos a poder deshacernos de esos bastardos. —El capitán asintió nuevamente, percatándose de cómo Johanna mostró su dedos pulgar en alzas, lo que le demostraba que todos estaba cubierto, volteando a ver a Callahan, mirando el aerodeslizador, para darle a entender que debía estar adentro y tener todo listo para el despegue, lo que el piloto entendió a la perfección.

—Ha sido un placer servirle, señor. —Gale intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no escupirle la cara al bastardo y decirle hasta del mal que se iba a morir, conteniéndose histriónicamente—. Esperábamos poder presenciar la caída de la rebelión, pero creo que saldremos hoy. —El capitán sabía cómo pensaba Jenkins y este no los dejaría ir hasta estar seguro de su victoria por sobre los rebeldes.

—Y estarán… —comentó Jenkins, deteniendo su andar, consiguiendo que Gale también lo hiciera—. No pueden irse aún, deben festejar conmigo. —Justo en ese momento el comunicuff de Gale vibró, notificándole que un mensaje le había llegado.

—Claro, almirante, como usted diga. —Levantó su brazo para leer el mensaje, el cual era de Beetee, enviándole un 15-64, lo que por supuesto significaba solo una cosa, que el nuevo gobernador del distrito tres ya había recibido la encomienda y que pronto vendría la fase dos del plan—. Ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría comer algo. —El impertérrito almirante le contempló fijamente—. Con su permiso. —Gale le hizo la venia, pero Jenkins no la respondió, a lo que el capitán Hawthorne pretendió retirarse igual, escuchando al prepotente hombre hablar.

—Capitán. —Gale giró sobre sus pies, después de observar tanto a Jackson como a Stuart, asentirle a su superior, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo ante lo que pudiese decirle el almirante, enfocando sus ojos en él—. Entrégueme lo que se llevó. —El soldado alzó una ceja en un gesto incrédulo—. No se haga el idiota conmigo, capitán… le pedí a mis hombres que revisaran los misiles, ¿y qué cree usted que no encontraron? —Gale tragó grueso, esperando a que el astuto hombre alegara—. Los chips de comando de los misiles, sin ellos no puedo dirigirlos hacía el punto de impacto, devuélvamelos.

El capitán Hawthorne miró fijamente la mano extendida del almirante, quien esperó paciente a que el soldado le devolviera los chips sin tener que usar el revólver que sostuvo firmemente con la otra mano, sin dejar de observar a Gale retadoramente a los ojos.

—Yo… solo… estaba resguardándome a mí y a los míos. —Jenkins asintió—. No quería que usted usara los misiles mientras estábamos en la zona enemiga—. El almirante sonrió con ironía.

—Astuto de su parte, ahora entréguemelos. —Gale introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, justo cuando cada una de las pantallas panorámicas del hangar se encendieron y el rostro de Peeta apareció en cada una de ellas, alegando a continuación.

—Pueblo de Panem. —Todos los presentes miraron las pantallas, siendo Jenkins uno de ellos—. La tiranía parece haber vuelto a nuestro amado país. —Gale comenzó a apartarse del almirante, mirando a sus hombres, quienes habían dejado de ver las pantallas, enfocándose en su superior, mientras Peeta proseguía—. El almirante Jenkins, quien ahora gobierna el distrito trece, no es más que un nuevo Snow, el cual quiere hacerse del poder por la fuerza. —Al escuchar aquello, Callahan ya había encendido todo, probando cada comando y dejando todo listo para encender el motor y así mismo las turbinas—. Aquí les entregó una prueba fehaciente de lo que es capaz este hombre para destruir la nueva democracia en nuestro país.

Cressida dejó que el video donde Jenkins había tenido la conversación con Plutarch corriera, pidiéndole las armas para derrocar a Paylor y hacerse del poder, mostrando la verdadera cara del almirante a cada uno de sus hombres, quienes observaron horrorizados todo el contenido del video.

—Detengan eso… vayan al cuarto de comunicaciones, esos malditos me han jugado sucio —gritó Jenkins a varios de sus hombros, siendo unos cuantos quienes se movilizaran, mientras que otros le observaron con desprecio—. He dado una orden maldición. —Gale corrió hacia una de las puertas para buscar a Peeta, al ver como varios soldados se habían enrumbado para allá, pero un disparo detuvo su rápida huida, volteando a ver al almirante—. ¿A dónde cree que va, capitán? —El aludido giró lentamente sobre sus pies, observando cómo Jenkins le apuntó directo a la cara—. Entrégueme los chips.

La algarabía se hizo presente en el hangar, donde varios soldados comenzaron a movilizarse, mientras que otros aún seguían en shock, ante lo que estaba pasando, siendo esta vez el rostro de Shulk quien les notificara todo los planes del maldito almirante, justo cuando Gale sacó su mano derecha, dejándole ver al iracundo hombre los chips de comando.

—Entréguelos y juro que voy a perdonarles la vida. —Pero Gale supo de sobra que nos seria así, él sabía perfectamente la clase de alimaña que era aquel hombre, arrojándole los chips a la cara, lo que consiguió que Jenkins bajara la guardia y el capitán se le fuera encima, golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro, comenzando entre ellos una guerra campal, mientras los disparos iban y venían de ambos bandos, donde se escuchó el arribo de los rebeldes, siendo Jackson el que le disparará a quienes intentaban cerrar el enorme portón, consiguiendo que la turba de rebeldes entraran.

—Oficial Mason… —gritó Stuart, consiguiendo que la joven, observara el gran número de soldados que llegaron a favor de Jenkins, desde una de las compuertas que daban a los diversos comandos, siendo Johanna la que tuviera el control de los pequeños juguetitos que habían desperdigado por todos el hangar, detonando el primero.

Una fuerte explosión hizo volar por los aires al enorme grupo de soldados, mientras que los rebeldes comenzaron a ganar terreno, a pesar de que varios ya habían caído, al igual que algunos soldados de Jenkins ante la fuerte contienda, siendo Gale quien comenzara a recoger los chips, ante la distracción de la explosión, la cual dejó a Jenkins aturdido mirando a todos lados, con el rostro ensangrentado.

Gale se levantó, llevándose consigo los chips, golpeando a uno de los soldados de Jenkins, quitándole el fusil que traía, ya que el suyo lo había dejado en el Jeep, corriendo hacia donde Peeta se había marchado minutos atrás, tratando de llegar primero que los soldados al cuarto de comunicaciones, aunque de seguro ellos ya lo habían hecho, ya que la alocución de Shulk se detuvo sin que el líder rebelde pudiese terminar sus palabras.

El soldado no se detuvo, mató a aquellos que se les atravesó por el frente, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, buscando el salón de comunicaciones, justo cuando una segunda detonación consiguió que los gritos y la algarabía reinara en todo el lugar, escuchando disparos por todos lados, introduciéndose en el pasillo que daba a la sala que buscaba, pero en aquel lugar ya no había absolutamente nadie, temiendo lo peor, percatándose de cómo habían destrozando todas las computadoras.

 _"_ _Peeta… ¿Dónde estás?"_ , pensó Gale completamente preocupado, saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar, buscándole a pesar de sus malos presentimientos, pero lo que Gale no sabía era que todo aquello que se había dejado ver en las pantallas era solo una grabación y que ellos ya habían abandonado el cuarto de comunicaciones, antes de que todo el pandemónium comenzara.

—¿Dónde está Gale? —Peeta sobresaltó a Johanna, la cual se sorprendió ante la inesperada llegada del muchacho, preguntando por el capitán.

—Fue a buscarte. —Peeta pretendió correr nuevamente hacia el salón de comunicaciones lo que por supuesto Johanna le impidió, exigiéndole apremiante—. Yo iré por él, tú ve a la nave con Cressida y los demás, los camarógrafos ya están dentro del aerodeslizador.

—Pero… —Pretendió refutar el joven gobernador.

—Pero nada, haz lo que te digo, Peeta… ¿Jackson? —le gritó la oficial al cadete, quien corrió tras ella, introduciéndose ambos en el cuartel, mientras la contienda siguió en aquel lugar, y Peeta corrió hacia el aerodeslizador, sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Johanna se había perdido con su subalterno, incitando a Cressida a subir por la rampa, mientras él se quedó abajo, mirando a todos lados, percatándose de cómo el malnacido almirante limpiaba su rota nariz con un pañuelo, exigiéndole a sus hombres dispararle a la nave con una bazuca y así poder detener la huida del escuadrón protocolar.

—Suban a la nave —exigió Peeta, pero al darse cuenta que lo que pretendían era destruir el aerodeslizador, uno de los camarógrafos salió despavorido fuera de esta, recibiendo varios impactos de bala en el pecho, acabando con su vida—. He dicho que suban a la nave. —Pollux corrió al interior, mientras Cressida miraba a Peeta, quien la tomó del brazo introduciéndola en el vehículo aéreo, hasta donde se encontraba Callahan, el cual ya había encendido los motores y comenzó a prender las turbinas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el piloto, a lo que Peeta respondió, buscando dentro del almacén de las armas.

—Quieren volar la nave. —Sacó una ballesta y tomó un carcaj repleto de flechas, saliendo raudo del aerodeslizador, justo cuando el artillero esperaba a que cargaran la bazuca, siendo Jenkins quien le apuntara a Peeta con el revólver, exigiéndole a sus hombres que dispararan de una maldita vez a la nave, consiguiendo de parte del joven Mellark una flecha que dio directo en su mano armada, atravesándola por completo.

El malherido soldado cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor, tratando de arrancarse la flecha, mientras Peeta extrajo otra del carcaj, aquella que tenia la punta roja, lo que por supuesto Peeta no supo qué significaba, colocándola en la ballesta, apuntando directo al cañón de la bazuca que sería disparada, consiguiendo que esta y sus hombres volaran por los aires ante la fuerte detonación de la flecha explosiva al contacto con el arma cargada de pólvora.

—Peeta, cuidado —gritó Stuart desde uno de los rincones donde peleaba, consiguiendo que el joven Mellark volteara el rostro para ver de qué le advertía el soldado, observando a un corpulento hombre que se arrojó sobre él, intentando desarmarle, comenzando una intensa contienda de fuerza entre ambos, justo cuando Johanna y Jackson regresaron con su superior, el cual se percató de lo que ocurría, corriendo raudo hacia donde el muchacho peleaba muy cerca de la plataforma de abordar.

—¿Peeta?… —gritó Gale, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Jenkins, quien ya se había librado de la flecha en su mano, tomando el revólver con la otra, disparándole al capitán Hawthorne, el cual cayó al suelo con una herida de bala en la pantorrilla, quejándose de dolor.

—¡Gale!… Johanna corrió a socorrerlo, mientras Jackson y Stuart peleaban con los soldados a favor de Jenkins, quien pretendió dispararle nuevamente al capitán, pero un disparo certero en su mano izquierda consiguió que el almirante dejara caer el revólver al suelo, gritando ante el dolor de las heridas causadas.

—Dame un solo motivo para no asesinarte, Jenkins. —Shulk se acercó lentamente al maltrecho gobernante, apuntándole directo a la cara, mientras Gale le exigía a Johanna que fuese a ayudar a Peeta, pero el fuerte joven ya había dejado salir al muto, el cual desnucó con un ágil movimiento de brazos al musculoso soldado, el cual cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

—Hazlo… mátame, maldito… si lo haces, no podrás apagar uno de los misiles que me trajo el capitán. —El líder rebelde no dejó de apuntarle—. En estos instantes, ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva. —Shulk abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquello, volteado a ver a Gale, quien era puesto de pie con la ayuda de Johanna y Peeta, el cual había ido al fin a su encuentro, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso es mentira.

—Corrobóralo por ti mismo, bastardo. —Shulk le dio dos fuertes puñetazos en la cara, consiguiendo que el hombre escupiera varios dientes y un buche de sangre, arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraban los demás notificándoles la mala noticia.

—Stuart… ve y revisa los misiles. —El chico corrió a hacer lo que su capitán le indicaba, renqueando hacia la nave, con la ayuda de la oficial Mason y de Peeta, mientras todos les acompañaban, percatándose del arribo de varios soldados del Capitolio y diversas naves que aterrizaron en las afueras del lugar, imaginando que aquello era el apoyo que había enviado Paylor para acabar con toda aquella revuelta en contra de su gobierno.

El soldado regresó asintiéndole a su superior, lo que por supuesto consiguió la irónica sonrisa de Jenkins, al ver el terror y el desconcierto en los hombres del escuadrón 561, consiguiendo que Peeta perdiera la cordura, aferrándole del cuello, exigiéndole con ira desmedida en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo detenemos el misil? —Jenkins negó con la cabeza.

—No pueden. —Shulk pretendió golpearlo pero el sonriente almirante alegó—. Si le colocan nuevamente el chip, explotará y no pueden desarmarlo. —Jenkins tenía razón, los misiles no tenían como abrirlos ya que eran completamente cerrados como una cripta metálica, teniendo tan solo la pequeña cerradura donde se incrustaba el chip direccional.

—¿Cómo fue que lo activaste?... ¡habla!... —gritó Shulk, mientras Gale era atendido por Johanna y Cressida, la cual había vuelto a salir de la nave, ante el retraso de los demás, observando como Peeta sacudió a Jenkins para que hablara.

—Necesita la huella digital del programador y la clave de activación… —Todos esperaron expectantes mientras el tiempo transcurría, escuchando como Stuart le notificó a su capitán que faltaban diez minutos para la detonación—. La clave la tengo yo, pero la huella es de Plutarch y no creo que tengan tiempo para traerlo hasta acá. —Cada uno de los presentes cerró sus ojos con pesar, siendo Peeta quien soltara al sonriente soldado, aquel que estaba disfrutando sus caras largas y preocupadas.

—Ha este bastardo no le importa morir, solo quiere acabar con todo —alegó Shulk, siendo Gale quien hablara.

—Jackson, Stuart… traigan el misil. —Ambos se miraron a las caras—. Corran. —Los dos soldados corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los misiles, mientras Gale se levantó del suelo de la rampa, notificándole a Peeta que estaba bien y que solo había sido un rasguño, renqueando para poder subir a la nave.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Peeta siguiéndole.

—Nos lo vamos a llevar y lo vamos a dejar caer cuando falte tan solo un minuto. —Tanto Johanna como Cressida negaron con la cabeza, percatándose de cómo los soldados trajeron el misil, el cual reposaba en un soporte de ruedas aquel que lo hacía de fácil traslado—. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no tenemos otra opción. —Peeta asintió, apoyado la idea de Gale—. Johanna, toma tu puesto y dile a Callahan que nos vamos.

Cressida subió en compañía de Johanna, la cual no pudo dejar de ver a su superior, quien se quedó en la zona de carga del aerodeslizador, colocándose las correas de seguridad, afianzándose a la nave, observando como Peeta comenzó a hacer lo mismo, mientras Jackson y Stuart subieron el misil a la nave, la cual estaba a punto de despegar.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Gale a su amado chico del pan.

—No creas que voy a dejarte solo. —Siguió colocando sus correas, mientras los soldados afianzaron la carga con un par de arneses, los cuales irían a cada lado de ellos, donde ambos tendrían que desprenderlas al mismo tiempo para dejar caer la carga.

—Te quiero dentro de la nave, Peeta.

—Esto no está en discusión.

—Soy el capitán.

—Y yo tu superior y voy a quedarme te guste o no… ¿está claro? —Gale supo de sobra que no conseguiría nada de parte de Peeta y que este no lo dejaría solo por nada del mundo.

Shulk entró a la nave ofreciéndole su mano a ambos para que la estrecharan con una amplia sonrisa, mirando al capitán y luego al joven gobernador, siendo Gale quien la aferrara, apretándola con firmeza.

—Gracias. —Gale asintió, regalándole una afable sonrisa—. Esto jamás hubiese sido posible sin su ayuda. —Soltó la mano de Gale para estrechar la de Peeta, pero el chico ensombreció el rostro al ver como Jenkins se había puesto de pie, pretendiendo apuñalar al líder rebelde, pero el astuto muchacho ya se había percatado de ello, girado raudo sobre sus pies, arrojando al almirante al suelo, al propinarle un certero disparo en la frente, el cual acabó al fin con la vida del indeseable hombre.

—Quería entregarte lo que tú no me quisiste entregar a mí, Jenkins… una corte marcial pero no me dejaste opción. —Giró raudo el rostro percatándose que faltaban seis minutos para la detonación—. Me gustaría ser mas protocolar con ustedes, pero…

—… No hay tiempo para eso —concluyó Peeta las palabras del soldado—. Adiós, Shulk, se un buen líder. —El joven prometió que habrían nuevas elecciones y dejaría que los ciudadanos del distrito trece decidieran, pero Peeta estaba más que seguro que ellos escogerían a Shulk, quien bajó al fin de la nave, llevándose a rastras el cuerpo de Jenkins, justo cuando Stuart y Jackson culminaron de afianzar el misil, entregándole a cada uno un intercomunicador que los mantendría en contacto con el piloto y la copiloto de la nave.

Ambos soldados entraron a la sala de vuelo, percatándose de que todos estaban en sus puestos, siendo ellos los últimos en tomar sus respetivas posiciones para el despegue, mientras Gale y Peeta observaron como la plataforma comenzó a subir, aferrándose ambos de las manos.

Los dos hombres temblaban, nadie les daba seguridad de que su plan funcionara ya que cualquier movimiento brusco de la nave podría desestabilizar algo dentro del sistema del reloj, pudiendo adelantarle o activarla consiguiendo que todos explotaran.

—Jamás voy a perdonarme esto —alegó Gale, sintiendo como Peeta le aferró cada vez más fuerte de la mano—. Te involucré en todo esto.

—Yo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, sabía que no iba a un campamento, no tienes que culparte. —La nave despegó después de haber cerrado por completo la plataforma, dejando atrás el distrito trece, subiendo cada vez más alto hacia el firmamento, siendo Johanna la que les hablara por los intercomunicadores.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Gale miró el reloj digital notificándole a Johanna.

—Tres minutos. —Cada uno tenía el corazón en la garganta, la adrenalina se encontraba al máximo y los nervios en cada poro de su piel, carcomiéndole las entrañas, Gale tragó grueso sin dejar de aferrar con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Peeta—. Te amo, Peeta Mellark. —Volteó a verle.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Gale Hawthorne. —Ambos se sonrieron ante el protocolo, mirándose el uno al otro, siendo Gale quien rompiera aquella conexión visual, observando nuevamente el reloj, exigiéndole a Johanna, la cual, en compañía de Callahan escuchaban todo lo que ambos hombre se habían dicho—. Abran la rampa. —Un fuerte rechinido les indicó a ambos que la compuerta estaba siendo abierta, aferrándose el uno al otro ante el fuerte viento que irrumpió con gran ímpetu dentro del compartimiento de carga—. ¿Estás listo? —gritó Gale, percatándose de cómo Peeta le asentía.

—Falta un minuto y medio, Gale —notificó el asustado joven, mirando el reloj digital, aquel que siguió cambiando a cada segundo.

—A la cuenta de tres. —Peeta asintió a las palabras de Gale, tratando de apartar el cabello de su rostro, aquel que se arremolinaba por el viento—. Uno… —Gale aferró el broche de su lado de la nave, para halar con fuerza del seguro—. Dos… —Peeta hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la zona de carga, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones—. Tres… —Ambos jalaron al mismo tiempo los seguros, consiguiendo que ambos broches se desprendieras, siendo el broche de Gale quien cayera al suelo, mientras que el de Peeta se ancló en las correas de seguridad del muchacho, consiguiendo desprenderlas—. ¡Peeta!

El gobernador cayó al suelo, siendo arrastrado por el peso del misil, el cual comenzó a rodar hacia las afueras de la nave, llevándose consigo al aterrado muchacho, a quien se le había caído el intercomunicador de la oreja, mientras que la turbulencia parecía estar interfiriendo en el de Gale, aquel que pidió auxilio, pero al parecer nadie lo escuchaba.

—Sostente, voy por ti. —Peeta le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero Gale ya había desprendido sus correas de seguridad, sacando su navaja de bolsillo, arrojándose sobre su amado muchacho, comenzando a picar los amarres que arrastraban al joven Mellark, quien mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al suelo de la nave, aunque aquello era completamente inútil—. Vamos maldición. —Siguió cortando y justo cuando la puerta que dividía la zona de carga con el resto de la nave se abrió, Gale consiguió picar las correas, consiguiendo que el misil cayera al vacío y Johanna gritara en un acto reflejo.

—Cierren las compuertas. —La rampa comenzó a subir, mientras Gale mantuvo aferrado con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Peeta, el cual pegó un respingón al escuchar la fuerte detonación, lo que consiguió que la nave se agitara—. ¿Chicos, están bien? —Johanna se acercó a ambos, percatándose de cómo los dos temblaban, uno aferrando el suelo y el otro abrazado al tenso y frio cuerpo de Peeta—. Ya pasó… ya pasó… —Les acarició el cabello a ambos—. Vine porque no les escuchábamos, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Gale fue el primero en levantar el rostro, mientras Peeta permaneció con el suyo pegado al suelo, temblando sin control alguno, siendo el soldado quien lo aferrara, intentando levantarle, lo que activó los nervios del joven Mellark, el cual se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando ante el susto que ambos habían pasado, consiguiendo una rápida respuesta de los brazos de Gale, quien sentía las mismas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo al ver a su amado chico del pan tan vulnerable.

—Ya pasó, rey… todo pasó y se acabó… nos vamos a casa, con Galpeet. —Peeta no pudo controlarse, por una fracción de segundo toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos y tuvo miedo, un miedo que le atenazó las entrañas, consiguiendo que toda su entereza y su cordura se derrumbaran dándole paso a aquel ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo, soltando entre sollozos.

—Iba a morir… íbamos a morir… lo siento…

—No digas estupideces, no fue tu culpa, pudo haber sido mi correa. —Tanto Jackson como Stuart se asomaron, contemplando la escena, notificándoles a todos dentro de la nave que estaban bien, retirándose nuevamente a sus puestos ante el ademán que Johanna le hizo a ambos para que se retiraran.

—Pude arrastrarte conmigo… Galpeet se pudo haber quedado sin sus padres… —Siguió llorando, siendo Johanna quien hablara.

—Pero no fue así, hermoso… sé que estás asustado, te entendemos, pero ya pasó… ven. —Johanna le aferró del brazo, tratando de levantarle, siendo Gale quien se pusiera de pie con cierta dificultad, aferrándole del otro brazo para ayudar a la oficial a incorporar a Peeta del suelo—. Vamos para que te recuestes un rato. —El chico asintió y aunque se dejó guiar por Johanna, no quiso soltar por nada del mundo el costado del cuerpo de Gale, quien lo llevaba a pesar del dolor en su pierna.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cressida, al ver el pálido rostro de ambos, siendo Gale quien respondiera, dándole una rápida explicación de lo ocurrido, donde todos quedaron petrificados, imaginando el terror que pudo haber sentido Peeta, al estar a punto de perder la vida—. Oh, mi Dios, llévalo a un camarote para que descanse. —Gale asintió—. En unas horas estaremos en el Capitolio. —El joven Mellark levantó el rostro, completamente extrañado—. Recuerden que la orden es llevarlos hasta allá.

—Pero yo quiero ver a mi hijo, a Katniss… ¡Por favor! —rogó Peeta, aún abrazado a Gale.

—Y los verás —notificó Johanna—. Si Haymitch ya se enteró de todo, lo más seguro es que esté en el Capitolio con Effie, Katniss y el niño, ya que ella es libre y puede viajar a donde le plazca. —Peeta no dijo nada, él solo deseaba volver a ver a sus seres queridos, intentando olvidar todo lo ocurrido

—Ven, vamos a descansar —le exigió Gale, llevándose consigo al aún tembloroso muchacho, sin importarle absolutamente nada más que el bienestar de su amado gobernador, el cual había hecho hasta lo impensable por un país que de seguro jamás se lo agradecería, pero para Peeta aquello no importaba, ya que en él solo albergaba un solo sentimiento hacia su pueblo, el de llevar paz y hermandad entre los distritos.

* * *

El aerodeslizador pisó el suelo del Capitolio, siendo Johanna quien fuese a despertar a ambos sinsajos, los cuales se quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, lo que consiguió que ambos pudiesen conciliar el sueño a pesar de las atroces pesadillas que los atormentaron durante el resto del viaje.

La tripulación bajó de la nave, siendo Gale y Peeta los últimos en salir, quienes quedaron petrificados ante el tumulto de periodistas, camarógrafos y un gran despliegue técnico que los dejó pasmados sobre la rampa del aerodeslizador, frotándose los ojos ante la somnolencia que aún les embargaba.

Las preguntas llovieron por doquier, las cámaras fotográficas disparaban sus flashes salvajemente, mientras que las luces de las videocámaras, los atontaron manteniéndolos aún varados en la rampa de abordaje, intentando mirar a la distancia, pero el gran número de personas que los rodeaban no se lo permitieron.

—¿Peeta?... ¡Gale!... —gritó una voz conocida por ambos jóvenes, quienes buscaron incansable el rostro de Katniss, la cual alzó al niño por sobre el tumulto de gente que los aplaudía y los llenaba de preguntas sobre todo lo ocurrido en el distrito trece, mientras que los soldados del escuadrón protocolar intentaron regresar y escoltarlos, ya que el mar de reporteros se abalanzo sobre ellos cuando todos abandonaron la nave, esperando a quienes los reporteros creían que eran los únicos héroes—. Aquí… —Volvió a llamar la joven Everdeen, sin dejar de alzar al niño, el cual miró con sus ojitos entrecerrado al tumulto de gente, a causa de las luces.

—¡Galpeet!... —Peeta comenzó a llorar, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, mientras que una voz se le escuchó anunciar por los alto parlantes de las enormes pantallas de televisión, el arribo de los sinsajos.

Gale corrió tras Peeta, mientras Johanna y el resto de sus oficiales abrieron paso hasta donde se encontraba Katniss con el niño, al cual la chica ya había bajado, cobijándole nuevamente entre sus brazos, justo cuando Peeta llegó a su encuentro, abrazándoles a ambos con fuerza, consiguiendo que la chica comenzara a llorar con él.

—No tienes idea de cuánto los extrañe —notificó Peeta, llenando de besos el sonriente rostro de Galpeet, quien abrazó a su padre adoptivo, lo que por supuesto consiguió que Peeta llorara con mayor sentimiento, sin pretensión alguna de soltarlos—. Papá te ha extrañado horrores, Galpeet, mi bebé. —Gale se detuvo al ver la escena, mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, percibiendo la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, volteando el rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Por qué no te les unes? —preguntó Haymitch con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios, manteniendo a Johanna abrazada del otro lado con una amplia sonrisa.

—No sé si estoy invitado a ese festejo —respondió Gale sin dejar de mirar la escena.

—Pues probemos. —Haymitch empujó bruscamente a Gale, el cual tropezó a Peeta, quien trató de no lastimar al niño, al caerle sobre Katniss, volteando a ver qué había pasado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, ruborizándose hasta los cimientos—. Haymitch me empujó. —Volteó a ver al sonriente y por demás divertido hombre, quien en compañía de Johanna, contemplaba la escena—. Hola, Catnip. —La aludida sonrió al ver que después de tantos años y de sus odiosas exigencias, Gale aún la llamaba de aquel modo.

—Hola, Gale. —Peeta tomó en sus brazos a Galpeet, quien no dejó de juguetear con su padre adoptivo, aquel que miró a Gale y luego a Katniss, incitándole a que la saludara como debía y no tan secamente—. Me alegra mucho que cumplieras tu promesa y que lo trajeras de vueltas a ambos sanos y salvos. —El soldado se acercó a la chica, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, alzándola del suelo.

—Tuve mis dudas, pero ese dulce y hermoso rostro de Galpeet llorando por su padre me despertaba cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, prometiéndome a mí mismo que lo lograría. —Se apartó de ella, la cual lloró aún más ante las palabras del soldado.

—¿Y ustedes dos cómo van? —Gale se acercó a Peeta, tomando al niño entre sus brazos, quien lo miró como si intentara recordar quién era el alto y corpulento soldado, sonriéndole ante sus dulces palabras de afecto y su tono de voz, el cual trataba de ser suave y apacible con el pequeño infante.

—Bien… —Fue lo único que respondió Peeta, dándole miradas furtivas a Gale, el cual no dijo absolutamente nada, enfocando toda su atención en el pequeño que parecía estar recordando quien era él, dejándose abrazar y besar por su padre biológico.

—¿Solo bien?... porque creo que ustedes le deben algo a alguien. —Katniss enfocó sus ojos en una de las enormes pantallas de televisión, donde el sonriente aunque aún demacrado rostro de Caesar, les observaba esperando a que ambos chicos se percataran de quien había sido la persona que anunció por los altoparlantes su llegada.

—¡Pufsh!... —Caesar abrió todos los dedos de sus manos, haciendo alusión a una explosión o a algo que se desvaneció—. La burbuja que los envolvía a los cuatro se ha roto… —Todo el público presente rió, mirándoles fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Ahora que tengo su atención… —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Señoras y señores!… con ustedes la pareja que ha mantenido al Capitolio y a todo Panem en constante preocupación ante los últimos acontecimientos en el distrito trece… démosle la bienvenida al apuesto, inteligente y elocuente gobernador, Peeta Mellark y a al atractivo, sagaz e intrépido capitán, Gale Hawthorne… los amantes sinsajos del distrito doce.

Los aplausos no habían comenzado cuando ambos hombres se encontraban tan ruborizados que parecían un par de berenjenas ante la vergüenza que todo aquello les causó, en donde cada aplauso les demostró que la mayoría de las personas del Capitolio amaban su relación, queriendo que ambos la compartieran con todos los distritos.

El mar de personas acumuladas a su alrededor comenzaron a apartase, dejando apreciar una cadeneta de agentes de la paz que intentaban mantener a raya al público, dejándole un amplio camino para transitar tanto a los amantes como a los soldados, siendo Haymitch quienes los empujara para que comenzaran a movilizarse hacia la plataforma donde Paylor los esperaba vestida con un traje militar de gala y una amplia sonrisa.

Los aplausos no cesaron, mientras ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar por el terreno libre que habían abierto los agentes de la paz para ellos, siendo Gale quien llevara a Galpeet en sus brazos, seguidos por Katniss, Haymitch y Johanna, la cual se percató de donde se encontraba Effie, sentada detrás de Paylor en compañía de Hazelle y sus tres hijos.

Gale se giró para darle el niño a Katniss, después de darle un último beso a Galpeet, el cual no dejó de mirar a su padre, con una dulce e infantil sonrisa, mientras que Peeta fue el primero en subir a la tarima que se habían montado para el evento, donde Paylor los esperaba a ambos, siendo el joven Mellark quien se acercara a la presidenta, haciéndole una reverencia a modo de saludo formal.

—Deje eso para los reyes y la monarquía, la cual no existe en Panem —exigió Paylor—. Usted es un gobernador y yo solo una presidenta que le agradece enormemente lo que ambos han hecho no solo por mí, sino por todo Panem. —La mujer extendió sus brazos, hacia el público, los que volvieron a aplaudir a los sinsajos, mientras Gale se acercó haciéndole la venía a su superior, la cual Paylor respondió del mismo modo, extendiendo su mano hacia Posy, la hermanita menor del capitán Hawthorne, consiguiendo que la pequeña se acercara con un almohadón en las manos, y sobre él, un par de medallas.

—Con todo respeto, señora presidenta —interrumpió Peeta la protocolar entrega de medallas—. Pero Gale y yo no somos los únicos héroes aquí… De hecho, no me siento un héroe.

—Y es por eso que se le entrega la medalla al valor, a la entereza, a la bondad y la honestidad, la cual jamás ha sido entregada antes. —Peeta miró a Gale, el cual asintió sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de él—. Jamás pensé en llegar a conocer un político honesto, joven Mellark y debo decir que contigo me equivoque y admito mis errores—. Paylor tomó la medalla y se la coloco en el cuello, aferrando a Peeta por ambos hombros—. Gracias a ti, recapacité en mi propósito como la nueva presidenta de Panem, lo que consistía en llevar a la grandeza a este país, recordándome que yo así como Gale y John Shulk, me hice soldado con un solo propósito. —Peeta comenzó a llorar, ante las palabras de Paylor—. Servir a mi pueblo y hacerlo libre.

Los aplausos irrumpieron en el amplio lugar, donde hasta Caesar lloró, observando la emotiva escena, mientras la presidenta le dio un fuerte abrazo a Peeta, quien aún no podía creer todo lo que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo, agradeciendo enormemente sus palabras.

—Yo soy la que te agradece todo lo que hiciste. —Tomó de igual modo la otra medalla, colocándosela a Gale, quien inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza ante su superior—. A ti te entrego la de valor, el deber y el honor de un hombre con agallas y un corazón tan fuerte como su hombría, la cual no se hace menos ante el amor que le has profesado en público a Peeta. —El joven Mellark bajó la cara, ruborizándose un poco, mientras Gale mantuvo la suya en alzas, asintiendo a las palabras de Paylor.

—Gracias… —Fue lo único que dijo el soldado, pero dentro de su pecho latía un corazón rebosante de dicha ante sus palabras, dándole una mirada furtiva a su familia, quienes le saludaron con una amplia sonrisa, siendo Rory el único en mantener su cabeza agacha, completamente serio—. Pero no lo hubiese logrado si no contara con un escuadrón que es sin duda el mejor de todos. —Gale volteó a verlo, percatándose de cómo una joven estaba por terminar de colocarle las medallas a cada uno de ellos, quienes le sonrieron amablemente a su superior—. Gracias a ellos, es que estamos vivos.

—Sé que no es el momento, pero… —interrumpió Peeta la ceremonia—... ¿Dónde está Plutarch? —Paylor miró hacia la pantalla principal, la cual aún mostraba el rostro de Caesar, quien respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—El jefe de gabinete y yo hemos intercambiado suite. —Gale y Peeta se miraron al rostro, siendo Paylor quien les explicara.

—Está justo ahora en la cárcel donde tuvimos apresado a Caesar, en la misma celda donde Plutarch lo había mandado a encarcelar, por traición, según él. —La calmada mujer volvió a ver a Caesar—. Me dejé envolver por ese hombre, estuve todo este tiempo viviendo con el enemigo. —Bajó la mirada.

—Errar es de humanos, señora presidenta… todos nos equivocamos —alegó Peeta, consiguiendo que la mujer levantara nuevamente su consternado rostro.

—Así es y pido perdón en público, tanto a Caesar como a ti, Peeta. —El asombrado joven alzó una ceja—. Yo no te quería en el poder, pensé que serias un estorbo y me demostraste lo errada que estaba y te lo agradezco. —Aferró la mano del joven Mellark, quien correspondió el gesto, estrechándosela entre sus dos manos.

—No lo agradezca… —Peeta miró a Beetee, quien junto a los demás gobernadores de cada distrito precedían toda aquella ceremonia, saludándolos a todos—... fue un trabajo en equipo. —Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar nuevamente, mientras la voz de Caesar, irrumpió en todo el lugar.

—Señoras y señores, démosle el más fuerte de los aplausos a nuestros héroes… Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne, los no tan _trágicos_ amantes del distrito doce —citó el modo en el que él siempre presentaba la relación entre Katniss y Peeta en los juegos del hambre, consiguiendo que ambos hombres se miraran, sonriéndose el uno al otro—. Nuestros nuevos sinsajos. —Ambos se giraron para recibir la ovación de un pueblo que les agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ellos, al detener una posible segunda guerra entre distritos.

—¿Cómo escaparemos de Caesar? —preguntó Peeta entre dientes.

—Creo que no hay escapatoria —respondió Gale, tratando de no gesticular mucho los labios al hablar, susurrándole a Peeta.

—Dejaremos que los sinsajos descansen y disfruten el uno del otro. —Caesar hizo un gesto lascivo con los ojos, alzando sugestivamente una ceja, lo que consiguió los gritos de los fans de la pareja y las risas de otros, mientras que ambos hombres no dejaron de cubrir sus rostros con vergüenza—. Pero mañana… —Sonrió maliciosamente—. El señor gobernador pagará su promesa. —Peeta sonrió mirando la pantalla—. Y aunque siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido por mi libertad. —Aquello lo dijo con una dulce y sincera sonrisa—. No dejaremos pasar mi regreso a la televisión sin que todo Panem conozca y sepa de su historia amorosa. —Los gritos de muchos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que los aplausos les demostraron que tenían el apoyo de su pueblo.

—Hasta mañana entonces, Caesar —respondió Peeta, consiguiendo que las fans y todos los que amaban la relación entre ambos, gritaran de dicha, aplaudiéndoles completamente eufóricos, mientras ambos bajaban de la tarima, acercándose a Katniss, quien le entregó nuevamente el niño a Peeta, el cual llenó de besos y mimos al pequeño, consiguiendo que sonriera.

—Solo quiero descansar —notificó Gale, percatándose de cómo las pantallas se apagaron y los agentes de la paz intentaban disipar el número de personas acumuladas en el aeródromo del Capitolio.

—No creo que puedan. —Katniss miró hacia la plataforma, consiguiendo que ambos hombres voltearan al mismo tiempo, contemplando el arribo de Effie con una amplia sonrisa, en compañía de Hazelle y los hijos de esta, escuchando lo que la madre de Galpeet les notificaba—. Effie organizó una fiesta. —Tanto Gale como Peeta voltearon a verle con el rostro pasmado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peeta.

—Lo que has oído —acotó Haymitch, acercándose a ellos, señalando un jeep—. Allí está una posible vía de escape. —Aferró las manos de Gale, posando sobre estas las llaves del auto—. Y aunque sé que me ganaré una reprimenda de parte de Effie… sé que no quieren esto. —Ambos negaron con la cabeza, justo cuando la excéntrica mujer se les acercaba—. Yo los cubriré.

—Gracias —soltó Gale con una amplia sonrisa, palmeándole el hombro a Haymitch, quien simplemente asintió, con una de sus irónicas sonrisas de medio lado.

—Peeta, querido… Capitán Hawthorne… —saludó Effie justo cuando Gale aferró la mano de Peeta, llevándose a rastras al muchacho, después de despedirse rápidamente tanto de Katniss como de Galpeet, huyendo de la extrovertida mujer, la cual les miró partir, con un semblante de incredulidad a pesar de los kilos de maquillaje sobre su rostro—. Pero… ¿A dónde van? —preguntó completamente extrañada a lo que Hazelle le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—A tratar de ser felices, Effie querida. —Katniss asintió viendo como ambos hombres subieron al auto, siendo Gale quien condujera, mientras Peeta se despidió desde la distancia de su hijo, el cual dejó que su madre agitara su pequeña manita para que se despidiera, soltándola al ver como el niño instintivamente la movió solo, despidiéndose de sus padres.

—Pero… ¿Y la fiesta? —preguntó la incrédula y triste mujer, siendo Haymitch quien respondiera abrazándola por los hombros, observando como el auto comenzó a alejarse.

—Ellos no necesitan una fiesta, Effie… ellos necesitan vivir y a partir de ahora lo harán, porque su amor ya no es secreto y no tienen por qué ocultarlo más. —La mujer aún les observaba partir con el rostro serio y la mirada perdida, escuchándole decir a Katniss.

—Ya han estado mucho tiempo enjaulados, dejemos que los sinsajos vuelen y canten juntos la misma canción de amor. —Todos asintieron a las certeras y dulces palabras de quien había comprendido a la perfección que el amor entre Gale y Peeta era real y mucho más autentico que el que un día ella les había profesado a ambos hombres.

—Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor, descerebrada. —Todos rieron a la acotación de Johanna, y aunque aquella despectiva palabra siempre había molestado a Katniss, esta vez consiguió una afable sonrisa y un apretón de manos entre ambas ex tributos, dejando el pasado atrás y limando asperezas, sin dejar de observar como los sinsajos volaban cada vez más lejos.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo**

 **_ 24 _**

Entre el vaivén del cuerpo de la maquillista que le daba los últimos retoques al alegre semblante del joven Mellark, el susodicho pudo apreciar el agraciado rostro de Gale, quien arrugó constantemente la cara ante los brochazos sobre esta y la comezón que le causaba en la nariz el polvo traslúcido que colocaban sobre su piel para que este no brillara ante los reflectores y las cámaras, haciendo sonreír a Peeta, recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos, después de haber logrado escapar tanto de los medios de comunicación como de la fiesta de Effie, la cual los había retado duramente, haciéndoles prometer que no le harían algo como eso, nunca más.

 _Ambos se contemplaron ensimismados, uno en el otro, después de haberse entregado la mejor noche de sus vidas, donde sus cuerpos al fin se habían reconocido sin reproches, sin miedos, sin dolor, y en especial, sin rencores de ninguna índole, donde el cuerpo de Peeta consiguió que el de Gale recobrara la confianza entre caricias, jugueteos y sobre todo con el amor desmedido que sentía el chico hacia su amado capitán._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Peeta sin dejar de aferrar las fuertes manos de Gale, el cual las contemplaba unidas con la del muchacho, ambos recostados de medio lado sobre la cama de un hotel en el centro del Capitolio._

 _—_ _Estupendamente bien. —El sonriente soldado levantó la mirada, contemplando el resplandeciente semblante de Peeta—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó, apartando una de sus manos, para acariciar el rostro del muchacho._

 _—_ _No puedo estar mejor. —Peeta cerró sus hermosos ojos azules, ante las caricias de Gale sobre su rostro—. Te amo, Gale._

 _—_ _Y yo te amo a ti, Peeta, como jamás pensé amar a alguien. —El apuesto soldado se acercó a su amado chico del pan, consiguiendo que el joven gobernador abriera los ojos, mirándole dulcemente—. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. —Peeta le sonrió, contemplando sus masculinas y seductoras facciones, sin poder creer en todo lo que ambos habían pasado para estar juntos, jurándose que de ahora en adelante viviría sin miedo y sin vergüenza ante el inmenso amor que los unía._

 _—_ _Yo también lo deseo, Gale._

 _—_ _¿Para siempre? —Peeta asintió, acotando a sus palabras._

 _—_ _Para siempre, aunque eso suene a demasiado tiempo. —Gale sonrió._

 _—_ _El tiempo suele ser eterno para los que aman con devoción. —Peeta alzó una ceja bastante sorprendido ante aquellas poéticas palabras de su parte._

 _—_ _Tienes razón. —El joven Mellark rodeó el cuello de Gale con sus brazos, consiguiendo que el enamorado soldado se acercara aún más a él, entregándose un apasionado y hambriento beso que les demostró que por más que se amaran durante toda la noche, aquella pasión y aquel deseo de plasmarse en el otro no se apagaría jamás—. Mmm… no me canso de besarte, Gale._

 _—_ _Ni yo… —acotó el dichoso soldado, manteniendo a Peeta cobijado entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos—. El día que te canses de mis besos, inventaré otro modo de besarte, otra forma de amarte y otra manera de demostrarte cuánto te amo. —Peeta sintió que no podía ser más feliz de lo que ya lo era, recordando que había algo que faltaba en su vida, zanjar la fallida relación entre él y Katniss, sintiendo que a lo mejor aquello sería algo que siempre estaría interpuesto entre ellos, sin querer hacer verbal sus miedos justo ahora, pero Gale ya se había percatado de cómo su semblante cambió radicalmente—. ¿Ocurre algo? —Peeta negó con la cabeza, besando nuevamente los seductores y deseables labios de Gale._

 _—_ _Nada… no pasa nada. —Volvió a besarlo, mordisqueando los gruesos labios de su amado, quien lo aferró aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como ambos despertaron nuevamente su deseo carnal por el otro—. Hoy solo importamos tú y yo, mañana ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse por los demás. —Gale asintió, acoplando una vez más su cuerpo al de Peeta, el cual había sido el activo en la primera entrega de esa noche, deseando ahora ser el pasivo, separando ambas piernas y dejando que, el ya empalmado soldado, se posicionara frente al deseoso cuerpo del joven Mellark—. Hoy solo quiero una sola cosa. —Gale preguntó qué era—. Que me ames como si no hubiese mañana._

 _Y así lo hizo, el apuesto soldado le entregó la mejor noche de su vida, amándolo tantas veces, que no fue sino hasta el amanecer que pudieron conciliar el sueño, despertando después del medio día con el cuerpo adolorido, hambrientos y cansados, pero con el corazón rebosante de tanto amor, que al salir de aquel hotel, se sintieron invencibles ante el mundo que los rodeaba._

—No, eso no… ni lo pienses. —Las exigencias de Gale hacia su estilista, trajeron de vuelta al joven Mellark, quien sonrió al percatarse de que la estrafalaria mujer, pretendía maquillarle los labios—. Acepto lo de los brochazos, pero esto ya es el colmo, no soy una mujer. —Peeta apretó los labios para no reír, mientras que el joven que lo atendía a él, peinó su cabello y lo fijó con varios pufs de laca.

—Es solo para darle brillo a sus labios, son tan sexys —acotó la sonriente estilista, pero Gale ya se había puesto de pie, notificándole que ya era suficiente y que no deseaba un retoque más en su rostro—. Bien —soltó la chica de mala gana—. Venga conmigo y le ayudo a ponerse el traje. —El molesto soldado miró a Peeta, quien lo contempló con una amplia sonrisa.

—No sé cómo soportas esto.

—Ya me acostumbré —notificó Peeta—. Tantas veces que nos trataron como muñequitos en los Juegos del Hambre y después de ellos, que ya es normal para mí. —Gale arrugó la cara, contemplando cómo había acicalado a Peeta su estilista, el cual se apartó de él al ver como Gale se le acercaba.

—A ti te luce, te ves estupendo. —Peeta bajó el rostro, un poco avergonzado—. Te ves hermoso. —Aferró el mentón del muchacho, quien no pudo evitar darle una mirada furtiva al estilista, antes de enfocar sus ojos en Gale, percatándose de cómo les miró a ambos, con un brillo irreal en sus ojos—. Iré a cambiarme, nos vemos en el escenario. —Peeta asintió y antes de que pudiese bajar nuevamente la cara, Gale ya había depositado un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, apartándose de él, dejando al tembloroso chico del pan, con el corazón galopando dentro de su pecho.

—Oh, mi Dios… qué envidia. —Aquello consiguió que Peeta se ruborizara hasta los cimientos, girando su silla para verse al espejo, contemplando el trabajo terminado—. Ojala yo me consiga a un hombre tan bello y desinhibido como el capitán Hawthorne. —El joven Mellark no dijo nada, bajando de la silla, agradeciéndole su ayuda, retirándose para ponerse el traje que le tenían asignado en su camarote, sin poder dejar de temblar, no solo ante lo que Gale había hecho delante del estilista, sino ante lo que a ambos se les venía encima, tener que dejar al descubierto su relación amorosa delante de todo Panem.

* * *

El escenario estaba a oscuras, los muchachos del escuadrón 561 al igual que Haymitch, Effie y Katniss en compañía de su hijo Galpeet, esperaban en los asientos principales del público, mientras que Hazelle y los hermanos del capitán se encontraban de vuelta en el distrito doce, viendo el programa desde la casa gubernamental, completamente emocionados, menos uno… Rory, quien se había encerrado en su cuarto.

Todo estaba listo, Gale esperaba su entrada al escenario del lado izquierdo tras bastidores, mientras Peeta aguardaba del lado derecho, escuchando la cuenta regresiva, justo cuando las luces se encendieron y las cámaras comenzaron a grabar ante el movimiento de los reflectores que iluminaron todo el lugar, donde una voz anunció la presencia del mejor, el único e inigualable anfitrión de todos los tiempos, Caesar Flickerman.

Los aplausos irrumpieron en el amplio escenario, donde hacían unos cuantos años atrás se presentaban a los tributos que competirían en los Juegos del Hambre, y donde ahora el anfitrión número uno de Panem, les traía la exclusiva de un amor que transgredió más allá de toda venganza, de todo prejuicio y de toda guerra, un amor que muchos creyeron imposibles entre el amado chico del pan, Peeta Mellark y el aguerrido capitán, Gale Hawthorne.

Caesar apareció frente al público por medio de una rampa que subió desde el centro del escenario, donde el traje plateado del anfitrión de la noche, iluminó tanto el lugar como su amplia y muy sincera sonrisa, recibiendo la ovación de su público.

—Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a los septuagésimos… —Caesar se interrumpió a sí mismo, poniendo cara de pensativo, sacudiendo su cara como si intentara despejar su mente, rectificando sus palabras, mientras todos en el publico reía ante el intento del anfitrión, de romper el hielo con un chiste sobre haber sido aquel hombre que abría aquellos inhumanos juegos—… Lo siento, es la costumbre… —Todos volvieron a reír, mientras Caesar, rectificó nuevamente—. Bienvenidos esta noche a lo que será la presentación no solo de un par de jóvenes que volvieron a dar el todo por el todo por mantener a Panem en democracia y total armonía, sino a dos hombres que lograron demostrarnos que el amor rompe barreras, incluso aquellas que nadie cree que se pueden atravesar por un sentimiento real y profundo. —Gale y Peeta se contemplaron a lo lejos, ambos nerviosos pero deseos de salir al escenario y contarles a todos su inigualable relación—. Con ustedes… el gobernador del distrito doce, Peeta Mellark, y el capitán del distrito dos, Gale Hawthorne.

Una carantona de aplausos irrumpió en el estudio de grabación, justo cuando los reflectores cayeron sobre Gale y Peeta, quienes comenzaron a caminar al escenario, saludando a todos los presentes, al igual que a sus seres amados, mientras que el resto del público, silbó y vitoreó a la pareja, los cuales se detuvieron a cada lado del anfitrión, quien les tomó de las manos, levantando sus brazos en vilo, en señal de victoria.

Gale vestía un espectacular traje militar color verde olivo, adornado con sus respetivas estrellas y sus condecoraciones, haciéndole ver realmente elegante y a la altura de la ocasión, mientras Peeta vistió su formal traje blanco de saco y corbata, que lo caracterizaba como uno de los tributos ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre, el amado chico del pan.

—Sentémonos, por favor. —Caesar tomó asiento en el puesto de en medio, mientras que los invitados lo hicieron a cada lado del anfitrión, comenzando a escucharse el barullo y los abucheos del público, pidiéndoles poner a Gale y a Peeta juntos, lo que hizo reaccionar rápidamente al estrafalario anfitrión, exigiéndole al capitán que lo ayudara a mover su asiento y colocarlo junto al de Peeta, quien murió de risas al ver como Caesar se habían saltado todo el protocolo televisivo, contemplando como ambos hombres lucharon para mover el pesado sillón de acero, revestido con cojines.

—¡Ufsh!... listo… al público lo que pidan, ¿eh? —acotó Caesar soltando aquella típica y jocosa risotada suya, tomando nuevamente asiento, mientras Gale se sentó junto a Peeta, lo que consiguió que muchos aplaudieran y otros gritaran eufóricos al verles uno al lado del otro—. Bien… —Caesar se aclaró la garganta, secándose un sudor ficticio de su frente ante el laborioso trabajo de mover el sillón de lugar, aunque en realidad todo el esfuerzo lo había realizado Gale—… Todo Panem está justo ahora esperando a que ambos cuenten su inesperada historia de amor. —Se guardó el pañuelo, observando pícaramente hacia las cámaras, dándole miradas furtivas a Katniss, quien simplemente contempló al igual que todo el público presente, la entrevista.

—Bueno… —soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo no solo que ambos rieran, el publico rió junto con ellos, al darse cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban.

—Habla tú —le exigió Peeta a Gale.

—No, no… comienza tú, ¡por favor!… —Por más maquillaje que ambos tuvieron, se pudo apreciar el rubor en sus rostros, lo que consiguió que los fans de la parejita gritaran eufóricos y algunas cuantas chicas se hiperventilaran al verlos interactuar.

—Hagamos algo… —comentó Caesar—. ¿Por qué no lo echamos a la suerte? —El anfitrión miró al público quien asintió, siendo Johanna la que se levantara, subiendo rauda al escenario, entregándole a Caesar una moneda, la cual sacó del escote de su sensual vestido negro—. Muchas gracias… démosle un caluroso aplauso a la hermosa oficial y ex tributo, Johanna Mason —exigió el extravagante hombre de coleta multicolor, quien consiguió que la soldado se avergonzara, saludando al público rápidamente, maldiciendo a Caesar entre dientes, tomando nuevamente asiento—. ¿Águila o escudo? —preguntó el anfitrión, refiriéndose a las dos cara de la moneda de Panem.

—Águila —escogió Peeta, dejándole a Gale el escudo, siendo este precisamente el que saliera, al ser arrojada la moneda al aire, cayendo sobre la mano de Caesar, quien la dejó ver a las cámaras.

—Escudo… pues le toca comenzar a usted, capitán Hawthorne. —Todos aplaudieron para darle ánimos al soldado, y contara cómo había comenzado toda la historia de amor entre ellos.

—Pues muchos ya saben cómo empezó todo… —alegó Gale, mirando a Johanna, la cual le sonrió—. Todo esto comenzó con una venganza. —Peeta bajó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír, escuchando a Gale—. Una que iba dirigida a ambos tributos. —El serio soldado miró a Katniss, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima al muchacho, mientras el pequeño Galpeet, trataba de llamar la atención de Effie, la cual se encontraba sentada junto a la joven Everdeen.

—Una venganza que se te devolvió, tengo entendido —acotó Caesar a lo que Gale asintió—. Y terminaste enamorado de Peeta y con un hijo de Katniss. —La aludida bajó la mirada, contemplando a su hijo jugar con los aretes de Effie, quien tuvo que dárselos ante los alaridos y la insistencia del niño a que se los entregara, llevándoselos a la boca.

—Así es —alegó Gale—. Pero más que haber perdido, siento que gané. —Peeta levantó al fin la mirada, volteando el rostro para verle—. No estaba en mis planes terminar enamorado, y menos de mi contrincante. —Todos rieron, incluyendo a Peeta, quien negó una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Pero valió la pena. —Aquello consiguió que ambos hombres se contemplaran a las caras—. Porque jamás pensé en conocer el amor verdadero con Peeta. —Cada una de las personas en el público, soltó una interjección que denotó ternura ante las palabras del soldado—. Así que jamás me arrepentiré, tanto por amarlo como por tener un hijo. —Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Y de lastimar a Katniss? —preguntó Caesar, alzando una ceja, consiguiendo que ambos hombres voltearan a verle, sin saber a qué demonios estaba jugando el estrafalario anfitrión—. Lo siento, chicos… —susurró, aunque por supuesto, el micrófono en la solapa de su saco no les daba mucha privacidad ante las cámaras—… yo solo leo lo que me apuntan. —Señaló la pantalla que servía como apuntador, leyendo la pregunta.

—Pues no… —respondió Peeta—. No estaba en nuestros planes lastimar a Katniss, tal vez en los planes de venganza de Gale, pero él más que nadie sabía lo verdaderamente arrepentido que me sentía de serle infiel.

—Mientras que ella te era infiel a ti… ¿No? —Katniss bajó la mirada, realmente avergonzada.

—No estamos aquí para señalarnos entre los cuatro —acotó Gale.

—¿Los cuatro? —preguntó Caesar con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Johanna era en cierto modo mi pareja en ese entonces. —Las palabras de asombro no se hicieron esperar, mientras Peeta cubrió su rostro tratando de no desmayarse delante de todos ante tanta vergüenza, siendo Johanna la que gritara algo que la audiencia no pudo escuchar, consiguiendo que Caesar les exigiera al equipo de sonido que le acercaran un micrófono, dejando escuchar claramente la acotación que había dicho sin audio.

—No sabía que me considerabas tu pareja, Gale… yo solo te usaba para el sexo. —Aquello consiguió no solo las carcajadas de cada uno de los presentes, la mayoría aplaudió las desinhibidas y reveladoras palabras de la oficial Mason, quien solo pretendía una sola cosa, desviar toda aquella cacería de brujas, o mejor dicho, la cacería de culpables e infieles que tenían los productores sobre aquel triángulo amoroso.

—¡Wooow!... —La exclamación de asombro junto a las carcajadas de Caesar irrumpieron en todo el escenario, mientras el público siguió aplaudiendo las palabras de Johanna, la cual no dejó de sonreír como una maldita ante las cámaras, demostrándoles que a ella menos que a nadie le importaba que Gale y Peeta se amaran—. Pues eso nos demuestra que a la oficial Mason le tiene sin cuidado su relación amorosa. —Peeta intentó controlar sus risas, cubriendo su avergonzando rostro—. Veamos qué tiene que decir Katniss al respecto.

Tanto las cámaras como los reflectores enfocaron a la chica, consiguiendo que Galpeet dejara de babosear los costosos aretes de Effie, tratando de observar las resplandecientes luces y todo aquel arsenal de aparatos que los enfocaron a ambos, mientras la chica sonrió ante las cámaras, alegando a continuación.

—Yo estropeé todo entre Peeta, Gale y yo. —Ambos hombres la observaron sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Jugué con sus sentimientos como se me dio la gana y hasta creí que Galpeet sería la atadura que necesitaba para mantener a Gale a mi lado o a Peeta, ya que ni yo misma sabía en realidad lo que deseaba. —Muchos cuchichearon a sus espaldas, pero la joven no se aminoró ante aquello—. Públicamente quiero decir que Gale y Peeta no son lo que yo necesitaba. —El silencio se hizo presente, mientras ambos jóvenes la miraban y ella los contemplaba a ellos—. Yo solo les di un hijo, eso lo pudo haber hecho cualquier mujer. —Ella le sonrió al niño, el cual volvió con el jugueteo con los aretes, arrojando uno al suelo—. Pero ambos me regalaron dos cosas invaluables. —Ella peinó el cabello del niño, dándole un beso en la frente—. Un hijo con dos padres extraordinarios, y mi libertad, la cual ustedes tuvieron mayor valor y tenacidad a la hora de luchar por ella mucho más de lo que yo lo hice.

Los aplausos irrumpieron en el escenario, consiguiendo que Peeta dejara que sus lágrimas hablaran por él, mientras Gale le sonrió dulcemente a la muchacha, arrojándole un beso, y guiñándole un ojo, agradeciendo sus palabras, riendo al ver como Galpeet cada vez que el público aplaudía, él también lo hacía, aunque no sabía ni el porqué de ello.

—Hermosas palabras, Katniss… muy hermosas sin duda —alabó Caesar, aplaudiéndola igual que todos lo hacían—. Has demostrado tu amor por ambos al fin, ya que el dejarlos amarse mutuamente, es sin duda señal de que quieres lo mejor para ellos. —La joven Everdeen asintió.

—Quiero todo lo bueno de la vida para ambos. —Los dos agradecieron las sinceras palabras de Katniss—. Y espero que no me odien cuando les deje a Galpeet en cada uno de mis viajes, ya que fui nombrada embajadora de paz entre los distritos. —Ambos chicos rieron, notificándole que para ellos era lo mejor del mundo cuidar a su hijo, siendo Caesar quien le exigiera a la joven ex tributo que acercara al niño al escenario, subiendo con mucho cuidado los escalones, entregándole el infante a Peeta, quien lo cobijó entre sus brazos, llenándolo de besos.

—¿Esta vez no nos deslumbrarás con un vestido en llamas, Katniss? —Ella sonrió, deteniendo su apresurada huida del escenario, notificándole a Caesar.

—Yo ya no soy el Sinsajo, Caesar. —Miró tanto a Gale como a Peeta, notificándole al anfitrión con una socarrona sonrisa—. Un par de sinsajos evolucionaron, transformándose en aves fénix, quienes ahora son los que arden la vida con pasión, encendiendo en llamas todo Panem con su historia de amor, yo no les pienso quitar protagonismo. —El rostro de Peeta se ruborizó tanto, que pudo sentir el calor avasallante que cubrió sus mejillas, mientras Gale sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras—. Y no estoy hablando de sexo, en ese ámbito soy una completa inexperta, ellos sabrán.

Aquello no solo consiguió los gritos desenfrenados de las fans, Haymitch no pudo evitar reír al igual que Effie, la cual cubrió su rostro ante aquello, observando como Katniss bajó las escaleras, tomando nuevamente asiento, chocando los cinco con Johanna, quien le vanaglorió aquel cierre de palabras, mientras Gale y Peeta cubrieron sus avergonzados rostros, deseando que aquel griterío en el público cesara, pero la euforia y la algarabía en el escenario comenzó a transformarse en una petición en masa, la cual pidió tan solo una cosa… un beso en público de parte de ambos hombres.

—Momento, momento… —gritó Caesar, tratando de alzar la voz por sobre la del enardecido público, quien siguió pidiendo el tan anhelado beso entre ambos—. Si se besan, se acabará el programa, así que aguántense caramba que aún falta mucho por conocer de nuestros sinsajos. —El público rió, dándole la razón a Caesar, quien exigió un micrófono, siendo el asistente de audio quien le acercara uno—. Ahora conozcamos a este pequeñín. —Miró a Galpeet—. ¿Cómo te llamas, amiguito? —El niño miró el micrófono y luego a Caesar, como si tratara de averiguar si se lo estaba ofreciendo para jugar o simplemente se lo mostraba, mientras todos esperaban a que el pequeño dijera alguna palabra, siendo Peeta quien respondiera.

—Su nombre es Galpeet. —El público volvió a soltar aquella interjección que denotó ternura, al darse cuenta de que el niño tenía el nombre de ambos padres.

—¡Oh, wow!... ¿Quién fue el de la idea? —Caesar observó a Katniss, la cual señaló al joven Mellark, consiguiendo que todas las miradas se enfocaran en el muchacho—. Cuéntanos, Peeta. —El aludido comenzó a explicarles de dónde había salido aquel nombre y por qué Katniss había accedido a colocárselo al pequeño, quien siguió mordisqueando y destrozando el arete de Effie, siendo Gale quien al fin se lo quitara, guardándoselo en uno de los bolsillos de su traje militar—. Entiendo, entonces el saber lo que Katniss y Gale habían hecho a tus espaldas te trastornó. —Peeta asintió—. ¿Y tu trastorno fue por Gale o por Katniss?

—Por ambos —respondió tajante el muchacho, sin intención alguna de amilanarse ante las imprudentes y amarillistas preguntas que colocaban los productores del programa, para que Caesar las hiciera, intentando mostrar en público algún fallo en toda aquella historia—. Me sentí perdido, extraviado porque quería mucho a Katniss y confiaba en ella, pero amaba desmedidamente a Gale y no podía asimilar que él me hubiese traicionado justo con quien era mi pareja. —El avergonzado soldado bajó la mirada, consiguiendo que Peeta le observara—. No te sientas mal, Gale… Yo entiendo tu posición ahora, estabas tan confundido como yo, no sabías por qué de la noche a la mañana de atraía tanto un hombre y quisiste probar tu hombría acostándote con Katniss, pero ambos estábamos errados, porque tanto tu hombría como la mía seguían intactas, fue nuestro amor lo que cambió y el punto de fijación de dicho amor.

Todos los miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejándoles interactuar entre ellos, lo que mantuvo a la audiencia televisiva tan alta, que terminó rompiendo el record de los Juegos del Hambre, ya que todo Panem se encontraba enfocado en la entrevista que ambos hombres ofrecían delante de un pueblo que tanto les amaba.

—Tienes razón, Peeta… —Gale mantuvo una de las manos de Galpeet aferrada, al ver como el pequeño intentaba arrancar el micrófono que Peeta tenía en la solapa de su saco blanco, llamando la atención del infante, sin dejar de ver a Peeta a los ojos—. Temí por mi hombría, pero cuanto me di cuenta de cuánto me odiabas, a lo único que realmente temí fue a perderte para siempre. —Ambos se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que las fans ni respiraran, esperando el tan anhelado beso, siendo Caesar quien volviera a arrojar todas sus esperanzas al suelo.

—Supe que hubo una venganza de parte tuya, Peeta. —Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Caesar, siendo Gale quien observara raudo hacia el puntero, percatándose de que en efecto los productores habían colocado la pregunta, con una acotación, que el anfitrión interrumpiera el posible beso.

—Aamm… no sé de qué me hablas… —Peeta miró a todos lados, temiendo que lo de la violación hacia Gale se hubiese sabido, enfocando sus aterrados ojos en Galpeet, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, siendo Gale quien hablara.

—Así es… Peeta quiso darme donde más me doliera. —No solo el joven Mellark palideció ante las palabras del soldado, tanto Haymitch como Effie e incluso Johanna, abrieron grande los ojos al imaginar que sería precisamente Gale quien soltara toda la sopa sobre aquel nefasto ultraje en su contra—. Todo nuestro amor empezó en las ruinas a las afueras del distrito doce. —Peeta volteó a verle, con el rostro pálido y desencajado, esperando lo peor—. Allí fue donde nos enamoramos y nos entregamos por primera vez. —Mientras que el rostro de Gale se ruborizaba, el de Peeta se puso cada vez más blanco, tanto como el traje que vestía esa noche—. Y su venganza fue hacer estallar las ruinas, destruyendo nuestro privado nido de amor.

Cada uno de los que sabían sobre la violación que Peeta le había hecho a Gale, suspiraron aliviados, al darse cuenta de que Gale no pretendía decirlo, sino desviar aquella pregunta hacia otra dirección, consiguiendo que el aterrado y pálido rostro del gobernador volviera a su color habitual, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—¡Oh, vaya!... Qué mal… —acotó Caesar con verdadero pesar en su rostro—. Pues prometo que resarciremos ese daño. —Ambos chicos miraron al estrafalario hombre—. Si me demuestras estar realmente arrepentido de lo que hiciste, Peeta, yo prometo darles un obsequio que los esperará en el distrito doce a su regreso. —El joven sonrió, mirando a Caesar y luego a Gale, notificándole que estaba verdaderamente arremetido y que le encantaría que aquel lugar volviera para ellos a su regreso—. Pues ya veremos. —Flickerman le exigió a Katniss que se llevara a Galpeet, despidiéndose del pequeño niño, el cual movió su manita de un lado a otro, consiguiendo los aplausos del público.

—Ahora demuéstranos qué tan avergonzado estas de lo que hiciste. —Caesar miró a Gale, asintiéndole para que hiciera lo que se habían estado planeado tras bastidores, mientras Peeta se encontraba en su camerino—. ¡Capitán Hawthorne! —El joven Mellark volteó a ver a Gale, quien sonrió un poco nervioso, sacando de uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco militar, una pequeña caja, abriéndola frente a Peeta, exigiéndole delante de todo Panem.

—Peeta Mellark… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? —Los gritos no se hicieron esperar en el público presente, dejando no solo a Peeta pasmado y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, tanto los hombres del escuadrón 561 como quienes ahora eran considerados los familiares de ambos hombres, les contemplaron sin poder creer que Gale se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio en público a su amado chico del pan, quien no pudo cerrar la boca y mucho menos los ojos, observando completamente inerte a su adorado capitán.

—Yo… —Balbuceó varias veces lo mismo, mirando a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, sintiendo como su corazón parecía querer salírsele por la boca, soltando al fin si poder dejar de temblar—. El… el matrimonio entre hombres no es legal en Panem, yo… —Caesar señaló hacia uno de los laterales del estudio, justo cuando una de las paredes acrílica se iluminó, mostrándoles a todos los presentes que aquello era una pantalla digital, la cual dejó ver el rostro de la presidenta Paylor, quien acotó a continuación.

—El matrimonio para personas de cualquier género y gustos sexuales diversos, será una realidad a partir del día en que los Sinsajos contraigan matrimonio, haciendo legal la unión entre personas del mismo sexo. —La pantalla se apagó, mostrándoles a todos que aquello era tan solo una grabación; pero el decreto había sido notificado y estaba en manos de ambos amantes, hacer legal el matrimonio igualitario para todos.

—¡Vaya!... —exclamó Peeta con una nerviosa sonrisa—. Así quién se niega. —Muchos rieron, mientras la mayoría gritó eufóricos, a la espera de la respuesta de Peeta—. Pues, aunque no fuese legal y no pudiéramos casarnos… —Peeta se colocó en frente de Gale, extendiendo los dedos de su mano derecha frente a él—. Yo acepto vivir una vida plena junto a ti, Gale… —Los gritos no se hicieron esperar entre las fans, aquellos que se golpearon los unos a los otros al ver al fin una cercanía entre ambos, siendo Gale el que después de colocarle el anillo, lo aferrara con ambas manos del rostro, devorando sin vergüenza alguna los delgados y deliciosos labios de Peeta, quien, aunque comenzó a temblar y a ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello, correspondió aquel voraz beso que robó no solo el aliento del joven Mellark, las fans comenzaron a hiperventilarse, desmayándose algunas, mientras que otras lloraban ante tanta dicha que les embargaba, sin que los aplausos cesaran y las cámaras enfocaran a ambos hombres comerse a besos.

—Alto, alto… no se acaben los besos que el Capitolio ahora es que desea explotar esta relación. —Ambos hombres se separaron, fulminando a Caesar con la mirada—. Su boda será televisada, al igual que la recepción de la fiesta, ellos pagaran todo y… —Peeta observó hacia donde se encontraban varios directores de programación, quienes daban ordenes aquí y allá, siendo el molesto gobernador quien hablara.

—Nos casaremos en nuestro distrito, en familia y nadie sabrá cuándo y dónde. —Caesar miró a los directores, quienes rieron y negaron con la cabeza, como si Peeta hubiese dicho algo que sería imposible de llevar a cabo—. Soy el gobernador del distrito doce… —soltó aquello alzando la voz por sobre la algarabía, manteniendo la mano de Gale aferrada a la suya, quien pudo sentir como el muchacho temblaba, temiendo lo peor—. Soy el sobreviviente de los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre y el vasallaje… —Sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, dejando ver poco a poco el rostro del muto que habitaba dentro de él —. Soy Peeta Mellark, sobreviviente de toda la guerra y la rebelión del distrito trece y no dejaré que un montón de titiriteros de segunda nos usen a mí y a Gale para el entretenimiento de las masas—. Caesar comenzó a alejarse de ambos hombres, mientras que Haymitch y Effie le exigieron a Katniss que sacara al niño del escenario, siendo Gale quien hablara.

—¿Peeta? —El aludido volteó a verle, consiguiendo que el irreconocible rostro del muto, desapareciera y el afable, dulce y hermoso rostro de su amado chico del pan lo contemplara—. Somos sobrevivientes y nadie nos robará eso. —Peeta asintió y Gale acarició el agraciado rostro del muchacho—. Ya no necesitas al muto, de ahora en adelante estaré yo para protegerte, no dejaré que nadie nos utilice. —El soldado le abrazó, consiguiendo que sus temblores cesaran, siendo Caesar quien culminara al fin la transmisión.

—Esto ha sido todo por esta noche, mis amados televidentes… hemos tenido el gusto de presentarles a Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne, los amantes del distrito doce y los nuevos Sinsajos. —La mayoría aplaudió, pero quienes habían visto el aterrador rostro de Peeta, simplemente le contemplaron, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, mientras ambos hombres se despidieron de su público, saliendo raudos del escenario, siendo escoltados por el escuadrón del capitán y el resto de los seres amados de ambos muchachos.

—Con el pancito no se jode… ¿eh? —Las palabras de Johanna, consiguieron que Peeta volteara a verle, sin decir absolutamente nada ante aquello, ya que su afable sonrisa, denotó lo mucho que aquello le había agradado—. Así se hace, con el bizcocho de mi capitán nadie se mete. —Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Johanna, quien se percató de cómo Katniss se unió a la rápida huida de las instalaciones televisivas, siendo la oficial Mason quien les informara que pronto tomarían el aerodeslizador que los trasladaría de vuelta al distrito doce.

—¿Estás bien, Peeta? —preguntó su ex algo asustada, entregándole el niño a Effie, quien comenzó a regañarlo, exigiéndole al pequeño que le comprara unos aretes nuevos, mientras el infante moría de risa, como si pudiese entender sus palabras.

—Como nunca. —El chico miró a Gale—. No te asustes… —le pidió al ver la cara de preocupación que el soldado traía—… Entre el muto y yo existe un acuerdo. —Ambos se detuvieron en las afueras del edificio de la estación de televisión, siendo Johanna quien le exigiera a Jackson y a Stuart que fueran por el auto—. Él no lastimará nunca más a mis seres queridos. —Gale acarició aquel rostro que tanto amaba ver, perdiéndose en aquel azul profundo de sus extraordinarios ojos—. Y siempre que lo necesite, él estará para mí, como ahora, así que no te asustes pues lo tengo controlado. —Le dio un beso en los labios delante de todos, sin intención alguna de esconder su amor por Gale, nunca más.

—Pues me alegra saberlo —acotó Gale, manteniéndole aferrado de ambas manos, mientras todos los presentes les miraban con una amplia sonrisa—- Pero por si acaso, es gratificante saber que después de lo que pasó en las ruinas el día de la demolición, parece que tengo cierto poder sobre él. —El auto se detuvo frente a ellos, siendo las chicas las primeras en subir a la enorme camioneta, mientras Peeta alegaba, acercándose aun más a Gale.

—Tiene poder sobre toda mi existencia, capitán Hawthorne. —El aludido sonrió con socarronería—. Es usted ahora dueño de mi corazón, de mi amor y… —Se acercó al oído de Gale, susurrándole con cierta picardía—… de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. —Aquello consiguió que no solo Peeta se estremeciera, Gale no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras, en conjunto con el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre su oreja, consiguieran una erección, la cual el soldado trató de ocultar, apartándose un poco de su futuro esposo, acomodándose el pronunciado bulto.

—Sube al auto, malvado… —Lo empujó sutilmente para que entrara al imponente vehículo, donde todos los esperaban—. Esta noche me las vas a pagar. —Peeta sonrió, y después de introducirse en el auto, Gale argumentó—. Y la noche siguiente, y la que le sigue a esta y todas las noches que vendrán. —Nadie supo de qué demonios habían estado hablando ambos amantes, pero no tenían que saberlo; el simple hecho de verlos reír como lo hacían, les dio a entender lo único que era verdaderamente importante en ese momento, que tanto Gale como Peeta comenzaban a ser inmensamente felices.

* * *

Gale y Peeta se casaron una semana después de regresar a su distrito donde todos los esperaron con los brazos abiertos, demostrándoles lo orgullosos que estaban de ellos, dejando atrás aquel ataque homofóbico del que Peeta había sido protagonista, preocupándose ahora por mantener la economía del distrito, lo suficientemente productiva y accesible para todos por igual, sin distinción de ningún tipo.

Katniss comenzó sus viajes protocolares como embajadora de paz, llevando a todos no solo su mensaje sino también el de Peeta de ser una nación prospera y mejor para todos, dejando a Galpeet al cuidado de ambos hombres, quienes disfrutaron enormemente de cada momento junto a su hijo, el cual los amaba desmesuradamente.

Haymitch y Effie decidieron vivir juntos, aunque sin compromisos, por los momentos… ya que el atolondrado ex mentor parecía no querer atarse legalmente a la estrafalaria mujer, la cual era su opuesto, intentando cambiar todos los horrendos hábitos de vida de aquel hombre por los de ella, los cuales eran de total glamour y buenas costumbres de la alta alcurnia del Capitolio.

Paylor se disculpó públicamente con ambos Sinsajos, ya que ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que los directivos de la cadena televisiva pretendían, exigiéndoles que dejaran en paz a ambos muchachos, ofreciéndoles total discreción para su nueva relación, la cual ellos deseaban vivir en santa paz y armonía.

Gale había conversado con su madre, explicándole el porqué de todo lo que había ocurrido y su cambio de gustos, ya que ambos no habían conversado a profundidad todo aquello, dejando que Hazelle sacara sus propias conclusiones, aunque en realidad aquella conversación la habían tenido en la sala y en voz alta para que sus hermanos entendieran su nueva vida junto a Peeta, deseando que de ahora en adelante lo trataran como uno más de la familia Hawthorne.

Por supuesto aquello no sirvió de mucho, ya que Rory siguió reacio a hablar con su hermano, teniendo que tomar medidas drásticas con el muchacho, quien terminó desnudando por completo todo lo que guardaba dentro su perturbado y sufrido corazón, dejando a Gale tan consternado al respecto que no supo cómo tomar la declaración de su hermano menor de tan solo trece años de edad.

Gale no supo cómo asimilar todo lo que el chico le había dicho, pensando que la única persona con la que podía desahogarse sería Peeta, invitándole a cazar y así matar a dos charlajos con una sola flecha, contándole lo de su hermano y mostrarle lo que había conseguido hacía tan solo dos días atrás en el bosque, después de recibir una llamada a su holográfono personal de parte de Caesar.

—Pensé que nunca más cazaríamos —comentó Peeta, probando la tensión de la cuerda de su arco, sin dejar de caminar—. Me alegra que no haya sido así, esto es algo que me ayudó mucho a salir adelante con mis traumas. —El sonriente gobernante volteó la cara para verle, percatándose de una débil sonrisa que intentó ser grata ante sus palabras, pero el pensativo rostro de Gale, le demostró todo lo contrario—. ¿Pasa algo? —El preocupado soldado comenzó a extraer de su carcaj varias flechas, cargando su ballesta.

—A mí también me alegra venir a cazar contigo. —Ambos se observaron sin dejar de adentrarse cada vez más al bosque, pasando por las ruinas, consiguiendo que tanto Gale como Peeta voltearan sus rostros al unísono, encontrándose con el deplorable estado de lo poco que había quedado de aquel lugar, siendo Peeta quien se detuviera, contemplando con cierto pesar como el follaje prácticamente había cubierto los restos de los escombros, siendo Gale quien volviera a hablar—. Pero no es solo por eso por lo que te he traído hasta acá.

—No, imagino que no —comentó Peeta, bajando la mirada, retomando su andar—. Imagino que al no aceptar lo que la cadena televisiva pretendía, la promesa de Caesar quedó en eso, en una simple promesa. —Gale sonrió, siguiéndole con una socarrona sonrisa, posando despreocupadamente la ballesta ya cargada sobre su hombro.

—La verdad es que quería traerte aquí por dos cosas. —Peeta, asintió tomando una de las flechas de su carcaj, atento a cualquier posible presa—. Hablé con Rory. —El joven Mellark volteó a verle, asintiendo para que prosiguiera, mientras ambos siguieron caminando—. Usé estrategias que jamás pensé en llegar a usar con alguno de mis hermanos para que me hablara.

—¿Lo torturaste? —Gale rió negando con la cabeza.

—No, no fui tan extremista. —Peeta rió, disculpándose con quien ahora era legalmente su esposo—. Solo me abrí a él de un modo que jamás pensé hacerlo con alguno de mis hermanitos y lo que pasó no fue lo que me esperaba. —El ansioso muchacho deseaba que Gale le dijera de una vez lo que su hermano le había dicho, incitándole a hablar—. Primero que nada quiero que sepas que el ataque homofóbico a la casa que compartías con Katniss fue perpetrado por él. —Peeta detuvo su andar, mirándole con la boca abierta.

—¿Es en serio? —Gale asintió posándose frente a él—. ¡Vaya… Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! —Peeta pensó en todo aquello y como un niño de solo trece años había hecho semejante barbaridad—. ¿Hazelle lo sabe? —El apuesto soldado asintió, bajando la ballesta de su hombro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Estará castigado por un largo período de tiempo. —Peeta asintió, bajando la mirada—. Lo que mi madre no sabe es de lo que te he querido hablar en estos últimos días. —El muchacho asintió, observando cómo Gale retomó su andar, incitándole a caminar a su lado—. Mi hermano no lo hizo porque te odiaba, Peeta. —El aludido no dejó de mirar a su esposo, esperando una mejor explicación de su parte—. Lo hizo porque te envidia. —Peeta detuvo nuevamente su andar, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, consiguiendo que Gale dejara de caminar—. Me confesó que nos tenía envidia a ambos por poder ser como éramos y que no mostráramos temor al hablarles de nuestra relación a todo Panem y confesar lo mucho que nos amamos. —El joven Mellark aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Rory te ha confesado que le atraen los chicos? —Gale negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad no fue eso lo que me dijo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Peeta realmente preocupado, temiendo ser el causante de la desviación de su cuñado, esperando la respuesta de Gale.

—Rory me ha confesado que le gusta jugar con muñecas. —Peeta alzó una ceja, mirándole algo extrañado—. Le llama mucho la atención dibujar ropa de mujer y confeccionársela a las muñecas, las viste con las creaciones que inventa y… —Peeta soltó una risotada que dejó a Gale asombrado y al mismo tiempo molesto ante la inesperada reacción de su esposo—… ¿puedo saber qué te causa gracia? —preguntó con un tono de voz que demostró lo mal que lo habían hecho sentir aquellas carcajadas.

—Lo siento, es que me estás diciendo esto como si lo que Rory hace es algo malo. —Gale volvió a colocar la ballesta sobre su hombro, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo hacia la otra pierna, al sentir como se le entumecía.

—¿Pues te parece normal que a un chico le guste hacer ropa de mujer y vestir muñecas? —Peeta asintió.

—Cinna era el diseñador de moda más grande del Capitolio, todos mataban por sus diseños, tenía tantos privilegios que era la envidia de todos y jamás vi que eso lo hiciera menos hombre, Gale… tu hermano podría llegar a ser el nuevo Cinna de la moda, y en vez de poner cara de preocupación, deberías estar pensando el modo de ayudarlo a hacer su sueño realidad. —Gale no supo ni qué decir, por un momento creyó que Peeta se horrorizaría y luego al escucharle reír de aquel modo, que se burlaría de su hermano, pero como siempre ocurría, el joven Mellark arrojó todas sus suposiciones a la basura, asombrándole con aquella respuesta.

—Bueno… no lo había pensado. —Bajó la mirada pensando en todo lo que le acababa de decir su esposo, sin saber si debía o no hablarlo con Hazelle, siendo Peeta quien preguntara al respeto, como si pudiese leer la preocupada mente de su amado.

—¿No le has dicho a Hazelle? —Gale negó con la cabeza—. No lo hagas, Rory confió en ti y no me parece que se lo debas decir aún a Hazelle. —El serio soldado asintió—. Hablemos con Effie, ella sabrá que hacer y nos traerá a algún reconocido diseñador para demostrarle a tu madre que una cosa es la homosexualidad y otra muy distinta lo que Rory quiere hacer, él no es desviado, simplemente le atrae la moda. —Gale volvió a asentir—. ¿Te dijo que le atraían los chicos? —Su esposo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te dijo que él quería usar los vestidos? —El soldado volvió a negar, sonriéndole dulcemente a su amado—. Entonces te estás preocupando por nada, Gale… El que le guste diseñar ropa para mujer y quiera hacerla real, no quiere decir que sea gay.

—Lo entiendo. —Gale sonrió—. Sabía que debía de hablarlo contigo primero. —Ahora era Peeta quien le sonreía, acercándose al embelesado soldado, quien lo aferró de los hombros, tratando de no lastimarlo con la ballesta, mientras Peeta se abrazó al cuerpo de Gale rodeándole por la cintura—. Tú fuiste un tributo y tuviste la oportunidad de conocer todo ese mundo de glamour que yo no conocí y sabía que me ayudarías a entenderlo, porque aunque soy homosexual, para mí los niños no juegan con muñecas.

—Pues no le veo nada de malo que un hombre juegue con muñecas. —Gale no dijo nada, contemplándole a los ojos—. A mí en el colegio las niñas me usaban para ser el padre de las muñecas de trapo con las que jugaban. —Aquello consiguió que Gale riera—. No te rías, es en serio y no fue eso lo que me hizo homosexual, al contrario, accedía a jugar con ellas para que me dejaran besarlas, ya que nosotros sabíamos que las mamás y los papás se besaban.

—Pillo. —Peeta rió abrazándose aún más a Gale—. Eras más astuto que yo, mientras que tú jugabas con las niñas para besarte con ellas, yo vivía rodeado de hombres, jugando a la pelota y a las trompadas, creyéndome todo un semental. —Los dos rieron, abrazándose y besándose sutilmente, acariciándose las espaldas—. Y mira como terminamos. —Peeta sonrió con cierta socarronería, levantando la mirada para contemplar a Gale.

—¿Felizmente casados? —Gale iba a decir que más homosexuales que Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith, pero las palabras de Peeta habían sido mucho mejor que sus pintorescas elucubraciones, asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Así es… felizmente casados y juntos. —Peeta volvió a besarle, mientras Gale divisó en la distancia la otra cosa por la que deseaba llevarlo de caza—. Mmm… no quiero interrumpir tu apasionado deleite por mis labios, pero… —El joven Mellark se apartó un poco de él, contemplando cómo Gale observó a la distancia—... creo que hay una enorme presa a unos cuantos metros de aquí. —Peeta volteó raudo a ver qué miraba su apuesto esposo, intentando divisar la presa.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó agudizando la mirada, colocando la flecha sobre su arco, apuntando al frente.

—Justo entre esos dos árboles. —Gale apuntó al frente con su ballesta, mostrándole el punto exacto, disparando el arma para que Peeta siguiera visualmente su trayectoria, percatándose en la distancia donde se había clavado la flecha.

Peeta bajó su arco y su flecha, contemplando pasmado lo que Gale en realidad quería mostrarle, encontrándose con una hermosa casa en el árbol, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban, volteando el rostro para ver a su amado soldado, mostrarle una divertida e inmensa sonrisa.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —Gale asintió, tomándole de la mano, comenzando a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

—Caesar cumplió su promesa. —El corazón de Peeta palpitó desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, mirando entre los árboles como la elaborada, perfecta y acogedora casa sobre el árbol se fue haciendo cada vez más grande y visible ante sus ojos—. La televisora se negó y Caesar fue a hablar con la presidenta, Paylor. —El chico no pudo dejar de sonreír, deteniéndose frente a la majestuosa casa, la cual parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas, rodeada de enredaderas de flores de _bugambilia_ o mejor conocida como _trinitaria_ , aquellas que vistieron el techo de la cabaña, en tonos fucsia y blanco que lo hacían ver realmente maravilloso—. Y ella les obligó a cumplir la promesa que el anfitrión nos había hecho o haría público su reticencia a hacer realidad dicha promesa a sabiendas de que nuestros fans acabarían con la cadena de televisión.

—Muy astuto de su parte —acotó Peeta, mirando a Gale—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso. —Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña en el árbol, subiendo por las escalerillas en espiral—. Siempre soñé con algo así de niño. —Gale sonrió, siendo quien abriera la puerta, mostrándole el interior de la casa, la cual estaba completamente amoblada y con todos los lujos de una vivienda convencional—. ¡Oh, wow!... esto es asombroso. —Soltó la mano de Gale, recorriendo todo el lugar—. Mira… —Señaló a un rincón—. Hasta hay una cuna para Galpeet, podrimos acampar o venir de caza, y si se nos hace tarde, quedarnos aquí, es simplemente maravilloso. —La inmensa sonrisa de Peeta hizo tan feliz a Gale, que no podía dejar de sonreír y mirarle ensimismado como lo hacía.

—Me alegra que te guste mucho, Peeta. —Gale dejó la ballesta sobre la mesa, acercándose lentamente a su amado, quitándole tanto el arco como el carcaj, dejando todo a un lado—. Le notifiqué a mi madre que hoy debía encargarse de Galpeet, porque tú y yo nos quedaríamos fuera hasta mañana. —Aquello consiguió que Peeta se ruborizara, negando con la cabeza—. Moría por mostrártela y por…

—Estrenarla. —El perverso soldado sonrió lascivamente, asintiéndole a su esposo.

—Te dije que me las pagarías, hoy… mañana y las noches que hagan falta, Peeta Mellark. —Lo aferró con fuerza del cuello de su camisa de caza, la cual era una de las del soldado, cuando entrenaba en el distrito doce—. Mi Peeta, mi esposo… —Lamió, mordisqueó y chupó descaradamente los delgados y deseables labios del joven gobernante, quien le dejó hacer con ellos lo que Gale quisiera, aferrándose de su duro y deseable cuerpo masculino —… mi amor, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi todo… —En cada palabra Gale saboreó de todas las formas perversas que se le ocurrió degustar la boca de Peeta, aferrándole con fuerza de la nuca, mientras que el tembloroso y ya deseoso chico del pan, lo mantuvo abrazado con una necesidad imperiosa en contra de su cuerpo, correspondiendo el hambre carnal de Gale, quien no le dejó tregua alguna, pegando la espalda del muchacho a una de las paredes, aferrando una de sus piernas, manteniéndola en alza.

—Esto jamás se apagará… ¿Cierto?... —Pudo preguntar Peeta, entre beso y beso, sin dejar de mantener a Gale aferrado de su bien torneado torso y su rígido cuello.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Gale, mirándole a los ojos, intentando acompasar su respiración con la de Peeta.

—Esta pasión, esta hambre de desearnos siempre, de querer comernos una y otra y otra vez, es algo que jamás se apagará. —Gale sonrió, apartando el rubio cabello de la frente de su amado, respondiéndole después de soltarle la pierna.

—Espero que no, creo que mientras nos amemos la llama seguirá encendida, no hay nada peor que tener sexo sin amor y es justo eso lo que hace la diferencia. —Peeta asintió, dándole la razón a Gale.

—Entonces será eterna, porque este amor es para siempre. —El sonriente soldado asintió.

—Para siempre, Peeta. —Levantó la mirada, leyendo algo que se encontraba a espaldas del joven Mellark—. Yo sigo apostando por el amor de mi adorado chico del pan. —Peeta se percató de cómo Gale observaba a la pared, para luego enfocar sus ojos sobre él, sonriéndole ampliamente —. Y sé que no perderé esa apuesta, jamás.

Peeta se apartó a un lado, intentando ver lo que Gale veía, encontrándose con el trozo de mesa donde el adolorido, y abusado soldado había escrito con su cuchillo de caza aquellas palabras, borrando lo del abuso sexual y lo del muto, dejando en aquel pedazo de madera incrustada en la pared, la única frase que el soldado deseaba dejar plasmada para siempre en aquel privado lugar.

—Caesar me preguntó si yo deseaba incluir algo en la casa del árbol que fuera emblemático para nosotros. —Peeta comenzó a llorar, acercándose a la pared, acariciando cada palabra tallada en aquel trozo de madera, que parecía querer ser igual que las demás, pero por más que la lijaron y la barnizaron, uniéndola a las demás, se pudo apreciar la diferencia—. Así que le di lo único que había guardado del día de la explosión en las ruinas. —El lloroso muchacho enjuagó sus lágrimas, tratando de apreciar el trabajo que habían hecho de eliminar las palabras que no eran necesarias dejando tan solo las justas, aquellas que le recordaron a Peeta su fallo y el amor desmedido que Gale sentía por él a pesar de su error—. Eliminé lo que no hacía falta y deje solo lo que demostraba…

—… lo mucho que me amabas —concluyó el joven Mellark, volteando a ver a Gale, quien lo contempló con aquel brillo que Peeta siempre veían en sus hermosos ojos cafés, demostrándole precisamente eso, cuanto Gale se desvivía por su adorado chico del pan, a pesar de todo el daño que este le había causado—. Eso lo sé ahora, Gale… Y no me alcanzara la vida para devolverte tanto amor.

—Ya lo haces, Peeta… amas a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo, lo criaste a pesar de todo y siempre has estado para mi familia desde mucho antes de que esto que ahora existe entre tú y yo ocurriera. —Gale abrazó nuevamente a Peeta, manteniéndolo tan cerca de él que sus miembros se rozaron deliciosamente entre ellos, avivando nuevamente la llamas de los Sinsajos—. Soy yo quien te debe más de una vida para amarte.

Gale y Peeta volvieron a unir sus bocas, bebiendo desenfrenadamente del amor que el otro le entregaba a su amado, ya que aunque para muchos un beso era tan solo un simple intercambio de fluidos, para los que en realidad aman con el alma y el corazón, un beso es el _"te deseo"_ jamás dicho, es el _"te necesito"_ hecho caricia y el _"te amaré por siempre"_ que sella la unión de dos corazones que laten al compás de una misma canción de amor y _"un orgasmo"_ que no necesita de una desnudez, ya que al besar con verdadero amor, el alma deja caer su vergüenza y muestra tal cual es, aquel puro y desinhibido sentimiento entre ambos amantes.

El tiempo trascurrirá y muchas cosas podrán pasar, los edificios caen y otros nuevos se reconstruirán sobre estos, la moda pasa y una nueva la sustituirá, el progreso avanzará y los cambios siempre estarán a la orden del día, pero el amor de dos Sinsajos que nacieron para estar juntos es algo que dura eternamente, demostrándonos que las almas gemelas como las de Gale y Peeta, son versiones de sí mismas, las cuales se complementan la una a la otra no por ser perfectas, sino porque saben amarse a pesar de cada imperfección y cada error cometido, sin poner el orgullo por sobre el amor que se profesan, transformándolas en un solo sentimiento compartido de dos almas, haciendo de aquel amor; uno de los pocos escritos en las estrellas y de los que son… para siempre.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

Nota: Gracias a todos los que siguieron hasta el final este proyecto que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo, deseando que mi próximo fanfic, tenga la misma acogida que este y el de Crepúsculo. :D!


End file.
